


Dying in The Sun 阳光下逝去

by greenlock



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Memory&Superpower Loss Clark, Vampire Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 34,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们说蝙蝠侠是魔法师、是吸血鬼、是狼人、是黑暗中最黑暗的影子，甚至他有时根本没有影子。记者克拉克·肯特在调驻高谭的日子里遇见了那个非人的怪物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent's Mail  
  
　　草稿保存于20XX年3月16日08:47am  
　　收件人：露易丝·莱恩  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：第一天  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　嘿，露易丝，你现在一切都好吗？  
　　我知道这很蠢，但我确实总是在看时间。手机和电脑都告诉我这一刻的时间是高谭的清晨八点二十，同样的，大都会也是八点二十，我们仍然在同一个时区。隔 着一片海湾。坐火车要六个钟头，坐飞机大约40分钟……我一直想要说服我自己这并不是多么遥远的距离。当我坐在高谭公报的新办公室里，隔着透明的玻璃门我 能看见有个留着黑披肩发的女孩子从左侧的第一台电梯里走出来，她在黑色短款西装内穿着一件酒红色的衬衫，步态坚定，有毫不浮夸的表情，与人挥手的动作那么 富有活力。露易丝，我得承认，她让我想起你，就算她同时还能让我联想到即便是你也不可是某种绝对特殊的不可复制的存在，我仍然因此想念你，惦记着此刻你必 也穿着类似的西装，或者要浅一些，穿你卡其色的那件，配合柔亮的丝绸衬衫，挎着你的皮包——包里塞满了多日积攒下来的账单、优惠券、铅笔、录音笔、本子和 新买的电脑——你正从电梯上下来，走向属于你的位置，你的战场和领地，你昂首挺胸，准备迎接这崭新的一天。我猜你会端一杯咖啡，又或许你真的开始戒掉咖 啡。我想象你就在玻璃门外而不是六小时或40分钟或一海之隔。我有一瞬间想象那姑娘就是你，而我还在星球日报的采编区里。  
　　我知道这很蠢。  
　　来说点高兴的事吧。我想我接受这份职位并不是件坏事，至少有生以来我第一次有了自己的办公室——再也不是只有方寸隔间。虽然比佩里老大的要小一半（采 光也要差一点，只有桌子的右后方有窗子，一般也不建议打开），不过玻璃门是全透明的，并且除了高谭公报的标示以外便再也没有其他的图案，我挺喜欢的。桌子 有点旧，据说它和整幢报业大楼的年岁一样古老，这么说就是将近一百年的古董了，这我可看不出来。它的颜色原本应当是枣红色，现在是黧黑的，缝隙里都是可以 成片揭下来的灰皮。早晨我围着它转圈的时候，我的新老板——就是崔西·罗林斯主编，你很熟的——让两个实习生帮忙把配发的电脑和打印机搬了进来。我说我有 自己的电脑，他冲我挤挤眼睛，说我最好养成习惯把自己的东西和报社的东西分开存储，多备份多加密。“在高谭，会有些你不喜欢的东西总盯着你，刺探你，他无 所不在。我们大家都要学会藏好自己的那一份。”他指着窗外，“比如某个会飞的疯子，你懂的。”  
　　我挺惊讶的。你看，我们在大都会提到蝙蝠侠的时候，总会把他假设成高谭的英雄，就像五年前我们那儿的那个……好吧也许蝙蝠跟我们的那个一样，都只是吉祥物一般的存在，只不过高谭的审美比较哥特，谁知道呢。我对崔西说：“我以为他是个英雄，像漫画里常会有的那种。”  
　　“超级英雄么？”他大笑起来，带点世故的味道，可能是觉得我太傻了。“不，没有那种东西，孩子。”他说，“蝙蝠侠要么是个神经病，要么是个鬼魂，再要么就是个警察编出来吓唬坏人的都市传说。就像超人，一个政府谎言。我看过你们的那篇文章了，写得不错。”  
　　我真不希望在新工作开始的头一天又有人提到我们那篇获奖的玩意儿。虽然那曾是美好的时光，可是我并没有想要被扣上“超人真相揭露者”的帽子，我相信你一定也是不愿意的，尤其是你，露易丝。你那么爱他。  
　　啊。我终于还是说出来了——这样的话。我早就知道，可多少次我都是急于否认的。我们之间的这些不坦率叠加造成最终今天我坐在这里，高谭，一个被称为全 美犯罪之都的黑色城市，在海湾的另外一头，而不是离你最近的地方。是我先逃走了，露易丝，这一切将会是我的错，你也不必再用那种怜惜和了然的表情对着我的 脸，刻意放慢放轻你说话的声音，生怕会惊吓到我似的。我没有那么容易恐惧和绝望，所以这会儿我在这里了。  
　　仔细想想我们分手已经这么久了，我早该做这样的决定，而不是等到理查德亲自来跟我开口，希望我别再纠缠你了。正如你在两天前那封邮件中提到的——我猜 你打那些词句时手指一定都气得发抖了，你拼错了那么多个单词呢。你愤怒地质问我为何这么懦弱，甚至表示如果事情属实，将为此跟你的未婚夫分道扬镳。露易丝 这不必的，一千次我也会接过这份邀请。请不要因为一年前是你先提出的分手就对我怀有长时间的歉疚，你不用迁就我，我已成年，能够照应自己，且自以为自己能 够照顾好身边的所有人。  
　　我永远不会告诉你理查德跟我谈话的细节，正如我永不可能寄出现在这封邮件。  
　　还是说说好事情吧。现在我的薪水上涨了百分之70%，可能到年底就能帮妈妈还清农场的全部贷款（老天啊那可有快二十年了，爸爸在天堂里看到这个也会很 欣慰）。崔西建议我暂时在新式改革区边缘租房，并很热情地为我介绍了他熟识的房产中介人。不过我更倾向于老城区，虽说治安较差，到底我是本地时事版的主编 不是吗？新闻的贴近性，这就是我们的追求，我很想好好看看这个城市。再说了，住在犯罪率高一点的地方，遇见蝙蝠侠的概率也比较大。我或许能亲眼看到他，倘 他不是警察们诌出来的假象的话。他到底是什么？人类？天使？恶魔？吸血鬼或者狼人？一个警察？或者最恐怖的恶棍？要不就是个精神病人——你没看到崔西说这 话时的表情，那差不多就是笃定的了。传说里他把那么多的疯子都丢进了阿克汉姆疯人院（在高谭河中的一个岛上，那可是闻名遐迩啊），我不知道最后那里是否会 有一个房间留给他自己。当然了，我只是好奇他到底是什么，若我拍得到他我会给你独家照片的:D我想你一定会很高兴。  
　　介于糟糕的交通状况，我决定搭乘城铁上下班，租车费也可省下了。我现在还住在宾馆，崔西多给我半天假，待会儿格雷·奥奎因（我现在的助手，一个月只拿 八百的实习生，尽管高谭的物价真的比大都会低我还是觉得他太惨了）会去帮我搬家。我大约会住在瑟斯顿大街，要么就是伯爵大街那边。老城区，而且不是一般的 乱。好在我租的是独栋的老房子，崔西老大念叨了好几遍我要谨慎些关好门窗，你晓得的，他一激动起来，额头就冒着油闪闪发亮，巨大的鼻子下面两片薄嘴唇以我 无力模仿的速率震动着，像在祈祷又像诅咒。他干瘦又高，头发稀少，只差一件巫师袍。我打赌他会念咒，高谭这里的什么东西都陈旧而哥特，很多人都仿佛会念 咒。我想差不多过阵子我也能学会了，克拉克·肯特，拿到普通巫师等级，从此不再是麻瓜……  
　　好了，好孩子格雷在叫我了，我们先去看房子，等确定好位置，再回去假日酒店取寄存的行李。我只希望新住处周围有便宜点儿的餐厅，还有邻居最好别都是说西班牙语的移民，这里说西班牙语的人真的很多！  
　　晚点我可能会跟你说说我昨晚的梦，还有昨晚糟糕的晚餐。要是忘记了就没办法了，我想我不可能再打开一次这个文件……其实也没什么出奇的，忘了也没啥。望你今日依然被幸运之神眷宠，我最亲爱的你，我的往日所爱。  
　　  
　　HAK.【注1】　　  
  
  
　　【注1】：Hugs And Kisses的缩写，拥抱和亲吻。


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Kent's Mail Cont.  
  
　　草稿保存于20XX年3月16日11:48pm  
　　收件人：露易丝·莱恩  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：第一天2  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　今天真是累死人了，我好像从来就没这么累过。高谭这里的程序跟大都会的着实有点不一样，应该是晚饭的时间我却一直在跟打印机约会，亲手打了差不多有300页的文件（BTW【注2】这就是当时我每一句都只是匆匆IC你的缘故【注3】）。他们真是浪费纸张，而且加班似乎是约定俗成的，到了下班时间没一个人离开椅子。格雷过来敲我的玻璃，问我今天是否要开会。  
　　哦天哪，我目前还没能顺利地记住他们每一个人呢！有几个人，两男一女，包括我之前提过的那个黑头发的姑娘（她叫安琪拉·达菲，多可爱的名字），从早上 我不在的时候就出去了，到现在也没有回来。格雷开玩笑说经常有人就这么不回来了，活不见人死不见尸。隔了一会儿，有可能是我的脸色不大好，他又补充说这也 不是特别经常，最近就很少有过。  
　　“我真讨厌这城市。”他望着窗外对我说，“你知道的，肯特先生，FBI现在提到黑钱都用一个专门的名词——‘高谭制造’。高谭的黑帮和疯子名声在外。”  
　　我便问他为何选择留在这里。我记得他的履历不错，一年前毕业于圣路易华盛顿大学，普利策奖的摇篮之一。我很好奇他为何还要回来，我想他在纽约或洛杉矶应当能够申请得到更好的职位和薪水，他的实习期马上就要满了，我看不出他有要拒绝合同的意思。于是我这样问了他。  
　　“喔先生，”我的实习生回答，“也许是故土难离。”说这些话的时候他的手搭在打印机的边沿上，眼睛始终看着窗外。虽然黄昏已经过去一个钟头，窗外的天 际却还是蒙蒙发亮，完全没有要顺应夜幕召唤的意思。这座城市的污染太严重了，光、水、电气，壁炉里的柴烟。这是百多年沉染的痼疾。大都会的光污染同样严 重，可那些高耸的建筑上精彩的霓虹要明亮艳丽许多，总体的调调就大相径庭。我说过，这里是哥特之城，一座魔法城，所以，也没什么好大惊小怪的不是么。  
　　严格来说昨夜是我第一次睡在高谭的土地上，与往常一样我睡得很浅，总有那么多的梦。之前我曾跟你说过的那个又来了，而且有更多其他的，我梦见大片不见 边际的白色的光芒，我躺在那其中，温暖而满足，忽然周遭的一切东西都开始改变，我从书桌上抬起头来，这只是梦中的梦。我的眼前穿行着许多的熟人，没有一个 我不认识，没有一个我能叫出名字。也包括你，露易丝。那真是可怕啊。我梦见自己还在星球日报，可星球日报似乎用某种我所不能知道的方式把我屏蔽在一个小空 间里，我成了透明的隐形人，没有人看见我，没有人看我。我奔向电梯，电梯却总不肯停下；我奔向储藏间，我听见自己喘着气，两腿像如灌满了铅。有个声音在我 的耳边说：打开窗户，打开窗户。有个声音在我的身后说：来点凉风就能清醒了。我打开了储藏间的窗户，又有一个声音在说：飞吧，飞吧。这时候我在梦里想起自 己常做的梦——对，就是我最喜欢的那个，你知道的——然后我对梦神说：不，这就是个梦罢了。接着我就醒了。我猜梦神也觉得我这人比较缺乏幽默感。  
　　我认为这可能是太不习惯了，我从前倒是没发现自己还有择床的毛病。高谭这地方，给人的不安感觉太强烈了。  
　　租房的故事我本来打完材料就打算要跟你详细说的，可是你下线了。最后我的房子在瑟斯顿大街，夹在两幢较老的楼房之间，我租了二楼和三楼（三楼其实就是 个阁楼，上个租户装修的墙纸和天窗都挺美的，我不想换了），一楼有一半是个水果店（店主养了两只猫，都喂得很肥，那真是可爱死了）。房租居然跟我在大都会 的公寓差不太多，真是个美丽的选择。如果房屋后身不是一大片屋顶连绵的移民区的话。对街有个牛排馆，我本想今晚在那里用餐，顺便请格雷吃顿饭，他真的帮了 我不少的忙。不过后来晚餐就不关我什么事了，报社那边出了点状况，我被拖到四十分钟以前才离开那幢大厦。  
　　七点钟时格雷问我要不要开个会交代一下明天的版面，我觉得时间有点晚了，就对他说不出意外先按照老规矩来。我还没上手，关于统一改版的事情最好等明天跟罗林斯先生商量一下，反正董事会的要求还没下来，时限还早。我发现他仍然时不时地看着窗外。  
　　我问他：“窗外到底有什么？鸟还是飞机？”  
　　他说：“只是个习惯罢了。他有一个月没出现了。没有任何消息。连Ebay上那几个卖家都没有更新。有人说他终于死了，不过之前也有过比这还久的。”  
　　我感觉这事儿有点意思了：“他？你说蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“当然是蝙蝠侠。”格雷说，“我不知道你们在大都会是怎么看的，在高谭有人把他当个疯子，也有人把他当成上帝。”  
　　“这有点夸张。”我说，“我看过一些网络照片，那依稀是个人，装备精良，有辆好车。一般我们把这类人叫做义务警察。”但从他头一次超速之后，这个词组 后面一半的合理性就需要商榷了。我从格雷的脸上找到了认同感，我不想错过这次沟通的机会，因此我放弃了比较尖刻的评语，换上一个不怎么尖刻的问 题：“Ebay的卖家是怎么回事？”  
　　格雷回答我说：“你可以搜搜看，有人专门收藏他的周边。玩偶、兵人、面具、皮带扣……还更珍贵的，比如他的武器，蝙蝠镖、损坏的抓钩，有的被他抛弃在巷子里，那些都是天价货。还有上个蝙蝠灯的碎片——我怀疑那个卖家其实是GCPD【注4】的自己人。有求必有应，这些玩意儿真假难辨，总有一两个人在靠他的名字发财。”  
　　我注意到他用词很精准——“上个蝙蝠灯”。蝙蝠灯是高谭市的著名景观——哈我这样说的估计警察们会大为恼火，可这就是事实。事实就是经常有游客蹲守在 GCPD的大楼下面（周围并没有更好的观测点，那大楼他们也进不去）等拍灯亮起来的景象，运气好时照片上还会有一两个黑点，他们说那就是蝙蝠侠。露易丝， 你我都听说过那个传闻，高谭市的警察跟蝙蝠侠暗地里保持着某种关联，他们情投意合的时候，会亮起蝙蝠灯来召唤他、使用他；一旦闹翻了就把灯砸掉。上个灯他 们确实给砸掉了。  
　　“看起来罗林斯先生不是这样想。”我又说。  
　　“崔西老大？他对这个事情总是讳莫如深。你蹲久了就知道他这个人了，肯特先生。他是在他那个位子上干得最久的一个，七年来他收到过三次炸弹，现在他说什么都很小心了。”  
　　炸弹的小情报转移了我的注意力，然而我考虑了一下，最好还是不要一次性问太多问题，我就随口又问了几个关于蝙蝠侠的问题。格雷兴致很高，在我的电脑上 搜了几个Ebay的网页给我看，一枚损坏的蝙蝠镖就能卖到两千元以上，那仅仅是个钢片儿而已，真是黑市价。要是早几年我们也有这种头脑，真不知道是否应当 在超人的披风上偷偷割一两个小块下来……我怀疑奥奎因先生回到高谭来当记者跟蝙蝠侠这个都市传说多少脱不开关系。八九不离十。  
　　七点半以后陆陆续续开始有人给我审稿子，地方新闻，一些车祸啊、投诉案啊，也没有太出奇的，今天没有谋杀和爆炸。依照之前的惯例，在这种风和日丽的日 子，时事版要留一块给布鲁斯·韦恩，就是我们的董事长。也是你们的董事长，露易丝。我真的搞不懂他为何要花四年的时间彻底买断整个东海岸的传媒业，难道他 实际上是个艾略特·卡弗【注5】的忠实粉丝，要在身体状况彻底恶化之前完成偶像的帝国宏愿？ 今天的高谭新闻又是韦恩先生缺席董事会的实况，他已有半年多都避开公众视线了。有人传说他得的并不是胰腺癌，而是艾滋病，这是数年糜烂生活的最好报应。我 认为无论如何这样的评判都过于苛责了，韦恩集团收购之后每个人的待遇都有切实的提高，作为老板高谭王子无可指摘。  
　　我看完稿子定完版已经是八点多钟，还有几个板块空着，稿子没有交上来，你也不在线。我感觉非常饿，就问格雷休息区有没有甜甜圈，从他的表情我判断是没有。后来他告诉我这里根本没有休息区，杂物间也是必须上锁的，只有保安有钥匙。  
　　他表示可以叫披萨或其他快餐，我让他问问有没有要一起叫餐的，正在这时候电梯的门又开了，达菲小姐神情亢奋地冲进来，直接冲向格雷，然后冲向我的办公室。她的双手按住我的办公桌上时我发现她的手背有血。  
　　“有人死了，无辜平民，只是一颗流弹。”她说，“没想到会是这个结果。”  
　　我不太清楚前因后果，没有人跟我说前因后果。今天我接触的那些本地人里面，对高谭的真面貌讳莫如深的绝对不止我的老板一个。房东肯定也要算一个。“请 坐，达菲小姐。”我尽量让自己像佩里一样保持神情严肃，高深莫测。而我却无法保持佩里那种风格的淡然，有无辜的人死了，因为一颗流弹。  
　　“先跟我说说你的任务到底是什么。”  
　　“噢，没有任务！”她似是被我用错的那个词给侮辱了，仍旧站着，口气不善，“难道你们在大都会时都用派任务的方法来分版块吗？新闻不是计划出来的，肯特先生！”  
　　我不能直接说我很赞同，也不好抢白说我原以为她有被派出进行目的明确的采访。我只是摇了摇头示意她继续。  
　　“我的线人跟蝙蝠侠用的是同一个，消息准确，诺瓦克和曼克林两伙人打算凑一块儿谈谈。”她骄傲地说。看吧，这就是高谭。什么都跟蝙蝠侠有关——如果你不问；什么都跟蝙蝠侠无关——如果你开口问。  
　　“类似一起吃顿饭？家庭晚餐？”我没能忍住。不过我到底忍住了——本来我想说的可不是这句。一个女记者怎么会认识蝙蝠侠用过的线人？  
　　“丰盛的家庭晚餐。我听说昨晚上岸的那一箱带响的货都是佐菜。啊，我说的是枪支弹药，走私的，未登记的，你懂。”真见鬼，她完全把我当做菜鸟。这大大地影响了我的心情和给她的印象分。  
　　“看起来蝙蝠侠没有拦住那箱货，嗯哼？”我说。  
　　“蝙蝠侠不干这事儿。这应该是警察的事儿。条子布了防，还是让他们设法把货给接上岸了。”她咬着嘴唇说，“这些我们都……不方便写，要是蝙蝠侠出现了我们倒是可以写写。”  
　　“结果蝙蝠侠没出现？”  
　　“看起来是没出现。”她说，“或者本来要出现的，时间地点都对，他没可能不出现。今天那是五点半，天确实还没黑，可倘若他们开始上菜，喔，那就不只是一条人命的事了。”  
　　“他们没上菜就结束了？”我示意她看看自己的手背，“你的手只有一点小伤。”  
　　“被篮球场外的铁丝网划的，那该死的网子几乎四面都没有门。”达菲小姐从西装口袋里掏出一个非常精致的卡片相机放在我面前，“上菜前他们发现了诺瓦克 家的人里有个警方的眼线，两派都表示最起码应该先宰了那个眼线。那白痴冲出他们谈判的地方，那个篮球场——隔壁是个网球场。他一边跑一边打电话，没人追 他，可他还是往身后开了两枪……”  
　　“是他的流弹？”  
　　安琪拉·达菲趴在我的桌子上，用一种神经质的口气吐着单词，语调平平毫无起伏，似若小学生在文法课上的点名朗读。她一边说话一边调着她的卡片机，专心 致志，寻找她要给我看的东西：“准确说我还不清楚这最后会被判误杀还是流弹。他有一枪打中了一个正在玩网球的女孩。”她转过相机，让我看已成像的照片：一 个女孩趴在地上，面部贴地，球拍在手边，后心有个暗点，死活难以确定。  
　　地上甚至没有血。  
　　“你跟去了医院？”我问。格雷又在敲玻璃，我订的披萨到了，而我毫无胃口。我打了个手势让他先放在外面。  
　　“薇诺娜·莱德，十五岁。中产阶级的女儿，父亲是会计，母亲是钢琴教师。”她把相机推向我，推向我。一直推到我的手边。  
　　“这当然得上头版，它完全值。老板也不会说什么的，肯特先生。”最后她说，“文章一小时后我就拿来，我还得再等几个电话。”  
　　我答应了，挥手让格雷把披萨弄进来。“你一定没吃晚饭。”我递给安琪拉一块，结果她看见上面的配料就皱起了眉头，从裤袋里掏出一包8毫克的健牌香烟。  
　　“我搞一下‘肯特’就行了【注6】，谢谢你，肯特先生。一点忠告：别把大都会那一套带到高谭来。”她抓起相机就走出去了。  
　　她一定觉得很好玩，不过我也没必要为这个生气。是的，露易丝，我并不生气。在这种时候我只是加倍想念你，想念大都会，想念你们大家而已。  
　　披萨我一口没吃，只是搁在那里冷掉了。办公室里又只剩下我一个人了。我向窗外看去，天际还是蒙蒙的一片，半明半昧。没有什么灯在云端亮起来，蔓延的浓雾般诡奇的暮色中，没有鸟也没有飞机，没有蝙蝠侠也没有超人。  
　　隔着玻璃门加班的人没有一点声音，只有间或响起的电话铃声打断沉寂。这儿真的很安静，简直太安静了。  
　　安静得让我精疲力竭。  
　　我想我写不动了，今天就到这里吧，真是累死人的第一天，还不算太糟，不是吗？  
　　先祝你好梦。希望明天上线能再遇见你，我的好姑娘。  
　　  
　　GLYASDI.【注7】　　  
  
  
　　【注2】：By The Way的缩写，顺便一说。  
　　【注3】：I See的缩写，我知道了。这句话是说CK当时在跟露姐聊天，但因为太忙只能不停地回复她“我知道了”。（露姐一定很火大><）  
　　【注4】：高谭市警署的缩写。  
　　【注5】：1997年出品的007电影《明日帝国（Tomorrow Never Dies）》里的反派，传媒大亨Elliot Carver。  
　　【注6】：KENT牌香烟，8毫克是浓度最高的。这里的Angela Daffy小姐故意拿CK的名字玩了个文字游戏，差不多就是调戏了。  
　　【注7】：God Loves You And So Do I，愿神眷顾你，我也同样爱着你。


	3. Chapter 3

Clark Kent's Mail Cont.  
  
　　草稿保存于20XX年3月20日11:43pm  
　　收件人：露易丝·莱恩  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：关于蝙蝠侠  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　亲爱的露易丝，我想我需要来点儿含酒精的饮料定定神。现在。  
　　哦说什么蠢话，搞得好像我是那种人，经常整两杯的那种，我很容易醉……还是算了。我想去泡杯咖啡，可是考虑到这个钟点……明天是周一，我很早就要起 来，否则我会死在城铁上。这个城市的高架铁路每天早晨都挤得要命，我每天过去报业大厦的时候都以为自己将要变成一块压缩牛肉，添加了很多防腐剂，可以保持 僵直直至地球毁灭那一天。等到了晚上我下班的时候，那最后几班的列车却又荒凉得让人背脊发寒，从第一节到最后一节仿佛只剩下我一个人类，空旷的车厢在通过 轨道的接口时整个弹动起来，发出铁皮敲击的响声，慢慢地渗开。那声音是从我的体腔深处钻出来的，OMG【注8】这种时候，这种时候我就想，我为什么要忍受 这些呢。我脑中空白，身体仿若一个空荡荡的铁皮桶。我想念我会想念的人们，来熬过这种孤独，这种时候我觉得我应当会想你。于是我总在这种时候来想你。  
　　BTW，我曾想把你的名字写在高谭某一节车厢的座椅背上。那里总有很多涂鸦，座椅和墙绘，无处不在。情人写下对方的名字，用天使的翅膀或者一颗心包 围。有些颜色很浅了，需要仔细辨认，不知何人在何时所留，他们而今身在何处。我想到你可能会憎恨我干这种事，所以我只是想想。  
　　我在这里的生活开始还未有一周，有些事已经比在大都会时还要糟糕。高谭也不是什么龙潭虎穴，恶性案件并没有传言中的那样频发不绝，工作的紧张度也和原 来差不多，区别是禁忌更多一点，人们互不信任。“你不能把你的后背露给谁”——这是这里的规矩，各人自扫门前雪。还有一个规矩是你得学会在合适的时机提到 一些东西，比如一些人名、潜规则、覆盖地面的隐含帮派势力、你的导师和刻意为之的个人习惯、你熟知的警方人员和内幕……还有蝙蝠侠——然后你还得学会在另 一些时机避免提到它们。很复杂，我一时之间很难向你说明，我简直懒得再去回忆这几天来的某些细节，我只能庆幸你不是真的能看见这封信，否则这些文字必然也 要困扰到你。  
　　我只会择取其中之一来简单描述，来向看不见的你倾诉。在我向你叙述我今晚的奇遇之前，我要说些关于高谭的琐事给你听。  
　　今天是周末，当然了这是大都会的概念，高谭公报这里没有什么周末时光，这都怨企鹅人（真是戏剧化的绰号，他们都这么叫他，他的真名应该是奥斯瓦尔德· 切斯特菲尔德·科波特，我费了点劲才记住），他因为主要证据毁坏而被法庭判处释放（格雷的嘀咕说那一定是他本人收买策划的）。此人走出牢房即对新闻媒体宣 称是司法腐败导致他含冤入狱，下一步他将有可能要请个好律师控告司法机构个别人员，并将全部投资撤出高谭（格雷又嘀咕说如果换做是我们的董事长来说这番话 倒是可能会有人感到压力巨大，科波特先生的实力能对高谭构成的影响还未上升到他自己臆想的那个高度。蝙蝠侠会看着他的——我的助手说。）  
　　不管科波特先生的影响力究竟如何，他被无罪释放这件事到底引发了公众争议。政府门口有人举牌示威，我没有看到现场，只看了照片。昨天上午足有四五个钟 头，我在高谭市政府论坛的投诉区刷出了大量新帖，都是针对这个事的，有些是本次案件的受害者，有些是更久之前的积怨者，有些是愤怒的市民。此外，很多公众 交流网站，如推特上使用关键字搜索也能找到很多言论，有些相当犀利，又有些若有所指。这不能给报刊提供多少资源，却将导向问题推至一个尴尬的层面。我们为 此紧急开会，撤换版面，达菲小姐关于薇诺娜·莱德枪击案的后续报道被完全撤下，她非常生气，纠缠了我很长时间，以令我咋舌的蛮不讲理，完全耽误掉我的一顿 晚饭。  
　　这并不是说我对晚饭的看重程度已经超出了对一个无辜女孩意外惨死的同情，可露易丝，你到这里来就会立刻明白了，高谭的报业人简直全都是钢铁之子，他们 几乎都是不用吃饭的！特别是安琪拉，据我观察她每天最多能抽一包烟，虽说是健牌，却一定是最高浓度的那种。她有时也咳嗽，咳完就左右看一看。有几次她显然 发现我在看她，表情可不怎么愉快。  
　　她的版块终究被撤换下来。罗林斯先生亲自定的版，通篇论调一致，都是企鹅人相关的，谁也不能插其他话题进去，甚至蝙蝠侠也不可以。有两篇关于蝙蝠侠与 企鹅人昔日恩怨的稿子最终被撤换下来。罗林斯先生的说法是“不适合在这种严肃的时事题材报道中加上太多都市传奇调味。”我们版的摄影师肯尼斯·瓦特则在午 餐时对我透露说是董事会严令禁止拿蝙蝠侠开涮，“大概布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠的铁杆粉丝，或者董事会根本在背后炒作这个事。”  
　　我说即便我们不登载，网络文章也有很多往蝙蝠侠头上联系的，猜测会更离谱。  
　　格雷插嘴说只要他们找不到他本人，拿不出实证，所有的标榜和诋毁都会随着时间消磨自我矛盾互相内耗——然而报刊信息却可以成为历史存证。他说这些话时的口气肃穆，仿佛只有我们才能找到真正的蝙蝠侠似的。我不好评价他这番话，只得沉默着吃我的鸡蛋炒饭。  
　　那该死的鸡蛋炒饭。  
　　我的父母在我很小的年纪就教导我要对食物感恩，但我总觉得那必须是“适宜人类进食的食物”，其中绝对不包括我今天中午吃的鸡蛋炒饭和刚才吃的我叫不出 牌子的简易酱油拌面。我一直很好奇什么样的厨师才能把盐晶凝结成整块包裹在一片煎得半焦的蛋皮里，却由着米粒夹生未熟？还有那种号称北京炸酱面的酱油拌 面，用的到底是怎样的酱油呢？当我听说了这两份外卖都是在同一家中国餐厅叫的，我真的很想专门为它写一页主题报道！  
　　炒饭我吃了三分之二，拌面最多只有两口。我把它吐回了盘子里，正在思考是否要弄块餐巾擦擦我的舌头，这时达菲小姐走了进来，分给我两个乳酪餐包。那才是值得感恩的人类食物！我赶紧问她要面包店的订餐电话。  
　　她则问我要我的手机，直接帮我把电话存好，又手指麻利地锁好键盘，绕过桌子踱过来，把手机塞在我的衬衫口袋。  
　　她还帮我整理了领带，指甲掐住打结的部分，拉扯了一下。可我呢，就像个傻瓜一样，呆坐在椅子上完全不能动弹。我知道你一定看不到，这是我要在这里写下这细节的原因。  
　　我喃喃说：“不是我要撤掉所有莱德相关的。我本来给你留了版面。”  
　　安琪拉咯咯笑起来，还揪着我的领带，然而横眉瞪眼，猫一样的绿眼珠在眼眶里转着圈。我不知道她在打什么主意，只好尽可能地贴紧椅背，这样能离她远一 点。整个采编区的人已经快走空了，才几天光景我就习惯了最后一个离开大厦。我不想让他们给我冠上“空降”的名衔，不过我认为效果不怎么好，特别对达菲小姐 而言。她一定认定我如我的前任一样，仅仅是个人事部门按履历和考绩敲定的懦弱之徒。  
　　“你很经常因为餐包之类的东西感激他人吗，主编先生？”在我默默点头之后，她松开手，又说，“幸好我没有这种坏习惯。”  
　　她带着大获全胜的自得，容光焕发地走了。确认载着她的电梯已经到了一楼，我才收好东西，和奥奎因一起踏入电梯。他住在北城区那一带，离伯爵大街隔着若干个街区。我们坐同一条线的城铁，他在法罗站换乘。  
　　这是我第二次跟他一同坐车。时间已经比较晚了，当时大约是晚上九点钟，车站候车的只剩下几对闲人，我和格雷并肩站着。高架铁路车站是二十多年前的老建筑了，全开放式的格局没有空调，我的助手看起来有点紧张，他把双手抄在衣袋里，在早春的寒气瑟缩起脑袋。  
　　“聊点什么？”我想分散他的注意力，“再给我说说蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“嘘，最好别在这个点儿。”他回答，“这可是‘他’的时间。”  
　　好吧，我承认他有点神经质。不是我们普遍意义上说的那种，总之……只要提到蝙蝠侠他的表现就不是太正常。他是坚信那家伙是具体的、实在的、深不可测的 强大之物。夜晚降临他就无所不能。就像吸血鬼或者狼人，这也是它们的横行钟点了。有那么几分钟，我的思绪抛弃了小格雷穿越时空，我幻想着两百年前的高谭， 此地还是海滨的荒野，没有那么多的污染也没有那么厚的云层，蝙蝠在岩洞倒挂，血族在土中潜伏，狼人们静待月圆之时……我们的列车到了，我的想象被打断，我 转头对奥奎因先生笑了笑，算是对我突然走神的道歉。  
　　我们纵穿城区，进行一场疲惫的旅行。格雷还是不时看看窗外，但更多次我发现他在打量我。我猜他可能有话要说，便问他：“有什么想跟我说的？”  
　　“没有——不——也许……”他低下头，“确实没——”  
　　“有点累？或者我的工作方式……”我很抱歉，除了会前打印材料和叫外卖我今天几乎没主动跟他说过话。  
　　“不，肯特先生。你做得挺好的，协调得当，连安琪拉都对你评价很高。有什么事情我会对你说的，先生。”他谨慎地低下头说道。  
　　“离开报社以后也不愿意叫我‘克拉克’吗？”我有点好笑，他低着头剥指甲的动作似若一个困窘的小孩。  
　　“噢，好的，克拉克先生。”他低着头，剥着指甲，机械地重复道。哦露易丝，我想他并不信任我。信任需要时间，我们认识太短。希望将来我能够充分扮演好一个小团队的领导者的角色，不要让我的这位新搭档太过失望。  
　　我们在法罗站下车。车站下方是两条窄窄的街道，在我们的脚下折叠相交，然后，再往两个照明状况完全相反的街区延绵而去。格雷收了一条短信，在车站与我匆匆道别。  
　　“快回家，肯特先生。”他语调严厉地对我说。我看见他用跟白天打印文件时完全相反的亢奋神色冲下站台——而我记得他本来是该要在原地换乘另一条轨道交通线的。  
　　我迟疑了两秒钟，紧随着他离开的方向走下楼梯。在我的右手是灯火辉煌的商店街，左手却是大量民居。我完全不熟悉这一片，在沿着路灯按照臆断的方位走了 几步之后，发现自己通行的方向愈来愈多衣着暴露的夜游人士，似乎再往前走，就又是一条酒吧街了。我只好暂时放弃了人脑自动寻径这个功能，站在原地，背对着 一条狭窄的巷道，借着路灯的照明掏出我的手机来，按下解锁键。是时候让GPS功能披挂上阵，帮我找出一条能够安全绕过夜间娱乐聚集地的道路爬回我的小窝里 去。  
　　手机屏幕彻底亮起来的瞬间我听到耳边许多条声音同时在喊着：“蝙蝠侠！那是蝙蝠侠！”  
　　后来我想了半天，确认可能在我走下站台前他已经出现过一回了，格雷是本地人，他总有那么几个蝙蝠爱好者的朋友会给他发短信的。照我看他正致力于直接面 见活的蝙蝠侠，自然不会放过这种机会。在我惶惶不安地徜徉于高谭的陌生街道上时，我身畔的不少路人都在看天，也许等的就是某人再度闪现的这个瞬间。  
　　可惜我错过了这个瞬间。我的手机屏幕点亮的同时我看到了安琪拉·达菲最后留下的信息。她用我的手机记事簿写着：给我打电话，我在车站等你。  
　　两桩对我来说劲爆程度不相上下的事件同时占据了我的大脑，半秒钟的时间我在想完蛋了安琪拉难道还在新式改革区的车站？又有半秒钟的时间我意识到我至少——应当——尝试一下用手机抓拍……  
　　我发誓，露易丝，那会儿想这么做的人绝对不止我一个。那一瞬间整条街上的人都在仰头看天，少说有十几个个带拍照功能都亮起了闪光。可天上除了蒙蒙的云雾，什么都看不分明。即便真的有蝙蝠飞过，那看起来也不过只像是云雾叠罩之间最黑的一片阴影而已。  
　　我不知道格雷·奥奎因有否掺和在拍了照片的人中间，若他确然拍到了——哪怕仅只是拍到了黯淡的云层罢了——他也必然是兴奋无比的。我想他现在搞不好就 跟街对面那个十多岁的男孩一样，正埋头摆弄手机，往推特或脸书上更新。我打赌我到家后随便搜一搜就能发现一堆“蝙蝠侠重现”、“黑暗骑士再起”之类的热门 词条。我敢赌五十块。  
　　至于我自己，最终只是捏紧了我的手机，并没有切换到拍照功能，也没有把它举起来。我想得更多的还是安琪拉，我认为我必须得马上打个电话给她，让她别做傻事，快点回家。出于不可告人的怯懦我在号码拨出的同个刹那掉转了整个身子，面朝着巷子，朝着漆黑的不可告人的秘密。  
　　我看见他就在那里。就在那里。  
　　蝙蝠侠。  
　　没错。蝙蝠侠。他就在那里。他就在我的身后，在纯然的黑暗里，站着？可能是飘着？悬着？——反正不是如他拟态的同类那样倒悬着。他当时离我不过几英寸，我不知道有几英寸，我想他一把就能揪住我。  
　　我看见他苍白的眼睛和苍白的下巴。他唯一裸露的部分，不太像人。他太苍白了。嘴唇也苍白——如果他有。我确实没看出来他到底有没有嘴。  
　　我听见自己的喘气声。还有那见鬼的电话回铃音。  
　　我不晓得我的手指有没有发抖，我的嘴唇有没有发抖。我不晓得我整个人有没有发抖。我的脑袋后面几公尺的地方就有其他的人不断路过，没人看我也没人看见 我看见的东西。音乐在我的身后乱响，一会儿有一会儿没有。那他妈的到底是首什么歌啊，为什么老是断断续续的将要熄灭了呢？  
　　那其实也挺短的，最多几秒钟。蝙蝠侠和我，我和他，对视的那么几秒钟。那几秒钟完了，电话拨出去了，我也差不多完了。我觉得我快断气了，被魔咒蛊惑住了，被他那漆黑和茫白的造型惊骇了，我不能出声也动弹不得，他只用他的苍白一瞥就教我变成了一个深埋在土地里的死物。  
　　在我死之后，他张开双翼，我听见类同布帛掀动的嘶嘶声，他在我的眼前弹起。就那样，弹起，在那么窄的仅够一人通过的巷子里，一跃消失。  
　　电话接通了，安琪拉惺忪的语音在彼端响了。“嘿……？”是她慵懒的声调把我掘出泥土。“克拉克？——肯特？”她在那头问。  
　　我说“嗯”。  
　　她说：“你不会还在车站等吧？”  
　　我说“没”。  
　　她笑了，咯咯笑着，对我说：“那就好，我就觉得你也没那么笨。”  
　　我对她说晚安，露易丝。我该好好责怪她两句的。我没有。我对她好好地道了声晚安，挂断电话。  
　　这时候我觉得自己想你想得发疯了，露易丝。仅此而已。  
　　  
　　M$ULKeCraZ.【注9】　　  
  
  
　　【注8】：Oh My God的缩写，哦我的上帝。  
　　【注9】：Miss you like crazy的缩写，想你想得像疯了一样。


	4. Chapter 4

Clark Kent's Memo  
  
　　20XX年3月21日11:27am  
　　闹铃：无  
　　优先等级：一般  
　　关键词：蝙蝠  
　　  
　　出现时间：20XX年3月20日10:15pm左右  
　　出现地点：法罗车站附近，老高谭伯勒姆区，目标可能是米特忒安酒吧街。  
　　具体位置：一条巷子。太窄了，仅一人宽，不可能有名字。两侧的建筑分别是萨尔玛餐厅（是个墨西哥餐厅）和拉贝烘焙屋（楼上是个日租旅馆）。建筑高度均不超过7层（光线问题，没有看到什么抓钩或者钓鱼线）。  
　　>>>>推论1：他大概是为了躲避人群，偶然出现在那里。那巷子太脏了，墨西哥餐厅把污水和食物残渣都倾倒在里头，我要是都 市游侠才不会把那种地方当做据点。不是蹲点的好地方。他站在我背后，似乎并没有一股扑面而来的辣椒味儿。要不就是周围全都是辣椒味儿，我的鼻子已经死了。 暂时先推断他是偶然出现在那里。  
　　>>>>推论2：应该不是模仿者，消失的速度太惊人了。即便他的脑袋后面挂着根钓鱼线一下子给拉上去的这速度也够超级的了。怀疑他用了幻影移形【注10】——要是真有幻影移形。或者类似的方法，抓钩、钓鱼线、火焰喷射器（我也没看见火焰）……好吧，我先假定自己遇到的就是真货。  
　　形象特征：  
　　1、全身漆黑（光线问题，角度问题，不能判断他穿了什么，还是根本没穿，本来就黑）；  
　　2、有尖耳（真的真的有），一对（>>>>推论3：非独角系怪物）；  
　　3、可能没有脚，也没有影子（当时没往下看，如果有下次要先注意这两个细节，切记）；  
　　4、有翼（听声音更像是斗篷之类的东西），没有看见手、利爪或软质触手（可能藏在斗篷类的东西里面？如果确认是斗篷他就极大可能是人类，但乍看上去真的不像）；  
　　5、有眼，没有眼珠（>>>>推论4：是人类的话可能用什么挡住了，很好的伪装，虽然未经证实，现在已经有快速瞳孔扫描技术了，这能使人们最终查出他是谁……BTW他真的是人类吗？他能在一秒钟内凭空消失！）；  
　　6、下巴苍白（我没见过任何一种纯黑色的生物会长一个这么苍白的下巴，倘若靠得再近一些我会看见他皮下的血管吗？他有血管吗？先记下来，跟脚和影子一样，下次注意）；  
　　7、嘴唇的形状不明（这个器官一定是有的，要不然他要怎么进食呢？或者他其实有根虹吸管【注11】，到了需要时就……o(>﹏<)o这太恶心了，我不能接受）。  
　　>>>>推论5：蝙蝠侠是一种类人的、有嘴的生物。有极大可能性就是人，须待进一步考证。  
　　>>>>推论6：蝙蝠侠不会莫名其妙出现在一个地方，迄今为止他没有做过任何无目的的事情，近四年来出现频率愈发走低（各种 扮演者和仿效者的出现频率却呈相反态势，所谓的流行……），类似时间去米特忒安附近转转可能有线索（先在GPS上定好地图）。  
　　备注1：多提醒格雷一次不要再去张家中国味餐馆订餐（把安琪拉给的电话写在他桌上，邮件也给一份）。  
　　备注2：安琪拉早晨没来上班（没请假，没人知道她去哪儿了，问也不说！我又不能直接去问崔西FFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT！【注12】最好下午开会时提一下，即使在大都会大家也有随时汇报自己方位的习惯，安琪拉甚至没有注册脸书！她真是个怪女孩。）  
　　备注3：午餐时间最好能跟格雷谈谈，还不知道他到底看见了我昨晚看见的东西没有。搞不好他以前就看过（但要注意不要表现得太关注）。  
　　备注4：查一下蝙蝠侠第一次出现和消失的时间档案（我的登录密码好像权限不够，下午开会后试着问问崔西老大）。  
　　备注5：晚上给妈妈打电话。还有时间的话给露易丝打个电话（尽量还是网聊）。　　  
  
  
　　【注10】：Apparate，《哈利·波特》里提到的的移位法术，Apparate三要素为标 （Destination），决心（Determination），从容（Deliberation）。即将意识击中到目标上，下定决心想着一定要到那个 目标并让这种想法从大脑充斥全身，然后在原地转个身让自己的身体变得虚无，从容地移动。  
　　【注11】：使液体产生虹吸现象所用的弯管，呈倒U字形而一端较长，使用时管内要预先充满液体。  
　　【注12】：即FT，Faint的缩写，昏倒。CK愤怒地打了一堆。


	5. Chapter 5

Angela Daffy's Diary  
  
　　保存于20XX年3月26日01:06am  
　　天气：多云？晴？这他妈的鬼天气已经一个月都这样了  
　　提醒：无  
　　  
　　我的生活是一团糟。  
　　多好啊，我干这行7年了，现在依然能坐在在这里抱怨高谭的天气，抱怨我的生活。我的生活到底是什么？我觉得一团糟对我来说已经是一个固有名词而非是略 带感叹的形容。我年届三十，离群索居，一天有6个钟头对着电脑，再花10个钟头对着手机、我老妈、伪善的编辑、抠门的老板、不同程度的投机者、真自恋的假 疯子、撒在城市各个角落里流氓恶棍、犬儒主义的男人和女人……我跟他们斗智斗勇，自以为是，捞取一点生命的残渣权当我的价值。然后我只剩下8个钟头了，这 剩下的8个钟头我要用来吃饭、洗澡、化妆、购物、去健身房，最后我忘了什么？对，我忘了一项，一项我作为一个人类到底还是需要的细节，睡觉。如果还有剩下 什么时间我会用来睡觉。倘若我可以不用睡觉，我过的就几乎是中国时间的生活了。如果这还不是一团糟，我真不知道该用什么来定义“一团糟”这个——在而今已 然进化成固有名词的形容。  
　　话说回来，现在，周末深夜，我坐在这里，对着空白屏幕，连个音乐都不开——我打字如飞，究竟是为了什么？我的咖啡壶十分钟前就响过了，我无视它，浪费 它再度由沸腾逐渐冰冷，就像我的人生，我是为了什么？我不止一次对自己说我得过正常的生活，辞掉这份工作，可能去投奔我那职业投资顾问的老爸（尽管他和我 妈不共戴天但这又关我他妈的什么事啊），进入他的圈子，继承体面衣钵，赢取丰盛人生。我应当早睡早起，每天锻炼，定期美容，定时定点吃营养顾问建议下的定 餐，结交有身份的男人，或者成为他们身后的女人，相夫教子不用每周去上跆拳道课。就像我的老同学，莎拉就是这样的，兰妮也是这样的（不过听说她最近离婚 了，抚养权也丢了，这见鬼的世界早没童话了），我操他的这种生活才够味儿不是吗？  
　　我应当过美好周末，穿着居家裤（上帝啊我才发现我连高跟鞋都忘记换下来就开始打字了，我是要有多疯啊），光着脚——我可以蜷坐在沙发上，靠在爱人或者 爱犬的身上，看一夜电影，慢慢地吃两个苹果。我上周买了五个苹果，刚才我把它们都丢了。五个苹果我一口都没吃，我彻底忘了它们。这半个月来我满脑子里都是 些什么啊，市政建设，没鼻子吉米·诺瓦克，我所谓的正义，曼克林兄弟是杀人狂，警方铁定有内鬼，检察官不作为，小薇诺的蓝眼睛，十五岁的时候我也在类似的 球场打网球，莱德太太的病情，克拉克·肯特的性感屁股。  
　　操，他真的挺性感的。他们到底是从哪儿搞来这么一个极品傻鸟来当主编的？  
　　我查过肯特的资料，他也是常春藤【注13】毕业，跑过非洲，一次普利策题名，履历不错， 在大都会干得也挺好，文笔老气（人也老气横秋的，穿得很土，我还以为他有三十五岁了呢，其实哪有），没有脾气。他刚来我就觉得这人是不是没见过血啊，后来 想想他在非洲大概是见过了，难为他还装得那么天真。我知道他很有城府。真正没有城府的男人是一味冒进的，每天欢乐无限，带动着空气都在跳舞。肯特不是那种 人……好吧原本我以为我知道他是哪种人的，现在看来，我是不知道的。他可能有什么毛病，或者他就是那种传说中早就绝种了的好男人。  
　　我究竟是怎么了？现在是午夜我居然饿了！晚饭我已经吃过一大块牛排了，往常晚饭我都还是有控制的。打完这个我就去睡觉，我发誓，我肯定能睡着。大不了我吃两片药，小剂量的根本没瘾，妈妈总是大惊小怪。  
　　我的生活是一团糟。要是我真还有点魅力的话现在我应该睡在那谁的床上嘛。我大败而归，而他赢取了良好的声誉，我还没什么好说的。我明天要怎么去面对 他？明天我绝对不去上班了。我上个月就忘记使用假期，他们并没有给我加薪。假期是要自己记得才有的。在报社大家就这么默认了，我们宛如一群熟稔的私奴！高 谭废奴已经150年了！  
　　我需要在这里记录下我这崭新的失败，也许我更应该陪我妈去教堂，跟小屋子里装神弄鬼的老头子说说发泄一下……算了。她以前也从不去的，最近突然来劲了。一定是她参加的读书会有问题，我下次得问问她到底都读了哪些书，免得她又遭人诈骗。  
　　呃，我的打火机又不见了……可能我丢在牛排馆了。回头我问问肯特。这不错，是个重新开始的好话题。也可以暗示他一下我对他还有点儿意思。我现在恨不得他就在门口，马上就要按响门铃。但两个钟头前他的电话已足够表示我们完了，他是《威斯敏斯德信条》【注14】的虔信者，而我是一个典型的高谭单身女人。  
　　这个事情得从上周三说起，龅牙仔伯德收了我的钱，一个多月来都没给我什么消息。本来我也没有指望过这条线，我在市警署的朋友暗示我龅牙仔脸上的伤可能 来自蝙蝠侠，他从未扛过逼供，想必又在那个穿斗篷的精神病患者面前把他的老板给卖了。警察们都不喜欢蝙蝠，他把该他们干的事儿也抢过去干了不少，还搞得广 大市民都觉得警方很无能，整天都需要这么一个舞台剧表演狂来帮忙拾屁股。我同意这个看法，法上之法是不合适的，尤其在一个无法无天的地界儿里。我又不能全 然苟同于这个看法，因为GCPD自己的屁股就是没法儿擦干净，就那么十几个人从来没拿过脏钱，你要市民去相信谁？吉姆那个老戈登成天叫嚣着要整顿内务，我 从来没看他一伸手就把谁开除。他们默认这些事发生，甚至装了个蝙蝠灯，砸了再装，装了再砸。闹剧。作秀而已。  
　　我打赌吉姆·戈登早晚会去竞选市长，就算他直接去竞选州长我也不奇怪。相信他的都是他妈的傻瓜。  
　　伯德终于对得起那几个钱给了我篮球场大对决的消息。本来我想跟主编——我是说肯特的前任，埃蒙先生打个招呼，让他搞个合适的人陪我去盯梢，他在本地警 界的人脉也能有点儿用。结果我一大早冲到报社，埃蒙先生已经跑路啦。上司换调什么的，我总是最后一个知道。格雷·奥奎因一定早就知道，他装死。这小子嘴真 紧。现在是克拉克·肯特的天下了，大都会来的宠儿，履历清白一次超速都没有过，他从天而降，跟超人一样，还是个赫赫有名的“超人真相揭露者”。超人只干了 八个月就炒了人类的鱿鱼，我觉得他多半只拿高谭的履历当个跳板，所以刻意低调。他长得那么英俊，摘掉眼镜以后格外勾人，格雷看他的眼神都快融化了，可怜的 小孩。在他问出SorG【注15】之前我先下手了，回头他知道了会不会恨死我（现在我倒是怀疑肯特搞不好真是弯的，要不然就是我长得太难看了）？  
　　篮球场的结果就是小薇诺死了，坏家伙们改日再战。莱德太太几乎送命……我一遍又一遍自问过是怎样的痛苦才能让一个健康的人突发心脏疾病呢？我没有孩 子，将来多半也不会有，我不能体会。薇诺娜死在我的视线30米外，我过去的时候她连呼吸都停了。她不是第一个死在我面前的高谭女孩，她的死状并没有去年我 在港口拍到的那个四岁女孩的残躯恐怖。她甚至没什么痛苦。她的妈妈比较痛苦。我幻想她是我妈妈，而我觉得若我遭遇类似的事情，我妈妈是不会如此痛苦的，她 把我视作失败的残次品已有相当长的一段时间了。  
　　从离开牛排馆到现在，我一遍又一遍地自责，今天为什么要去找肯特。我图什么？版面（该是我的就是我的找他有什么用，他又没有实权）？胜利感（难道我要 把上过的男人都装瓶供起来吗）？普利策（我可不觉得跟他睡一次就能得到什么经验）？当我把小薇诺的照片给肯特时，他的眼睛里流露出痛苦，没错，就从他那副 爆傻的黑框眼镜后面。那是纯然的悲悯，干净透明，不该在一个空降而来的傻鸟脸上显现。不仅仅是同情，还有更多的，我不能形容却又永远相信的东西，正是对那 些东西的信仰逼我不能离开现在这一团糟的生活并且将它糟蹋得更加惨不忍睹。我在肯特的眼里看到了，我以为这是共鸣。  
　　幸亏我还没自恋到就把这一点火花当做命运。  
　　但我居然为他注册了脸书。他不知道。要什么样的傻鸟才用真名注册这种公开社交网站啊。肯特就是这种傻鸟，他用真名上网，随时随地汇报自己的位置（我要 是恐怖分子，投弹第一个就把他炸死，太容易找了），周日的晚上我给了他两个餐包（我买错了，讨厌那个味道，不然干嘛给他），他那无形的一直存在的狗尾巴摇 得遍地生风。一个牧羊犬般的小男人，有性感的长腿和屁股，衬衫扣到领口第一颗，一丝不苟等着人来开封。他身上有太多我没有的好处，就是那天莱德夫人第三次 挂掉我的电话并且用温柔的哀求要我“这个报纸婊子”别再拿她女儿的故事博取眼球。版面什么的对我不重要了，我想要有人为我的好意而微笑。  
　　高谭是这样的，大家连假的微笑都懒得给。就不给你一个好脸色。  
　　克拉克·肯特不属于高谭，他呆不久的。  
　　因为他会为食物微笑，为好意感恩，为弱者不平，为他人委屈，为正义沸腾，为下属忍耐。他到目前为止还是个好人，到今夜为止，明天难说。谁知道他的嘴巴有没有我想象的那么紧，倘他把今晚的事情告诉崔西老大我就死定了。罗林斯先生最忌办公室恋情。  
　　上帝啊我真的要疯了，最起码也让我有机会开始恋情，我明天要怎么办！我只不过是在我的主编帮我的迟到早退莫名失踪担待了两周之后，在我的工作不顺生活 一团糟深闺独处寂寞难耐了老长一段时间之后，终于挡不住欲念熏心想找个像样的男人来以身相许。早晨我还担心他会不会是某种性变态，把美好的事情搞得恶心兮 兮；现在我却只会担心他是个性无能，因着被我窥破玄机而蓄意报复……  
　　我承认我策划了起码两天了，从餐包之后，从我耍过他之后。我觉得没人有必要对另一个才认识了几天的人那么好，他多半有所图谋。我一无所有，只是个女人 而已，我需要防范于未然，抓他的把柄。我想逗逗肯特，才给他留了信息。我没想过他会真的去等我，他也确实不会不是么？他所表现出来的关心和事后的缄默让我 觉得他挺可靠，就是那时候我开始胡思乱想了。没错，就是那时候。  
　　太久没有人在那个时段给我无关工作、责任、愤怒、罪恶、痛苦的电话。我承认我也幻想过有人在午夜为我捡拾玻璃鞋。  
　　我以为至少他会为我捡那么一次。  
　　今天早晨……哦是昨天早晨了。我没有迟到，去办公室找肯特，没提版面。我帮他整理领带，本周第四次，他很拘束，但还是没拒绝。我留意到他的工作电脑页 面开的是推特和脸书，第三个页面上露出蝙蝠侠标志——听说那个疯子最近又出来转悠了，警察们都在抓狂——还有内网聊天器，桌上摊着便签，字写得不错，是我 喜欢的字体，内容我不在意。我七年前回到高谭，只做过这一份工作。很多人说有更好的选择，我自己也清楚，可我有些积习难改，我习惯了混乱的生活。我爱高谭 这城市，这是我父母相识相恋把我带来人间的第一个落脚点，如果这里能找到我想要的东西我不想去纽约。今天早晨我以为我看到了一线阳光，其实高谭的天气没 变，只是我自欺欺人。  
　　一定常常有人帮肯特整理领带。他的前女友？大概。他不可能从来都没有人爱。  
　　我又给他留信息，老办法，他还是没拒绝。午餐时他装得跟没事人似的，倒是我七上八下了一阵子。他跟格雷那个小家伙头碰头吃一样的饭，格雷是故意的，肯 特要么是太迟钝，要么就是装迟钝。格雷还开玩笑说：“天天吃一样的东西会长成一个样吧？”知道他底细的人都笑疯了，我们这位主编也跟着笑，他到底是真不知 道还是假不知道？  
　　今天是周末，也没什么事。企鹅人被放出来以后，像没鼻子和曼克林那些三流角色都消停了，我估计他们是真消停了，搞走私谁能搞过企鹅人啊。我跟了这条线 一个多月了，现在彻底完败。六点多钟肯特把一大半的人都放走了，他自己也在收拾东西。我想去跟他搭话，他居然跟格雷两个人一起走掉了。我只好追着他们上了 高架铁路。他们同路，我并不顺路，他们哪里知道我就在隔壁车厢，一直看着他们说话。格雷拿手机出来不知道给肯特看了什么，傻大个儿主编还挺惊喜，旁若无人 地笑起来。老实说肯特的体格真挺棒的，我还怀疑他以前是橄榄球运动员呢，结果看资料他居然有先天性的骨质疏松……那句话怎么说的来着？人不可貌相，反例也 一样。  
　　他们在法罗站分手，格雷要换车，肯特不用。我就下了车，跟着他，穿过几条街道，看见他在酒吧街附近打转，表情迷惑，有点像是迷路了。我犯了可能是我这半年来最大的错误，我主动走到了他的面前。  
　　我他妈的真是……我应当跟着他，刺探他的秘密，搞清楚这人到底有没有什么奇怪嗜好，最起码先调查一下格雷到底给他看了啥才对呀。我去喊他做什么，我硬 贴上去跟他回家做什么？他的手机明明有GPS他怎么会迷路呢？我已经30岁了，生存原则还是怀疑一切，我为何单凭偷窥了一个男人的脸书两个礼拜就稀里糊涂 地信任他呢（好了好了我还偷窥了他的推特和Last.fm【注16】）？  
　　后面的情节就好像玛格丽特·杜拉斯【注17】的无聊小说，无病呻吟，我最恨的那一种。我 们在高谭最脏最乱的路上并肩行走，有一搭没一搭地谈着天。他明显是不晓得该怎么跟我这样的女人交谈，就只好谈书本和音乐，我都留意他那么久了，他喜欢的我 差不多都清楚了，说话自然上道。到后来我已经受不了这样压着嗓门说话了，七年来我从未跟任何一个男人用这么废话连篇的方式交往，这座城市的性格已经渗透进 我的骨头缝里，我承认我绝对相信感情就是速食面，而不是牛排大餐。  
　　我的神啊，我居然还真的跟他去吃了牛排大餐！就在伯爵大街他租的房子对面！在我把他推倒在他的床上又被他连滚带爬地拒绝了之后！我真是疯了！  
　　事情直到我们走到他的家门口时都还是正常的，肯特问我住在哪儿，难不成住得很近？我其实就住在新式改革区，罗宾逊公园的南沿，不过我不想让他觉得我目 的性太明确了，就跟他撒了个小谎，说我住在23街区。果然他顺理成章地邀请我进屋，我也就顺理成章地进了屋。他去泡咖啡的时候，我看了一下冰箱，里面只有 一罐啤酒。他不嗜酒，应该不会像我前前任床伴那样还喜欢在做爱时抽我的脸。一切都在我的计划之内。只要他的表现差强人意，我不介意在他滞留高谭时跟他保持 这种关系。  
　　他在厨房烧水的间隙我很仔细地打量了他的房子。老房子没啥好说的，泛着浅绿色的碎花墙纸还比较新，床是双人床，整个屋里没有成套的家具，餐桌边的两个 椅子都是全不同样的。看吧，他没把这儿当家。他根本没用心布置，随时有可能拍拍屁股就飞回大都会去。好在他收拾得很干净，这个习惯不错。卫生间里有直供热 水，我喜欢，我以为我至少能洗个澡再走的。  
　　肯特先生用速溶咖啡招待我，这是怎样一种可悲的生活啊。他让我坐在沙发上，打开电视，把遥控器交到我手里。我实在受不了了，告诉他我不是来看电视的， 接着我就吻了他……脸颊、鼻翼、嘴角……我太他妈的主动而他太他妈的被动，他根本就一动没动。他没动，也没推开我，我不知道他既然不想干一炮干嘛不推开 我。可能他也有那么一点儿想？也可能他怕伤着我？我不知道，也他妈的不想知道。  
　　我吻了他有好几分钟，他的嘴唇紧紧绷着我也不好再深入了。我整个人都吊在他身上，那姿势也不方便我伸手摸他的兄弟。而且下面明明应该是由他来摸我，这 才是正常程序。他还是没动，我踮着脚，吊在他身上，我往前进他就往后退，最后他一屁股坐在床上，我就骑上去了。我发现他真的不行，他都没怎么兴奋。我按了 一下他那儿，觉得大小没什么明显的变化啊，我当时就想了不会吧我的吻技不该有那么差——我也没机会好好发挥就是了，他守得很死。我按着他他就倒下去，表情 紧张得不得了，像个快要被我强奸的十四岁小男孩一样摇着头说对不起我们不能干这个。  
　　我说有啥对不起的呢，各取所需呗，你要是真的不想要我可就走了。他居然真就说他不要这样，他觉得这么搞是不对的，我们只是朋友。  
　　这回换我没动。我到现在还是想不透他这是什么意思呢，他还跟我说什么最起码应该让他先来追求我，如果我允许，他觉得该从送花开始。他摇着头，看着我，眼睛里毫无波澜，却做出一副诚恳的口气，来套我的话，问我有没有喜欢的花。见鬼！他真以为我们还活在简·奥斯汀【注18】的小说里吗？  
　　我说我最讨厌花，然后从他身上下来了。肯特赶紧滚到一边，从床的另外一侧爬着下地，背对着我把眼镜戴好、衬衫理得整整齐齐地，才好像惊魂未定一般，掉头问我：“那你总有喜欢的巧克力吧？”  
　　我说巧克力热量太高，吃了怕要发福。他想了想又说：“那我们一起去吃饭？你没吃过饭呢，我也没吃饭。我都有点儿饿了，安琪拉。”  
　　我连他家里的一口速溶咖啡都没喝着，就原封不动地退出大门之外了。我俩客客气气地，出门张望了一下。喏，街对面就有个现成的牛排馆，装修很新，店面也 很大，这可帮了他的大忙了。他指着那个叫什么的来着——噢，阿方索牛排馆——对我说，他到了高谭以后还没有像模像样地吃过一顿呢，现在这头一顿就跟我一起 吃了。  
　　牛排还是不错的。他请我吃了菜单上最贵的牛排。我觉得很不舒服，他难道认为我是穷途末路了，想倚靠什么手段来混日子？从他进食的动作看，他是真饿了。 我不喜欢这个牛排馆，所有的伙计都是意大利佬，而且都离我们远远地，扎堆躲在一边说话，只有一个男孩来来回回地送餐点。来吃饭的人也少，连我们在内就三两 对，店堂拐弯那一边和二楼也没去过，可能都没半个鬼影，谁晓得啊。  
　　吃完了牛排，肯特还想请我吃冰激凌，我说不可能——上帝，我说这三个字的样子一定很凶，从他的表情我就觉得他被狠狠吓了一跳。我还妄想补救，就继续压 着嗓门跟他好好地解释，说我正在减肥，这块牛排已经是极限了。他问我是要打车还是要搭城铁。我当他的面叫了辆的士，直接去了隔壁街区的高架铁路站台。我还 是没跟他说实话，我依然说我住在23街区。上帝啊，那些都是骗人的，我应该跟他说实话。  
　　我一上城铁就哭出来了。我一直哭，整个车厢就我一个人，反正有人也无所谓。哪个城市的角落里没有哭泣的年轻女人啊——尽管我哭到一半的时候才发现自己没有带一片纸巾，真是倒霉透顶了。  
　　城铁载着我走到一半，我的手机突然响了。就是克拉克·肯特这个让人摸不透的混球。我晓得我自己是个什么东西，我晓得我在接通电话的瞬间怀着什么样不可告人的念头。我按了接通键，为了不让他听出我哭过了，故意离得远了点，只是回答了一声“嘿”。  
　　我听见肯特在那头问：“安琪拉？你到家了吗？”背景很旷的样子。他在狂风一样的背景声音里给我打电话。他不会还在街头徘徊吧？  
　　我只好含含糊糊地回答：“就到啦。”  
　　他在那头用如释重负的，飞快的语速对我说道：“好啦安琪拉，快回家，把门窗锁好，洗个澡暖暖地睡一觉吧。忘掉今晚的事。”  
　　他说完这句电话就掐断了。我就知道我完了。我操他妈的、彻头彻尾地、毫无保留地、完蛋了。  
　　而且我真的饿了，写到现在我都饿死了。管他的养生啊减肥啊身材啊美容啊，我要去把冰箱里剩下的半个蓝莓布丁吃掉再睡觉。我要给肯特发个短信请一天 假……明天再发。我今夜不要再想到他了，我不要再想到任何人，包括我自己。我会吃了药睡，手机关机，不定闹钟。我会抛弃这世界。  
　　这个他妈的见鬼的世界啊。　　  
  
  
　　【注13】：The Ivy League，由美国东北部之八所学校组合而成：布朗大学、哥伦比亚大学、康奈尔大学、达特茅斯学院、哈佛大学、宾夕法尼亚大学、普林斯顿大学、及耶鲁大学。  
　　【注14】：是基督教神学的典范，清教徒神学的结晶，由参加英国威斯敏斯德会议的一百多位教牧神学家，经过长达三年的讨论，于1646年12月完成，1660年得到教会公认。这里AD姐姐的意思是她觉得CK简直是个17世纪的清教徒……  
　　【注15】：Straight or Gay的缩写，直的还是弯的。没错，小Grey O'Quinn底迪是个Gay，现在大家该知道他看CK欲言又止是为毛了，但仅此而已，这个细节仅仅是初始设定，后面没有太多发展。  
　　【注16】：世界上最大的社交音乐平台。音乐库里有超过1亿首歌曲曲目（其中300多万首可以收听）和超过1000万的歌手。每个月，全世界250个国家，2000万人在这里寻找、收听、谈论自己喜欢的音乐。这个数字还在不断增长。  
　　【注17】：Marguerite Duras，法国当代最著名的女小说家、剧作家和电影艺术家，《情人》和《广岛之恋》的作者。  
　　【注18】：Jane Austen，英国著名女性小说家，她的作品主要关注乡绅家庭女性的婚姻和生活。


	6. Chapter 6

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　20XX年3月26日01:56am  
　　闹铃：无  
　　优先等级：一般  
　　关键词：蝙蝠2  
　　  
　　出现时间：20XX年3月25日10:40pm左右  
　　出现地点：苏尔科技大厦顶楼  
　　下为录音：  
　　这句是试音，这句是试音……让我来看看效果怎么样……  
　　哦……咳。效果还不错。为啥我的声音每次录下来以后总是变调得特别厉害呢？是不是我离麦太远了？……先不管它了，咳。  
　　我是克拉克·肯特，克拉克——肯特。值此深夜进行这番录音，我知道可算是非常态下的非常之举……噢天哪，这个调调真像莱克斯·卢瑟。不要。重来……  
　　我是克拉克——肯特，现在很晚了而且我的手这会儿没法打字，所以我打算试试电脑的录音功能。自带麦克风的声音听起来很怪，但愿以后我自己还能设法笔录……那以后再说。我想我必须记录下我今晚的遭遇……老天这是昨天了吗？天啊我明天还要上班！我——操操操！……  
　　赶紧，抓紧。我们继续。  
　　……我先去烧点水。  
　　……（脚步声，开门声，关门声，椅子的哀鸣，喘气声。）  
　　说到哪儿了……呃，这个事情必须从我的同事安琪拉·达菲说起。  
　　我认识安琪拉还不到半个月……快半个月了。我不得不承认，她是个不错的姑娘，本地人，有张希腊风格的脸蛋——黑色的头发像缎子一样光润。她不瘦，也不 胖，给我的第一印象是她是那么像露易丝，第二印象是她有一对超大的……算了，大家都明白的，她的衬衫有那么两颗扣子，你永远觉得它们就要爆开了，你很替她 担心，你会想这要是真的……碰……该要怎么办啊。其实这不关我的事。  
　　……这真的不关我的事。  
　　我说这些不是代表我已经开始忘了露易丝和她带给我的所有快乐时光，我知道我不算个完美男朋友——完美、前、男朋友——但我爱她。即便我不能拥有和她一 起的生活，我们曾经有过的也是值得珍藏的记忆。我与她分享我这几年来的许多梦境，我不知道她有没有觉得烦恼，唔，她可能觉得我简直烦死人了，她有劝我去下 个深度睡眠音乐程序。我没有听从。在我看来多梦还未困扰我的健康，何况我爱着那些不真实的……我的意思是我喜欢飞行。这个后面再说，这也是我为何一定要录 下我今晚这些遭际的缘故。飞行，这是很大的一份。  
　　安琪拉对我的态度一直很微妙。怎么说呢……她比露易丝还凶。呵呵呵呵（笑了7秒钟左右），我蛮喜欢凶巴巴的女孩子的，这种……我从小就被她们踩得满地 打滚也无所谓。我知道男女有别，她们终究是娇弱需要人照顾的，所谓的上风只是一时。我很高兴露易丝一直以来都能逢凶化吉，我很高兴自己做对了一些事，我让 安琪拉避开了危险。我做到了。  
　　……过程中有些细节真是不堪回首。这跟我的录音主题毫无关系我也不打算说了，难道要我七老八十拿出来听的时候再自我唾弃一回吗，当然不了。我又不傻。  
　　我又不迟钝，我知道安琪拉不会是像她说的那样偶然地在闲游中遇见我，我离开报社的那会儿她还坐在位子上一动没动呢，怎么可能会比我先到米特忒安？除非 她是跟我搭同一班的列车……这个可能性倒是有的。我觉得她可能是觉得我很奇怪，以为我跟我的前前任一样，是高谭哪个帮派的恶棍出身，靠着洗白了的履历继续 为黑帮效力，利用新闻界的便利扒扒警方的内幕消息……不，我不是那样的人，将来我会慢慢向她证明。我会。  
　　我完全可以理解安琪拉对我的敌意和不信任，我仅仅是不能理解她对我的好感和献身行为。她高傲而聪颖，在第一次言语交锋之后我即找了很多她过去的文章来 看，内有很多一针见血的论调，虽然受近来风行的犬儒主义影响很重，但是我能够接受的那一种风格。她比她的年纪与外貌彰显得更为老辣，这些犀利的文字如果扎 根于星球日报，她早就艳惊四座。  
　　而这里是高谭。一座确然老过大都会的城池，锦衣妆裹，依然无法掩饰满身细碎的伤痕。昨天在城铁上格雷给我看他一个爱好文学的高中同学的网路日志，上面 有一段书写高谭的话很有点儿意思：“她就像每一个老处男的初恋女神，醉眼朦胧两臂都是淤青的针孔，做爱时不着一丝，自甘情愿被所有你叫得出名目的混帐糟 蹋，你却摸不到她的一根头发。你自命英雄，一心想救她，结果赔上性命也未必赎得起她。”——格雷说我猜的没错，写这段话的哥们儿正是个警察。  
　　好吧……我想知道高谭大学的文学系还有没有在职辅修班？回头我得去搜一下——开玩笑的，说回安琪拉。  
　　……（喝水的声音。）  
　　我猜安琪拉以前的性经验可能不是太好，她看起来蛮饥渴的。有些女人一生都未高潮过。也有些男人一生都未坚持过3分钟……这方面其实我还行，我倒不是担心自己不能让她满意，我只是觉得不该这么占一个女孩子的便宜。  
　　对了论年纪她好像比我还大一点？……这不是问题。我不爱她。这才是问题。  
　　……（叹气声。）  
　　大概我一直觉得自己无法跟不爱的人做爱，我们人类就是这样了，有时候想法会直接作用于肉体，所谓的灵魂映射？——扯远了。没那么复杂。我在这里说来说 去，话头绕着地球可以转几圈，其实就是不想承认我在憋了快一年没找人解决过，对着一个大波熟女还完全没有硬起来的这回事嘛。我就是没硬，可能我还在想露易 丝，也可能安琪拉吻错了地方。我想我最敏感的地方一定是脖子……啊……对……脖子。  
　　这个等下再说。我真是丢脸死了。（用力拆开包装袋的声音。）  
　　……（细细的呻吟声。）  
　　真奇怪，我的耳朵一直在闭气，从我遇到……开始……听什么都怪怪的。我觉得是我的身体确实太差了，完全不能承受剧烈一点的运动，我只是被人携行着运动……唉。我可真是一坨垃圾啊。（咀嚼薯片之类的东西的声音。）  
　　（声音略带含糊）露易丝也很少吻我的脖子。我觉得露易丝可能对身体接触不像我那么在意，她怀有某种洁癖——也许女孩子们都这样，我老是搞不懂女孩子， 她们喜欢吻你，都是从吻开始，却又偏偏不吻你想要被吻的地方……对，我想要被吻的有很多地方，她们都不感兴趣，我又不能说：“露易丝，你别亲了，那儿我啥 感觉也没有，是不是肉太厚了？”我也不能说：“嘿！安琪拉，要是你真想跟我来一炮还不如舔……”  
　　咳。  
　　我知道我跟那些有名有姓的混蛋其实也没两样。  
　　……（停下来咀嚼，越嚼越慢。）  
　　我……我不知道我是怎么了。就像……我……也……不知道他是什么……一个有名有姓的混蛋？一个有名有姓的妖怪？一个怪胎？昨天之前我不知道他是什么。现在我仍不知道他是怎样的一个……存在……但他存在，他存在。他是真的。  
　　请安琪拉吃牛排是我干的那些数不过来的蠢事中最蠢的一件。我太慌乱了，她一定不知道我有多害怕，怕她把我当个怪胎。她一定很少被人拒绝，我应该选大多 数人会选的选项。安琪拉真的很好很好，她那么聪明，而且跟我挺相投的。我们喜欢一样的音乐，看一样的书。作为现在的女孩子而言她真的知道很多书，我以为现 在的姑娘们都不看书了呢。她甚至说得出几本读书笔记的封面式样，很有见解。当初我传图片上网之后很是被人嘲笑过一阵，如今大家更倾向于下载电子档案来收藏 文字，什么都是快餐样式。露易丝从不肯与我去电影院，我求了她很多次。她觉得我是一个拖拖拉拉的男人，她的节奏很快，这也是她的优点嘛。在大都会的时候吉 米跟我说理查德收藏了100个G的电影，不管这是真是假，他们现在一定可以坐在床上一起看下载来的电影，用一个笔记本电脑就可以了，关掉灯，这也挺有气氛 的。我不该执著于电影院，我不该执著于牛排大餐。如果我不要露易丝去电影院她就不会跟我分手……不，别那么天真了克拉克。我知道她不中意我。  
　　如果我不要安琪拉去牛排馆她就不会被那帮来历不明的意大利人发现。有几个人我好像在网上看过模模糊糊的截图，这应当是高谭哪个黑帮的成员。安琪拉最近 在调查的是哪两个帮派的破事儿来着？……没鼻子诺瓦克和曼克林兄弟。这两个名字回头要详细查一下，搞清楚到底是哪一边的人绑架了我，他们有可能还会对安琪 拉下手，我最好能提醒她……我的手机丢了，记得明天一早去买个新手机。  
　　安琪拉打车离开后大约有十分钟，我一直没有回家去，而是在街上站着，重新启动我的手机GPS，想找一条捷径去酒吧街。那会儿还挺早的，我觉得可以转 转，没准儿我能再遇见蝙蝠侠呢。可是我的手指僵硬发冷，点选了两次都选不中触屏。我大概骂了一句“操”。我肯定骂了，我当时都快抓狂了。我现在想不起来当 时的细节，就是因为就在这个当儿有人在我耳边问了句：“要帮忙吗哥们儿？”  
　　我的心情太坏了，什么都没听出来。一般来说我会注意到那人的意大利腔的，那我就会迅速跑开，培训都说那样还有机会……我早把所有培训中的所有注意事项忘得差不多了，当我抬起头答话时我看到了枪。  
　　……唉。高谭这地方真是太容易搞到枪了，我们在大都会还曾遇到过一两个持刀歹徒，在那种治安好的新城坏种们势力单弱些，没那么快弃用冷兵器。说到哪儿 了？……我看到枪，心里还在想要是他要手机我要不要直接给他，突然另一个硬邦邦的小玩意儿从后头顶着我的背，又一个意大利人，好吧，他说：“老实点伙计， 我们不想在街头上就给你开两个洞。”  
　　我以为他们不可能个个都有枪，还说：“嘿，嘿，我看过电影，你们不要以为用打火机或者电筒就能——”结果我再一低头就看到枪管了，即便是仿真的也是能 崩铅弹的那种，而且他们不止两个人，其中有一个似乎正是方才牛排馆里见过的，厨师或者侍者，可惜我没在意。有人说面对一把枪你掉头就跑，被子弹命中的概率 只有0.4%。但没人算过被三四把枪从各个方向一块儿指着的命中率，这是我乖乖就范的原因。我听他们的吩咐，交出手机，跟着他们走了。  
　　我被逼着走到牛排馆门口，那里有一辆厢式车停着，玻璃都贴着不透光的膜。有个人对我说：上车。我看门都关着，就没动。他们大为光火，不知是谁在我身后 猛推了一把，那该死的门刚刚好打开，我就一头扎进去了。我觉得吧，这种状况下挣扎喊救命是不明智的，很多命案都来自慌张的初次犯罪者。车里也有两个意大利 佬，瞧着只有二十出头，我可看不出他们是初犯还是惯犯，反正我没吭声，让他们把我抓住整个拖进去了。他们接着就亮出一副警用手铐，我开始有点迷糊，难道这 是隐性的FBI？他们把我的手铐起来，其中一个就抓住我的头发，把我的后脑往车壁上猛撞，我的眼镜滑下来了，什么也看不清，这是最讨厌的。我的头没破，疼 痛也不是那么难以忍受的，总的来说，还行。  
　　……（喝水的声音。）  
　　其他的坏种也挤上来了，整个车后半截跟闷罐一样。其中最老的一个家伙帮我把眼镜推上去，拿出一根烟……可能是意大利烟……我说我不吸烟谢谢，他就自己 点上了。他问我安琪拉住在哪里。他不是好好地问我安琪拉住在哪里，他问“刚才跟你去吃饭的那个大波婊子住在哪儿？”我说我不知道。这他妈确实是实话。我不 知道安琪拉住在哪儿，她告诉我的位置多半是假的，她的眼神说明了这一点。而我也理解她，哪个像她这样的单身姑娘会轻易告诉别人自己的住址呢？保持必要的警 觉性是很明智的。现在这就有用了，他们抽我耳光，用力打我的脸，还给了我……应该是胃部？——给了我好几下……当时挺痛的，不过现在我还能吃东西，这就行 啦。  
　　……（包装纸的声音，咀嚼薯片的声音。）  
　　我晓得自己是肯定不会招供的。其他人就难讲了……总之保持戒心是个好习惯。而且，万一他们给我用吐真剂【注19】呢……还有摄神取念【注20】啊啥的。虽然我觉得他们可不像是霍格沃茨【住21】毕业的，毕竟，高手无处不在嘛，哈，哈（停止咀嚼，喝水的声音）。总之我确实不知道安琪拉住哪儿，这才是最安全的。安琪拉现在还是安全的，这比什么都好。  
　　车一直在拐弯，我试着去记忆拐弯的次数和方向，估算位置，以后方便报警什么的。等车停下来他们一脚把我蹬出来。对了在车上他们搜了我的身，除了没用完 的那张代金卡我口袋里只有便条纸和圆珠笔。我连包都没拿。钥匙在门口的花盆里我也没带。有两个家伙还为我没带现金多打了我两下。他们消停以后我摸了把脸， 发现鼻子出血了，我满脸都是血。好在牙齿一颗都没坏，眼镜滚在一边，我戴起来看发现还是好的，新换的树脂镜片也没有裂。谢天谢地。  
　　嗯……我是试图去记忆车行方位什么的。其实没有必要。他们没有瞒着我的意思，我一下车就看到了“苏尔科技大厦”的标记。我觉得这不是个好兆头，而且他 们根本没蒙脸。至于枪上没装消声器这个事——大厦里一个保安都没冒头，看样子就是不想管了，他们崩掉我出不出声都一样。可我没办法反抗了，太晚了，他们都 有枪。我问能不能让我去洗一下脸，没人理我，我只好拿袖子简单擦了擦。他们把我领到电梯间，先到了11楼，但没下去。年纪最老的坏蛋溜出去打了个电话。我 当然听不到他说什么，他离得挺远。我偷偷问其他的绑匪能不能把我的手机还给我，我给我妈打个电话。他们中有个人，就是收了我手机的那个还想打我耳光，被另 一个拉住了。过了一会儿他们的头儿回来了，我们一共六个人，一起上了28层。  
　　最后一层是爬上去的，被几条枪指着爬楼的感觉真不怎么样。有个家伙上前拉开了天台的门，风一下子吹在我的脸上。我不想出去，但他们逼着我继续往前走。 有两个意大利佬在我背后讲笑话，用了一些意大利词，我听得半懂不懂。其中有个笑话挺色也挺好笑的，我差点笑出声来……这个就不说了。天台上很冷，有许多管 子，各种管道都有，他们把我拷在一根细管子上，两个人看着我，其他人扎堆不晓得在说什么。我跟我的看守说我想上厕所了。  
　　我那时并不是真的想要上厕所，这只是一个策略。如果我一定没救了，我也想留下点信息，电视剧里有点脑子的人都是这么干的。而且很多电视剧里的聪明人都 是从厕所逃脱的。这种大厦显然每一层都有厕所。我以为，他们应该会允许一个将死的人去上个厕所吧。他们中最年轻揍我也最狠的那个开口了，他操着一口典型的 高谭风格移民英语，说：“你会在厕所门上写字，打碎镜子，或者从天窗逃掉。你当我没看过电视。”  
　　都这样了我就只好不说话了。他们拷我的管子高度位置非常不佳，我不能坐下也不能站着，只好保持吃力的半蹲着，很是无助地等着坏蛋陪审团给我一个判决。  
　　……从我被绑架到那件事发生大概有一个半小时。因为他们后来把手机还给我的时候我瞥了一眼时间，10:38pm。我想的是我必须要记住这个钟点，我要 死在这个钟点了。他们判决的结果是让我给安琪拉打电话，把她约出来。他们的老板不赞成白白地把我干掉，也不肯亲自过来把我干掉。他们的说法是要是我按稿子 念就把我好好地送回家。我觉得他们脑子里想的一定是等我按照稿子念完了就把我干掉。他们给我我的手机，让我给“刚才那个美人儿”打电话，要我不管说什么好 听的都好，把她约回来，回伯爵大街。他们要找的是安琪拉的麻烦，他们中的头头还跟我说什么“你本来也挺无辜的，女人就是麻烦，是不是呀兄弟？”  
　　我说那正好，我本来也想甩掉她了，还故意问他们是不是真的会放我走。他们当然说是，鬼才信呢。我本来也想过要不要乘机给妈妈给露易丝打个电话，或者还 是想办法报警，可他们不是真的把手机还到我的手里。有个年轻的家伙拿着电话，看着我按键，我一点花样都想不出来。电话一接通我就听见了我很熟悉的，这个钟 点的城铁车厢里必然会有的那种空荡荡的背景音。安琪拉好样的，她骗我，她家离得很远。  
　　我就赶紧问了：“安琪拉？你到家了吗？”  
　　她的声音模模糊糊的，似乎离话筒有点儿远，我隐约听见她说：“就到啦。”  
　　我大声嚷起来——我以为这是我最后的留言了，所以尽可能地大声嚷起来。我对着话筒喊：“好啦安琪拉，快回家，把门窗锁好，洗个澡暖暖地睡一觉吧。忘掉今晚的事。”  
　　可能没喊完电话就被掐断了，我伸手去抢手机，居然被我抢了过来。我按下911想把手机扔出天台去——他们说现在定位时间很短，也许手机砸坏前他们就知 道我在哪儿了呢……有人用手枪的弹仓砸中我的下巴，我的腿软得站不住，我倒下去时有只脚踩在我的手背上，接着重重地碾了几下。手机被抢走后，立刻被摔碎 了。他们把手铐解开，又踢了我几脚，很多条嗓子一块儿乱吼乱叫，大意只有一个就是我是真不想活了。  
　　我当然想活咯。我根本没想过会死在高谭一座从来没去过的大厦顶楼，被一帮不认识的坏蛋拿枪爆头……有人掏出枪来对着我的头。我闭上眼睛，听见金属敲击的声音——叮的一声。然后什么都安静了。  
　　……对……那是比死亡还要安静的一种情况，好像连风都停了似的。我睁开眼睛——推好我的眼镜。感谢树脂镜片我一眼就看见了……我看见了——他。  
　　蝙蝠侠，就是他。  
　　又是他。  
　　他蹲在天台护栏的一个折角上，一个普通人类绝对不可能站立的地方。他的翅膀边沿在风中飘摆……嗯，好吧，于是么，我看清了那绝对是一顶斗篷的一角。他漆黑浑然，角度的缘故下巴也不那么苍白了。我开始喊救命。  
　　无论如何他是我的一线希望，我开始喊救命。他向我扑过来，坏蛋们向他开枪。他几乎刀枪不入，我没有看见他闪避，要么就是他闪得实在太快。他的动作实在 太快了，是我这样的人类根本无法匹敌的。他冲向我，扔出很多武器，也可能没有扔什么武器，反正我什么都没看清他就到我面前了。  
　　……他几乎就到我的面前了。只隔着一个家伙。那些家伙们乱喊乱叫乱开枪的时候他们的头头就直奔我来了。他才真是行家呢，走过来给了我肚子上一拳，从裤 腿下抽出一把军刀，不紧不慢地把我拖起来，把刀刃顶在我的脖子上。这很难为他，我比他还高半个头。这也让我很为难，因为我觉得超丢脸的，竟然被一个比我矮 小的中年人劫持了。他拿刀顶着我的脖子，这时候蝙蝠侠就停下来了。  
　　他站在水箱的阴影中，没有说话。我觉得脖子有点痛，意大利佬已经把我的脖子划破了。他的手乱抖刀子也乱抖，真是太不小心了。他抖着抖着就乱叫起来。他叫着：“你这个变态的——”太可惜了，他也就这么给掐了，哈哈哈哈哈（非常爽快的笑声）。  
　　我看到蝙蝠侠冲过来，他的斗篷张开。就在我怀疑他会把我们两个都包进去的一瞬间我的挟持者向一侧歪倒，附带一声惨叫。而我成了这一刻唯一被那斗篷包住 的高谭游客。他包住的瞬间亦抱住了我，用一个奇怪的套索穿过我的腋下合拢上锁。我听见金属片咬合的声音，还没来得及问脚就离开了地面。我还留在那楼上的时 候我想：他的力气可真大啊。  
　　接下来我就被他带着跳楼而去……呃，滑翔，其实我想说的是滑翔。他张开他的斗篷，我看见它鼓风而起，化作真正的膜翼。我大叫起来：“这是翅膀吗？哇太棒了！”他不回答我，我被他捆在自己的身上呢。  
　　但那是真正的飞行。他的翅膀可能是个改良版滑翔翼，可是我们并不只是御风滑翔，不是纯然倚靠风力的。我尝试过滑翔，在被我的关于飞行的梦境困扰了两三 年后，在刚跟露易丝分手的时候我就去了。在海边他们教会我使用滑翔伞飞一小段，离地也不远。我觉得不是那样的，我梦里的感觉要更真实，飞得更高，更自由。 就像蝙蝠侠的飞行方式，我们可以顺着风，也可以逆着风。他始终不说话，我背对着他也无法看到他的脸。我们起飞时我只来得及把眼镜抓在手里，我像坐过山车那 样惊叫起来，只叫了一声。我必须承认那是我太爽了，不能自控。  
　　我看着地面，我们向上方而去，然后慢慢盘旋。各种建筑和路面不端整地罗列着，下方似乎有好几排的厂房，路灯星星点点地环绕。我看着它们，知道它们就在 那里，万物皆在应在的位置，在天空以下，扎根地面……风刮得我有点冷，也不是那么冷。我们离云端尚有距离，这是二十层楼左右的高度。  
　　我听见我自己说：“谢谢你。”我说了很多遍，像祈祷一样……蝙蝠侠是不懂的，我不是为了他救了我的命，而是因为这段短途飞行。这已经很接近了，接近我 总是会有的梦境，在饥渴的浅睡眠之中困扰我的，让我总是觉得失望和不满足的东西。在梦里这是我固有的能为，而事实上人却不能飞。我只是个人类。  
　　……（长时间的沉默。）  
　　下降比起飞更突然。他突然往下坠。要不是这样我都要忘了我是他的累赘了，我差点要忘了是有个人带着我在飞而不是我自己在自主飞行。我们直坠地面的同时他打开了套索上的锁扣，猛然着地并技巧地把我托住，以免撞碎我的踝骨……多帅的动作啊。  
　　……（长时间的沉默。喝水的声音。）  
　　我决定要再度向他道谢，也想着要把我知道的事情都告诉他，拜托他去拯救安琪拉。但他放我双脚着地的刹那用钢铁一样的臂膀固定了我，箍住我的身躯，包括 手臂，我不能动，也说不出话来。换句话说，他抱着我，而且抱得太紧了。在空中他没有抱我是因为他要操纵他的翅膀，而现在他抱住我了，把我包在他又变软了的 斗篷中……我该受宠若惊的，若不是我肺里的空气正在急剧减少的话……接着，对，就是接下来了，事情发生了。他咬了我。  
　　……（沉默，吸气声。）  
　　……我照过镜子了。没有牙印，只有刀子划出来的伤痕。他当时应该就是含住了那伤口，我脖子上的伤口……来得太快，我什么都没反应过来……我正在戴眼镜，他的一只手突然箍住我，一只手抓住我的头发……我只能看见天，看见云……我也没看见天空和云我天旋地转。  
　　他的嘴唇冰凉……碰着伤口的时候我浑身战栗起来，一种类似快感的刺痛让我的血管发热……（喝水的声音）……发热。  
　　我浑身发烫，像发烧一样……对，像是发烧。连淋巴结的酸痛都那么近似。我能感觉到他冰一样的舌尖，那舌头带给我的针刺般的痛楚……啊……是的，像 针……像虫咬蚁噬……我困惑又迷醉，似如喝了很多酒，耳朵也开始闭气了，我听见我的心跳声，比任何一个时候都要响，我听见许多细碎的声音，熟悉又陌生，如 影随形。  
　　我又一次大叫起来，被我自己吓坏了。我大叫起来……我勃起了所以我大叫起来。我重复一遍，我发现我勃起了。操……多见鬼啊，我……（一个短暂的停顿。）  
　　……我，被蝙蝠侠救了，被他带着飞走了，然后被他抓住吸了血，然后我勃起了。还有比这个更不可思议的吗？我的经历……我的奇遇……安琪拉吻错地方了？还是吸血鬼的唾液都能催情？  
　　再说了，那只蝙蝠，他是吸血鬼吗？我其实不确定……我的脖子上没有牙印，伤口正在愈合……感谢那位老人。  
　　说到那位老人了吗？……还没有……对，我大叫起来，蝙蝠侠一把推开了我。他的力气比那些恶棍大得多，我差不多是被他一把扔出去的，扔了四五米远，后背 撞在地上。我在地上打滚，喘气，摸着我的脖子，差一点就要伸手摸我的……还是不要说这个了……我蜷伏在地上抬头看我的救主，他只扫了我一眼就忽地转身跑 了。他跑得还是那么快，简直比出现时的行动还要快得多。我都没来得及再说一个字，他就消失在夜色里了。  
　　我爬起来，发现身处一片陌生的建筑之间。一大片重复的厂房，我在某个工业园区内。这于我是完全陌生的。我的手机也丢了，没法定位寻径；我也没有手表， 不能知道时间。我抬头看天空，天空就是那副灰蒙蒙的样子，两周来从未变化过。我努力地回忆方才俯视到的道路，随便选定了一个方向，开始往前迈步。  
　　我的……一直软不下去……唔，很难受……（喘气声）……刚才我到家第一件事就是去洗澡，顺便解决了一下。太丢人了。真的太丢人了。  
　　我一边走，一边就那么……硬着，心里空白一片。我对自己重复说：没事了，没事了。可是我自己知道并不是一切都好的，一切都不正常。我双颊滚烫，耳朵闭 气，兴奋异常，像一个醉醺醺的酒鬼那样深一脚浅一脚地走路，还认不出路。我不敢叫喊，不敢呼救，仿佛怀揣着一个炸弹，不能让第三人知晓。走了很久以后…… 也许不久……我不知道……反正，来了辆车。一辆崭新的劳斯莱斯古斯特【注22】。  
　　……这是个魔法之夜。我开始怀疑我真的不是个麻瓜，我是个哑炮【注23】吧？……  
　　简单说，那辆劳斯莱斯搭了我。开车的是一位老先生，看上去都有六七十岁了，穿着三件套的西装，领带系得很端正，双温莎结。他把车停在我旁边，摇下车 窗，问我要不要搭车。我从没这么近地看过这种车，这车太贵了，完全不可想象。我回答的第一句话不是感谢他的好意或者拒绝什么，而是：“这是劳斯莱斯！”天 哪，我是要有多逊啊！  
　　那位老绅士用纯正的英式英语回答我说：“它是。”  
　　我踟蹰了。我真的需要搭车我完全不认识路，但我怀疑我的身上太脏了，我是从伯爵大街来的，还在地上滚了好几次，而且我满脸血痕。我想说算了，又觉得机 会太难得，就站在那里不吭声。那位老先生不等我回答就按了一个钮，离我最近的后座车门以一种优雅的速度慢慢地打开了。他对我说：“上车吧孩子，吧台里有个 药箱。”他显然已经看到我身上的血了。  
　　他开车很稳，而且很友善地轻声问我住址，那口吻更像是怕吓着我还是怎么的。我没有碰吧台，也没有碰任何地方。我不贴车门坐着，尽量缩起我的手脚，只占用了很小的空间。他开出厂区时我回头看了一眼，大门旁的招牌上镌刻着金字：苏尔工业园。  
　　大门开着，保安还是没有出现。这是很反常的，不过我也管不了了。离开工业园后我才告诉了他我的住址。而且我说我马上就要搬了……太蠢了克拉克，他看起 来就不像跟他们一伙的，意大利佬也没有那种车。我问他的名字，他说我可以称呼他阿尔弗雷德，我觉得这个名字有点耳熟……我说我叫克拉克，我没有对他说谎。  
　　……（喝水的声音。）  
　　我觉得说谎也用处不大，这个城市能开得起劳斯莱斯古斯特的人十分有限，个个都神通广大。我记得这车的牌号，我刚才已经查过了。阿尔弗雷德——阿尔弗雷 德·潘尼沃斯先生，布鲁斯·韦恩的管家……一个英国管家。车牌就是他家的……七辆劳斯莱斯中的一辆。他真有钱。感谢上帝，感谢老板……感谢老板的老板， 呵。  
　　那个钟点道路也空旷起来，车开了有二十分钟左右就到了伯爵大街。我花费了很大的精力来掩饰我的窘迫，我一直很窘迫……我不知道潘尼沃斯老先生注意到了 没有……他很好心地把车内的灯一直开着，让我免于在黑暗中发抖。我在车窗玻璃的反光上看到了自己的脸。一张耽于情欲的涨红的脸。我瑟瑟发抖，怕被人窥破一 切。  
　　……我瑟瑟发抖……到下车。  
　　“我看着你回去，孩子。”好心的老先生对我说，“你亮了灯我才会离开。”他真的把我当做一个纯洁无辜的孩子，需要更多庇佑，需要人保护。而我为此羞愧 难当。我慌张地进了屋，打开灯，过了一会儿，才听到楼下传来车子发动的声音。他简直能一脚踩到八十迈，就这样开走了……他都快有七十岁了啊，我的上帝呀。 可见他是故意开得很慢，让我不致受惊。  
　　我是个幸运的人……我很幸运。  
　　……（长时间的停顿。）  
　　我早晚会找蝙蝠侠出来。为了感谢他。当然了。  
　　……当然了。  
　　……（喝水的声音。）  
　　……当然了（声音低下去）……好了，就先这样吧。明天还要上班的。　　  
  
  
　　【注19】：Veritaserum，无色、无味的液体，喝下之后，你就会老老实实地交待出对方想要知道的真相。即所谓“只需两三滴就能让你说出一切”。《哈利·波特》中提到的魔药。  
　　【注20】：Legilimency，使用时施咒者需直视对方，随即读取对方的感情和记忆。《哈利·波特》中提到的读心魔咒。  
　　【注21】：Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry，《哈利·波特》系列小说中描写的专门培养巫师的魔法学校，是欧洲最著名的魔法学校之一。  
　　【注22】：Rolls-Royce Ghost，劳斯莱斯2007年后推出的顶级车款。  
　　【注23】：《哈利·波特》小说中特有的名词，出身于巫师家庭（父母至少一方是巫师），却不会运用魔法的人，与麻瓜出身的巫师正好相反。


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred Pennyworth's Journal  
  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年3月26日，星期六  
　　天气：晴转阴（明天继续放晴，通知园丁明天来调整风信子花圃）  
　　温度：最高9度，最低1度（通知洗衣房来拿地毯，顺便将大衣送洗）  
　　  
　　明日注意事项：  
　　1、a054号柜内的皮鞋和布鲁斯少爷的六件夹克、我的两件皮衣需要上油，通知钟点工明早9点钟来；  
　　2、少爷1月30日说过一次他去年的衬衫要捐掉，这个最好问一下他是打算捐给哪里，而且有三件他穿过一次以上，可能比较喜欢，是否要特别留下；  
　　3、通知先驰【注24】和H&H【注25】的人明晚8点过来（等下问问卢修斯，如果他想说说收购的事情，建议他和对方代表最好在同一时间过来拜访，2楼东四那个房间有敬业的记者常年远距离偷窥，何不顺水人情让他们拍到呢）；  
　　4、订购樱桃和低脂乳酪（堪萨斯的那个供货商很不错，草莓、玉米和番茄也考虑在他家买，编号65674145）；  
　　（一个箭头引致本子夹缝中的补充项目）5、明天可把房间里的白玫瑰换成红玫瑰，他现在不会再为看见这种颜色的东西而冲我发火了。  
　　  
　　正文：  
　　本该是与平时一样无奇的一天。我作为布鲁斯·韦恩的管家已超过二十年，每一天我都试图不要回忆这个数字，不要惶恐，不要推算我的岁月还剩下多少。不要为主人家特殊的口味和疾病忧愁烦恼。但我知道，以上努力往皆无效。  
　　一个人承载秘密太多，难免无法保持自身平衡。幸好我有一些良好的方式来缓解。比如按时按点按计划完成工作，比如每天下午记一点日记，整理一下思路，回 顾一日是非，以为自省。（也为发泄，当然，标上韦恩标签的内层人士个个都快被他逼疯了，只有他自己才会觉得这种悠游于正常人类心理压力标准之上的生活类同 于禅修。）  
　　来往好处想想。我固守着危职毕竟薪水很高，想想尸体修容这类工作——不，他们至少能怀有对死者的崇高敬意，及内心的平和静谧。任何一名管家都不该脱出 义务地长期伺候一个每月至少有一天夜里无视司法取证程序，私自将无名尸体上的零件带回宅邸的雇主，且包庇他的违法行径，乃至堕为共谋。同个时间他应当泡在 香槟酒浴里左拥右抱，即便他有混帐若此我也不会弃他而去。因此我并未弃他而去。  
　　我的决心已定，连司法的严律也可以罔顾，便早已做好了最坏的打算了。他们叫他什么我无所谓，他自己称呼自己是什么才是我所关心的。多年前……翻阅日记我发现那是五年零五个月之前，他选择在深夜里化身Vespertilio superans【注26】，身着披风、面具、铠甲、手持冷兵器，成为他自己的护教人。他从东方受戒归来，在他的祖先之地打响他独自一人的圣战。没有教宗的应允和天堂的关怀，他夜夜征战，连一匹平纹细布【注27】也捞不回来。他的日常作业就是丢给我一副破破烂烂的躯体，若不是伤到不能上马开拔，我想他是不会采纳我那关于加大投资托马斯医疗实验室的建议的。（照我看他和华盛顿一样，还曾是放血疗法【注28】的盲信者哩。）  
　　介于今天是值得纪念的（标记为粉红色，介于大红色是某些人非常忌讳的，虽然他看不见），我特地在日记中寻找了一下当初第一个黑色纪念日是什么时候：四 年前的4月24日，事实上这时间是不对的，这只是他被救回庄园的日子。我们把他弄回来时他神志不清，浑身各处都在渗出乌黑的体液。这才刚刚是个开始，他的 变化之大令人恐惧。在此前我反复用笔尖提及，详尽描述过这个可悲的过程。卢修斯说过他要拿这资料去写黑色题材网络小说，“一定会大红大紫的”。我想说我真 不敢相信啊，你把这话都说出来了。仔细一想他说这句话也是一千个日夜以前的旧事了。我早就知道出了这个事他一定会忙得没有空写小说。  
　　某些人习惯自己把它称为“1918大流感”（我该庆幸他不是个海军少校吗）【注29】。 客观地讲，他对这种病毒（或魔法？我同样不愿承认。在当今世界，魔法依旧被用来特指那些无法分析和难于对抗的力量。所以，还是病毒吧）的形容并非言过其 实，他被强制注入了类似西班牙流感病菌的东西，血液。他们污染了他的血液。血液即生命，这是他们的信条，他们妄图通过这样的方式来击败他，摧毁他。他们妄 图令他蒙羞，在暗处潜伏，等待他的绝望蔓延。而他没有屈服。（我写下这句话的时候内心应当是多么地澎湃骄傲啊，但身为一个日复一日从他的拖鞋里拿走被他绝 望地遗忘了的旧袜子且日复一日帮他换洗的人来说，我宁可他还是专心致志地泡他的香槟浴去。）  
　　他们想把他变成一样非人的物种，俗语叫做“吸血鬼”的东西。而我的少爷认为，基于血细胞的物种改造应当是可逆的，他为此沉寂在他的洞穴中，一夜夜把自 己埋在资料的海洋里。他为此逐渐绝迹于社交场合，对外称病，投资科研，做了无数实验。可他自己正是唯一的样本，那唯一的活体实验对象。他隐约透露过，是训 练他成为以暴制暴者的那些人中的一个，将他变成了“一个病人”（真是顽症），然而他并不知道那些人现在躲去了哪里，他们的具体位置。吸血鬼这个族群仍存于 世，显然，在美国，有他们的藏身地。我的这位主人动用各种资金手段，于过去的几年间买下整个东海岸的传媒业。他不能在全美装满摄像头，但如今他可以调动大 多数美国记者的拍摄镜头，他用这方法寻找他的仇敌，他的制造者——他不喜欢这个说法——那还是仇敌吧。他那潜藏于人海中的非人类的仇人。  
　　至于他自己，是如何度过这些年月的呢？他依然做他的披风男孩，“我不会饮下第一口。”这是当年他对我的保证。我其实不需要他的任何保证，也无力挽回当 初的局面。倘若他不得不饮下人类的血液，倘若他终有一日要大开杀戒，我有自信成为最初的牺牲品之一（他要是太挑剔觉得年长者的血液不香我可就没有法子可想 了），那之后的事情对我而言俱是徒然，我一死了之（不是被吸干就是气死，那还是吸干吧），过去言语上的保证又能有什么意义呢？  
　　四年来我不止一次想辞职。二十多年来我不止十次想炒了韦恩家的鱿鱼。而我现在还坐在这里，韦恩大宅内属于我的卧室中，在我的书桌前执笔记事，这只说明了一个问题：我熬过来了。我这把老骨头又熬过一次来自韦恩的冲击，连我自己都要开始惊异我的耐受能力了。  
　　某些人穿上披风这件事就足够让我想辞职，不过我一念之差，觉得作为一个烹饪爱好者，能够与一名美食品鉴者朝夕相处，后者纵有个别怪癖前者也是能够体谅 的。我为他的舌头和胃袋体谅了他。（我甚至帮他缝过来历不明的伤口，用简单消毒的针穿过他的皮肉！上帝啊我那时就该卷钱走人了。）他被人细胞改造后卢修斯 也劝过我趋吉避凶，离他远一些。我还是做了不符合年纪的蠢事，我还是没走。因为那谁在成为“吸血鬼”后恢复清醒的头一个黄昏，坐在我们临时为他找来的工具 箱里（卢修斯说那是装工具架配件的，后来我毁掉它时在底部发现了一个SDI【注30】的标 记），我们就把他装在那个里头运回来，免得他被阳光烧成灰烬……他坐在那里头，很虚弱，但是跟我说：“阿尔弗雷德，我很饿，弄些东西给我吃吧。”我在系统 中到处乱翻资料，不知道哪些食物会要他的命。最后我给了他一些冰冷的水果汤，他喝下后露出笑容。我没有看到传说中的尖牙，而传说也表示是当他对活物的血液 产生渴望预备猎杀时才会露出尖牙。我想这种时候我怎么能离开他。  
　　真是一着步错全盘皆输啊。我就该在那时掉头走开的，按照他自己的意愿和卢修斯的建议，远离高谭，远离这种病态的生活方式。（我是我所认得的老人家里睡 得最晚的一个！）可我竟没有走，因此我便有幸观看了我的少爷那变本加厉的自残行为。他耗费许多时间和精力来抗拒成为“那种东西”。最初是从急性获得性卟啉 病【注31】的治疗方法入手的，大量输血，倚靠骨髓注射来刺激血红蛋白的生成，注射卟啉原氧 化酶……这完全无效，他的血浆在紫外线下迅速稀释到pH中性。即便是高谭的太阳也能让他烧伤送命。他采用多种方法防晒，只要出门都会涂上厚厚一层“涂 料”。最初有些用处，他犹能在阴天的上午离开他的“盒子”（托尼·斯达克先生送的那个，我觉得那就是个棺材，但我们还是叫它盒子吧）；渐渐的，血红细胞再 也无法自己产生了，他的状况愈来愈差，常常躲在那盒子里睡到傍晚等太阳落山才能起床。有一天他因为参加一个重要的视频会议，提前起来，弄得精疲力竭，还错 过了注射治疗，回到家后发现自己在镜中没了影子，便气势汹汹冲到厨房叫我马上滚蛋，并且把一个驱魔十字架项链劈头盖脸地向我砸过来。这是他成年后对我做出 的最严重的攻击行为，我被金属链坠划破了眼角，出了一点血，因此真的是生气了。那是前年的事情了，我没有记入日记，免得事后翻到的时候会对他奚落得太久。 （他是我见过的将十字架使用得最彪悍的“那种东西”，没错。他自己的说法是他以为我会避开，那很容易避开。问题来了：我为什么要避开？）可惜无论我是否把 这事写下来了我都无法忘记它，到现在那串念珠还在我的西装口袋里放着呢。  
　　根据日记看来，正是那之后他停止输血，开始口服人造血红蛋白。他依然不愿意开始第一口，每天抱着杯子饮用那恶心程度与活体血液不相上下的东西。托马斯 实验室的研究突飞猛进，他们造出了最像血的假血，像得不能再像了，除了温度。他的体温再也没能回到一个正常人的范围内，他的手脚冰冷，从去年圣诞节开始， 心脏就不再保持跳动，而是每日强制消化了人造血红蛋白后才能经由他自己的意志掌控进行跳动。按照人类的意义，他已经是一具尸体。还算幸运的是，这并不影响 他的行动能力，根据上周的平均数据看来，他的肌肉强度是从前的20倍，如果人造血的摄入量适度，加以氧化酶注射促进转化，用特殊防晒霜隔开紫外线……在这 样的大前提下，借助一定的装备，他甚至可以像他的制造者那样，操纵气流与力场，进行短途飞行。但我知道，这并不能让他觉得好些。  
　　我知道他的问题是什么。饥渴，这就是一切。  
　　他每天在药物之外坚持进食一顿，在傍晚，吃水果，喝汤，吃一些生冷的东西。起初这给我信心，后来这成了他的信念，他每天如完成任务一般吃这些东西，我在他的脸上看不到进食的享受。我猜他早就没了味觉，只是迟迟不肯告诉我。  
　　这不是他唯一丧失的东西，性能力又是另外一项。他感染之后约莫半年，才向我坦言他的勃起障碍。我觉得他若不是一切方法都试过了，是不会承认的。“推掉 那些约会吧，阿尔弗雷德。”他蜷在他的洞子里，假装盯着屏幕，盯着那些城市角落的影像和数据，以为这样就能掩饰住他的自弃和悲伤，这不可能。资料显示，吸 血鬼并非都是性无能，恰恰相反，饮下活人之血能让他们长久地兴奋。那能让他们的心脏跃动不息，脸上恢复红晕，身体温热如生。那能让他们像是个活人。可是我 的少爷跟他们毕竟是不同的，也不可能再相同了。他给自己注射了太多稀奇古怪的药物，他把自己变成了非人也非吸血鬼的一种生物。  
　　我仍坚信他不是一个怪物。这得要看标准是什么了。在卢修斯和桑德拉他们这些托马斯实验室的知情人眼中，他永远只是个脆弱的病人，得了绝症，但勇于求 生。他们没有意识到过他的危险。（他曾用十字架击伤老管家，意图将一位六十多岁的单身老人剥夺工作扫地出门，无论是动机还是手法都十分凶残。）他不诡异， 却非常危险，只有我能体会他对进食的渴望。任何一个饿了四年的消化系统尚且合用的生物，都是非常危险的。有一天他坐在那里，他一直的位置，呆呆地看着屏幕 上一张鲜血淋漓的现场图片。一个黑帮火拼的犯罪现场。我在他的身后站立了很久，他都没有发现。后来我把黄桃乳酪递给他，问他是否要去现场看看。如我所料， 他在摇头。  
　　现场的气味太浓郁了，满地的鲜血，已死的受害人和挣扎的受伤者。一顿大餐，滚热可口。他不能忍受他所憎恶的场面最终成了他所渴望的美景。我不确定那天 太阳升起后他在他的盒子里，是否会梦见那凶案的景象，我不敢去想在梦里他是会蹲下捞起那些血液吞食下去，还是一如既往地克制呢？我只能庆幸他在清醒时选择 的是后者。我想他加快备案计划的研究就是这个缘故。他瞒着我，在偷偷地研究驱魔的方法。  
　　比如失传的仪式、古老的咒语、掺着银元素的子弹……他的试验品依旧只有他自己，他对自己开枪，利用吸血鬼的能力在棺材里自愈（我实在不想用隐晦的词了 一说到这事儿我就很愤怒），接着爬出来调整配比，然后恶性循环。最近研发出的一枚子弹让他在窝里老实了整整一个月，他哪儿也去不了，像高烧不退的肺炎患者 一样瑟缩成一团。卢修斯以为他挺不过去了，一口气给他注射了双份的新激素。他熬了过来，慢慢恢复，继续喝假血，与他被强制赋予的天性每日斗争。正如我所信 奉的，我相信他的那样。这是我没有把他扔向我的东西扔回他脸上的缘故，这是我没有结账走人的缘故。  
　　直至昨天。昨天他破了戒。他向我承认他吸了人血。一个高谭公报的编辑，一个无辜的好人。克拉克·肯特是那孩子的名字，他的女伴偷拍了本地黑帮的械斗， 使他遭遇池鱼之殃。按照某些人的说法，他必须出洞去救这位编辑先生，“像他那样清白的好人可不多了”。喏，这就是他的做派了，救人的行动之后，他连吃带拿 打包带走，他虽然没放任自己的獠牙刺入肯特先生的动脉，到底还是因为正对着汩汩流血的伤口，没能忍住。他就着没鼻子诺瓦克帮派小弟开好的口子美美地啜了几 口。（他恢复理智时一定吓坏了……这可怜的孩子。）  
　　他召唤我去苏尔工业园捎肯特回家时我就猜到不妙了。他的声调完全不正常，他喘着气，仿佛刚刚跑了很远的路。他在通讯中就对我说要跟我结账的事，自从上 次砸伤我的脸之后他就再没提过了。他一定吓坏了，我的孩子。他一定认定自己完成了最后的诅咒，变成了真正的怪物。我也很紧张，但勉力安定下来，严词拒绝， 并试着安慰他，可他打断我的话。  
　　“在第二个格子里，”他对我说，“密码是你的名字，阿尔弗雷德。输入之后你会看到一排枪，你最擅长使用的两种都有，可以任选。子弹选k75.42型号的。要是我明天变成那个了，你干完这事儿就走吧。卢修斯会按照预案把你好好送走的。”  
　　哦我的上帝啊，你都听到了是吗。我把肯特送回家，看着他打开了灯我才离开。他应该会没事，我注意到了，他正处于尴尬的兴奋当中。毫无疑问，在那荒凉的 工业园区内，令他至此的人只有我那道德感严重沦丧的雇主先生。我暗地里好奇一个勃起障碍的准吸血鬼能对一个人类做出怎样的逾矩行为呢？他能在这事里找到什 么样的乐子呀？  
　　等我到家时他已经躲进他的盒子里睡了。他在一个吸血族类活动频发的钟点藏起了自己，连他的夜游行头都没脱，就郁郁寡欢地缩进他的壳儿里了，只是把面罩 扔在外面的地上。我为他捡起来，端正放回去。我想着这可能是最后一次了。做完这个，我也回了我的房间，收拾上床，在焦躁中辗转难眠。  
　　今天午后，大约一点钟，我正在修剪玫瑰枝，那盒子的告警响起来了。斯达克先生按照布鲁斯少爷的要求为他安装了温控测试系统，能检测到他的体温变化。他 的体温保持与室温等同已有很长的时间了，所以任何升高都会引起智能系统的告警。他吸血归来后，体温变化不大，但到了次日中午前后，突然开始慢慢升高，最后 完全恢复了正常人类的状态。系统认为这是个反常现象，立刻向我汇报。那时我想这一刻到底是来了。  
　　他的所有驱魔试验品都在蝙蝠洞一侧的壁柜里藏着，第二格是特制的子弹和改良过的枪支。我在触屏按键上输入我的名字，它的柜门弹开了，我看见了那些上个月几乎要了他性命的新装备。  
　　我才不会用这个呢，这正是我讨还我额外的服务价值的时候了。对我来说最好的报偿难道不是他的小命得保吗？我相信他不会彻底堕落，肯特先生此刻不是活得 好好的吗？我只要弄晕他，这就足够了，卢修斯会帮我想办法的。我拿了把猎枪，装上旧版号的子弹，可能是K70以前的产品，扛着它，往那盒子面前走。我选好 了位置，才通知系统强制性打开盒盖。  
　　我听见液压传动的声音，那漆黑的盖子缓缓向我这一侧开启，我看见我的少爷坐了起来。他先伸出双臂，没戴手套，一双苍白的手。紧跟着他整个人都支了起 来，趴在盒盖的边沿上。我发现他的嘴唇是粉蔷薇的颜色，我觉得自己像有很多年没见过了。他趴在那里，懒洋洋的，嘴唇鲜润，瘦削下去的双颊是砖红色。他趴在 那里呼唤我说：“阿尔弗雷德，我饿了，昨晚的西柚还有剩吗？”  
　　我恍恍惚惚地站在那里，并没有放下枪，只喃喃说他不肯吃的西柚被我拿来做了西柚起司蛋糕准备送给桑德拉小姐。他说：“那我要一片蛋糕，行吗？桑达拉不会介意的。”  
　　他看着自己的手，神情慵懒。我留意到他指间的粘液，远远地指了一下，问：“你的手？”  
　　我的少爷咧着嘴笑了起来，用他的另外一只手捂住了嘴。（上帝啊他要什么时候才肯脱下那身万圣节风格的皮革斗篷装啊……他穿着它难道一点都不影响睡眠质量吗？）  
　　“喔，这个……再给我一个试管。”他说，“帮我呼叫卢修斯。告诉他实验室将要得到一份吸血鬼的精液样本了。”  
　　我有点难以置信，就问他：“你自己的吗，布鲁斯少爷？”（此刻我回想起来确实觉得这个话很伤自尊，还好我的雇主完全没有在意，他大概是太得意了。）  
　　我的雇主他得意洋洋地冲我点了点头。“当然。”他放下手，伸出他那血色的舌尖舔了舔粉红色的唇瓣（他嘴唇的气色真的是太好了，即使这只是个假象我也感觉颇为欣慰），停顿了几秒钟方才又对我说道：“我……觉得真是……太棒了。”  
　　我也是。我承认这事情越来越病态了，可是我有什么能力抗拒他的吩咐呢？我有什么能力抗拒这一点微薄的希望，而放弃他不再陪他挣扎呢？也许他最后会一败 涂地变成一个魔鬼，可在那之前他就是他。即便他已经堕落了也是不可取代的。即便他已经一败涂地我也无法离开他让他独自存活。他需要我就像我需要他一样。我 们都心照不宣地不去承认依赖性是相互的这回事。  
　　卢修斯还有十分钟就到了。我们将一起去实验室，再做一些测试。刚才我帮布鲁斯少爷抽了一点点血液样本，跟他昨晚自己留存的血液样本，以及他今天中午提 供的精液样本一起放在低温冷藏箱里了。我的少爷明显还有什么事情瞒着我，不过想必很快我也会知道的。在我这里，这孩子没有秘密可言。  
　　今天的变化也许是个好兆头，也许它是恶兆中的恶兆。上帝令万事万物自行其道，我们一直都在应在的地方罢了。　　  
  
  
　　【注24】：Davide Cenci，意大利著名定制衬衫品牌，1926年创立于罗马，1982年在纽约开设分店。  
　　【注25】：Harvie & Hudson，开创于1920年，是当今杰明街上惟一始终没有易主的品牌，且保留有现场工厂。H&H的衬衫做工精美，一方面保留着传统纯色样式，另一方面还引入了更活泼的条纹色彩，如红色、深紫色等。  
　　【注26】：拉丁文，夜行性的啮齿目和翼手目小型动物，即蝙蝠或东方大蝙蝠。拉丁文全称是Vespertilio superans Thomas。出于各种原因，爷爷并不愿意在日记中写出Batman这个单词。  
　　【注27】：muslin，爷爷在这里拿十字军东征（Cruciata）做蝙蝠侠守护高谭的比喻。都是所谓的“护教”行为，但十字军在东方有所掠获，其一即为这种音译类似穆斯林的布料，后在英国成为纯棉精织物的统称，最初正是十字军从伊拉克地区带回。  
　　【注28】：blood letting therapy，源自古希腊医圣希波克拉底和伽林，认为人的生命依赖四种体液：血，粘液，黑胆汁和黄胆汁，这四种体液对应空气、水、土和火。其中血液在四 种体液中占主导作用，人体皮下的动静脉血管和身体各个内脏器管有所联系，得不同的病，就在不同的血管上开口子放血。美国开国总统乔治·华盛顿即是一位放血 疗法的狂热信奉者，并且多次为他的佣人施行过放血疗法。1799年12月14日华盛顿生病，因放血过度（125盎司）导致死亡。爷爷在此也是吐槽 Bruce在当蝙蝠侠的时候受伤不肯就医，自己在家用土法凑合，早晚跟华盛顿一样把自己玩死。  
　　【注29】：1918年全球范围内大爆发的流感疫病，又称西班牙流感，曾被疑为黑死病重来，其实病菌类似今天的猪流感。据称全球范围内有可能有5千万 到1亿人死于这场瘟疫。海军少校保罗·刘易斯博士在这场瘟疫中曾率领宾夕法尼亚大学的菲普斯研究所对抗疫症，堪称现代疾控先驱，后他于1929年死于不明 疫症（一般认为是黄热病）。爷爷拿来吐槽蝙蝠以疾控手段对抗初拥之后的细胞改造。  
　　【注30】：Strategic Defense Initiative, 亦称 Star Wars Program，简称SDI，即反弹道导弹防御系统之战略防御计划。  
　　【注31】：porphyrin，是由于血红素生物合成途径中的酶缺乏引起的一组疾病，又称为紫质病或吸血鬼病。患者对紫外线严重过敏且需要大量输血。此种顽症有遗传性和获得性两种。


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius Fox 's Memo  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年3月27日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年3月26日10:26pm  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年3月26日09:07pm  
　　日志编号：θ5γ727.8  
　　记录者：桃乐丝（福克斯宅AI系统）  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　  
　　下为录音：  
　　桃乐丝，现在开始记录，标注为今天的编号8，谢谢。  
　　不不，不用牛奶，今晚我不想喝牛奶。你可以问问塔玛拉【注32】是否需要继续饮用那种奇怪的减肥汤，如果她依然坚持，告诉她我建议她在十点钟以后就不要喝了，会引起腹泻。不，桃乐丝，不用警告我成分，不是我要喝。我是不介意她尝试各种新方法来对抗脂肪逆袭的——虽然她并不胖。有尝试精神是好事情，尤其对于激素过剩的年轻人来说。  
　　唔……把OR6.112左起第三、第四颗螺丝去掉，于正侧面横切一个窄口，等一下我会在设计图上画出来。我想我们可以设计一个类罗宾汉时代的重弩，用 来发射回旋镖……什么？谁给你输入的这个词条？塔玛拉干的？——我就知道。不，我们的设备都是军方订制的，女孩。你的自动学习能力真是超出我的想象，我要 亲吻你的17号机械臂作为奖励……但马上更新数据库，删除“蝙蝠侠”这个词条，设置该词条解析表值恒为0，以“B-101”取代，立即存储执行，完毕。  
　　放段音乐，或者讲个故事，让我的脑子不至于沦落为单核处理。现在。  
　　……不，宝贝儿，我不要鸡蛋国的故事，不能每次都是桃乐丝鸡蛋国游记，你已经为它编撰出53个平行宇宙了。足够多了。这方面你太缺乏突破，想象力，你 明白吗？搜索一下这个词，存储相关的著作，拓宽你的数据库，我说过很多次了。你需要的只是一点想象力……算了，这个以后再说。还是换我讲个故事给你听。我 们接着上次——也就是今天的第7号日志继续说，如何？就像你执著于你的鸡蛋国历险记一样，我有我的宇宙中心论。我们继续B先生的故事。  
　　哦，你给了我一个联想框，让我们来看看……干得漂亮，想象力，我指的就是这个。B先生，和B-101，一次成功的联想，美妙的推理，接近人性的捕风捉 影。我的宝贝姑娘，我们在这方面惯有灵犀。没错，B先生，即是B-101，我们的男主角。这是一部黑色题材的历险鸿篇，我允许你私下把它打上与“鸡蛋国” 一样的标签，不过你需要先学会隐藏标签搜索功能……我有我的傲慢，我认为我的历险记要更伟大一点，你说呢？  
　　今天的7号日志之所以被打断，是因为B先生的管家A先生临时召唤了我。还记得吗？我们当时正在讨论公司事务，你应该能够接上思路——把43号钳子给 我，谢谢——我当时的位置在韦恩大厦，我的办公室里，正在审看下周上马的收购预案。总的来说，我不赞成跟莱克斯集团合作，不过考虑到莱克斯·卢瑟本人在州 行政方面的人脉和影响力，也不介意给他一点看得见的甜头。集团的前景尚好，且有余力打点。我们唯一的烦恼只是B先生。  
　　我动身前往B先生的巢穴是下午2点钟，连线显示他正位处出生点的3号坐标。A先生在电话里不愿多谈，只是简单地说了一些我与他商定的密语。在他来电的 一个钟头以前，他打开了我设计的“驱魔圣物箱”，你知道的，桃乐丝，我指的是武器保险箱S3号。他打开了2号舱门，这可是件非同小可的事情，你也收到即时 告警不是？宝贝儿，我记忆犹新。你那会儿一口气弹出了十几个告警窗口，惊慌失措的模样真令人心疼；接着，突然就被截停了。我还没来及一一点击呢。我就知道 他那边又恢复持续啦。依然是虚惊一场。我想，他迟早会给我打电话来，所以我就继续看我的收购预案。对了，记一下：S3的告警频率需要调测，明天我亲自来 调。老是这样反应过度你早晚会死机的。  
　　我自己开车来到B先生的巢穴内。A先生来门口接我，跟我说了个大概。他说：“你来可真好啊，我已经不知道该怎么适应他了。不恰当的昨日重现有时候观感 亦似恐怖小说。”我看看他的表情，倒是找不出半点惊惧的影子，他分明是开心得不得了。我光是看看他就能揣摩出我将要看到的那位病号的情况来。然而当我看到 他着色鲜活地端坐在出生点上方、他巢穴中那张维多利亚时代的大桌前独自进餐的景象时，便立刻觉得“恐怖小说”这个形容倒也不算言过其实。  
　　B先生穿着一件中东风格的白色亚麻衬衫，坐在桌前品尝蛋糕。柚子起司蛋糕，根据剩下的部分，我怀疑他已经独自吃掉了四分之一块9吋的蛋糕。他的双颊红 扑扑的，衣袖下露出的手臂水嫩白皙，他就像个午睡刚醒的婴儿，连表情也是。待我发现他可能只套了这么一件穆斯林风格的衬衫时，我得说我确实有些不知所措 了。我不能对他光着他的两条腿坐在绒面的古董椅子上吃蛋糕喝果汁这种反常现象熟视无睹，我承认我做不到。我转过头问A先生：“他不是打算就这么去实验室 吧？”  
　　A先生表示B先生挑中的裤子刚烫好，他又急着要食物，简直饿得发慌。“我没法拒绝他，卢修斯。”我的这位老朋友心满意足地微笑着给他的雇主添了半杯果汁，照我看他们两个都没救了。  
　　钳子不用了，放回去吧……好了，现在这个弹簧应该能起作用了——待会儿让我们来试试看——桃乐丝，我说到哪儿了？哦，果汁和蛋糕。B先生在言语上极力 邀请我坐下来也尝一点蛋糕，可是我看着他的眼睛，他的眼睛蓝得发绿，闪烁着金属般的奇特光泽，以及毫无掩饰的占有欲。你看他说的是：“卢修斯，你也吃一点 嘛！”眼神里的台词却显然是：“整块都是我的，而且你要记住我会吸血哦。”我才没那么笨呢，我跟他说给他二十分钟攻城略地，我在餐厅外面等。  
　　在某些人忙着吃喝的同时，我们忙着收拾上路。A先生是非常可靠的，他已将几管体液样本都妥善存好。当他提着冷藏箱走出出生点的入口时，我再一次忍不住 了。我应当把悬念留到B先生自己来道破的，可其中那个细节，我怀疑他是不会跟我说实话的，我只有问他的管家。我接过箱子，检查了一下箱盖上的各种设置数 据，确定无误后我觉得可以问了。我问A先生：“你说还有一份精液样本？他的精液？”  
　　A先生很淡定地回答我说：“总不能是克拉克·肯特的精液。”  
　　我们提到克拉克·肯特了吗？是的，克拉克·肯特。他是东岸传媒有限公司旗下的高谭公报社时事版的主编，于两周之前，由同集团名下的星球日报社行政主管 推荐，调任此地的。在偶遇B-101以前，他只是韦恩氏众多员工中默默无名的一个，他的聘书绝不会递到我的面前。在传媒收购计划开展的初期，这种级别的人 事调动每周都会发生两三次，近期倒是逐渐减少为每月一次。但昨夜，正是昨夜，A先生将克拉克·肯特的名字传到了你的系统内，并要求你将我唤醒，你还记得 吗？标注是四颗星，再有一颗我就要设法将他弄到韦恩大厦里过夜了。不，肯特本人的档案看上去并没有什么异样的，一个背景清白的凡人，不用特别调查，必须的 调查在传媒公司那一层已经走过一遍了，我相信我选的人。这孩子只是一个步入高谭奇境的小红鞋爱丽丝，桃乐丝，我该介绍你们认识……你们才是同个宇宙的嘛。  
　　这么说吧，直至被B-101染指之前，我们这位爱丽丝的人生乏味苍白，他出生在堪萨斯一个名副其实的小镇，将死于高谭街头。他是你的堪萨斯老乡，桃乐 丝，我怀疑你会对他有所偏颇，你确实把他所有的资料都给我了吗？有没有藏起他的不良记录？——好了乖女孩，我知道你有多诚实。把资料收起来吧，我不需要再 看一遍。现在开始，标记肯特先生为非正常人类，把他的档案移到命名为ST的加密文件夹，那才是他该在的位置。我们的爱丽丝·肯特有可能已拥有了正常人类的 一切，却独有一身非正常的血液。又一个罕见血液病的患者，B先生有伴儿了。  
　　他们的病因不同。真是奇妙啊……肯特的血居然能够在短时间内完全改变血细胞的构成比，且能增强B先生的血液面对紫外线照射中和的抵抗力。但我们现在的 问题是需要一份纯净的血液样本。小爱丽丝的血，最好是空腹8至12小时之后、未经药物和酒精污染的……也许组织员工体检是个好主意，可惜从我这里不好入 手。如果由我来提，就会变成要求全集团的员工在常规年检外忽然统统去检查身体……伤脑筋。  
　　据A先生的描述，肯特本该死于一场貌似意外的谋杀，然后B-101跳出来了，将谋杀进程强行打断，用SR1.221设备把犯罪的受害者成功救走。他今 天又跟我建议改良一下那个锁扣，下次让他自己画个图来看看。有时候改得太薄安全性就不佳了。桃乐丝，锁扣的事情今天不弄了，我累了。我们继续说肯特氏样 本。B先生喝了他伤口流出的血。伤口是不锈钢刀刃造成的，单刃军刀，把常用品牌搜一下，我要成分列表。我估计刀刃的成分对血液质量影响不至于有那么大…… 有备无患总是好的。  
　　B先生说他不能确定喝了多少，总之应当不足50CC。效果太惊人了，数据变化那么剧烈，你不能怪我怀疑你的程序出错，命令你多测几遍。程序有时就是会 出错的，你看你的数据库也可能受到塔玛拉的清洗……她喝了那汤了吗？——我就知道，我等着她来跟我讨药箱。她是一定会出现腹泻症状的。人类的女孩们为何总 是那么在意身材样貌呢？难道健康不是更重要的一项生命质量指数吗？桃乐丝，我始终觉得，这正是你们优于她们的一点。  
　　我们说回我的历险……什么？你说我应当准备睡了？——时间有那么晚了吗？让我来看看……哦，是的，那么这把重弩的测试等明天继续吧，宝贝儿。在我去洗 澡之前，让我花几分钟说完我的历险：后来，在巢穴，B先生花了不到十分钟来进食，却又花了二十多分钟穿戴。我很理解，他必须配合使用两种不同的防晒霜，我 本想当面对他说这个时段不适合他出门，阳光太危险了。我到底没说，我觉得他不会听从的。  
　　当他最终穿着一套深灰色的典型意式裁剪的西装出门时，我一点都不奇怪他会选一条浅粉色的领带。那颜色跟他今天的肤色格外相配，也和标记他家徽的金质夹 子很相配。他坐进我的车，表示今天要搭我的车。“你还得保证把我送回来，卢修斯。我太久没有在白天出门了，我自己会迷路。”他靠在后座上，一个很放松的姿 势，看起来心情很好。我喜欢他这个样子，他本该一直是这个样子的。  
　　A先生坐在副驾驶的位置，没有说话，只是微微笑着。我发动车子，并且开始跟他们说一些公司里的事，上层人事的新调整，跟莱克斯集团的合作案……诸如此类。我有两三年没在这个点儿跟我的老板沟通了。  
　　突然地，我的老板开口说：“有个女记者，安琪拉·达菲，她最近可能需要人盯着点。她同时得罪了两个下手狠辣的帮派，需要人保护。卢修斯，你能设法把她从她那个位置上调开吗？盯着她，也盯着肯特。”  
　　我踩下了刹车。他跟我说谁？安琪拉·达菲？是哪一个安琪拉·达菲？我听过这个名字，就在今天，中午，本地新闻，没错。两个多小时以前。  
　　桃乐丝，这就是我在车上呼叫你的缘故了。我呼叫你调取的正是这份车祸记录。  
　　“安琪拉·达菲，女，三十岁，本地人。中午12点的时候在新式改革区钟楼附近被一辆无牌福特载货汽车撞伤，当场昏迷。肇事车辆逃逸。”  
　　就是这份记录。今天的故事完了，我的女孩，晚安。  
　　让我们明天继续。　　  
  
  
　　【注32】：Tamara Fox，即“Tam”，登场于红罗宾第三期的原著人物。Fox爷爷的女儿。


	9. Chapter 9

Two News on Gotham Gazette, March 27th  
　　  
　　C3版左一（时事版地方新闻）：  
　　标题：新式改革区发生恶性车祸逃逸，警方怀疑蓄意袭击  
　　  
　　昨天（3月26日）中午12时许，新式改革区钟楼附近发生一起恶性车祸，一辆黑色无牌福特载货汽车在高速撞倒一名女子后，当场逃逸。车祸发生在午休时 间，本地警方当即接到多名目击者的电话报案，并调取现场录像进行调查取证。昨天记者在高谭市中心医院采访时了解到，受害人伤势严重，已接受应急手术，现仍 处于重度昏迷中。  
　　据现场一位自称在左近韦恩大厦上班的目击证人叙述，他当时欲与同事一起前往附近餐厅就餐，等待红灯时看见一辆空载黑色福特货车无视交通标志连闯两个人 行红灯由东向西疾驰而来，笔直地冲向一名正常穿越人行横道的浅灰色西装裤的高个女子。该女子完全避让不及，遭车头严重撞击。福特车头挡风玻璃当场出现裂 纹，但并未停下，又将其推出约7英尺，随即倒车调整，往西南方向全速逃窜而去。多名目击证人均反映，事发时间在12:09左右，肇事车速在120迈以上。 该女子当即人事不省，浑身浴血，随身皮包也因撞击破碎，小物品散落在血泊中，现场惨不忍睹。报警之后，一辆救护车与警车同一时间抵达，对伤者进行救助，对 现场展开调查。据警方调查人员表示：肇事车辆明显无牌，目前尚未查出其身份。这极有可能是一起有预谋的恶性伤害事件，不排除谋杀指控的可能。  
　　被撞女子A.D女士（姓名缩写）为本报时事版记者，多日来连续追踪报道薇诺娜·莱德枪击案，并就本市治安状况、青少年保障和警务人员防卫标准等问题于 其个人网页发表了多篇自由评论，备受关注。昨天傍晚，记者与本报社主编等多名同事前往中心医院住院部探视。据手术医生介绍，D女士因车祸导致颅骨骨折并多 处骨折挫伤，目前仍未清醒，处于重症观察阶段，尚无好转的迹象，极有可能出现严重后遗症。后晚7时许，东岸传媒所属韦恩集团CEO卢修斯·福克斯先生亲自 携助理前往探视这位受伤的优秀员工，并与主治医师短暂交谈，但未对守候的媒体同仁留下片言只语便低调离去。  
　　据悉，A.D女士系莱德一案目前唯一被法院传唤到庭的目击证人，如无其他证人到场，此次车祸必将导致审判延期，甚至将有撤销指控的可能。  
　　（记者格雷·奥奎因）  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　E8版中一（娱乐版新闻）：  
　　标题：布鲁斯·韦恩现身市中心，车库会见神秘风衣男   
　　  
　　身为举世瞩目的商业钜子，高谭市最大产业集团韦恩科技董事长布鲁斯·韦恩，向来以其风流倜傥的个人魅力著称于世，其私人生活的丰富多姿与交往对象的频 繁更替尤其备受娱乐媒体的争相喧捧。然而韦恩氏自去年8月以后逐渐淡出公众视线，以身体染疾为由，婉拒一切公开活动，甚至长期缺席董事会议，致使坊间传言 纷纷，对他的健康情况与感情生活产生诸多推测，其中不乏耸人听闻之言。  
　　记者获悉：昨日晚8时许，布鲁斯·韦恩在深居简出半年之后首次于市中心某公共车库中独自约见一身着卡其色风衣的健壮男子，与其交谈甚久，并有多次身体接触。交谈中韦恩表情放松，神色愉悦，并不断伴以亲昵的小动作。  
　　图E8.1：该男子与韦恩身高相仿，身着经典英伦修身复古长款休闲风衣。韦恩身穿灰色西服，以正装会客。两人所处位置为车库偏僻角落。  
　　图E8.2：高谭王子不时发出笑声，图为其凑近该男子的多次身体接触之一。  
　　图E8.3：短暂见面后，韦恩与该男话别，并主动拥吻对方。  
　　图E8.4：此后韦恩回到车内坐等司机，该男子从另一侧消防通道悄悄离开。  
　　据可靠消息，布鲁斯·韦恩此番约见的神秘男子系韦恩集团旗下公司某中层就职人员，而非其惯常属意的娱乐明星或运动健将。高谭王子猎艳一贯速食多变，近 年尤其风格跌宕难以捉摸，不但绝迹于媒体镜头，且对传媒业兴趣大增，展开一系列意向不明的并购。视其昔日作风，或与该男子不乏关联。  
　　（记者布莱恩·莫里森）


	10. Chapter 10

Grey O'Quinn's Mail  
　　  
　　草稿保存于20XX年3月27日10:54pm  
　　收件人：H.D  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：我的愤……（MY ANGE……）【注33】  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　尊敬的先生，很遗憾在这种不恰当的时间给您去信，并以电子文件这种轻浮的方式来向您倾诉我的痛苦。虽然只是惊鸿一瞥，您给我留下的印象却很深刻：“不以命运的喜怒为意”【注34】，沉默从容，却似鞘中宝剑。您就坐在那里，在阴影里，在天空中，而那也是不确实的——在您跟我交谈时，我多少次觉得您将消失在我眼前了，“好像是有形体的东西，却像呼吸一样融化在风里”【注35】。那短暂的邂逅就像一个幻觉，若不是您签留在我行李单上的这个地址，我会更倾向于将你想象成来自无名荒野的巫师【注36】。  
　　回顾我们在飞机上那一面之缘。那时我说我得承认您的谈吐不俗，有宏阔的引述推理埋伏，又不像那些网路上标新立异的言谈，浮夸经不起推敲。但还不够，但 还不足以打动我，使我供奉您的学说，成为某种狂热信徒。啊我这人缺乏狂热，直至今日我才发掘了一点狂热的苗头，我的痛苦堆砌累积，快要涨破我的身躯。我的 愤怒亟待处理，我记得您说过您曾在遥远的东方学会了控制自身愤怒的法门。我曾打断您说我对中国的坐禅和印度的瑜伽都毫无兴趣，我有一个祖先身染沉疴，我没 有耐心在原地以拉扯韧带的方式调整我的身心。您说那是不同的，好吧，现在，请向我展示那神奇的不同。  
　　还记得吗？我说过我将要去的是高谭，我将回去高谭。那时您说高谭是一个战场，一个沼泽。我认可这样的形容。我认可这样的形容不代表我认可他人羞辱我的 故园，我认可您的形容只因为我相信您是怀着无奈的悲悯看我泥足深陷的，我相信您的好意，毕竟在走下飞机之后你我再无瓜葛，我不会为您的游说掏一个硬币，您 也没打算让我花费什么。短短的一段时光过去，如您预料的，我本就所剩无几的自制力散失了泰半，而那最后的一点，在今天，在我的手中眼前被人击得粉碎。我险 些将刀子刺入他人的体内，更可笑的是我双手紧握且假象中的刀子并不存在。我只是看到了我杀死对方的景象，我看到他的鲜血一直下坠浸染我的双手和我祖先的土 地，荣耀腐朽臭不可闻。想象中的恐怖远过于实际上的恐怖；我的思想中不过偶然浮起了杀人的妄念，就已经使我全身震撼，心灵在胡思乱想中丧失了作用。【注37】我把幻影视作真实，把鬼魅道成英雄。当我的天平失衡，我的蝙蝠侠没有适时出现，审判我或者审判他，在黑暗中消解恐吓，用盐水洗刷血斑。  
　　整件事情我无可推诿，我没有起到任何好的作用，一如既往地我无所适从，什么都是最后一个知道的，连一个救人或自救的切入点都无迹可寻，反观我自己的生 活也是一塌糊涂。近来，我回到我思念已久的家庭生活中以后，我从青少年时代就开始了的各种毛病逐一故态复萌。盲目。懒散。夸夸其谈。还有那无法抵御的诱 惑，我对我所期望的完美的背叛，我的原罪孽根深种。这么说吧，我少年时出于好奇结交的那些朋友很轻易就找到了我，我知道他们不怀好意，我也朦胧记得自己戒 掉“咳嗽药水”【注38】的瘾头有多难熬。我回家是想要重新开始，是要试图改变，我想要别人 不走我的老路，不重复我缠绕多年的失望和惊恐。我提醒我自己，要警惕这些人，他们从未离开过高谭，我们是高谭的儿女。我们的血，高谭的因子，在血管中流淌 全身。我不想要跟他们相同，因此我回来，带着改变了的我，选择能够接触真相的行业，因此我做新闻。但尽管如此当他们搞到我的新号码，给我打电话的时候我还 是兴奋莫名。我几乎是雀跃的，完全无法控制，我接受应邀，在我回来后的第一个礼拜六，第二天我在沙发上惊醒，找不到我的裤子，就随便穿了一条。我脚边有两 个男孩，那么年轻，手臂纤细得好像女孩子一样。我不记得我有没有跟他们发生关系，只是慌不择路地跑回家去，喝一点水，惊魂未定地警告自己下不为例。第二次 发生在那两周之后，第三次是又十天后。这太频繁了，先生。我仇视这一切又无能为力，我仇视我的无能为力。  
　　尊敬的先生，我想象您看到这里脸上露出惊悚的表情，您到此时才能顿悟知道我是个恶心的同性恋。我出生在虔诚的亲人怀里，14岁以前每周都去教堂，母亲 从未将我独自留下，父亲也不曾猥亵和殴打过我。他们都是值得尊重的人，有清白的工作和财产，有良好的名声。我认识的第一个男友就是在弥撒时。没有人强迫我 做任何逾矩之事，我参照书本和网路上遍地皆是的教学法，抚摸他的阴茎，我勾引了他。这就是一个希望自己成为殉道者的男人在未成年时就学会了的一切。15岁 的时候耶稣在牧羊和学习木匠的手艺，而我在用我的手抚摸男人的阴茎。我把药水放在书包里，有时偷偷跟随比我大得多的男人参加聚会，这段日子不长但几乎摧毁 了我。平和安宁就这样离我而去，我在高谭的肺腑里学会高谭的事情。我看见过两个男孩为了一张纸钞拔出刀子，我落荒而逃想不出办法来。啊我试过一些办法了。 在飞行途中您看着我的眼睛说我必是个有秘密的人，我的性向就是我的秘密了，却不是最终导致我逃离高谭的那一个。我逃离高谭不代表我放弃了高谭，不代表我放 弃了我的秘密。在大学里我每时每刻都想回来，从我被玷污的地方开始，做点什么，让我的污秽减少。仅仅是这样罢了。  
　　我回到我的家园，选择把自己献给述说真相的事业，并不是没有缘故。我选择做一个新闻从业者并不是没有缘故。第一次我坐在报社里我的位子上，心跳加速手 心流汗。我在想我最初的考验不知会是什么，也有记者和警员死时是第一天上班。若是那样也就好了，可惜我离死尚远。之前数月间我的职位是实习助理，我学会了 至少五种不同的咖啡泡法，清洁档案柜，维修电脑，处理报销单据跟会计争吵，打印耗费了几千张纸越南地区可能有一小片的雨林就葬身在此，订餐，记住各种快件 递送公司的电话，会议不需要我发言只需要我发纸。现在我用一个起子或一把剪刀就能撬起整块地板——再原封不动地安装回去——只为帮我的主编寻找他失落的袖 扣配件！（还好那是上一位的主编，他已经调走了。）  
　　我很清楚所习得的技能不是让我来做这些的，我也知道每个地方都针对就业新鲜人的一套规矩。我倾诉这些不是想说我急于上位，此刻我的手指在键盘上敲击得 滚烫发热也并非是我太渴望您的认同。我一面之缘的友人，您说过我懂得规矩，这是一项良性的品质。或许您好为人师，又或许您洞察力过人。不错，我懂得规矩也 懂得遵守规矩，我懂得怎样低调收敛等待我的机遇。我与一些太顺利的人是不同的，我有过曲折，如今仍在泥沼里蠕爬着，我知道人的失败和堕落是会叠加起来吞掉 自我的，我已经足够堕落，再也不能承受更多的失败了。我已足够污秽，所幸我的理想还未死去，我高举着它不让它同我一道沉在那泥潭里。  
　　我不知道我能高举多久，我那怀里纯净无瑕的一样东西。安琪拉，安琪拉·达菲，我想您可能认识她，您是博识多闻的，对高谭的了解又较一般的外人要深，大 约是看过她的个人网页了。她是个值得尊敬的女人，虽然不是我见过最好的记者，却是我见过的最英勇无畏的女人，她的立场鲜明，不怕树敌。她是敢说敢做的，拥 有相当强大的能量。安琪拉昨天出了车祸，严重的车祸。我跟着习惯跑外勤的同事一起去了现场。那么多的血，她竟然还没有死去，上帝啊。她是在报社里跟我提到 蝙蝠侠的第一个人。不，应该这么说，您是在我的归来记中第一个跟我提到蝙蝠侠的人，而她是第二个。某种意义上说，你们对我意义非凡。那蝙蝠对我的意义非 凡。  
　　安琪拉生命垂危，我们没有一个人现在能说得出她到底得罪了谁。录像上她显然是被故意撞上的，他们要她死。而她本来很可能就要死了。直到昨天我才知道她 还有个显赫的身世，她的父亲人面很广，甚至韦恩集团的高层都与他相识。卢修斯?福克斯，那可是个大人物，他是真才实料脚踏实地一步步做到高位的，与布鲁 斯·韦恩那种生而坐拥金山的绣花枕头很不相同。这位福克斯先生也去探望她了，他们说他是她父亲的朋友，就这样，你是这里最有权势的人也未必救得了一个朋友 的女儿。因为这里是高谭，被诅咒了的当代巴比伦。安琪拉·达菲，若是您还在持续关注她的网页，期待有更多薇诺娜·莱德案的新进展，那您可能要失望了。这个 案子搁浅了，安琪拉是唯一肯站出来的目击证人。她顶住了各种压力，包括来自莱德女孩母亲的压力。只为真相。真相，正义，生命的荣誉。我追求的东西，我负担 不起的东西。我摇摆不定但至少还能分辨的东西，我最后的界限。安琪拉成为了我想成为的那种人，我曾经恨过她，而现在这恨意也烟消云散了。取而代之的是另外 一种，我的愤怒，来自谎言的愤怒。来自撒谎者的羞辱。  
　　我提到我恨着安琪拉，对吗？仅只是因为她太敏锐而我太敏感。她在东区采访时在酒吧街与我偶遇过一两次。不久之后报社里有些人开始就我的性向开些不疼不 痒的玩笑。我没有回应过，我从来都没有回应过。这种口舌之争，我向来占不到任何的上风，我拙于辩论。在大学里的最后一年我退出了所有的社团，就是因为我参 加过的每一个社团都避免不了这样的过程：试探——挖掘——炫耀——分歧——辩论——然后是土崩瓦解。兴趣，还有爱，不能让它们的瓦解更慢一些。偏执，与谎 言，那些都是催化剂。我冷眼旁观，最后统统放弃。我放弃就是不想再来一遍。我现在已无所谓是否是安琪拉告诉别人我是同性恋，我也无所谓到最后再无遮掩之后 我是否还能保住职位或寻得真爱。一切爱情都是一个燃烧到殆尽的过程，没有逆转，没有例外。想到这个我已不求真爱，我只求有机会燃烧一瞬。  
　　安琪拉出事以前，两周前，克拉克·肯特调来取代我的前任主编。他是从大都会来的，一座明日之城。他的身上闪烁着大都会风格的银白色光辉，那简直是能够 看见的。他朴实、纯粹、平和动人，而且毫不矫作，没有任何怪癖。我们交谈，他喜欢网络，爱好美食，性格开朗，经常跟我谈蝙蝠侠。在他之前我跟很多人谈过蝙 蝠侠了，我跟您谈过了，跟安琪拉，跟几乎每一个先在我跟前道出他名字的高谭人。这样的一个上司是我求之不得的，他有时让我试笔写一些东西，夸赞我的遣词造 句，评论我在推特上转载的文章，给我的脸书逐条回复。他关注我，关注他的每一个下属，我觉得如果可能他会愿意关注每一个人，高谭的每一个人，他就是这样与 众不同。他和与他坐在同一个会议桌前的那帮冷血精英毫不相同，他们简直不像是同一个物种。我幻想过有一天他会坐上椭圆形会议桌最中间的那个位置，这样整个 报社都会风气一振。  
　　可是昨天开始肯特也不同样了，安琪拉出车祸的事给他的打击很大。我猜他可能有点喜欢安琪拉，谁不喜欢大波女郎呢？除了我，我是个变态。上次我就跟您说 我是个变态，这可不是开玩笑的，现在您该知道我是个真正的变态。再有也可能他很关注高谭司法腐败，毕竟这个议题的衍生案三天两头被提上头条，对还在浅海游 泳的局外人来说，确实已似是这个城市最大的问题所在了。可是那是看得见的瘢痂，是浮于表面的浊流。有些警察拿黑帮的钱是为了发点横财，另一些人拿钱有可能 只是做出姿态为家人消灾。在高谭任何事都有两面，吉姆·戈登支撑着尼弥西斯的圣像【注39】，蝙蝠侠负责在黑暗中高举那法外之法的行刑斧。在肯特以前，我没有看见过绝对清白的人，安琪拉·达菲还几乎睡过她的每一任主编呢。他们都是这么说的。  
　　其实，我想我的主编肯特先生是欣赏蝙蝠侠的。他对这头高谭魔物的理解显然不够深刻。先生，他没有您所理解的那么深刻。他最初是把他当成超人，后来可能 是将其类比为罗宾汉式的绿林英雄。这两周来我跟他说了许多蝙蝠侠的小故事，有的相当恐怖，听起来是真的可以把它当做一个鬼怪来敬畏的。而您告诉我无论蝙蝠 侠是人是鬼，他都有一个极限，有弱点，有他的邪僻，这从他暗昧的行事举动就能够看出来。他简直是高谭的派生，一个完美的配件。他属于高谭夜幕，他就像某些 医治急病的抗生素，原本也是一样的病毒，赎罪的自从罪恶中来。哦您这话是蛊惑了我的，我中了这名叫蝙蝠的毒。我想要注射一剂，让牺牲和腐朽都来得更快，像 燃烧，您看我有多爱这个词啊。让黑火燃烧掉尘土上的一切污渍。在昨天以前，在今天以前，我还坚定不移信奉他，要找到他，在极近处观察他，告诉他我对他的看 法，那怪物，那头有翼兽，我将告诉他我对他的认知和痴迷程度。他用我从理智上最不认可，从感情上最为认同的方式救赎我出生的城市，我要躺在祭坛上随他予取 予夺，直接杀死我，或者拉我入伙。  
　　安琪拉出事以后，我从现场回来，肯特要看照片，我给他看了。他把文件传给他的上司，想要一个头版，但头版被股市新动向占了。他没有太大反应，我觉得这 是正常的，这说明他们还没睡过。安琪拉有过四天拿下一个新主编的疯狂战绩，肯特跟过去那几个当然是不一样的，他不是借机偷腥的主儿，也没有太迁就过美人。 他叫我进去，说这个照片是我拍的，他希望由我来写，会在时事版给一个最佳位置。这是我就业后写的第一篇完整的稿件，我说我想去医院再采访一下，主编拿起风 衣，对我说：“我们得一起去。我去跟崔西借辆车，你来开。”这时候我才想起来他也是第一个去医院探视受伤记者的主编，坐他那个位置是很容易吸引本地黑帮的 眼球的。他就是把握言论的最后一道关卡。他们用的办法都是最原始的，要么收买他，要么弄走他。  
　　我们开车去了医院，一路上肯特始终很沉默，跟他平时不太一样。他平时只觉得有些温和得过度，其他版的人觉得他死板、软弱、缺乏魄力，这并不对。他这适 当的沉默使得他的作为更坚定沉稳了，他只是也不喜欢辩论和浮夸而已。安琪拉伤了头骨，可能永远也醒不过来了，肯特很难过。坐在医院的走廊里，他对我说这不 是第一个在他眼前倒下的记者，我问第一个是谁呢？他也没有回答我。很久以前我脑袋空空只是笃信着上帝，那时起我便相信一切皆有预兆，是上帝给我们的指示， 要引我们绕过一些可怖的陷阱。到了而今我相信坏事总是有预兆的，只是我们悟性不够总难觉察。这像是邪神的理论可我还是不由自主的跟从。我们本该在卢修斯· 福克斯驾临之前就离开，但肯特沉默着，我又迷恋他那适当时间表达的适当的沉重不能自拔，我没有唤起他，没有催促他，我们呆着不动。然后我们的CEO来了， 带着董事长布鲁斯·韦恩的管家。  
　　他们跟医师交谈，我注意到主编的眼神一直盯着那两个集团公司的最高层。这也是再正常不过的，谁都会一直瞩目他们，可是肯特又有点不同。先生，你告诉过 我在你曾久住的东方土地上最伟大的情操是报恩与复仇。这是崇高的举动，与我们的律法不符，却与古老的道德相通。看吧先生，我将要叙述到这样的崇高了，有这 样的人生活在我的身周而我愚笨不知。有这样的人被谎言羞辱，而他毫无怨怼。克拉克·肯特瞩目的不是一句话就能让他的职业生涯顺风顺水的福克斯先生，当福克 斯还在跟医生对话时，韦恩的管家，那个姓潘尼沃斯的老人转身离去，而我的主编追了出去。我没有选择，只好抱着我的外套和相机追着他们走进安全楼梯。  
　　肯特已经完全忘记了我还跟着，他追着那老人，用敬语呼唤，希望他能停下来。而那位老先生一直下楼，又穿过地下通道，径直往附属的停车场走去了。我猜他 的本意可能只是不确定肯特的意思，他也许都不认得他了。肯特说过潘尼沃斯先生救过他的性命，他想要报答他。他那么肯定，让我不好打断。可我也不能尽信。你 要如何尽信一个六旬老人有能力拯救一个6英尺多高的健壮年轻人呢？那会是怎样非凡的传奇经历呢？我没去细究，后来我的力气都拿来生气了。事情就是从这里陡 然变味的：潘尼沃斯先生把肯特先生领至停车场便不见踪影了，我们跟丢了。我从一排车后面绕过去，走进报社的车子，准备先发动起来，让肯特吓一跳——谁让他 都不停下来等我的呢。他完全不知道我们的车就停在韦恩坐的那辆奔驰车的后面一排。这是个巧合，我是亲眼看见了布鲁斯·韦恩从奔驰车里走出来的，我才是最近 的目击者。  
　　我看见传说中得了艾滋病或者胰腺癌的那个花花公子突然打开车门走了出来，走向我那还在东张西望寻找老先生的主编。“嘿，你是克拉克——肯特？”他的样 子可真欢喜，好像这不是有一个快速通道连着太平间的医院车库，而是童子军夏令营一样。他几步就走过去，向我的主编伸出手，“阿尔弗雷德跟我提到你。”  
　　“对，肯特。克拉克·肯特。你是……？”肯特先生谨慎地跟他握了手。他谨慎地低着头。韦恩抓着他的手，身体往前倾了一倾，另一只手在主编的风衣领口上 轻轻拍了一下，说：“布鲁斯·韦恩。我是阿尔弗雷德的被监护人。我先假定你听过我。”我发誓这是他们说话时离得最近的一刻，后来的拥抱完全是个误会。肯特 先生说他当然听过，如果他是“那个”布鲁斯·韦恩的话。他怎么可能没有听过呢？他就是那个布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　他们短暂地交谈了一会儿，内容无非是自报家门后的互相恭维，我不觉得这有什么好关注的，肯特先生面对一个身家超过他一千万倍的人已经表现出了足够的自 尊了。他说的所有的话，中心无非都只有一点，他希望韦恩向管家先生转达谢意。他反复地提到报答这个词，这在高谭可是不时兴的。感恩的心灵在这里一钱不值， 生存法则执掌一切。这番谈话不过几分钟，没有二十分钟，先生，倘若您看过今天的《高谭公报》就会明白我在纠结什么了！一则谎言，真正的谎言，污浊不堪的诽 谤，他们把这个叫做娱乐新闻。  
　　他们谈了一会儿，韦恩反复地说着未来要举办派对的事情。平心而论他是个派对天使，他长得那么英俊可人，加上疯疯癫癫的个性，他不需要嗑天使粉【注40】就 迷幻得很到位了。“我病了太久，你知道那种无能为力的感觉……再不能好好动动筋骨我看我就快要生锈了。”他像个七八岁的小童军那样噘着嘴，就差一把铜号抓 在手里。您说过韦恩是被全高谭娇宠坏了的男孩，是的，他被宠坏了，以致不能成年。他对肯特的兴趣一眼可见，我不是太明白为什么，不过那也不奇怪。肯特的身 材底料是很好的，只是缺乏锻炼。  
　　我想您懂我的意思了吧，不管韦恩和他的管家是否商量好了，他们是否串通一气，还是他临时起意，他确乎是在猎艳。但我不得不赞成，那些世家子在某些方面 都有超能力，韦恩在告别的同时突然伸出一只手揽住我主编的肩，凑上去把脸贴近他的耳朵不知说了句什么。他再放开肯特时，我的主编没有转身就慌慌张张地往另 一侧的楼梯冲过去了。他们的道别毫无眷念。十分钟后我收到电话，我的主编问我在哪里，让我把车开去医院门口接他。后来他说，韦恩告诉他他的身后十五米外有 人在偷拍他们俩。  
　　今天那照片就上了我们的报纸。是我们的报纸，我就职的那份报纸，我借以实现我的理想的平台，我寄托了太多厚望的一份工作。E8版，您可以看看，过一周 后网路上也会有电子版。我不敢相信那个布莱恩可以这样捏造谣言！我的主编一走出电梯，就开始有看过报道的同事指着他的背影说瞧啊，那就是“经典英伦修身复 古长款休闲风衣”，我们何不问问他在哪儿添置的呢？我知道那古旧风衣的来头，我知道那是他母亲的礼物，我知道他珍重的东西，我知道这个人不该受这样的羞 辱！而这个人自己他却完全不知道扯上韦恩会搞来多大的麻烦！我抓着报纸去9楼找布莱恩·莫里森本人！我立刻就去了！虽然他们的主编才是罪魁祸首，可我知道 布莱恩是享受这种东西的，他们娱乐记者一贯享受捕风捉影给人抹黑！  
　　我知道娱乐版的那层楼的设施一贯比我们的要好，他们有时会有点意外之财，据说也有人把公差拍到的照片拿去网上出售，当然这是大忌，他们一贯不承认有这 事。我看见他们有网上测评最高的人体功能电脑椅，而且是每人一个。我们时事版还有同事是坐十年前的老版转椅的，有时转得太高了，螺丝滑脱，椅面会突然一下 掉下去。我很容易就找到布莱恩，他剃着显眼的光头，戴一枚耳钉，用套着婚戒的手端着印有他和他妻子以及两个女儿的照片的马克杯。他挑衅似地看了我一会儿， 方才放下杯子，夸张地向邻桌的同事扭过头去询问我的名字。我想他应该是认识我的，这完全是故意为之。  
　　我给他看他干的好事，他的造谣杰作。我说：新闻报道的真实性难道不是我们对社会大众的一种责任吗？我只说了这句话，我敢发誓我只说完了这句话，然后他 们就开始笑了，然后他们就全都笑了。有个认识我的人询问我的年纪，这也是一种挑衅，所以我只是站着没有说话。布莱恩等他走开后才开口对我说他没有写出肯特 的名字，也为他用足了美妙的词，这不过是娱乐新闻的一种手段，布鲁斯·韦恩自我炒作已久，董事会都对这篇东西不以为意，我到底是为了什么来给肯特出头。我 告诉他他在说谎，他侮辱了报纸也侮辱了同事，他应当向肯特主编道歉，即便不能著文澄清，也至少应当去楼上亲自向他说明。他不配写新闻，一个说谎者是不配做 记者的。  
　　说这些话的时候我拼命压着我的怒气，我一生中从未做过如此正直无畏的事情，这可能真的是头一桩。我承认我享受这种无畏的气概，这种瞬间，燃烧的瞬间。 我享受它并且期望我这难得的正直可以感染什么人，哪怕布莱恩对我破口大骂，我也是可以支撑下去的。可是他没有，他有足够的耐心听我说完我的观点。他听完之 后只说了一句话。他说，按照娱乐版的思维模式，孩子，你在公开场合跟我说这些莫名其妙的话，难道是想让全报社的人都去怀疑你的主编其实干过你的屁股吗？我 没有诽谤他，只是请他友情客串了一个背影罢了。你才是在试图制造新闻伤害他的名誉呢。  
　　  
　　  
　 　>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
　 　>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>       >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> （这一段只有两行符号和一些空格。）  
　　  
　　我必须做好准备，我必须做好准备，我必须做好准备去面对这一切，我得控制我得坚持我回来会把这个整个删了烧掉我想把这键盘燃烧成一坨塑料燃烧（这一段没有任何意义并到此为止。）  
　　  
　　>>>>  
　　六点钟我停下来是因为肯特先生喊我去办公室。我以为是布莱恩那个混蛋向他告状了。我倒是不担心他会解雇我的，我太冲动了，那是应得的教训。我还没有签任何合同，解雇我只需要他一句话。  
　　然而事情不是那样的。他把我单独叫进去，对我说可能要提前跟我签约，他已经跟老大说过了；现在人手也不够。我问他：是要我接手安琪拉的工作吗？  
　　他说不，那部分他会自己来。他说他不会让安琪拉白白躺在那里，而醒过来的时候她的事情都是一团糟的。  
　　两个钟头前他让我把安琪拉桌上的几本资料都搬进了他的办公室。他没有回家，我也没有回。现在他在看了。他在那儿看了。  
　　我还是先把这封信存着吧。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注33】：后面的字母都被删除了，这个标题就这样空在这里。从后文可以推断出原句可能是“My anger has been driving me crazy soon”——我的愤怒已快将我逼疯了。  
　　【注34】：莎士比亚悲剧《麦克白》的第二场军曹对麦克白英勇作战形象的形容，原文该短语为“Disdaining fortune”。本章大量援引都是出自该剧。  
　　【注35】：出自《麦》剧第三场麦克白对荒原三女巫的形容。  
　　【注36】：《麦》剧中以预言引出麦克白的野心的三个女巫来自“a desert place”，格雷在此类比一位偶遇的名为H.D的人。  
　　【注37】：同上，系麦克白在听到女巫预言后的内心独白。  
　　【注38】：指某些含可待因的咳嗽药或类似程度的麻醉品。这些药物成瘾率是很低的，没有叙述的那么严重。格雷出于个人信仰思维对自己在青少年时期做错的事情心理负担很重，尽管这些事并未让他的亲人知晓。  
　　【注39】：Nemesis：复仇或正义女神；专门惩罚不法之徒。  
　　【注40】：普斯普剂也称作PCP，是一种有麻醉作用的致幻类药物。PCP属于一种反社会性麻醉剂，因为使用者似乎有意与环境脱勾：他们知道身在何处，但并没有属于其中的感觉。


	11. Chapter 11

Clark Kent's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　草稿保存于20XX年4月1日11:19pm  
　　收件人：露易丝·莱恩  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：那么……这是愚人节（So…It’s Fool’s Day）  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　露易丝，亲爱的露易丝，我不知道我是怀着怎样的心情写下这些文字，并假想眼前不是键盘而是你的脸庞。你曾经对我抱怨，说这个世界上最可怕的不是恐怖的 事物，而是自身的不确定。死不是最可怕的，有时一件久久悬而未决的小事情比死亡更加折磨人。我还记得你这样说着话，双手圈着白色的马克杯，我记得你那时指 甲油的颜色，因为我不敢抬起头来直视你的眼睛。多么奇怪啊，我在你的面前总像是背负着一个不可谅解的谎言，有无形的重量压在我的双肩，让我抬不起头来，让 我不能坦然言语。我那莫名的退缩使我显得猥琐懦弱，我一直都能够体会你对我的迁就，也能体会你最后选择了不再等待和迁就。  
　　我缺乏一种自信，在某些我难以确定的细节上。在你的眼里，在我的脚下。我出于无法更改的积习，总是学不会昂首挺胸，学不会大声说话，学不会轻快地奔 走。我总觉得我是能够办到那些的，可我不能够。我在不健康的缺乏自信的生活中看惯了每况愈下的变化。我的健康也越发的差了，一整周了我的耳朵还在闭气！ (ㄒoㄒ)……我觉得它们是不会恢复的了。这种像在水下听物的感觉实在是太糟糕了，我怀疑它会伴随4ever【注41】（你看我还是这么的悲观主义）！我不是要聋了，就是要疯了——有时我觉得我能听到楼上一层乃至楼下好几层的声音，说出来也没人信。那严重骚扰了我的正常活动，露易丝，AOTS【注42】一日降临，我好几夜没敢回家了，安琪拉还在病房里躺着，我看得见的东西都被拨乱了。而崔西老大跟我说他们都把这叫做正常秩序。他们觉得我是很有运气的人。  
　　我的运气虽然不算顶好，比起安琪拉来说是好得多了。今天我没有去看她，昨天去了，非常不巧的是她妈妈也在那里。她的妈妈蛮凶的……我实在无力形容了。 一种该死的似曾相识。我跟你说过我做过奇特的梦，有愤怒的哭泣的母亲向我扑过来，我明知我能够轻易的躲开，却只是站在原地等待她的攻击，等待那梦醒的一 瞬。那是在我们采访一次罢工之后的事情了，你说那是后遗症，也建议我去看心理医生。我没有听从你，我只觉得保有一些负面的情绪未尝不是好事，我应当记住来 自慈母的迁怒，这不是梦魇而是驱策我们的鞭子。BTW刚才格雷给了我一付安眠耳塞，他说如果有用的话就把地址传给我。他可真是个好小伙子，我已经有快一个 礼拜没有好好睡过了。我感觉我脑袋里的某根弦子已然快要断了，如果没有今天的奇遇我早就断线了。  
　　该死！我有一周没有给你打电话了。DIIK【注43】……！好吧，我们已经断线了……暂时的。  
　　我处在一定当量的危险当中，如今少联系你是比较明智的选择。本来我刚刚想给你打电话来着，一想到这是愚人节，你搞不好被人恶整了一天了，你会对我说的 每句话都产生疑虑……你不会相信我跟你提到过的那个大波美女接受了开颅手术，她的一头秀发都被剃掉了……你也不会相信我不回家是因为我曾被绑架到一幢大厦 的顶楼，差一点就在夜风里被人枪杀。同样的你不会相信蝙蝠侠如吸血鬼那样饮过我的颈血，他救了我的命，又以最哥特最超现实的方式取走了小小报偿，我试着找 出他来，但无影无踪没有方向。那可能只是种恐吓，要我离他远远的。嗯……倘若安琪拉没有被车撞，我可能会假装一下自己可以置身事外的。这些还不是最要命 的，最要命的是我不能跟你说我想念你，在今晚，一个愚人节的夜里。你会马上反驳，你有充足的理由反驳。你干过的……AWGTHTGTTA【注44】？不……往常那些属于我自己的愚人深夜里，你在我的臆想里反复地驳回我关于爱情的上诉，渐渐地我不再上诉，不求缓刑。我的选择给我今夜的刑期。我没有我想的那么聪明，也没有我想的那么坚定。  
　　我没有办法在渡过今夜那三个钟头之后，还装作无辜。我没办法像个情圣一样给你去电话了露易丝，这一切都是从五点钟时我接到那个电话开始的。上帝要在伊 甸园里放条蛇……是我自己想吃那份苹果。你看……我一直认为我是不爱吃苹果的，我不好那一口。我不是说水果本身或者苹果派，我是说布鲁斯·韦恩。我的事情 从我上次在浴室里手淫就乱套了。我一定是欲求不满吧。不不。自贬也没有价值，我就像苏格兰的梅尔克罗姆，我不是说你是麦克德夫【注45】……（我真是疯了瞧这比方！）我是说我只是想象，我只在我的想象里窥见了欲壑难填（想想看最后一次我们做爱是什么时候的事了？）  
　　我不要再拿麦克白做比方了。我在格雷的桌上看到一本，就拿来翻了一下……瞧这后遗症也太严重了吧……“啊，高谭，高谭！蝙蝠侠不适于统治，他在黑暗中紧握着恐怖的御枚，她最闪光的儿子又似一个长不大的少年童子军……不，他是委身于他的世界的【注46】。”WTF【注47】。  
　　五点钟前后我收到一个电话。那很不是时候，我刚从会议室爬回来。你知道那种感觉吗？整个会议室里只有你和老大两个人，他说的所有话都是在警告你——什 么“你知道蛋糕盒里放的那种炸弹是靠什么原理爆炸的吗？”“你知道你的前前前任是怎么离开的吗？”还有什么“我手下已经倒了一个人了，无论达菲小姐原来在 插手哪边的事我都希望你能把手洗干净”还有“这里不是阿富汗！你也不会因为被人剁了扔在高谭河里而被埋进阿灵顿【注48】！我不想到你妈妈的小农场去给你献花！”……整整四十分钟，我都不知道我是怎么熬过来的。他怎么会知道那么多的炸弹品种呢？难不成他是这方面的爱好者？  
　　最后罗林斯先生在我的面前打了一番电话，他开了扬声器，要我旁听。电话的那头是GCPD的局长戈登，我的老大问：“吉姆，安琪拉撞车的事情是你手下人 干的吗？不用说名字，也不必因为今天是4月1日而有所顾忌。你说‘是’，我们就收手；你说不是，我也保证克拉克·肯特不会再偷偷摸摸去打听。”  
　　局长说不是的，他以愚人节之神的名义保证。他说：“让你手下的肯特多留点神。达菲过的那根线，他就站在上面了。坏人想要弄死好人这种事，就算蝙蝠侠也总是防不胜防。”  
　　罗林斯先生挂掉电话，看着我不说话。他用一只手在他那青筋暴起的额角上搓了几下，接着冲我挥了挥，总算是放我走了。  
　　我从会议室爬着回来，回到我的小办公室。桌脚边放着一片薄薄的肥皂，我的邮箱里添了几条求爱和抽奖的信息，不知道是谁的恶作剧。有人在我的桌上留条， 拙劣地模仿了格雷的笔迹，写着“老大喊你去会议室”——哦抱歉，来的真不是时候，我刚从那里逃得一命。我捡起肥皂丢进垃圾堆，删除所有不明出处的邮件，把 字条折成一艘纸船插在笔筒里面。然后我在窗口站了一会儿。今天天气不好，才五点天就差不多全黑了，尽管靠着海，也没有带着海洋味道的风远远吹来。高谭的夜 幕降下，华灯初燃。这愚人狂欢的节日里，没有一个恶作剧伤害了我，今天甚至没有一个人真的来我的面前骗我。他们甚至不肯骗骗我。  
　　然后，电话响啦。我吃了一惊并持续了三个钟头，不过刚才洗澡的时候总算想明白了，我们办公区里有个摄像头，从韦恩大厦那边应该可以用超级账号登陆韦恩集团旗下任何一个摄像头的视频。他知道我在那里，这是愚人节的游戏。但我挺喜欢的。  
　　电话响了，我接起来，听见一个三十多岁的女人声音在说：“肯特先生，您收到了我发出的邮件了吗？我从今天10:30am开始每隔一个小时向您发送一次 邮件，但迄今仍未收到任何回复。您可以检查一下工作邮箱，我于5：00pm再度发送了一次同样的邮件，并于200秒后自动进入电话录音程序。谢谢您收听录 音，麻烦您打开邮箱检查邮件。如需重复以上请您回答‘是’，收到其他回答本系统一律视为否定并重复发送此录音件直至您做出肯定回答。”  
　　这可能是我一辈子收到的最高端的愚人节电话了。我听到第二遍的倒数第二句才反应过来，连续说了很多声“是”。挂断以后，我打电话询问总机到底是谁在恶 作剧，总机人工服务告知我这是集团超级终端接入。“她好像叫做桃乐丝，其实就是一台电脑，不过有操作密码的人是很少的。”总机小姐这样说。  
呵……我的奥芝国【注49】奇遇记打这儿才开始呢。我打开邮箱，果然发现有新邮件，标题是：“高谭国的爱之冒险书”。之前也有同样标题的东西发送过来，发送人标注为“系统终端自动邮件”，我看都没看全删了。这一次我鬼迷心窍地将它打开了，你知道愚人节会有的事，解聘邮件他们也会打上情书的标签。  
　　哪，露易丝，现在我要把这封邮件附着在给你的信中，让你知道我为何只看了一眼就把整个浏览器都关掉了。那邮件的第一句话就是：“在今天这个特别的日子里”，你也知道今天是什么日子了，所以后面的话都可以当做是纯粹的闹剧。  
　　那邮件全文如下：  
　　“在今天这个特别的日子里，我突然沦陷于你的美丽。这幸福的美貌似曾受诸神的保佑啊，你的眼睛是两颗明星，只是一瞥便教人难忘。你甜美的声音比之小麦 青青、山楂蓓蕾的时节送入牧人耳中的云雀之歌还要动听。疾病是能染人的，我甘愿感染爱的顽疾，我对你的那陡生的思念，那如顿悟般的悦服，那仿佛迷恋朝阳一 样不敢直视的迷恋，我的整个爱恋都在你的身上了。爱情来去匆匆，浑如一个声音、一片影子、一段梦、黑夜中的一道闪电那样短促，在一刹那间展现了天堂和地 狱，但还来不及说一声‘瞧啊！’黑暗早已张开口把它吞噬了。  
　　我知道你是归属于光明的事物，倘若无人呵护，我真怕你转瞬就变成了混沌。既然真心的恋人们永远要受磨折似乎已是一条命运的定律，你可愿意陪我练习着忍耐呢？因为这种磨折，正和忆念、幻梦、叹息、希望和哭泣一样，都是可怜的爱情缺不了的随从者。  
　　那你要问，我要如何开展我的追求呢？我将告诉你，我有一个善于冒险的小神仙供我驱策。倘若你肯在晨昏交际的时候，搭乘云梯落到大地上来，去拜会我的仙从，他或许可以给你到松鼠的仓里取些新鲜的榛栗来呢。那就是我最初的礼赠。【注50】”  
　　第一遍我确然没有看到最后一段，那关于小神仙和礼赠的鬼话。我给吓了一跳，等关掉浏览器后，脑袋还罢工了足足有二三十秒。我倒在我的椅子里，背都给吓 硬了。尽管我能看出来自动生成这封邮件的超级电脑跟格雷可能有类似的阅读品味，但格雷最多在我的脚底下搁两片肥皂，他不会发这么个玩意儿来挑衅我的极限 的。  
　　这个时候那见鬼的电话又响了。还是没有来显，刚才的系统电话就是没有来显的。我犹豫了一下，它就一直响，格雷抬起头开始往这边看了。我只好接起来—— 又是那个叫做“桃乐丝”的电脑（老实说她的声音跟安琪拉还有点像，跟你也有一点像……总之我听着心惊胆战的）。她说：“系统确认您已收到邮件，肯特先生， 您看到最后一段话了吗？考虑到您可能并未留意，所以本系统将在此为您重复其中的重点。（说到这里她突然切换成了一个男人的声音，又吓我一跳）‘倘若你肯在 晨昏交际的时候，搭乘云梯落到大地上来，去拜会我的仙从，他或许可以给你到松鼠的仓里取些新鲜的榛栗来呢。’（再切换成女声）亲爱的先生，我友情提醒您： ‘晨昏交际的时候’指的是5:00pm；‘云梯’指的是工作电梯。现在的高谭时间是5:17pm，已超过预定时间1020秒，您应当立刻动身去寻找小神仙 了。如需重复以上请您回答‘是’，收到其他回答本系统一律视为否定……”这次我没听她唠叨完就说了声‘是’把电话给挂了。  
　　我不能再在那儿待了。至少今天晚上我不想一直没完没了地被一台有病的系统电脑（那时我认定了她是中了病毒的）调戏。这太丢人了。我把没看完的几张纸塞 进包里，走出去告诉格雷我要回家一趟。他马上站起来，打算跟我一起走。我怀疑他是不是紧张得太过分了，这几天他简直是在保护我嘛。我胡诌了个理由把他摁住 了。我对他说今晚的版面还没决定，他得先帮我看着，这是一个助理该做的事而且他有能力做；我还说我可能会在十点之前回来这边，即使不回来也会给他一个电话 说明。然后我进了电梯，按下一楼，一直到我的双脚踏上报业大厦外的街道之前什么事都没发生。  
　　报业大厦的对面有片不大的街心绿地，偶尔有些小孩子在上面跑来跑去。那里没有参天的林木当然也没有松鼠。当我走出大厦时有那么一个刹那我盯着人工植被 幻想着松鼠的果仓。我在绿地对面停下来，停了一分钟，暗想着我真是蠢透了，还有谁比我更适合愚人节的节目呢？就在这时候，我看见一个穿着黑白条纹的长筒袜 和大红圆头皮鞋的七八岁女孩穿过绿地向我走过来，她径直向我走过来，大概是怕我跑了，她在很远的地方就开始挥手。她拎着一个包扎好的纸盒，粉红色，宽边的 深蓝丝带上有大大的白色圆点。我想起来了，半小时前崔西详细地形容过的蛋糕炸弹礼盒。就是这种东西，你一拉开丝带，它就“碰”！  
　　但我相信谁也不会找这样一个孩子来递送炸弹。谁能舍得呢？她的小脸捏起来一定很柔软，金色的细碎卷发铺开在肩头，真的可爱极了。她像个小神仙——如果 真有那种小神仙的话，她就该是这样子的。她向我招手，走向我，我完全不能动。我不知道要是她穿过马路来了这儿，而我已经逃开了，她会不会难过？这小东西真 是个小可人儿，我在她到我面前之前就蹲下了，这样我们就差不多一般高了。  
　　这小仙人走到我面前，用她那猫一样绿眼睛瞪着我：“你是克拉克·肯特？”  
　　我说是的，我是克拉克·肯特。我太计较了，还刻意放慢了速度演示口型。我觉得她的读音是完全不对的，我要教会这小东西我名字最准确的读法。天哪，我的满脑子都在想些啥呀……  
　　她点点头，双手捧着盒子递给我：“不许拆开。你回家后才准拆开哦。要是你在这里就拆开来，我就拿不到20块钱了。”  
　　我几乎就要笑出声来了。我也用双手接过纸盒，认认真真地跟她说：“好的，我一定回家后才拆封。”  
　　她又点点头，心花怒放地笑起来，掉转身，往我没去过的一个方向跑开了。  
　　那纸盒有点分量，我轻轻晃了一下，感觉不太像装了塑胶炸弹的那种。我犹豫着，不晓得是找个没人的空地拆了它，还是按照我在愚人节的傍晚承诺的那样，回家再拆。最后我还是回去了。  
　　我说过我一直不敢回去的，因为上周绑架我的匪徒们就聚集在我住处对面的阿方索牛排馆里，我不想再把自己好好地丢到他们面前任其宰割。我的运气不错，那 天夜里回到家我的手还肿着，第二天早晨就好得多了，那些小伤口也几乎都看不见了。我多想把我的运气分给可怜的安琪拉啊。露易丝，我真害怕，如果我也被他们 弄得躺在床上，也许就真的没有人再敢继续调查撞伤安琪拉的到底是谁了。  
　　我到家时水果店还没关门，老板还送了我一个苹果。他说觉得我的脸色不是很好，也许是愚人节被人整过头了。我小心翼翼地往街对面看，想留意一下牛排馆的 人是否在窥视我。只要一发现有人在看我我就马上转身走，免得连累我的邻居。可是露易丝，你知道吗？今天这个愚人节发生了太多不可思议的事情了。我觉得我看 到的一切都是幻觉。我对面本来是有个匪帮的据点，一个危机四伏的牛排馆的。现在，那里只有一个二手商品店！  
　　现在那里叫做玛戈多格旧货店。  
　　短短几天的工夫这个最明显的巢穴入口也消失了。这就是高谭，哥特主义的高谭，这就是高谭，我说过它是魔法城！它确实是个恐怖的魔法城。  
　　我站在窗口，望着对面的旧货店，拉开蝴蝶结。纸盒摊开来，四块三角形的蛋糕组成了一枚四叶草的图案。四块不同口味的蛋糕，虽然已经被我吃掉四分之三 了，我还是能够清楚地罗列出全部的口味。一块巧克力松露，一块纽约黄桃起司，一块法式提拉米苏，还有一块粉红色我正在吃的是草莓乳酪蛋糕！  
　　它们都太美味了！过去的几个钟头里我过一会儿就吃一块，整个晚上我过得像如喝足了香槟酒，正在跟铁皮人国王跳舞！格雷把版面发给我，我几乎什么都没改就原样发回去了，我回复他：“一切都太棒了！”——其实我说的是蛋糕，他可不知道。  
　　BTW那盒子里不只有蛋糕，事实上真正的愚人节礼物要等吃掉蛋糕后才能看到。我在纽约起司蛋糕的下面发现了一张字条，上面用较大的字型写着三行略往右斜的花体连笔字：  
　　“这是一出香甜的喜剧。【注51】  
　　准备好一个50美分的大硬币，  
　　明天太阳落山后把它交给你遇见的第一个戴帽子的人。”  
　　在那三行字下面，在字条的最后面，签着一个用同样的字型写下的签名，那个图形在这城中，甚至在这国度中无人不晓。曾经获得过它的人，不是为金钱神魂颠倒，就是为这签名的主人辗转反侧寝食难安。我认得出那是集团董事长布鲁斯·韦恩的公开签名。  
　　YYSSW【注52】……50美分的硬币我有一大把呢。  
　　但是露易丝，这是愚人节的邀约，来自一个经常愚弄真情的坏家伙，你认为我可能当真吗？  
　　不。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注41】：即forever，永远的缩写。  
　　【注42】：即All Of The Sudden，所有的突然性的缩写。  
　　【注43】：即Damned If I Known，该死的如果我知道的缩写。  
　　【注44】：即Are We Going To Have To Go Through This Again，难道我们要再来一次吗。  
　　【注45】：梅尔克罗姆即Malcolm，《麦克白》剧中被麦克白夫妇谋杀的苏格兰国王邓肯之子。麦克德夫即Macduff，苏格兰贵族，妻子和孩子 亦被麦克白害死。CK这段用的典故是两人在第四幕第三场苏格兰皇宫前关于复仇的对话，梅尔克罗姆不信任麦克德夫，以为他是麦克白派来的说客，故意说自己复 仇夺位后会欲壑难填，麦克德夫宽慰他说自愿献身的美人多滴是你应付不来的……  
　　【注46】：这段话也是《麦》剧第四幕第三场里的句式。CK故意调侃而已。本章的引用都出自该场。梅尔克罗姆是一个很像布鲁斯的存在。  
　　【注47】：即What The Fuck，靠什么玩意儿的缩写，这是骂人话。  
　　【注48】：美国阿灵顿国家公墓，毗邻华盛顿特区，为美国各种公职和社会公益事业贡献生命或做出杰出贡献的人才有资格安葬于此。而在战争中为美国牺牲的士兵则首当其冲。（有趣的是小红帽一文里这个相同的注释编号也是48）  
　　【注49】：美国作家弗兰克·鲍姆的著名代表作《绿野仙踪》（The Wounderful Wizard of OZ）里虚构出来的魔法仙国。桃乐丝即是其中女主角，后面提到的“铁皮人国王”其中人物。  
　　【注50】：这段东拼西凑的肉麻话是桃乐丝按照韦恩的要求从《仲夏夜之梦》里乱切一气搞出来的，人家是智能系统嘛。  
　　【注51】：这句话同样出自《仲夏夜之梦》，是第四幕最后波顿说的话。  
　　【注52】：即Yeah Yeah Sure Sure Whatever，是啊是啊当然当然无论怎样的缩写。


	12. Chapter 12

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　20XX年4月3日00:04am  
　　闹铃：无  
　　优先等级：加密  
　　关键词：愚人节的后续，布鲁斯1  
　　  
　　约会开始时间：20XX年4月2日6:18pm（天啊我那时完全忘记时间了，他约我的可能是跟昨天送礼物同一时间的）  
　　约会结束时间：20XX年4月2日9:30pm（不是确数，我进屋之后看的时间，而他还站在窗下还没有离开）  
　　注意：约会有很多种，没有鲜花没有巧克力。我只是跟他一起做了点事。  
　　下为整理版录音：  
　　录音比文字有更多好处，更真实，能留住个体在时空中某个瞬间的状态。我一直对录音笔这玩意儿怀着点可笑的敬畏，当我重新听到那些过去的声音，我会觉得 茫然无措，我会觉得似曾相识。你知道随机录取自己的工作日志还有可能充斥着很多让你尴尬的声音……比如冲厕所的声音。幸好我昨天下到的这个免费软件可以解 决大部分的问题，嗯，挺好用的，文件转储之后也小得多了。  
　　我决定每天做一个录音日志，主要是不确定我何时会跟安琪拉一样，需要躺在那里，等待别人把我的脑袋切开取出血块修补骨头，才有可能生还。在接手她的工 作之后，我也同时接管了配发给她的这个录音笔。按键上的字母都刮花了，她显然有用指甲死掐按键的习惯。我听过里面唯一保存的最后一段录音，是薇诺娜·莱德 的母亲对安琪拉的谴责。又一个悲愤难填的母亲……我能想象她慌忙掐下停止键时内心的惊惧和痛苦。一个礼拜，我坐在类似的惊惧和痛苦堆砌成的山丘上，不时四 顾，不知道自己脚下的到底是什么。  
　　在我遭遇绑架的那个夜晚之后的黎明，我在平静干燥的空气里惊醒。没有噩梦，照在我脸上的阳光甚至有种独特的治愈感，那是橙黄的值得膜拜的温暖。我站起 来，几乎是裸着就冲向门窗，神经质地检查了一遍。没有入侵，没有破坏，什么也没有。阿方索牛排馆就在对面，招牌上的灯管熄灭了，那门廊看起来只有一种寻常 的洁净。我的心内升起惊惧，我慌张出门，在超市买了一个新手机——我只记得格雷的电话，我拨给他，让他给我安琪拉的号码。电话关机，我联系不上她。细想来 从那时起我就有非常不妙的预感，一整个上午我都在不停地拨打她的电话。到午休时，电话终于通了，她说正在过来，有什么事见面再谈。十分钟后，那件事就发生 了。  
　　我没有愚蠢到要耽于自责。我没有超能力，随时窥听到厄运并总能飞到需要帮助的人身边。我没有只是捂着脸哭泣，为我没有拯救到我的同事和友人，为她而今 遭逢的不幸捶胸顿足。每一秒都是煎熬……她生死未卜。我能做的事情是有限的，我，作为克拉克·肯特，能做的事情很有限。报社里没有人知道她新租的公寓确切 的位置，我无法赶去看着她，保护她平安无事。如果我去找她，我甚至有可能会迷路……高谭有一些街道和建筑就像迷宫，一两天内根本摸不清楚。我知道即便我当 时守护了安琪拉，她也有可能在之后被人灭口。去了解给她带来厄运的到底是什么，才是救护她最好的方法。我利用职务之便看了她搜集来的东西，登入她的工作电 脑，使用她的录音笔。一切证据都摆在眼前，她曾千方百计，要弄清楚近期流进高谭市的武器究竟来自何处，又是通过怎样的方式走私入境，在哪条线上销赃。她怀 疑企鹅人在黑门监狱内运筹帷幄，通过被收买了的律师和腐败的狱警牵线，仍然在做着老本行。她的警察朋友已劝她收手，她找的线人瑟缩着告诉她她会大祸临头。 “即使是蝙蝠侠也不敢这么明着来。有些事儿大家都清楚，就是不能说破。”他们都知道的。安琪拉也知道的。她不是蝙蝠侠，她也不会飞，她只是个周薪九百块的 记者。  
　　虽然只是一个假设，我承认我也怀疑过是司法腐败造就安琪拉的悬案。警察用非法手段为警察脱罪，这种事情在大都会也曾有过。只要有阳光的地方就有阴影，哪里都有阴影。当时曝光他们的是露易丝，和我。  
　　阿方索牛排馆属于诺瓦克帮派，这事儿估计在GCPD那边是有备份的。撞伤安琪拉的车警方对外宣布尚未寻获。  
　　今天又是混乱的一天。跟所有的今天都一样，我忙得焦头烂额。中午格雷给我订了据说是周边最美味的红豆蛋糕，可惜跟昨天我收到的那四块口味相差太大，我 吃起来味如嚼蜡。格雷大概看出来了，下午他帮我泡的咖啡里就加了很多的糖。他不知道我不喜欢喝加糖的咖啡，当然了，我没跟他说过，我不太喜欢总是差人做这 种事。不过我还是喝光了，多谢他的好意。  
　　天色可能五点就黑了，今天的天气跟昨天一样。也可能要黑得晚些……我不知道。我没注意。六点钟的光景我像个疯子一样接电话挂电话，而且快抓狂了，我还 骂人了。有个报社老员工把前几天没有进版的一条地方新闻重新改了改首尾就拿来蒙混，我发了在高谭就职后的第一通无名火，那个快递员进来时我正在冲人发火， 像佩里一样地用指节叩击桌面，还时不时揉揉我的耳朵。我的耳朵还在闭气。我现在能肯定它们是不会好了。  
　　……我正在发火。敲着桌子像个有六个孩子的中年老爸，动作神经质且着力很大。我敲了很久但骨头并不觉得痛。这时格雷过来敲我的玻璃，他的身后跟着一个戴着黑色摩托头盔的快递员。我当时也是蠢到极点了，要是露易丝的话估计第一眼就能认出那是个哈雷【注53】订制头盔。  
　　快递小子捧着一个不小的纸箱，侧面用很显眼的黑色广告笔写着我的名字。我虽然没有订过快件，不过也想到有可能是我妈妈寄来的衣服之类的……正在被我责 问的同事很识时务地抓起稿子退了出去，快递员就抱着箱子走了进来。“货到付款，先生。”他说，口音带着一点本地常见的西班牙腔。  
　　我是要有多笨啊，我以为他是这里常见的那种哥伦比亚移民呢。我根本没抬头看他，只是一下子坐倒在我的椅子里，肘子撑在桌上，拿手掌托起我的额头：“多少钱？”  
　　“50美分，先生。”他说。  
　　这个数字像一道电光滑过我疲惫得只剩下一片黑糊糊的残渣的脑际。那张愚人节的恶作剧字条上是怎么写的？——“这是一出香甜的喜剧。准备好一个50美分的大硬币，明天太阳落山后把它交给你遇见的第一个戴帽子的人。”  
　　50美分。没有这么便宜的快递费。  
　　我猛抬头惊愕地看着他，他冲我眨了眨眼。我不能撒谎说我不认识这个人的眼睛，我曾很近地看过他了。上个周末，在市中心医院的地下停车库。奔驰里走出来 的布鲁斯·韦恩，高谭王子，花花大少，时尚先锋，猎艳达人——他的头衔用特号字垒起来能从大厦一层一直罗列到我的窗口。对了，还要加上一个：我的绯闻对 象。前几天娱乐版的莫里森给我打过电话，客客气气地向我道歉，我说没关系反正也看不出那人是我。  
　　我记得韦恩的眼睛，他有一双孔雀蓝的眼睛，在某些角度看去蓝得发绿，有时闪耀着罕见的金属光泽。简直不像个人类。  
　　那身家数十亿的蓝眼睛快递员就站在我的面前，捧着个写了我名字的大纸箱，眼神天真又饥渴，浑身上下散发着独属于入侵者的赤裸裸的狂热。他的皮肤在黑色头盔映衬下白莹莹的。他比我上一次看到的时候要苍白些，这模样倒让人觉得他身体不大好的传言并非杜撰。  
　　我开始在身上乱摸，找我的钱包。每次我越着急买单它就藏得越深。最后我到底找到了，倒出一把硬币在桌上，翻了一个50美分的出来，递给他。他把箱子放下，说了声“祝您愉快”就转身走了。一点停顿都没有。  
　　我心慌意乱地绕着那箱子转了半圈，拿身体挡住它，不想让玻璃门外的人看见。我仿佛一个贼，正在众目睽睽下打量我的赃物，又赶在众人瞩目前，把它拆开销赃了。我拆开了箱子，看见一件皮夹克，以及一顶与韦恩一模一样的订制头盔。  
　　这回没有任何字条，我呆在那里思量着他的用意。这不是太难想到的……他大概迟迟等不到我下楼，或者用摄像头确定了我的方位，料定我忘了约会，就自己送 上门来了。他太肆意、狂野、和不可捉摸了。我呆在那里有几分钟，暗暗想着他想要我干什么呢？在车库里我跟他只有一面之缘，他那时气色很好，心情也不错，殷 勤地告诉我他的管家跟他提到过我，他们搜了一下，脸书上显示在高谭市的只有我这么一个克拉克的照片符合特征。这不奇怪，我也搜了高谭的阿尔弗雷德呢。我记 得我不过是请他代为道谢，既然那位老先生不愿对面接受我的谢意，那么请他的“被监护人”转达一下，应当不算逾礼。我站在我的办公室里，想着布鲁斯·韦恩， 想着他到底能从我这儿拿走什么呢？没有，我什么都给不了他，如果他真如莫里森信笔形容的那样，仅仅是在找跟往常不一样的刺激，他想跟我上床，一夜交欢，我 可以像拒绝安琪拉一样拒绝他。这没什么难的，我干过了。  
　　……几分钟后我给罗林斯先生打了个电话，委婉地向他请假问能不能提前回去。我以为他会立刻否决说你休想抛下正常工作去跟踪黑帮内幕。谁知他很愉快地回答我：去吧，肯特男孩，定版的事交给奥奎因就行啦。  
　　这太诡异了。我脱掉西装和领带，挂在椅背上，做出我只是去上厕所或者吃饭的样子。我也不知道我干嘛要这么掩饰。我只带了钱包和录音笔，连电脑都丢下了。然后我抱着那纸箱子，往传说中那个没有摄像头的安全通道走去。储藏室没有办法用，我得上那儿换衣服。  
　　我用纸箱顶开安全通道的门——就听到了一声轻笑。韦恩靠在墙壁上，就在我对面站着，手里抛着我的50美分，正在重复着一抛一接的无聊游戏。“看吧克拉克。”他轻松愉快地说着，顺嘴就略掉了我的姓氏，“我就知道你会上这儿来换衣服的。整层楼就这个位置没有摄像头。”  
　　他套着一件类似的夹克，不知是什么牌子的，故意做旧的式样挺好看的。我低下头不去看他头盔间露出的眼睛，我盯着他的鞋——一双意大利货。他们喜欢夸张的式样。最近我很讨厌意大利人。  
　　“我随时可以转身回去，韦恩先生。”我说，“我不想收您的东西。”  
　　“如果我是你会顺着走下去看看。”他把硬币接住，“爱丽丝走着走着遇见了三月兔。我说克拉克，今天又不是愚人节，我不会整你的。”  
　　……我肯换上夹克跟他走这一趟是因为我的好奇心太盛。这很危险……但一想到最坏不过就是被他玩弄一下，这也没什么嘛，我到底还是去了。我们合乘一辆红色的哈雷摩托，我留意了一下韦恩这辆车的车牌是514100。  
　　我爱死那辆车。那玩意儿真是让人心醉神迷……引擎的声音震耳欲聋，轰鸣带着美妙的节奏，四根擦得锃亮的排气管就在我的身后发烫。虽然不得不搂住韦恩的 腰这个细节让人有点尴尬，但我很感激他没开他那著名的兰博基尼出来，否则一路上每个人都会意识到我是在被他泡。美中不足，机车提速时陡然提升的风力掀动我 的裤腿，它们一直哀怨地扇啊扇的，我有点后悔没有穿条合身的牛仔裤出来，其实我有那种最合适机车骑手的装备，在小镇时我也偶尔会骑骑同学的机车……那是很 久以前的事了。  
　　当韦恩带着我风驰电掣地狂奔了大半路之后，我突然觉得整个事情有点好笑：我遇到了他的管家，在车库碰见他，昨天吃了他给的蛋糕，按他的要求准备了硬 币，然后今天就上了他的车。这要么是童话的情节，要么就是恐怖片。要是他直接载我去哪个特殊爱好俱乐部，把我绑在桌子上鞭打我该怎么办？这是最不出意料之 外的情况了，有那么几秒钟我想象布莱恩·莫里森还在跟踪我们，待我才被绑起来，那光头就会大惊失色迅速报警……太荒谬了，我甚至肖想了一下韦恩身穿皮衣皮 裤的蒙着头脸的模样，哦上帝啊……我搞不好会觉得他很像蝙蝠侠。  
　　我们在码头停下来，那是接近布朗大桥的一个位置。有条刻意修整过的商业街，不太繁华，不过店铺品牌看起来都较为昂贵。韦恩把机车推进一条巷子，有个仓库半掩着门，里面堆放着一些袋子，看得出是大米和面粉。还有一些食用油和酒之类的东西。保安过来把门拉开了让我们进去。  
　　“他们专门给我留的门。”那亿万美元男孩摘下头盔扔给我，我的眼镜还插在夹克内袋里，险些失手。我把它拿出来戴上。  
　　大概是我笨手笨脚的样子逗乐了他，他推着机车，笑出声来，眨眨眼睛示意我走近些。“嘿。”他放低了声音，“我们一起‘骑着’的时候……你一直在我的脖子后面喘气。”  
　　我没有回答他。我要是连他的这句话都接我就真的无可救药了。我们停好车，把钥匙交给保安——他个子不高，却很壮硕，留着中长的黑发，在脑后扎成一束。他看起来像个中国人，要么就是个印度人。我们退出来，走出巷子，那旁边是一个中国菜餐馆，名叫“广福记”。  
　　餐馆灯火通明，临街的橱窗是全明结构的，有落地的透明玻璃。上面贴着一张很大的海报，写着开业日期——是下周，这里还没开张呢。还有几张广告画什么的，似乎是与餐厅不相干的宣传，可能是民间社团到处散发的玩意儿。  
　　“我的店。”布鲁斯晃着脑袋说，“……之一。最近我比较喜欢中国菜。”他继续晃着他的脑袋。脱下头盔后他的头发有点乱，有几缕总是滑落在他的脸颊上……像个括号，这让他显得瘦削多了。  
　　我注意到那餐馆橱窗上有一张海报是全黑的，图案和字却是明亮的夜光蓝，一个滴着血的蝙蝠标志——下面一行大字：“黑暗骑士团”。我想起这个来了，一个 民间组织……类似粉丝团体。至少从他们的推特上看起来是这样的。第一次偶遇蝙蝠侠后我加了他们的推特，那上面有时能挖到一些有趣的小道消息。  
　　“你是蝙蝠侠的粉丝吗？”我指着那海报问他。  
　　布鲁斯瞥了海报一眼。“哦老天，又来了。”他呻吟道，“每周都要被他们贴个几次。啊，没关系，会有人负责清理玻璃。”  
　　“哦……我以为你会对蝙蝠很感兴趣。”我说。  
　　“哦，我以为你会对我更感兴趣。”他耸了耸肩，主动推开餐厅的门，对我做了个邀请的手势，“欢迎光临我的店，肯特先生。”他咬文嚼字地说着，故意拖住尾音。那种拙劣的西班牙腔不见了，他开始使用标准的英式发音。  
　　我走进去，有个华裔的女孩向我走来，用中国话跟布鲁斯说了几句。“这是晓维，大厨的女儿。”布鲁斯向我介绍道，“很抱歉，她不会说英文。这里目前已招聘到的人都不会英文。”  
　　我惊讶地看着他，他居然会中文。但我没有问出来。布鲁斯引着我往布满包间的长廊深处走去。“我可以教你中文喔。”他漫不经心地说道，“虽然我会得不多，但泡妞常用语差不多都会了。大家也觉得那种东西我肯定都是会的嘛。”  
　　他说完这话，拉开一扇雕着牡丹花的木质移门。我看见一张铺着淡金色与绯色桌布的大圆桌，在对着门的位置，已经坐了一个打着领带的男人。我认得那个正在抽烟的男人，我认得他是GCPD的局长詹姆斯·戈登。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注53】：1903年在密尔沃基创建的哈雷戴维森机车公司（Harley-Davidson Motor Company），系美国顶级机车公司。

  
　　  
　　  
Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　20XX年4月3日00:04am  
　　闹铃：无  
　　优先等级：加密  
　　关键词：愚人节的后续，布鲁斯2  
　　  
　　【请直接接昨天的内容看下去，首先需要告罪的是昨天我当家的也病倒了，需要人陪护……所以我把好好的一章切开 分成两份，为了不影响后续，今天的章节号都没有改，仍旧是12章，按照情节是完全连贯的，视角也没有改仍旧是CK的整理版录音（因为后面还可能出现非整理 版的录音之类，所以在此强调区别一下）。】  
　　我有些踟蹰了。我不能否认，在内心深处我有些畏惧这个人——这和老崔西昨天的那通电话秀不无关系。  
　　在高谭，戈登局长和蝙蝠侠都是某种代表。你看到那个干瘦的中年男人缩在椅子里抽烟，蓄着小胡子的脸上双眼无神，油腻腻的鼻梁上方架着的那副大眼镜似乎 随时都能滑脱下来似的。但你就是怕着他，你知道他的手里掌握着什么，他的肩上扛着什么，他的身后藏着什么。我从未这么近地看过他，他头顶那约束在木雕灯罩 内的幽黄的灯光悉数投射在圆桌上，使得他的身后阴霾一片。那里好像随时都能窜出一只蝙蝠来似的。  
　　相较之下，布鲁斯要比我从容得多了。他大大方方地踱进包间里。“嘿吉姆！”他用有点尖锐的声音软绵绵地唤着局长名字的昵称，“好久不见。你有没有一点儿想我呢？”  
　　戈登无精打采地抬起眼睛瞧了瞧他——他瞧了瞧我们——我这时已经无处躲藏，便也跟着走进去，且尽量让我的步调跟布鲁斯保持一致。  
　　“唔，韦恩先生。”局长闷咳了一声，把手里的烟在一个青花瓷的烟灰缸里掐灭了，“福克斯有给我打电话。”  
　　“噢，叫我布鲁斯，吉姆。”那领我前来的富家子拉开戈登对面的椅子，转过头来对我笑一笑，“克拉克，你坐下嘛。”他的两根手指在空气中捞了一把，险险擦过我的前胸。  
　　我暗想着在这个家伙自己的地盘上，他是没有什么干不出来的。最好还是别让他在戈登局长的面前用手指把我勾到椅子上。所以我自己凑前了一步，向局长伸出手：“克拉克·肯特，我是高谭公报的……”  
　　我根本就没有机会讲完这句话嘛，戈登打断了我：“我知道，你这两天在高谭很有名。”他也没有站起来，只是坐在椅子上简单握了一下我的手。我感觉到他手 上的硬茧，据说常年玩枪的人都有这类茧子。我发现我居然在惭愧自己从来不生硬茧，戈登一定会以为我不过是那种只会敲键盘的办公室文字处理工。  
　　“唉吉姆，”布鲁斯把双手撑在桌上，“你还是不喝酒对么？要来点儿中国茶吗？Theaceae【注54】怎么样？我有真货。”  
　　他给我使了个眼色要我坐下，我用脚后跟找到了椅子腿，很不自在地坐了。戈登掀起眼皮看着我，我不知道他下面又要说什么，于是便紧张地瞪着他。  
　　大约迟滞了三秒钟，我听见这位以铁腕著称的局长开口道：“……那是什么？我说布鲁斯，其实你没必要弄出这么些……”  
　　“那可是卢修斯超爱的一种，他喜欢Theaceae，味道浓厚甘醇，中国人还认为在品味它的时候，它的‘气’不仅仅浮于感官且能直达精神。这是一门艺术，吉姆，要是你喜欢Matcha【注55】我这里也有。”他撑在那里，非常得意地向我们两个奢侈享受的门外汉炫耀，“克拉克，你喜欢绿茶吗？我的店里不是罐装的。”  
　　我沮丧地看着他，因为我原本正打算问问他有没有那种日式抹茶牛奶。  
　　戈登搓着他自己的手指，说：“前一个……或者后一个……看你方便，布鲁斯。我一会儿要回去，我还要加班。”  
　　“那么我去仓库看看！克拉克你要点菜吗？——算了，我来点吧，我觉得菜单上那些名目不会有人能看懂的——我让他们全用中文印的菜谱。我那些朋友们就喜 欢点些看不明白的。”他精神十足地站直了身子，如脱口秀的主持人那样抬高双手做了个俏皮的手势，“我去让大厨弄几个他的拿手好戏。你们有绝对不吃的东西 吗？——好了，我让他别弄太奇怪的。”  
　　他像一阵风似地走开了，意大利皮鞋踏在木地板上发出咯噔咯噔的轻快声响。他留下我和詹姆斯·戈登面面相觑。  
　　戈登掏出一个烟盒，捏在手指间，只是捏着。他用一种忧愁的目光瞪了我几秒钟，敲了敲烟盒，又闷咳了一声，伸手去推他的眼镜。这个动作严重传染了我，我 也下意识地摸了一下我的眼镜。我看到他的胡子颤了颤。“肯特——”他用近似哼哼的声调念着我的名字，“你是大都会来的……上上周。时事版——你接了埃蒙的 活。”  
　　“是的，米歇尔·埃蒙先生调到中心城【注56】去了，我们还在一个集团工作。”我回答道。  
　　他点点头：“我去年在市长就职演讲时跟埃蒙先生好好聊过一次，他是个好人，他家的一对双胞胎也挺可爱的……咳，我很喜欢小孩。”  
　　这完全是闲扯。但我只能跟着闲扯。我不能说我不认识米歇尔·埃蒙连面都没跟他见过。我只是跟着点头忙不迭地表示我也很喜欢小孩子——我倒是真的很喜欢小孩子。可这不是重点，这不是布鲁斯载我来这儿的目的。我现在隐隐约约有点明白他的意思了，那可真的是一番好意。  
　　就在一天前，我的顶头上司在我的面前展示了他在我之上的能力：用一个电话，就能直接揭开我四处打听的真相。我用安琪拉留下的线索，走访她走访过的人， 在车库、走廊、酒吧，从带着枪的巡警、与嗅着锡纸的毒虫嘴巴里套话。我用安琪拉用过的录音笔，记录所有蛛丝马迹，花费大量的时间……我彻夜不眠，守着一杯 苦得连舌头都快要烧焦的黑咖啡，把细节罗列纸上，对着大把我不熟悉的名目，用彩笔标注连线。我想要知道是谁伤害了我的朋友，是谁绑架了我。是谁公然在太阳 下面触犯严律，上演谋杀。而面对同样的问题，老崔西却只用打个电话，他的电话就像为整件事都写了个句号一样，逼着我放手尘埃，任其落定。无论如何我都不可 能反驳“戈登局长以愚人节之神发誓”吐露的真相，那就是警方定论，也是我的上司给我最直接的警告。  
　　可是现在，这位局长就坐在我的面前了。我有充分的理由相信，只要我提问，只要我的问题不太过分，他都会回应我的。这不是因为我，而是因为载我来的那个人……韦恩集团的影响力显而易见。布鲁斯不用打电话，像他这样的人完全没有必要去拜托谁。  
　　我知道我该怎么做，我该要感激涕零——我该要整理思绪。我要用最简洁的方式问出我心内的所有疑虑。我对自己说机不可失啊克拉克……可我还是沉默着。  
　　布鲁斯回来了两趟，一趟端着茶壶茶杯和一些精致的小零食，一趟端上了第一盘热菜。我看得出那是茄子一类的东西，它们保持了原本的形状，从正中剖成两 半，上面堆砌着厚厚的肉酱。碟子是专门的，形状刚好可以盛上一对。布鲁斯把筷子分给我们——还有备用的刀叉。我在非洲时听中国人说他们很少用刀叉，不过在 美国，比较昂贵的中国餐馆都会为客人准备好两种餐具。  
　　“他们把这种称为‘Puer Tea’，购入的时候是一块砖的形状……”有个亿万富翁在给我倒茶，而我傻愣愣地看着他按在茶壶盖上的手指，什么忙也帮不上。布鲁斯的指尖非常白，几乎是 透明的，一种特殊的白。他连指甲下面都不见血色。我莫名地觉得他的指尖是冰凉的，这种想法让我的后颈发寒，我微微颤抖着保持着我的沉默。  
　　“……他们把成品叫做‘茶砖’。”高谭王子沉浸在扮演侍者的游戏里，喜孜孜地说个没完。他和他那个阶层的年轻人都很喜欢炫耀这方面的知识：各种晦涩的 语言，对世界各地奢侈品的了解，国内外的最红的期货，最奇特的新锐艺术……我发现戈登先拿起了一支筷子，打量了一会儿，又把它放回去了。  
　　“唔，茶砖。”局长机械地重复着那个中国词的发音。布鲁斯笑起来，把茶壶搁在桌上，动作凶猛让杯子们晃得颤颤巍巍。  
　　“喔！”他笑道，“那可真是非常非常的硬，而且很大哦。”说完，他差不多是蹦蹦跳跳地又跑向了厨房。  
　　他走后局长很客气地跟我又闲扯了几句。开始他只是把话题往大都会上绕，问了问我曾经接触过什么样的罪犯。他认为既然我是做时事版的，工作经历自然没可能完全跟司法系统绝缘。我说我曾参与过莱克斯·卢瑟诈骗案的追踪报道，也就是信口一提。  
　　布鲁斯第二次端上菜来的前后，戈登主动开口了说了安琪拉的事情。“我知道你为她而来，我也猜到昨天的电话让你很不好受。我不太赞成崔西的方法，当时我完全可以拒接他的电话。但我认为警告你一下不无益处。”  
　　他又一次拿起筷子，还是同一根。他把细腻的中国陶瓷小茶杯挪到眼前，一口喝干了里面的水分，将杯子翻过来。杯底是很小的一个圆，他就把那根筷子平放在上面，轻轻拨了拨，让它转动起来。  
　　“……你想要我告诉你什么呢，肯特？”他问，“我不知道你想要的是什么，但是……你办到了，肯特。”筷子转动慢了些，他又拨了一下。我焦躁不安地坐在那里，拿起刀叉戳了戳茄子上的炸肉酱。  
　　“爆炸性的……大新闻？莱德案？……莱德案一目了然，一场高谭式的悲剧……以前在芝加哥我也遇到过类似的。他们又把它叫做芝加哥式的悲剧。”筷子旋转 着，局长的全副目光都仿若被那旋转的细木棍吸引了。我知道那不是真的，他在这里唯一需要提防的就是我，只是我。崭新的未开张的餐厅，不懂英语的雇员，他熟 悉的富家子……环境，人面，秘密和秘密中的秘密，这一切都是安全稳固的，似若某种隐晦而约定俗成的仪式，举手投足间寓意微妙不可言说。我是他们的世界里唯 一的意外。  
　　“我不是为了抢新闻……我想您可能误会了，戈登先生，我的工作大部分是关于定稿和定版的。连确定选题都不由我做主。”我决定抓住这次机会。开口的时候我抓住了刀子。  
　　布鲁斯走进来，轻轻放下一盘烤羊排。“我真奇怪你们居然都没什么胃口。”他嘟哝道，“这可是上好的黄金小羊排。”  
　　他熟练地使用筷子，夹起羊排分给我们。我不得不承认他是我见过的会使用筷子的白人里用得最漂亮的一个……动作有些太熟稔了。这导致我不得不再次把思路从他的手指上拽回来，他的手指是我逃避戈登牌充满穿透力的注视的一个籍口。  
　　我把刀叉卡在羊排上，刻意等到布鲁斯又跑出去了之后才开口。我说：“戈登先生，无论莱德案的结果如何，误杀这个事实也是毋庸置疑的。我的同事安琪拉·达菲曾是此案的目击证人，我相信——”  
　　“安琪拉·达菲是被曼克林帮派的人撞伤的。”局长再度无情地截断了我的话，“撞伤她的人叫做查基·曼克林，那团伙的头脑之一。他们的特点是光天化日之 下亲自上阵杀人，而且喜欢把现场弄得血糊糊的。那辆车——你知道我说哪辆——那辆福特载货汽车，没牌的那辆，三天前我们就从高谭河里捞上来了，撞痕吻合。 我们没有公布消息。”  
　　我想对他笑笑，最起码这样也算是感谢了。可我委实笑不出来。不管你是谁，突然被这么个形容憔悴黑白通吃的老家伙告诉你，你出生入死没日没夜搞来的线报在他眼里连坨垃圾堆里的杂碎都不如，你也一样笑不出来。  
　　“你只是想要爆新闻的话我有新闻可以给你……每个警察手里都有两三条不新不旧的故事可以拿出来顶顶，我手里的是最好的……蝙蝠侠相关你就别问了，我也 劝你别写。如果你不想要新闻炸弹，只想坚持你追求的真相，你还要继续听下去，我也随你。”筷子彻底不转了，它现在搭在杯底的边沿上，摇摇欲坠。  
　　我觉得我的心有一阵子在乱跳，我呼吸困难。我知道结果了，哪怕他还没有告诉我。我知道的不是一个确切的结果，敢向上帝求证的真相。我陡然领悟到的是我绝对会因为他将告诉我的真相而加倍失望。  
　　“我选真相。”我轻声说，“安琪拉需要的是真相。”  
　　“……好。”戈登切下一块肉酱茄子，咬在嘴里。“很好。”他咀嚼着，“你想要的只是这个……这么说吧，我们知道你被绑架过，绑架你的不是曼克林而是诺 瓦克帮派的人……意大利佬，喏，你已经发现阿方索牛排馆搬家了吧？那是没鼻子诺瓦克的一个据点，现下他们换了条街继续开，如今改名叫曼尼牛排馆了。简单点 儿说，两派人现在都发现有记者在盯他们，甚至连蝙蝠侠都出现了，这让他们惊慌失措。诺瓦克派人绑架你，曼克林谋杀女记者。别想了，他们不是约好的。女记者 调查枪支走私的案子风头太劲。他们打算再干一大单的话先得把你们都搞定。”  
　　“……真难相信你们都知道。”我说。  
　　“我们可不是几周前才从明日之城空降过来的，肯特。”戈登局长说，“我们跟他们兜了很大的圈子，守了多少年了。我们怀疑他们有更大的上线，刚刚摸着头 绪。他们两派争宠，才会闹出械斗。如果现在动手收网，扩大影响，炒作女记者的伤情，抓捕混混回来给莱德案作证……会打草惊蛇，你明白么。几年，多少个警察 死于非命，我们折损了三个卧底，全部白费。”  
　　企鹅人。我记得安琪拉的笔记是这么写的。她怀疑企鹅人目前是高谭武器走私活动最终的源头。她也仅仅是推测而已。没有证据。  
　　“但是安琪拉……”我的呼吸困难得快要死了。我从来不知道我是这样需要着空气，这餐厅里到处充斥着新装修的气息，我的鼻腔隐隐作痛……耳内轰响，仿似能听到几英里外的虫鸣。  
　　“平衡……”戈登用指尖轻压那被他转过很久的筷子的一端……它向一侧歪倒、滚落。“高谭的黑暗之间牵系着某种平衡。彻底击碎它……一举擒获？我们不是没有试过。你把半个城市的罪犯关进牢狱，剩下的呢？剩下的就全都疯了，他们狗急跳墙，犯罪升级，事态变得无法收拾。”  
　　我咬着嘴唇。我认为罪犯应当被惩处。我认为人们需要知道什么是善什么是恶，这是鲜明的界限不可亵渎。我一直咬着嘴唇。我没有说出来，我相信戈登的心内有比我更清晰的一条脉络：关于善恶，关于赏罚……关于莱德，关于安琪拉。关于布鲁斯，关于蝙蝠侠。  
　　我没有理由不听听他的教诲。戈登是历任高谭警署掌权人中最有公信力的一个，很多人甚至传说他跟恶魔做过交易，才能保有今日的实力和成就，在高谭这座邪恶的魔法城中施展拳脚。我不想知道更多细节了，然而我还有一个问题。  
　　我问他：“您认为是我近期的刺探打破了一些平衡？或者，是安琪拉……？”  
　　他停下那木然的咀嚼，用一种长期睡眠不足的人特有的眼神瞧着我。“不，孩子。”他总算对我微笑了一秒钟。“跟你们关系不大。实际上……打破平衡的是我，还有蝙蝠侠。”他这样说道。  
　　这个刹那我感到寒栗从我的后背升起，直达颈椎的第一节。与此同时我听见布鲁斯发出嘶嘶的抽气声，就在我的身后。我扭过头，看见他端着一个托盘，里面有一盘绿色的蔬菜和一大碗浓汤。他的目光全落在桌上，他的目光发烫，光是看一看就像要把什么烧出个洞来。  
　　我转回来，缘着他的目光低下我的头。我看见锋利的餐刀有一角插在我的左手第一根指头上，如果再多用力，就要切到骨头了。鲜血从伤口里涌出来，蔓延在雪白的餐盘里，而我倒不怎么觉得痛。现在我觉得鼻腔更痛。  
　　“我去……给你……换个盘子……拿药……晓维有……她有止血的特效药。”布鲁斯说。他放下手中的菜肴，然后很粗暴地就把被我的血弄得一塌糊涂的餐盘抽走了。他的表情活像是从未见过这么多的血，已经被吓晕了。  
　　我把刀子丢开，“这不要紧，”我说着，半是自我安慰半是安慰着他，“我有过比这深得多的伤口，有一回我给……”我本想说我给露易丝削苹果。这时候想到露易丝让我很不舒服。  
　　“这确实不要紧，毛细血管出血。我的风衣口袋里有两个OK绷，我找找。”戈登说。他当真去翻他挂在椅背上的风衣。他那翻口袋的笨拙样让我对他多少生出了一丝的好感。  
　　布鲁斯捧着盘子一溜烟跑掉，又一溜烟闪了回来。他什么药瓶都没拿，只是在我旁边一屁股坐下了。他坐下来，立刻抓住我还在冒着血的手，低下头，嘴唇就碰了上去。他根本连一个字都懒得多说，舌尖就裹在我的伤口上了。  
　　这一刻戈登终于找到了OK绷。他放下风衣，开始瞪视布鲁斯和我。我完全不晓得该拿什么样的表情面对他，我的手指还在布鲁斯的嘴里，他急切地舔舐着我的 伤口，舌尖凉丝丝的，而且柔滑又灵活。我那没来由的呼吸障碍一瞬间发作到了顶点了。我从未想过他说的特效药会是……这个。  
　　“我得走了。”戈登局长站了起来，开始穿风衣。他把OK绷晃了一下，放在我俩一伸手就能够着的地方。“好吧，肯特。我答应你，只要这个案子有更新的进 展，或者我们警方需要媒体的帮助，我会第一个打电话给你——我会知道你的电话。”他快速地说着，逃跑一样绕过了桌子，接着绕过了还在忘情地含着我的指节的 布鲁斯。  
　　最后，他在拉门边停住了。“嘿，韦恩先生。”他用力闷咳了一声，“替我向福克斯问好。”  
　　布鲁斯连头没抬。他真是发了疯了。  
　　我觉得我也快疯了。我的眼前有一个亿万身家的疯子，一个蓝眼睛的疯子，他舔我的一根手指就舔得那么投入，他的嘴唇带着一点淡淡的血色，整个儿包着我的 指头。我能感觉到他的舌头藏在里头，窃窃地描摹着我的伤口。他吮着我的血，我那不争气的耳朵在此刻灵敏非常，竟能听见他喉咙缝里细细的呜咽。他那独特的眸 子闪着金属样的光芒，那像是真的能够发光……它们自下而上，正对着我的脸。  
　　戈登局长走后的若干分钟里，我不但没有觉得好受些，反而觉得自己也要疯了。我终究没有把我的手从他的唇间抽回来，我明明是可以这样做的。  
　　幸运的是，当他最终放开我时，那伤口已不再流血了。他放开我，望着我只是笑。“克拉克，吉姆到底告诉你什么了？”他笑得无忧无虑的，双颊泛起一点蔷薇般的粉红。我低头看着我的手指，看了好一会儿，才把局长丢下的OK绷缠了上去。  
　　“一些工作上的事。”我真的不愿意把我所知道的那些不美好的东西一一细述给眼前的这个人。我不想污染他，让他的心内充斥惊惧和痛苦，即便有人会觉得他 连那些都不知道，未免太肤浅。他为我约请戈登已是极大的恩惠了，他可能根本意识不到他那无心的殷勤，孩子气的讨好，对我来说影响有多么的深重。  
　　接下来是平静的饮食时间。布鲁斯花了很多时间傻笑，其实没有吃多少东西，他告诉我他得在一周内减去两磅——为了下周末的慈善活动中他能穿一件非定制的 衣服。他详细地告知我他在橱窗里发现那件维多利亚风格外套的经过，并时不时喝一勺晓维专门端给他的紫红色的甜汤。他说他这周都只能吃这个了。  
　　我也食不知味。我的左手食指包扎得太紧了，总在微微发麻。我的鼻腔很疼。我的耳朵由闭气转入了幻听阶段。我想我可能已经疯了。  
　　我吃了很少的东西。布鲁斯让晓维帮我把剩下都打包装盒，并重新打包了一份完整的小羊排。  
　　我们离开“广福记”，驾驶机车斜穿整座高谭城。我说我来开——我单纯只是想试试那辆哈雷，我大概一辈子也不会买一辆的。出乎我意料的是布鲁斯一口答应 了。起初我有点紧张，不敢随意提速。当我匀速开过那已渐渐空落下来的长街时，我听见身后断断续续的喘息，我似能闻到一种淡淡的药物脂香。我知道那是布鲁斯 身上特有的味道。  
　　这时候那气味的主人正贴着我的背。“你可以……再快一点的。”他压着喉咙，用和在餐厅里全然不同的声线开口。那声音低沉充满磁力，让我又一次不自觉地战栗。  
　　于是我意识到他可能是故意的，我仅仅是毫无意外地落入了他的圈套。我没有失手撞上护栏，是我的运气太好。  
　　我们在我的租处楼下分手。我把外套和头盔还给了他。“你可以留着的嘛，克拉克。”他的眼神告诉我哪怕我马上开口跟他讨要这辆车他也会赠送给我的。可我连头盔都没留下，也没有邀请他回家共度良宵，这已然破坏了他的规矩了。不会有下次了，我知道。  
　　我想像大学兄弟会的友人那样跟他告别，可我无法拿我那滚烫发麻的受了伤的指头拍拍他的肩。我转身就走了，把他一个人留在路灯下。  
　　回家以后我在床上坐了好一会儿，连灯都没开。可周围并不太暗，我蓦然间意识到周围不太暗是因着我的卧房跟外面的路灯差不多是等高的。我走向窗子，看下去，看见布鲁斯还在那儿站着，居然向我招了招手。  
　　我有些茫然，想了想才领悟到他和阿尔弗雷德一样，是要等我开了灯才会走的。他们都不希望把我一个人留在黑暗里。我走到门边，把手搭在开关上，慢慢地按下去……又过了快有五分钟，我终于听到了哈雷机车引擎发动的声音。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注54】：拉丁文山茶树、野茶树的意思，也特指普洱、铁观音那类中国茶。所以后文韦恩又买弄说是Puer Tea。  
　　【注55】：即抹茶。是用天然石磨碾磨成微粉状的、覆盖的、蒸青的绿茶。抹茶茶道源于中国隋朝。  
　　【注56】：Central City，闪电侠的老巢。


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred Pennyworth's Journal Cont.  
  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年4月3日，星期日  
　　天气：晴（风信子都开了，非常甜美）  
　　温度：最高15度，最低4度  
　　  
　　等一下的注意事项：  
　　1、下午四点再给参议员助理霍利·泰里恩打电话，注意语气，让他尽量觉得韦恩先生是个政治白痴会比较有益（反正他确乎是某种层面上的政治白痴）；  
　　2、准备募捐酒会用的衣服、领带和鞋子，布鲁斯少爷暗示过希望在胸前装饰风信子（他真的打算用那种粉红色吗？这很考搭配的，最好等他起床后再确认一下）；  
　　3、把盒子闹钟定时在四点半（虽然早了一些，但他至少“赖盒子”一小时以上，这样他就只剩下一个多钟头穿衣打扮出门赴宴了）；  
　　4、劳斯莱斯，当然了；  
　　5、鲜樱桃和优酪乳【注57】，樱桃要双份，我还是五点钟端去给他。  
　　  
　　明日注意事项：  
　　1、网络订购的茶艺录像可能会寄到，注意物流；  
　　2、布鲁斯少爷要测试泳池消毒用水对“大流感病毒”感染者的皮肤是否有害，通知实验室先测试一下比较安全（他为什么不自己去跟卢修斯说！四年没有和比基尼女郎一起游泳并不是我的责任）；  
　　3、可以撤去主卧室的厚褥子了（虽然某人一个冬天都没睡过一次，也许他哪天心血来潮了会去躺一下，他不是都觉得自己已经康复到可以重返社交界并尝试鸳鸯戏水了吗）；  
　　4、布鲁斯少爷忽然感叹今年的紫色风信子品种比他想象的紫色要深得多，我想他更喜欢粉色那一片，告诉园丁；  
　　5、书房里需要一次大规模的除尘，通知钟点工下午两点过来。  
　　  
　　正文：  
　　又是值得纪念的一天——今天黎明前，在我的少爷躺进斯达克特用多功能维生舱（再不复习一下我都要忘记那盒子的正式名称了，那实际上就是个棺材）之前向 我宣布了两件事。啊，两件值得纪念的事情，或者说，是两桩让我陡生恶念，不知不觉把手伸向衣袋，差一点就要取出他曾用来行凶的念珠狠狠丢向他脑门的无理要 求。  
　　他提出想将他的盒子——维生舱——的内置稍微修改一下，使之更加舒适，比如更换更柔软的褥垫，且强调很想念主卧室的香槟色丝绸薄被。我非常惊讶，因为 自从开始使用此物他便尽可能地避开我，更不要说缠着我向我提出种种无理要求。我向他声明，丝被是有的，只是尺寸不太合适，若他一定非要裹着那种东西才肯睡 得安稳，我会按照韦恩家的惯例为他在缪斯床上用品定制店订购几套。而且他那盒子内部是有温控调节的，使用主卧那么复杂的设置未免太奢侈了。尽管以韦恩氏的 资产不至于购置不起主人家心仪的床单，但针对他目前的特殊情况，我更倾向于从简。  
　　他每天都有新点子，层出不穷，就像一个死里逃生的人那样恨不得散尽家财竭尽虚耗地去享受。今天他想要重新接触丝绸被褥，明天就极有可能又被棉麻的触感 吸引，要体验更自然质朴的东西。我有些摸不准他的脾气了。我为我内心的欣然而倍觉无奈，我惊讶于自己在暗地里竟然是这样迫不及待想要满足他、补偿他所经受 的苦难。我想最需要克制的是我自己，而不是他，当他坐在那里，拿着银匙搅拌——他明明已经把所有的樱桃都挑出来先吃掉了，却还是像个长不大的孩子那样执拗 地翻搅挖掘着，想要再挖出点惊喜。好吧，我不该在这种时候心生愧意，我不该冒出“早知道樱桃放双份”这种念头，这太危险了。  
　　第二桩事情，是他决定要高调参加州参议员为竞选基金而举办的募捐酒会。我本该阻止他的，我很清楚他的意图，他不甘寂寞，觉得自己肯定能好了，怎么都要 跳出安全线去表演一番。他的脸色和精神状态，一举手一投足，都会让这几年卢修斯苦心编织的“胰腺癌疑云”变得不堪一击。董事会很可能会派人审查这件事，他 们极有可能会将阴谋论的矛头指向卢修斯本人，甚至是在他直辖之下的托马斯实验室。这显而易见！太不明智了！他们普遍会认为董事长和CEO两人之间有些不可 告人的协议。董事会对于卢修斯直辖的部门花钱如流水这方面，向来都似乎仅只维持着微妙的缄默，只要投入一声质疑，抛下一颗石子，就能引发权力海啸。相较于 一个活蹦乱跳的董事长，很多持股人更倾向于一个身染沉疴既无子嗣也无力干预公司未来走向的最大持股人。从他们中有个别人曾在私下里多次向布鲁斯少爷的专属 律师瑞秋·格林小姐打听遗嘱情况，就可以揣知大部分了。  
　　然而，我那容易得意洋洋的雇主充满孩子气的佐罗模仿秀显然是重又修整开场了，除非有什么外星来客或者更神奇的伟大力量，才有可能阻止他继续制造麻烦和 绯闻（他把克拉克·肯特都牵扯进来了，虽然我知道肯特是跑不掉的）。除却继续帮他收拾掩盖，卢修斯和我——我们能有什么指望呢？无论是他打算彻夜溜达套着 他的传奇斗篷在钢筋混凝土的丛林间游荡狩猎（上帝保佑那些没选对日子出来干坏事的家伙们），还是穿着意大利风格的小脚西裤端着香槟跟参议员的女秘书调情， 我都只能乖乖为他执尾。以我对他的了解，他是极为期待向我炫耀战果的那种人，他总是希望自己在打击犯罪和社交通吃方面的能力都能让我的脸上流露骄傲，他不 会知道有些时候我更想顺手拿点什么直接砸在他的头上，一个长不大的主人永远不会体会得到一个成天被他逼得提心吊胆的老人心境究竟蓄藏了多么浓厚的不平与沧 桑。  
　　如果我不是亲手把他养大的那个人，如果我并不是亲眼看着他经历了这一切的那个人，我一定会狠下心来，斩钉截铁地告诉他：只要你再瞒着我在太阳没落山前 就偷偷溜出去吸吮新闻编辑的手指，就休想有更多樱桃。我会告诉他，倘若他一定要把自己自闭在那棺材似的盒子里独自面对狭小的幽闭空间与内心的绝望，就休想 有定制的丝绸床单。我几乎就要开口告诉他倘若他妄想胸口插着粉嫩鲜花，唇红齿白地突然间蹿到公众的面前去跟穿丝绒礼服的女模特跳舞，给卢修斯他们找来麻 烦，我就绝对绝对会收拾行李一走了之。但我做了什么？我什么也没说什么也没做。我已习惯了他的反复无常，我甚至会认为“哎呀这才是正常的布鲁斯少爷嘛”。 瞧吧，卢修斯说得对，一个人连续二十多年每一天必定在同一时间反复擦拭同一间房子，早晚都是要养出这类强迫症来的。  
　　昨夜我接到他电话的时候已经只差几分钟就要午夜，任何一个养生专家都会建议我这样的老人在午夜前躺下，保持平静的睡眠并警惕心脑血管疾病，而我的少爷 只会给我一个电话，轻描淡写地：“阿尔弗雷德，需要来接一下。”定位系统帮了他的大忙，他现在连报告坐标这个过程都可以省了，“需要来接一下”——午夜将 近他还呆在托马斯实验室里，这是多么不人道的老板，我实在同情陪他加班的每一个人，卢修斯是肯定在列的，还有我自己。我倒是已经习惯了。  
　　这和原计划显然是不同的。原计划是他会利用到黎明前的时间设法取到一滴属于克拉克·肯特的鲜血样本，送交实验室，然后回家睡觉等待检测结果。当他试着 向我要求赞助时我就表示了我的不赞同，乘人之危偷嘴已是相当不道德的做法了，按照我那任性的少爷的意思——我有充分的理由相信他的灵感来自于高谭公报娱乐 版上捕风捉影的花边新闻——“既然公众都觉得我可以接近他到一定的程度……”太荒谬了吧，我完全懒得指出他的逻辑思维正在无限堕落。但是他所要求的只是一 些招人喜爱的甜点，我有什么借口来拒绝制作这些食物呢？一个好人在不知不觉中被伤害利用了，我理当给他一些补偿。  
　　卢修斯对他那放肆的愚人节邮件的求爱方式显然是兴味十足（韦恩氏的企业文化没有指望了），什么叫“太好了我正想测试这个系统小插件”……我能体谅卢修 斯完全不懂得什么叫做“玩弄人类感情”，同样的，我也能理解卢修斯把吸血鬼病毒感染者和普通人类乃至AI系统都视为毫无分别的生命体这件事。在技术狂看来 “桃乐丝”学会了新技能本身，就是比一个人类在愚人节因为受到愚弄而独自黯然心伤要有意义得多的一件事。一个异种病毒的人类感染者在爱情方面被人以愚人节 的名义小小戏耍了一下，这算什么呢？他已成年，不至于为这么点小事就一蹶不振吧。  
　　可是我始终认为，愚弄他人感情是不道德的，维护好韦恩家族的声誉这件事，也许确实比不上给高谭市带来更多希望听起来更崇高更冠冕堂皇，但我还是要在而 今这样的非常时期老调重弹。为此我在往巧克力松露蛋糕上挤鲜奶油的同时，严正地警告了我身边那不道德恶作剧的始作俑者。我说若他不能现在就给我一个合理的 解释，向我保证不会伤害肯特先生的感情，我就在这蛋糕里加上令人印象深刻的配料，让他的计划全部泡汤。  
　　“反正你也不是真的想要追求什么人，是吗？”我当时反问他说。  
　　“我倒是希望我能真的去追求什么人，阿尔弗雷德。”他是这样回答我的。  
　　我被刺痛了。这狡猾的孩子拥有如此的天赋，他足够敏感，敏感到单凭直觉就总是能一下捉住他人的痛脚。我从未期望过他能拯救多少人，成为怎样的英雄。事 实上他扮演的角色正在离那个普遍被称作“英雄”的单词愈来愈远。我仅仅希望他还能得到很多爱，来自他人的，或者来自他自己。托托马斯老爷的福，我总算是教 会了他爱一些人和物，但我没能教会他懂得自爱。  
　　至少愚人节那天的巧克力蛋糕是我做过的最棒的一个。我不知肯特是否会有同感。  
　　取血样是卢修斯的要求。我抱怨说他可以组织体检，他则觉得安排一个小意外，让某个保安来做会更合适。是布鲁斯少爷偏要自己来。我犹记得他咬着牙根，鼓 动着腮帮发出他扮披风骑士时专用的粗糙声线：“让他人接近肯特并令他流血是不明智的，戈登说现在想对他下手的人很多，卢修斯无法保证自己选中的人一定可 靠。”  
　　我真愚蠢啊，那一刻我居然笃信了他。大约是他当时使用的声音比他这个人本身更具信用的缘故吧。照我现在看来，那搞不好仅仅是他的动物性行为的体现。他将肯特先生视为他独占的猎物，就如狮子选定的羚羊。  
　　我对他能够不露声色地从肯特身上取到血样表示怀疑。布鲁斯·韦恩的约会向来是香艳动人的，可那是我的主人还没有被病毒感染之前。根据每天的定时检测 看，他于上周六吸食肯特牌血饮的疗效正在消失，他的脸色已充分显示了这一点。那不是特效药而是缓释剂，尽管疗效惊人，却不能一劳永逸。卢修斯无法从少爷的 血液中分离出有用活细胞。他认为不能再拖下去，否则布鲁斯少爷随时会恢复到原本的恶性循环中。于是他们制定了荒唐的计划，居然调动各种系统和人脉，来延续 愚人节的童话。当我提出异议，对我的少爷说你不可能在刺破肯特的皮肤时让他全无感觉。他居然狂妄地回复我：“实在不行我可以抓住他狂吻。你没仔细观察过肯 特吗，阿尔弗雷德？他必定从没经历过真正的技术或热情。我会给他一次又痛又爽从未有过的绝妙经验，那时即便有人用刀子粗暴地割开他的喉咙他都不会有什么感 觉。”  
　　鉴于他说着这句话的同时正在用几个不同角度的高清摄像头观察着他决意加害的那个无辜者，我便努力咬住嘴唇，结束了这次出师不利的劝谏。  
　　今天凌晨我带着我的少爷在电话里佯装不经意提到的樱桃优酪乳前往实验室接应。穿过附属医院门诊部，以及住院部的长廊，托马斯医学实验室就位于消毒舱门的另一侧。当然，韦恩大厦那边也有一个行政和财务相关的分部，距离庄园稍远，我一般很少去。  
　　银色不透光的滑门在我身后关上了，我看到白色的椭圆形大厅里昏昏暗暗空无一人，桃乐丝控制着节能系统，在我进入时才将照明提亮了几分。我穿过那个纯白的前厅，另一扇滑门在获取我的视网膜资料后为我敞开，又是一个长廊，平行于地面的节能灯管受人体热感控制，在两侧亮起。  
　　我知道我的少爷此时的位置，实验室里可能只剩下卢修斯和他的几个心腹，在分离所谓的卟啉病神秘抗体，而布鲁斯少爷这个喜欢指手画脚的病人当然要独自留 在走廊里。我在走廊的拐角找到了他，他坐在透明的塑胶椅子上，大约是之间接受了全身检查之故，已换了整套的铁灰色棉质居家服。最先迎接我的是一双软底拖鞋 ——我的雇主盘膝坐着，以一种类似印度人禅定修行的姿态，正专注于手中一块小小的数据板。  
　　我走近他到相隔两三步之处，他没有抬起头，手指正飞快地在数据板上滑动，我注意到数据板背面镌印了一个斯达克工业的标记。我问他：“斯达克先生的新礼物？”  
　　“去年就送来了，只是我没拆看。这游戏太愚蠢了。”我的少爷对我的突然出声毫不在意，于是我知道他早已发现了我。他就是这样乐于在我面前炫耀能力。  
　　我走得更近些，把餐盒的盖子拉开。他暂停了那昂贵玩具上的游戏，因此我能看到似乎有许多彩色的多边形方块和少量的圆。“游戏机？”  
　　“据说可以当做掌上电脑，我觉得处理器内存太小了，打打游戏还行，下次我会建议他换一种晶片。”他将脸孔转向我，我感到自己的四肢都僵住了。他的嘴唇 呈现一种我曾见识过的粉红色，如凝结了水色的蔷薇花瓣，昨夜还惨白的双颊如今又浮上了血色，那是与化妆彩粉扫出来的颜色全然不同的，由血液和生命点缀起来 的明丽色彩。我听见自己不受控制地提高了声调：“你吸了肯特的血了吗？”  
　　“事实上，是我帮他止血，他切到了手指。”他坐在那儿，双手撑住交叉的小腿，瞪着我，带着一点甜蜜的微笑。我在内心呻吟着，我一点都不想将他联想成任何一种怪物。那些名词都理当是与他无关的。  
　　“于是你吸了他手指上的血？”这肯定是我一生中问出来的最愚蠢的问题之一。  
　　“真的只有一点点啦。盘子里的血我都交给卢修斯了。”他委屈地小声嘀咕道，主动伸过手来，想从我这里接过餐盒。  
　　我一时间完全消化不了他的话，手指上的血，盘子里的血，血，又是血……他被淹没在对血液的渴求里已经很久，而我被某种可能失去他的恐慌包围也已有好些 年了。我叹了口气把他要的优酪乳递给他，瞧着他高高兴兴地用银质的勺子拨弄着埋在里面的樱桃。我看着他舀起一枚放在嘴里含着，面露惊喜——那是由衷惊喜地 闭上了眼睛。  
　　“味道真好。”他轻声感叹道。  
　　他盘腿坐在那里，以我难以揣摩的姿势和心态进食人类的食物——先挑干净樱桃，然后像小孩子一样长时间地翻搅优酪乳。我没有打断他，只是侍立在旁，等待他的吩咐，等待他的需要。我听见另一侧的通道里传来滑门启动的轻响，液压泵嘶嘶鸣叫着，把金属门推向一边。  
　　卢修斯出现了。他手里拿着一块较大的数据板，纯黑色，有微呈弧线形的边沿，一看就知道是某人的设计。在他没有遭遇那些事情之前，常会有这样的闲心。  
　　“从没见过这样的病毒。”他走到我们面前，把数据板递给布鲁斯少爷，“太奇特了，竟然能和普通血细胞存活在同样的体液环境里。我们已将它单独分离了出来，但仅凭这两次的样本我们可能无法观测到它是如何吞噬正常红细胞的。”  
　　“请说简单一点。”我的少爷说。  
　　“简单点？——又一种特殊病毒，跟你感染的有异曲同工之妙，都是从血液开始。但又不同，从生理效果看，没有你感染的这么恐怖，也可能他才刚感染不久。至少肯特还很正常。”  
　　我的老朋友抬起手腕来揉着发红的眼睛。“我带了咖啡，卢修斯。”我说。我给他倒了一杯事先调好口味的。我甚至带了最适宜的瓷杯。  
　　“你加了巧克力么？味道很浓郁。”卢修斯问我。事实上不是，我跟他说配方保密。这配方并不是我的，而是马来西亚籍的钟点工告诉我的，按照一定的配比加入椰子粉和炼乳。可惜少爷并没有尝试的欲望，他看完了数据板上的信息，就把板子丢到一边，继续翻搅他的那杯优酪乳。  
　　“你认为克拉克的情况会像我这样逐步恶化，最终难以逆转吗？”他抬起眼睛望向卢修斯和我。我的心率有一拍出了点问题，我仿佛被人迎面砸了一拳。我不忍看见他用那副眼神提出这样的问题。  
　　“那需要按照病理周期给他做好几次非常细致的全身检查——把他反复请来此地全身检查可是比搞他一滴鲜血要困难得多了，这必须得他自愿。我们不能绑架他，韦恩先生。”卢修斯说。  
　　“那么制造类似他血液配比的血浆呢？成功可能性有多大？”布鲁斯少爷咬着他最喜爱的细柄镌百合花的银匙。他的问题在我看来一个比一个更绝望。  
　　“那是以千分之一来计算的可能，我的先生。”卢修斯把他的脸孔埋进了咖啡的热雾里。  
　　“那就尝试一千次以上吧，我的朋友。”我的雇主不近人情地微笑道，“克拉克那方面，我自己来想办法。”  
　　我觉得有点呼吸困难，我问他：“你要用机车把编辑先生载到这里来吗？”  
　　布鲁斯少爷停滞了一会儿，放下琉璃碗和时不时会添上几道齿痕的银匙。他对我们说：“这我还没有想到，我只是觉得，我现在更乐意去想些别的。我觉得我有很多兴趣去改善一些现状，趁着现在……克拉克的血对我有很大的疗效不是么？”  
　　“是的。海洛因还是以英雄命名的呢【注58】，先生。”卢修斯把空杯子放在我的手心里，动作一点也不轻柔。  
　　“所以……？”我们共同的雇主略歪着头，嘴角含笑，手里重又摸起那透明的小玩具。他是明知故问。  
　　“没有什么‘所以’。我没有那个意思。”我的那位黑人老朋友叹了口气，他不怎么坚定地回答道，“还是及时行乐吧，先生。这是我唯一的建议。”  
　　我不愿细究他们言语中的机锋。这是毫无意义的。但我仍然觉得，也许这就是我需要现在搁下钢笔，去为布鲁斯少爷挑选出席夜宴的西装、领带和衬衣的缘故。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注57】：Yogurt，从鲜奶转化而来的食物，同时含有鲜奶和乳酸菌的营养成分，而且其中的乳糖因在制造过程中已被发酵成乳酸，也就是我们一般习惯性说的酸奶。  
　　【注58】：海洛因（Heroin）来源于鸦片，是吗啡二乙酰的衍生物，其化学名为二乙酰吗啡。1897年德国拜尔药厂将其制成药物用于止痛，该药的名字被认为可能源于德文heroisch一字，意指英雄。卢修斯在此一语双关，担心Bruce对CK的血液成瘾。


	14. Chapter 14

Grey O'Quinn's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　草稿保存于20XX年4月4日5:54pm  
　　收件人：H.D  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：回复：回复：问好，以及希望这个邮箱可用  
　　添加附件：邮件3月27日.TXT【注59】  
　　  
　　尊敬的先生，非常感谢您的回信，这让我增添了很大的信心。我时常遇到这样的情况，人与人相谈甚欢，在临别时当然要依依不舍留下联系方式。可当你去尝试 联络，幻想着再续前缘，便会发现发出去的邮件之类，无不是石沉大海。对方仅止将你当做一次旅行中的消遣，跟扑面而来的微风或脚下踏过的花草毫无分别，我自 己也常做这样的事，因此我对与您邂逅充满了戒心。  
　　您在机场出口突然转身，郑重其事地掏笔在我的行李单上留下一个邮件地址，这种不同于众的行为让我疑虑。我深深怀疑这是诈骗的开始，您那么擅长游说，更 像一个投资经理人而非研究东方禅学的师者……您会诱骗我掏钱投资基金和期货么？我真是愚蠢啊，以为他人总与我自己是一样的怯懦、功利、实用主义，以及不信 任政府。我不懂得您所提到的禅，也不懂得您强调的报恩与复仇，那些纯东方的牺牲精神。我所接触的大部分美国人是畏惧死的，血统不纯，且年轻一代的信仰格外 薄弱——这正是我不喜欢美国人的缘故。这正是我身为一个年轻美国人的悲哀了。  
　　我必须告诉您一件事，那就是我发信给您的邮箱并非是我临时注册的。我强调这个是无谓的，我很清楚，但我想要您知道我对联络一个一面之缘的人抱有多大的 真心与期待。我很期待回应，又决不信您是会给一个我渴求的回应的，我并不指望您能对我那寥寥数句缺乏诚意的试探性的问候给予热情的回复。然而您这样做了， 关于您询问的我的近况，新闻从业的感想如何，我只能说一言难尽。我遭遇了很多消磨，几乎不再是您曾见过的那个样子了。这多可怕啊，才短短几个月！  
　　有另一封邮件，我本来已写了一大半，在一周前就打算要寄送给您的，这次一并附上，您可能需要先看一看那封信中所谈到的事情，才能理解我下面要对您倾诉 的事。您会看的，对吗？我现在对您的反应充满了信心。我开始真的相信有人会选择无条件地听我的倾诉。怎么会有您这样毫无目的地关照他人的人呢？您所提到的 东方的禅道，有没有入门书之类的东西可看？  
　　  
　　>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
　　我猜想您应当已经明白了，我之所以把文档发给您，跟您谈起多日以前的旧事，自然是又被这事的后续困扰了。还是那句话，我快要被我自己的愤怒逼疯了，这 可悲的世道！我的先生，我不想虚度我的光阴，不想庸庸碌碌过活。我的所见让我内心焦躁，我在原地踱步，碰不到命运女神帽子上的纽扣也不甘于在她的脚底匍 匐。我竭尽肃穆地看待她，想要将她捧在手心里，然而她呢，她与我的高谭一样，就这么的乐意做一个娼妓。【注60】我的先生，我的命运操弄在他人手里，我没有足够权势与之抗衡，我所剩下的只有对她的失望和对我的城市的怜惜。我所剩无几的怜惜。  
　　我同事安琪拉·达菲（我想您已经很熟悉她了）的案子仍无定论，今天早晨肯特先生跟我说她的案子已告破，但警方封锁了消息。我说我们会跟进此事的对么？肯特先生沉默了几秒钟，对我说这不必，他个人跟进就可以了，事到如今我们只能相信警察。  
　　好吧，他的态度变了。我记得上周他的态度比这要坚决得多。他曾表示一定要让安琪拉的报道能够继续下去，现在他收起了所有的资料，只字不提。我差一点就 要对他说：“如果你有什么难处，我可以继续这个工作，以我个人的名义和力量做下去！”但我不能这么开口，我从他的眼神里看到一种无言的痛苦，这让我认为 ——我幻想——他知道了很多秘密。我宁可相信这些秘密使得他不得不保持痛苦的缄默，虽说这概率一贯很小，我的运气从来都不好。人们总是没有我们幻想得那么 好。我在内心里发着毒誓，期望不要看错，不要因我的臆想而会错了意，让人嘲笑我的肤浅。我在开始给您写这封信之前，曾抱着我的头，在椅子里窝了很久，在心 里喊了很久……“要是我又弄错了，就把这个东西从这个上面拿下来吧【注61】。”  
　　我要向您透露一个行业机密，那就是明天的公报头版会是什么——布鲁斯·韦恩。准确说，是“王子归来”——布鲁斯·韦恩的癌症治疗取得很好的进展，他又 恢复了社交活动，回到公众的视线中来了。他昨晚在参议员的募捐酒会上出现之后，韦恩科技的几支股票今天猛涨了一整天，公报为此给他空开了明天的头版，用一 张超大的特写。  
　　我说到那张特写了吗？订制西装，当然了，我不认识的牌子。那是深蓝色，丝绒般的质感，却不是丝绒。我哪知道那是什么。  
　　他用两种蓝色与金线交织的条纹领带，白色的纹路像耶路撒冷产的细棉般优美。他端着酒杯对镜头微笑，那个出了名的花花大少，身边没有一个美人，背景都是 灯。灯光和他杯中的酒是一样香醇，我到不了那种场合，他们的身价超乎正常人类通过自身努力足能高攀的界限。韦恩氏六代名门，高谭城下深植他的根，他的富贵 令上帝艳羡，恨不能要降罪于他。  
　　他的容貌也是。他有病人应有的苍白，薄嘴唇却犹带血色。天啊，连我都觉得他还是很美，他必定是有一个美貌的母亲，还有美貌的祖母。巨富公子是不缺娇妻 的。那照片的色彩奇特，而且异常清晰，您看到报纸便明了了，我们甚至能看到他脖颈往上的血管，上帝作证那难道不是淡蓝色的吗？【注62】  
　　我的主编克拉克·肯特对我说：“这张照片看上去很低调。”我暗想我们对于低调的标准大概是相差很远的。他跟我说这话的时候是今天早上八点多钟，我们刚 刚开始这一天的工作。肯特先生比我晚到一点，相当于晚了一班车的样子，所以我很可能是整个时事版区第一个看到那个快递盒子的人了。那盒子可能昨夜就搁在那 里了，在肯特先生的办公室里，他的桌前。一个半人多长的纸箱，昨晚我离开时还没见过呢。在夜里保安本不该放快递员进来，这是不合规矩的。  
　　我的先生，您猜到了吗？我一直盯着那盒子，是在担心什么。时局太乱，市政建设一塌糊涂，黑帮横行无忌，对正派的不愿保持沉默的市民滥行杀伐。我走在街 上，常有民间团体给我发传单，有的直接把卡片塞进我的口袋，我总是拿出来丢掉。这样的联合会，那样的互助会，大家找一处不通风的旧教室轮流上台演讲互相忏 悔。他们大多不禁烟，搞得乌烟瘴气，让我想起酒吧和俱乐部的空气……我上周又去了，让一个十七岁的男孩操了我两次。一点快感也没有，他射的时候总要拽下套 子射在我的背上，让我觉得有点恶心。多谢这个高中生小鬼，我想我终于可以戒了。  
　　我担心那盒子里是塑胶炸弹。可我没有主编办公室的钥匙，也不好拿猜测去吓唬保安。我会丢掉工作的。后来肯特先生来了，他拿钥匙打开门，就走进去，腋下 夹着在走廊里就被人塞了满手的文件夹——里面就是那照片和报道了。跟去酒会的人都疯了，兴奋得不能自已，仿佛韦恩病愈了高谭就有了光似的，多么见鬼。  
　　我抓起美工刀捏在手心里，紧张地上去跟他问早安。我说：“肯特先生，有几篇稿子我昨晚准备好了，您要看看吗？”  
　　他揉着鼻子——他的习惯性小动作，他总是喜欢揉着脸上的什么零件儿，上周是耳朵，现在是鼻子。他的脸色不是很好，显然是睡眠不足。他完全没回答我，抱 着文件夹和提包，走进办公室就跌坐下来，抬起左手，把一个OK绷揭开看了看。我贴过去，又说：“这看上去没有什么伤口啊，一直贴着对皮肤不好。”他“唔” 了一声把止血胶布扯掉了。  
　　他是心不在焉的，我不知道他在想什么。我说：“有你的一个快递呢，肯特先生。”他顺着我的手指看了一眼地上，表情颇疑惑地发问：“你确定这是我的？”  
　　我蹲下来为他仔细观察，然后告诉他：“快递单写得很详细，不过发件人很模糊，你确定要拆吗？”他说那就拆了吧。他看上去被某种东西折磨得精疲力竭，不 断吸着鼻子像个重度感冒患者。可我觉得他的声音还是很正常的，跟平时没什么两样。他吸着鼻子的样子委屈无限，让人怀疑他刚被什么人给甩了。他就这样吸着鼻 子掀开了文件夹的封面。  
　　我听见他喃喃念着大标题，又重复念着“布鲁斯·韦恩”的名字。这我并不关心，我想的是倘若炸弹设定的是一开盒盖就爆炸，我是否应当把它弄到荒僻无人的地方再拆呢？  
　　“你说这有没有可能是炸弹？”我脱口问他。一个蠢问题。先生，我有多希望他能多关注一点我正在为他做的事情啊。  
　　“我可没听见任何奇怪的声音，若是开盖即炸的那种，运送途中已经炸了。你拆吧。”他盯着他的文件夹，整个脸都快贴上去了。那时我还不知道他在看什么呢。  
　　我推出美工刀片，一下就把盒盖划开了。盒子里面又分成一大一小两个盒子，我也开始认定这绝不是炸弹了，他们不会把炸弹包得这么好，还专门分了区。“先开大的那个怎么样？”我的问题依然没得到回答，我叹了口气，就把大一点的盒子划开了。  
　　那表面上只是一层厚厚的泡泡纸，里面裹着一层棉纸。我不怎么客气地撕开它们，这同时，我听见了尖利的吸气声。非常尖利，是我避不开的，就从我的脑后来了，来自克拉克·肯特先生。  
　　“哦上帝啊……”他在那里感慨。他的声带不自然地震颤着，发出一种罕见的沙哑音频。用个极不恰当的形容：我经常混迹的那类地方的人们若是听到这副嗓音，一定会想要拐他上床，直接干死他的，他太性感，而且全不自觉，让女人和男孩子们都恨他入骨。  
　　我猛回头，看见我的主编先生整个人都趴在桌上，左手食指的骨节紧按住自己的嘴，似乎要咳嗽，又狠狠压住了。就是那么一种姿势。  
　　“是衣服，先生。”我还什么都不知道呢。我说，“西装，领带、衬衣在里头……这花是怎么回事？”大一点的盒子里盛着一套晚宴服饰，深蓝色的西装左胸插着已略枯缩的粉红色饰花。我俯下身去，香气犹在，是风信子。  
　　“是他的……上帝啊……”我的主编瘫倒在桌上，呻吟着，“我闻到……就是他……”  
　　他没有再问我任何问题，我诧异地看着他，终于想到要站起来了。我的腿已有一点麻木，没有谁会来扶我，我自己扶着肯特先生的办公桌站了起来。当我站直，我就立刻看到了那张备用的头版照片。布鲁斯·韦恩，深蓝西装，胸前插着粉色的风信子。就是那张照片。  
　　我的先生，他把他昨夜穿过的整套衣服，连同鞋袜都送来了，连夜加急快递，和新闻图片一起，抵达骚扰对象的手里。如此荒谬的举动，如此大胆的行为，我 想，在整个高谭，确实只有他能办到了。他的衣服就躺在我的脚边，与那堪称美男子的照片交相呼应，无需蓄谋，他的心血来潮就能让唐璜羞于见人。有足够金钱， 怎样都可以。呵，这天使用翅膀包裹着送下人世的宠儿，连恶症都没击倒他，就是上帝眷顾他的证明。  
　　“你闻到啥了？”我佯装着不经意地问我的主编。他摇了摇头，看来是不打算跟我分享的。我便也懂得做个识趣的人，退出他的办公室去了。一整个早晨我都没 抬头，也没忙出什么结果来，最后对着电脑打了两盘扑克牌戏，都输得很惨。将近午餐的时间我鼓起勇气站起来去敲主编办公室的玻璃，我发现大小盒子都不见了， 可能被他收到壁柜或储藏室里了，我竟然一点知觉都没有。是啊，我连他有没有出过办公室都没注意到。但是，我看见他那奄奄一息的风信子却还在他的近旁，就在 手边，他用一个废弃的小墨水瓶灌了些清水，把花插在里面。照我看，那些花竟有些回光返照，居然鲜润起来了。  
　　我点开他的脸书。您一定猜到了——他按照习惯在网页上播报了生活中的小惊喜，用一张手机照片。“晴天，办公室，阳光下的风信子，我喜欢这粉红色。”他还不够诚实，完全没提西服和我们的董事长。我不晓得这代表了什么意思，他到底把韦恩品牌的殷勤放在什么位置上了。  
　　我看他搞不好又要上报了。如果莫里森那帮人知道了这件事的话……我不会出卖他，谁知布鲁斯·韦恩的葫芦里到底卖的什么药呢？前几天肯特先生的早退莫非 也是跟他有关吗？这太可怕了，他竟会向自己的员工下手！要是肯特先生问我的意见，我一定会说不如告他骚扰，没准儿能挣一笔大钱养老。可我看到的脸书照片上 他的侧脸是正在轻嗅那花朵的，他可能是厌恶华服的，却欣然接受了这些花的尸体。我完全不能理解。  
　　蝙蝠侠是不管这种事的对么？  
　　对了先生，我要告诉您，我今天还咬碎了我手里的一支笔。  
　　操>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
　 　>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>////////  
　　我在说什么我在做什么？向一个陌生人倾诉却不相信我的朋友？我要停下来！我是受了蛊惑或者太寂寞！  
　　世界末日快要到了，我被假的消息迷惑。我想要选择信任又不能够！我想要发问又无人可问。我听到这世上处处是诡计，我被琐琐屑屑的事情困扰。我为什么不相信肯特先生，因为我爱着他了。  
　　我的妄想真的让我变成傻瓜了！看着他的眼睛我不是想到工作而是无比干渴，听到他的声音我不再安定而是心生欲念，这就是我惴惴不安的缘由！  
　　该死啊，我真想死了…………我可以拿什么来与韦恩相比较呢？除却我身体曾染的尘灰？我和他一般污秽。我所有能做的就是不要去爱。  
　　爱会亵渎一个好人。  
　　这道理我懂。  
　　>>>>>/  
　　如果我死了，我的灰烬至少会有我在生时所不具的勇气，去把迷迭香放在他的唇上，给他下咒，求他铭记。我死了他一定会记得我，我不幸他也会记得我。  
　　可是我还活着，那如死的丰盛人生【注64】已在向他招手了。  
　　  
　　>>>>>>>>>>>>  
　　让所有的字母都去死吧。我要下个粉碎软件。那种最碎的，粉碎软件。  
　　或者我为何不把硬盘拔出来踩碎呢？没人会在乎的。【注65】  
　　  
　　  
　　【注59】：此附件即CHAPTER 10。  
　　【注60】：Gery在此处对命运的比喻援引自《哈姆莱特》第二幕第二场中哈姆莱特与两位朝臣的对话。本章内凡举引用和化用，都是来自于该剧。  
　　【注61】：同样出自《哈》剧第二幕第二场，是哈姆莱特恋人的父亲波洛涅斯用过的比方，“这个东西”指他的头，“这个上面”指肩膀。  
　　【注62】：指拉丁文sang bleu，即寻常我们所说的蓝血贵族。西方人习惯用蓝血泛指那些高贵和智慧的精英才俊。  
　　【注63】：迷迭香的花语有纪念的意思，象征着长久的爱情、忠贞不渝的友谊和永远的怀念。莎士比亚在其剧著中写着：“迷迭香是为了帮助回忆，亲爱的，请您牢记。”  
　　【注64】风信子的花语是“只要点燃生命之火，便可同享丰盛人生”。粉色风信子更有倾慕的寓意，所以少爷选择粉色，爷爷只是觉得粉色难搭配啊。  
　　【注65】：事实上格雷这封信也没有寄出去。


	15. Chapter 15

Brian Morriso's Memo  
　　  
　　20XX年4月9日17:42pm  
　　闹铃：无  
　　优先等级：加密  
　　关键词：4月6日凌晨到底发生了什么事  
　　  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年4月9日13:27pm（天啊我那时完全忘记时间了，他约我的可能是跟昨天送礼物同一时间的）  
　　约会结束时间：20XX年4月9日15:42pm（不是确数，我进屋之后看的时间，而他还站在窗下还没有离开）  
　　有无整理：有。  
　　下为整理版录音：  
　　我知道我最终是要打起精神来回忆一下那天夜里发生的事情。这几天警察来了又走了，反复问我同样的问题，无非是那天夜里我为何留在报业大楼而没有回家， 我的动机是什么，行动轨迹怎样，几点的时候我在什么地方，爆炸的时候我为何在15层乱窜。他们像坏掉的老式留声机，卡带了，要不停地问我我身上的门禁卡和 储藏室钥匙从哪里来，尽管他们已经在物业保安口中证实过我的话了。  
　　我很清楚我身上依然有一点点微薄的嫌疑，而且随着时间会渐渐洗刷干净。这不是我头一次被条子纠缠，也不会是最后一次——若我还会继续干我这行的话。直 到昨天梅莉带着妮蒂亚和菲碧来看我的时候，背着孩子们冲我哭了一会儿。她希望我们能离开这里，去一个治安良好的城市另谋高就。我在业内的名声是有目共睹 的，如果我们去南方，气候要好得多，我作为自由职业的娱乐撰稿人也不会比现在的收入要少。“宝贝们需要你，我也不能没有你。”她哭得我手足无措起来，差一 点就要立刻答应她了。  
　　出于我自己的考量，我觉得有必要留一份录音记录。这个下午病房里只有我一个人，昨天梅莉也把新录音笔和电脑都送过来了。我没有她那么紧张，也不是想要录制遗言，我只是要理理思路罢了。  
　　现在回想起来，我要说我确实是舔了命运女神的脚趾【注66】。爆炸发生的时候我的右胯和右膝先后撞在地板上，一本书从天而降，“哈姆莱特王子”【注67】挟 着无往的复仇之怒冲我的脸颊劈头罩下——我只来得及抬起手肘来遮挡。这还是纯本能性质的。我该庆幸自己没戴平时打字用的那副眼镜，否则我有一定概率被破裂 的镜片戳瞎眼睛。他们把我从废墟里抬出来以后，不是先问我哪里疼，而是一个接一个地冲我大喊：“发生什么事了？！”噢见鬼，我也很想知道这个问题的答案 呢。  
　　后来有人告诉我，那本《哈姆莱特》是时事版主编助理格雷·奥奎因的。好吧，那小子跟我小有过节，这回莎士比亚总算是为他报了仇了。  
　　现在我细想来，不须搜肠刮肚，就能准确地指出诱惑我抛下温馨家庭不管，深夜滞留在公司大厦里的唯一理由，是我灵魂里渴求专业的那一部分——是我那终极 的好奇心在作祟。我忍不住要探查究竟、接触真相，即便过程中困难重重，我也会当做是冒险项目一样乐此不疲。在我生命中的这个方面，总是缺乏知己。梅莉仅仅 渴求安稳的生活，每个月定期还贷，接送女儿们上学，周末的偶尔惊喜，电影院和咖啡屋，一双新鞋——与闺蜜在购物优惠方面的小比拼就能让她兴奋不已。而我， 那对我来说是不够的，我是一个男人，男人需要冒险。归根结底，每个男人内心都有个长不大的彼得·潘【注68】。我是这样的，布鲁斯·韦恩更是其中的佼佼者。虽说他把高谭这么一个乱糟糟的地方当作他的无忧岛是稍微重口了一点，但是他的风格可真是让干我们这行的人喜欢得不得了呢。  
　　很久之前我跟我的大学同学聚会时，曾借着酒劲大放厥词，说娱乐记者是一个边缘职业，公众形象跟婊子差不多，还难以博取同情，尤其从司法界人士的角度看，恐怕比同时脚踏几条船的黑帮二五仔【注69】还 要没原则。出于自身安全的考虑，过了四十岁以后，我最好得改行。不是每一个中年叔叔都能骑着机车狂追兰博基尼竞争生死时速的，四十多岁的中年人也不方便扒 拉名人家垃圾桶或蹲守在草丛里不顾寒暑地盯梢。FBI有国家支持，他们可以蹲在厢式车里，还可合法使用仪器，我们没有金盾牌【注70】，混得不好的人全身装备只有5D2【注71】一枚，还要时时留神，不要沦为保镖与狗的天敌。  
　　这种话说出来是没人信的，最多满脸堆笑跟你打个哈哈，故作亲热地陪着你感慨一番。当他们听说你手头一张照片能卖出的数字，所有的同情和谅解就统统烟消 云散了。时事版区的人几乎都是这个人那个人的粉丝，而我们看尽了各种偶像的丑态，早已见怪不怪，除了上帝便再懒得崇拜任何人。我们楼上那几层，有不少喜欢 用实名注册推特的家伙，他们每天正襟危坐上网，一本正经地与人分享自己的所见所得。而我们娱乐版的个个都习惯了低调，真正的实惠只有在他人未有瞩目之时才 能长久地保有，这是我刚入行就被教会了的经验。我们每个人的数据都要各显神通上几重密码搞几重备份，压箱底的宝贝绝不放在工作电脑上。话说回来，在我们这 儿除却要防备老板和同事，不是还有个黑乎乎的翼手目吉祥物蝙蝠侠么？  
　　说回我倒霉的经历吧，这还是得从我们人见人爱的韦恩氏大老板布鲁斯先生说起。我干我这一行已经超过十年，接触过各种各样的影星达人、名媛巨贾，若论品 种，也算见识了一个周全。我所报道过的那些娱乐名人当中，有些空有美貌缺乏手段和头脑，经纪公司也指望她们靠简单一露就能制造话题；有些太过精明期望利用 媒体跻身上位，反复自爆猛料未免下品；也有些人纯粹是游戏人生，以为自己是上帝眷宠的骄子娇女，自顾自任性妄为不尊重媒体同仁。他们的故事如出一辙，无外 乎是从默默无名到横空出世，从娇艳欲滴到残花败柳，从称兄道弟到聚散浮萍，他们有个共同的特点，就是太过真实，后续一览无余。没错……缺乏戏剧性，这就是 问题的关键。我们老板的老板布鲁斯·韦恩先生在这一点上与他们是决然不同的，他的人生就是个传奇，他是娱乐记者绞尽脑汁也编排不出的那种人物，他是妖王之 女藏匿在魔法山中的培尔·金特【注72】，只有在大师的笔下才得现世。  
　　联邦不缺花花公子，但不是每个花花公子都能在八岁时父母双亡继承一整个商业帝国，十一岁即背井离乡在各大著名男校打滚——那可真是火药气十足的少年时 光，我听说被他用拳头问候过的小伙子足有一个军团。我还听说韦恩先生在十八岁时单挑过兄弟会，被人修理得很惨，让普林斯顿校方面对指责和诘问十分难堪。他 十九岁时独自驾车逛了西密歇根，但他的探险欲和离家出走的瘾头太盛，终于导致他直接抛弃学业奔向神秘的东方去领悟禅，寻求他的道。我通过上司的介绍，多次 采访过他的管家——哦，那位老先生的专业程度令人折服，每一次提供的消息都具有自圆其说逻辑完满的人设体系和故事构架，且如平行宇宙般绝无重复。这是说瞎 话的至高境界，我光从他那里就听说过至少四个不同版本的“布鲁斯回家记”了，其中最荒谬的不外乎是这样的一个故事：那天，那个下午，在街角优雅的咖啡馆 里，韦恩庄园的潘尼沃斯先生捧着一杯红茶亲口告诉我，韦恩先生离开高谭七年，是去了中国一座终年飘雪的高山上学习怎么当一个忍者。平心而论，我喜欢这个版 本，可惜我觉得他早前说的那个爱情故事更容易被公众接受——韦恩先生为了追求一个在大学中偶遇的亚裔留学生，不惜化名跟着她回了家乡……也许他们已经在那 里登记结婚了，谁知道！——搞不好还生了几个孩子。七年的时间呢，足够一个篮球队！  
　　我爱布鲁斯·韦恩。他让我们这些人不必花费太多精力就能获得充满生命力的新鲜热报，无论是四年前，他开始新闻媒体大并购之前，还是现在。我发现自从他 回到高谭，每周只要稍加留意，就能挖到热乎乎刚出炉的新料。从交际名媛到模特新人，从外国演员到无名辣女，不……不仅如此，他男女通吃口味多变，目标新奇 又不惜血本。连我搭乘出租车时英语吐字不清的印度司机都能随口来一段他在摇滚俱乐部跟一群高谭骑士队的橄榄球猛男豪饮的掌故。当时我将信将疑，结果隔天老 板就扔给我一条猛料要我撰文上报——他把那个俱乐部买下了，平均分给了跟他打过啵的一群猛男，然后再也没有约他们见过面。这不算什么，就像买下整个酒店只 为跟欧洲女郎在喷水池里湿湿身，用一艘爱的小帆船绑走整个俄罗斯芭蕾舞剧团，这些旧闻比起大并购来说皆是小试牛刀。他买下了整个东海岸的传媒公司呢！还窝 在家里过着修道士般的生活整整大半年。为了他的新目标，他宁可说自己有病！  
　　至于他的新目标，咳，这真是业内小聚我们必谈的热门话题。大家把能排得上号的同事都猜了一遍，把韦恩氏绯闻对象的共有特征一一罗列。然而没有一段蓝光 拍摄花絮能够助我推理出一个克拉克·肯特式的大片男主角出来，一个来自中部小镇农场的眼镜男孩，不算出众的学历和工作经历，唯一干得出色的事情就是写写时 评。可是依然有蛛丝马迹——四年前揭发莱克斯集团那桩集资诈骗案的铿锵文笔，让这个犬儒主义者的小男人初露头角。接着，是普利策奖的提名——“超人真相揭 露者”的称号让他和他的女友一时显赫。那段时间不正是我们的董事长热衷于驾驶他那价值千万的私人飞机进行冒险的大好岁月么，谁知他有没有心血来潮，在星球 日报大楼周围扑闪着翅膀降落，蓦然回首遇见了才华横溢手拿录音笔的英俊小记者？喔朋友们，不要逼我来完善这个故事，他们怎么相识的并不重要，重要的是，我 觉得大情圣布鲁斯这次是玩儿真格的了！  
　　我和肯特一起吃过一顿饭，在同个餐馆，他和他的时事版拥趸混在一起，我和我的同事。那时他刚刚调来高谭没有几日，一眼看去，满脸都写着不谙世事。经人 介绍，还走到我们这一桌来与我握手。我们端着可乐和加盐苏打交谈了一刻钟，基本都是些假客套。后来我查过了，他把大都会的女友甩了，在一年前恢复快乐的单 身生活。我记得八个月前韦恩先生就很少出来晃了，他的胰腺癌疑云就是那时开始散布。董事会让这个消息给炸昏了，股票疯跌疯涨，有人伺机而动，被卢修斯·福 克斯——我们的CEO，他可是条久经商战的老狐狸呢——他把他们都逮了个正着，杀得七零八落。我一直都坚信咱们的高谭宝贝布鲁西，跟老狐狸在背地里总是互 相帮衬，勾搭在一处。相信我，那位宝贝儿从来就不做公众期待他做的那些蠢事，他只是酷爱活在梦里边罢了。  
　　在我亲眼逮到他们之前，肯特先生在我心中绝不能算一个出色的人物。可他能让布鲁西宝贝儿屈尊下架亲自到医院的停车库里等他。我发现韦恩搭着福克斯的奔 驰出门，就已经知道有戏了，他们直奔中心医院，我还以为是冲着安琪拉·达菲去的呢！达菲在以往的猜测中人气很高，她的底细谁不知道，投资经理人家的叛逆靓 女，放着大好人生不理，窝在小报社里宣扬正义。不，达菲不是韦恩的菜，她太符合一般标准了，我早该想到的。  
　　唯一让我想不到的也就是奥奎因那小子对我的责难了。难道那真的不是肯特暗示或默许的么？他对我的道歉不屑一顾，正是体现了一个成功上位人士应有的大 度。据说他接手了达菲的工作，亲身去搅混水。我有个哥们儿在电话里说搞不清这个肯特到底在折腾什么，他是真的想死还是只是想死死看？我心里想，若是韦恩先 生高兴的话，他想竞选议员都可以，哪个区哪个州，不超出这个星球随他选。正义先锋什么的……我们都懂这个道理。  
　　接下来最劲爆的来了，我的一位老朋友，报业大厦的物业保安部经理瓦萨格先生告诉我，肯特曾向大厦总机投诉在愚人节收到骚扰。“骚扰？那是一定的，愚人 节嘛！”每个人都会这么想，不是吗？可骚扰他的是韦恩集团的最高超级终端桃乐丝。所以出于职业敏感，我问老瓦萨格：“这事儿没有下文吗？”老瓦萨格说： “那个肯特，经常收些包裹。有一个很有意思，是夜里送来的。就是星期一的凌晨。你知道么，上面打了电话让保安放行，搞得我半夜里被电话吵醒。”  
　　他没有多谈包裹的事，可保安间的流言说那包裹是布鲁斯·韦恩的私人保镖送来的东西。至于快递标记——那只是个标记。“那有这么长、这么大。”我找到了当时负责接待的那人，两根香烟就撬开了他的嘴，他向我比划着一个扁平的纸盒。我的直觉告诉我这背后一定有戏。  
　　那一天就是4月4日，星期一，第二天的网络版和日报都在大篇幅地渲染布鲁斯·韦恩高调出席募捐酒会的消息。这个星期一，克拉克·肯特收到了一份奇特的快递，只能是韦恩寄来的，但没有人看到他把那么大的一个盒子带出过15层。两天了都没有。  
　　我又找了那个老烟枪，四十二岁的保安伊格，外号叫做“红龙”的那个，因为他长得有点像安东尼·霍普金斯【注73】。 我承诺给他100块，只要他肯帮我查到这几天15楼的录像。瓦萨格不会让我这么干的，这不合规定，他只敢给我点捕风捉影的提示。有时候只有小喽啰才肯为了 一点薄酬做逾矩的事。我说了我什么都不会拿走，光看看就行了。伊格表示如果我在他上夜班的时候留在楼里，他可以带我进监控室。  
　　5日晚上伊格上夜班，他发短信，问我是要马上兑现还是再等等，反正大厦的录像可以保留一个月。新闻，新鲜度即生命，我的100块也不比红龙先生的好挣。我跟他说宵夜我请，他可以不吃晚饭。后来我请他吃了两个潜艇堡，但是他们说爆炸发生后他吓吐了一回。这可够浪费的。  
　　我给梅莉打电话，让她不要等我，我要加班。那会儿与其说我期待抓到高谭王子新恋情的蛛丝马迹，还不如说我更期待未知的冒险经历。我有预感，那一定是超 乎我想象的，布鲁斯·韦恩的作为一直都超乎我的想象。可能他是男人中最接近我理想的那一型，英俊、不知恐惧和政治为何物、直觉指挥行动、及时行乐，一个再 人类不过的造梦者。我在9楼我自己的桌边混到夜里11点，中间还跟我的妮蒂亚小宝贝视频了一会儿，她向我炫耀她给芭比娃娃混搭的新装。她的妹妹对娃娃没有 什么兴趣，她喜欢拆闹钟。我喊了半天，她都没有抬头看我一眼。  
　　11点半左右我溜下楼去周边的24小时店买了4个潜艇堡，带着它们去保安在三楼的休息室找伊格。他抱怨说等我的宵夜几乎饿死，然后把我领到位于17楼的监控中心机房。另外两个潜艇堡给了机房值班的那位，那个我到现在也搞不清他是叫高迪还是高利的家伙。  
　　“已经是四月份了还是很冷啊。”两个保安分坐在我的身体两侧大快朵颐，咀嚼的声音响亮极了，让我想起来我居然没有给我自己也买一份，感觉有点不爽。他 们为我输入了共享硬盘的密码，丢给我一台破破烂烂的旧电脑让我自己慢慢翻找。那里面有几百个视频，鼠标稍微一拖就让人眼花缭乱。这事儿我也不是第一次经历 了，少不得按捺住心性向他们求助，要他们指点我最近两天的存货。  
　　至于被他们唠唠叨叨抱怨的细节我就不想回忆了，总之等我从那片视频的海洋里找出4月4日和4月5日的部分，已经是凌晨两点多了。我把分楼层的视频筛 掉，单找第15层的—— 15层有几十个摄像头，记录不断跳转，看得我头晕眼花。“你们也帮帮忙。”我要求他们帮我找出有克拉克·肯特的部分。为此我还特地找了拍到肯特的几帧作为 参考。可是事情有变，在这幢楼里穿他那种风衣的人陡然多起来了，有十个左右都先后上过那层楼。他们找了很多废片扰乱我的视线，直到三点半钟那神秘的快递盒 还是没有出现。  
　　那时我已经快要睡着了，老伊格吸了几支烟后反倒变得格外精神。“嘿布莱恩！你瞧这个，终于出现了。”他兴高采烈地指着面前一台四角都磨损了的旧笔记本电脑，指着那糊满污渍的屏幕，“盒子，肯特，都在那儿了。”  
　　我揉着眼睛仔细看，那是我从未见过的一个狭小空间。我找到了旁边这人向我形容过的盒子，它就摊开在地，盖子掀起摆在一旁。肯特站在它面前——那空间太 小了，他的个头偏偏很魁梧，他只要动一动就会撞到一边的置物架，他就在那方寸的狭道内傻乎乎地转着圈，那个姓高利还不知是高迪的傻蛋都被他给逗乐了，不识 好歹地哈哈大笑起来。  
　　我笑不出来，我已经惊呆了。我干这行十多年了从来没有这么吃惊过。我终于看见了那盒子的神奇法物，尽管摄像头的画质一点也不清楚：那是布鲁斯·韦恩参加州参议员竞选基金募捐酒会时穿着的那套西装。我深深记得那式样，他穿着它时我就在当场。  
　　那套西装左胸本来还有一束花的。我一直怀疑肯特脸书上那几朵风信子的来历。如果韦恩的西装在他这里，那么饰花也毋庸置疑。西装下方是另一个开启的小盒子，我看到韦恩穿过的那双皮鞋就好好地端放在里面。  
　　我暂停了视频，检查编号，是午休时——不，是前一天的午休时，4月5日，15楼储藏间，当然了。肯特借了钥匙，我看见他动作笨拙地抖开了一个巨形环保 袋——还不够巨大，我估计只够他把衣服塞进去。我等着他把那套扎眼的意大利品牌西装偷偷塞好带走，他毫无疑问是辗转反侧了一整夜，因为没法把情人的赠物大 大方方地弄出报社大门。可他又没有急于收拾，我看见他放下袋子，撞东撞西，费事地往前挪动身躯，弯着腰，把那套华服从盒子里捧起来。  
　　他把整张脸都埋在衬衣的领口间了，用那织物摩挲他的鼻翼和脸。五分钟，或者更久一点。而后，他别扭的弯着腰，双手托住了领口上方虚无中的一个头颅——好像那里真的有那么一张脸似的——他盯着他，长久的凝望。我想我连呼吸都彻底停啦。  
　　“等等，他不是在舔它吧？”那个高迪或者高利插嘴道。他什么都不懂。哦，肯特又虔诚的摩挲那件圣衣了。  
　　等到画面里的肯特心满意足地抬起头来，把西装塞进环保袋，我发觉他的表情又变得困惑了。他蹲下来，拿起鞋盒，比了比提袋，又怏怏地放回了原处。我说了嘛，袋子还不够大，而且把这么一套西服对折带走是不合适的，他只能选择多跑一趟。  
　　更绝的事情就在这一刻发生了，肯特就地坐了下来，脱掉了自己的鞋——我以为他要换穿韦恩的皮鞋走。要是他穿了那么一双鞋在报社里荡了一下午，没可能我 一点风声都听不到……没错，他没干这事，而是干了另外一桩。他在皮鞋里掏了一把——那里面居然还附赠一双袜子，视频实在太逊了我完全没看出来——他把自己 的袜子脱下来，换上韦恩的袜子，总算“尽可能多地”把他情人的赠物一次性带走了！  
　　我一拳砸在桌子上。我承认当时理智已经离我远去了，我激动得不能自己，转过头去揪住高利，“切过去！”我大喊着。  
　　他完全吓呆了，我抢过鼠标自己动手，切到正在即时录像的15楼储藏间——不出我所料，那里没有灯，夜视模式的录像不太清晰地捕捉到了那个鞋盒的轮廓。它还在那儿。  
　　“谁有门禁卡和钥匙？”我问保安们。他们支支吾吾了一会儿，说15楼此刻连半个人都没有，这会儿去恐怕不合规矩。我解释了我只是就近看一眼，确认一下 皮鞋的牌子。“你们可以看着我，我保证不黑任何东西。我再付200块，如何？”我说。至于我打算用外套口袋里装的卡片机顺手拍几张高清存证，这种小细节， 我觉得他们是不会在意的。  
　　重赏之下出勇夫，老伊格说他认识负责10楼到16楼的那个保安。我先给了他一张富兰克林【注74】做押金，他领着我下楼，亲自把我交给他的同事。我听见他和那个保安说：“20块，他就进去找个东西。你知道的，他是经理的朋友。”真够生意经的。  
　　他们放我进去，自己在电梯旁边、门禁以外候着——以免被摄像头逮到。我用门禁卡刷开门，走到墙边，刚刚拿起手电寻找储藏间的钥匙孔，爆炸就发生了。就是那一瞬间发生的，我被冲力掀起，又重重掷向地面，附赠一本书。  
　　就是在那一瞬间。  
　　就是这样的。我摔裂了腰椎，伤了膝盖，许多小外伤，那都不算什么了。警察说我是那晚在报社大厦这边受伤最重的一个。可他们还说我是真的走运，那炸弹就在我的左后方不远，肯特的办公室门边。他们说他的办公室整个都被炸碎了。墙皮剥落得露出了砖面，太可怕了。  
　　尽管这样，他们还是反复来医院骚扰我，要求我做笔录。当我终于厌烦，喃喃说他们为何不去看一下大厦的监控记录呢？他们中一个多米尼克移民特征的女警官对我说：“那晚所有的记录都被抹掉了。还有之前两天的，全部都没有了，莫里森先生。没了！”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注66】：这个比方其实是调戏《哈姆莱特》的，与【注60】同出一段，哈姆莱特王子和朝臣们讨论自己处在命运女神身体的什么位置，脚部显然那是最不受眷顾的。  
　　【注67】：Gery显然有好几本莎士比亚的剧本，这里指的是他那本《哈姆莱特》，之前CK拿过来看的是《麦克白》。  
　　【注68】：苏格兰小说家及剧作家詹姆斯·巴修·巴利最著名作品中的人物，一个会飞的、不愿长大、也永远长不大，天真活泼、嫉恶如仇、勇敢富于牺牲精神的小男孩。后面的“无忧岛”也有译作“梦幻岛”的，就是小飞侠彼得·潘的大本营。  
　　【注69】：指告密者、叛徒、出卖组织的内奸和专门在人后说是非的人。  
　　【注70】：美国FBI警徽是个金色的盾牌，在DC设定里高谭市警署GCPD的警徽也是金色盾牌。美国各个地区的警徽是不同颜色式样和形状的，故此特加注释。  
　　【注71】：这货就是传说中的“无敌兔”，即5D Mark II，是佳能2008年出的准专业级全幅单反相机，是5D的升级版。  
　　【注72】：诗剧《培尔·金特》是易卜生创作戏剧作品之一，它通过纨绔子弟培尔·金特放浪、历险、辗转的生命历程。后文的“大师”指的正是亨利克·约翰·易卜生。培尔·金特这货绝对是花花公子的典范。  
　　【注73】：Red Dragon，安东尼·霍普金斯主演的电影，《沉默的羔羊》和《汉尼拔》的前传，霍普金斯在剧中饰演食人恶魔汉尼拔·莱克特博士。  
　　【注74】：100美元纸钞正面印正面：美国政治家、外交官、作家、科学家本杰明·富兰克林，背面印费城独立纪念堂。


	16. Chapter 16

Clark Kent's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　草稿保存于20XX年4月10日17:32pm  
　　收件人：露易丝·莱恩  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：4月6日凌晨到底发生了什么事  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　露易丝，以下我向你倾诉的事情是我的秘密，倘若一定要划分级别，那一定是最秘密的那一种了。遗憾的是如往常一样我只能在假想中向你倾诉，除却向我幻梦 中的不会为我的谬言转身就走的那一个你叙述我的遭遇以外，我发现我的眼前无人可诉。我知道我在大循环之中，是多么渺小的一个存在，我知道我正扮演的角色， 那是一出独幕剧中尤为贫乏可笑的一个角色。但这令人心灰意冷的认知不妨碍我热爱快乐，富于幻想。这不能妨碍我期待有朝一日可以把我囤积的这些文件一次打包 送赠给你，而你看了之后，也不会转身离去。  
　　记得我们分手的那天，我走在大都会的街道上，我打量那条街，忽然惊恐万端。我发现我竟然一点也不熟悉我的身周。我来到大都会将近六年了，每一天从日报 大楼回到我租的公寓，都要走这条路，我相信在我刚到这里的时候，我曾仔仔细细地观察过这条路，那时我有怎样的情怀呢？又是如何惊喜？然而我竟渐渐地忘了， 忘得一干二净。我只能记得我曾为什么惊喜，能够隐约地记起那情绪的残影和碎片，却无法想起那些曾使得我欢欣的东西究竟是什么了。  
　　有时候感觉的残留物比我们通过理性思考领会的精神渗入记忆的程度要更深。爆炸发生的前一天，我独自在报业大厦的杂物间里，面对一个意想不到的人送给我 的厚礼。他把他出席酒会的行头打包送给我，连签收的过程都替我省了。我根本无从拒绝。他送来的是衣服，肆无忌惮地要我留存着他的体味，带着一种我曾嗅过的 淡淡的药物脂香。我的鼻子为我捕捉了它，借助它，我能在身边的空气中感觉出一个立体的赤裸的人影来。这太疯狂了，我的理智告诉我这种事是不可能发生在我身 上的，即便已经发生了，我也不该沦为感官的奴隶。但我能想象布鲁斯的样子，他的形体和脸，那么具象，大胆火热地直视我，好像只要我一召唤，他就能从那堆衣 服里站起来，为我而来。我知道他渴望着我，我猜测他渴望着我，我甚至以卑劣的心境揣摩，因为我是他暂时尚未得到的所以才保有一点价值。可已有太久没有人这 么直接地告诉我他是需要我的，太久了。  
　　事实上，衣服送来那两天我一直在等他的电话。一方面我对自己说如果他一召唤，我就连本带利地还给他好了，我的床技只能算是差强人意，他会非常失望，从 此两不相欠。另一方面我战栗着，在脑中不断闪回播放他面对我时的映像，我企图从中抽离一些蛛丝马迹，勾勒出所谓迷恋的真相。他的含情脉脉必然是假的，他经 历过的历代情人都对媒体这样表示，他浑身散发的荷尔蒙清晰刻写着薄情寡义。我想象他的嘴唇，有时柔润得好像鲜花一样，有时干枯苍白，让人忍不住想去描摹出 血色。我想象你的嘴唇，露易丝，我从未注意过你的唇膏是什么气味。如我的耳朵近来经常跟我作对一样，我的鼻子也像被什么魔咒语唤醒了，它们都不正常起来 了。用幻听折磨着我，用气味诱惑我，一点点温度的变化就能让我敏感地觉察。我想我只是对一个在疾行的冷风里肯主动抱抱我的人念念不忘罢了。  
　　我完全被甜美的冲击弄昏了头脑。我想这的确太火爆了，可它能意味着重新开始，IYKWIM【注75】—— 我们放彼此离开不是重新开始，我学会驾驶滑翔伞不是重新开始，我收拾行李离开大都会不是重新开始，我死里逃生被劳斯莱斯救了也不是重新开始。露易丝，我想 要重新开始，像被火焚烧，皮肤剥落露出骨头，再重新锻造。我想要重新开始，像被水淹没，千斤压顶万籁俱静，再重新呼吸。我想要更多勇气，更多力量，睁开眼 睛，去看看被我的遗忘混沌了的世界。我想要有勇气告诉妈妈我们已经分手了，使她不必再怀着无谓的寄望。我想要有足够的勇气站在任何一个向我示好的人面前， 告诉他虽然我没试过他这种类型，但我也对他很感兴趣。而我没有这样的勇气，我甚至没有这样的运气。  
　　4日我在报社加了整夜的班，满桌摊着的新闻和图片都跟布鲁斯·韦恩有关。我被他包围了，而我不觉得这有什么难过的，还有些隐隐窃喜。我对同性爱本来就 没什么格外的排斥，何况有了那天晚上的经验，我觉得布鲁斯只是孩子气太盛……一个不坏的人。他若不是那么有钱，被那么多双眼睛环绕，也许会幸福得多。他比 我见过的所有人都更像魔法生物，像彼得·潘。我要如何忍心弄伤他的愿望，让他和我一样老去，让他从天空里坠落下来呢？  
　　事实证明有些事情还是不要想得太好。  
　　第二天我总算弄到一个比较合适的袋子把他的西装拆封带回去了。我在心里痛骂自己没原则，这么一拆包我退货的时候要怎么跟对方解释呢？我这样想着，却还 是把东西提回去了。格雷有点不高兴，他从我收到这些东西就开始流露不爽，这让我更尴尬了。我不晓得该怎么向他解释这整件事。我务必是要向他做一个解释的， 至于他能否接受这不是我能控制的。或许将来，漫长的岁月之后，我能有一个机会把整个故事，所有的前因后果都告诉他。现在想要解释大概是不现实的，昨天我打 电话给他，告诉他我没什么事，他想来探视我，被我断然拒绝了。我没法向他解释我现在的状态。我也没法向你解释我现在的状态。我现在——在什么地方——用哪 台电脑在给你写邮件——还是算了。  
　　我现在人在一幢古老建筑二楼的一间客房里，坐在临窗的镌着百合花图案写字台前，身后是一张有法式圆盘雕塑的大床。我坐的这张椅子有深红色的丝绒垫子， 木质看起来很古老，十分厚重，我犹豫了一下才坐上去。我的左手边有一大瓶新鲜的红玫瑰，花瓶是来自中国明朝的瓷器！我用的笔记本电脑是订制的，表面找不到 任何品牌标记，屏幕尺寸也不合规格。哦露易丝，我不是在奥芝国。这里是韦恩庄园的大宅，自从爆炸之后，我就搬到这里来了。  
　　警察只来找过我一次，当时我的律师——不，那不是我的律师。当时韦恩先生的律师格林小姐坐在我旁边，表情专业一丝不苟，几乎挡掉了所有的问题。我每说 一句话，都要看着她的眼色行事，来给我做笔录的警察也显得很丧气，他们一看到格林小姐的脸就几乎认定了自己是什么有用的东西都别想问出来了。  
　　他们同时被严令不可对外透露我的方位。爆炸很有可能是冲着我来的，然而我却不是伤得最重的人。在报业大厦我的办公室被炸的同时，我租住的伯爵街套房以 及左右共三间临街的屋舍都被安置了定时炸弹。5日凌晨四点左右，报社那边炸了，半小时后我这里也爆炸了。我有个报社同事，娱乐版的布莱恩·莫里森在大厦里 伤了腰部和腿，而伯爵街我隔壁有个10岁的孩子被困在地下室，他的父母在楼上睡觉根本不知道他会梦游。我的邻居几乎都受了些伤，这一次没有任何人死去已是 很幸运的事。  
　　我老板崔西·罗林斯给我打电话，他建议我暂时离职，表示可以代为向公司要求补偿，我想他依旧认为是之前我介入的走私调查惹怒了本地势力。他大约正愤恨 我的不谨慎牵连了周围的人。他没有在电话里对我恶语相向，我觉得已是莫大的恩惠了。我的辞呈已经写了一半了，还有一半我怎么也写不下去。我觉得先给你写 信，我需要向一个足够信任的人倾诉，用这种方式我能找回自己的平衡。而我又偏偏很清楚，你根本听不到我的倾诉。  
　　但这不是最糟糕的时刻，是吗？我不能说我的什么时刻是最糟糕的，或者它已经过去了，在我还没有体悟时就从我的身上溜走了，而我迟钝到毫无知觉。当我躺 在漆黑一片的爆炸废墟，身下全是苹果，头发被炸烂的香蕉酱糊成一缕一缕的，我的手无助地乱抓，搞不清满手的黏浆是来自草莓还是蓝莓……但这些都不是最糟糕 的。有什么事情比一个只有两面之缘的的陌生人用身体帮你挡住了塌陷的整块楼板要更令人不安呢？我的身上伏着另一个人，当我从爆炸的惊骇里醒过来，我睁开眼 睛，即感觉到有一具人体覆盖在我的身上，他甚至用手肘护住了我的头部。我满脑子都是：“天啊，我又被蝙蝠侠救啦。”  
　　我的听觉和嗅觉敞开了阀门，我像有特异功能——这个我得要特别提一下，我认为我确实是有特异功能的，隔着一整个街区，我能听到一个被埋在整幢楼房下面的10岁孩子的哭声……这无论如何都是不正常的，如果他不是真的在那里，我就要怀疑我是精神分裂了！  
　　爆炸之前的那个夜晚是很平静的，我八点多就到家了，什么异状都没有发现。楼下的水果店还开着门——那是到货的日子，老板夫妇和他的两个孩子都在整理货架。我还跟他们聊了几句，帮忙搬了几箱苹果。那些苹果！后来它们都压在我的身子底下了……真是够浪费的。  
　　非常该死的是那天我睡得很早——我不到十点半就躺在床上了，虽然一点多的时候我还没有睡着，于是起来找水喝……这不重要。重点是我喝水时拉开窗帘看了 一会儿，街对面有个别店铺的灯还亮着。这是高谭地区少见的晴朗的夜晚，月亮甚至从云层的边沿露出了小半幅脸。那会儿我在想，可能明天会很晴朗，阳光可以像 大都会一样充裕。在这里是很难得的，这让我很期待……我的猜测全中，事实上五点多钟太阳就出来了，那个时候我可就一点都不期待了。  
　　我想了一下……最后还是决定要对你保密。我是说躺在床上的几个钟头里，胡思乱想着做过的和正在做的和将要做的蠢事，那些不值一提的细节，我还是让它们 腐烂在自己的肚子里更好一点。但我必须要告诉你，露易丝，你得相信我，我没有对布鲁斯的西装做出什么能冒犯他的事情。正好相反，那几个钟头里我不断地想着 要怎么重铸我的生活，欲念的和非欲念的，思路混乱不堪，有颇多对过去的不满，更多是想着明天。你曾建议我去锻炼筋骨，至少在健身俱乐部走走踏步机，那时我 却觉得更想窝在家里跟你头碰头靠在一起。啊，你想不到我在床上想了三个钟头就是在考虑要去办理健身卡，找个教练什么的……从此早睡早起，买辆自行车，周末 可以骑去海边，自己多做饭少点垃圾食品……诸如此类，我不想一一细数了，都让它们见鬼去吧。  
　　BTW，刚才我提到蝙蝠侠了是吗。我有一万个理由，说服自己不再跟你讨论蝙蝠侠。可他在出事的那个夜里爬上我的窗台，敲击我的玻璃把我惊醒，他向我示 警。我总是想要知道真相，我总是想要护佑真相，使每个人都可以直视它不必迷茫、恐惧、苦恼。可是就我短暂的人生经验来说，真相往往没有谎言美妙，失望的滋 味总让人格外苦恼。  
　　真相就是蝙蝠侠果然知晓高谭黑暗中的很多事情，他知晓因为他正是那黑暗的一部分，是黑暗的细胞和血脉。真相就是当我被敲击玻璃的声音惊醒，当我拉开帘 幕，我看到窗外蹲伏的拥有奇异尖耳的影子时，我的第一反应跟所有人一样，我有一秒想到过应该报警或者脸书直播怎么开头。我的手紧捏着手机，与他蒙白的眼睛 对视，理智在拨号和待会儿一定要记得偷偷拍一张之间摇摆，下一秒，他用我不清楚的办法弄开了窗子。然后我听到了他的声音，我听到了他的声音如糅杂了沙砾的 兽吼，他用伪装的声线对我开口：“肯特，这里马上要爆炸，跟我走。”  
　　我呆住了。我一点都不害怕他，他吸我血那次我也没怕过不是吗。我呆住了是因为我在想，凌晨四点半我在公寓睡觉，一睁眼睛就看见这个城市都市传奇排行榜 Top1的蝙蝠侠蹲在我的窗台上，他为我而来，还跟我说话——他要我跟他走，说这里就要爆炸！老实讲，我不认为自己是醒着的。  
　　我认为这实在是比布鲁斯·韦恩向我示爱还要超现实的一个状况。  
　　他向我伸出一只手——戴着手套，我能看出尖爪是装在手套上的。我似乎有夜视能力，我确实可以在黑暗中看清东西。“快过来。”我坚信若我再不回应他就要跳进来一把抓走我了，他的造型确实就跟小孩子们的噩梦里会守在窗外的大妖怪一般无二。  
　　我突然想起楼下水果店里的一家人，他们提到过可能会在这边过夜。“楼下还有人！”我尖叫起来，连眼镜都没有拿，赤着脚就掀开了门。我感觉得到蝙蝠侠在 我的身后制造了一阵冷风，他在追着我吗？我好像听见他用他那恐怖的声音骂了声该死。我冲下楼，在纯然的黑暗中木质的楼梯看起来是倾斜而扭曲的，我在魔法世 界里穿着T恤短裤奔跑，身后追着一头人形大蝙蝠。  
　　爆炸就在这一瞬间发生了。  
　　我不太清楚自己是怎么跌到一楼去的，货架又是如何倾倒在我身下。我有记忆的内容就是苹果硌伤了我的背，我痛得呻吟起来，我身上蝙蝠侠却没有立刻开始挣动。  
　　他的手肘护着我的脑袋，也挡住了他的脸，我只能看到一个苍白的下巴，我想伸手摸一摸，这样我就能够知道，他到底是不是人类了。我明明有听到他呼吸的声音，虽然很长，很有节奏，和一般的人类不同，但我相信他和我一样不能没有空气。  
　　当我终于能把我的手挪到他的腰背旁边时，他声音沙哑地给了我这样的吩咐：“不要动。”  
　　我的脑子还是有点乱。我闻到很多气味，每一样都如之前布鲁斯的西装那样，复杂又微妙，清晰到能有实体。苹果香蕉橙子和蓝莓的气息在我的身边层层叠叠， 还有碎裂的木头、水泥的粉末、撕裂的面包、织物、樟脑、酒精、农药、烟草、钞票、洗洁剂、我的血……我们汗水的气息、爆炸用的硝化物和胶体燃烧残留的气 味……还有布鲁斯衣服上的药香。我觉得它们都是有形的实物，比这整幢压在我身上的房屋还要切实，它们堆砌成灾，压得我喘不过气来。  
　　“不要动……肯特，保持呼吸。”我身上的蝙蝠侠说，“我会救你出去。”  
　　这是荒谬难言的一个局面，他自己都说不好能不能出去。我只能庆幸我楼下的这对夫妇和他们的孩子没有真的留在店里。我该庆幸被围困的受害者人数由六降到了二，而且至少目前还算安然无恙。  
　　我是拿着手机下楼的，我的手机此刻却摸不到了。“我们得报警了？”我不确定地问蝙蝠侠。我的声音不是呼吸困难的那一种，这让救护我的人发出了满意的轻叹。  
　　“你不要动。”他不客气地命令着，支起身体开始小心翼翼地清理我们身上和周围小范围内的废渣。  
　　二楼没有整个塌下来，而是剩下一个空壳。我惊讶地发现他很轻松地把整块水泥板推到了一边。我惊得挣扎着坐起来了，一只手几乎戳上了他的脸：“嘿！那难道其实是木头做的吗？”他神经质地挥开了我的手，向后缩去，喘息剧烈起来。  
　　我的脸对着他的脸，我看见了他面罩上的目镜在黑暗里诡异地泛着一阵一阵的白光，面罩之下，是他苍白的下巴。他张着没有血色的嘴唇，唇角紧绷——在那两 片薄肉间，我清楚地看到了一对尖锐的、足可撕开我喉咙的獠牙。从我的角度和我视觉清晰的程度——我没戴眼镜，可我敢发誓那一刻我被魔法笼罩着，视力是我从 未有过的清晰——我能确定那獠牙不是装上去的，颗颗分明。  
　　“你是……吸血鬼？”我坐在苹果小山上发问。我其实不太清楚为什么一点都不怕他，也可能我看过的惊悚片和哥特主义题材小说太多了。相对影视文学作品中 的怪物而言，他的造型不够诡奇，如今浑身沾满陈年浮灰的样子也全然跟“恐怖”二字沾不上边。我见到他三次，这会儿正是他最像人类的时刻了——而且若不是 他，我可能已经死了。  
　　他没有回答我，而是迅速转身，贴着空间的边沿，在破裂内陷的墙壁上摸索寻找出口。我打量了一下刚才伸出去的胳膊，长袖T恤的袖子破了，有些皮肉伤。我 迷迷糊糊地想着这下可以解释上次他为何吸吮我脖子上的伤口了，也完全可以解释高谭这里关于蝙蝠侠是非人类的各种传言。原来他真的是非人类……可是他为啥找 上我？我刚来没多久，也没有什么特色。高谭城里明明是有布鲁斯那种更闪光夺目的人的。  
　　在那段短暂的时间里，一想到布鲁斯就让我难受。我知道我是没有办法把他的西装套件好好地还给他了。  
　　我在安全空间里调整了一下姿势，慢吞吞地向他蠕爬过去。“你要来一口吗？”出于报恩的执念和一点客气，我问他，“我的手破了，我们人类流出来的血是收不回去的。”  
　　他凶恶地扭头看了我一眼，我看出他的牙变短了一点。果然吸血鬼的獠牙是可以收缩的，我总算看到现场版的了。他没有理我，专注于摸索原来是楼梯与储藏间 相交处的一个门框，这扇小门能通向房子后面的移民区巷道。门框变形了，四边镶嵌过合金框条的门板被卡死了，以他那非人类的力气也打不开。  
　　“我不是在做梦吧？”我又说。我承认我只是想说话，想他跟我说话，让我不要有一种被房子吞在胃袋里，正在被慢慢倒计时消化掉的错觉。就像“妖怪屋”【注76】……你懂吧。  
　　我旁边的吸血蝙蝠侠还是不说话。他在腰间摸索了一下，拿出几个零件——有一个很像ebay上声明百分百蝙蝠侠专用限量发售的抓钩枪——他把几样东西简单拼了拼，一个迷你型号的电锯出现了。  
　　“喂这是个电锯吗？！”我惊叫起来，现实总是超现实的，他是吸血鬼，但他使用电锯。还是拼装型的高级货。我还以为魔法世界的生物都是跟麻瓜物品绝缘的呢。  
　　“是电锯。”谢天谢地，他总算回答了我一句，虽然听起来无比不耐烦。他用那电锯轻易地切进了合金框条，把门整个切除了。  
　　黎明前夕的冷风猛然间冲进来，外面高谭的夜巷看起来比刚刚埋没了我的那个坟墓还要黑暗。我听见有警笛在遥远的地方拉响，警察马上就会赶来，他们是更加 值得信任的，至少他们都是人类……可惜我认为我不会在这里等下去了。我看向蝙蝠侠，我想他会重复那句话，或者说我期待他重复他在窗台上对我说的。我等着他 说：“跟我走。”  
　　这一次我是一定会听从的。  
　　但是蝙蝠侠抖开他的斗篷——他用来模拟膜翼的翅膀——猛然把我拖向他，他的手直接环在我的腰际。他一手挟住我，用斗篷裹住我，使我的脚离开地面。从那破出的狭道中猛冲出去，跃入暗巷。就像上一次一样。  
　　我的脸被迫贴在他那裸露的下巴上，这一瞬间冷风逼迫我身边的一切气味退却消散。在他移动瞬间，我只能闻到一种气味，唯一的，来自于吸血生物蝙蝠侠体肤上的，气味。  
　　那是一种淡淡的，我已然无比熟悉的，绝不可能错认的——药物脂香。  
　　我如被绳索绞住了脖子的死囚般从喉咙深处发出咕咕的呜咽。“你是布鲁斯……”我听见一个根本不像我的奇怪声音，那简直似若一百年前就已死掉了的什么僵尸刚刚苏醒，就在这深巷污泥里意义不明地呻吟。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注75】：If You Know What I Mean，如果你懂我的意思。  
　　【注76】：Monster House，斯皮尔伯格制片的动画片，说一个男孩发现他邻居的怪老头居住的屋子其实是一个大妖怪。这个妖怪屋子有生命，能呼吸，而且会吞噬掉经过它旁边的每个东西，并计划在万圣节吃掉所有来要糖果的小孩。


	17. Chapter 17

Batman's Observation Diary  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年4月9日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年4月8日21:36pm  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年4月8日19:37pm  
　　日志编号：CK_00004  
　　记录模式：系统自动记录  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　  
　　下为录音（皆为节选）：  
　　……  
　　19:37——  
　　新增摄像头四处，型号B4.0，是室内最实用的一种，但拍摄范围无法延至窗边。  
　　从我开始计时，目标已在窗边安静地独坐了四十分钟，没有任何可定义的进行中的活动。系统显示他面前的电脑是待机状态。  
　　他太安静了。在一个纯然陌生的环境中。这无益于他的平衡。  
　　提醒：八点钟让阿尔弗雷德上去，告诉他庄园无线网络的密码。叮嘱阿尔弗雷德以个人名义告知。  
　　阿尔弗雷德尤其擅长扮演此类角色，他会用动作眼神暗示，配合容易博取信任的词组和语气，表情到位……这是他的优势。  
　　……  
　　19:50——  
　　目标还是没有动，也没发现房间里多了什么。他不知道我在看他。  
　　我曾遇到过这样的情况，有些目标具有很强的直觉，能够在没有任何风吹草动的情况下感觉到被窥视，从而改变肢体语言、面部表情、当前作为，或者故意维持 原行动。但克拉克·肯特绝非此种类型，当我第一次近距离地观察他，我就已经感觉到他肯定有什么方面跟别人不同。是的，现在我可以确定了——在逐帧回放的录 像中我一次又一次地复习了这种差异，除却他那无疑是珍贵被感染样本的躯体，他的精神状态，也并非是纯然健康的。  
　　可能他不完整。  
　　完整的定义是：按照正常的时间序列，拥有完整的记忆体系，表现出顺理成章的经验烙印。即他是所有过去的他叠加至今日的状态，有迹可循。  
　　我认为目标对某些记忆存有刻意排斥屏蔽的嫌疑。我知道有一种人拥有不错的过去，被如同呼吸般习惯了的欢乐、爱、满足感所充填，即便有不完美也是完美的 回忆——然后在一个极突然的情形下，这一切都被霍然截断。就好像去势一般，剩下来的人生即便功成名就也再也感觉不到幸福，或者说本能的回避幸福。我怀疑我 的目标曾遭遇过这样的事情，每一次我近距离地观察他，总觉得他的眼睛生活在别处，即便濒死亦平静无波，既没有得偿所愿的快意也没有求生的惊恐，羞辱和疼痛 施加在他的身上，他的灵魂却好像抱着爆米花坐在高处。我仅仅是知道有这样的人，在我设定过的目标当中，还从未直面过这样的实例，毫无疑问，这具实例的精神 曾遭阉割。我很好奇他到底遗弃了什么，使他渐进成如今的状态。  
　　提醒：详细调查目标有过密切关系的主要人物。之一：玛莎·肯特。之二：露易丝·莱恩。之三：莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　卢修斯提到卢瑟近期可能会亲自过来洽谈合作项目，他亦是唯一有可能因为仇恨给目标制造感染可能的对象，要着重留意此人。  
　　……  
　　19:57——  
　　我在观察目标的同时，他也在观察我。  
　　在愚人节前我就注意到他的个人电脑里有一个加密的文件包叫“蝙蝠侠：城市边缘”，密码只有7位，捕获他的联网记录之后我已知这个包内不可能有任何超出范围内的资料，当时我已将它拷贝一份保存起来。  
　　目标的工作电脑和个人电脑都已损坏，适当时机我可把他的文件记录还给他。我备份过他的所有文件记录。当然，我不认为他知道了会心怀感激。  
　　他的工作记录真是无聊透顶，难怪他一直在刷推特和脸书。据我所知他的业绩不坏，可见他工作效率尚可。在之前的观察日志中我曾提到过，如果他的感染源与 我的感染源是相悖状态，那么“流感病毒”对我有益的那些方面的影响，会否恰好对目标造成有害的损伤？现在看来完全不可能，他对阳光和月光反应完全正常，实 验室告知我他的肌肉力量和韧带方面的测试数据也属于正常偏优的范畴。他很少锻炼，为何能保持如此良好的状态？不能排除病毒的影响。  
　　思维方面……目标用实名注册脸书。普遍意义来说只有以下几种人会这样干：过于自信的人、缺乏想象力的人、工作收益与此有关的人。缺心眼儿。还有青少年。  
　　过于自信？——不。  
　　我认为他的想象力也不算太差。  
　　青少年？……  
　　虽然他是某个异种病毒的唯一活体携带者，但他确实是是克拉克·缺心眼儿·肯特【注77】。自从看过他4月5日在一则娱乐八卦旧闻后那段为布鲁斯·韦恩辩白的缺心眼儿的言论，我就全然不会再对他的识人能力有所寄望了。  
　　……  
　　20:09——  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩只是我计划中的一样可变因素。  
　　……我必须承认该因素的应用效果与我曾经设想的略有不同。我理解一个精神上自我去势、肉体上一年禁欲、个人爱好与娱乐活动一片空白、极度需要肌肤接触 的单身青年男性，对一切源于激素本能的刺激能起怎样的反应——除非病毒对他的侵蚀已到了某种程度，除非……他有难言之隐。总之，他的反应在一个可理解的范 围内，非常正常……太正常了。但超出了我曾实践过的一切先例。我应当认为是“流感病毒”的有益影响之一吗？先做个标记。  
　　可是面对克拉克·肯特的布鲁斯·韦恩只是一个假象……我承认我在扮演应该适时登场的每一个角色时都会非常投入，以期真实……而这一个是我最擅长的一种……  
　　有时是过于投入了。  
　　但那只是一点意外。无论计划如何精确执行，也会出现的一点点计划外的参数。我并不存在于我的任何一个角色里，像我自己已很清楚的一样，即便病毒加身， 我并未失去对自我的控制。因此我的某个角色行为，其造就的结果，无论有多么超出我的预想，无论有多么表面和谐，在我所允许的范围内也终究只是一种尚未得到 最终数据的个体测试。这不可能反馈于我个人并干扰我的既定计划。4月6日凌晨的结果恰恰是一种实证。  
　　因为阿尔弗雷德和卢修斯的坚持，我才勉强认可目标在我的头顶占据一个对我较为有利的观察点——同样也是对他有利的观察点……希望他最好不要这么想。在下星期一全身检查结果出来之后我会立刻着手重新安排他的食宿问题。  
　　重要提醒：必须采取必要的措施，使阿尔弗雷德停止给他看我的童年照片！让目标过于接近那个布鲁斯·韦恩是不恰当的。尤其在他已经接受了一个谎言、又揭 穿了一个谎言后，既然他已表示价钱可以谈，那么一切虚伪的感情造势都变得无意义了，没有必要再给他机会嘲笑我的小学夏令营制服。  
　　加三重提醒。阿尔弗雷德的做法是极不慎重的，目标本人没有明显问题，不代表他体内的病原体最终不会改造或操控他，届时他对我这里的过分了解将变成他手中有力的武器。  
　　不过我当然有办法混淆他的视听，后门，后备计划，克拉克总是后知后觉的。  
　　……  
　　20:29——  
　　我曾想过在目标的身上放置便携摄录设备，我推断他与他的日常接触对象是不可能察觉的。  
　　现在看来，难保没有其他人这样做过了。根据爆炸前后的一系列征兆，以他为目标的人不止我一个，目前不排除HD势力。  
　　……4月5日的新闻之后，平静的表面终于掠起波澜。5日三点，我在8号地区参与TDK推行的13号活动。他们的集会十分乏味，仿佛70年代的戒酒互助 会活动一样，但又有些不同，我承认组织者可能使用了有轻微迷幻成分的空气清洁剂——他们确实有使用某种空气清洁剂——每一次，而幸运的是我对此免疫。可能 是病毒使我免疫，待查。我周围的几个参与者都出现了轻度的幻觉，他们对现实的意识产生了不同程度的改变，却只有个别人能够向我准确地描述出来。  
　　提醒：下一次携带工具取一点会场的空气样本。  
　　其中一个名叫格里戈·贝因斯坦因的意大利籍移民向我透露：他看到他放置的炸弹爆炸了，整个东高谭都被美妙的烟花覆盖。起先由于他的叙述方式和癫狂的状 态，我初步判断这是臆念。然而紧接着他说出了炸弹的具体位置，那是一系列真实的门牌。我立刻意识到这是我近期的目标Top1的住址。这个地址——那幢出租 楼房，我最近一次潜入时曾仔细检查过，还是相当安全的。  
　　格里戈并非谋划者，他是一个专司拎包的窃贼，四十岁，有一点难以戒除的赌癖，被拘留过多次，缺乏证据都是两天开释。他曾为企鹅人干活，但并不隶属任何一个帮派。准确说，任何一个帮派都不屑于庇佑老格里戈，尽管他的撬门入室的手艺其实非常出色。  
　　在我使用他之前，他被他所崇拜的某人——或势力利用了。伯爵大街处的三枚炸弹即是他放置的，报业大厦的嫌疑人待查。  
　　标记一下：极有可能那也是一个不起眼的报社“原住民”。  
　　……  
　　20:41——  
　　真让人难以置信！阿尔弗雷德还在那里磨蹭什么？我呼叫他上去，并没有让他给他自己以及我们的目标一人准备一杯牛奶！  
　　……而且我认为克拉克·肯特是个成年人了，他自己会看相册上的注释，没有必要烦劳我的管家逐张解说。无论怎样这都是不谨慎的逾越行为，我必须提醒阿尔弗雷德不要有下次了！三重提醒！和多功能维生舱的闹钟绑定！  
　　停止……我必须理理思路。  
　　……  
　　20:55——  
　　确认格里戈所述属实之后，我确实失去镇定了一段时间……我之前颇耗费了一点宝贵的时间陪着他在原地摇头晃脑，而在我摇头晃脑的同时克拉克可能已经在睡 梦中被他街坊邻居放置的炸弹弄伤或害死了。这令我有些超过限度的紧张。但格里戈是不清醒的，他所提及的爆炸并没有发生。我们所处的位置是可以被伯爵大街的 震动所惊扰的，可是我留意到时间已逼近四点，什么动静都没有过。  
　　我试探性地询问老格里戈烟花在哪里，并请他指点我观赏。他反问我时间，当我回答是凌晨四点钟的时候，他高兴地告诉我他记错了，四点钟的烟花来自报业大厦。  
　　“我耍了点心眼儿，我的兄弟。”他对我说的原话如是，“师父宣布的时间是四点，但我的内心有一个声音在对我大喊：四点半！那是天授，我的兄弟。我的烟花应当在四点半开放。”  
　　我立即设法离开了那个空气不流通的地下室，回到蝙蝠车里，给戈登打电话，要他马上派人去报业大厦检查炸弹。戈登知道规矩，他没有问我理由。但正在我们通话的期间，报业大厦15层已经发生了爆炸。  
　　15层，公报时事版。主编是克拉克。  
　　这时我彻底认定了：不管格里戈是不是个我所未能探知的毒虫，他很有可能是在说实话。  
　　……  
　　21:12——  
　　我无法将蝙蝠车停在伯爵街上，那里有些整夜营业的店铺。我将它停在哥伦比亚移民区外围，攀爬屋顶走捷径前往目标的住处。  
　　我知道情况是我的目标没有留在报社加班，这个晚上他在我离开蝙蝠洞之前就已上了床。以一个缺乏安全感的姿势，他醒着，安静地向右侧卧，蜷曲成胎儿的样子，被子拉到鼻子以上。我离开时他留在监控视频中的造型就是如此。我抵达时他的房屋健在，我不确定他是否依然如此。  
　　我以为我仍有时间，可以在带他离开的同时警告他的邻人。爆炸在我们尚未离去时就发生了。归根结底，是我错估了格里戈透露的信息中关于时间方面的细节。 他根本没有时间概念，遑论分清楚四点半和四点二十九这种细微的数字问题，更有可能是头一次放炸弹技术不稳定，我相信我的目标只是侥幸逃过一劫，倘若放任他 面对下一次的袭击，他未必还能有此等好运。  
　　我的目标与我皆被暂困于坍塌的房屋中。幸好这个屋子的顶部并没有损坏，否则即便是我也无法确定自己能否支撑得住。我按3号预案——也就是最坏的那个——切开门框带目标从移民区撤离。此时政府救援人员已经抵达，不适宜与他们照面。正是此刻克拉克叫出了那个名字。  
　　在移动中，该死的。  
　　……他的嗅觉测试结果明显是不正常的，还有他的听力。虽然在他的坚持下实验室为他重配了一副眼镜，实际上他的视力完全正常。在最终结果出来之前，我决 定先不上去跟他争论，也没有必要现在就告诉他他肯定是有病。我能观察到——我确定——他已经有一定的自觉了。任何人类在出现这种完全反常的感应能力迭进之 后，都应当会有所自觉。  
　　这些都在我的预案之内……修订后的预案。在他自陈能够分辨出我身上的混合防晒药物气味以前，我完全没有意识到这些膏体混在一起是有特殊气味的。人类的 嗅觉、犬类的嗅觉……甚至我的嗅觉，都没有办法感觉到，这一点气味在地球世界里约等于无。克拉克·肯特居然可以嗅到，这是我绝没有想过的。这个方面的缺漏 必须引以为戒。  
　　还有一些在我的预案之外。我没有想到的是目标对这个情况表现出来的态度。他掌握了我的秘密身份，即等同于掌握了相当范畴内的主动权。我在一处绝对安全 的位置将他放下，与他对视。彼时他若提出任何物质或精神层面上的要求，抑或对我大加指责、歇斯底里、转身就逃——我都不会太意外。人类——是体液生物，是 激素的奴隶。任何情绪都可最终归于可推断的化学反应。如果目标站在脏兮兮的破巷子里一言不合直接给戴面具装神弄鬼的布鲁斯·韦恩下巴上来上一拳，我会认为 这是个化学问题。  
　　我可以接受化学问题。  
　　然而他采取了非化学的模式……我的目标揉着他的鼻子，在沉默了至少十分钟后，问我他的一毫升血液价值多少。我不是未想过可将这个命题引入经济学的范 畴，可我曾认为提出这个建议的人应当是我。当他问我是否真的需要他的血液时，出于谨慎的考虑，我以最快的速度告诉他高谭满地是布鲁斯·韦恩的志愿者，我有 一个血库在我的基地里。  
　　现在看来这个回答可能反而是非常不谨慎的……待查。  
　　……我回忆起来了，正是此时他突然转身跑回去的。  
　　我的第一判断认为他终于回归化学问题了，这也很正常，至少我总算可以将他打昏带回去给卢修斯检查了。可是当我追赶他时他停下来等我，并小心翼翼地——以那种极端害怕触怒我被我拒绝的卑微姿态，问我可否将我之前使用过的拼装电锯借给他。  
　　他宣称他听到了一个孩子的哭泣和呼救声，准确的位置是在他的公寓一侧的地下室里。据我已查知的是，那个地下室与东翼好几幢楼房的地下室都是相通的，由几扇常年不锁的铁门隔开。它们使用同个地基，而且格里戈的炸弹应当就曾安放在那里。  
　　倘若曾有小孩在那个位置，现在应该也很难保命。何况我们与案发地点已经相隔一整个街区的距离，克拉克不该能听到的。  
　　这可能是幻听，但是谨慎起见，我将随身的接发器调至低频一档，发出信号，问他听见了什么。他答得没错。  
　　接着我带着他往回跑，原路返回。废墟周围已围满警察和观众，有人穿着睡衣就跑出来看热闹，有人在四月初的凌晨穿着比基尼跑过来。人声鼎沸，废墟里确然有人在工作，消防抢险队员，但都不在克拉克指认的位置。隔着25米以上，三幢房屋。  
　　我们抵达的位置前后尚无人烟，整个楼房都塌了，比克拉克的公寓更严重。“就在下面，”他说。  
　　我失误了。我被激素控制了。我几乎感觉到心脏居然跳起来了。我一时间完全感情用事，因着他那时那刻的眼神。不同于以往的，克拉克的眼神看起来犹如什么 我不可揣摩的东西一瞬间复活，他从未如此活生生的，我完全有理由相信他的心脏也是此刻重新开始跳动的，哪怕只跳动一瞬，哪怕最后也一定会停下、沉寂、死 掉。当我携带的太阳光谱告警器响起的时候，我才体会到太阳光马上就要落在我的身上，我坚持不了多久了。  
　　而这时我已竭尽所能地帮助我的目标在无人问津的空屋废墟后面挖掘了至少二十分钟，并掏出了一个直达地下室的窄洞。  
　　孩子的声音非常清晰了。克拉克在洞口安慰他，他表示要亲自下去找那个呼救的孩子，但通道很窄，他下不去，我也一样。我试着清理出更大的通道来，这又耽 误了一点时间。有人注意到我，抓着手机向我们冲过来，这使我不得不被迫退出这场救援。我不顾克拉克——目标——的反对，挟持他撤退进最近的无人区域。与此 同时，不可避免地，我们彻底暴露在黎明的阳光下了，长达19分钟。  
　　抢险队员于15分钟后将孩子救了出来。安迪·卡弗芬达，男孩，10岁，有梦游症。幸好他不是梦游到我目标的公寓正下方就停止前进了。否则他不会再有机会看到美丽的阳光和父母的脸庞。  
　　我的防晒药物从未经受过动真格的测试，只经受过接近真格的，第一次的校验结果是它们连15分钟都撑不到。我暴露在外的部分首先溃烂起泡，这不是头一次 我已经习惯了，倒是目标被惊骇得很严重，不停地质问我到底出了什么事。我诧异于以他对哥特小说的爱好——他下了很多此类文学作品——他竟然没有立即联想到 我是不能被阳光直接照射的吗？  
　　但我瘫倒在地，计划彻底失利。这天黎明明亮到诡异的阳光使我的全部力量都在几分钟内彻底散失了。我的目标慌乱不堪，用我的斗篷和他的上衣把我彻底包裹 起来，不停地问我要怎么做才好。形势所逼，我只好指点他带我回到蝙蝠车上，车内会模拟出一个适宜我维生的环境。他没有犹豫就照办了。  
　　4月6日清晨5点26分，我的目标——与我——抵达蝙蝠车内，启动自动导航，车子把我们直接送去了托马斯实验室。  
　　事实上，这个结果与我最初的1号预案的最优达成结果完全一致。  
　　甚至，在时序上提前了一个周期。只不过坐在驾驶席上的人员与预案不同。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注77】：Clark Simpleton Kent……老爷给CK取了个中间名Simpleton，扶额。这个单词就是缺心眼儿的意思。


	18. Chapter 18

Alfred Pennyworth's Journal Cont.  
  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年4月10日，星期日  
　　天气：晴（四个品种的桃花全部开放，新种的风信子也开了，蒲公英又占据了草坪）  
　　温度：最高17度，最低6度  
　　  
　　等一下的注意事项：  
　　1、四点钟开始腌鸡肉；  
　　2、把新订的唱片换到肯特先生的房间去；  
　　3、鳕鱼条需要提前化冻，定时提醒（何不建议肯特先生来帮我洗菠菜和西兰花呢？反正他一直窝在客房内上网）；  
　　4、五点钟给晓维打电话，他们六点钟左右把汤送来是比较恰当的（中国浓汤我终究是不擅长，但愿肯特先生喜欢广福记的口味）；  
　　5、布鲁斯少爷的晚餐菜单：蓝莓优酪乳一小杯，血红蛋白奶昔250CC（跟客人的菜单一比较这主人当得多么令人心酸哪，我一点都不同情他）。  
　　  
　　明日注意事项：  
　　1、给格林小姐打电话，让她设法把肯特先生的护照拿回来，GCPD说在废墟里找到了；  
　　2、取消露天泳池订单，就说他已经晒伤了；  
　　3、给新增的保镖面试，除了合同以外按预案要求规定好注意事项（给他们的好奇心来点无伤大雅的暗示，他们会将重点引入其他的方面，让他们怀疑我的少爷有特殊嗜好人人自危，总比让他们发现他确实有特殊嗜好并马上报警要合算得多）；  
　　4、通知园丁前来除草（蒲公英已经开始令我的呼吸道不顺畅了）；  
　　5、晚餐后送肯特先生去实验室（卢修斯在电话里屡次提到每一项测试结果都令人咋舌，希望一切平安无事）。  
　　  
　　正文：  
　　隔了多日我才有一点悠闲继续维持我这定时写日记的良好习惯，很显然，这又是拜我的雇主所赐。他在数日之内，再度考验了我们这些韦恩氏老员工的忠诚程度 和心理承受力，此外，还给我添加了很多额外的工作。譬如今天凌晨，我不得不下到他的洞穴里帮他换药——重新用纱布包裹他受伤最严重的脸部。他目前的造型仍 能让我联想起图坦卡蒙【注78】，好在他恢复尚可，我相信明天卢修斯检查之后有很大可能会同意他不用再裹成僵尸的样子了。  
　　肯特先生将不会有任何机会看到他的僵尸造型，我以个人名义收藏一张照片是很有必要的。可以放在布鲁斯少爷的年华留念那一本里。  
　　再譬如星期三的早晨，我接到的那个火急火燎的电话——来自蝙蝠车的通讯，肯特先生的声音在对端发抖。“他要我把他的制服割开！他的皮肤会剥落！他的皮 肤黏在制服上！我不能把它撕下来！我要怎么把衣服撕下来！”可怜的孩子，他语无伦次，声音听起来像是快要哭泣。我心里想，啊，来了，晒伤。我理解肯特的紧 张和惊恐，布鲁斯少爷头一次拿自己做晒伤测试时我表现得也不算太镇定。当然，真正的太阳光晒伤这是头一次，我能想象情况有多糟，当我不能避免看到糟糕的情 况时，我会选择先预想一个更糟糕的景象（我的雇主总是不遗余力的给我提供足够的素材），尽量温习它，最后我会面对的那份儿事实也就显得不足为道了。  
　　我同样能够想象布鲁斯少爷的恶劣态度。他必是以命令的口吻要求他身边的人完成一些他们并不情愿的可怕工作。我也曾被迫站在他的血泊旁，为他按下计时 键，只为考察含银合金的弹头能在多长时间内剥夺病毒赋予他的异能。如今的情况不会是最糟的，他的自虐如野火般肆无忌惮，甚至蔓延灼烧了他身边每一个对他还 有所期待的人。我就知道，他加诸我的痛苦，终有一天也会加诸于其他同命相怜者。话说回来，虽然当时我还不清楚这一次他为何会晒伤，肯特先生又是如何被准许 进入蝙蝠车的，他为何将自己最为重视的秘密身份暴露给他的目标对象——但那时最急迫的问题并不是这些。  
　　我放下电话，准备了一些应急的东西，包括对放松精神有好处的高浓度巧克力之类。我的少爷不吃巧克力有很久了，可是我相信肯特先生这会儿可能很需要来上一片。六点半前后我抵达实验室，按以往的习惯路线入内。清晨这里几乎了无人烟，一路上我只遇到了个别隶属住院部的护工。  
　　亲自负责实验室的医生桑德拉小姐站在大厅里等我。这位六十岁的医学女博士满头美丽的银丝，平素的仪态都十分端庄。但那天她一看到我就用双手掩住了口 鼻，用细小的、类似蚊子轻哼的声音对我嚷道：“哦潘尼沃斯先生，他来的时候差不多什么都没有穿！他可是我一生见过的身材最棒的男性了！他真的从没当选过 ‘美国健美先生’吗？”  
　　那时我颇觉得她有点大惊小怪，因为她并非从未直面过我那位“罹患卟啉病”的少爷的娇贵身体——受感染后，他至少做过几百次的全身检查了，即便最初时有 参与工作的医务人员感慨过他的美好身材，到了如今也该审美疲劳了。可是当我跟随她走到我的少爷经常坐着等待我的那个走廊拐角处时，我看到一个浑身上下只穿 着一条灰色莫代尔【注79】短裤的年轻男人蜷缩在透明的椅子上。他缩成一团，双肘撑着膝盖， 手掌捂住脸庞，手指插在肮脏凌乱的发间。然而——这不影响这位年轻小伙子身体的美感。尽管他蜷缩着，我也能判断出他身材高大……六英尺二英寸，或三英寸。 他裸露的肌肉形状美妙，躯干和四肢黄金比例，仿佛刚被移植到此的一具希腊雕塑。我顿时理解了桑德拉小姐那失却镇定的感慨，我与她对视了一眼，她便咯咯咯地 笑了起来。  
　　“我要强调的是，被他抱进来的时候布鲁西也什么都没穿。”她说，“什、么、都、没、穿。盖着这位先生和他自己的T恤什么的……唔，潘尼沃斯先生，您忘 记警告他不要跟朋友在屋顶上日光浴了吗？——噢算了，要是我也会故意忘记的。反正，他会像以前一样被治好的。时间可能会久一点，这个可说不好。”  
　　我点头示意她先离开去照料我们麻烦的病患，接着我走到椅子上那浑身沾满了灰尘和血迹的年轻人面前。我看到他们有为他准备了一套可用来蔽体的病号服，就在他的身侧搁着，但他可能都没有注意过。  
　　“我是布鲁斯·韦恩的管家。”我重新向他介绍自己，尽量语气轻柔，“克拉克·肯特先生？”  
　　“喔，潘尼沃斯先生。”他从指缝间抬起眼睛，“我们认识……我……”他组织不出完整的语句来。我理解他现在有多混乱。倘若我的少爷向我透露的预案已经推行到了一半，我理解这一夜肯特先生所经历的震撼。  
　　“巧克力。”我把巧克力递给他，“含一片定定神。如果你特别讨厌这个的话——”  
　　“不，我爱巧克力。”他总算放下手接了过去，剥掉锡纸掰了一块，木然塞进嘴里。  
　　我斟酌了一下，决定先忽略到底发生过什么。介于无论发生过什么，布鲁斯少爷都难以推卸掉欺骗和恐吓之类的罪责，所以我开始替我的雇主道歉。我说：“非常抱歉肯特先生，连累你受到这样大的惊骇，而且你出于好心将我的主人送医——”  
　　“我差点杀了他。”那可怜的孩子瞪大眼睛看着我，打断我的话。他像是被自己陡然提高的喉音惊了一跳，慌忙压低了嗓门，把头颈向我伸过来，用一种共谋者的态度对我重新小声道：“布鲁斯说我们必须小心点，这实验室里的人也不知道他是蝙……那个。他说你知道。”  
　　我顿时哑然失笑。我回答说我确实知道有一阵子了。  
　　肯特先生露出松了一口气的样子，轻轻点头，又掰了一块巧克力送进嘴里。他机械地磨着牙，说：“这太可怕了，他……简直是一场灾难。”  
　　这回我真的忍不住笑了。“他就是一场灾难”这句话差点脱口而出，多亏我及时咬住了舌头，才把它深深埋藏起来了。我想了想，把尖刻的嘲讽换成了温和的安慰，我说：“他会没事的，相信我吧。”  
　　“我知道……但我差点把他的皮都剥下来。”肯特先生瑟缩着。我想那并不是因为寒冷——实验室范围内是终年恒温的。我把病号服递给他，他又茫然地瞪了我一会儿，才开始意识到自己裸露得过多，即使在这里也是不合适的。  
　　他一边慌慌张张地套上衣服，一边用讨好似的眼神地望着我，又问了我一遍：“他真的会好起来吗？我是说，他……很严重，虽然他是……他确实是——”他低下头，把灰扑扑的脸凑近我，在我耳边说出了我的少爷很不喜欢听到的那个异种生物名词。  
　　“他是。”他的不平静愈发地逼出了我的平静和疲倦。我平静地告诉他，我的这位雇主曾经用含银的子弹击中自己的胸腹，一定配比的银的魔法力量吸摄了他的 生命能量，使他的肌肉萎缩了一整个月，他照样活过来了。太阳照射的伤害可能会比那还严重，但只要摄入一定配比的新鲜血红蛋白，他会恢复，我们测试过的。  
　　“他需要多少血？”我看见克拉克·肯特的眼睛里总算流露出一点生气来。我能感觉得到，此刻就算要放掉他全身二分之一的血液才能救活‘那位先生’，他也是情愿付出的。  
　　我不知道这是一个很好的现象，还是意料之外的更糟糕的结果。出于谨慎我告诉他，实验室里本来就有个血库，并不需要他的额外捐献。这话让他那近乎宗教狂热的牺牲情结刹那落至冰点以下，他跌坐回椅子上，嚼着巧克力，再不做声。  
　　那天稍晚些时候，肯特先生精神状态恢复了一点，他接受了卢修斯提出的全身检查的建议。按照卢修斯的说法是：“恐怕我们提再夸张些的要求他也会答应的，他被吓坏了——当然，我也被吓一跳。”  
　　布鲁斯少爷的太阳灼伤比他以往曾遭遇的任何一次都要严重得多。经过紧急处理之后，卢修斯准许我去看他，他的心情不大好，可能跟秘密身份的计划外暴露有关，我不客气地指出这是他自作自受。  
　　“不能把克拉克·肯特交给警察，即使在警方保护下他也不安全。”卢修斯时不时进来打断我们，因此他不愿多透露自己调查得知的细节，我知道他早晚会告诉我的。我推翻了他把肯特留在实验室保护的计划，告诉他在这个一片洁白的冰冷的地方弄个病床来安置他的客人恐怕不太合宜。  
　　“我要带他回庄园，还有你，你们两个。”我决定下来，不顾他的反对，把他和肯特先后接了回去。做出这个决定并不困难，可惜实施过程中我的雇主那种誓不 配合的态度着实令人绝望。他坚持不和客人见面，也拒绝为发生过的一切进行解释和道歉，而是宁可打发自己的律师帮肯特摆脱警察的纠缠。我只好由着他独自躲在 蝙蝠洞里。  
　　除却可能是一个特殊病毒的感染者以外，肯特先生是个易于相处的人。大部分时间他谨小慎微，与人交流时的态度谦恭自然。卢修斯重新帮他配了一副眼镜，他 戴着眼镜时相貌更文雅一些，配上我为他添置的新衣服，看起来很讨人喜欢。不过他不是很习惯馈赠，导致我不得不反复使用“韦恩家待客的惯例”这种半威胁性质 的潜台词。因此，我也只得多给他一些机会帮帮小忙，让他觉得自己只是在同情和友情赞助一个“被严酷的年轻雇主长期滥用与虐待的悲惨老管家”，且他自己并非 是“被有紧身衣等变态嗜好的吸血鬼大少爷包养在家”。  
　　我不能不承认，肯特的存在弥补了我个人的一点微末的需要。我终于过上了这样的生活：在调配蛋糕时不用自己颤颤巍巍地去够取架子上的配料；在下午茶时间 也不必自己费力把躺椅拖到花园里去（这种时间保镖和钟点工都被要求离得远些，他们必须在一个安全距离以外）；准备晚餐食材时不用一个人连续一两个钟头都站 在厨房里洗菜；看午间新闻时身边会有一个言语犀利一针见血的健谈人士一起讨论——而我珍藏多年的具有孤本性质的那些老相片也总算可以找到一个性情相投的观 众了。  
　　从前天晚上开始，布鲁斯少爷前后警告过我三次，要我把照片收起来，不可再拿给肯特看，至于实时从旁解说这种行为，就更不合适了。最后一次的时候我反问 他，让他曾经追求过——无论是真情还是假意——如今正在同个房屋范围内居住，且未明确表示关系结束，以及不幸知晓了他的非人类身体状态的一位履历清白为人 正直的人类对象看看布鲁斯·韦恩既不是蝙蝠侠又不是吸血鬼时期的一小部分留影有什么不对？即便那其中有个别是穿着明黄色小雨衣的六岁蓝眼睛小兵在花园里滚 来滚去的欢乐抓拍——那也仅仅是个别而已，就那么几张，我坚持它们既不会勾起肯特先生太多的绮思妙想，也不会勾起我本人对过去那些美好时光的忧伤回忆。  
　　我那恶劣的年轻雇主倒是没有针对我这番话当场口出恶言或威胁利诱。他只是用平淡的语调把警告又不疼不痒地重复了一遍，而且之后，就再也没有提过了。他早该意识到我是自有分寸的，而且我那老年人的昏庸与顽固可是一样都不少呢。  
　　直至昨天晚上，我的少爷才终于向我描述了爆炸发生前后他的一系列见闻。在听完他的叙述后，我试探性地询问道：“你认为是他们终于要来了吗？”  
　　他们——他的缔造者——双重意义上的。无论是蝙蝠侠，还是带吸血属性的韦恩，都是他们精心锻造出的高谭孤品。四年前他们在一场酒会中从我的眼前绑架了他，改造了他，又将他和他的痛苦一并返还，丢在我的怀中。他们是他的宿敌和我的仇家。  
　　“他们已经来了。”我的少爷回答，“或者他们从未离开，就在极近处等待我的溃败。”  
　　我便问他将要如何计划他的防御，要如何抵抗他们的进攻。我问他将如何保卫他的所有，他的家园和祖先的土地。当然了，我其实只是轻描淡写地问了他一句话。我问他：“这次我们能赢吗？”  
　　我的少爷用一句令我毛骨悚然的话答复了我。  
　　他说：“只要克拉克·肯特还好好地活在我的跟前。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注78】：古埃及新王国时期第十八王朝的法老，1922年他的木乃伊出土震惊世界。爷爷在这里是吐槽布鲁斯裹满纱布的造型像僵尸木乃伊。  
　　【注79】：Modal， 是一种高湿模量粘胶纤维的纤维素再生纤维，该纤维的原料采用棉木浆粕，通过专门的纺丝工艺加工成纤维，具有的很好的柔软性和优良的吸湿性但其织物挺括性差，多用在内衣生产上。


	19. Chapter 19

Batman's Observation Diary Cont.  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年4月13日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年4月12日05:08am  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年4月12日02:53am  
　　日志编号：CK_00006  
　　记录模式：系统自动记录  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　  
　　下为录音（皆为节选）：  
　　……  
　　02:53——  
　　目标全身检查结果与我的推测相去不远，但卢修斯显然十分惊讶。  
　　我原先就估计到他无非是人类——或不是，现在看来各占一半。值得庆幸的是未知生物的成分居然减少了。我会挑选适当时机更详细地向阿尔弗雷德仔细解释。仅止于阿尔弗雷德，知道此事的人越少越好，甚至实验室负责人桑德拉·莱斯利博士也不可参与更深入的部分。  
　　今天——不，昨晚，4月11日晚10:00pm前后，卢修斯终于把NASA那边的密码搞定了，我们弄到的数据资料证实了一天前他紧急呼叫我并在邮件中给出的猜测。  
　　我的目标克拉克·肯特不是人类，他的面部特征有若干项与NASA第七区实验室保存的超人面部快扫数据完全吻合。托马斯实验室与NASA特工使用的是同 一种扫描设备，那是韦恩科技的产品，误差率几可忽略不计。而超人，这个自称是氪星来客的非人类生命体，于五年前就失踪了。  
　　同一时间，我手上有一份记录，克拉克·肯特在大都会西区遭遇过一场车祸，导致他丧失了三十分钟左右的记忆，没有任何交通录像拍摄到肇事车辆的身影。而卢修斯发现了一张推特图片，显示当时在同一区域有一座独立建筑的外墙被不明物体损坏，至今尚未查明原因。  
　　显然，很少有人会将这些残碎的证据与一个被汽车撞翻了的可怜步行者联系在一起，没有人会想要扫描一文不名的克拉克·肯特的脸，尤其是在他已供职于星球 日报相当一段时间，有固定的交际圈子之后。但目标的血细胞配比与普通人类完全不同，他的听力、视力、嗅觉、速记能力、反应速度、韧带和肌肉强度均远优于正 常人类在高强度锻炼后能获得的状态。之前卢修斯推测他可能同我一样，是后天的异种病毒感染者和携带者，其实这是不准确的。  
　　如今我手头的数据已足够充分，使我们必须做出一个不同的推测：我眼前的克拉克·肯特并非一个单纯人类，他——极大可能——是超人的复制品。一个残次的 复制品。无所谓超人究竟是什么，也无所谓氪星人的故事是否是某人——或组织——故弄玄虚制造出来的超级谎言。我的目标拥有与超人一致的人体扫描特征，和未 能形成完全态的超级能力。他并非一个感染者，反之，人类的血细胞——且先推测来自他的克隆母体——污染了他体内的超级血液，他是被一种“人类病毒”感染了 的氪星携带者，或人类与氪星人的杂交体。  
　　现在让我们来整理一下思路，姑且从阴谋论的角度。卢修斯大胆推测：五年前的车祸，真正的克拉克·肯特可能已被从地球上彻底抹杀。我也赞成他的不幸是因 为他与我的目标过于相似的体貌特征，更适合来实施这个植入计划。真正的那个人类，堪萨斯农民乔纳森·肯特与玛莎·肯特夫妇的养子，可能已经死去，他的养子 身份使得无人会要求他为老母亲献血，这样秘密便可保留得更久一些。从那一刻起，超人的不完整复制体克拉克取代了真品克拉克，这即是可能性一。  
　　还有一种可能性，他就是失踪了五年的超人，时间上完全吻合，超人消失和肯特失忆是同一时间段发生的事。卢修斯认为这个概率太小了，他不会飞行。飞行是 超人最基本的能力之一，他有别于我们的最引人注目的特征。而且倘若他就是超人，那么他的其他能力呢？他那无坚不摧的皮肤呢？他的透视能力、他的热视线？他 吹一口气可以让火焰结冰的本领呢？是谁剥夺了这一切？“那会更像个神话故事，是谁把阿波罗从太阳上拉下来了呢？还给他配了副傻不愣登的黑框眼镜！”——卢 修斯几乎为此苦笑了。顺便，他的表情让我意识到一个缺漏：我从未有留意到卢修斯·福克斯其实是一个隐性的超人崇拜者，这里要做一个标记，便于我评估他的心 理。  
　　现在还有一个问题，如果我的目标隶属一个政府推动的实验计划，在我观察他的整个过程中，绝不可能毫无察觉。我回溯了整个过程，得出的结论是，在确定他 是“被制造的”这个思路为大前提的情况下，所有的证据都指向个人行为，这必须是独立的谋划、非凡的财力、变态的偏执和近乎恐怖的狂妄才能完成这个实验。更 关键的是，实验很成功，我的目标被嵌入克拉克·肯特的生活后，甚至与他的女同事露易丝·莱恩携手恋爱了四年之久。他可以与人类接吻做爱，真有意思……他完 全相信自己就是克拉克·肯特。谁能安排这一切又不被发觉呢？谁会注意到克拉克·肯特与超人的相似处呢？最终目标又是如何脱出实验的掌控，以自由之身来到高 谭，成为我的目标呢？一切可能都指向一个唯一的人，我的圈子里的老熟人，我未来的项目合作对象，也是与克拉克·肯特有所关联的人。  
　　莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　否则便只剩下托尼·斯达克。然而时间上并不吻合，当时他在欧洲鬼混有一段时间了。  
　　克拉克·肯特在超人失踪前曾参与报道和私访莱克斯·卢瑟的诈骗案，他是把他丢进监狱的人之一。五年前，此案最终宣判无罪，因为最重要的证人——超人无 故缺席。超人失踪，获利最大的人就是卢瑟，而克拉克·肯特死亡，也是变相地为卢瑟复了仇。据我所知这一个克拉克·肯特在超人失踪后，便以“超人真相揭露 者”的立场积极撰文，并因此获得了普利策奖提名。在这件事里，最明显的获利者，仍是曾坚决反对超人崇拜现象的卢瑟。他从舆论上完全洗白了。  
　　有一个问题：卢瑟为何完全放弃掉对这个超级不完整复制品的掌控呢？这是不合逻辑的。除非他拥有整整一实验室更超级的制品，而我所监控的目标，只是其中对人类威胁最小、携带超能力最少的，更适宜无缝安插在人类社会中……待查。  
　　我告知卢修斯将卢瑟的来访排上日程。我没有多少时间了，我将为目标安排一次见面。  
　　而我将从旁观察。倘若卢瑟真是他的制造者，他不可能完全没有马脚。  
　　……  
　　03:42——  
　　我要求卢修斯告知目标他患有脑血管瘤。具体的情况不明，仍须更进一步的身体检查才能确定——这会让我们获得他更多的身体资料，最终排除其他的可能得到最接近真相的一个。  
　　卢修斯有些不安。在我表达了我的意思之后，他立刻调整了语气，问我是否要将目标控制在实验室内。我知道他于心不忍——他对超人有某种我不能理解的、又 确实存在的感情，我选择的CEO有种莫名的超级英雄情结。目前还不好判断这是否会影响他的工作和忠诚，我只能先做下标记。我认为卢修斯本人有点爱好也没什 么，我有理由相信他是发自内心排斥将目标置于如今境地的人的。  
　　我回答他当然不能，任何刺激目标的行为都是不妥当的，无论他究竟是超人、超人克隆人、肯特与超人的混合人造人还是被改造过的肯特本人。庄园都更适合 他，而且不容易走漏风声，也方便随时面对和应付警方。我必须将他安放在我目所能及的地方，并让尽可能少的人与他直面。在卢瑟来访前不能出任何问题，我很担 心过多的刺激会激发他的非人类特质，万一惊扰了除我们几个知情人以外的人类对象，很大可能会最终导致目标被推上政府实验部门的解剖床。  
　　我决不允许……实际的情况是，卢修斯目前还无法人工合成目标的血液。我不得不排除掉任何可能性——任何失去他……对他的监控的可能性。  
　　最好的一种猜测是：真正的肯特还活着，超人也活着，或他俩中至少还有一个在生，通过我的目标可能解救他们。调查的重点之一。  
　　……  
　　03:59——  
　　阿尔弗雷德五分钟前来了一趟，我要求他尽可能与目标攀谈，尤其要把话题锁定在他在堪萨斯的回忆方面。  
　　目前，据我所知，人体可以克隆，记忆却无法复制。克隆人技术理论中，记忆普遍是通过催眠的方式直接灌输进大脑的。这种编造的记忆往往缺乏细节。我的目标若表示想不起任何童年、少年、青年时代的细节，他就极有可能是个冒牌货。我需要这样的谈话作为侧面参考。  
　　刚才，我的管家用感情用事的语气对我说，他手头的照片都看完了，自己也没有理由去勾起一个绝症病人对生命历程的回忆。这个我早有准备，我有绝对能够引发话题的重要资源，虽然代价有点大，可能会影响到布鲁斯·韦恩的名誉……可那是布鲁斯·韦恩的问题。  
　　我将斯达克74号记忆棒取了出来。阿尔弗雷德显然还记得这东西，他问我：“你确定要用这个？”  
　　我告诉他：“我已经拿出最助谈的资源了，我不相信他看了这个还会拒绝话题。”  
　　老实说那一刻阿尔弗雷德看我的眼神令人不快。他的表情好像是在同情我一样。真是可笑……难道他认为我在孤注一掷？我的目标只是我的若干预案之一，有些 时候我承认我是设想得太过美好了，我对他的寄望太多。如若我能将这些不切实际的联想都驱出思维，我的大脑就能空出更多余力去思考有用的信息。可我感染的病 毒并未给我这方面的异能，我依然拥有人类的思维模式，我经历过各种徒劳的挣扎，还是无法改变这一点。我认为阿尔弗雷德不能因为我有时想得太多而责怪我…… 还好他并没有开口责怪我什么。  
　　阿尔弗雷德没有开口多问细节。脑血管瘤的故事对他震动太大了，他很同情目标……待会儿我会告诉他真相……不，明天再说，否则会影响他们的谈话质量，我所能得到的信息量会减少，参考价值就不高了。  
　　……  
　　04:34——  
　　我在回放那段录像，就是昨夜11:00pm我与目标接触的那段。回放是个好习惯，我能发现一些我耽于角色扮演时无法确认的信息。当时我被困在我的角色 里，我无数次提醒自己我不仅是布鲁斯·韦恩，不过不怎么奏效。目标的情绪感染了我，正如此刻我同样能被他的表情和动作感染。我怀疑这才是他从他的本体—— 先假设那是他的本体——超人身上继承来的最具威胁性的基因。  
　　他的脸，眼神，看不见的翅膀。  
　　是的，当他得知自己将死，它们便开始发光，终于透过薄雾却那么恒定的微光。  
　　卢修斯告知目标他有70%可能已罹患脑血管瘤时，他的思维很明显停顿了，他的表情一片空白。阿尔弗雷德在旁边轻拍他的背，并且发问，问他有什么打算。可怜的阿尔弗雷德，他与目标走得太近了，我没有机会事先告诉他这不是真的。  
　　然后我的目标从噩耗中还神，说的第一句话是他想马上回家。  
　　他想要回到堪萨斯去。我从感情上可以理解他，可惜从理智上决不能放任他走出我的监控范围。各种迹象都表明，尽管他有非人类的潜能，自己却毫无自觉。他 把自己归在一个纯人类的范畴，倘他在离开高谭后，潜能进一步遭到激发，或重新落入他的制造者的控制，抑或他的记忆对不上号被他的养母发现端倪……只要一点 点的差错，都会让他失去自由和生命，我必须保护他……他是我已发现的唯一样本。且我认为有能力如我这样保护他的其他势力根本不存在，否则上次的绑架案和这 次的爆炸案就不会发生了。  
　　卢修斯并没有呼叫我，我也很清楚拿掉绷带后我的下巴和脖子上还是有几处脱皮，模样不怎么样。但我相信这时候让布鲁斯·韦恩出场是必须的。韦恩才是实验 室和庄园的主人，他有最终的决定权。我换了休闲服，介于我的眼睛对太强的光线仍有不适反应，我不得不戴上一副墨镜——我就这样走到走廊里，大声喊肯特的名 字。  
　　“克拉克！”我站在很远的地方看着他，我下巴上的伤让我觉得靠得太近会留下不良的印象……我已给他留下太多不良的印象了。我对他喊道：“坐飞机会让血管瘤破裂的！”  
　　表演极度失败。我没有掌握好力度，我没想到自己的声音有那么大，我几乎是咆哮着冲出去的……也没有想好措辞。他显然可以回答我“我可以改坐火车”这种 的最简单的托辞。我太急躁，又把大量时间花在无用的、诸如换衣服挑墨镜之类的事项上。虽说保持一定的形象对稳定他有好处……  
　　走廊里的三个人全部转过身来看着我……这一个布鲁斯·韦恩。这让人感觉很怪异，好像被人欺骗说得了血管瘤的人是我。  
　　我迅速地修整了一下，抚平嘴角，调整站姿，保持距离。我在脑中重新组织言辞，想着足够有说服力的句子。录像上的我站在那里一动不动，双手局促地垂在身 侧，紧紧握着。我一直没有开口，因为我觉得我一时间想到的台词不是掺杂了太多专业术语不适合由布鲁斯·韦恩来演出，就是与华丽浮夸的议员演讲过于接近了， 我认为克拉克不会接受。我站了1分钟没有说话，最后，我说：“这不是最终结果，你应该再做一些检查。卢修斯会想办法的。”  
　　但克拉克笑起来。在巨大的刺激面前，在巨大如命不久矣的噩耗这种刺激面前，有人当场瘫倒面如死灰，有人思维紊乱喋喋不休，也有人痛哭失声捶胸顿足，我相信一定有人能够保持镇定，能够笑对惨淡短暂的未来。可现在我屏幕上定格的这个克拉克不是这样笑的。  
　　我认为——我确定，他的笑容是带有一丝自我肯定的满足感的。而且带有极大的情绪感染力。  
　　这太奇怪了。  
　　不能理解。  
　　我很清楚他并非只剩下30%的存活机率，我很清楚他很可能既不是人类也不是超人，而是一个介于两者之间的不可定义的怪物。我却无法解读出这怪物的一个笑容。  
　　我需要更多的观察，更丰富的资料，让我了解他。不管他是什么，我要知道这一刻他到底在笑什么。  
　　克拉克跟我隔着十米的走廊，对我微笑了42秒后说：“好的，我不走。”  
　　……目标达成。  
　　……  
　　05:01——  
　　晒伤问题如果不能尽量解决，我可用的时间会越来越少。  
　　……不能指望合成血蛋白实验……时间越来越少了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德来为我更换多功能维生舱内置的床单时，问过我愿不愿意同克拉克一起吃晚饭——他认为即使我们的食谱不同，在同一段时间内坐在同一张桌前进食并交谈也是一件很美好的事情。  
　　……我的老管家太热衷于大家其乐融融坐满一桌的场景了……我实在没有办法直接告知他任何人都必须训练自己习惯一个人吃饭，任何人……  
　　好吧。但是，总之，最后，我表示了同意。


	20. Chapter 20

Clark Kent's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　草稿保存于20XX年4月13日11:32am  
　　收件人：乔纳森·肯特  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　爸，我快要死啦。  
　　这么说也不对，应该说我可能会很快见到你了，也可能不会。有个医学实验室为我做了全身检查，他们告诉我绝症和误诊的概率是7比3。我想安慰自己说没事 还有机会，可我从布鲁斯的反应上看得出来，误诊率30%多半只是种安慰。我想留着这点希望让自己能平稳地活下去，每一天，哪怕大限将至。所以我没有追问， 我想我知道眼前这些就够了。  
　　我本来对死亡没有概念。爸，我不是说你离开妈妈和我这件事我没有概念。我是说我不知道死亡是可以这么近的，即使是若干天前，在那个大楼的楼顶，那时候 我并不害怕，我被一种超越了理性的强大力量左右着，能有足够的勇气面对它，面对死……或者那时我还幻想侥幸，幻想得救，而且我确实被救了。死神判我缓刑， 等到见面的时候我会记得向他道声谢，并请他直接送我到你在的地方去。  
　　我想念你，可我几乎想不起你的样子来了……只剩下一个模糊的轮廓，看起来过于年轻，我很清楚你离开时要衰老得多。我同样也记不清楚你那年轻的脸孔上的 细节，我只有钱包里的一张相片。你和妈妈，抱着我，那时我还是个孩子呢。相片的背景是我们的玉米田，爸，在天堂里也有玉米田吗？  
　　本来我的电脑里有一些我们过去的相片，两年前我回家时扫描过一些。我的电脑在上周的爆炸中毁坏了，幸好我有用网络硬盘存储备份过。我在等待最后的检查 结果。很显然，如果托马斯实验室判定我会死，我简直是一定会死的。我进去过了，那可能是这个地球上最高端的医学实验室之一，我的薪水根本支付不起在这里检 查和治疗的费用。我对自己说我是作为志愿者，这让我好受些……而实质上是布鲁斯在支付我的费用。  
　　爸，我要告诉你一些事。  
　　首先是关于露易丝的。我和露易丝在一年多以前分手了，纪念日是5月8日。昨夜我花了很长的时间来回忆我迷上她这件事。我想不起来。爸，我想不起来。我 想不起来我看到她的第一眼，想不起她对我说的第一句话，想不起她和我去海边时穿的裙子，想不起她交给我校对的第一篇稿子的内容是什么。一年多以前，她向我 提出分手的那天，我突然意识到我不知道自己为何这样爱她，我到底爱她什么呢？我一点也想不起来了。我只是记得我曾爱她爱得发疯，可是构成这份爱恋的很多个 节点却并不存在于我的记忆之中。我是在什么时候，在怎样的情形下丢失了它们呢？露易丝说我有很多问题，是我自己的问题，在我们的相处过程中，这些问题一个 一个的显露出来，她不知道该怎么面对。她说我经常心不在焉，人在这里，眼睛却看着别处……我长久地看着窗外的天空，脑袋里一片空白。她试着问我在想什么， 她试着了解我，可我总是回答我自己也不知道。我大概只是在发呆。她说我的心不在焉过于严重了，我站在哪里都没个站姿，拥抱和接吻总是草草了事，洗个碗倒像 在抚摸，她还得重洗。她不能忍受跟一个这样的人白头到老，岁月太长久了，她不想连一个能把彼此揉碎的拥抱都得不着。  
　　我承认这些都是真的。爸，我不知道我在怕什么——当我怀里抱着她，我的爱人，我不敢收紧我的胳膊。我总有一种奇怪的感觉，若我太用力了，她会像玻璃一样碎掉。我是那么小心，时刻小心有什么会在我的手心里消失，而实际上我又那么孱弱，我连一个瓷碟都抓不牢。  
　　这是第二桩我要向你坦白的事情了。在我开始写这封信之前，我帮阿尔弗雷德刷洗盘子，结果因为没捏住，又打坏了一个。爸，我要向你介绍阿尔弗雷德·潘尼 沃斯先生，他是布鲁斯·韦恩的管家。倘若你一直在天上看着我的话……那是显然的，你就在那儿。我想你不会如我这般健忘和薄情。你一定认识布鲁斯对吗？布鲁 斯，也就是“你知道那谁”【注80】，我今生见到的唯一一只真实存活的吸血鬼——我的老板和 饲主。顺便一说，老爸，我辞职了。辞呈刚才寄送出去，由于那是集团CEO亲自建议的，我认为它一定会被通过。我现在的工作就是呆在布鲁斯的地盘上等待检查 结果，同时帮这个心理问题的严重程度与富有程度成正比的吸血鬼大少爷做做家务（我能安慰自己这不算白吃白喝吗？我真的付不起这个房租）。所以，你儿子以前 的人生里努力过的所有事，大体都是失败，成功的估计我也想不起来了。唯一可以自傲的——我比你稍微出头一点的地方是目前我还活着，而且我比你去过的地方要 多。你离开后我还去过非洲呢……非洲的事情我也想不起来了。就让我原谅我自己，让我把这些忘记了的事情都归罪在颅内的肿瘤上好不好？  
　　还有一件事是我无法原谅自己的。阿尔弗雷德跟我聊天时我突然发现，我彻底忘记了你的葬礼的细节。我想不起鲜花，想不起音乐，想不起我在你坟前对妈妈说 的那些话，也想不起我为何在你离开我们以后就离开了小镇，让妈妈独自面对寂寞晚年。我根本想不起来我是为了什么而出发，又是为了什么才一路走来如今却呆在 这里呢？爸，我总是做些不切实际的梦，我会梦见飞行梦见冰雪覆盖的大地和云彩，这些年我为何梦不到你呢？福克斯先生告诉我我可能得了病，我并不怕死，可我 很惶恐，我惶恐自己来不及做任何事就死了，在一个离你和妈妈很远的地方不声不响地死去。来不及爱甚至来不及想起来。真正的结果出来以后，我会跟布鲁斯解 释，我一定得回去，看看你的坟墓，看看你留下的土地。我的存款还不够还清你贷的款，我准备乘精神尚好，给熟悉的几个杂志编辑去信，问他们是否还想要我的时 评。我会在活着的时候把这些都做好的。我真后悔没有留在小镇，追求拉娜或南希，结婚，陪在妈妈身边，生一堆小孩，教他们骑马和踢球。我为何要离开呢？我想 不起来。我浪费太多时间了。  
　　我不会告诉妈妈我生病的事情，我在高谭的遭遇。还不是时候。爸，给我点勇气让我能理出头绪，在一切结束前安排好这些事吧。  
　　第三件事我得向你坦白，关于布鲁斯。在我住进韦恩庄园之后，阿尔弗雷德先生给我看过一些布鲁斯小时候的照片，有六本，到他八岁以前。八岁的布鲁斯是个 很不幸的男孩，他八岁时他的父母在他的眼前被枪杀了。从那一刻开始，他的童年结束了，也不再喜欢拍照和玩耍。他训练他自己变成一个守卫者和复仇者。除却最 后一个部分，其他的故事我在各种各样的报道中看过，甚至我为一个心理学家以他为例分析创伤儿童恋爱心理的稿子做过校对工作。爸，这感觉很微妙……原本我站 在布鲁斯的大门边，在他的世界之外看他的故事。我没有太多的同情或关切，也并非麻木不仁。我只是个单纯的看客，离他太远，长在他灵魂上的痛苦的荆棘不会刺 痛我的心。但是，前几天，我捧着他童年的相册，看着相片上那个孩子的蓝眼睛和快乐的表情，听阿尔弗雷德用平淡的口气向我讲述他这位小主人的故事……我的手 没有颤抖。但我能够想象那种痛苦。我虽然也没有见过亲生父母，可我何其幸运在你和妈妈的照顾下快乐地长大了。我回忆童年，虽然记忆模糊，却没有任何不美好 的记忆。我好像是一下子就从孩子跨越到了现在这样，跟布鲁斯相比，我的人生普普通通，也太幸运了。  
　　阿尔弗雷德也没有多提“你知道那谁”的事情，没有告诉我是怎样的一个契机让布鲁斯化身“你知道那谁”的，他也同样没有告诉我布鲁斯感染吸血病毒的前 后。“你应当自己去问他，孩子。去跟他说话。”他对我的寄望太高了。他希望我至少能够改变点什么，我看得出来。可我能做什么呢？布鲁斯并不是一定需要我的 血液的。任何人类的血液都能起到相同的作用。我不清楚自己到底是以怎样的立场，以怎样的一个角色存在在他的世界里。可能我们之间只有类似英雄和英雄顺手搭 救者这样的关系。但这不妨碍——老爸，这不妨碍我对他的迷恋。  
　　爸，我确定我爱上布鲁斯了，尽管他是个吸血鬼的感染者，魔法生物，童年不幸，有常年的异装癖，酷好紧身衣，人格分裂，喜怒无常且自虐倾向严重，还比我 们有钱千百万倍。嘿老爸，你有什么感想？现在我俩还不同次元我看不到你的表情……其实我蛮好奇的。哈哈，我想我是双性恋啦……要是你在我面前，我会拍着你 的肩膀说：老头，反正你也没有给我基因，这跟你肯定没有关系。你们只是把我的灵魂小心翼翼珍之重之的守护着，我从未被某个漆黑的小巷里潜伏着的过去撕裂所 有的未来。你不是亿万富翁也没有魔法，你没教会我飞翔也没有将我逼到传奇的绝路上……我的绝路是我自己走出来的。老爸我真的很想你。现在我向你承认我的新 恋情，我要你祝我好运。在我有限的时间里我想要得到他，我想重新开始，感觉一个亲吻，看一场电影，吃一块巧克力，做一打恋爱中的人才会做的傻事，实现那些 我曾对爱情有过的妄念。在真正接近他以前，关于他——关于他的另一个身份，我存有很多不可告人的幻想。若我足够好运，我会在他的命中留下一点值得记忆的东 西。然后，那然后，老爸，我会来找你，让我们一起在上帝的羽翼下祝福和等待那些我们爱过的人。  
　　所以啦，阿尔弗雷德昨天问我愿不愿意每天跟布鲁斯同桌吃晚饭的时候我立刻答应了。结果昨天傍晚他安排我们在主桌上吃……韦恩家的主桌实在太大了——一 张维多利亚时代的长桌，足够塞得下亚瑟王的全部圆桌骑士。一部分的椅子被撤走放在库房里，现在桌边只剩下六张与桌子同时代的椅子，椅背上有典型的法式花卉 图案，甚至还描了金。哦老爸，你知道我在想什么吗？布鲁斯太有钱了，他搞不好会觉得我们的天堂里物资匮乏，而宁可去一个专给富有吸血鬼待的地狱呢。  
　　六点半左右，布鲁斯从“你知道那谁”的秘密基地里过来，踱进饭厅，我们开始吃晚饭。其实我只有十多个钟头没有见到他，不过他看起来真的比我上一次看到 他的模样要好一点。那些可怕的烧灼伤差不多全好了——我还记得很清楚，那些烧伤有多么恐怖，他的血、组织液沾湿了“你知道那谁”的制服和我的手指，他的容 颜腐败不堪，我并不觉得惊悚，只是为他难过……当他的皮肤碎裂剥落时我吓得几乎要哭起来，那时我真的以为他马上就会死……他从我不清楚入口的基地里走出 来，穿着衬衫和牛仔裤——外面套着一件老式的暗红色丝绸睡袍——光脚穿一双软底拖鞋。我承认，我对这头一顿我们平等相对的晚餐看得太重了，我以为那是个约 会……我还厚着脸皮请阿尔弗雷德帮我搭配了休闲风格的西装，换了个发型（虽然只是换了一下刘海的偏向……我实在不擅长这个）。我特地没戴眼镜，我的视力恢 复了，跟我的听力什么的一样，估计都是脑瘤的额外功效。结果呢，布鲁斯倒是戴了一副无框眼镜，带涂层的那种，他的眼睛晒伤严重，目前连水晶灯的照明都会让 他觉得不适，以至需要特别保护。  
　　最初时，我那衣冠不整的目标和一本正经的我分坐在长桌的两头，隔着整张桌子那让人绝望的距离。他的脸色惨白，伤是好了，脾气却依旧不好。我跟他打招 呼，尽量笑得开心点，他却装出“你知道那谁”的调调来对我说：“你可以试试打断我吃饭。”老实说，他真的从未想过我会觉得他那副嗓门比他佯装风流时的声音 要更性感吗？  
　　阿尔弗雷德给我上了开胃菜和汤。这个汤是用猪皮、猪骨和草药之类的东西，合在一起炖出来的，颜色乳白，非常浓鲜。这是中国人的配方，据说是阿尔弗雷德 专门从布鲁斯开的那家中国餐馆订来的。喔，那真是太棒了！开胃菜是咖喱花菜腰果色拉，印度咖喱！我比较喜欢印度风味的黄咖喱，而阿尔弗雷德使用的正是这 种！这个菜很简单，而且好吃，我已经把菜谱抄下来了，回头拿给妈妈。  
　　布鲁斯的开胃菜是卷心菜丝色拉——我发誓那只有几滴色拉酱，根本拌不开。我太惊讶了，而且他没有汤，只有一水晶杯血淋淋的浓稠饮料放在面前。我端着我的汤碗，给自己换了个位子，这样离他近了有两米左右，接着我才开口，问他：“你就吃这个？要来点汤吗布鲁斯？”  
　　他用仇视的目光瞪着我，隔着一副镜片我也能体会到那是死光……我意识到其实那点诡异的食物并不能使他满足，是他身染的病毒让他不能吃我可以吃的好东 西。可怜的布鲁斯……他这种刻意做出来的恐怖表情又怎会令我反感？相反地，我满心柔情，希望能安慰到他。我懂得如何岔开话题，让气氛活跃，这就像我在报社 吃工作餐时那样，适当的交谈能让人忘记眼前盘子里的垃圾食品。我喝光了汤，举起勺子当做我的话筒，假装不经意地开口问他：“韦恩先生，我能采访你吗？”  
　　我听见他发出一种很“蝙蝠”的抽气声。他叉起一口蔬菜丝——我发现他的盘子就这么空了——磨着牙根，用“你知道那谁”的声音说：“前主编，你知道你在采访谁？”  
　　我说我无所谓，这只是积习难改，我都已经辞职了，我的稿子如果有逾越之处，估计在发送出去以前就会被这个庄园内的魔法直接黑掉。我个人比较习惯用采访的方式开展谈话，他若不情愿，我就换个方式开头。  
　　他不说话，一口吞光了他的全部色拉。我便发问道：“我一直想知道，是谁对你进行了‘初拥’【注81】？”  
　　爸，这个问题不太礼貌对吗，但我不能忍住不问。在我看过的小说里，“初拥”是吸血鬼之间最重要的一种仪式，是传承又是互相拥有。我嫉妒布鲁斯的缔造 者，我怨恨他的同时又嫉妒他可以通过这种方式永恒地拥有他，即便那不是他自愿的……魔法，鲜血的力量，欲求和生命，使他们永远绑在一起。布鲁斯肯定忘不了 那个人，他不会像是我，连我前一个恋人对我说的第一句话都想不起来。我就是这样失败。  
　　“我不知道。”布鲁斯小口小口啜着他的血色饮品。我看见水晶杯壁有雾气，那一定很冷。他竟然没有热汤暖胃。也许他不能喝热汤，唉，我搞不懂……  
　　我说：“为何不知道？他是制造你的人，然后负责教导你，对你来说应该非常重要。”  
　　“我被麻醉了，醒来已无法挽回。”布鲁斯回答，“也许我已经被杀死了。反正我的心脏现在就不跳，你在跟一具尸体同桌吃饭。你不想知道我杯子里盛的是什么吗？”  
　　我摇摇头，说那肯定不是小孩子的心肝。我记得阿尔弗雷德提过那好像是什么蛋白质奶昔，不过我没看到是怎么弄出来的。  
　　这时候阿尔弗雷德开始上主菜，冲淡了我们谈话的不愉快。我这边是特制的碳烤吞拿鱼块，配合一小壶特调的酱汁，佐以菠萝蟹肉，一大勺海鲜炒饭，与带点奇 异果味道的鸡尾酒饮料。炒饭的每一粒米都覆盖着金黄的油光，我从来没见过那么饱满的虾仁和海螺肉，连胡萝卜粒都鲜香无比。布鲁斯那边是迷你版的樱桃可丽饼【注82】。盘子大得离谱，衬托得饼格外的迷你，从我的角度，看得清的樱桃酱只有一勺。这应该是他三岁时的份量，这个认知让我想起另一个问题，对我来说相当紧要，我便硬着头皮开口了。  
　　“嘿，布鲁斯。”我说，“我想要那张照片。我可以复制一份保留吗？”  
　　“照片？”他表情阴沉地拨弄着盘子里的饼子，把樱桃酱拨得到处都是。  
　　“印着‘斯达克74号’那个数据棒里存的那张，阿尔弗雷德说是你允许我看的。”为了不用喊着说出下面的话，我不得不端着我的盘子又向他挪近了很大一 步。现在我坐在他左手边最近的那个位子上了，就是这样我们也相隔了一米多的直线距离——我补充说，“就是你三岁时那张生日照。”  
　　“那不是我的生日。”他凶狠地嚼着樱桃，回答道，“是托尼·斯达克的五岁生日宴会。”  
　　“喔！”我惊叫起来，“那你为什么要扮成小红鞋版的爱丽丝？那是你呀，满脸都是糖浆的那个，看眼睛就能认出来，偷吻了你脸颊的那个小狮子王才是斯达克先生，对么？他的轮廓变化不大，尾巴翘老高，很容易认。你头上有个超大的蕾丝边蝴蝶结——”  
　　“送给你了。”他用终结者“我会回来的”【注83】那种口吻斩钉截铁地打断了我的话，“你发表的话它就会消失。”  
　　接下来，他做出一副非常专注在吃饭的样子，无论我怎么引起话题也不再开口。但等我吃完了我面前所有的食物，他的可丽饼却还留在餐盘里，只是被叉子割成了很多小块。  
　　爸，我能向你祈求，把我的好胃口分一半给他吗？我真是不忍心，看见他在我吃草莓拿破仑的时候，只是在百无聊赖地吃着几粒葡萄……阿尔弗雷德问我们要不 要来点冰激凌，布鲁斯突然换了声调，用他曾经伪装过的那种花花公子的嗓音，用近乎哀求的语调抢在我前头回答说他非常乐意现在弄点冰激凌过来。我算是明白 了，他只能吃生冷的东西，冰激凌是在他能够食用的范围内的。阿尔弗雷德征得了我的同意之后，给我端上了很大的一盘。  
　　盘子是彩色琉璃的，简直美极了。高浓度的奶油冰激凌拌着足量的黑加仑子酱，加上切碎的核桃酥饼、起司蛋糕块、巧克力碎屑和提拉米苏蛋糕……一座手工冰 激凌小山！我想我确实是快死了，不然我怎么已经看见天堂的门边了呢？老爸如果你在我跟前也会忍不住跟我抢一勺的，阿尔弗雷德把这个弄得太好吃了。  
　　他也盛了一小碗给布鲁斯，有我那个碗的三分之一大小，布鲁斯从喉咙里又憋出那种蝙蝠式的奇怪声波来，他瞪了我一眼，低下头吃他的份。  
　　我觉得美中不足的就是这桌上的气氛……倘若他愿意，又不会因此不适，我是多么想把我的食物全都给他啊。我用银质的小匙挖掉了我那座阿尔卑斯山的白朗峰【注84】，从美味中抬起头来，发现布鲁斯的几乎没动，他盯着我看，表情不善，苍白的嘴角露出了一点牙尖……吸血鬼的獠牙，我又看见了。  
　　我问他：“现在想吸我的血了吗？”他还是回答说不，他有一个血库。  
　　我当然知道他有个血库。他是布鲁斯·韦恩又是“你知道那谁”，他是高谭王子又是黑暗生物，他什么都不缺，样样都强大，而且会比我活得长久得多……但此 刻我有一份比他要大得多的冰激凌。我又吃掉一勺，继续问道：“采访可以继续么？我有一个问题一直都搞不懂——布鲁斯，你为什么在四年内买断整个东海岸的传 媒业？每个人都在猜测，难道你想构筑你的明日帝国？【见注5】”  
　　“那不是真的。”他张开嘴对我露出了獠牙。并不很长，甚至并不可怕。那很白，精巧，和他苍白的脸孔相映衬着，有种说不清的可爱。  
　　他放下自己的勺子，突然移近，我看不清他的动作，那不可猜测，充满鬼魅的风格。他贴上我的身体，冰凉的左手按在我的颈后，接着又一瞬间，从我的手里把勺子拿走。  
　　他在我的阿尔卑斯山上狠狠地挖了一大勺，送进口中……不，他没有将它们一口吞下，而是从他的一对獠牙间探出粉红的舌头，一下一下轻轻舔着那些人造的冰 雪。最后，他把勺子塞进嘴里，轻轻含着，俯低了头颅脸颊贴着我的耳侧。“我亲爱的，”他的呼吸里带着奶油的甜香，皮肤上有药物的味道，就在那么近的地方， 他说，“那个娱乐记者猜对了，我可都是为了你呢……”  
　　谎话。托辞。谎话。  
　　我知道的。  
　　哦老爸，就是这样的，我知道的，他就是这样的喜怒无常，亦真亦假。我根本摸不清他。  
　　可我没办法不双份的迷恋他。  
　　请祝我好运吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注80】：CK在这里用的是“You-Know-Who”，以后他提到蝙蝠侠的时候都会用这个来指代。这个词组即《哈利·波特》小说中巫师们对伏地魔（Lord Voldemort）的称呼。  
　　【注81】：一个凡人要成为吸血鬼中的一员，首先要经过“初拥”（ The Embrace）的历程。也就是说，他必须先被一名吸血鬼吸尽身上的血，然后马上接受该吸血鬼反喂食身上的血，才可变成为新生的吸血鬼。  
　　【注82】：一种比薄烤饼更薄的煎饼、以小麦制作且风行全欧洲和世界许多角落的美食。最普遍的成分包括面粉、鸡蛋、牛乳、奶油、和一小撮的盐，主要分为两种口味，甜可丽饼使用的是小麦粉，而咸可丽饼则使用荞麦或黑麦粉制作。  
　　【注83】：终结者的经典台词：“I will be back.”  
　　【注84】：是阿尔卑斯山的最高峰，位于法国的上萨瓦省和意大利的瓦莱达奥斯塔的交界处，也是西欧的最高峰。


	21. Chapter 21

Grey O'Quinn's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　草稿保存于20XX年4月13日10:09pm  
　　收件人：克拉克·肯特  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：给我的白色骑士（To My White Knight）  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　希望这封邮件最终有机会交到你的手里。也可能到那时已是我亲笔誊抄过的版本，又可能我并不需要它来助力，不需要强调勇气。啊，勇气，当我强调它时，我奉它为圣物时，它拥有无穷魅力却又遥不可及。它不属于我，或许当我像你一样把它拥在怀里时，像最热烈的情人，像桫椤双生【注85】，像我的梦中之梦，我的魂上之魂。那时候我便不会强调它了，我会忘却它的名字而与它合为一体。我需要更多勇气，来追随你，来变成你。  
　　首先，我的导师，你，我要告诉你，我的绝望是你给的。这绝望不同于我与生俱来的绝望，不是我在漫长的命中，在一日日的重复下坠里天生所携带的如铅造铁 铸的躯壳。那不是一种可以名状的壳，而是天边秀丽朦胧的雾霭，看着明明就是云，是明月，是阳光与晨星，那明明都在，却不能抓、不能放、不能藏住我也不能将 我吞没。你给我的绝望不同于我与生俱来的那一些，那些，那些东西，我已经习惯它了。我一次次习惯了它，纠结着它，并重复面对——渗透——撕裂——惭愧—— 和摆脱的过程。我在这重复中，在这绝望里头，慢慢地老了。在你看得到我的角落里我就老去了，我似如所有风烛残年的老人一样，谋算、猜忌、怀疑、恐惧，把梦 想刻下来——却是刻在墓碑上。在你看不到我的时候我就绝望了，我一遍一遍地回想各种细节，你是怎么来的，怎么出现，穿着怎样，对我说的第一句话是什么…… 我都能想起来，我什么都记得。即使他们不再谈论你了，即使他们将你批驳成又一个失败者。我什么都记得。而实际上呢？只有我记得，他们只谈论了你三天就什么 都不再说，新一季的剧集、越南地区的天灾、废除死刑的静坐、新主编的任命书……这些战胜了你的名字和你的苦难，轻易地就赢了。推特上每个人都在抱怨天灾人 祸，论调高深，仿佛个个都是念哲学的奥修和锯木头的耶稣【注86】。我相信他们中有一些已经删除了对你的关注。  
　　啊，只有我记得。每时每刻。一个人记得最绝望了。  
　　我清楚地记得爆炸当天那些细节，关于警方的漠然和繁琐问询，关于同事的亢奋和添油加醋。老崔西不停地念念叨叨，手机电话交替使用，一直没有停下来过。 他骂了我两次，是真的口不择言，他连“婊子养的”都骂了——虽然那倒不是针对了我。你的办公桌被炸坏了，我记得你是很喜欢它的，有一次还跟我说这是你用过 的最“古董”的玩意儿了。那桌子有一个镶铜的把手还是完好的，我给你留下来了，照片贴了我的脸书，你也许看到了，也许根本没有机会看吧……我捡的时候有好 多人看见，但他们什么都没说，也没给我贴的图加上半条回复。  
　　有两个姑娘哭了，葛菲蒂娜和库尔佳，因为她们新买的健康植物在灾祸中被炸成了绿色的泥浆。“太可怜了，这小家伙，如果我没有接它回来就好了。”库尔佳 哭了很长时间，泪流成河，我不得不安慰她。我一点也不想安慰她，这让我绝望透了。幸好她们没有开口向我抱怨什么“都怪肯特。”幸好没有人这么说。  
　　然后，第二桩了，我要告诉你，我在心内爱着的人啊，我的罪过是你给的。  
　　我犯了很严重的罪过，与忒弥斯【注87】有关的，以及与阿斯摩代【注88】有 关的。我犯了法。我藏起了一样证物……那个计时器的碎片。炸弹的计时器在爆炸中熔毁了泰半，剩下一点碎片，刚好卡在靠储藏室很近的我的桌脚下。桌子也损坏 了一些，他们本不允许我们过去搜检自己的东西，可这时候我认出那个东西。你知道的，在高谭我们不能完全信任警察，否则就不会有蝙蝠侠了。这个计时器是液晶 的，看起来很高级，至少我在网上看过的一些拆弹教程上从来没有出现过细节处理这么精巧的计时触发装置，即使只剩下一个碎片，也许亦可助我们查到炸弹的来 源。倘若被警方拿走，它就一定不可能成为真正的呈堂证供了。被收买的警员渗透在GCPD大楼的每一层，我谅解他们，又仇视他们。我不能给他们湮灭这个的机 会，我捡起它，把它藏起来了。它现在还在我电脑桌的抽屉里，我弄了张保鲜膜包着它呢。捡的过程我也很小心，不可能留下指纹。但愿有一天你会需要它，我相信 你正在这个邪恶世界的什么地方专注于搜集和调查，你的线索，和我的线索，最终它们必将融会贯通在未来的道路上。你大步走在你的正义刀锋上，我不能阻止你的 脚心流血，却或许，或许可以托着我的收藏，作为给你的呈贡。  
　　若你还愿意——我知道你愿意，只是你没有那么多的精力。若你还有余力记得，记得我曾跟你说过——在最后我们相聚的那一天里，我确实说过，我是个无法摒 弃自责的人。我是个无法原谅自己的罪过的人。从我第一次犯错，我就惩罚我的错，即使上帝都没有降罚于我。可那没有使我纯洁，那没有涤净我的心肠和血脉。在 我知道我爱你之后，我依然与别人做爱，我依然放纵自己追求性爱。我在乏味的刺穿、晃动、射精运动中幻想你的手指。你唯一主动接触过我的皮肤的东西就是你的 手指。在我见不到你以后，我想着你的手，使用我的手，我在虚无中与你做爱。我射出时尖叫着，是无限惊恐，我尖叫的不是你的名字，而是我不想死。仅仅幻想你 的手指就能让我欲仙欲死。在那种私密的境地里，我无所忌惮。我的勇气都被我拿来干这个了，而不是像你一样地作战。我床铺的弹簧是唯一回应我的东西。我扭动 着，不停地哭泣。我想如果你在我会恳求你，你的精液一定可以将我烫伤，让我蜕皮，让我重新开始……你能将我付之一炬，用一个叹息，一个触摸，一个咒语。如 果你叫我的名字。  
　　每一回——真的有很多回，每一回这件事做完了之后我比任何时候都要更恨你。恨我自己。怨恨生命。怨天尤人。我在床上躺着，等空气流动等液体干涸。粘腻 的触感让我心生恼怒，无论我有多期待你的手，我也不得不自己爬起来，蹒跚到浴室去冲掉我皮肤上那些恶心的精虫。我的味道让我自己作呕。我明明呼唤了你而你 却不知道，你也不会回应我，清洗我，净化我。  
　　就算这样我也会为你接电话。爆炸之后我去你的房子，想为你保存一点东西。但那不可能，整条街道都被黄纸条【注89】封 锁了，水果店一家人哭天抢地。他们声声都抱怨你，直指你是凶手，是灾星，是撒旦的代言人。可你呢，你也不在那里。你太幸运，仅仅是你的幸运就能让不幸的人 们仇火迭生。我给你打电话，每一个都是不通的。后来你给我打电话，却不告诉我你的位置。你只说你没有事。那一刻起，我也开始恨你了。  
　　这是我要告诉你的又一桩事。我恨你，像要给你的爱一样多的恨你，因为你居然脱离开我，居然自己长出翅膀，就那么飞走了。你飞走了——还记得你是怎么说 的呢？还记得你对安琪拉的承诺么？安琪拉还躺在医院，她的秀发剃光了，头上有可怕伤痕。有人说她是对你威胁最大的存在，然后，你搭上韦恩，她就倒霉了。莫 里森，污蔑你勾搭有钱少爷的那个混蛋，也进医院了，他们又说，因为他一直在找你的茬。  
　　是这样吗？真的有人自命不凡猜测你才是一切的主谋，他们评价你的风衣古板，眼镜变态，发蜡太多。他们找出八十年代电锯杀人狂的照片跟你的对比，一项项 评说。我回帖说这太侮辱了，他们就拿我的性向攻击我。这时候你在哪儿呢？你张开你的翅膀迎向什么了？为什么不告诉我？为什么没有带我一起呢？  
　　我不能不相信揣测。而我又绝不愿意相信揣测。你的老同事，有好几个人，看到新闻都打电话来问。一天之内我帮你接了二十多个电话，又一天，神奇地，所有 的电话都没有了，连电锯杀人狂都没有人说了。我查到前一天不停地给你打电话的那些人，佩里·怀特、理查德·怀特、露易丝·莱恩、吉米·欧森……我把他们的 个人主页一个一个地点开，我点了六个，里面有四个在谈要给越南捐款，另外两个一个忙着展示前一天的晚餐，一个在说时装周的事折腾文字游戏。他们连一张你的 照片都没有发表。你就这样不见了吗？你就这样耍了我就不见了吗？和他们强塞在你手中的染血的电锯一起吗？或者是铁钎？或者是丝袜？  
　　那晚我想着你的手指握着电锯的样子。这让我挣扎了不到五分钟就射了。不知道为什么，之后我的小腹严重痉挛，一直疼痛，到第二天……而那个第二天还是没 有你的消息。我在城铁上睡了一会儿，在终点站被打扫车厢的人拍醒，幸好钱包和手机都没有失去……我这才想起来你失踪以后，我有四天都没有真正睡着过了。  
　　这叫我怎么能不恨你那么多。  
　　后来，就是那天，我一口气给一个在飞机上认识的哲学教师写了两封信，向他倾诉我的困境。他介绍我去参加一些本地的静修集会活动，类似演讲会。位置在某 个地下室，有个穿着蝙蝠标志T恤和大脚裤的傻鸟上去演讲，开头的几分钟纯粹在搞笑，让我厌烦透顶。就算是脱口秀也少用他那么恶俗的词语，他活像那些迷恋 2D人物的铁杆漫画痴——他确实是一个迷恋漫画和动画片的四十岁老顽童，除了一同活在高谭这座城市的两端，除了我和他一样对个人英雄主义还存有一丝愚念， 我们完全没有共同语言。后来要好一点，他说到蝙蝠侠了，他崇拜蝙蝠侠的所有做法，这点我倒是不能苟同，但他说相信每个人都有必须成为蝙蝠侠的时刻，有时我 们不得不放弃阳光，去拥抱黑暗，他把这称之为献祭。我们因为热爱阳光才放弃了它。而你，我曾视你为我的阳光，我因为深深爱你而不敢表达。我在浑浊的空气和 昏暗的照明里不能自制地哭了，没有声音眼泪也没人看得见。有个人伸手拍拍我的肩，动作跟你做过的差不多。我不知道他是谁，可这让我稍觉安慰了一些。  
　　有另一个演讲者提到你的爆炸案。他的话很有意思，我要说给你听：他说你是被蝙蝠侠救走的，他知道这是必然，尽管他没有亲眼看见，他不需要亲眼看见。他 说蝙蝠侠本身就是超现实的存在，他是无形的，便没有极限。每一个人都可能戴上那面具，面具下的脸孔与“蝙蝠侠”这个名字本来就没有关系。世人往往都纠结于 调查戴面具的人是谁，而实际上蝙蝠侠只是一种你自主选择的献祭，面具、披风和在黑暗中行走构成脱离人类的仪式，蝙蝠侠才凝结成形。每个人都可以成为蝙蝠 侠。让克拉克·肯特神奇地免于一死的力量来源于高谭的黑夜，所有这些源于高谭黑夜的力量如今我们给他一个称谓，给他固定的意象，我们可暂时将它叫做蝙蝠 侠，其实也无妨视它为其他的东西。比如狼人，比如吸血鬼，比如死神，所有一切口口相传古老的始终让我们心存敬畏的名字。  
　　那天我居然在那里待了一整夜，迷迷登登，有时在听人布道，有时只是在发愣。离开那里以后，到今晚为止，我一直质疑我自己，不知未来是要向生存妥协还是 倾向于在沉寂中自我毁灭。我满身满手的秽迹，却一直渴望净化，想更高贵，想要不凡，想早早死了，不用去忍受未来命运的消磨和摧残。我知道我在害怕，你走以 后我一直害怕，一方面是在畏惧更进一步的灾祸，怕有什么未知的坏事要降临在我身上。你看我已经够坏，自己也知道一切都够糟，知道永远也不会变成我回来这里 时幻想的那么好。而另一方面，我是觉得自己再也看不到你了。  
　　时事版这两天继续运作。罗林斯先生亲自过问，使它看起来歌舞升平，根本未遭袭扰。要说真有什么区别了，就是我们不再加班了。我按时下班，周末有两个半 天的休息。罗林斯先生不喜欢我，他拒绝了我的申请，我申请让我接手你的事不是为了提职加薪。我只是想要做你做过的事情，用这样的方式不断提醒我你曾经就在 这里。今天，老崔西开会宣布你递交了辞呈，于是午餐时间人人都在谈论你的辞呈和新主编的人选。我什么也吃不下，也不想喝咖啡。看到咖啡机我就会想起你在这 儿那一阵，都是我帮你泡咖啡。你的杯子至少曾是属于我的，现在它也碎了。全碎了。这时我突然想要去看望一下安琪拉。  
　　这大概会是我最后一次去看望她。我甚至想要离开高谭了。现在辞职对我没有任何好处，但一纸精神鉴定是很容易弄到手的。爆炸案造成员工精神创伤。我在暗 想，我没准儿还能敲诈报社一点赔偿金呢。我按正常手续，在护士那里签字登记。在那里，在我将要填上名字的空格上方，在我完全意想不到的，我本该能轻易想到 的地方，我又看到了能让我一刹那死掉一刹那重生的那个魔咒。我就这样看到了你的签名了。  
　　你的签名，在每一次会议记录的最后一页，在每一张报销单据和定版登记的最后面。我那么熟稔，简直可以仿冒，却一张都搞不到。你走了以后，你留下的东西太少太少。  
　　我趁护士离开，查看了她的电脑。你的离开时间还空着，你根本没有走。我冲向安琪拉的病房，动作太嚣张，险些被赶出那个走廊。我隔着那白色的门，从贴着 薄膜的小窗边沿往里窥看。然后我就看见你了。我的导师和爱人呀，我看见你在那里了，坐在病房里，怀里抱着鲜血一样颜色的红玫瑰。你穿着我从未见过的浅色西 装，有柔和的银色丝光，仿若十字军骑士的链甲。我记得你的背影，你的背影却是我从未见过的挺括自然。所有的光都在你的背上凝聚成形，那一秒钟，我看见了， 你真的有翅膀。  
　　别让我看见你的翅膀。别是现在。我会想要摘下你纯洁的羽毛来，垫饰我的床，温暖我的皮囊。我会让你蒙尘，我会让你瑕疵。我会成为拴在你脚上的一个沉重 的铁球，在高谭每一夜的风里牵着铁链颤抖，拉着你一直下坠。你只在安琪拉的房内又待了十分钟，这十分钟又让我死掉重生了几十次。我的所有猜疑和愤恨都死 了，被光烧尽了，在灰里睁开眼睛的只剩下一色的忧伤平和。那后来，当你扑着翅膀，从那大天使的睡房里走出来时，你不知道，我还看着你呢，我就躲在楼梯间的 门后。  
　　但我不要你看见我，不要你现在就看到我。我不要你张开翅膀庇护我，我不要你挡住夜色。当你最终看到这封信、看到我的那一刻。我希望我的翅膀也长出来了。  
　　我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。  
　　吾爱……让我亲吻你的名字，我从探视登记册上偷偷把并列写着我俩名字的那一页撕下来带走了。亲吻它让我在我的噩梦里刀枪不入。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注85】：Alsophila spinulosa，是现存唯一的木本蕨类植物，极其珍贵，堪称国宝，被众多国家列为一级保护的濒危植物。有些生长在一起的娑罗树双双根茎相连，常被比作夫妻情侣。  
　　【注86】：奥修 Osho，曾名为阿恰里亚·拉杰尼希，是有一定追随者的印度国教和静修布道者，曾遭多个西方国家政府驱逐，有人视其为邪教，也有人视其为先知。奥修在开悟前是个哲学系学生，耶稣在受洗开悟前是个木匠。  
　　【注87】：Themis，乌拉诺斯和该亚的女儿，十二泰坦神之一，荷赖（时序三女神）(Hours)以及公正女神阿斯忒赖亚（Astraea）之母，是法律和正义的象征。故格雷后面又重复说是他做了违法之事。  
　　【注88】：Ashmodeus，七宗罪中象征“好色”的魔神。原本是景教魔神 Ahriman 的六大手下之一 Aeshma-deva，乃情欲之魔神。他独占中意的人类女子，杀掉所有与那女子成亲的男子。格雷的意思是他犯了好色之罪。  
　　【注89】：指的是警方用来进行保护性封锁的印着“禁止通行”的黄色胶带。


	22. Chapter 22

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年4月14日 星期三  
　　  
　　我记得应当要写一下天气，这才是我小时候学过的日记笔法。今天的天气简直棒透了，太阳出来很早，一天都很明媚。庄园离海很近，花开满地。一切都棒透 了，我写日记用的这个书桌也是。我过去从来都没有想过能坐在古老的充满魔法气息的书桌上，面前有一对鹦鹉螺的化石标本。我用钢笔写字——要不是我右侧的电 脑后面还放着一个缩小版的傅科摆【注90】模型，我一定要怀疑自己是身在霍格沃茨了。  
　　但我今天一定要试试。我对阿尔弗雷德说能否借我一个本子，或者一张空白的纸笺也可以。他端出一本，我以为是圣经，至少封面很像圣经，书脊镌字，侧面镀 金，酒红色的封面是纯牛皮的……但这是一个空白日记本！阿尔弗雷德带我来书房，我向他借笔，他又说桌子上的笔都可以用，可这些镶金嵌银的玩意儿实在太恐怖 了，最后我挑了看起来最不起眼的一支，颜色是纯黑的，笔尖银色，笔盖上有个白色六角星【注91】的标记。日记本纸张微微泛黄，书写起来很流畅。  
　　我身周有几面墙，每一面从上到下，都镶嵌着古朴的木质书架，书架的隔间雕刻着葡萄藤，用白银妆裹枝叶，怀中塞满各种珍本，每一本都值得人为它斟上美酒一杯与之共醉【注92】。那儿有狄更斯亲笔题词的绒布面的《双城记》【注93】，王尔德敬赠的木雕封面的笔记本——带一个精致的齿轮锁，用特制的钥匙才能打开，扉页上以法文题写着《不可儿戏》【注94】里的台词：“我记日记，是要留下一生奇妙的秘密。要是我不写下来，说不定就全忘光了。”一侧书前有架老钢琴，摊开了柴可夫斯基降b小调【注95】的曲谱，可我不会弹奏。曲谱两侧的铜雕远看像是老式的电话，近看才能发现妙处，这是一对墨西哥风雅小物，铸成曼陀铃【注96】演奏者，却是可以上发条的节拍器。  
　　我坐在一台特制的银灰色电脑与排列成行的各种猎枪、短铳【注97】、弯刀之间，身后是古老的非洲部落木雕，有近一人高，据说那是智慧之神，相当于埃及的图特【注98】。正襟危坐，写下这些文字。窗边有台望远镜——太古老了，镜片已经模糊。从式样看，就算告诉我那是哥伦布曾经用来查看美洲大陆的那一架，我也不会太吃惊。  
　　我放弃邮件，也放弃录音，希望能用手写的方法来记录下对我来说很为特殊的一些经历，并非是我把全副用心都拿来期待在未来某时某地，能将这个根本不属于 我的本子留给某人。我不愿意有太多期待，因为我得到的已经很好，足够好，好到足够令我惶恐了。我记日记，也许只是不想如以前那样轻易地沦入遗失，在匆匆岁 月里遗失了我得着过的好东西。  
　　昨天晚餐我依然是跟布鲁斯一起吃的。已经连续第三天了，我试着让第三次约会变成一个纪念日。所以我为他准备了一份礼物。  
　　其实两次缺乏互动的晚餐并不是我要弄出个纪念日并且拿纸笔记录下来的真正原因。真正的原因仅仅是我将要死了。今天零时以后，我的特异功能发作得更加厉 害了，我知道大限将至。这回我都可以肯定地说，连检查结果都不需要等，我就知道我死定了：我的听力越来越离谱了，倘若不是我被布鲁斯施了吸血鬼的魔法，那 就只能说我的脑子里绝对有一个瘤。  
　　即便如此，我也是个足够幸运的人。  
　　那时我坐在那里，假装专注于餐前的祷告。我从未在餐前祷告，我只是摆出了那么个架势，双手交握让我的目光落在自己的手上，这样我才能不去看布鲁斯。我 不能去看他的脸，因为我不知道他是否会笑，而且我几乎是猜得到他笑不出来。阿尔弗雷德提醒过我，他并不希望这事发生；然而阿尔弗雷德没有阻止我，我猜测他 本人对我们之间发生的事情是打算持放任态度的。我能感觉得出来。  
　　是的，我为他准备了一杯。  
　　用的是他寻常饮用血红蛋白奶昔的那个杯子。非常新鲜，我可以说，还带着我的体温呢。阿尔弗雷德帮了很大忙——当我试图跟他讨要一根针管时他犹豫了很 久。他看着我的脸很长时间，远超过我抽我自己的血需要花费的时间，然后才告诉我他的房间里有个箱子，里面装了一套应急采血设备。“专业设备，快速有效，且 额外增加了直接注入杯子作为饮料的功能。”他说这些话的时候停下了切芹菜的动作，拿着刀的右手微微发抖。我从身后抱了他一下，告诉他说在这里没有人诱导 我，是我自己，在今天，就想要这么做。如果其他人抢着做了，我甚至会嫉妒的。我说的是实话，即使是阿尔弗雷德他本人我也会嫉妒的。  
　　我说即使我的血一钱不值，即使布鲁斯有个庞大血库。  
　　相隔一天后我不得不承认我那时整个人都被一种无法抗力的疯狂情绪所控制了。爱情会让人做足蠢事，我当时的情绪就类似眼里只有坚果的松鼠，天涯海角滚来 滚去一定要追到目标，不见其他。人遇上这种事，犹如堕入了迷梦一样，兴奋，癫狂，自比崇高。而且总是要等上一会儿才能醒过来的。庄园的晚餐时间是固定的， 我估计了时间，尽可能让这事儿做得漂亮些。我抽了200CC多一点，那杯子就满了。那时我想，可怜的布鲁斯每天就只吃这么点儿吗？  
　　我看过很多相关的东西，看起来真实的，或者不真实的。贤淑的女子在吸血鬼的引诱下情难自制，自愿奉献——这是口耳相传的香艳故事。我看着我的血从身体 里流出来，染红一次性的导管。我那时想，我的理由与故事里的都不相同。我想真正促成我做这傻事的原因可能是那件事：前天傍晚，第二次我们在一起吃饭时，我 照例与布鲁斯搭讪，他照例对我爱理不理。我说我想去看看安琪拉·达菲，若现在不便，等最终检查结果出来了我怎么都要去的。  
　　我告诉布鲁斯关于安琪拉的一些事，关于第一眼看上去她很像露易丝，然而又有种种不同。我说了她对走私案和莱德案的执著，但没有提到她那晚主动吻我的事 情，那是她的隐私，我只是自言自语，对着我的盘子喃喃说着些那天牛排馆的事。我说都是我的主意，如果我没带她去牛排馆就什么都不会发生了。那都是我的错。  
　　在我说完这句话之后，布鲁斯放下杯子站起来。我以为他终于厌倦了我絮絮叨叨的倾诉，这让我紧张地瞪着他，样子一定很傻。他大声呼唤阿尔弗雷德，等老管家走近，就吩咐道：“给他换套适合探病人的衣服，把7号车的钥匙拿给我。”  
　　这顿饭没有吃完就被打断了。我被阿尔弗雷德请起来，换上我从未尝试过的银色西装和浅蓝色衬衫，领带是漂亮的银色格纹。我推辞了半天，最后还是不得不换 上。有这样的一套衣服，我原本的鞋子都无法衬托，我只得又搭配了阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候帮我购置的系带皮鞋。他很细心，鞋号是完全合适的。我以为这就算搞 定了，不料管家又从口袋里掏出一把非常精细的骨质小梳子并一小盒发蜡（他居然随身携带……），摁住我把我的头发重新收拾了一遍。“我还兼任韦恩品牌造型 师，但不加薪。”他这样笑道，把另一副镜框较窄的眼镜换给了我。  
　　我觉得现在的我戴不戴眼镜区别都不大，不过考虑到鼻梁上有点儿东西总是能让我多点安全感，我还是戴上了。我的顺从让阿尔弗雷德十分满意。“我最好的作品之一”——我走向车库时听见他在身后小声咕哝。我理解他，如我这般底子较差的人收拾起来是很显功力的。  
　　我走进车库，一辆银色的尼桑GT-R跑车【注99】主动向我驶来，从外形看经过一定的改 装。它驶过我才停下，我看见车尾中间喷饰着“Gotham Baby”的恶魔双翼卡通图案，乍看上去竟有几分酷似蝙蝠镖的造型，只是多一条带箭头的尾巴。我拉开车门，看见很大一束红玫瑰，至少有40朵，以简洁的手 法包扎妥当，就放在副驾驶的位置上。  
　　这又是超乎我想象的事情。布鲁斯戴着无框眼镜，脸色阴沉得像鬼一样，坐在驾驶座上。可是他载我去探望安琪拉，他还为我准备好了花。太突然了，我根本没有想到应当带一些花。  
　　一路上我们不说话，他只是安安静静地开车。后来我打开了车载广播，听了几条消息，都是爆炸案的后续。我不停地偷看布鲁斯，在夜色中他的侧脸青白，比我曾见过的任何时候都更憔悴。我记得他啜饮鲜血时不是这样的……我不清楚他是怎么了，可我想要他好起来。  
　　我抽我的血给他，不是没有缘故的。  
　　昨天晚餐时，一开始我不敢看布鲁斯，我听得清他的脚步，知道他走到了何处。我知道他往他的位置走过去了，就在我身旁。他和阿尔弗雷德不一样，很多时候他只有脚步，没有心跳。我听见他吸气的声音，我紧张地在想：“快两分多钟了，我的血是不是要干涸了？”  
　　“克——拉——克——”我听见他叫我的名字，音尾拖得很长，像如病人在弥留时的呻吟那样。紧接着，什么没有啦，我听到他吞咽的声音了。  
　　这是一个很神奇的过程。我本以为会很恐怖，他泼掉我的血——最坏也可能直接泼在我的脸上。我专门问过阿尔弗雷德是不是先抽出来加点儿奶油或者拌着冰激 凌口感会好些。我承认我吓到他了，管家先生不停地摇头说真的没有必要，天然口味更好，要相信韦恩家的品味。我的血流入水晶杯，整个大厅里都充斥着那种气 味，我被我自己的生命气息包裹着，听力和嗅觉比被遗忘的从前更加敏锐。我得说我的心跳得很快，皮肤涨热，似若刚饮了烈酒。布鲁斯喝下我的血液如同饮酒，他 一口气就吞掉了三分之二。  
　　“我要杀了你，克拉克……”他嘟哝着，嘴唇卡在杯子上。我真怕他随时放下，给我一顿痛骂，要求我立刻滚远一点，不过多幸运啊，他没有放下，只是念经似地呢喃着要如何谋杀我把尸体栽到花园里去，他的手指包裹着那杯子，青筋暴起，几乎都要将杯壁捏碎了。  
　　这种时候我轻瞟了他一眼，目光便再也移不开了。一种妖艳的珍珠粉色正沿着他脖子上血管往上蔓延，他干瘪枯白的皮肤也一点一点，变得光润柔嫩起来。这景 象让我莫名想起他曾送我的那些风信子。那花儿到我手里时状态很不怎么样，我把它们放在清水里，茎叶吮吸水分，输送到每一片花瓣和萼蕊，我看着它们从那濒死 的饥渴里慢慢苏醒，膜拜着我不能体会的坚持和重生。  
　　那些花儿都死在爆炸里了。只要我还存有生命，我就要让布鲁斯拥有他的水和阳光，鲜活着常开。  
　　我不知他是怎样急切地喝下第一口的，我只看到了面对最后一口时他的困扰。他剧烈地吸气吐气，鼻腔里发出小型哺乳动物独有的那种可爱的嘶嘶声，眼眸微 眯，如若薄醺，又如在推辞犹豫。他的手背很快地晕红了，豪饮过后的人就是那样的，他颧骨上的颜色好像把昨晚他摘下的那些玫瑰都揉碎了挤出花汁来，在那上面 敷染了彻夜似的。  
　　最后他闷哼着，吞咽下杯子里最后流动着的液体，我看见他伸出舌尖在杯壁上轻扫了一轮，从咽喉深处，发出一丝不甘沦陷的呜咽声。我发现他到此为止根本还没有坐下，他站着就把我的赠物解决掉了。  
　　“……感觉如何，布鲁斯？”我小心翼翼地问他，怕触怒他。  
　　我想他会砸烂杯子（最好不要，那个很贵），猛地转过头来（有一秒我杞人忧天地担心他的颈椎会因愤怒而受伤的），对我怒目相向。而事实是他放下了杯子， 动作轻佻——用三根指头拈着沾着人血残余的杯子，先晃一晃，才完成了。我听见一颗心突突直跳……不，那不是我的心脏，那是他的。我知道他将要转身看着我 了。  
　　他转身看着我，面容是可爱的绯色。他的嘴唇上还沾着我的血液。这不是哥特文学也不是幻想漫画，他皱着眉看我，同时舔着他的嘴。“克拉克——肯特。下次不要做这样的蠢事了。”他用蝙蝠侠的声音说。  
　　不，天哪，我是没办法形容的。他皱着眉头，唇上有血，孔雀蓝色的眼睛里湿润得快要滴出水来。他用双手撑住古老华美的桌子，肩膀倾斜，扭着他的头，表情 困扰地，用蝙蝠侠的声音对我开口。那声音是没错，可语速很慢，慵懒得，像是就要滑倒在地。蝙蝠侠懒洋洋地对我下着命令，最后他抬起手指，抹了一下嘴唇，出 神地看着，发出一声叹息。  
　　大约五分钟后，他走开了，躲回他的基地里。在那之前他去厨房里找阿尔弗雷德，我不知道他说了什么，也不便跟着去。但等他走后没有多久，阿尔弗雷德一如既往地端食物给我，我惊悚地发现他在用口哨吹卡萨布兰卡【注100】。   
　　“布鲁斯没事吧？”我问他。  
　　他把炭火烘烤的小牛排放在我面前，兴高采烈地倒上香草汁和胡椒酱，同时微笑着说；“他到厨房拥抱了我，说要是他今晚变异了就一枪打死他。”  
　　“……可你看上去很高兴。”我实话实说。  
　　“他倒是经常变异，但自从他八岁那事以后这可是第一次抱我啦。”他回答说。  
　　话虽如此，我心里总有些隐隐的不安。昨晚我陪阿尔弗雷德看了两集肥皂剧，又看了半小时的晚间新闻，直到上床都没有再听到任何布鲁斯的动静。夜里三点 多，我惊醒过来。这一整夜我都睡得很浅，我在梦里听见布鲁斯的呻吟，就醒了。夜晚的客房墙壁是蓝蒙蒙的一片，我拿着手机打开照明程序，一路沿着我脑中的声 音，一直走到了【注101】一楼。  
　　我始终能听见他，他好像正在一个空间有限的地方痛苦地翻滚，这让我完全无法再入睡了。我走到一楼大厅里，踩在波斯风格的巨大织毯上，茫然四顾。有一瞬间，我发现眼前的座钟变成了透明的，我能看见它的机械结构，每一个齿轮每一根电线，在它的背后，一个入口若隐若现。  
　　高谭。深夜里不可名状的力量。它牵引我找到我的蝙蝠，即使他已经恢复原形，变成了一个可怕的妖精。哦……我都见过他皮肤严重烧伤剥落的样子了，我还能被什么吓退呢？我站在那里仔细凝听他的呻吟，不止一次我听到他模糊地叫着我的名字。  
　　这就是我收到的密令。我走向那个钟，打开玻璃罩，将手指按在指针上。瞬间即逝的黑暗魔法。足够长的一瞬间。我明明白白又梦幻般的看见了。我一点一点地拨动那指针，接近，直至揭穿谜面，直至入口呈现。  
　　高谭最大的秘密之一，赤裸在我的眼前。蝙蝠洞毫无照明，在窄道由一串加固过的石阶牵引，尽头连接着轻巧的升降机，可以往岩洞的更下一层。我跨越它，彼端是一条长长的栈桥。我能听见个别未有外出觅食的翼手目生物在我的头顶摩擦发出噪声。  
　　布鲁斯在这里制造了他的宫殿。整个洞穴深不见底，可能已被打通，一直延绵至悬崖底端引入了海水。栈桥纵横交错，形成不规则的螺旋，在石壁上凿出不少空 间，他安装了各种设备。我听见摄像头被液压传感驱策转动的细碎响声，无所谓了，我已经到这里了，最坏不过就是再也出不去。我并不恐惧，甚至最初一会儿，我 以为我抵达了童年时期想象过的秘密堡垒。这里的设施是那么漂亮，虽然大部分都是纯黑色的，却拥有光滑美妙的触感。远远地我能看到十多面巨大的屏幕，背后安 装着机械臂，前身有联排液晶的指示灯和按键。在那些屏幕的左边，有一圈围起的健身器材，而那右侧，我看见了一具棺材。  
　　黑色的棺材。通体呈流线型，比一个标准双人床还要大些，仿佛放大了很多倍的触屏手机。我听到的声音就从那里面传来，我听到布鲁斯正在撞击它的侧壁。  
　　是谁把他关在那里头了？阿尔弗雷德？他自己？其他人不可能，没有谁被允许进入到我现在已探知的这么深。我来到那棺材旁边，在一侧我发现了一个清晰的斯达克工业标志，以及一排没有任何标识的按键，有些黯淡一片，有些亮着灯。  
　　我把手机和眼镜放在一边的桌上，眯着眼睛检查那些按键……我按照摄录机和录音笔的顺序按了两次，都没有起任何作用。我听得见布鲁斯的心跳到了一个很危险的数值，他在里面骂了一声“操”。  
　　也许那才是暗语，或者外界操作根本没用。那棺材的盖子猛然间升起来，我根本来不及后退，布鲁斯的一只手就抓住了我。老天啊他的力气真大，我根本想不到 他光用一只手就能把我拖进去的……可我希望发生这个，不是吗？到现在我还是希望，希望能再次发生。他把我拉进棺材里，当即就把盖子放下了。  
　　凌晨时光，我被一只吸血鬼拉进他的棺材里，压在他身上。他滚热的，渗着汗水的胳膊环住我的背。我听见他呼呼喘气，鼻尖跟他的脸颊贴在一起。我睁开眼 睛，发现棺材里有一点朦胧的亮光，我的脑后——棺盖上——有个显示屏，已经关掉了，指示灯还亮着。布鲁斯躺在揉乱的丝绸上，裸露着大半个身体。他的睡袍全 都被他自己抓烂了，像蛛网勉强连结在他的躯干上。他用一只胳膊搂住我，看着我，他的眼睛蓝得像镶着银框的宝石，那就是一双属于吃人的妖精的眼。  
　　“克拉克……”他张开嘴，一股带着鲜血腥味的热气全喷在我的脸上。我感觉到他抬起了一条腿，隔着薄薄的睡裤勾住我的小腿，在那里坏心眼地蹭来蹭去。  
　　他的腿也是黏湿的。他整个人都汗湿了。“唉……克拉克……”他大张着眼睛看着我，要笑不笑地。我被这奇特的淫梦擒住了，我的梦魔用一只手扯开我的睡衣 领口，另一只手的指甲划过我的肩胛的骨头。我想尖叫起来，从梦里逃出去。我不想让他看到我有这么脆弱，就这样就情欲勃发，硬到不行。  
　　我那里迅速膨胀起来，血往身体的两头猛冲，完全不给我机会掩饰。我的勃起顶住了韦恩的腿，布鲁斯微张着嘴，吸着气，终于笑了。他开始在我的身上磨蹭他的性器。是的当然，他也硬了，热烈而紧绷，但他的器官却比我的要冷得多。我那时想都没想就握住了它。  
　　它确实是冷的——相对于我的体温而言，我像握着一柱冰。我想起布鲁斯不止一次提醒我他已经死了，这片刻的欢愉是属于一个死者和一个将死者的。我上下抚摸他，残酷地揉捏他，他不知疼痛般，从齿间发出断断续续的低吟，身体弓起来，向我贴靠得更近。  
　　他的身体光滑得好像精心打磨出来，又在海里被巨大的蚌壳裹住，涂满了滑腻的淫液，这才交到我手里。我抓住他的头发，他的头发也一样的黏滑，我的手指插 在里面，模仿我的幻想，控制他，逼迫他抬起下巴，然后我亲吻他绷直的颈项，吮吸喉结，感觉他在我的舌下不住地颤动，于是心醉神迷。我甚至没有跟他说上一句 话，这事就发生了╮（﹀＿﹀）╭  
　　我随他撕拽我的衣服，我不在乎。这套睡衣也是他送的，全都是他的。这一刻我全是他的。我任他的手掌包裹我的欲望之源，他的手指灵巧得让我要发疯，我忍 不住地向前挺动，脑袋里只剩下挺刺的冲动。我戳刺磨蹭在他的腹部，顶住那绝对属于蝙蝠侠的肉体 \\(≧▽≦)/~~~~异常的快乐充盈在我的血管里。最后我射出，全射在那上面。他的身上粘满了我的精液，我的手上也沾满了他的。射精后他稍稍恢复了强 硬，在无声的寂静中，他强行托起我的手，舔吮他自己的种子，一根接一根的手指，没完没了地舔下去(^▽^）/~~~~~~~~~  
　　“克拉克……”他舔着，眼睛盯着我，又露出那种困扰的表情。但他的腿还跟我的腿紧紧缠在一起，我的手环在他的颈下，不管他的混帐脑袋里又在想着什么反正现在我们根本无法割离。  
　　我把鼻尖重又贴上他的脸颊，闭上眼睛装作睡着了。我不敢回应他，不敢吻他，不敢叫他的名字。我怕叫完了他就清醒了，或者我就醒了。结果我就真的，就那么睡着了{{{(>_<)}}}  
　　基督啊！真是太刺激了。我将来要是不死会把这页烧掉，肯定的。  
　　我醒来时才七点钟。棺盖打开了，我睡得很沉，什么都没听到什么都没梦到什么都没再感觉到。这是我一生中睡得最好的一次，虽然那只有三个钟头左右。  
　　棺盖不知什么时候打开了，一套新浴袍搭在上面，布鲁斯却不见了。我听见他踩过升降机的脚步，还有远处的水流声。我没费什么力气就循声找到了蝙蝠洞里的浴室。  
　　我在浴室里至少待了四十分钟，反省忏悔沾沾自喜竭尽所能地清洁我自己。若不是那庞大的斯达克生产的棺材里处处狼籍，有拉断的内裤和无数丝绸的碎片可以证明昨夜我的艳遇，我绝对会把这一夜完全当成一夕春梦的。  
　　阿尔弗雷德在出口等我，端着一个银盘，上面放了我的眼镜和手机，还有一碟新鲜草莓。他没有问我是怎么会找到蝙蝠洞的，也没说他是怎么拿到我的这两样东 西的。我自己对着那个钟又看了一会儿，但我看不到齿轮和电线。座钟就在那里，它只是个座钟。或许它懂蛇语，我恰是斯莱特林最后的传人？【注102】我戴上那副新配的眼镜，又好好看了一会儿，还是没有变化。我有点儿怀疑自己根本就是被催眠了。  
　　我问阿尔弗雷德布鲁斯在哪里？他告诉我：“你不会相信的，先生，布鲁斯少爷在花园里晒太阳。”  
　　是啊我不相信。我亲眼看过五点钟的太阳如何烧伤了他，何况是早晨七点海边庄园的太阳。“这有点早。”我说，“我以为他会睡到平常那时候。”  
　　“我也以为。”阿尔弗雷德引我从一楼的露台直接进入花园。四月的阳光温暖适度，我站在圈成椭圆形的半人高的玫瑰花圃与长条形的风信子花田之间。桃花与樱花开放在我的头顶，我要寻找的人就站在正对的那片草坪上，仅只套着一件浴袍，宽边的条纹腰带松松地系在他的腰间。  
　　他光脚站在草间，在林间，没有一根杉树的枝条在他的脸上投下阴影。阳光照在他的脸上，他没戴那副眼镜，双颊饱满红润，脸庞的轮廓也饱满了许多。他的眼睛往上，以我不能揣摩的角度，偷偷仰望着那光。阿尔弗雷德走近了些，“你要的草莓，布鲁斯少爷。”  
　　布鲁斯从碟子里捡起一枚殷红的果子，放在嘴边。我觉得我又不能呼吸了——他先伸出舌尖来碰了碰它，试探着咬下一点。奇异而美妙的表情扩散在他的唇角，他扭头看着我，牵动嘴唇笑了。  
　　“它……甜的。很甜。克拉克，你要来一个吗？”他站在那里，湿漉漉的头发和阳光一起贴在他的额头上，为一个久违的早晨给他祝福。所有的色彩都向我们涌 来了，鲜花在枝上轻摆，种子在泥里醒来。所有的气味和声音……但他的笑意没有声音，他的眼中正好有我。我走过去，一步就迈过去。  
　　我说好。当然。我太想要了。我不知道我到底说了什么，也不知道自己要做什么。  
　　等我知道我在做什么的时候，我的手已经揽住了他的头，嘴唇也已和他沾着果汁的唇瓣黏合在一起了。  
　　我不知道脱出了人类形骸的生灵是否仍旧隶属上帝的子民。在那一刻，我只祈求我已知和未知的一切伟大的力量都能佑护他让他长久如此。  
　　愿上帝保佑我的布鲁斯。  
　　即使不再是我的。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注90】：Foucault pendulum，指仅受引力和吊线张力作用而在惯性空间固定平面内运动的摆。为了证明地球在自转，法国物理学家傅科（1819—1868）于1851年做了一次成功的摆动实验，从而有力地证明了地球是在自转，傅科摆由此而得名。  
　　【注91】：Montblanc International (GmbH) 的标记。万宝龙国际是历峰集团旗下位于德国的一家精品钢笔、手表与配件的制造商。以“白色六角星”商标作为识别。  
　　【注92】：典出乌拉圭作家Carlos M Dominguez的奇幻小说《纸房子》第三章：“有天晚上，某个朋友发现他对着一本搁在阅读架上的《堂·吉诃德》善本用餐，书前还摆着一杯酒。我不是指布劳尔手上那杯，怪就怪在：他为那本书也斟了一杯。”  
　　【注93】：A Tale of Two Cities，是英国作家查尔斯·狄更斯所著的描述法国大革命一部大时代长篇历史小说，“双城”指的是巴黎与伦敦。  
　　【注94】：奥斯卡·王尔德的经典婚姻喜剧，此本子上的题词是其中西西丽小姐的台词。  
　　【注95】：降b小调第一钢琴协奏曲，作于1874年，于1875年十月在美国波士顿首演。  
　　【注96】：Mandolin，起源于意大利，原名为意大利文“mandorla”，意为“杏仁”的意思，是用来描述琴身的形状的。要使用义甲或弹片  (Pick)弹奏来拨奏的，属于旋律乐器。  
　　【注97】：靠燃烧的火绳来点燃火药的无膛线的短枪。  
　　【注98】：Thoth，又译透特或托特，是古埃及神话的智慧之神，负责守护文艺和书记的工作。相传他是古埃及文字的发明者。 托特通常会被描绘成鹭首人身。  
　　【注99】：我个人比较倾向于NISSAN R34 Skyline GT-R，虽然是经典老款，改装一下算翻新。此乃某个版本的擎天柱玩具车款，欧美版驾驶座本来就在左边。Brucie Baby开一下多低调啊（被揍死）。  
　　【注100】：这里指的是上世纪八十年代Bertie Higgins创作的同名歌曲，并非是电影《北非谍影》的插曲。  
　　【注101】：本文蝙蝠洞的进入模式采取漫画方式，入口在大厅座钟后。  
　　【注102】：《哈利·波特与密室》里的情节。


	23. Chapter 23

Batman's Observation Diary Cont.  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年4月16日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年4月15日11:32pm  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年4月15日09:03pm  
　　日志编号：CK_00010  
　　记录模式：系统自动记录  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　  
　　下为录音（皆为节选）：  
　　……  
　　09:03——  
　　我知道一切事是怎样的发生的。有时候我可以不知道。但不知道必会变得麻烦。  
　　……  
　　09:07——  
　　阿尔弗雷德发了我认识他以来最严重的一次脾气，强度最大，似若海啸挟来暴雨。若我还是七八岁时我会瑟缩的，可能还会哭。这个可说不好。  
　　他警告我——不，级别更高的，是威胁，是胁迫，不是警告。我的管家以无可挽回的辞职来胁迫我，他说若我不能补救我对克拉克·肯特所做的一切，若我不能 使我的目标谅解我的欺骗，若我不能将眼前这一摊真真假假的事情抹平，他就立刻收拾行李，回苏格兰乡下找个疗养院了度余生。他甚至拿出了一本账簿，要跟我结 清工钱。我就知道他有这种账簿。因为如果是我我会准备……阿尔弗雷德没有大声说话，没有动情，有的是前英格兰资深特工【注103】通过长期磨练方能达成的残忍的从容。  
　　我得承认，这一次他让我感觉到了真实存在的压力，直接作用于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩整个生存环境的压力。  
　　我不是托尼·斯达克，连自己的社会保险号都只能记住一位。我没有他那么需要助理，他的AI也百般惯着他。我……听从阿尔弗雷德的劝告，屈从于他给的压力，本该——自然地——只能是出于对他个人的尊重和对实际需要的分析。  
　　可是，有些变化……意料外……不，意料中的变化。  
　　……  
　　09:13——  
　　克拉克。  
　　我的，目标，他不正常。  
　　……若我是头发油腻腻的老蝙蝠……我倒还能理解。粉丝。他为什么不怀疑我？我是从布鲁斯·韦恩的尸体上爬起来的，他离我太近了，很难看不出我只是尸虫和活鬼，一个怪物。  
　　有些人想跟弗兰肯斯坦的创造物【注104】做爱，出于一种接近终极的肉体宣泄……激情决定论【注105】……把精神的提升置于肉体的自毁之上，渴望被支配。  
　　他看见过我，戴着面具把人类打成重伤。我把他的血当成食粮。我欺骗他，从相识到现在，从未停止。阿尔弗雷德因此大怒。  
　　和尸体接吻的感觉如何？……我会停止回想它，他肯定还在回想。  
　　……要是我我不会干的。  
　　……话说回来，他的舌头比我的还要冷呢。  
　　……为什么他不发抖？他不担心我将他咬碎吃掉吗？  
　　……  
　　09:29——  
　　我调看了目标的一个私人文件夹。他并不笨，知道用网盘备份所有的文件。  
　　他真的不笨，否则他会真的寄出给那个女记者的信。最初的几封或许会挽回他的感情，而后来的，他只是把她当做一个意象来幻想。我们喜欢给幻想对象加名字，已知的、固定的名字和形象，让幻想更愉悦。  
　　人类总是……  
　　……一年他写了156封。不正常。可悲。他为什么不去再找一个情人呢？他们送他出来时给他的脑子里加了把名叫“忠贞”的锁吗？  
　　又是什么让他背叛了他的忠贞？我——我与那无关。  
　　也许布鲁斯·韦恩或者蝙蝠侠，某一个意象或他们俩都有，是直接作用于他，使他的堤防溃散，冲垮了他的自尊和自爱的。但那不是——我——  
　　那是——我的——外面的——  
　　……“笼子”。  
　　……“面具”更好些。  
　　不是我做的……我做的事情比那更糟糕。为了最终，我做了更坏的事。哇哦。  
　　我能对阿尔弗雷德说什么？——“哦太棒了，你走吧，老家伙！我早就厌倦你了！”——“你知道得太多了，离开高谭以后最好改名更姓别让我的爪子和我的爪牙找到你，否则我会再逼你做草莓冰淇淋三十年……”  
　　这不是科学探案肥皂剧。也不是经典黑帮电影。他现在离开我比什么都好，太明智了，干嘛不呢？何必要感情用事。  
　　他干嘛不连克拉克一起弄走呢？  
　　……小超人克拉克。  
　　卢修斯以为会飞的超人才是真货。对我来说都一样。克拉克对谁都没有害处。我宁可他别是那个真货。  
　　反正这事儿早晚都会查出来的。  
　　……  
　　09:45——  
　　总算修好了，昨天被克拉克这个笨蛋弄坏的多用便携枪。  
　　我这个目标在破坏力方面绝对是正品保证，我真想对卢修斯说就不要查了。只要我们能使他安全，尽可能保留在现阶段。  
　　超人……  
　　可我总觉得事情将要变得更坏。因为这是一般规律。  
　　下周末以前必须从莱克斯·卢瑟那里掏出点东西来。所有的证据都指向他。卢修斯有可靠的消息来源：卢瑟想推进的项目与超人有直接关系……我将直接从卢瑟那里知道更多细节，面对面的。  
　　如果卢瑟与克拉克对质，他是否会露出马脚？……我要让他知道克拉克还活着吗？  
　　……  
　　09:55——  
　　有一种可能性是我可以把克拉克藏起来。与他那未发出的158封邮件一起。  
　　谁会连续写下157封信一封都不寄出去？他要有多么不自信？156封给前女友，1封给克拉克·肯特那去世多年的父亲。还有1封，没有标题，收信人写了个“B”。  
　　作为一个名字开头有同样字母的人，我合理又合法地替“B”先生代拆了。一个单词都没有，只有一张粗制滥造的合成照片。光线不协调，边缘过渡不自然，层次单一，菜鸟常有的毛病。  
　　他怎么敢……（轻笑声）  
　　露易丝·莱恩是个有意思的女人。她怎么就敢……丢给克拉克一张红牌将他直接踢出场外的呢？  
　　……  
　　10:03——  
　　我有遗书。  
　　我八岁以后就有自己的遗书了。而且经常修修改改，我的律师瑞秋为此额外承担了很多工作。  
　　我知道我死后他们将如何瓜分我的国土。福克斯会得到公司，庄园将永远改姓潘尼沃斯。  
　　斯达克先生将得到12根我本人特制的记忆棒。为了感谢多年来他与我分享自制小游戏的真挚友情，我把他的所有记录都打破了，并将在我的身后留下这套完整的记录存档和关卡录像给他。我相信这会让他在相当长的时间内都记得我的名字和样貌。  
　　现在我要补充我的遗留，因此我决定在克拉克用平庸技术合成处理过的这张照片上留下点什么。  
　　我复制了这张照片。不能不说目标先生确实费了很大的力气，才能将我三岁时的角色扮演形象如此完整地从原先的出处上抠下来。而他将之拼贴在自己扮成罗宾汉形象的童年照片上这种幼稚的行为，我简直不屑评断。  
　　他挡着三岁的我了，拿着树枝造的弓箭挡在我面前。一个保护者的姿态，为了满足他个人的谬想。他以为我会在他死后收到这个吗？要我因此怀念他吗？  
　　有何裨益？有何必要？  
　　究竟是谁的生命更近终结？  
　　……我跟他开了个玩笑，我在这图片下方边缘处打上了两个单词。彼得潘和爱丽丝，不愿长大的两个孩子，“世界最佳拍档”【World’s Finest】。  
　　他会收到，在我死之后。  
　　……  
　　10:43——  
　　阿尔弗雷德刚才来送水果茶的时候，问我为什么要躲在这里升级装备，他认为今晚更适合我出去走走。  
　　他很敏锐，虽然从无证据，我也不会让他看出端倪，但他能够感觉到——这是他的特异功能，他能感觉到我的每一分不同寻常的变化，也能理解我所有无法吐露的隐癖。  
　　我告诉他昨晚他的肯特先生把我的小工具弄坏了，我刚刚修好。他出于职业习惯，或者客气，顺嘴拿非常不情愿的语调夸奖了我的灵巧，这点我毫不意外。  
　　昨晚我的这只大型犬可怜巴巴地向我摇尾巴，努力套近乎。他恳求我再给他看看当初从爆炸废墟里挖开出口的电锯，若不介意，他想学学怎么使用这类东西。我觉得这不是他的根本目的，脑结构简单明了的生物在尝到甜头后都会得寸进尺……  
　　克拉克不太简单。至少没有我一开始估计的那么简单。我改变了……应该说，是他改变了我对他的看法。我发现纽约时报上的评论人文章了，关于政府削减社会福利的时评。发表日期是4月14日。  
　　他没有将时间浪费在探索奇境上，而是竭力保持着他生活原有的重心和节奏。我检查了网络，邮件是13日夜里发出的。在我们探望那个女记者的车程中，我以 为他只是在偷看我，用感性的作为来抒发他那因丢了工作而陡然多出来的充沛精力……事实上，我如他人一般，并未剥开克拉克·肯特的椰子壳，看清里面是什么。 他自己贡献了吸管，我也就敬谢不敏的喝了。  
　　……我必须知道他是怎么发现蝙蝠洞的。超级听力、超级嗅觉……还有，透视能力？还有什么是我不知道的？还有什么是他在隐瞒的？  
　　他真是一个残次品？  
　　……抑或……我更希望他是不纯的复制品。  
　　我再度开放了我的洞穴，引他进他口中所称的我的秘密堡垒。他记忆犹新，清晰地记得进入方法。我就知道绝不是梦游。见他鬼的梦游。  
　　我坐在我的椅子上，占据高处，重新审视他，看着他笨手笨脚地参照说明书拼装器械，惊喜万分地抚摩属于蝙蝠侠的装备。  
　　“唉，布鲁斯，这个插不进去。”他拿着合金的钻头和多用枪的基座，瞧着我，满脸可怜相，指望我能软下心肠，亲自过去，最好还能手把手地教导他。怎么可能。  
　　一个错误的判断，我应当指导他注意观察……若他知道得先对准缺口就不会把纤细的钻针别断了。他的蛮力倒还算正常，我家的碗盘有几只死于摔碎而不是捏碎，他的超级力气哪里去了呢？  
　　“可以么？”那时他放下弄坏的工具，道完歉，立刻转向我的另一种收藏。另一份秘密……他转向我的蝙蝠面罩和静电斗篷。我以为他不会蠢到想要试试穿戴的。护甲绝不可能，他比我魁梧，那套不上去。  
　　我忽然觉得太好笑了，如果他真是超人……他在试戴蝙蝠侠的面具。即便他不是超人，这一刻蝙蝠侠的目标披着蝙蝠侠的斗篷……他转过身来，斗篷遮住了他的T恤和牛仔裤，还有可笑的彩色绒底拖鞋。他全身墨黑似要溶解在周围的黑暗里，他像恶魔般顶着蝙蝠的尖耳，双目苍白。  
　　我坐在我的位子上没动。那一套……那和照镜子有点不同。  
　　我坐着，坐着想要审讯他。我厌倦了在沉默中看着他沉默。我一败涂地打捞不起我的问题……这感觉很奇特，却不陌生。我在深海一样的幻境里，隔着阳光下粼粼的海水观察岩岸上我的躯壳……  
　　克拉克曾问我：我的制造者是谁？我是如何被造出来的？  
　　啊，当我回忆，我仰望一个布鲁斯·韦恩，在水的那一边，在处刑的台子上喊叫挣扎。我看见漆黑的恶魔走近他，我听见他的惨叫了。可我想怪物快诞生了，蝙蝠侠为什么还没有出现？  
　　那都是过去的事了。  
　　我开始审问他，我眼前的非我的蝙蝠侠。  
　　我问他：“昨夜是你，你自己找到入口的对吗？”  
　　他说是的。  
　　我问：怎么找到的？【How?】  
　　他回答：“我听见一些声音。声音指引我，它呼唤我催眠了我，它像魔咒，牵领我穿越那个钟。”  
　　我又问：什么声音？【What?】  
　　他向我走近，脚踏在阶梯上悄无声息。他锯齿状的斗篷扫过粗糙的钢板表面，发出沙沙的响声。他走近我，站在我面前，现在居高临下的人是他了。  
　　他回答：“你的声音，布鲁斯，我听见你在黑暗中呼唤着我的名字。一直一直。”  
　　我想我得抓住什么。大概是我的扶手，但我没有。我可能攥紧了拳头也可能根本没有动。  
　　我再问：为什么？【Why?】  
　　他笑了，黑色尖耳面罩，牙齿洁白。  
　　他回答：我不能留你一个人在黑暗里。【I can't leave you alone in the dark.】  
　　整个大洋的海水瞬间蒸发，消失殆尽。  
　　天空爆炸了，星星雨点似地落在我身上。我知道这不是真的，但这是“真实”。【注106】  
　　我坐着没动。我动不了了。我想我大概是狂热地仰视着他，我记得我可能说话了。我可能说了句“抱我……”【“Take me…”】【注107】  
　　……  
　　11:27——  
　　我和克拉克像两个人类那样紧紧抱着睡了一夜，十二点入睡，七点钟醒来。没有做爱。  
　　浪费了一夜，我该去巡逻。见鬼。  
　　……  
　　11:30——  
　　……系统，取消替换。  
　　加过字的照片我自己留着就行了。  
　　我的目标永远都不必看到。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注103】：根据现在的DC主线地球剧情，蝙蝠侠管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯在成为韦恩管家之前是英国军情特工。因此我专为他写过同人，有兴趣的入：[ ** _【Alfred/Thomas】None am I_**](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=16744)  
　　【注104】：即瑞典贵族弗兰肯斯坦用尸块制造的科学怪人，弗兰肯斯坦系英国诗人雪莱的妻子玛丽·雪莱于1818年创造的同名小说中的人物。  
　　【注105】：古典主义思想认为激情本性是疯癫妄想的基础，疯癫的可能性隐含在激情现象之中。基于这种理论分析的哲学性精神分析即为激情决定论。  
　　【注106】：这句话引用自瓦德的《福柯在加利福尼亚》中米歇尔·福柯在服用强力迷幻剂LSD后叙述的幻象。  
　　【注107】：这里的Take me可以是Take me away也可以是Take me sth.也可能是Take me with you，总之有很多含义，而布鲁斯也没说完。这里有无数可能。


	24. Chapter 24

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年4月16日 星期六（现在是星期天了，其实我要记录的是昨天发生的事）  
　　  
　　我看到他进来。想不看到也难。【注108】  
　　这不是劳伦斯·布洛克的小说，但又几似小说中才有的镜头。他的头发在阳光下并非纯黑，而是一种均匀的深棕色。发型乱糟糟的，半掩在深灰色的兜帽里头。 他穿旧的连帽衫，大概是纯棉制品，边缘有不严重的破损，织物缝隙里有永远洗不干净的污渍，斑斑点点的，套在他身上，说不出的龌龊颓唐。主要是因为他挺不直 腰背，老是驼着，缩着脑壳。这件连帽衫前面本来有胶印的字体，已剥落得差不多了，他把一件泥黑的帆布夹克套在外面，下半身穿了条油亮的深色牛仔裤与一双咖 啡色的板鞋，都不知有多久没洗过了。  
　　我坐在庄园华丽的侧厅里，盘腿坐着，膝盖上放着一台不属于我的昂贵笔记本电脑。我的手指还摸着键盘呢，他就出现了。  
　　他直接拉开落地的玻璃门，站在门口冲我抬着下巴，发出一种窃窃的狡黠的笑声。我瞪着他，用那种瞪视陌生人的眼光，可能还怀着一点惊怖。能够步入庄园到如此之深的人非常少，这里即便是保镖人员也是西装端整，而且无不是一副肃穆的表情。  
　　而我眼前的这个人分明是个流浪汉。最流浪汉的那种。  
　　这个流浪汉蓄着一部不怎么整齐的络腮短须，额头和两颊泛着一种不健康的、类似皮肤过敏才会有的粉红色。他单肩背着一个脏兮兮的帆布口袋，揣得鼓鼓囊囊，一只带着脏毛线手套的手插在裤带间，大大咧咧地就闯进来了，慢镜头地向前迈步并且夸张地扭着胯。他一定看过金凯利【注109】那些九十年代的老片。  
　　我合上电脑大叫起来：“阿尔弗雷德！”同时我跳起来，抓住我手中唯一的东西——也就是电脑——高高举着，随时准备给这个胆大而生动的毛贼脑袋上来那么 一下。阿尔弗雷德从厨房里冲出来，介于他的年纪，那反应速度真是快得惊人——而且他手上还拿着一管双杆猎枪，边走边上着膛，动作轻快利落。我忽然发觉我其 实也不大了解阿尔弗雷德……他真的只当过职业管家和厨子吗？  
　　会在厨房的柜子里也藏把猎枪的管家先生冲到我旁边，就停住了。“嘿！”他迅速地退出子弹，把枪柱在地上，“恕我不客气，先生。你可是答应过我绝不把这一身穿进庄园里来的。”  
　　那流浪汉嘿嘿笑着，抬起双手，摆了个投降的姿势，然后捋下了他的兜帽。我一瞬间就认出了那双孔雀蓝色的眼睛，那对在伪装成干燥过敏状的皮肤间嵌着的天 然宝石，我的布鲁斯的眼睛——他确实需要时刻保持着流浪汉那种睡不醒的表情，否则谁能逃离这双蓝得那么艳丽的眼睛，而不被它吸住呢？  
　　我把电脑小心翼翼地放回沙发上，问：“谁能给我解释一下这又是怎么回事？”  
　　“介绍一下，”阿尔弗雷德拄着枪说，“拉瑞·里昂先生，布鲁斯·韦恩的老熟人，有多熟还是请他自己说好了。里昂先生，这位是——克拉克·肯特先生，一个好人，有多好你自己清楚，里昂先生。”  
　　布鲁斯——不，现在他是拉瑞·里昂——把肩上的破包重重地丢在地板上，双手叉腰，咧开了嘴角。“喔，我最~~~~~喜欢好人了。”他勾着肩，歪着头， 语气轻佻地说，要多猥琐有多猥琐，我真难相信他可以伪装成这个样子，我必须要看着他那双笑眯眯的眼睛才能保证自己不要退到沙发后面去。他说话时我能闻到他 嘴里的气味，是一种强烈的鱼腥味，扑面而来。他不吃鱼，我怀疑他可能用了某种特殊的喷剂彻底改变了自个儿的口腔气息，真是想想都觉得恐怖。  
　　“有何贵干？”我忍住笑也忍住一种微妙的、能让人毛骨悚然的惊异，交抱起我的双臂。  
　　“我最喜欢好人了……”他向我面前挪进一步，吸了吸鼻子，伸一根手指揉着鼻翼，“但我更喜欢把你这样的好人浑身涂抹酱汁，包上锡纸，烘焙成跟我一路的货色呢。”  
　　我看到他笑起来，笑到露出牙尖，十分孩子气。他的壳在这笑容的光彩里土崩瓦解，无论是华丽的高谭王子还是眼前这个不堪入目的混混，都是他的伪装罢了。 我见过毫无伪装的，一丝不挂的，光滑黏湿又格外脆弱的……在他的秘密堡垒里，在岩壁与钢板之间，在非死非生者的棺材里。虽然那棺材里设施先进，还能躺着玩 游戏。  
　　这可能是我遵循他的游戏规则，任由他领着我胡来的最终的缘故。我认为我了解他，自某一结果某一细节，跳过了应有的人与人之间的程序进程，冥冥中有什么力量牵动我切入他的生命里，在创口中摸索他的一部分心思和疼痛。其他的我都不知道，大概也没机会都去了解了。  
　　当拉瑞·里昂的手指，沾着化妆用的粉末轻轻抹过我的眼皮、我的脸，我微微瑟缩，乃至整个身体都颤抖起来。“怎么啦？”他不满地问道，“我以为这根本不疼的。”  
　　我说：“是不疼，你快点弄就好了。”我的声音也发颤了，因为他那皮肤的触感……可能是他身上感染的魔力或病毒在作祟，他的手指光滑得好像没有任何纹路 似的。我感觉他像丝绸，磨蹭在我的肉体上，似有，似无……眼睛又专注地只看着我。我不能再想下去了，否则我肯定没办法陪他把这个充满悬念的游戏玩到底。  
　　他给我套上一件宽宽大大的运动T恤，表面皱巴巴的，颜色原本也许是墨绿色，现在看起来很像一种捣烂的浓草浆又被晒干后的颜色——我倒是怀疑他真的对这件外套干过比这还可怕的事情。  
　　这件衣服超乎寻常的大，我想象它原本应该属于谁。我有六英尺多高，可我穿上它之后，它还是能把我的屁股都整个遮起来。“不错。”“里昂先生”绕着我转 了一圈，点点头。接着恐怖的事情发生了，他向自己的手心里吐了口唾沫，用铁钳一样的手抓住我的下巴，把我的头发彻底抓乱，再给我扣上一顶黑色的旧棒球帽。 最后他拿掉我的眼镜毫不怜惜地扔在沙发上，用一种鉴赏家的口气说道：“你现在看起来跟我才是天生一对嘛，宝贝儿。”  
　　我看到一旁的阿尔弗雷德对着我露出了一个十足痛苦的表情。他拿手搓了两下额头，扛着猎枪回厨房去了。“你知道宵禁时间，里昂先生。出门时不要惊动保镖。”他消失在门边的同时对我们叮嘱道。  
　　“现在，哪，我的宝贝儿，随我到我的王国里去巡视一下。”里昂先生继续抓着我的下巴，强迫我的头左右摆动了两下，用一种挑剔的目光肆意打量。他终于挑中了一面，在我的左边脸颊上响亮地吧唧了一口……我感觉湿漉漉的带着鱼腥味的舌尖扫过，也不好抱怨什么。  
　　我们先进入蝙蝠洞，爬进蝙蝠车，乘坐升降梯往下两层，驶过栈桥进入一个下水道的入口——我想这应当就是蝙蝠侠往常出动时必行的路线了，不由得有点兴奋。  
　　里昂先生开车。我们穿过废弃的下水道，大约经过了半小时的车程，我们从一个河边的干枯的出口里驶出来，拐进一个厂区内的旧仓库。库门上挂着一把粗大的 旧锁，乍看上去似乎已和大门锈死在一起了——那纯粹是伪装。打扮成流浪汉模样的蝙蝠侠在他的座驾里按下一个钮，那大门就在巨响中升起来了。  
　　他开车的时候我一直不敢说话，通道很狭窄他又开得很快，每逢拐弯他都恶意地加速，让我紧张得缩起肩膀。车在仓库中停妥后我总算敢开口了：“这是什么地方？”可惜的是他并不回答我，只是从地上抓起一块干净的防雨布把车子遮起来。  
　　这个仓库跟一整个地下停车场差不多大，我目所能及的区域里就有十多个被同样的防雨布包裹起来的巨形物体，大小不一，形状也不同。我怀疑这是他的又一个 秘密基地，可他始终沉默着，我也不便追问。我帮他藏好车，他看看我，咳嗽了一声，变出一种带点西班牙腔的陌生嗓音来，吐字比较艰难，当然是故意的。  
　　“嘿，乔纳斐……”他望着我，眼睛眯着，却还是水汪汪的，仿佛那晚在棺材里那么湿润，“我手头干得都快冒烟儿啦，我们得先去想办法搞几个子儿。”  
　　我会过意来。他已进入角色，我也应当配合，这就是规则。“乔纳斐”是我现在的名字，我的代号，但我没有剧本，剧本我得现编，若我找不到感觉，保不齐他就会把我也罩上防雨布留在仓库里。  
　　我拉扯着大号外套的袖子，低着头酝酿了一下，抬头时我龇牙笑着，尽可能结结巴巴，“拉、拉瑞！”我用一种兴奋的、啄木头般的频率往外蹦着发音，“要、要不，我们一起去吃、吃披萨吧？我、我知道一家……”  
　　我猜这表演挺失败的。里昂先生向后倒退了一步。“哦。”他闷哼着，原地扭动了几下腰部和屁股，找了找感觉，然后就一直扭着往门口走。“跟上咯，”他发出嗤嗤的笑声，“我可怜的小乔纳斐。”  
　　我们从这个库房出去，往东又走了十分钟，穿过残旧的栅栏门，就出了厂区。我留意了一下草丛里掉落的铁牌，看到一个韦恩集团的标志。在我们眼前，赫然出 现一个高架铁路的站台，高耸在两条泥泞的街道之间。我们搭上城铁，往西南方向又坐了两站，在码头附近下车。这片地区的风景让我觉得很眼熟。我想了一想，记 起这是之前来过的商业街，布鲁斯化装成快递员骑机车载我。  
　　不过这一次，流浪汉里昂没有带我去昂贵餐馆用餐的可能，他领我在巷子里左拐右绕，直奔一幢十多层高的大楼。这幢楼是整个街区中最老的建筑之一，我抬头 第一眼就看到一个“卡珊德拉国际语言学校”的大广告牌，黄底黑字令人印象深刻。我们从车库的入口走进去，找到安全楼梯，又下了一层。在拐进一个照明较差的 走廊时，里昂先生突然向后伸过两根指头，在我的外套上勾了一下——他并不是要抓住我，似乎只是想要确认我是否就跟在后面。但在我开口询问他之前，他就又兀 自加快了步子把我甩下了。  
　　我们走进一个地下教室，看起来颇似一个中型礼拜堂，有很多排椅子，现在都空着，也不怎么整齐。地倒是扫得很干净。有几个跟我们打扮差不多的人躲在后排 打盹，躺着和坐着的人都有。最前排放着两张长桌，也像是礼拜堂会有的那种。从我的角度，能看到四五个年轻人正在整理成堆的印刷品，还有一个看着有四十岁的 胖子正坐在桌角上啃汉堡包。  
　　里昂先生扭着屁股晃进去，大声呼唤那个胖子：“喂，我说科林，今天有活儿吗？我手头紧。”  
　　胖子叼着一根生菜抬起头来，眼睛无神，停顿了几秒钟，把菜吸进嘴里：“拉瑞？是谁告诉我你又进去了？告诉我你不是‘老大哥’【注110】派回来卧底的吧？告诉我你才不是他的一只眼呢，不然我就把你的头咬下来夹在面包里。”  
　　“噢！”里昂先生把自己牛仔裤的两个口袋拉出来秀给他们看。他下流地上下左右摇摆，“你这猪脑袋，要是你的嘴巴实在很闲，我更情愿你过来花点功夫叼住我的小弟弟哩！看看，什么都没有。我的‘上周甜心’把我彻底掏空啦。”  
　　胖子沾着色拉酱的肥厚面颊抖动了一阵。“哼。”他朝我这边张望了一眼，把沾着色拉的手在裤腿上抹了两把，然后指着我问，“上周——甜心？看起来是腌渍过的限量版。”  
　　“得了吧，这是我弟弟乔纳斐。我以前跟你提过的，忘啦？”  
　　里昂先生向我招了招手，我迈着从未尝试过的小碎步走了进去，每一步都尽量使我的脚尖相对。这个姿势太恶心啦，我都不敢抬起头来查看观众们的表情。“嗨！我、我很高兴见、见到你！”我向胖子伸出一只手——有半只还缩在外套的袖子里。我只给了他我的手指尖。  
　　胖子嫌恶地皱了皱眉头，又狠狠地咬了一口汉堡包。“你们闻着都像……”我听见他感慨道。他打了不怎么响的响指，两个学生模样的男孩过来指引我到一边去领印刷品。我发现那正是我曾在广福记的玻璃橱窗上以及其他一些地方都见过的“黑暗骑士团”的海报。  
　　滴着血的蝙蝠标志。  
　　一个学生在我手上放了一叠，我估计有六十多张。  
　　“老规矩，20美分一张。扔垃圾桶的话，你知道的，蝙蝠侠都看着呢。”胖子说。  
　　“我至少需要20块。”里昂先生说，“再匀点儿给我。”  
　　另一个学生又在我手上加了一叠。他没有放稳，我就索性让它滑落了几张。“哦小心点儿！你是智障吗？”我因此多看了他两眼，他戴着眼镜，穿着朴素，鼻梁中间长着许多褐色的小雀斑，脸庞小小的还像个孩子。哪个妈咪的宝贝……他尖锐的嗓门儿活像个女孩。  
　　里昂先生向后排张望了一会儿，在上衣口袋里摸了一阵，掏出两根香烟。只有两根，而且看上去都快断了。“去外面等我，乔纳斐。”他向睡觉的流浪汉们走去，同时对我趾高气昂地吩咐道。  
　　我捧着一堆广告招贴画，其实很想把它们卷起来夹着走，不然这么平平地捧着，委实有点难受。出门前我用余光扫了一眼讲台，那里用一块旧绒布蒙着黑板，看不到后面的东西。  
　　里昂先生在我身后像模像样地嚷着：“动起来动起来！唉，你就不能把步子迈大点儿吗兄弟？真不敢相信我们是从一个子宫里钻出来的。”  
　　确实不是。我偷笑着，一出门就迅速贴着墙角，把这又硬又厚的一叠东西分成两份卷了起来。我贴墙站着等了十几分钟，我的“哥哥”才提着一个3M【注111】胶水的塑料桶并两把刷子走了出来。“走。”他一张嘴，我发现那鱼腥味之外又添上了一股浓浓的劣质烟草味。  
　　我们原路退出去，躲在一个无人的巷子里。里昂先生指导我先把海报分成四张一份粘贴在一起，平铺晾干后卷起来。“这样可以快点搞定。”他肃然道，满脸都写着“专业”二字。我暗自感慨这人确实有某种追求专业的癖好，连贴广告都能总结出种种经验。  
　　“我以为吸血鬼不抽烟。”我说。  
　　“刚才躺在最后一排睡觉的那个戴毛线帽子的人，就是在你公寓放炸弹的人。”他假装专注于刷胶水，让自己保持在一个稳定的距离之外，压低了声音说。  
　　“他竟然还好好的在这儿！”我很惊讶。我以为以吉姆·戈登表现给我看的那种架势，这人早该被请进黑门监狱了。  
　　“他够幸运，还好好地在这儿。”里昂先生从牙缝里挤出这句话，操起刷子又狠狠地一抹而下。胶水的痕迹非常均匀笔直，他的手还是很稳。  
　　我知道这份工作有多讨厌。几乎每个店家都对乱贴广告的流浪汉们围追堵截，巡警也会将这种不识好歹搅乱秩序的家伙直接拎进拘留所。但我并不担心，里昂先 生显然对此很有心得，一般都是他先负责将胶水刷完，我紧跟而上，迅速在他留下的胶印上把印刷物抹平，黏好就撤，绝不停留。我们荼毒了一整个商业区，一个半 小时后手中还剩下十七张。我展开其中一份仔细打量着：上面除了标志和大字，就只有几行小字印着紧接着四次集会的时间和地点。没有规律，也没其他信息。  
　　我把多出来的这份递给引我入行的那个混蛋：“以前我以为这是个粉丝会，现在看起来像是邪教。”  
　　“为什么？”他接过去，随手折了折塞在衣袋里。  
　　“哪个粉丝会一周活动两次？”我说，“真不敢相信我们在为邪教组织贴宣传海报。”  
　　“也许是秘密的工人党。”那混蛋又对我露出牙尖笑了，“密谋搞死布鲁斯·韦恩这种吸血的资本家，以及他的喉舌——《高谭公报》时事版。”他额外加重了“吸血”这个词组的读音。这个纯种的混蛋。  
　　“听起来逻辑没问题，理论也说得过去。”我把剩下的十六张给他看，“都贴满了，要换一条街吗？”  
　　“还有一家没贴过，刚才警察在那边转。”  
　　我恍然悟到他说的是“广福记”，现在已经开业了。“那是布鲁斯·韦恩的店。”我也刻意加重了“布鲁斯·韦恩”这个词组的读音。  
　　“是他的更要多贴几张才够劲。安啦，跟我来，我干过好多次了。”他扭着屁股大步流星，两把刷子都浸满胶水，把桶子直接扔进垃圾堆。  
　　我从来没见过哪个吸血的资本家在自己名下的餐厅橱窗上双手齐下，纵横交错，刷胶水刷得如此四倍欢快的。他简直要为此发明出一套舞步来了。  
　　我冲上去，按照惯例用力往玻璃上抹开印刷品——就在这一刻，还挂着“未到营业时间”瓷牌的餐厅里闪过几个女服务生的身影。其中一个身穿酒红色绣花短旗袍的少女指着我们尖叫起来，她绕过两张桌子奔向店门，在踹开门的同时还抄起了一张木椅。  
　　“晓维来了！跑！老弟！快跑！”里昂先生扔掉刷子，转身抓住我的手就跑了起来，我被他拖得连续绊了好几下才勉强把准方向掉过我的头来。我们像疯子一 样，被旗袍少女追得上气不接下气。最后我还听到身后传来一声脆响，拐弯时我瞟了一眼，发现晓维居然将那张沉重的木头椅子扔出了将近十米的距离，且砸得粉 碎。她站在餐馆门口，对着我们的背影破口大骂。那不仅是中文，可能还是某种蹊跷的方言，所以我一句都听不懂。  
　　“现在我相信你是吸血的资本家了。”后来我们一路逃上城铁，终于坐下时我在里昂先生的耳边偷偷喘气道，“你还雇佣神秘的中国功夫打手。”  
　　我的吸血狂人布鲁斯——我的拉瑞大混蛋——在座位上恶形恶状地抱着腿埋头闷笑。他笑了一会儿，毫无先兆地停下来，从外套的内袋里掏出两粒口香糖递给我一粒。“我们在格兰诺公园下。”他平静地说，“那儿有个电影院。我们一下午挣了20块，正好可以看场电影，克拉克。”  
　　哦。他又不是拉瑞·里昂了。他也不是韦恩或者蝙蝠侠。他可能是布鲁斯，又可能是他幻想中的另一个角色。但是他将我此刻的角色定位为克拉克。  
　　我听见他的心脏止不住地跳起来，激越地，比奔跑时更甚。只不过是看场电影……他不知道我有多希望能去电影院看一场电影。我是说……和他一起。这本该是 我的计划……他可能真有魔法，又或者他有办法侵入我的电脑，发现了我写给爸爸的信……像格雷曾告诉我的那样——在高谭，没有什么瞒得过蝙蝠侠的眼睛。  
　　唉，随便怎样都好。  
　　起源是怎样并不重要。有很多事动机好得不得了，在慢慢走着的路上就要变样，等结局降临更是惨不忍睹。这样的事我见过太多次了，比如我选择离开露易丝， 到高谭来，不是为了要像现在这样的，我也完全想不到现在这样。我想要和布鲁斯一起看电影，从共骑机车以来，从认出他以来，从命不久矣以来，这是我毫无任何 杂质的，最单纯的一个念头。无论如何，能在没有改变以前实现它都是好的。  
　　两个钟头以前我们还在培训学校阴森森不透风的地下室里，对着流浪汉、疯狂粉丝和一堆病态的传单。两个钟头以后我们就能肩并肩坐在电影院里了。这是吃晚 饭的时段，放映厅没有满席，我们坐在最前排的中间。那一整排只有我们俩，暖气一直对着我们吹，让人呼吸困难。音响就在脚底下振动不休。太疯狂了。  
　　除了两张票之外，套着里昂皮的布鲁斯还买了一份超大桶的爆米花给我。  
　　“这不只20块了。”我比划了一下那个桶，说。  
　　“嗯，没错。”他恬不知耻地微笑着，比之前我见过的任何时候都要迷人得多，“我出来时还从科林那猪脑袋的口袋里多捞了张20块钱。”  
　　因这不道德的行为，我在电影院的走廊里就亲吻了他。  
　　短短的一秒钟，灯光昏暗。没有见证人。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注108】：这两句话除却代词性别外完全就是美国当代推理小说作家劳伦斯·布洛克作品《八百万种死法》的第一句。所以后一节CK直接说这不是劳伦斯·布洛克的小说，但又几似小说中才有的镜头。  
　　【注109】：Jim Carrey，好莱坞喜剧影星，以夸张的动作和表情表演见长。曾在蝙蝠侠与罗宾中饰演谜语人。  
　　【注110】：看过《1984》的都知道。“老大哥”是其中虚构出来的集权体制的最高代表，后常被犬儒主义者视为斗争对象。  
　　【注111】：全称明尼苏达矿务及制造业公司(Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Corporation)，于一九O二年在美国明尼苏达州成立，是一家历史悠久的多元化跨国企业。3M出产各种胶。


	25. Chapter 25

Greg Beinstein's Transcripts  
　　  
　　下为笔录及录音整理内容：  
　　询问次数：第一次  
　　询问时间：20XX年4月19日10:08am至20XX年4月19日11:03am  
　　询问地点：高谭市警署重案调查A组  
　　询问人：芮妮·蒙托亚  哈维·布洛克  
　　记录人员：迈克尔·罗连慕斯  
　　被询问人：格里戈·贝因斯坦因  曾用名（别名、绰号）：白毛泰坦  性别：男  
　　出生年月：197X年6月5日  国籍：意大利  学历：无  政治倾向：无  
　　社会保险号：XXXXXXXXX（已查明系近期伪造）  
　　就职：无  
　　住址及电话：无  
　　违法犯罪经历：六次盗窃、一次入室盗窃、两次涉嫌盗窃、一次携带违禁药品、三次涉嫌抢劫、一次非法使用枪支、十二次治安拘留  
　　是否具备阅读英语能力：有  是否具备听、说英语能力：有  
　　是否怀孕或哺乳未满一周婴儿：无  是否限制行为能力：无  
　　心理评估情况：待测  是否患有严重生理疾病：无  药检情况：LSD阳性  
　　治安拘留被询问人：4月19日01:54am到达  
　　拘留原因：涉嫌非法斗殴、传播违禁药品、故意伤害  
　　本人签名：格里戈·贝因斯坦因  
　　  
　　1.已宣读权力与义务（该部分略）。  
　　2. 涉案相关询问录音（未整理版）：  
　　问：老泰坦，又见面了，稍微有点儿快不是吗？  
　　答：……我不认识你——你们——上次不是你们俩。没这个大奶子的娘们儿……（惊叫，椅子摩擦地板的声音）  
　　……  
　　问：4月18日10:00pm至4月19日01:50am你在什么地方。  
　　答：我——哎哟——你们一直都知道呀……我就在那地方，哪儿都去不成，不然你们怎么每次一抓我就一个准儿呢？你们就会冲着我来……我比较好捏是么？（声音顿住，咳嗽）……去抓蝙蝠侠成么？求求你们了！  
　　问：你不是蝙蝠侠的超级粉丝么？你逢人就说，还有“黑暗拯救世界”这个口号，你没少到处乱贴海报。  
　　答：……我总得混口饭吃。  
　　问：你想被立刻遣回去的话就继续跟我们耍花腔。当然咯，移民局手上有的是高谭的旧案，堆积成山，我们可能更乐意把你送进“黑门”去服侍你前前前任老板。听说他是个同性恋加虐待狂？  
　　答：谢谢了两位……其实那不要紧，我从来都不是他的菜。  
　　问：但我们可以暗示他住黑门饭店休假的当儿你搞过他那根菜。  
　　答：见鬼……到底要我招啥啊你们倒是说呀。  
　　问：你这回再敢乱招供的话我们就送你进去跟他喜相逢。先回答这个问题：你跟“黑暗骑士团”什么关系？  
　　答：我帮他们发传单，他们管三顿饭。我他妈亏很大的，就帮忙扫扫地的也管饭。  
　　问：还真是“黑暗拯救世界”？开玩笑吧，比社会福利机构还到位哪？  
　　答：至少那真是养活不少人……我估计背后有人给钱，你们懂的。  
　　问：你是磕了药么？说话还挺清醒的。  
　　答：我说了我真没嗑，可是进来就得撒尿不是？操，然后你们又说我……（挪凳子）哎呀别照我，我承认我嗑了还不行吗……  
　　问：你还真是一句老实话都没有。  
　　答：我说实话你们也不信，说假话也不信，我告诉你们我受够了，你们这些说英语的条子！别照我！我真的受够了（意大利语，情绪激动）！直接给我个子儿让我去见吃红烩牛肉【注112】的上帝得了。（拳头砸桌子的声音）  
　　问：哈维！哈维你别管他……我们问我们的。贝因斯坦因先生，现有多人的证言表明，你与今天凌晨卡珊德拉语言学校大楼的枪击案有关，这是我们现在把你控 制在这里的原因。我希望你能配合调查，因为就我手上的证据看来，这起枪击案与4月6日凌晨东区的另一起案件可能有直接关系。你做了什么自己知道，贝因斯坦 因先生。还有你嗑没嗑药，呵，这个嘛正如你所想的，撒尿一测就明明白白的了。很遗憾你真的磕了。我们之所以还在这里陪你耽误时间，不是想塞把枪在你手里给 你弄张“大牢通信证”，我们是想要救你的命。  
　　答：……那两个见鬼的炸弹不是我放的。  
　　问：事实上我们一个字都还没提到4月6日的爆炸案呢，贝因斯坦因先生。  
　　答：……（长时间的沉默，呻吟）把那个拿远点，该死！我的眼睛快要流血了！  
　　问：的确有人流血，可一直都不是你。那本该是你吧，先生？有个证人说看见科林·迭亚戈向你开了三枪。  
　　答：……科林？这不可能吧？我知道他恶心我，但是谁他妈不恶心我呢？这个城市？你们？所有人？谁他妈不恶心我呢？不恶心我是假的，都他妈是假的！你们以为我不知道？以为我都他妈不知道？你们这些——（椅子的声音，撞击闷响，金属撞击声）  
　　问：……（喘气声）别管他，LSD反应，未满12小时，他现在看你还是绿的【注113】——贝因斯坦因先生，请你配合一点，你不想来个阿克汉姆一日游吧？不用谢我，其实你我都清楚，对阿克汉姆而言，你还未够班。但我们可以请那边的大夫来评估你的心理，想试试看吗？  
　　答：科林……那该死猪脑袋看我就是一滩鼻涕，他利用我。孩子……我什么都知道。我又不笨。你跟我女儿差不多大，我可以这么称呼你啦。  
　　问：你上次进来时说你没有女儿。  
　　答：我是没有女儿……那就是儿子？我儿子跟你差不多大，小丫头。我儿子有合法身份，他跟他妈在一起。他会读大学的……我也读过大学，谁在乎这个？一开始我去找工作，他们说没有保险号的人学历也是假的。你刚才填表也在“没有学历”那格给我打的勾，别以为我不知道。  
　　问：……你学过什么的？能问问么？  
　　答：机电一体化。你听过CAM【注114】吗？还有PLC【注115】？那边死胖子你听过吗？老子可是这方面的高手。  
　　问：芮妮你让开，让我来拾掇拾掇他。（椅子蹭地板的声音）  
　　问：哈维你先等等！贝因斯坦因先生，很抱歉我们从未了解过你。可是，我必须要说，你现在说的每一句话我都无法相信，你的尿检呈阳性，你甚至连你子女的性别都弄不清楚。  
　　答：……因为那不再是我的了。我什么都没有，小妞。可能我还有一点恐惧，一点怕痛、怕死、怕饿……此外我什么都没有了。没有儿子，没有女儿，没有老 婆，一切你们觉得是好的正常的东西——很多年了，孩子。那是很多、很多年。你懂吗孩子？我跟他们是不一样的，每个人，那些有名有姓的神经病……  
　　问：格里戈·贝因斯坦因不是你的真名吗？也许你该告诉我你的真名，我可以帮助你。  
　　答：格里戈·贝因斯坦因当然不是我的真名……这不是我——我是——另一个格里戈·贝因斯坦因。那才是——我。你他妈不会懂的……该死。他们叫我白毛泰 坦，以前叫我这个的时候，对我还算客气……我本可以是另外一个样子……该死。你知道什么叫泰坦吗？你知道他们为啥叫我泰坦？  
　　问：泰坦是一种怪物，贝因斯坦因先生。我还知道泰坦尼克【注116】。  
　　答：……孩子，泰坦尼克沉了。泰坦尼克在第一次处女航中就沉没了因此全世界永远记得她，为她勾画传奇，写爱情故事，编造电影，赔上无数金钱眼泪。如果 泰坦尼克号不沉，一直不沉一直不沉一直不沉，她的豪华内置终成旧梦，她的金属外表逐渐斑驳，她没有速度保证，只是人工钢铁构造的巨物，早晚有一天人人厌倦 宁可追求效率，公司破产或出卖，她也无所适从……她红颜老去常年泊在海湾里，连毁掉她都要费他妈的一堆力气和人工——她已经没用了，不是美皇后而是老太 婆，但把她操烂也得砸钱。根本没人愿意花这笔钱，孩子。谁会花钱来买我的命啊。  
　　问：……你看过那电影？莱昂纳多演的那个老片子？你喜欢它是吗？  
　　答：我向我前妻求婚是在看完那片子以后。那时她答应了，三年六个月后我们到了美国，你晓得的，怀揣美梦，但不合法。一年后她嫁了个美国人，人家帮她把问题解决啦。  
　　问：……贝因斯坦因先生，你必须跟我们说实话，关于爆炸案，还有枪击案。真相在你的脑袋里，先生。我可以明确地告诉你，你必定会被送去黑门监狱，最迟 48小时以后。公诉人将对你提起公诉，最坏的情况，你会面临一级谋杀指控，这指控有很大可能被坐实！因为有交通录像证明你是三个最有可能放炸弹的人之一， 剩下来的工作得看鉴证组的结果。当然，你体内的药效过去之后我们还会再度询问你，并带你去做心理评估。我也不妨告诉你，心理评估不在阿克汉姆，你真的未够 班。现在，我的实话都说完了，你的呢？来交换吧。  
　　答：……你们这一手我他妈熟悉得很，好警察坏警察。没有人想干死我，刚才我说了，我啥都不是了，干死我还不如留着我，谁能有我耐操呢。我觉得他们想干死的是拉瑞·里昂。  
　　问：芮妮，你等等，我来——有四个人看到拉瑞·里昂被击中了。他的尸体还未找到。但其中有三个人，你听好——药检正常的三个人——一致咬定开枪打他的人是你。你还有啥好说的？  
　　答：……他还活着。  
　　问：我告诉你，我一年对付的一百个凶手，其中有80个都会在头一次的问询中跟我说他以为他的受害人还活着。  
　　答：……拉瑞·里昂根本不是人，他要怎么死？  
　　问：……你又想耍花腔了是吧？请继续，瞧着，录着呢。你就尽管编。  
　　答：我说的是真的，拉瑞不是人。他弟弟乔纳斐也不是人……他是……我的上帝啊……我的上帝啊我想起来了！那是犹大和圣子耶稣，我不会看错。上帝真的存在，上帝在黑暗里……我的上帝……（椅子倒下的声音）  
　　问：我看可以结束了哈维……他的精神崩溃了。  
　　问：不，让他说。什么装疯卖傻的咱们没见过啊。来啊，继续说。迈克尔，帮他把椅子放好，让他坐下继续编。  
　　答：（声音剧烈颤抖）……我的上帝在黑暗里……流血……不，你们不会懂的。我知道黑暗骑士团是怎么回事……蝙蝠侠是假的，但圣子真的存在。圣子在黑暗 里流血啦……炸弹是我放的，他们说我会看见烟花。你见过烟花吗小女孩？我见到了，在我放了炸弹之后……没有人逼迫我，我从一开始就知道了，师父看穿我的本 质，看穿格里戈·贝因斯坦因里面的泰坦。但炸弹，这是天授，没有人知道我会修改那个程序，改了时间，他们以为我什么都不懂呢。我也读过大学的，小妞。他们 因为我没有身份证明就不用我。  
　　问：他是说炸弹是他放的吗——  
　　问：嘘，别打断他。  
　　答：……我想要不朽。师父许诺给我真正的不朽，我亲眼看到圣子在黑暗中。他的圣血能洗清一切……  
　　问：你开枪打拉瑞·里昂就是把他当做祭物了是吗？  
　　答：我没有开枪打他。他和他弟弟……不，他和他的神在一起。是他们来找我，说有人要干掉我。他还骗我说了好多渎神的话啊……上帝啊！  
　　问：你们说了什么？  
　　答：他告诉我他和乔纳斐上过床，他真是个恶棍，他说得像真的一样，我想那都是骗人的……拉瑞是个同性恋……啊不，也可能是双性恋，谁知道，他的情人遍布东区，我就认识好几个。我可不是基佬呀，长官，我有过老婆！  
　　问：这下我知道动机了，又是恐同。  
　　答：我可不恐同，长官，我真心喜欢拉瑞。我喜欢拉瑞因为他每次都给我烟抽，他把我当个人物，我说什么屁话他都愿意听着。在师父找到我以前，只有拉瑞。 我只有拉瑞。我抽过各种好烟……拉瑞给我的是最次的一种。但这不一样，长官，这不一样。我知道为何上帝选中了拉瑞而不是我，我知道这不一样。  
　　问：（脚步声）……鉴证科出结果了……让我们来看看——枪上有你的指纹，贝因斯坦因先生。你的，指纹。  
　　答：他们打了拉瑞以后把枪放在我手里的。他们戴手套，我不戴。别以为我不懂。  
　　问：你得想办法证实这个事情，不然你的麻烦就大了。  
　　答：……我本来准备打他的，那时我以为他们说的都是真的，等我干完了这个他们就会来接我。他们看了我一会儿，把枪交给我，说这是师父的意思。他们已经 打了他好几枪，光科林就打了三枪……那时拉瑞就挡在我前头所以我知道……噢！噢天哪！我的上帝！我见鬼的——上帝！我想起来啦！那几枪是冲我来的！我懂 了！拉瑞救了我——是他救了我！我居然还差一点——我差一点补他一枪！我真该死……  
　　问：他们是谁？  
　　答：除了科林以外我一个都不认识。他们是跟着师父的。  
　　问：芮妮，你打电话把这个告诉审科林·迭亚戈那组。出去打……（脚步声）现在我来帮你整理一下，你声称你放置了4月6日的炸弹，昨夜你被枪击，你的朋 友拉瑞·里昂——这个人也跟你一样没有入境记录和身份证明，我不能排除他是虚构的——他为你挡枪，然后一个叫做“师父”的人和他的手下给你一把凶器，你就 拿着这凶器去杀拉瑞·里昂？  
　　答：死胖子，“师父”是个尊称，跟“神父”差不多。  
　　问：我有看中国功夫片。师父就是亚洲人的黑手党教父，我懂，嗯哼？要是你没别的可说，我看就先画押吧哥们儿。我搭档是个好心肠的女孩子，她会同情你现 编的爱情故事，给你点儿好颜色看。换我才不信哩。我早看透了你们这帮装疯卖傻的垃圾。迈克尔，把笔给他。我记得你是会拼自己的名字的，格里戈。  
　　答：……我没杀拉瑞·里昂。他根本没有死。因为他不是人。  
　　问：对啦，你们都不是人，是吸血鬼、狼人、狮子王、泰坦……还有啥？异型大战钢铁战士还是生化危机？  
　　答：我是说他真的不是人……圣子将他救去巷子里，他们给我枪我就追过去。我才是犹大……我忘恩负义！我瞄准他……圣子……乔纳斐的后脑勺……我知道怎 么瞄，我的枪法还很准呢！我瞄准他准备先干掉他，我的手指差一点就按扳机了……我看见拉瑞撕开自己的衣裳，露出胸膛……他手指的投影在墙壁上变长……变成 树根那样，他把他插进自己的胸膛里面……他……他是个活鬼！我亲眼看到他把自己的心给挖出来了！  
　　问：他怎么了？哈维，我才出去了一会儿……他要把自己的脸挖破了。  
　　问：不要管他，LSD反应。等他说完让他签个字儿就完事儿。现在不要去管他，他们都有表演癖。他们这种人……  
　　答：不，长官！我亲眼看见的！乔纳斐就在那里划破了他的手，他的血流下来，黑暗里就是黑颜色……我亲眼看见拉瑞跪在地上舔他的手腕……他得救了，我还 没有……长官。我丢下枪，冲过去。师父说鲜血即生命，我也要喝一口，我也想不朽！……我被忘记很久了……我也想喝一口……可我到那里，那才不过五十米…… 没有……三十米？……他们消失了……天堂的门关上啦，长官，我们都被丢下了。  
　　问：我受不了了，哈维。把笔给他，结束掉这个。让他们给他弄点儿镇静剂吧，求你了搭档，别折磨他了。  
　　问：好吧，算你好运，老杂碎！但一定还有下一回。没准儿俩小时后我们吃了饭再见。大爷我今儿就跟你卯上了。至于现在，签字吧——快签!  
　　  
　　  
　　【注112】：一种意式菜肴烹调方法，用牛肉、胡萝卜、土豆、洋葱、红葡萄酒、香叶、黄酒、精盐、胡椒粉、牛肉清汤等一起炸、煮、熬制成的味道浓厚醇香的菜肴。  
　　【注113】：LSD配方不一定，一般指的是麦角酸二乙基酰胺25号，但本文中指的是类似的迷幻剂，比如Batman Begins电影中提到的那种蓝色花头制成的不便定义的迷幻药物。LSD服用后半小时到一小时内便会起效，效果能维持12小时左右，服药后有人视觉增强， 呈青绿色的暖色调。  
　　【注114】：Computer Aided Manufacturing，计算机辅助制造。即将计算机应用于制造生产过程的过程或系统。  
　　【注115】：Programmable Logic Controller，可编程逻辑控制器，一种数字运算操作的电子系统，专为在工业环境应用而设计。  
　　【注116】：RMS Titanic的翻译为皇家邮轮泰坦尼克号，是当时世界上最大、最豪华的轮船，1909年3月31日开始建造，1912年4月10日首航，四天后撞上冰山沉没。


	26. Chapter 26

Two Muos for An Event  
　　  
 **克拉克·肯特部分为手写：**  
 **现在的时间是4月19日03:15pm，今天浓云密布，气温很高，但不见艳阳。**  
　　  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩部分为录音：  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年4月21日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年4月20日01:53am  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年4月19日11:06pm  
　　日志编号：SUPERMAN_00001  
　　记录模式：系统自动记录  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　  
　　（以下内容皆为节选)  
 **我必须记录4月18日夜里发生的事情，即便这是我最后一次作为克拉克·肯特在这个本子上以正常的方式书写文字。感谢一个吻给我勇气，布鲁斯吻在我的眼皮上，啊，他真是个疯子。**  
 **我是个怪物而他是个疯子。**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　11:06——  
　　系统，从即时起建立一个文件夹，设为绝密，永久性屏蔽一切非本机访问。采用音频密码，启动录音，开始：巴别塔【Tower of Babel】。  
　　重复录音：巴别塔。  
　　测试第一遍：巴别塔。  
　　测试第二遍：巴别塔。  
　　可以了。  
　　所有的假设都必须推倒重来，糟糕的情况。克拉克有极大可能是超人本体。至少我个人认定他就是本体。  
　　如果复制体能复制到这个地步，他们就没有任何必要封印隐藏他的能力了……留着会有无穷功用。显然。  
　　明天我将带他去见卢瑟。也许我该先征求克拉克的意见，不过这样会使震骇效果降低。让卢瑟和他都没有心理准备更易得到测试的最佳效果。  
　　……我能保护他。  
　　至少在卢瑟面前。当然了。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **未告知布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德即离开庄园是我的错。**  
 **上帝啊……告诉我这不是真的。告诉我我还在4月18日凌晨的旧梦里好吗？然而看着美梦渐渐变成噩梦难道不是生命必行的规律吗？我早就知道事情太好了总是要出岔子的。**  
 **私自离开庄园是我的错，我接到一个电话……现在也没办法解释了。蝙蝠侠也不是无所不知，今天早晨布鲁斯显然也远远地躲着我了不是吗……虽然只有几秒钟 的时间。我知道他是那么好，他是克服了怎样的恐惧来面对我的呢？今天过得太可怕了。我不知道什么时候就会把我眼前的一切都毁了！**  
 **给我点儿办法让我冷静一下……我必须坚持把这个写完。**  
 **妈妈。爸爸。布鲁斯。露易丝。安琪拉。**  
 **布鲁斯。布鲁斯。布鲁斯。**  
 **唉……我总是把他的名字写得很丑。也许将来他看到了会松一口气，这么看起来我是永远没办法模仿他的签名的。**  
 **我接到格雷的电话。手机。上次我草草拒绝探视之后，这还是他头一次打我的电话，老实说我很开心！我当时真的很开心。他的电话来的正是时候，我已经受够 现在的状态了，需要一点外来的东西刺激刺激……不是说跟布鲁斯在一起不好，我是说，在有限的活动空间里，对着有限的人，作为一个病人，被好吃好喝地照顾 着……我曾走遍世界，我从不缺活动力……我不习惯，仅仅是还没有习惯。前两天我还在想呢，要是我习惯了会不会对离开这个庄园都怀有莫大的恐惧感？**  
 **格雷在电话里说话很谨慎，是那种生嫩的，你听一听就能觉察出的刻意模仿的谨慎。他问我人在哪里，有什么打算。我含糊地回答说快要到很远的地方去旅行了，是我从没去过的地方，换个地方换换心情，没准儿还能换换身份。他体贴地没有追问。接着我又问他最近过得怎么样。**  
 **他说工作很忙，不过晚上有时参加一些小集会，黑暗骑士团啦什么的，满街都是广告的。**  
 **我熟悉那个态度，那种风格的欲言又止。我曾经要好的朋友和同事，搞不好正在做我做过的事——格雷很可能正在调查我的爆炸案。我知道他有多关心身边的 人，我还是他的主编的短暂岁月里，他对我从无怨言，处处照应我。我已经失去一次救助我身边人的机会了，安琪拉还在医院里躺着，面临第二次的手术。我擅自追 查车祸的结果是连累半条街被炸成废墟，至少十个人重伤，更多的人轻伤或受到惊骇……一个孩子险些丧命。格雷是高谭人，他的家人都在这个城市里生活，如果他 和他的父母……**  
 **爆炸案的凶手就在黑暗骑士团的集会地点藏着。**  
 **我不敢再想下去了。我记得黑暗骑士团最近一次的集会时间正是18日夜里十点，当时是八点多我立刻去蝙蝠洞里找布鲁斯。**  
 **他不在。蝙蝠侠出去了，或者拉瑞·里昂。我当时什么都不知道，但我看见我用来假扮乔纳斐的那套行头就摆在工作台上。**  
　　……  
　　  
　　11:23——  
　　有人要杀格里戈·贝因斯坦因，这个消息我在克拉克住进庄园的第二天就知道了。在我的TDK_00255号日志里也有记录。  
　　当时我听到的消息不确切，捕风捉影而已。但我估计的基本无错，后来也在吉姆·戈登的私人电脑里得到了证实：老格里戈出没在伯爵街上时，被交通摄像头捕捉到了。  
　　没有悬念。甚至没有更深刻的理由。用完就弃。  
　　道上迟迟没有收买记录。  
　　若是没鼻子诺瓦克的人，或者曼克林兄弟，即便是内部消化，也一定会留下这样的记录，有谣言纷纷。  
　　企鹅人更不用说，他总是用钱解决。  
　　这恰好证实了我的另一个猜想：是我的制造者制造了近期一系列的地下交易。比金钱更稳定的收买方式，是心理、信仰、认同感、精神关怀……加上迷幻剂和催眠术，这是他们惯使的伎俩。  
　　我可以在卡珊德拉学校楼下，在他们的“教堂”里安装监控设备。但我不能在格里戈的身上加装这类东西。我提示了戈登，他也认为有必要在这家伙被灭口前收网。可是没有证据，他在48小时后又会被放回高谭密林，他招惹了的猛兽就在林丛间虎视眈眈。  
　　警方加快盘查后，我注意到科林·迭亚戈开始配枪，同时，近期的集会录像中出现了几个我从未见过的身影。新人？新到从未在高谭露过面？可疑。  
　　反复播放4月5日报业大厦的录像，使我得出一个更令人焦躁的结果：当天没有任何“外来者”进入15层时事版。另一名凶手必是可以自由出入，也不会引起任何注意的大厦员工，保安、记者、编辑、物业经理……这就是渗透。  
　　他们已经来了，而我依然把握不了更多。  
　　4月16日我亲自去语言学校地下室确认了格里戈的安全。他对自己正面临的苦境一无所知。他们长期对他用药，可能是当年捕获我之后，曾对我使用过的那种。出于我不清楚的原因，我已经免疫了。现在格里戈的精神非常不稳定，他对我也不再坦率。现在杀死他是很容易的。  
　　杀死一个无亲无故没有良好记录和合法身份的神志不清的意大利老男人。刽子手也许根本不会为此怀抱一丝愧疚。我知道他们的思维模式，仪式般的做派……殉 道感，那是一定有的……崇高的词汇让杀戮变得美好了。自欺欺人。煽动。把自己对命运的看法凌驾于他人的生命之上。散布仁慈。驱邪扶正。复仇和被复仇。爱怎 么说都行。  
　　我不能肯定他们还是人类，也无法基于人类社会的道德和律法来针对此事作出反应。但格里戈·贝因斯坦因目前还是个活人，只不过绝望得像个死人。这并不代表着他就必须变成一个死人。  
　　我知道格里戈可能更恨我。在……那时候。没有理由，我没对他做任何事，我也和他一样一无所有……不，我比他多拥有一项，只有一项。一目了然。可是他没有。然后他就会因此仇视我。  
　　……克拉克不会懂的。他最好永远都不要懂。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **我不是完全没想到会在那里遇到布鲁斯。而且我在路上其实设想过的，若是遇到他，他会是什么造型？甩着皮鞭的蝙蝠侠？——老天啊我是怎么写下这个的……拉瑞·里昂，一身鱼腥，我已经熟悉了，我还很喜欢呢……我是说他扮演里昂先生那个说话做事的调调……**  
 **不是蝙蝠侠，这个晚上他是里昂先生。怒不可遏的里昂先生。**  
 **他本来蜷缩在最后一排，和那个戴毛线帽子的凶手挤在一起。我进去的时候，演讲已经开始了，不过会场里还是没什么秩序。前排坐的都是年轻人，看上去还比较整齐。我发现格雷不在这里。**  
 **空气里满布一种辛香料的气味，让人不快，不过我对自己说我是可以忽略它的。**  
 **后排都是些我没怎么接触过的人种，黑人、嬉皮士、流浪汉……跟最前面清一色的学生模样的孩子毫无共通点。刚进去时我站在墙边犹豫着是要插到中间躲起来，还是到后排去跟里昂先生打个招呼。**  
 **过了半分钟，有个染黄毛的黑人过来拍我的胳膊，下手很重，我一转脸，正对上他肥厚的嘴唇。他的嘴唇凸出来很大一块，很难忽略掉，那彰显着他的血统。“乔纳斐，拉瑞让你过去坐。”他往后排那边歪了一下头。**  
 **我紧张极了。我不知道要怎么解释。我在蝙蝠洞里找到了其他的出口，这本来也不难……从内部出去，要比从外部进来容易得多。那里有很多出口，不需要催眠透视的魔法我就能找到。阿尔弗雷德曾私下告诉过我其中一两个的密码——“以防万一”。他是为了保护我。**  
 **我真的没想到在这里会撞见布鲁斯，我被逮个正着。连带着我等于是把阿尔弗雷德也出卖了……那时我多傻啊，还在为这样的事情烦恼着。我混乱地想着，至少布鲁斯绝不可能解雇阿尔弗雷德，他最多是重设密码，把我彻底赶出去。**  
 **我一边紧张地靠近蝙蝠洞真正的主人，一边用最愚蠢的思维在脑袋里编造谎话。我想了很多好听的台词，比如“我只是担心你” ……还有更好听的，我可以归罪于曾经施加于我身的午夜魔法，它又一次应命而来，指引了我什么的。等我终于走到了最后一排，站在离里昂先生只隔两个空座的地 方时，我否决了所有的谎言。我的直觉告诉我我是骗不了他的，胡说八道只能让我彻底失去被他重新信任的机会。**  
 **我看见他用拉瑞·里昂病态的脸愤怒地瞪着我，那种愤怒是真实的，一闪而过。接下来他向我伸出一根手指，摆了个要我噤声的姿势，用屁股蹭着椅子向我挪了 一格，伸手钳住了我的手腕。“乔纳斐……”他的眼睛又眯起来了，如同所有擅长救场的职业演员一样，成功地藏起了他的愤怒。但他演得并不成功，他懒洋洋的样 子一下就让我想起来棺材里的布鲁斯。他拉着我的手，拽我坐下，然后把我的那只手揣进了怀里，在夹克的衣襟里。**  
 **“……你的手冰凉。”他用梦游似的声音说。**  
 **他喜怒无常。我不敢开口也不敢乱动，只是隔着他对那凶手点了点头。我把我的眼皮死命抻着，用精神病人才会有的那种眼神瞪他，不知道学得到底像不像，我只能肯定地说那人看起来不像是认得我的样子。**  
 **那人跟着台上人说话的节奏，在椅子上扭动。台上是那个叫做科林的胖子，还穿着昨天那一身，只是多套了件印着黑暗骑士团标志的外套。教室里灯光昏暗，那 个标志反而特别明亮，那只莹蓝的蝙蝠正滴着血，看得人很不舒服。他在开一些不咸不淡的玩笑，有的玩笑真的很老了，还有点色，底下的有人因此发出嘘声，不过 没人站起来离开。**  
 **“拉、拉瑞……”我轻声喊。我感觉他把我的手捏得更紧了，于是我闭上了嘴巴。**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　11:54——  
　　我感染以后，直觉变得异乎寻常地准。我总觉得这个晚上肯定要来点儿刺激的，克拉克就出现了。在卡珊德拉那个地下室，集会现场。我真想掐住他的脖子把他丢出去。  
　　他站在那里太格格不入了，他难道完全没有感觉吗？那不是他这种人该去的地方。这个晚上我需要跟格里戈形影不离，保证他能活到午夜以后。这个会场的空气 中显然有类似LSD成分的混合剂，一点钟，系统会给戈登打电话。一个钟头左右查处。我将把格里戈安全地交到重案组的手上，然后脱身。所有的预案中都没有克 拉克。  
　　我意识到我可能犯了个极大的错误，而且之前已经有很多征兆了我却没有引起重视。我居然能以为克拉克是安于现状的，他会老老实实在庄园里呆着，陪阿尔弗 雷德看一晚上的侦探剧。阿尔弗雷德搞不好正以为他是和我在一起的，是我自己给他埋下了这种“可以信任克拉克·肯特”的心理误区。克拉克辜负了我的信任…… 不过我也没指望过。他毕竟是个记者，现在他是身家不错的自由撰稿人……他给纽约时报写评。黑暗骑士团的影响早就突出高谭去了，搞不好他是专门来这儿体验一 把的，就给我逮了个正着。  
　　我瞪了他一眼，他露出了乔纳斐绝不该有的尴尬表情。我承认我当时很紧张。那几个我从未直面过的生面孔就坐在这个会场内，有两三秒，我全副的心神都用来思考该用什么样的方法——既能同时保证克拉克和格里戈的安全，又不会让他们在这里提到爆炸案这个词。  
　　首先得让克拉克别站在那儿了，科林·迭亚戈已经在看他。科林是看不出什么来的，他也是个卒子。可科林都能注意到的异常，他背后的人必然也能注意得到。  
　　我让拉瑞·里昂的一个老朋友，卖报纸的格桑多过去领人。“那就是我弟弟乔纳斐，”我跟他说，“他有点小毛病，你看出来没？我老妈以前在家里哭成泪人。幸亏她死得早，感谢上帝！”  
　　我从未跟任何人说过我那个虚构的弟弟有轻微智障的毛病。不过我有办法让每个人都往那上面想。格桑多用同情的目光看着克拉克，他坚信白人都是从血里就坏 了，乔纳斐·里昂正是这带着病菌的血统的受害者……格桑多讨厌所有的白种人，除了我，因为每当他流露出这种荒谬的信仰时我总是顺着他。  
　　“可怜的孩子。”他嘟哝着，帮了我这个忙。这比我亲自去要好得多，我注意到科林把脸转回去了，这个小插曲再也不会引起他的关注。  
　　两分钟后，克拉克安全地坐在我左边，格里戈安全地坐在我右边。情况当时还不算太坏。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **科林从台上下来以后，时间可能过了半个钟头，或者更久一点，有些人就这么走了。布鲁斯拉着我离开那个教室，回到地面。他走得很急，紧紧攥着我的手，我只好顺从他。我们一回到地面，他就往我手心里塞了一张揉得破破烂烂的一百美元。**  
 **“沿着巷子一直往前，第一个路口右拐，叫出租车回去，马上。”他的每一个字都是恶狠狠地摩擦出来的，像砾石相撞凿出的火星。**  
 **我试图跟他解释。我说：“阿尔弗雷德不知道这事，是我自己要来这里，因为……”唉，他完全听不进去，我只要一开口他就瞪我，态度坏得没法形容。他不用 开口，他的眼神已经说明了一切，那眼神就在说：“我就知道给你知道一点儿事儿你就会一心一意地跑来挖新闻，我不再信任你了肯特。”**  
 **我觉得这种时候再不解释清楚，以后他就更听不进去了。所以我自顾自继续往下说：“我不是要挖新闻，我也不是你养在家里的拉布拉多，我有朋友，我以为我的朋友很危险……”**  
 **他猛地抓住我的脸，手很用力，他使我的脸颊感到疼了。他用力抓住我的脸让我无法再吐字，然后他用一个吻彻底堵住了我的嘴。**  
 **太疯狂了。他是个疯子。我们衣衫破旧，脏得不得了，他的假胡子油腻腻的，脸上伪装过敏的粉末气味刺鼻。第一次这样假扮后我们一起洗澡，那时他也吻我， 是很温柔的。现在这个完全不同，他吻着我好像是最后一次，他的门牙隔着我们彼此的皮肉狠狠地撞在我的牙刃上。我瞪大眼睛，看见他的表情狰狞，眼神狂躁非 常。**  
 **如果那真的是我们的最后一次亲吻可能会仁慈些。于是我知道这肯定不是最后一次。**  
 **几秒钟的事。几秒钟他就放开了我。**  
 **“马上滚。”他说。**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　00:18——  
　　大约12点钟，我把克拉克带出了集会的地方，给他一百块附带一个吻，用我那会儿能表现出来的最大程度的客气地请他赶紧叫个的士滚回庄园去。  
　　他还比较清醒，跟其他明显中了毒的人不太一样。不用什么理论我也能猜到是他身上的超级血液帮了大忙。同样的抗体可能也帮了我。卢修斯说没有可能人工复制他的血细胞，这个技术我们还未掌握。  
　　我吻他是为了避免给他脸上来一拳。我虽然很生气，但并没有殴打我刚吻过的人的习惯，就这么简单。  
　　然后我就回地下室了，最多五分钟后，枪击就发生了。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **我是准备听从布鲁斯的劝告的，那时我想：否则我和他的关系将无法修复。我开始沿着巷子往前走，才走了十米，就接到了一个电话。来自露易丝的。**  
 **我不晓得布鲁斯扮演拉瑞·里昂的时候身上会不会带手机，我反正是带了。我不能忍受跟所有我关心的人都彻底脱开联系，让他们为我惴惴不安。我是不能忍受那个的。**  
 **在去语言学校大楼的路上，在高架铁路上……我给露易丝打过一个电话——正如十次会有八次的惯例那样，她的答录机应付了我，给了我一个虚无缥缈的承诺说 她会回电的。我给她留言，说想要问问看近来大都会的情况，以及她有否听说过一个叫做黑暗骑士团的民间互助会组织。我没想到她会这么感兴趣，这还是她头一次 这么快就回复了我一个与工作无关的电话呢。**  
 **……也许，只是跟我的工作没有关系。**  
 **她说大都会也有，黑暗骑士团的活动疏密不一，但半年来足迹遍布整个东海岸。上上周她专门去调查了一下，参与了一次集会，结果在会场上丢失了钱包和手机——她道歉说这是她之前总是不回我电话的原因。**  
 **“他们一定在现场焚烧的清洁香里掺入了某种迷幻剂……我的鼻粘膜发炎了克拉克。你听得出来吗？我现在说话的鼻音很重。”她抱怨说，“我对那个过敏，很快陷入了半昏迷，还好只是丢了个提包。这没法报警，笔录太麻烦了。下周我准备再去一次。”**  
 **“你听了他们的演讲了吗？”我想了想，问她，“在高谭这边，他们演讲的主题是人人都能成为蝙蝠侠。只要经过一个‘黑暗献祭’的仪式……”**  
 **“如果你能够让自己不仅仅是个人类，如果你能把自己奉献给一个理想，你就会完全变成另外一种东西……”她在电波那一端大声嚷着。**  
 **“你会变成——”我忍不住跟她同时复述起最后的那一句来……**  
 **没错，就是那句话。科林的演讲最后提到的那句话，让底下人情绪失控大声鼓掌的那句话。**  
 **我们同时，在两个城市，同时吐出同样的那一个词。**  
 **“——传奇。”**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　00:30——  
　　我没想到他们已经肆无忌惮到这样的地步，他们直接在人群中对他开枪。  
　　为了克拉克，我离开了十分钟。台上换了个演讲者，在他的脸上，我看到了我最熟悉的，那种眼神。  
　　我不想回忆上一次看到那种眼神是什么样的情况了，回忆那个毫无意义。我很熟悉一个人，要怎样把自己训练成拥有那种眼神的人。在远避人寰之处，整日的沉默，严格节制饮食和欲望，高强度的锻炼，千百次地重复练习技巧，在疼痛中熟悉疼痛，在愉悦中熟悉愉悦。自我在那些之外。  
　　残忍的平静，绝对的死水无波。  
　　以前他们教会我用冷兵器来处理问题，现在他们也学会用枪了。  
　　我回到会场的同时，正好听见了讲台上的人无法无天的煽动词。  
　　“有一个凶手在你们当中。”他用僧侣一般柔和的语音说道，“无名的凶手，以他无名的恶，制造了更多的恶。我想大家都记得4月6日的残忍爆炸案。警察， 秩序的代言人，告诉我们没有伤亡，我要问了，你们都没有认识的人在这场爆炸中受伤吗？没有家园受损吗？没有人需要受罚吗？……”  
　　又来了，复仇主义者们。总是说些好听话。我就知道还是这一套。  
　　我贴着墙根奔向他将要公布的凶手。来不及了，科林第一个掏出了枪。居然是他，连我都有点意外呢。  
     我疼了一下。我习惯了。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **我回到会场是为了赶紧把露易丝告诉我的信息告诉布鲁斯，否则那会让我坐立难安。**  
 **我怎么能把布鲁斯一个人留在焚烧着迷幻剂的非法集会现场呢？这不可能的，即使他因此恨我。**  
 **在门外我就听到枪响了。超过十枪。**  
 **惊叫声，有的。惨叫声，最后有了。一声。来自布鲁斯。**  
 **没有人逃出来，没有一个人离开座位。剩下的人不到三十个，但个个都很狂热。**  
 **我不理解的狂热，也可能是药嗑多了。**  
 **我能够理解想要追求超然，追求不凡。然而真正的超然绝不存在，全然的不凡意味着一场不能醒来的噩梦。**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　00:48——  
　　只要子弹不是含一定比例银元素的特殊配方，打在我身上一会儿就会痊愈的。  
　　克拉克后来说我惨叫了一声，我不记得了。  
　　最后一枪他们用的竟然是穿甲弹，但不含银。他们毕竟没有认出我。  
　　格里戈命不该绝，我的身体卡住了子弹。那子弹的力量太大了，几乎把我绞出一个洞来再击中格里戈。幸亏没有。  
　　终于有人站起来张望了，有人手牵手向我们这个方向走。克拉克冲进来，一声不响，速度快得像炮弹一样。  
　　我滑倒在地，卡在两个椅子之间，没法儿开口，也动不了。不然我要做的第一件事就是把那一拳补给这个笨蛋。  
　　……拉瑞·里昂这个名字必须死了。  
　　在克拉克抱住我之前，我按了遥控器……这里信号并不好，我不确定系统能否准确接收。我启动了预案B，系统一旦收到指令，就会立即报警。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **布鲁斯知道那个叫做格里戈·贝因斯坦因是放置炸弹的凶手。我原本认为他单纯是为了调查爆炸案才去那里的……事实上我完全不了解他……不了解他在做的事情。**  
 **我同样不能理解他帮伤害多人的凶手挡枪的行为。他不是刀枪不入，他只是枪打不死。**  
 **但他说服了我。在那之前我曾抱住他，不顾一切地逃开所有的人所有的手所有看得见和没看见的阻挡，我要带他去医院。**  
 **去实验室，我还记得路。**  
 **两个星期。还不到两个星期，他又成功了，成功地把自己搞成半死不活，血溅三尺！不死人的身体成了他的武器，他拿来给谋杀凶手当盾牌。我抱着他冲出去，钻进最近最狭窄的巷子。**  
 **他示意我把他放下。**  
 **我犹豫的时候他开始挣扎，我恨不得给他一拳让他老实点，不过，最后我还是照做了。他的挣扎让我的手染上更多液体。血。几乎就从那一瞬间我觉得我就要开始仇恨什么人了，我差不多已经开始仇恨什么人了。**  
 **“啊哈。”我说，“那个畜生。”**  
 **他抓住我，用一句话就说服了我。**  
 **“他，”布鲁斯抓住我外套的下摆，他抓住我，飞快地说着，“克拉克，他有名字，他叫格里戈·贝因斯坦因，格里戈·贝因斯坦因。”**  
 **这之后他放开我，靠在一面墙壁上，开始喘气。**  
 **我低下头，看见他的身上浸满鲜血，没有一处能分辨出原来的颜色……是的，唯一没有变化的是他的蓝眼睛，在血泊里燃烧着，一秒钟或两秒钟，他期待我的理解。事实是，他从不给我解释，却期待我的理解。这个，混蛋。**  
 **“好吧，布鲁斯听我说，你得去看医生。”我弯下腰，准备重新把他抱起来，“去实验室，得尽快把子弹拿出来……”**  
 **“对。”这个混蛋说着，就当着我的面，撕开了他血淋淋的上衣，“……尽快取出来。”**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　01:12——  
　　我中枪以后，克拉克有一瞬间的眼神令人担忧。在我认识他后，还从未见过他有这样的眼神。  
　　倘若他只是克拉克·肯特，这并没什么。谁都没有资格奢求他人始终给予某种宽恕。我也没有。  
　　但他的眼睛，是可能把他的仇人烧出一个洞来的。  
　　普通子弹没有穿过我的身体，如我曾测试的那样。至于穿甲弹……我真的没有测试过。弹头留在我的胸膛里，没有刺入心脏，只是从旁边擦过，绞出一个直径十 公分左右的洞……血淌了一会儿就止住了，我的头脑很清楚，有清晰的感觉。有几分钟我完全不能动，那子弹里不管含不含银，破坏力一时超过了吸血鬼的自愈能 力。  
　　我在那里待了一会儿，等伤口愈合，等我的力气恢复。克拉克试图劝我去实验室。我等不到那个……不能排除含银的可能，而含银的合金不能长时间留在身体里。我本不想在克拉克的面前变化形态，致使他更加沦于情绪化。我是不愿意这么做的，可是我不能等太久。  
　　我用我在古代书籍上学会的方法，变化我的手掌，让它锋利到可以撕开我的皮肉，动一个小小的外科手术。  
　　这个过程中我没必要抬头看克拉克的脸，我也没有力气抬头。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **后来我想起我到底是用什么划破手掌和手腕的了。垃圾堆里的碎玻璃。但我完全想不起来我是怎么找到它们的了。我处在一种绝对抓狂的状态，钻在垃圾堆里翻找一切能割伤我的东西。**  
 **布鲁斯做了一件可怕的事情。他把自己的手变成狼人的爪子，就当着我的面，撕开了自己的胸口。**  
 **你能想象那个吗？谁能想象那个呢？一个人，用自己的指甲，插进自己的胸膛。他血如泉涌，而我站在旁边，他视而不见，连一声呼痛都没有。他吸着气，用力吸气，发出呜咽一样的声音，野兽一样的声音。但是，如果，如果他叫我的名字我会原谅他，再一次紧紧拥抱他。**  
 **这一刻我简直恨透了他！**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　01:25——  
　　我抬起头来的时候克拉克满手是血。  
　　“……喝下去，布鲁斯。不然都浪费了。”他把流血的手腕伸给我。  
　　这一刻我真是恨透了这个笨蛋。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **我知道我那会儿看起来一定很糟糕，我见过割脉自杀的现场，那真是够糟糕的。**  
 **不客气地说，那真是挺恶心的。布鲁斯有他流血的理由而我没有。他有他坚持的东西而我什么都没有了。我只想要他活着。我除了血什么都给不了他，若他连我的血也拒绝的话，我残存的生命对他来说就毫无意义了。**  
 **每一次，他惨白一片萎顿在地，而我总是无能为力。我不知道这种事是否还会再发生，要是再来一次我觉得我真会疯掉的。**  
 **我割破我的手，任我的血流出来。我站在那里，把流血的手伸给我的布鲁斯。**  
 **“……喝下去，布鲁斯。不然都浪费了。”我恍恍惚惚地说着，觉得真他妈的累呀。我疲倦极了，这疲倦也是从来没有过的。**  
 **这一刻我宁可我已经死了，我宁可是在我的葬礼上。他左拥右抱，嬉笑打闹，不缺他人的喜爱。他毫不在意地把美酒浇在我的坟墓上，而我在那泥土中欣享他的馈赠，丝毫不以为意，还可以祝许他更多的幸福。就算是那样也不会让我感到更多疲倦的。**  
 **我根本不想把鲜血滴在他脸上，威胁他强迫他，损伤他的骄傲。他快要死了，而他的整个血库都不在这儿。这可能是最后一次他只拥有我可我一点也不快乐。**  
 **他推开我的手，推开的同时又抓住了。我想按住他，都挤在他嘴里才好，可在那之前他已经抓住我了。**  
 **他想站起来，但那不行，他双膝软倒，跪在我面前。于是他放弃了，我看出来他放弃了，抓住我的手腕拼命吮吸。**  
 **“都是你的……布鲁斯。”我像做梦，喃喃地反复说着这话。我被我自己那难得一次的慷慨给弄得有些醺醺醉意。其实，如同所有失血中的人一样，我正感觉到的，是似无止尽的干渴。**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　01:31——  
　　结果是，我又吸了克拉克的血。  
　　……多大量……不清楚。  
　　这个问题现在没有继续讨论的必要了。我已经给了他回馈。  
　　……回馈。这不是我的意思。但我怀疑这最终会成为他给自己的解释。  
　　对我而言，那是对我自己的惩罚，以及对另一个非我的生命的膜拜。  
　　……惩罚？  
　　不。太大言不惭了。  
　　那是我一生中经历的最好的性爱。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **那之后，我们开车回庄园。在蝙蝠洞里，我和他做爱。**  
 **依然没有交流。自始自终他一个字都不肯说。**  
 **我们刚从蝙蝠车上下来，刚刚离开车座，他就开始发作。他就在那升降梯上，在钢板上，跪下来，剥掉我的衣服，抓住我，开始吸吮我。**  
 **就像吸血那么急。我心慌意乱，光裸的背靠在滑门上有点凉，但很舒服。那太舒服，不该有那么舒服……在我们经历了这些……非正常的……我以为我会先疯了，而不是这么快乐。或者我已经快乐地疯了。**  
 **布鲁斯可能是想惩罚自己，所以他选择跪在钢板上开始这个而不是等我们回到温暖的棺材里。尽管他在吸血后极快地自愈了，他裸露的胸膛上光滑一片，但他毕竟是个新伤痊愈没多久的伤员。他用舌头卷住顶端，吸得很用力，最后我的腿都开始发抖了，他才松口。**  
 **他满身都是干涸的血痕，他的和我的……唉，其实也没有我想象的那么多。他跪在那里，抬起眼睛，瞧着我。他还是一声不吭，可是他笑了。**  
 **他笑得我一点也不明白。我拉他站起来，抱住他，他的脸和心口滚烫，四肢却是凉的，尤其是腿，冷得仿佛是冰。我抱住他，他立刻开始吻我，在我的脸和胸口，许多个吻，又轻又软，舌头湿滑温暖。**  
 **那时我该想点儿更有用的，至少是除却狠狠干他以外的，其他的东西。**  
 **那时我还能够吗？**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　01:45——  
　　……我至少看过三部主角之一是超人的精选剪辑版肉片。  
　　现在我只能说制作方在各方面的想象力都大大欠缺。难怪不赚钱。  
　　……不知道托尼是不是已经把那些粗制滥造的东西都删了？我打赌克拉克一个都没看过。  
　　……  
　　  
　　※                        ※                        ※  
 **在这个血腥的夜晚之后，我居然做了一个非常美妙的好梦。**  
 **在布鲁斯的棺材里，我又梦见自己在飞翔。我浮上云端，但那还不是终结，我还能继续上浮，一直往上，往更高处。**  
 **跟过去许多与飞行相关的梦一样，整个过程中只有我自己存在，没有别人，整个云上的世界一片纯白，寂静无声。**  
 **我飘浮在地球的边缘，我看见布鲁斯仰头看着我。**  
 **然后他开始微笑。**  
 **……闹钟的定时就在这时把我弄醒了。我睁开眼睛，视线模糊，同时，我闻到了塑料、玻璃、金属的融化物混合在一起的味道。**  
 **……**  
　　  
　　01:50——  
　　他的热视线于清晨8:30am觉醒。  
　　第一项受害物是斯达克特用多功能维生舱，内置屏幕及部分按键完全被烧化。  
　　经过一个早晨的歇斯底里之后目标终于稳定了情绪，而且，他自己学会了控制热视线。  
　　从那之后他没有吃过任何东西，也没有跟阿尔弗雷德或我说过一句话。  
　　……  
　　我想他已经知道自己是什么了。


	27. Chapter 27

Lex Luthor's Mail  
　　  
　　草稿保存于20XX年4月18日14:07pm  
　　收件人：H.D  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：回复：回复：回复：回复：回复：回复：回复：回复：回复：万分感谢【RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Extremely Grateful】  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　托请莫娜稍带的茶叶已收到。的确非常特别。  
　　莫娜转述这茶叶的故事之后，我专门上网查询了一下，居然真有此等典故，而且以我那自修水平的中文，也能看出描述者的语气充满褒赞艳羡之意。不可思议……而且荒谬至极。莫娜是女权主义者，对于“处女在经期用双乳烘焙的茶叶”【注117】这 类东西充满了不屑之意。“如果你真的打算尝……”这可爱的女士，她的神色肃穆，酷似中学校务委员会主任，我猜测她的潜台词其实是：“这种东西是有毒的，即 便不能把你毒死，也会损伤你的精神。你确定你真的要尝？”我对她说，莫娜，你真的相信这玩意儿是这样弄出来的吗？她拿起茶包看了一会儿，终于对我微笑了， 把开水壶重重地扣在桌上：“不，老板。包装上面有食品出口卫生质检合格标志。”看吧，她对我一点儿也不客气，我的雇员都被我惯坏啦。  
　　茶叶当然是在茶厂生产出来的。莫娜的坦率是我最喜欢她的一点。我最应当感谢你的，是用一样猎奇的小玩意又一次提醒了我这些身边的人们的好处。还有那其 中的，恰似苦笑的暗示。虽然各在城市的一端，我也能想象到你得到这包茶时，那副老脸也曾挂上过怎样的一抹苦笑——那应该跟我看完那故事时的表情是一般样 的。  
　　变相的性崇拜，甚至不那么隐晦。还是会有人大声叫好。即使是比这些更愚昧的也会得到赞许，有人盲从。说到这里我想起一件事，上星期有个民间互助组织的 拥趸来拜访我，试图在我这里拉些赞助。“黑暗骑士团”——不知你是否听过？我查询了他们的官方网站，我可以确定服务器的地址就在高谭——网页非常新，最后 更新的时隙是前一天。这个空间大约建立在八个月前，私人服务器，以网页游戏公司注册，不正常。这个组织，上个星期四派了两个人，先给我打电话——我的私人 电话。非常不正常。我的这个号码知道的人一向不多，他们要求见面，说已在我所住的大厦一楼大厅等候。更加不正常，我的新住处知道的人就更少了。我立刻在脑 中排除了一下嫌疑人，说句不负责任的话，Top10以内我还想到了你呢。  
　　我先打电话给莫娜，确定她与此事无关之后要求她将这两人接来与我会面。他们一男一女，一见面就自我介绍说他们是“黑暗骑士团”的劳·纳扎利尔·唐先生 和古斯塔·科伊拉特女士。两个体格精悍亚裔人。唉，这又让我想起你来了，我的老友，或者亚裔人总能有办法保持他们的皮肤紧致、肌肉纤实优雅。那与单纯的器 械训练赢得的健壮身体很不相同，你们到底有什么秘诀吗？通过你所说的尼泊尔瑜伽？去喜马拉雅山朝拜？噢拜托，下一次在沙龙碰头时不妨跟我说说这个。  
　　这两个家伙，穿着很得体，搭讪的言辞也没有可指摘之处，只是坐下不到三分钟就开始套我的话，问我对蝙蝠侠有多了解。老实讲我相当的反感。对于这种上门 推销模式的洽谈方式，对于蝙蝠侠的救赎理论——倘若他确有某种“救赎的动机”，对于伸手要钱之外还试图给人洗脑的野蛮做派。我对蝙蝠侠十分了解，蒙面、皮 衣，标准的性暗示，缺乏自信的男人。五年来不败的战绩，多是渲染过度的旧闻，伸张正义的理论，也是教条式的游说。当他们问我能否设想一下大都会也能有个蝙 蝠侠的时候，我直接笑出声来了。大都会不需要蝙蝠侠这类都市传奇。大都会本身已是一部传奇，她终将矗立如灯塔，闪烁更甚恒星。在人类前进的道路上，这座城 市早已照耀在前方，我们是在向她进发而非潜藏瑟缩在她的阴影之中，模仿着禽兽的面貌，随时露出爪牙，驾驭暴力，给人狠狠一击。  
　　至于非凡的超级英雄，那不必了，我们这儿也曾有过一个。那个还会飞呢，大都会的荣誉市民，氪星来客，我看现在也没什么人愿意提他了。网络上每隔七秒就 会多一个自称外星人的ID，他们用公用网关接入，防火墙如同虚设。那外星的高超技术呢？那支撑传奇的钢铁砖石呢？超人确实在天空飞过，后来几个记者在社评 中分析了一下世界为什么不需要他，文笔华丽，公众便争相追逐。人们相信感觉而不相信眼睛，宁愿相信虚无缥缈的理论而不务实际。但这一套对我似乎没什么用。  
　　我告诉游说者我对成为传奇的兴趣委实没有获得资金来得大。我更感兴趣的显然是他们为何会知道我的住处，并且拿到我的号码。然后，来了，他们揭出底牌： 露易丝·莱恩，那个激进的左派女记者。从某种意义上，算我十分敬重的一位撰稿人。没错，上一次我的牢狱之灾正是拜她和她的搭档，纽约时报近期多次使用的那 位自由撰稿的社会热点评论人克拉克·肯特所赐。最终，他俩恋爱了，超人被揭露了，我东山再起了。不无讽刺。莱恩和肯特这对伉俪还是有所区别的，露易丝小姐 对我的动向一直极为关切，为了保证她不要四处刺探浪费宝贵精力，我一直保证她掌握着我最真实的一系列信息，私人电话和确切住址。从她那里得到的，这行得 通。我只是料想不到记者小姐也会赞同他们的煽动。  
　　你在上一封信中提到的那些小事微不足道，仅仅是一个楼层而已，建立免费的国际语言学校是造福之事，我也期待受益的新移民和他们的孩子能够尽快适应环 境，解决交流障碍。这会使大都会总体社会环境更趋平稳和谐。但近期确实有些不和谐的因素，比如这类不知所谓的演讲会和粉丝团体，大搞个人崇拜和哥特艺术， 四处游荡，借取校舍空间推行不合法的活动。网上普遍有人反馈他们在集会现场看到的神迹——我怀疑他们违法使用了迷幻药物，或进行了催眠性质的心理暗示。那 些匪夷所思的幻觉描述带有鲜明的暴力倾向，令人不安，我相信政府相关职能部门不久便会有所警惕，开个不恰当的玩笑——若超人还在这里，依我看他也不可能坐 视不理吧。我不知道他们有否来骚扰过你，不过老友，我认为他们一定会的。我不希望我们在慈善方面一点善意的努力，最终遭到极端分子的打击和利用。就这一 点，出于我的私心，我很有必要提醒你。  
　　最后，关于你我增加东岸传媒持股，以及放弃与布鲁斯·韦恩共同投标SOT空间站计划的两项建议，在此我都只能遗憾地对你说不。据我掌握的消息，最近司 法部拟对韦恩集团提起新一轮反垄断诉讼，同样的，我也觉得他们可能会要求东岸传媒有限公司一分为二，报业部分有极大可能将被迫分割，某些排他性的合同将被 判无效，会有罚金——对于韦恩集团来说只是九牛一毛。但现在我手头的资金有限，在SOT招标结束前不便有较大动作，这个计划我曾参与构建，至今仍怀有巨大 的兴趣。而媒体投资……在网络时代，媒体的导向和煽动作用甚至还不如粉丝联合会。此类民间组织是微妙的，你我都最好趋吉避凶。上帝保佑吾美国——兄弟会【注118】奠造了它的基石，也同样可以拆毁它。在一夕间。巴别塔。人类共同借力能够把力量拔高到个体不能匹及的卓越程度，哪怕最初合作的理由是不充分的。那是微不足道的小问题，穆斯林洗脑式的念诵就可以解决它。很多人都试过了。  
　　之前的种种媒体证据表明，布鲁斯·韦恩的健康确实是日薄西山了。不过当时整个东海岸的传媒不都把持在他的集团名下吗？若他已行将就木，体肤残缺憔悴， 就绝不会向我发出当面洽谈的主动邀请了。我猜太空计划之类的东西，更合他那誓将浪漫主义演至非凡的独特胃口。下星期内不必联系我，莱克斯集团内网最近即将 有大的调整，我们现在的联系方法不合用了。内网分级后会重新设置邮件系统，不用担心，语言学校的网络问题我会亲自解决的。  
　　而且你收到这封邮件的同时，我已飞在高谭的天空中了。别跟我说空气污染的事情，空气污染是否会诱发胰腺癌，我亲眼鉴定过一定会告诉你的。  
　　好运及健康。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注117】：H.D先生托卢瑟的女助理莫娜小姐带给他的就是那个传说中的囧囧有神的武夷山少女乳香茶。据说是处女在经期午夜以檀中穴发功，在乳间揉搓烘焙而成的货。  
　　【注118】：指的是“共济会（Freemasons）”。据说英国前首相邱吉尔、美国前总统华盛顿、罗斯福和杰弗逊等都是它的成员。所以有“兄弟会建立美国”之说。


	28. Chapter 28

Grey O'Quinn's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　以下皆为20XX年4月21日凌晨格雷·奥奎因在未来世界大酒店信笺上的手写：  
　　  
　　致我的恶魔：  
　　  
　　嘿朋友，你终于赢了！不再是一个回合一场战役，你彻底把我毁了。要我跪下来舔你的脚趾吗？我够不着……刚才我觉得我能把自己的脚趾一根一根地拽下来，它们又软又长好像推丝莉尔橡皮糖【注119】，我盯着看了很长时间，不能确定这是樱桃可乐还是欧亚甘草，我是很讨厌甘草的，犹豫了一下，我输了，不敢冒险，没有多久，它们恢复了短小和坚硬，我就失去了把自己的脚趾一口咬掉的机会了。  
　　有一分钟或两分钟，或者更久，我怀疑我能吃掉自己。但又一想，我是没有办法这么做了，我已经被吃掉了。你没有办法吃掉一样已经被剥开吃净了的东西。我不能再生，饼也许能再生而我不能。这是自然而然的，因为我不在基督的手里。【注120】  
　　我期待这个很久了：给你写信，骂你无耻，不必克制，不用掩饰。大学毕业之后我几乎很少摸笔。键盘，取代一切。多少个晚上了，我摸着各种键盘，像黑夜时 代吹灭了煤油灯的熟夫，摸着配偶皮肉松垮的身体，揉捏脂肪熟练地避开骨骼，做爱如同有偿机制下的资本创造活动，活塞汽缸，依例而行。不要问我打字倾诉爽不 爽，去问电脑吧！它的开机来得越来越慢，高潮十分艰难。我唯一的快感，仅仅是在脑中重复文字时，听到的属于你的陌生的声音。一直以来我脑袋里的那个声音就 是你吧？我的魔鬼混蛋！  
　　我深深恨你，又爱死你的直白。我不断拒绝而你不断把门打开，敞开在我根本无法沟通的人面前，卖弄拙劣的风情。你赢了，但你最后赢得了什么？我一直想不 出我们之间的这场战斗，除了我们共有的身体之外，赌注还有什么？战斗是要有所图谋的，当我们的战争结束，你和我，赤身露体坐在陌生的地毯上哭泣，哭到最酣 畅时摸一摸脸，发现连眼泪都没曾有过。这一切不过是一场戏，我扮演了你，而你扮演了我，最后，你和我一起走失了，这身体被啃得千疮百孔。你看，这很像海边 的礁石吧——一样的冥顽不灵。韦恩庄园坐落滨海，布鲁斯·韦恩就是那礁石上的塞壬【注121】。他恣意飞翔的时候，我已经化作石头了。他把我们的生命都变成化石了，你不会想想办法吗？我的混蛋。  
　　去纳西斯俱乐部是你的主意，这分明就是命定。我在巷子里认识那两个人，两个都说自己是艺术家，但我觉得其中一个分明是贩售电机设备的雇员，他的包里还 塞着推销用的宣传单呢。你说你不在意，想去一个好一点的地方，我顺从了。从上个星期四到现在，除了我的老板我没跟几个人说过话，我接触的人类太少了，只这 么几天我就受不了。我对自己说，人总是要放松一下的，我总是睡不好，我需要原来的方式来使我安睡。我可以慢慢改变现状，明天就改……啊明天就是现在，就是 现在！你为什么一定要去那里呢我真的搞不懂，那是个很昂贵的俱乐部，在这一类的地方里是最贵的。我会在那里花光周薪，背一身债。大概是我最先想要改变的是 自己的层次，而不是我们的生活习性。我恨你，从你第一次引诱我开始。你也一定是同样的恨我……爱不一定有回报，而仇恨往往都是相互的呢。  
　　也可能是因为典故。我知道那俱乐部的由来——那原本是个摇滚俱乐部，老板是五个前橄榄球运动员，跟布鲁斯·韦恩打过啵，那个精神病患就把俱乐部买下来 送给他们了。圈内人不无艳羡，都说他们的舌头是黄金做的。我一直想知道他们的模样，跟当初报刊上的相比又如何。啊我何尝不是拿种种运动健将退役后的惨状套 用其上，勾画出无数自欺欺人尘世易老的景象。结果呢，我终于见到了其中之一，坐在吧台后安安静静地戴着耳机。俱乐部里重金属的乐声震耳欲聋，只有他沉浸在 他的角落中，半闭着眼睛，身材依然健美，穿着得体漂亮。我的所有臆想，我们的所有诅咒，都是一场虚妄。  
　　我和两个明显被消费单惊了一跳的非艺术家七点半就进去了，捡了个比较靠近舞池的侧面坐下。我们不是最早的客人，最早的已经包下最佳位置了，舞池正对的 整个椭圆形沙发，以及那一整排。一个剃着光头的客人，穿着西装，衬衫扣到顶，还打了领带——当时我还想他是不是疯了，谁到这里还包这么严实呢？另一个就从 洗手间那一侧走过来了，几乎是蹦蹦跳跳的，活像跳跳兔【注122】。灯光那时还不很暗，客人 很少，演出没有开始，有四个演员上来检查了舞台和设备——把钢管升起又缩下去，神经质地搞了两次，窃窃私语不知在说什么。这时我认出站在探照灯下的那个， 浅蓝色的牛仔裤，浅蓝色的毛衣——衬衫是更浅的蓝色，与衬衫同色的领带，唔，没有解开，是拽松了。布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　你滚开，不要打断我。我要好好回忆他的相貌，方便我在勒断他脖子时不会错杀无辜。现在，让我好好地，想一想他……他的黑头发有点儿乱，也许是故意搞得 那么乱，显得时尚可爱。大家一起认出他，调音师都犯傻了，音乐有几十秒的脱档。每个人都在看他，每个人都在想他，那只跳跳兔，我旁边的小推销员甚至叫出声 来了：“天啊，是他！他们都说只要亲个嘴让他爽一下，就能搞到几十万呢！”  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩，我不知道他听到了没有，他朝我这边看了，让我一阵寒战。我承认我也在看他，那一刻我们都在看他。我说你，你回答我，你难道不想得到天降好运吗？倘若只是要你陪一个疯子睡觉的话——这世上疯子还少吗？别告诉我你没有妄想过什么。  
　　他从吧台旁走过，当班的老板站起来，脱下耳机。他们亲切地吻了对方的脸颊，只是脸颊，就跟多年的老朋友一样，面带微笑。我听不清他在说什么。然后他径直走向光头男人，用尖利的中性嗓门拖长了声音，嚷着：“唉，莱克西【Lexy】！”他把自己丢进了沙发里，弹了两下。我心里想，操，他看起来没有这么重吧，难道那衣服下面包的都是肌肉吗？  
　　他把头靠在光头男人的肩上，磨蹭着，风范全无，自以为自己不是个年届三十的老顽童而是可爱的少年。“莱克西，”他继续用憋出来的嗓子讲话，连音乐都罩不住，“这里的音乐好吵。”  
　　那光头男人回答说：“我以为你的听力范围内没有‘吵’这个概念呢，布鲁斯。”他的嗓音低沉，跟韦恩一比正常得不得了。那俱乐部里当时的每一个人跟他比都是正常的。  
　　老板亲自送上汤力水【注123】，和两瓶酒，有一瓶是威士忌，一瓶我不认识。还有一盘切片的柠檬、一桶冰块并两个杯子。“再多给一个杯子嘛。”韦恩用让人恨不得把他直接掐死的再假不过的娇声大笑着，“我们在等人——餐后甜点——我的朋友，你可明白？给甜点加个杯子，我要亲自给他调酒。”  
　　“我已经吃得很饱了，”那光头男人说，“真的不用再加餐了。”  
　　“只是余兴节目，为我们已经初步达成的协议搞搞庆祝嘛。人生苦短，不断地给自己设定纪念日是很有必要的。”韦恩这么说着，开始拿汤力水兑那瓶我不认识 的酒。我看到除了柠檬片和冰块外他还往里面丢了什么……好吧，我也不确定他丢了什么。或者他没丢？——不可能，上帝都不会相信他没有使用药剂。他当然用了 迷幻药，我对这种东西再熟没有了。  
　　光头男人低声说了几句话，我听不清，后来我问我的两个伴儿要不要一起换个位置，往中间挤一挤。他们当然不介意，谁不想离高谭王子近一点儿呢？  
　　我们离他又近了许多，只隔着三四英尺。隐藏在他背后，他也不屑回头。你想说什么？我知道你想说什么……关于我撒在地毯上的墨水，关于我手上的墨水。你 想说人生本来就是逐渐染黑。你想叫我不要再试图擦干净我的双手了……我就要说到这个了，你能安静一会儿吗？我快要认不出我自己的字迹了。  
　　他们等的人又过了十多分钟才到，姗姗来迟，但才一进门就把我活活吓死。一个高个子的年轻男人，非常年轻，只要有一点亮色照在面颊上，就能透出光彩来。 他穿贴身的纯白色裤子，棕色马靴，棕色皮夹克，脖子套着皮质的项圈，银色铆钉反光很刺眼。戴窄框眼镜，腿部的线条极品。可他走路很不稳，看得出每一步都踩 在棉花上，每走几步，就不自信地停顿一下。我想啦，我们的世界虚软无力，就是个大沼泽呀。  
　　我说了他是谁了吗？我能说出他是谁吗？他是克拉克·肯特，我的白色骑士，我的天使和君王。我能说出他是谁，对你，我无所谓。我无所隐瞒，因为我恨你入 骨，又无法将你剜除。你是我的骨中蛊虫，肉中毒刺，拨弄你让我疼痛欲死销魂欲醉。我要告诉你，如果不是肯特，我现在还不会在这里呢。  
　　他摇摇晃晃地走进来，不确定地挪动向前。他的眼神空洞，笔直地望向我又笔直地移开了。我先是惊恐地死了，后又伤感地复活起来，我想到他之所以不认得我，唯一的原因只能是我穿着豹纹的贴身T恤，又化了浓妆的缘故。  
　　要是他当时就认出我，我们会一起手牵手地逃离吗？啊不可能，逃来逃去的人不是我自己吗？克拉克从来没有逃离过什么，他太坚定了，他的自我在那之外，在疯狂的摇滚之外，在钢管触不到的地方，没有舞台，没有我的蓝色眼影，没有发胶干透了以后搓出的粉末，没有性。  
　　“那一定就是布鲁斯·韦恩的情人。”我身边的两个白痴在喃喃地交头接耳，“我不要几十万，让我干他整夜。你能想象吗，他的脸好像希腊雕塑一样！逼他吞我的屌到窒息，射在那张脸上，看着他哭出一条河！我要是韦恩，我也愿意一夜给他几十万。”  
　　推销员也笑了，露出非艺术家的龌龊嘴脸：“我猜韦恩昨天干了他整夜，他刚刚才能爬起来。你看他走路的姿势，还他妈时不时踮一下脚尖。他以为自己下一步就能飞起来吗？还是屁股中间那个小洞里正插了根嗡嗡乱响的硬货？”  
　　他们只是说说，我不恨他们。恨也没有用。意淫之乐人所共有。他们只是说说，而你嘲笑我。你嘲笑我因为我没有力气吐字，我只是硬了。我是我们三个—— 不，四个——畜生当中唯一一个在那一刻勃起了的。你在我俩独占的虚空中大声嘲笑我，而我觉得我已经死了，这无边无际的鸿蒙都是你的了，是你一个人的寂寞。  
　　我的克拉克像走在梦里一样。他走在没有摇滚没有彩妆没有变态的性的梦里，梦里茫白只有他自己。他走到我前方，在咫尺间，被韦恩拉住坐下了。那富家子殷勤无限，亲手帮他脱下外套，我只能看见一个半透明的蒙着灰色的肩膀，他们只给他穿一层纱，难道他们也知道他是天使吗？  
　　“嘿，莱克西！”那精神病患甜丝丝地开口道，“你为啥一直盯着我的克拉克看呢？”  
　　“克拉克——肯特？”光头男人用一种干涩的声调念出这个名字。我用一只手压在我的两腿间。我偷偷想着，再听到他们亵渎这名字我就只有打碎眼前的杯子，用玻璃割断韦恩的喉咙了。  
　　“喔，对了，我忽然想起来，你们认识。”韦恩说。  
　　“我们，以前……”那个叫莱克西的男人侧过脸来——我迟疑了一下，终于确认他的身份。莱克斯·卢瑟。天哪，他是卢瑟，我的克拉克，克拉克曾经揭露他集资诈骗的事实真相，他们是仇人和死敌，绝不是在超现实的灯光下，在令人作呕的节奏里，会慢慢靠近亲吻彼此的一夜情郎。  
　　我的克拉克终于说了一句话。他说：“因为工作的关系，我们认识……卢瑟先生，你好。”他始终扭着头，不往任何一个人的身上看。  
　　韦恩抬起一条胳膊揽住他的肩膀，懒洋洋地靠上去：“哦太棒了，跟我们认识的原因一样呢。要不然我会嫉妒哦。”他打了个真假难辨的哈欠，“莱克西，我不知道你有没有这样的感觉，看到克拉克我总是想到床。”  
　　“我听说你跳槽了，如今在高谭公报高就。”卢瑟绕过了韦恩，搭讪着，抓起一杯调好了的酒，飞速吞了一口。三个演员从舞台的下方升上来了——三个身材高 挑的男人，穿着黑色和桃红的蕾丝短裙。他们救了这个地产大亨的命。他窝在沙发里调整了一下姿势，把一个反射着粉红和莹蓝色灯光的后脑勺留给了我，“你说沙 龙，布鲁斯，”他呻吟道，“我还以为会有小提琴，准备给你露一手呢。”  
　　“这里也可以呀。”韦恩歪着头装可爱，“如果你只是想握住什么演示一下按压和滑动的话，老实说，莱克西，所有的人里头，我最好奇的就是你的演奏技术呢。就算你想要不停地玩玩换弦——克拉克？你会拉小提琴吗？”  
　　太赤裸裸了。我的左手发抖，拿不住鸡尾酒的杯子，只好把它放回桌上。我的右手发抖，下意识地刺激着我的鼠蹊部。我的脸一定很红，我旁边的一个人在没办法勾引韦恩也没办法吸引肯特的情况下开始吻我。我的一只眼睛看着前方，我的克拉克依然低着头。  
　　“不。布鲁斯……”克拉克的口气差不多已经是哀求了，“我的眼睛【eyes】……痛。”他呻吟着，嘴唇贴在韦恩的发丝上，也可能他说的其实是屁股【ass】，音乐太凶猛了，我听不清那个单词。  
　　“要是咱们来个大合奏的话可以更痛哦，”韦恩冷酷无情地回答他，“不过我觉得你好像不是喜欢疼痛的那一型唉。”说到最后，他居然又笑出声来了。他伸出手指去抚摸克拉克闭起的眼皮，指腹在上面按压着。可怜的克拉克一动也不动。可怜的我嫉妒得发疯。  
　　“我准备了一个套间，在未来世界大酒店。莱克西，我们有多久没见了？不要又忙着离开我啊，我觉得你会喜欢我的安排的。”韦恩啜着自调的酒，并且硬塞了 一杯给他的伴儿。我在快要射精又不能射的罅隙里卡着，脑袋昏昏蒙蒙地，渴望听到他们的声音又惧怕那个。我一边抚摸自己一边期待他们，拜托再说点儿什么都 好，越放荡的越好，一边又愤恨他们为什么要让我看到，让我听到。在那一刻我知道什么是恶什么是比死还要糟糕的了，比腐朽还要臭不可闻。我没有一个人间的词 能形容那个，我同时恨着他们，每一个，都有恨你的那么多。  
　　围着钢管发癫的三个舞男又爬上去了。他们的腰肢强壮，却如水蛇一样柔韧，简直可以从中对折。当中的一个倒挂下来，越来越多的客人鼓起了掌并忘却了韦 恩。只有我不能，只有我不能。我的克拉克突然站起来。“电、电话。”他拘谨地拿出正在闪烁的手机，掉头从厕所那个门出去了。我立刻跳起来，放弃掉唾手可得 又永远来不了的高潮。他又一次及时救了我，让我不至于射在我的内裤和大腿上，在等待干涸的过程中自厌而亡。  
　　我跳起来，不发一言，紧追他而去。他没有进厕所，而是推开最近的一扇门直接出去了，在路灯昏黄的巷子里，站在总是干不了的污水间，在四月夜晚骤然降低 的气温里只穿一件半透明的短袖衫，接起他的电话。我就在那扇半掩的门，假装等着用厕所，我在那门后偷看他。几秒种后，据我所知，那个电话来自他的妈妈。  
　　“不用很久……”他对着话筒用平静温柔的语调说着话，“大概下星期就能汇到了。我建议你让英格曼先生陪你一起去，他比较懂贷款的事情……是的妈妈，我 很高兴，爸爸要是还在一定会开个派对来庆祝的……终于还清了。不，我暂时回不来……我很忙。有假期的话我会立刻飞回来的……嗯，我爱你，妈妈。”  
　　一只手拍在我的肩膀上让我吓了一跳。我扭过脸，最先看见莱克斯·卢瑟的光头。我小声说你吓着我了先生。他不声不响，做了个请我让道的手势。  
　　他大步迈出去，双手抄在口袋里。领带不见了，西装和衬衫的领口被他解开了。我紧张极了，以为他会拔枪——没有。他站在克拉克的面前，望着他说：“为什么不给我打电话？你有我的私人电话。”  
　　克拉克还没从母亲的电话里回过神来。他迟疑了一会儿，动作有点儿笨拙地收起手机，把目光移开，对着一侧潮湿的墙。“嘿，卢瑟先生……”他机械地重复着，“我真的很惊讶……”  
　　“不会有我惊讶。”卢瑟说。  
　　“……我辞职了。”克拉克左右动着脑袋，移动着他的目光，站在原地也摇摇晃晃，时不时踮一下脚，“高谭公报也是过去式了。当然我没闲着，你可不要以为……”  
　　卢瑟打断他说：“我看了你的时评，关于削减社会福利的。你依然故我啊，肯特先生。依然故我的刻薄评述，和依然故我的吸引麻烦。”  
　　克拉克笑了一下。上帝啊他笑得那么勉强和苦涩。“布鲁斯没有恶意。”他说，无比虚弱地，喃喃自语，“他是个好人……他没有真正的恶意。虽然……我也不 知道他为什么要安排这些……我……卢瑟先生，我不想——我以为——”他不停地中断，中断他的话，他的思绪被命运的快刀剁得惨不忍睹。最后他说，“我很抱 歉，先生。”  
　　卢瑟把一只手抬起来，至少在空气里顿了七秒，才落下去，短促地在克拉克的肩膀上拍了拍：“这只是环境问题，无论如何，请不要为这样的事情对我说抱 歉。”他的头也扭着，朝另一个方向。他俩都没有看着彼此，可表情总算是缓和多了。我听见卢瑟说，“我一直看你的东西，从你写了……那篇——你知道的。我喜 欢你的文笔，像那些逝去了的，从躁动中刚刚安闲下来的年代里曾有的。那篇我看过很多遍，我看得出哪部份是你的笔法，哪部分是露易丝，尽管你们合作默契。”  
　　“露易丝和我分手了，卢瑟先生。”克拉克小声说，“请不要……在这里谈到她。”  
　　“喔——这，我知道——我本来……我很抱歉。”卢瑟尴尬地把身体转了几十度，又转回去。我觉得他很像是模仿着克拉克的中断节奏，是在羞辱他，至少一开始我是这么认为的。  
　　克拉克终于平静下来，不再踮脚。他慢慢抬起头，这是我第一次看到他以这样的角度抬头挺胸。跟在医院里很不一样。他的神色带着些微狂乱，自我厌弃的意味扑灭了难堪，他昂首挺胸地回答说：“这只是时间问题，无论如何，请不要为这事对我说抱歉。”  
　　“唔，时间问题……”卢瑟重复着他的话，似若正在将它嚼烂了勉力消化。停顿了一会儿他突然用拉丁文说道，“一切都只是持续一天，那记忆者和被记忆的东西。”  
　　马可·奥勒留。《沉思录》【注124】。我不需要告诉谁我懂拉丁文。大学语言选修课人丁 最稀疏的一门。拉丁文和你和我都是已死的东西了，所以我们互相吸引，难解难分。我记得这句话是克拉克·肯特在他的普利策奖提名作品中用来形容超人出现引发 的盛况的。不只有卢瑟，我也看过那篇文章，我认识他以后，特意找来看的。  
　　克拉克狂乱又迷茫地站在那里，无比安静仿如石像天成。没有雕刻师能创造他，创造了他的必然是云端的诸神。尘间的岁月把他多余的部分都磨去了，这一刻他站在污泥浊水间比我记忆中任何时候都要高贵得多。  
　　“……你忘记所有东西的时刻已经临近……”他噏动奥林匹斯神用闪电的刀刃刻出的嘴唇，拉丁文，当然了，他一定是懂得的，像普罗米修斯，我就知道。  
　　接替我叙述下面一句话的人仍然是莱克斯·卢瑟，“……你被所有人忘记的时刻也已经临近。”他说，“当初你引用的，是我最喜欢的文字。这让我对你刮目相看。”  
　　克拉克抿着嘴巴停顿了一秒钟：“当初你上庭时，他们竟然以超人为唯一旁证，且陪审团以他缺席而审判你无罪。这也使得我对你刮目相看。”  
　　“司法程序而已。”卢瑟耸了耸肩。我不能不说他是有魅力的，在他刻意做一些比较常人的小动作时……但我还是不喜欢他。有些莫名的不喜欢。我比较愿意在 这事上采用你的分析法——他也会拉丁文。在我彻底掌握以后，在我听见克拉克用比他平时更低沉的嗓音念出拉丁文以后，我确实希望拉丁文死得更彻底些，从此世 上只专属于我和肯特。没有其他任何人能听得懂。可惜这样的语言不存在。  
　　“我曾希望你被关得久一点……”克拉克在离我只有四米远的地方沉吟着，神色痛苦，“但……人们采信的是超人的话语，当他被判定不存在，证言也变得荒谬 了。那么多人看见过他接触过他，最后都宁可选择把他当做一个谎言来遗忘。”最后他叹了气说，“我思考了，除了头痛毫无收获。无论出于什么原因，超人自己选 择了这个结果。”  
　　“蝙蝠侠也是一样的。”卢瑟笑起来，转过头，几乎要看见我，却只是让自己的目光毫无目的地扫过了我隐身的门缝，“你更早来高谭，可能体会得到，许多人 接触过他，主动的或被动的……可是面对媒体却统一口径，声称他是魔法的、非人类的、高深莫测的存在。人们常常顺从于能让自己感觉舒服的谎言。不过我要说， 高谭总是有人能够抵抗蝙蝠侠，从理性上看穿他，彻底蔑视他——如我蔑视超人那样——这个人就是布鲁斯，我们的布鲁斯·韦恩。你不能否认这个。”  
　　克拉克没有回答，他抬起头仰视天空，再度踮了踮脚。  
　　卢瑟靠近他，把一只手重又搭在他肩上，凑过去，在他线条刚毅的颧骨边轻声细语：“布鲁斯有很多面具……你——我——不见得每个都能适应。然而……他的本性、自我，也许在他所有的面具之后，被包藏起来，丢弃在哪个角落。”  
　　克拉克继续仰着头，一直仰着头。“可我找不到他，卢瑟先生。”他出神地看着天空说。  
　　“叫我莱克斯。”那光头男人说着，嘴唇在我的克拉克脸上轻轻啄了一下，表情有点像在安慰一个丢了玩具的孩子那样，“相信你的感觉，给那长不大的高谭宝贝一点谅解。他头脑清晰，绝不是个简单的混蛋，你认为呢？”  
　　我听见克拉克，可能是礼尚往来地应承他说：“……莱克斯，你也可以叫我克拉克。”我没有看到他脸上说这话时的表情也没听见他们后来说话的声音了。因为 我听见我身后有人重重地撞在厕所敞开的门上。我惊恐地回头看，只看到一个浅蓝色的身影，迈着能把地板敲出洞来的步子，凶神恶煞地回到大厅里去了。我迷迷登 登地站在那儿，思维停滞，反复地在想：那是韦恩吗？或者那不是？那是不是我脑子里一直气得要命嫉恨得要死的你，终于劈开我的身体，就这样离我而去？  
　　我的身后刮起冷风，卢瑟和克拉克并肩走了进来。两人有说有笑的，似乎在说大都会的什么事情。门撞在我身上，不怎么重，克拉克对我说了声抱歉。他还是没 能认出我，大概是我的流苏耳环把他误导了。这一刻我打了寒战，并且清醒了，我知道我还没有分裂，我确实想要碎裂一地可我居然还没有呢。  
　　我阴沉地跟着他们回去，发现我今晚的两个伴儿都不见了……布鲁斯·韦恩也不见了。我不清楚是不是他们三个凑成堆去搞什么大合奏了，我也不关心。  
　　舞台正对的黑色茶几上，除了几乎没喝的酒，就只剩下一个托盘，里面放着房卡和一个车钥匙。老板恭敬地候着高谭宝贝的贵客和爱宠，我努力去听，只捕捉到了一点点风声——他找到了一个好地方独自渡个假，酒店的房卡和跑车都双手奉上，希望二位今晚愉快，也就这样了。  
　　他把克拉克像个宠物一样的送掉了。  
　　我没有勇气留下去，看克拉克是会看完表演还是跟卢瑟去酒店的房间。他看到房卡、钥匙的表情可真够纠结，可他没有破口大骂，而是把它们都拿起来，好好地 交到“韦恩的客人”手上去了。我连一个字都不敢多听，就买单跑掉了。我稀里糊涂地花光了身上所有的现金，还是不够，又刷了一回卡。  
　　我明白，你一定得意透了。我一败涂地，什么都没有了，除了向你哭诉歇斯底里外什么都干不了了。吾之珍宝，他人弃之若尘。最让我耿耿于怀的是出了门我才 发现我的外套也给忘了，我感受到了克拉克之前在深巷里的瑟缩。我瑟缩在街边，想找个什么来倚靠一下，抽根烟定一定神。我摸来摸去，口袋里也没有烟。  
　　那个家伙就是这会儿来跟我说话的。“嘿，宝贝儿，未来世界大酒店我有一个现成的房间。”他说，“一晚上一千怎么样？”  
　　他把我当成干这行的了。我当时要是手上有刀，一定会把他捅成筛子。我抬头看看他，天哪，他敞开的外套里那件薄毛衣跟布鲁斯·韦恩是同个款式的，颜色是 墨绿色——我再仔细看他，他长得也不错，我可能也在报纸上见过，他有张娃娃脸，比韦恩的脸还要清纯可爱，而且金黄的头发很讨喜。  
　　“一千五。”我惊讶了。我根本没有动嘴，到底是谁在回答他呢？是你吗？你已经接管了我的身体了，我感觉到了，这感觉真好啊。“一千五，否则免谈。”我听见你说。  
　　他答应得很干脆，几分钟后就把车开了过来，法拉利，漂亮的红色跑车。“上来嘛，甜心。”他也用那种憋出来的黄金般的嗓音开口。我跟你手牵着手，什么也不怕，什么也不想，拉开车门就跳上去了。  
　　他带我去了酒店，这里，1408号房。视野不错，我洗了澡就开始工作。  
　　忘了说他要求的服务了是吗？他才不要干我，他要我穿上一条皮裤，用一根驯鹿角般的扭曲可怕的工具操他，用那工具的每一个头狠狠干他，同时，用他自己递 过来的绳子勒紧他的脖子，用力勒绞，越用力越好。我陪他折腾了快三个钟头，出了许多汗，床单都湿透了，我没有经验，把他弄出了一点血，他说不要紧。最后我 就是你你就是我接近得快要错乱了，手软无力，他给了我一粒自制的LSD。  
　　“我十几岁就学会造这个，我喜欢化学。”他这么说。  
　　我猛地想起他是谁了——他是轻工大亨的儿子，葛士达·苏尔，苏尔工业园的掌门人。我无数次在拍摄韦恩的镜头里看到过他，作为背景、配件、或双生子。苏 尔轻工的头头给我迷幻药，还要我下死劲跟他搞一炮，他要求窒息性爱，他说：“别害怕呀，宝贝儿，比起我一个老朋友，我玩得才不算过火呢。”我知道他说的是 谁。  
　　药效半小时内就发作了，所以我现在看什么都不再是直线了。我不晓得醒了以后我能不能看懂我写满这几张纸的东西，不过那无所谓，我都差点把葛士达·苏尔 勒死在床上。这我都干了。我吃了药以后力大如牛，我真的把他弄窒息了，做了几分钟口对口的呼吸和不到位的心肺复苏，他才咳出来。  
　　我以为他一活过来就会马上报警，我说会，你说不会，我俩坐在地上吵架。苏尔穿上跟布鲁斯·韦恩差不多的衣服，一瘸一拐地走过来，数给了我两千块和一张 面额不知的代金卡。“你是我遇到过最甜的一个。”他陶醉地说，“下次我该把你介绍给布鲁斯。”他居然还在桌上——就在木头上直接写了个电话号码给我。  
　　“布鲁斯·韦恩也喜欢这个？”我问他。我摩拳擦掌，喜不自禁了。我知道勒死人要多大劲了，以前我懵懵懂懂，不过跟几个陌生人搞搞群交就以为是天大的罪孽，其实杀人也不是最困难的事情。人这东西，脆弱得就像枯草，轻轻吹口气，就折成两段了。  
　　“啊，我不清楚。”苏尔说，“我总觉得他看起来是个受虐狂，搞不好是个虐待狂也不一定。他的身材很棒，穿紧身衣一定好看得很。他总在追求非同一般的刺激，又怎么拒绝得了这种。”  
　　房间是他的，长年包下，单纯用来猎艳，满足自己的变态嗜好。他就这么走了，临走时高高兴兴地告诉我这个房间到明天中午为止都是我的，所有客房服务可以随便用。他刚走你就叫了客房服务。对着侍者我只要了这些纸。“要很大张的。”我说。  
　　也许是你说。见鬼了，我在乎这个干什么。  
　　这是我给你的，你给我的辞别书。这是我们共同的自白信。写完了这个我就什么都不怕了。我就什么都不怕，能吃掉整个的你了。  
　　来吧，宝贝儿。我的噩梦。引诱我揭露我的恶魔。我要跟你握手言和。写完这个我们就联手，看看怎么才能去把韦恩杀了。完完全全彻彻底底的搞死他。  
　　我会还我们的克拉克以绝对的自由。  
　　他有翅膀，要飞随时都可以的。那是纯粹的，透明的，光辉灿烂的。那是自由呢。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注119】：Hershey Company生产的一种多口味的彩虹橡皮糖。  
　　【注120】：这里援引的是耶稣基督两次掰饼分与众人的典故，一次是五饼二鱼（马可福音6章41节），一次是最后的晚餐（马太福音26章26-29 节），饼有圣体的意味，在后一个典故中基督曾剥开饼对门徒们说：“你们拿去吃吧，这是我的身体。”格雷在LSD反应中于癫狂状态写下这封莫名其妙的信，这 里也有化用这个典故。  
　　【注121】：希腊神话传说中人面鸟身的海妖，飞翔在大海上，拥有天籁般的歌喉，常用歌声诱惑过路的航海者而使航船触礁沉没，船员则成其腹中餐。  
　　【注122】：Bunny Bounce Deluxe，Zylom于2006年出品的一款充满童趣的休闲游戏。  
　　【注123】：TonicWater的音译，又叫奎宁水、通宁汽水。是苏打水与糖、水果提取物和奎宁调配而成的。  
　　【注124】：古罗马哲学斯多亚派的最后一部典籍，古罗马唯一一位哲学家皇帝马可·奥勒留所著，这本自己与自己的十二卷对话，内容大部分是他在鞍马劳顿中所写。


	29. Chapter 29

Batman's Observation Diary Cont.  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年4月22日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年4月21日04:45am  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年4月20日08:30pm  
　　日志编号：SUPERMAN_00002  
　　记录模式：系统自动记录  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　附件1：北极堡垒_00001.MOV【Fort of Arctic_00001.MOV】  
　　附件2：蝙蝠灯♥_00001.MOV【Bat Signal♥_00001.MOV】  
　　  
　　下为录音（皆为节选）：  
　　……  
　　08:30——  
　　蝙蝠飞机B16第一次试飞测试。  
　　系统时间请与高谭标准时间校正。很好。  
　　……  
　　10:14——  
　　跳跃飞行非常恐怖。  
　　第三次跳跃后首次出现缺氧，我坚持不吸，当然了，我以为我这种可以不吸。  
　　19分钟后放弃了这种坚持。  
　　缺氧过程中无法录音。  
　　呕吐可能是缺氧造成的，否则我绝不愿意在北极上空使用呕吐袋。  
　　……  
　　10:31——  
　　我将潜入水下。  
　　这是莱克斯·卢瑟提到过的细节。他太想取信于布鲁斯·韦恩，而忽略到韦恩可能收集分析他的每一个字。  
　　SOT计划，表面是一个普通的太空防御计划，与NASA其他类似的未来计划一样，投入与产出不成正比，还常常中途遭弃。放弃此项投标并不影响我的集团 利益，我告诉他韦恩研究部门不缺政府的科研基金项目，我们热衷于赚钱，而不是花钱干些摘星星之类的无聊小事。在我的办公室，他告诉我，他参与过这个计划的 早期方案，此计划的真正目的是在外太空建立高端空间站，进一步探测和寻找失踪了的超人。  
　　太荒谬了。超人仅凭一副眼镜的掩饰，在他的面前晃了五年之久，他居然从没认出来过吗？我想起我曾见过的克拉克·肯特，我推测，是气质上的差异——气质的差异使人感情上产生了太大的落差，错觉占据思想，与内心的渴求糅合，形成了新的幻象。很多人仰望超人，且忽视克拉克。  
　　……容易被无视的是我曾见过的克拉克。  
　　……该死。  
　　这里的阳光辐射太强了，我必须穿防护服。过于厚重的装备给实地探测增加了难度。  
　　……桃乐丝，悬停计时准备。开始。  
　　仪器显示底下什么都没有。在极心，部分仪表会失灵……我已经吐过了，可以手动操作。  
　　卢瑟声明整个极心都是“它”的，他来过。  
　　如果他没说谎，“它”就在这下面。  
　　……  
　　10:51——  
　　次声波【注125】探测结果显示下面有东西。很大。形状不规则。  
　　次声波频率固定。机械波【注126】。  
　　电磁干扰强烈，仪表失灵。  
　　告警上升到一级。  
　　必须尽快降落。  
　　……卢瑟是对的，他确实来过。  
　　……  
　　11:02——  
　　以下录音请立刻传回蝙蝠洞主机备份。三重加密。  
　　80小时后如未删除备份，可将其传送至克拉克·肯特的电脑上。电脑编号：Wayne745。收到回复。  
　　……好，传送开始。  
　　克拉克，我是布鲁斯。  
　　如你听到此份录音，我可能已去更远一点的地方遛弯，你不会再见到我了。不必牵挂，请照顾好阿尔弗雷德。实验室数据表明你的自愈能力很强，也许你还能活上百年，花费一百年来寻找化成灰烬的吸血鬼是很不明智的。  
　　记住并完成以下诸事：  
　　1.打开标题为T的附件文件夹，里面有所有托马斯实验室提供的数据，以及与NASA超人研究项目数据的对比表格，你会知道你是谁，即使你现在还不能飞；  
　　2.我的遗嘱将在我失踪三年后启封，告知阿尔弗雷德，他应该早有准备了；  
　　3.卢瑟一直在设法寻找超人，据我观察他完全不知道你和超人的关系，尽量避开他；  
　　4.如你还想继续扮演新闻从业者，卢修斯那里有一份很好的合同，他会跟你联系；  
　　5.如你打算回到堪萨斯或周游世界，任何一种崭新的生活方式，我已为你准备了新的身份和档案，同样在卢修斯那里，此时应当已解封了；  
　　6.关于我欺骗你的感情，利用你的鲜血，并拿你做了各种非法测试的事情，此时你可以收到这个词：抱歉。  
　　这是我唯一要对你说的词，克拉克。  
　　……完毕。  
　　系统，完毕。把这个关了吧。  
　　……  
　　11:20——  
　　防护准备完毕，开始下降吧。  
　　……真希望他不会笨到浪费超人的时间来找我。这个白痴。我不会把定位数据留给任何人。若此地危险到能够杀死我，同样没有必要让他回来。这是曾经的超人的地盘，与我的目标克拉克无关。  
　　今天白天，卢瑟和我关于虚无缥缈的利益分配讨价还价了三个小时，最后他给我讲了一个故事。他三年前找到这里。当时他无法定位我下方的东西，但至少可以设法定位低空飞行时的超人。  
　　他找到了这东西，在冰面以下，一个巨大的堡垒。他推断这是超人的老巢……他的宫殿。  
　　“他在那里，还藏在里面，或有时回去。那不是人类的技术，布鲁斯，卫星探测不到，我也进入不能。”他说，“但我有能力重回那里，合同敲定后，我可以带你过去参观。眼见为实，你就会彻底相信我所说的一切了。”  
　　我说我对冰海沉船可没有什么兴趣，我以为我们的这个计划是要带我飞出银河系呢，何况见过超人的人都说他是个政府谎言，何况我根本没有见过他。  
　　“不，它是真的。”卢瑟对我说，“这种威胁——像飓风，像喷火的龙怪。整个世界都把它当做美妙奇观的时候，只有我站在它的对立面。而整个世界都把它当 做不切实际的传说时，我依然相信它根本未有远离。我知道它在那里，在云端往上，终于厌恶了扮演好好人类的滑稽戏。我打赌此刻它正用诸神的视角俯瞰我们，审 判我们——你，我，我们人类。在异种生物的眼中，人类和老鼠毫无区别，布鲁斯，你体会不了这个。”  
　　不，他错了。  
　　……我能体会。  
　　……  
　　00:15——  
　　跟我的推测完全一致。  
　　……不完全一致。  
　　我带了20毫升克拉克的血浆。基因钥匙打开了他的故居大门。  
　　……太冷了。尽管不太黑。  
　　死的系统，就像坟墓一样。  
　　……罗马人最终放弃了诸神，而改信基督。之后，奥林匹斯山【注127】上一片荒芜。那就是这模样了……一个坟墓，神的坟墓。  
　　飞机入水后我关掉了所有波频发生设备，避免受到攻击。其实是不必要的，那里现在只是被冰山彻底包裹的水晶城而已。阳光并不如我所想像的那么充沛。  
　　辐射几乎为零。后来我脱掉了头盔。  
　　没有攻击，也没有回应。一座死城。  
　　不……这不是奥林匹斯也不是亚特兰蒂斯【注128】。这里是庞培【注129】。它将沉未沉，被遗忘和覆盖。一切完好，没有生命的痕迹。  
　　……真冷啊，我以为我早已习惯了低温。  
　　……错误判断。  
　　堡垒系统重启约花费了7分钟，扫描识别DNA只有4秒。进入后，它侦测到我身上的摄录设备……这点微小的磁场也无法隐瞒过它吗？  
　　752秒内它通过三次口令测试，判断我为入侵者。  
　　在它控制我的行动之前我成功地退了出来。  
　　后果……不知。  
　　……  
　　00:28——  
　　……又吐了……  
　　返程记录：第一次跳跃我就吐了，指数测试还算正常。  
　　是谁说吸血鬼所有的承受力都比常人更强的？我需要更多练习。  
　　曾有人告诉我，经历相同的痛苦许多次，我会把它当成愉悦。  
　　这话半真半假，但那人无疑是个骗子。  
　　有些痛苦是可以通过训练熟悉的，而另一些却不能……  
　　在纳西斯，卢瑟看到克拉克的一瞬间，布鲁斯·韦恩彻底掌握了我身体的主动权，我被他眼中透出的情绪刺痛了。我设想过，若卢瑟第一眼就认出他，认出他是超人，我将怎么做。  
　　……最差预案：利用LSD反应来掩盖。我准备了最强效的。韦恩有一个擅长此道的朋友，年轻的化学家……苏尔先生已快将迷幻药制法搞成一门艺术了。我先跟他讨了一些。有备无患。  
　　……  
　　00:47——  
　　可最难忍受的是以寻找超人为己任的光头男根本没有认出超人，他只是认出了克拉克·肯特。重逢一瞬他眼里的怜惜都是给克拉克的，“卿本佳人，奈何从贼”。  
　　卢瑟大概认为他和超人是一个档次的。他同情才华横溢的正直弱者克拉克，而鄙视迁就着自私自恋的韦恩。  
　　好吧……我不知道他们曾经有多熟悉，我不需要跟坐在我们后排的对克拉克充满幻想的小男孩一般趴在门口盯梢。我早料到了，克拉克的皮带扣内有个窃听器……但是，我不需要两个曾经你死我活的男人共同来迁就同情我。喔，他们相亲相爱，只是纵容我的胡来。  
　　桃乐丝……这不是忏悔。我——确实后悔——安排他们的会面。也——遗憾——会面选在那种地方。可是……我以为克拉克会主动配合的是我而不是卢瑟那个混蛋。当我们吻得难解难分，卢瑟会主动提出早点儿回去睡觉的，他一定会。  
　　……莱克斯·卢瑟。那是个实用主义的男人。上个星期我向他表示，绝不想跟亚洲极端主义者搭上任何关系，他就果断地扫清身边一切有此类嫌疑的人了。我很 清楚，他拒绝赞助黑暗骑士团，放弃在精神控制的盛宴中掺上一脚，绝非是想要所有的人类都学会自尊自爱赶超卓越……当然，让他脱开他的“那位老友”与我合 作，是必行之道。我只是没想到他能有这么干脆。  
　　他是这么坚决地想要找到超人……  
　　……他不知道他已经吻过那谁的脸颊了吗？这真是……操。  
　　……一点意外而已。  
　　……我以为……好了，我没指望过。根本就没有，指望过。没必要对我的目标期望过高。  
　　……是要求过高。  
　　桃乐丝，我没在忏悔，我为什么要忏悔。  
　　一切都在我的预想中。克拉克的脾气和抵触……也是人之常情……  
　　……人类之常情。  
　　我还没死在他的堡垒里，当然也不需要向他道歉。通知蝙蝠洞的系统把那个删了吧。  
　　……二次跳跃感觉不错。  
　　我想我已经快要习惯了。  
　　……  
　　02:45——  
　　克拉克不知道他的外套上有个定位装置，这小玩意儿能让我轻易找到他。  
　　……我就知道卢瑟不会轻易跟他产生瓜葛的。  
　　……桃乐丝，你什么时候学会这种反馈方式了？我得让卢修斯调调你的程序了！  
　　把刚才那条删掉！我一点也没有担心过克拉克在性方面的洁癖度！他难道不是个道德感爆棚的男人吗？至于从北极直接钻透地球飞回来这种话，这种词汇，你的数据库里根本就不该有吧？最近一次更新是谁负责的？！  
　　……钻透地球这种事飞机是做不了的……倘他们真要干点什么，那是吉姆·戈登的事情。我承认你举例的预案是我写的。我有符合逻辑的理由——目标和嫌疑人发生太过亲密的关系是不利调查的。卢瑟当然还是嫌疑人，永远都是，给我加上标记，要红色字体。  
　　……是的，我是打算去接他……深夜两点半我的目标还在新区游荡！我还没有愚蠢到不去保证他的安全！  
　　……静音。  
　　……我应该早点儿让你静音的。这下感觉好多了。  
　　……  
　　04:33——  
　　将近三点钟，我在高谭河边商业街区的高架铁路站台附近接到了克拉克。  
　　啊……我的目标当时神情亢奋极了。  
　　一开始我以为是我开蝙蝠车去接他造成的。显然不是。  
　　我考虑过了，必须尽快稳定他的情绪，让他知道他的真实身世会使他主动地远离宿敌，减少未探知的危险。  
　　所以我将蝙蝠车开进秘密车库内，停下，从暗格里拿出一杯草莓冰激凌。我假装吃着冰激凌——假装毫不在意会使他在心理层面上有错误的判断，以为这事没有 那么严重……我希望我下面的话不会给他造成无谓的压力。事情发生就发生了，选择一旦做出就无法倒退了……照我看，超人的遗迹仍在，他的能力也在实时恢复， 现在补救还不算太晚。  
　　我穿着蝙蝠衣，吃着冰激凌，徒劳地掩饰着我的意图……然后，在第一时间告诉他：“克拉克，我有东西要给你看。”  
　　北极堡垒的录像，当然。  
　　……我的……克拉克，极度亢奋地在座位上掉转了身体。他跪在椅子上，得意洋洋，用一种他从未有过的，华丽的充满渲染意味的声调对我说道：“布鲁斯，我也有东西要给你看。”  
　　……  
　　  
　　  
　　【注125】：频率小于20Hz（赫兹）的声波。次声波不易衰减，不易被水和空气吸收。而次声波的波长 往往很长，因此能绕开某些大型障碍物发生衍射。某些次声波能绕地球2至3周。某些频率的次声波由于和人体器官的振动频率相近，容易和人体器官产生共振，对 人体有很强的伤害性，危险时可致人死亡。  
　　【注126】：机械振动在介质中的传播称为机械波（mechanical wave）。它可以是横波与纵波，机械波的传播需要特定的介质，在不同介质中的传播速度也不同，在真空中根本不能传播，而电磁波可以在真空中传播。这里设 定是孤独堡垒可以绕开卫星定位的原因之一。  
　　【注127】：奥林匹斯山坐落在希腊北部，近萨洛尼卡湾，是塞萨利区与马其顿区间的分水岭。山顶终年积雪，云雾笼罩。长久以来被认为是众神的居留地。  
　　【注128】：在帕拉图的著作和希腊神话等出现的一个神秘地区，传说是毁灭于巨浪滔天的大洪灾的古人类文明。  
　　【注129】：古罗马城市之一。位于那波利湾的岸边，以纪念古罗马政治及军事家格奈乌斯·庞培。庞培于79年8月24日被维苏威火山爆发时的火山灰覆盖。


	30. Chapter 30

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年4月21日 星期四（别问我天气，我刚醒，而天已经黑了。我现在适应的是吸血鬼的时间了。）  
　　  
　　我得说我睡得很好，很可能连梦都没有做。可是睡醒之后仍有一点偏头痛。刚醒来时，我忘记了一切，开口向阿尔弗雷德讨要两片阿司匹林【注130】，结果他倒了杯柠檬汁给我。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷叮嘱过不要给你奇怪的药吃。”他把柠檬汁和冰袋递给我的时候这么说道。我小声抗议了一下，暗自叹息一切确实有了变化。还好真正该有的疼痛是几可忽略不计的。我在痛的只有头。  
　　不得不说，我很喜欢阿尔弗雷德。某些时候我喜欢阿尔弗雷德超过布鲁斯。在我遇到过的老年人中，阿尔弗雷德是最为睿智有耐心的一位了。布鲁斯总是做些令 他疲惫的事情，可我见他毫无怨言，依旧还以更多的耐心和体贴。没有阿尔弗雷德就没有蝙蝠侠，现在我更加坚信这一点了，布鲁斯是很容易把自己弄死的那种人， 给他半个月他就能让自己死个两次左右o(>﹏<)o  
　　当时我的眼睛突然变得能够放射出某种高温热视线，我的视线灼坏了布鲁斯的棺材。他用应急方式推开箱盖，我就冲了出去，横冲直撞地逃亡，每次睁开眼睛都 会损坏一两样蝙蝠洞中的设备。这使得我不再敢睁开眼睛了，我捂着它们蜷缩在地，滚动，嚎叫，猛掐自己想让噩梦醒来，且险些摔进洞子的下一层去。布鲁斯抓住 我抱住我，同我一起滚在冰冷的钢板与石壁间，亲吻我危险的眼皮，大声重复着祈祷似的简洁的句子。良久之后，我镇定多了，渐渐意识到他大部分耗费的时间只是 在说“克拉克不要怕”和“我在这里”……还有反反复复念诵般的“没事的【It’s OK】”。  
　　他可能还没意识到，但我立刻就想到我是怎么了……至少和“那个人”一定有点关系。更强的听力、嗅觉，我曾透视，如今还得加上热视线。我跟失踪了五年的 超人一定有点关系，我研究过他的各种资料，我知道他的特异功能都有哪些……脑袋长瘤不会使人双眼冒火，这是完全超越生物极限的东西。如果我不是被高谭诅咒 了，我就是被超人诅咒了。  
　　换他来诅咒我，我还是可以接受的。毕竟我写过一系列的东西分析他存在的利弊，从某种角度看，我站在他的对立面也很久了。他应该要恨我，就像他恨着莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德花费了很长时间才说服我重新睁开眼睛，开始我仍会灼伤一些东西。他们不得不躲得远远的以免被我烧出一个洞来……现在想来这是多么正 常的行为，他们未必不是为我着想的，可当时光这一点就让我几乎再度崩溃。布鲁斯提醒我用意念给我的目光降温……效果来得太慢了，我直到晚饭时间才掌握了这 项简单的技能。阿尔弗雷德极力劝我像平时一样吃点东西。我试了，这又失败了——我对着食物完全没有胃口，何况布鲁斯并没有像前几天那样跟我一起用餐，阿尔 弗雷德说他更乐意留在洞里自己吃。我不能不承认，这事让我绝望到了极点。  
　　那天夜里布鲁斯没有邀我一起睡（我也不敢主动提出来，我不知道一觉睡醒又会出什么纰漏）。那天夜里我想过要一觉醒来看到的仍然是不清晰的世界，我是个 患有近视的单身失业男，我从来没有到过高谭，没遭遇过蝙蝠侠，没得过血管瘤，也没拥有过身家亿万的富豪公子。我没拥有过他，没被他欺骗过隐瞒过，自然也不 必质疑他对我的感情。我用这种方式设想了各种各样比现在更糟的情况，最后我突然意识到，我被这段笼罩着高谭夜色的感情牵制得太多了，近来我所有的患得患失 都是跟布鲁斯有关的。这项认知本身就比我爱他而又面临着被他抛弃的命运更能让我不寒而栗。迷恋占据了我的全副精力，差不多挤走了我全部的自我。布鲁斯总有 办法让我觉得自己就要失去他，因而沦落至歇斯底里。我有时简直像个闺中怨妇，自艾自怜，除了把自己搞得看起来更加糟糕，再无擅长之事。区别是，妇人们哀怨 时会眼中带泪，现在的我失控起来，是可以拿眼睛烤培根的。  
　　我问阿尔弗雷德若我变成了食人的怪物，又该要如何自处？他想了想，说：“至少你多了一点共同的体验，可以跟布鲁斯少爷交换一下心得。”  
　　“我觉得是超人搞出来的。”我告诉他，“现在我多出来的麻烦原本都是超人的超能力。”  
　　“也可能你原来就是超人，那么你原本就拥有这些麻烦的超能力。”他一边这么说着，一边熟练地用一把小刀削掉木瓜皮。  
　　“哦！拜托！”我尽量不去盯着他的手、他的刀或那个无辜的木瓜看。我不确定什么时候热视线就会冒出来。我已经努力不让它冒出来了，但我还是没有自信完全控制住它。我从来都不相信我确实——能够——完全控制住我自己。  
　　“你可以是。”阿尔弗雷德说，“不妨往好处想想，肯特先生。是你拥有这些能力总比另一些人有要强得多，有人会立刻利用它们去伤害别人，而不是努力使自己恢复到普通人的状态。再说了，现在你拥有了热视线，说不定明天你就能飞了。”  
　　啊，飞行。我想起我曾做过的关于飞行的梦，我想起我刚做过了的梦。那些梦太逼真了，仿佛是我曾亲眼看过的美景而非幻象。如果我有一天会逃离这个世界， 变成另一种东西，变成另一个人，我希望我是会飞的。我记得在某个梦里，我慢慢上浮，浓郁的云在上方散开，阳光投进一条线，在云上镶嵌金边。我上浮，通过只 属于我一人的光的道路，在某个高度，云层消失，摩擦的热力将我团团围住，整个世界的声音细碎嘈杂，在我的耳际嗡鸣。只一瞬间，又消亡了。我的身边是灿烂星 海，地球在我的脚下，只有指掌那么大。我安静地飘着，看着它，陌生又熟悉，茫然又沉醉。那是我的世界。  
　　如果能够如此飞一次，我甘愿明日即死。  
　　于是我又问：“阿尔弗雷德，你觉得即便我就是超人也不算太糟？”  
　　他停下削木瓜的手，特意转过脸来对着我，令人安心地微笑了：“唉，我认为那不会比一个有很多坏毛病的好孩子变成了吸血鬼要更糟糕的。”  
　　我知道这要好得多，至少我不必逃避阳光、克制食欲、压抑本性。布鲁斯已这样坚持了四年之久。我对自己这样说，一遍一遍。至少我可以期待飞行——自从我 有了这个念头，我就难以自制了，我在天空底下，在任何时候，反复地、窃窃地试着踮起我的脚尖。我期待一个意外，没准儿有一刹那，那意外的好运就会降临，我 的脚会离开地面，我的梦想成真而且所有的烦恼都会因此散作云烟。可是这些都没有用，尽管我不断给自己打气，时不时地试着飞一飞，阿尔弗雷德也尽力安慰我， 那一天我还是吃不下任何东西。最后，已经是深夜了，我在地上我的客房里坐着，呆对我的日记本。阿尔弗雷德端了一些新鲜的蘑菇浓汤给我，再一次劝我进食。  
　　“给我一杯那种东西好吗？”我哀求他，“一小杯，布鲁斯每天当做食物的东西……我想尝尝。希望这不会给你带来太多困扰。”  
　　他很勉强，最后还是帮我弄了一小杯，只有一口。我端起那鲜红的液体，脱口而出：“这不是真的人血对吗？”  
　　“……这其实是人造血红蛋白奶昔。”阿尔弗雷德迟疑了一秒钟，回答我说。  
　　“他从来没有放任自己喝过一口，那个，对吗？”我把嘴唇靠向杯子，同时闭上眼睛——免得我过于专心的注视把那杯子烧穿。  
　　“显然。”阿尔弗雷德声音抬高了一点。  
　　我伸出舌尖碰了碰那冰冷可怕的饮品。血腥味？没有。我臆想中的所有哥特式的特征都不存在，这玩意儿仅有一种烂掉的火龙果的味道，除此之外，就是非常的凉。里面有许多碎冰渣。  
　　我可怜的布鲁斯靠着它活了四年呢。  
　　我吞下它，忍受着它的味道和温度。放下杯子时，我飞速地睁眼瞟了一下阿尔弗雷德。他笔直地站着，双手交叠拿着银质托盘，无情地观察等待着，表情好像在问我：“有何感想？”  
　　“我猜你也试过？”  
　　“这不违背伦理。”他说，“何况厨子总得先尝尝菜。”  
　　我本来还有很多问题，比如“若我是超人，为什么对超人的事情一点记忆都没有”，比如“既然我是超人，为何要放弃继续做超人”，或者“若我不是超人，那 么是怎样的过程才能赋予我现在这些奇怪的能力”……我的疑问太多，我也很清楚，眼前的老人是不能一一回复我的。在这个躁动不安的晚上，我的过去与未来皆笼 罩在惹人猜疑的迷雾中，悬而未决。而我已疲惫得不愿再去触碰它们了。我怀揣着它们倒下去，蜷在没有漆黑盖子的洁白床单上，也不愿去怀念此前短暂的不真实的 欢愉。纪伯伦【注131】说过，今日最痛苦的悲哀，是对昨日快乐的回忆。我已累到没那个勇气了。  
　　浅眠的朦胧里，我看到蝙蝠侠戴着永恒的面具，狰狞而幽谧地立在屋内一角。他长时间的站着，微微向我蜷伏的位置欠着身，给墙壁绘上带着各种锐利边缘的恶魔般的黑影，然而久久没有移动，也没有靠近。  
　　这可能也是一个梦吧。在这梦里我模模糊糊地想着：我到底还是弄不懂布鲁斯。我戴过他的面具，啜饮他的力量之源，观看他的生命表演，但我是弄不懂他的。其实这也没所谓。  
　　然而，仅隔了一天，就在他提出要我参与有莱克斯·卢瑟加入的“三人行”时，我还是不可抑制地被激怒了。  
　　在这之前，阿尔弗雷德在送我前往纳西斯俱乐部的路上，已经事先为我做过一点心理建设了。我上车时，他忧心忡忡，又不便透露主人的秘密计划，只得好心地 警告我：“无论出现任何你不能理解的情况，都请把你的信任交托给布鲁斯少爷……要相信到了最后他总会给出一个正常点儿的理由……”  
　　车子拐向老城区酒吧街时，他又对我说：“布鲁斯少爷有时不按章法出牌，肯特先生，请相信他会有个比较正当的说辞。”  
　　等我下车时，他突然又拉住我，小声说：“无论如何……请姑且相信我，总有一根确实正义的标杆在支撑我主人的全部恶行……”  
　　这一连串的叮嘱让我愈加忐忑，我不得不讨教他，倘若布鲁斯做下他用理性完全不能理解的事情，他是否会一如既往地支持他这位让人不敢恭维的雇主。  
　　“我会先选择信任他。”这位蝙蝠侠最信任的老管家说，“若他用实际行动证明我的信任错付，我会惩罚我自己。”  
　　好吧，我承认，看到卢瑟的第一眼我就已经猜到，这不过是个测试。测试卢瑟与我身上发生的这一系列异变有何关联。若我能够承受更多，像阿尔弗雷德那么 多，我理当要信任布鲁斯，把自己交给他，相信他自有安排，相信他不会把我——这充满危机的身体与摇摇欲坠的精神——权当玩物轻易赠予他人。但真实的愤怒如 野火一样，不断从我的心底蹿升，蔓延过我的整个躯壳。那是疯狂的前兆，我从未感受得到，我的身体里可以有这么大的力量。我接过布鲁斯递来的杯子，忽然惶恐 起来，我意识到我必须马上放开它否则我会把它捏碎的。有什么是我又不似我，埋在我的身体里，叠在我的灵魂上，呼之欲出。我不能长久地看着卢瑟因为我鄙视 他，愤恨他罔顾司法的素行，更愤怒布鲁斯刻意伪装的轻浮。我也不能回头，去警告在我身后喷着污言秽语的那几个年轻人，我做不到。  
　　我曾想惩罚他们。我很清楚如果我真的惩罚了他们，那绝不会只是对他们饱以老拳而已……那一刻我的眼眸发烫，若我松懈下来，恣意放纵，下一秒会冲出我眼睛的也绝不只是眼泪而已。  
　　这太可怕了，有没有一种药吃一次就再也不会有这样的危险了呢？所有的裁决力量、所有的限制规则，都捏在我自己手上——可我又怎么能信任这样的一个我呢？/(ㄒoㄒ)\  
　　我告诉布鲁斯我眼睛疼痛，他依然会抚摸我的眼皮，动作小心翼翼，丝毫不介意我有使他的手残废掉的能力。可我知道，就算我开口告诉他我不想参与这场游 戏，告诉他我期待的是更诚实、更直接的追查方式，就算我告诉他我非常希望我们能够坦然相对，他也是不会停下来的。他尊重除他自己以外的生命，即使对方是一 个身负谋杀嫌疑的流浪汉。但他不相信坦诚能带来最有效的结果，他对人们的期望并不高。包括对我，也是一样的。  
　　妈妈的电话在这一刻拯救了我。稿酬完成了转账，她跟我讨论一些还贷的琐事。我在巷子里接她的电话，衣衫轻薄，冷风把我吹醒了。挂掉电话以后，我的自厌 情绪再一次地达到了顶点，我从未如此清醒，盘算着，领悟到布鲁斯对我表现出的柔情和耐心很可能已是他能够付与我的最大极限。这和我究竟是什么关系不大，总 之，他永远不会像对待他的目标那样对我。我的名字，正置于千千万万他可放弃的附加物之中。否则他会来看我一眼，看我究竟是跑了，还是躲着哭泣。他没有来， 随我而来的是莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　我对卢瑟的一切好意都是怀有戒心的。我承认他多才多艺，聪明绝顶，有良好的修养，和布鲁斯一样属于能够做到坚定决绝的那种人，而且野心非凡，不择手段。一个现世的汤姆·里德尔【注132】。 在大都会，他是很多充满上进心的年轻人们的偶像——不是我的。我认为这是价值观的差异，卢瑟这类人视若珍宝的东西，从来都不是我的兴趣所在。六年前，他在 对抗超人的同时大举敛财，用一个虚无缥缈的投资项目吸引大批集资款项，在卷款逃逸前夕被超人捕获，却又因为超人消失不能出庭旁证，而被无罪释放。  
　　我本来想对布鲁斯说，这世界上最不希望超人继续存在的人就是莱克斯·卢瑟了，他不可能把我变成超人，或“超人病毒”的携带者，这肯定不是他干的。露易丝说过，六年前卢瑟丧心病狂，不仅想要杀死超人，还想杀死她和我。不过这我也没有什么印象了。  
　　六年后，我遭遇的现实是，卢瑟对我客气温柔，遣词用句都有刻意示好的意味。为了他属意的合作项目，他丝毫不愿开罪韦恩集团。在大都会时，我曾多次针对 他，出言不逊，他却不计前嫌，甚至在布鲁斯毫无礼貌地独自离开之后，还专门用韦恩集团留给他自由使用的跑车亲自送了我一程。  
　　我承认，我对他的个人态度有所缓和，我终于——首次——享受到了他那人所共知的——与布鲁斯恰成对比的——成熟稳重的社交魅力。他在我身上颇耗费了些时间，巧妙地安慰了我，建议我谅解布鲁斯的失礼无性。  
　　即便如此，我也无法完全消除对他的戒心。  
　　“我猜你是要回著名的韦恩庄园？”他问我。  
　　我说不，我更想去另一个地方。我指引他往布朗大桥方向开，抵达布鲁斯和拉瑞·里昂都曾带我游览过的商业街边缘，停在一个美仕唐纳滋【注133】的店铺门口。我进去买了两盒当日推荐总汇，并极力地劝卢瑟接受一盒带回宾馆当宵夜。  
　　他打开看了看，一盒有六个甜甜圈：芬迪【PON DE RING】草莓、芬迪芬迪、朱古卡斯特可可、安琪儿法兰【FRENCH】、哈尼迪【HONEY DIP】和可可力【CHOCOLATE】。  
　　“一个至少有150卡路里，你确定你要吃掉一盒吗？”我的老仇人一脸关切地问我。  
　　“一盒是一整个推荐系列呀。”我告诉他，“虽然我觉得今天的精选不够全，居然没有肉桂面包。”  
　　“但是——克拉克……现在是晚上九点半了。”卢瑟说，“有个不太礼貌的问题，现在你每天要健身多长时间？你的教练一般建议你做哪几项？”  
　　“什么？”他的问题对我来说跳跃性太大了，我有点理会不过来。  
　　“健身。抱歉，克拉克，在大都会时我调查过你。恕我直言，你的生活习惯是我见过的最不健康的，我想布鲁斯不会容忍这个。”他只拿了一个抹茶味的，把盒子还给我，不太客气地直接戳在我的肚子上，“剩下的我建议你带回去给布鲁斯。”他说。  
　　“他不爱吃这个。没关系，等会儿我一起吃掉好了。谢谢你送我到这里。”我指给他看商业步行街的主要通道，“我还有点事要做。”  
　　“哦。”他很干脆，并不多问，只是礼貌地冲我点头，并用一张面纸把芬迪抹茶圈裹好搁在一边的副驾驶座上。我怀疑下车时他就会把那可怜的小东西直接丢掉。真是暴殄天物。  
　　我还在胡思乱想，他突然又从车窗里伸出胳膊戳了我的肚子一下：“啊，这里也有——”  
　　他指的是甜甜圈店门口贴的黑暗骑士团集会海报。四张连贴的——这是“里昂兄弟”的成果。  
　　“有一阵了，早在我来之前。”我说。  
　　“大都会也有了。”他踟蹰了一会儿，最后把手搭回方向盘上，“露易丝·莱恩跟他们有点儿关系，你知道吗？”  
　　“啊，那不可能。”我不想跟他深谈这个问题，赶紧退开了两步，飞快地跟他道别。  
　　我可不想让他搞清楚我下面打算去做的事╮(╯▽╰)╭  
　　我沿着步行街往西北方向走了一段，找到贴海报时来过的一家店铺——纯黑铁雕装帧的门廊上，用深紫色的霓虹灯勾勒出店名：道林·格雷【注134】。维多利亚式的木质店门一侧，刻意造成百多年前砖塑风格的墙壁上，四张连贴的海报被撕掉了，强力胶水在砖缝间留下了难看的肮脏轮廓。上次来的时候，我以为这是个服装店或特色旅店，但拉瑞·里昂说：“这是个纹身馆。”  
　　门上有个铃，也是黑色的，是不是铁铸的我不清楚。我推门进去时它就响了，一个双臂纹满花纹的年轻男人抓着汉堡包从楼梯上走下来：“营业时间过了。”  
　　“我只想纹个简单的图案，”我说，“我在网上看很多人都纹过……你的店很有名。”  
　　大概是我最后那句话起了点儿作用，他走下来，把剩下的半个汉堡塞进冰箱，然后上下打量着我。  
　　“叫我艾利克斯。事先声明，”他说，“我可不给‘新圣堂骑士’【注135】盖章。”  
　　“我发誓不是那种东西。”我观察着他的店。一个狭长的两层楼，楼下搞得像画廊，用来展出他过去的作品，有一些相当精致，跟他胳膊上那种南美风格的图案差异很大。我在其中一幅下方站住了。“梵文？”我问。  
　　“哦，居然认识。是《奥义书》【注136】里的句子，有兴趣吗？”他砸着嘴。他的嘴上留着仔细修整过的薄薄的短须，头发同样理得很短。人有点微胖，看起来四十上下，眉目的轮廓漂亮，或许从前也曾有过风流倜傥的年月。  
　　“不，我要纹的图案比这个简单一点。”我说着，往楼上走，被他叫住了。  
　　“你不会是第一次吧？”艾利克斯瞪着我，有点严厉，“你想好了没有？很多人第一次纹身之前根本没想过这玩意儿是不可能彻底消除掉的。激光消除法也会留下一点痕迹，你明白吗？”  
　　“噢。”我似有似无地回答了他。也许我并没有回答他。这一刻，我兴奋无比，完全被一种触犯禁忌的快感攫获了。这是比做爱更仪式化的一件事，是直接施予身体的改变。现在想来，我根本没有仔细考虑过，就是在布鲁斯离开纳西斯俱乐部以后，我才突然有了这个念头的。  
　　我继续往楼上走去，楼上有一大一小两个隔间，一个放着柜面和桌子、沙发，是个休息室；另一个则是操作间。  
　　操作间里开着紫外线灯——我悲哀地想到，布鲁斯恐怕是不能来这种地方的，紫外线灯搞不好会要了他的命。  
　　纹身师紧跟着我，我只要一回头就能看到他那种似乎永远都保持着质疑状态的表情。他引我在休息室的沙发上坐下，拿出一大本图案册来。“有些人怀着坚定的 信念，选好了图案来到这里，不过看完这本册子以后就不再那么笃信了。”他把厚厚的册子递给我，舔了舔嘴唇，“来感受一下真实的诱惑，背弃原来的幼稚思路也 没什么不好。”我发现他的舌尖上钉了一枚钢环。这里还能穿孔呢。  
　　我看了一眼目录，一下就找到了我要的那个，就在第三页。毕竟这里是高谭嘛。我把书举起来给他看：“这个——蝙蝠侠的标志，GCPD楼上有个灯……就是这个。”  
　　“这个没问题。我至少弄过一百次了。”他用看画布的目光十分淡漠地看着我，“打算纹哪儿，多大的？衣服脱了比给我看看。其实有些人的肤质不适合纹身。”  
　　这屋子冷清得很，没有窗，除了我们俩也没有其他人，所以我被内心那股冲动牵着，违反了我的常态，不带一丝的犹豫。我站起来，背向他，迅速地把裤子和内裤褪到膝头：“屁股上。”  
　　有三十秒左右，艾利克斯没有说话。过了好一会儿，我感觉他的手掌轻轻地贴上了我的后背，往下滑动了两三吋，在抵达臀部之前就收回去了。  
　　“你真的不打算纹点其他的图案吗？翅膀图案怎么样？有很多种设计，有的纵贯整个背部，非常华丽，我可以算你便宜一点。”他用吞咽困难的声音开口说，“相信我的手艺，一楼有好几张实例图案……”  
　　“可是我已经想好了。”我说。  
　　“……哥特式的图案也有，什么题材的都有……你喜欢卡通的话，我也有些设计很美的图建议你考虑一下。变形金刚你看过吧？有一套‘塞伯坦花纹’，半机械 半神话风格，非常精致，从脖子侧面一直延伸下去，我保证那会是独一无二的——”他像听不到我的话似的，继续自顾自地低着头推销他擅长的风格。可惜我主意已 定。  
　　“我只要一个蝙蝠侠的标志，就是蝙蝠灯上那个，实心的，黑色，尽量纹大一点。”我扭头打断了他，“我男朋友就喜欢那个。”唉，我真的很少用这么不客气的语气对人说话呢↖(^ω^)↗  
　　艾利克斯倒退了一步，露出恐同者会有的那种表情来：“你有男朋友？”  
　　我点头给了他一个确定的答案。哪晓得他摇了摇头，换了一副十分沮丧的神色。  
　　“啊，真糟糕……”他低着头又顿了顿，打了个响指示意我提上裤子跟他去消毒，“真糟糕我也是。”他喃喃道。  
　　纹身的准备过程比我想象得要冗长些。这对我来说既新鲜又陌生，碘伏刷过皮肤的感觉非常凉，让我想起布鲁斯的手指。艾利克斯仔细洗了手，包括整个肘部，他调好颜色，给纹身枪换上新针头，戴上一副黑色的手套向我走过来。  
　　“嘿，靓仔。”他低下头，跟我脸对脸，表情惆怅地又问了我一遍，“就弄蝙蝠侠标志，对么？我帮你镂空图案弄个‘黑暗骑士’的变体花纹进去怎么样？”  
　　我觉得他实在太琐碎了，我都等不及要回庄园去了。我关了手机，没跟布鲁斯或阿尔弗雷德联系，他们说不定正在四处找我，我却要被一个不停推销复杂图案的纹身师耽误大把时间。我就趴在那里恶狠狠地摇了摇头。  
　　“实心的……”他叹了口气，“你可能理解不了，不过……我恨你的男朋友。”  
　　凌晨两点左右，我已经付完账离开道林·格雷一个多小时了。我在高谭河边一个人散步，心情愉快地连续吃掉了十一个甜甜圈。城铁早就绝迹，最近的下一班在三个半钟头以后。我打开手机，除了阿尔弗雷德打来的两个未接电话，没有其他信息。  
　　这依然不能影响我的好心情，我在靠近迪克森船屋的地方来回踱步，脚步弹来弹去好像在棉花糖似的云朵顶端跳舞。一辆车，发动机的声音宛如电厂的涡轮，这时从黑暗里飞窜出来，停在我身后。  
　　蝙蝠侠的声音在我身后，说：“搭车？”  
　　唉，我怀疑有谁会拒绝他，即使他是个那样的混蛋——不自爱，也不懂爱，还自以为是。可现在是高谭深夜，而他是蝙蝠侠♥ 我恰好有个喜欢蝙蝠侠的男朋友。  
　　我说好啊。  
　　打从这一瞬间，我晓得梦就已经开始了。而梦嘛都是很短暂的我也能够认清。我跳上车，绑上安全带，任由我的蝙蝠侠把我们都运到一个连外星飞船都可能有就 是不会有其他人的地方。他停下车，一反常态地吃起阿尔弗雷德准备的草莓冰激凌。粉红色的泡沫沾在他苍白的嘴唇上……我都不知道该跟他说什么好了。  
　　他机械地蠕动嘴巴，不带多少感情地对我说：“克拉克，我有东西要给你看。”他把一只手搭在一个按键上。我本来想等他说完算了，又觉得他说出来的话多半 会让我梦醒。我希望这一整个梦都是美好的。虽然艾利克斯警告我最好注意保护我的秘密物到三天后再给人欣赏，我还是等不及了。  
　　一个标志，跟蝙蝠灯上的一模一样，纯黑，宽达6英寸，尖锐的尾端延伸至最后一节椎骨。他绝对想不到的。  
　　“布鲁斯，我也有东西要给你看。”我抢着说完，迅速转过身去，跪在副驾驶的座椅上，把裤子和内裤都脱了下来。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注130】：是应用最早，最广和最普通解热镇痛药抗风湿药。具有解热、镇痛、抗炎、抗风温和抗血小板聚集等多方面的药理作用，发挥药效迅速，药效肯定，超剂量易于诊断和处理，很少发生过敏反应。  
　　【注131】：Kahlil Gibran是黎巴嫩阿拉伯诗人、作家、画家。阿拉伯现代小说、艺术和散文的主要奠基人。  
　　【注132】：Tom Marvolo Riddle，即《哈利·波特》系列故事中大BOSS伏地魔的原名。  
　　【注133】：Mister Donut最初由美国人“哈利·威诺克”于1955年在波士顿创立的甜甜圈品牌。后面提到的几种都是这个牌子的系列口味。  
　　【注134】：1890年奥斯卡·王尔德在《利平科特杂志》上发表的小说《道林·格雷的画像》的主角，一个永葆青春和美貌的男子。  
　　【注135】：这里指的其实是纳粹党徽，那个回旋形的国家社会党符号。Alex的意思是他不给新纳粹实施纹身。  
　　【注136】：奥义书，婆罗门教的经典之一。音译"邬波尼煞陀"。指附在森林书之后解释吠陀奥义的一类书籍。


	31. Chapter 31

Alfred Pennyworth's Journal Cont.  
  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年4月22日，星期五  
　　天气：晴（桃花长出了叶子，丁香繁盛，苹果花也开了，最妙的是今年的蔷薇开始呈现气候，有可能朝南的围墙会被爬满，有些花苞已经先长出来了）  
　　温度：最高23度，最低8度（风比较大，注意：据说这个周末有雨）  
　　  
　　等一下的注意事项：  
　　1、给快递公司打电话，请他们将送给格林小姐的手包现在就送来；  
　　2、给布鲁斯少爷准备新闻发布会的服装（阿玛尼【注137】，大众的品牌比较低调一些）；  
　　3、把布鲁斯少爷选好的牛仔裤式样发给设计师；  
　　4、匈牙利牛肉汤专用的红酒没了（让晓维送菜时顺便带一瓶过来）；  
　　5、四点半即提醒少爷洗澡换衣服，他的新闻发布会惯用发型很费时间（同时给格林小姐打电话，让她开车过来，我送他俩一起去发布会）；  
　　  
　　明日注意事项：  
　　1、安排卢瑟先生的高谭一日游（让少爷今晚在备选方案ABC中早做决定）；  
　　2、卢瑟先生的飞机下午四点起飞，午餐定在广福记；  
　　3、保全公司经理通知卢修斯有一名年轻保镖声称自己遭到韦恩先生的骚扰而愤然辞职，此人还声称不排除诉诸法律争取赔偿的可能（在上升到法律层面之前给对方的心理医生发邮件取证，这种事最好由洁西卡来做，以集团CEO私人助理的身份）；  
　　4、通知园丁下个星期一再来除草（蒲公英简直除之不净）；  
　　5、明天九点半送肯特先生去实验室；  
　　6、考虑更换一种清洁剂来清理蝙蝠车的顶棚内饰板（明晚之前查询订购）。  
　　  
　　正文：  
　　云开雾散，于是今天天气很好。今晚他们开新闻发布会宣布合作竞标SOT国家空间发展项目。  
　　早晨不得不接了卢修斯一个长达二十分钟的电话，究其唯一的重点，是他想找个人抱怨一下自己从六岁到现在从来都没有睡过真正意义上的懒觉这桩令人同情的 不幸事实。后来我建议他不要用CEO办公室的专线打来，以免占用太久，万一错过总统或国防部长的电话。他在挂断以前还愤愤不平，表示如果全世界的人都像桃 乐丝一样乐于倾听，他是不介意为了世界和平，每天再少睡两个钟头的。  
　　肯特先生休息了昨天一整天后，今天显然恢复了全部活力，又开始在厨房周围转悠，表情殷切令人哀怜。每当他用直勾勾的眼神望向我期待我能派点活计给他 时，我那即将年届古稀的心脏便会出现一秒钟的工作失效心率不齐，这逼迫我知难而退，除却把手上的土豆青椒洋葱胡萝卜统统留给他洗以外，再无其他方案可想。  
　　昨天，介于他试图给自己的纹身部位涂抹凡士林【注138】的动作太过扭曲，又不巧被我撞了个正着，我不得不腾出手来帮了个小忙。起初他有些羞怯，后来大概是考虑到我的年纪跟他的养父相仿，便坦然多了，还满怀兴奋地跟我描述了纹身的过程。  
　　啊，他的皮肤质感柔润美妙，简直能把他人的手指都吸住。我相信纹身师一定对他选了这么一个黑黢黢毫无装饰感的哥特风格图案感觉内心愤懑，明明这是一块世所罕见的人皮画布呢。倘若纹身师傅能得知他针尖之下刺穿的乃是超人的肌肤……  
　　“你觉得纹在这里不太难看吧，阿尔弗雷德？”当那完全意识不到自己犯下了在米开朗琪罗大卫像屁股上涂鸦的滔天大罪的大卫本人趴在我面前，我则表情呆滞，反复警告自己不要在下面的话语中露出一丝的讥诮来。  
　　我失败了，因为我脱口而出：“蝙蝠侠大概感觉这活儿干得不错，肯特先生，但我估计蝙蝠车有相反的意见。”  
　　大卫沉默了两三秒后小声说：“……我可以帮忙洗车。”  
　　“蝙蝠侠已经开它出去巡逻了，先生。晚饭前他吩咐我把车洗好，那时你还在睡。”我的声音发颤——兴奋得发颤，我那出言不逊的癖好终极发作起来，唉……老年人犯起浑来那真是压都压不住啊！  
　　“……他自己就没有……先……稍微清理一下吗？”肯特先生扭头看我，颧骨绯红，眼神似若两个月大小的拉布拉多幼犬。  
　　“车窗和副驾驶座上的冰激凌泡沫对此要说‘不’，肯特先生。”我说，“还有你那掉了一个袖子的皮夹克；你那破碎的复杂度可以跟30吋大拼图媲美的T 恤；蝙蝠侠的斗篷缠在驾驶座上，我要用特制的剪刀才能把它剥下来。对了还有——布鲁斯少爷的胸甲有一片卡在了你右脚的短靴里，卡得非常巧妙，我至今想不出 一个不暴力破坏鞋子就能把它取出来的方法，不知作为始作俑者的你们能给我点合理化建议么？至于车顶干涸透了的蛋白质核糖核酸多脂含酶碳水化合喷溅物……我 以前就告诉过少爷，车顶的涂层跟车座很不一样，污渍容易渗透，卢修斯目前还没解决这个技术问题……相信我，只要今晚他不把猎物装进车内，这点小小的瑕疵 ——这段高谭暗夜骑士的艳史，就绝对不存在意外曝光的危险。”  
　　一口气说完这些，我倍觉舒爽，便以关起凡士林油膏盖子的一声脆响作为结语，并尽量轻手轻脚地离开客房，放任我们的可爱客人兀自暴殄天物地用硕大的枕头遮盖住他那颗英俊的脑袋。  
　　蝙蝠侠一切都好，按时巡逻，不按时起床。家中的大流感病毒携带者一切都好，今晨会谈再开，他按计划会见了合作对象，不按计划跟对方言语调情两小时—— 成功拖延掉午餐，省去了一次对莱克斯集团首脑解释自己不肯进食肉类和大部分碳水化合物的麻烦。幸亏我早有预料，在十一点钟时让桃乐丝冒充法律顾问电话调卢 修斯出来喂了他两小块杏仁布朗尼蛋糕【注139】。  
　　“违约代价太高。比起我的雇主，死光头熟悉律法辩才了得。”他啜着咖啡愁眉苦脸，“实验室乱成一锅粥。下个星期一还有听证会……我有整整十天没和家人一起吃晚饭了。”  
　　我只能静静听着，听他老调重弹，抱怨起集团运营的种种困难前景，以及布鲁斯少爷的难以沟通。他抱怨了十五分钟，其中穿插了四分钟左右对超人故事的美好 追忆，直到他的助理洁西卡小姐打来电话暗示韦恩先生支撑不住了，才依依不舍地跟我手上未吃完的点心告别，转身走向直达会议室的专用电梯。  
　　“感觉我正在启动通往另一个宇宙的虫洞……”他把手搭在指纹锁上，喃喃说道，“我究竟是怎么跟这些非人类的生物扯上关系的呢？欧米伽【注140】作证！阿尔弗雷德，你知道的，我只是个内心虔诚的技术人员。”  
　　昨天深夜两点多，布鲁斯少爷安全回府，没有留在蝙蝠洞——他的盒子的部分供电线路也被肯特先生热情的目光烧坏了。斯达克先生说更换的部件要一个月后才 能送来。他听从我的建议，放弃了睡在车里的原计划，柔顺地返回主浴室沐浴更衣。三点缺十分，在我无奈的默许下，他用不输给蝙蝠侠巅峰状态下的鬼魅步法，不 声不响地溜进了肯特先生的客房。  
　　比较稳定的将来，在适当的时机下，我会让卢修斯知道我又一次拯救了他精心打造的违规科技作品。虽说过程微妙，但结果毕竟是好的。  
　　刚才我听到呼叫，前去蝙蝠洞面见布鲁斯少爷。自从他感染以后，就很少在这个时段呼叫我了。在通道的镜头，我看见所有的大屏幕上都在播放各种超人相关的资料，图片、视频，以及报刊文摘。当中的屏幕上，似是一片皑皑的冰雪。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，我需要你的帮助。”我的主人端坐在当中的椅子上，双手交叠贴住嘴唇，“我能够猜到这是怎么发生的，可我无法估计克拉克的未来。我甚至没 办法开口告诉他我的推测，我料定他会受到很大的伤害。他会沮丧，会自厌，这些情绪会毁了他，毁掉这一个克拉克·肯特。阿尔弗雷德，你更懂得与各种人相 处……无论如何，克拉克是人类的一种。”  
　　他的丝绸睡衣滑下来，裸露出大半个肩膀，然而他定定地望着屏幕当中移动的风景，浑然不觉，直到我挡在屏幕与他之间，暗示性地耸了耸肩，他才缓过神来，机械地整理了一下。  
　　“你是说他为了和人类恋爱放弃掉非人的超能力这回事吗，布鲁斯少爷？你找到确实的证据了，只是不知该怎么给他？”我问。  
　　我的少爷震惊地瞪着我，他的目光令我不安，因而不得不举起手中备选的两套西装挡住自己的脸，顺便请他挑选一套穿去今晚的新闻发布会。  
　　“我坚信你不会偷窥我的加密资料，阿尔弗雷德。”他吸着气，一反常态——攻击性的表情并没有在这一瞬间修改他的面容，他的眉心和眼角是松弛的，嘴唇放松地噏动。  
　　“必然是因为爱，我的少爷。”我告诉他，“也可能是因为仇恨、疲倦、愤怒、忧思……但这一切归根到底都是因为爱。爱欲是所有激烈情绪的起源。从他近来这些火辣辣的行径，我猜测他的上一场恋爱恐怕也烧掉了不少柴哩。”  
　　布鲁斯少爷用门牙轻轻啃咬了他右手食指的第二个指节几秒钟，接着点头微笑起来。“确实是。”他说。  
　　“哦。”果然。我把西装摊在前天刚重装过的蝙蝠侠还没机会拿来摊放尸块的工作台上，拍了拍手，“身为一个爱好娱乐新闻的合法退休年龄老人，我想问问他的上个对象如何？”  
　　“是个美女——”我的少爷带着那种终于放松了的微笑，向后慢慢仰倒下去，窝进了皮制的椅背。  
　　然后他笑道：“——而且不长獠牙。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注137】：世界著名时装品牌，1975年由时尚设计大师乔治·阿玛尼（Giorgio Armani）创立于米兰。  
　　【注138】：vaseline，一种油脂状的石油产品，本身不杀菌，但因其不亲水，可隔离皮肤与细菌，保持皮肤的良好状态。纹身后早期可用此物对纹身部位进行养护。  
　　【注139】：布朗尼蛋糕属于重油蛋糕的一种，但它和一般重油蛋糕的区别在于通常较薄且较结实，不加入发泡奶油，且一定是巧克力口味，上面还会放杏仁或核桃作装饰及调味，通常比较甜。  
　　【注140】：即希腊字母Ω，这个大写字幕在电脑科学上代表柴廷常数（Chaitin constant），在数学上代表首个不可数的序数，天文学上代表升交点赤经（right ascension of ascending node）因而一些科学家们认为它有“起源”的意义，换言之，技术宅Fox爷爷这句话就相当于“基督在上”。


	32. Chapter 32

Jessica Adams ' Diary  
  
　　摘自一本未署名的不规则形状的卡通封面旧笔记本。  
　　下为潦草的手写：  
　　  
　　20XX年4月23日  
　　  
　　真不敢相信我的上一篇日记是一年多以前写的。啊，除了给账单签名，我有多久没碰过笔了？刚才我盯着去年一月写的那篇，有好几个单词都辨认不出来。我也 回忆不起当时的念头了，我的第一场恋情拖了整整十年，于买这个本子的当日报销（所以我决定开始记日记？）。但去年到现在我又谈了七次恋爱。  
　　最初我在坚持什么呢？（对于感情，对于工作，对于我的理想——理想的生活？我写下这些只是在梳理头脑）为此我还理了半天这个月的账单，天啊有142张，这个月还没过完呢。这些问题太恶心了，我又不是什么理想主义者。  
　　说到理想……我小时候家里没有二十四小时直供的热水，但邻居家都有。爸会让我和弟弟尽量在同学家洗澡，为此我编过很多谎话，而且需要不断地“切换受害 者”。到我们十一年级的时候，该有的都有了，我弟跟我说，特别怀念我们在泰迪家蹭澡洗的那段日子。我才发现我都不知道谁是泰迪。他说是艾欧史密斯热水器那 家，我就知道了。我小时候就用这个方法记人，我的理想大概就是将来有一天不用再拿这个方法记人。见鬼，爸换完工作这理想就实现了。我后来就是虚度光阴而 已。  
　　我没什么好抱怨的，我大学里的同学大多在做审计之类的工作，强度比我还要大。一月的时候，我在公司加班，四个钟头就为等一个电话。等到最后电话也没 来，光是在内网上打了半天小游戏。期间我给我的一个学姐打电话，闲扯了半小时打发时间。她的声音就很疲倦，说还要再多加一个星期的班，然后才能有时间跟他 前夫讨论探视孩子的时间。一个星期后我又听到她的名字是在电视新闻里，她死于过劳……连续加班到星期天的上午，她感觉眼睛有点不舒服，偏头痛加重，就离开 公司前往医院。她自己驾车平安抵达医院便立刻昏迷，四个钟头后死在急症室里。  
　　她的公司拒绝赔偿，理由是她在非工作时间因自身健康问题死于医院。他们赢了官司。  
　　比起她我好运多了。我也经常加班，却从未把自己搞到濒临死亡的地步。当然，韦恩集团的水太深了，福克斯先生并不信任我——谁让我还当过厄尔先生【注141】的助理呢？别说什么我是八年的老员工了，自从布鲁西这个白痴小混蛋回来以后什么都乱套了。他是真有病。  
　　……刚才福克斯先生给我打电话，又差我明天去一趟诊所，干我最讨厌的那种活：给心理医生塞钱，或者威逼利诱晓之以理，总之，目的只有一个：套取病历。 那应当是保密的，医生们都特别痛恨我这种人，尽管我也是身不由己（布鲁西又闯祸了，被他逼疯的人还少吗？）。我承认他很会做生意，并不是个毫无头脑的赔钱 货，可他是不值得爱的那种坏情人。可不是媒体极力渲染的那类长不大的坏男孩……当初他想斗垮厄尔先生抢回他爸爸的公司，就不惜利用所有可利用的资源，甚至 我。谁不喜欢活泼又多金的大男孩啊，还好他这种人我见得太多了，只不过又是一个城防高筑自命潇洒的富家子罢了，今天他可以邀请你共进午餐外带贴身手把手教 习高尔夫，明天就能把你一脚踹走无情开除。我没算对路，没想过技术部门那个喜欢跟机械臂自言自语的老头会成为我的下一任老板；同样的，我也没站错队，不管 布鲁西怎么献殷勤，我就是一个有用的字都不说，谁赢了，谁就是我的衣食父母。  
　　我需要的是永远有全天热水直供的日子，他们有钱人之间的刺探与倾轧关我什么事。  
　　BTW我一直想知道那个内网上的B先生到底是谁啊，桃乐丝是不是被他修改过了，还给他加游戏插件的特殊权限。这个投飞镖打鸡蛋的小游戏真的蛮好玩 的……只要他不是卢修斯·福克斯我倒可以考虑跟他拍拖看看……不，搞不好他就是网络技术部那个每次都把汉堡里的番茄酱掉到牛仔裤上的胖子……我看还是算 了，网络技术部的男人个个都是变态。  
　　真的，我是说真的，我爱我的工作超过那些靠不住的男人，每个都有不正常的趣味。我在交友网上认识过的那家伙，年纪相貌都不错，更难得的是跟我还在一个 集团旗下工作。韦恩集团虽有各种不人道的规章制度，水又深高压线又多，可福利还是挺不错的。考虑到这个我本想跟他去教堂，结果同居没两天就发现他有把香烟 塞在拖鞋里的嗜好……好吧，他爱福尔摩斯【注142】，力图处处仿效，但光就这一点，我已经彻底受不了。我只好委婉地告诉他，这个年头华生难求，我也做不了艾琳·艾德勒【注143】，青春耽误不起，他还是早点儿另觅良人吧。  
　　……我的网购账单实在太多了，我已经放弃把它们都核对出来的计划了。钱够花就好了，我自给自足，尽管其实是那么难以满足。我妈上个星期给我打电话，问 我在高谭生活怎么样，是否有辞职回新泽西找个大学教授结婚的打算。我简直不知道该怎么回答她。再过几年，她只能在这种例行公事中问问我，是否有辞职回新泽 西找个“老教授”结婚的打算了。若说五年前我对布鲁西这种货色还能有点儿小幻想，现在我只幻想下个月福克斯先生能放宽我的报销份额，这个月我超支太多，这 两天刷起卡来手都发抖。  
　　太闷了，亚马逊网上我很喜欢的一个评手最近都没更新。我暗恋过这人一段时间，他用默认头像，文笔很老气，但执著得很，每周末必有推荐（他的见地颇似我 爸那辈的人，细水长流型的，我猜他说话也是轻轻的……温柔的嗓音）。唉哟，得了吧，这年头人不如其文的家伙多了去了，也许这家伙就这么消失了也好，免得哪 天曝光了真实档案，样样都不符合我的想象，那才糟糕呢。这个世界失望遍地，任君采撷。高谭就是个开满失望之花的大河谷，我看过很多人努力溯流奔命，我只是 看过，只是看着。我就蹲在这河流当中一株姓韦恩氏的盘根老树上，尚能喘息，又不敢想得太远。  
　　仔细看看，我的字写得比去年大多了。也乱多了。我写得都是些什么啊。  
　　我就是不想再看这个本子空着。跟我的人生一样，也算别致美丽，目前完好无损，只是一天天地变旧了。过去我是一棵树，现在我是一摞纸。将来我是一摞残破的纸，涂涂改改，自己也看不懂了。我为啥变不回一棵树呢？  
　　最近能有什么值得纪念的事呢？……我当然没有，我老板福克斯大概有。他今天一天的眼神都很惆怅。我猜是被警方和记者搞的？凭我的经验看，合资竞标的事 情已经完蛋了。新闻媒体就跟无孔不入的苍蝇一样，等的就是这点儿烂菜。莱克斯·卢瑟难道不是一通著名的浑水吗？政府部门必受牵连，我相信更多的猛料早晚都 能被挖出来。我倒是不太相信布鲁西跟他之间真能有那种关系——他们太不了解韦恩了，他确实舍得为成就一桩买卖，刻意制造出那种关系，但他不懂爱。他不断恋 爱，没一个是他爱的。他不敢恋爱，爱得太深了又能如何，总是要分手的。上帝不让爱人分手，死神也会代劳的。布鲁斯·韦恩可是模范夫妻的儿子，那对模范夫妻 二十多年前就被人开枪打死了。  
　　我同情布鲁斯·韦恩，不过我真是看透了他这种人了。若昨天那两枪果真送他去见了他的爹妈，估计福克斯先生也会偷偷松一口气的。他死了，股票会下跌，然 而不会很久，一切都会平稳过渡。他没有继承人，公司会被一帮老头分掉，帝国瓦解，高谭部分毫无变化。没有跟他一样的混蛋来给我们这些薪奴划定新规则制造新 麻烦，我照样平平安安地干到退休，或早早卖掉手头期权辞职回新泽西嫁个好人，快乐养老。谁在乎他啊。  
　　嗯，我是在说昨天的枪击案。我，洁西卡·亚当斯，十分荣幸，又亲历了一次“高谭大事件”。等我到了当祖母的年纪，肯定有满肚子故事可讲，这个也算一 桩。两个精神崩溃了的极端分子，专拣莱克斯·卢瑟和我们董事长上台讲话的点儿吹了两枪——听说全是菜鸟，一个开了两枪没中，一个连保险都没开。卢瑟先生反 应真快啊，听见枪声就把布鲁西扑倒了。我们的高谭宝贝呢？——他吓得蜷在讲台下面，缩成一团，一只手死死揪住自己的西装领口，到最后也没松开。他没哭，完 全是吓得哭不出来（或者是在装柔弱假哭，他挺擅长装柔弱，一开动平白惹人母性大发，几乎要忘掉他本来是怎样一个靠不住的男人）。早先完全只是摆设的保镖们 这时终于化身人墙，把两位目标先生围在当中。24个保镖呢，太壮观了。警察也不能接近，有人帮布鲁西编织理由……韦恩先生昨天带的女伴可是赫赫有名的瑞 秋·格林大律师。这个平时就靠一张嘴巴吃饭的女人第一时间把尖叫声散布到了全场的各个角落，我离她太近，不得不用手包遮住了右耳，于是我的左耳为格林牌女 高音闭气了十几分钟。  
　　新闻媒体兴奋得都快疯了。他们跟过节一样，一百多号人同时被职业精神的高潮冲刷，顿失淡定。有两个记者被推挤在地踩伤了，警察也抓不到始作俑者。两个 凶手倒是被当场拿下啦，今天身份验证都传真过来了，集团上下无人不知：一个是无名的流浪汉，跟打死老托马斯·韦恩夫妇的那可怜虫一样身份（这难道不是个轮 回吗？）另一个，是苏尔轻工的一个雇员，是个会计，名叫托马斯·莱德（又一个托马斯，这个世界到底有多少个倒霉的托马斯啊，他难道是老韦恩先生失散多年的 双胞胎？【注144】）。刚才新闻上也出来了，我说莱德这个姓怎么瞧着有点儿眼熟呢，他是 “那个薇诺娜·莱德”的父亲，他女儿上个月16号被一个卧底警察开枪打死了，案子拖着没下文，证人又让人开车撞成了植物人。这个月，凶手还被成功保释了。 莱德太太上星期死于心脏病（可怜的母亲肯定是伤心哭死的）。“绝望的托马斯”——高谭公报这个大标题真够劲，不知道我们布鲁西看了是什么反应……（这可怜 的混蛋，父母的死可不是他的错，我等会儿还是给他发个邮件探探底吧，免得星期一又说错话触霉头）  
　　警察把这对业余刺客二人组扑倒上铐子的当口，“绝望的托马斯”玩儿命大喊着：“外来人滚出高谭去，外来人滚出我的城市！”嘿，他以为他是什么，黑暗骑 士蝙蝠侠？最近爱像他这么玩的人挺多的，这可不是个好现象，蝙蝠侠已然彻底影响了这个城市的安定，我真希望警察能早点把这个心理有问题的异装癖极端分子抓 起来。不过，我能指望那个吗？他都成了个旅游卖点了，近年布鲁西身体不好以后，连高谭吉祥物的头衔都不得不拱手让给那个精神病患者。有人说他是个妖怪，政 府发言人则说他根本不存在。他们干嘛不好好准备一期揭秘性质的专题节目来论证他的不存在？却宁可在市警署的楼顶装起蝙蝠灯恐吓罪犯，还浪费我们纳税人血汗 钱。  
　　莱克斯·卢瑟是个很不同凡响的男人。本来我认为所有的光头党都是新纳粹，对他有点忌惮。可枪击发生后，他的表现实在是令人惊艳。主办方一片慌乱，我也 跟我的大老板一样蹲地缩成一团，只有他，这个外来的英雄人物，刹那间就想到用讲台上的话筒指点警察，并安抚在场的所有人。这场纯商业的联合新闻发布会成了 他的个人秀场，他即兴发表了一段简短的演说，我现在能记起的句子不多，却也受益匪浅。  
　　他说：“我知道所有举起枪的人都是为了保护一件事，和阻止另一件事。用枪支和谋杀来促成的一切都带着死亡的腥臭，我们人类区别于其他物种的优点之一， 就是我们能通过不流血的方式来解决问题。我将派我最好的律师为今天这两位先生辩护，因为我希望将来有一天，韦恩先生，和我，能够同他们在太阳底下，通过自 由的、和平的沟通，来化解一切未解的误会与仇怨。今日在场的诸位，你们皆是见证人。”  
　　混乱的局面被他的演说遏止了。媒体工作者纷纷意识到他们在抢的新闻根本没有这个不长毛的男人潜力丰富，遂纷纷掉转镜头，刷新重点，重开录制。这段话，这段视频，24小时来在网络的点击率甚至超过了直播中的NBA联赛。  
　　我承认，那一刻我离他们很近，只有两三步的距离。我也是那保镖人墙中的一员。我也为他的演说心潮澎湃，呼吸困难。尤其是当莱克斯·卢瑟本人说完这段话，转过头来，和我的目光交汇时，我觉得我都要晕倒了。  
　　他弯下腰，脱下自己的西装遮住布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，把他从讲台后面抱了起来，动作强而有力（当时我注意到他们的身材比例，突然发现布鲁西这家伙其实也是 个很健美的男人嘛，亏他缩得跟一只树袋熊似的）。布鲁西缩在他的怀里，充分地诠释了他的无用。他的合作者友善地提供了合同以外的服务：紧紧抱着他，在韦恩 御用女律师和继续涌入的大批保镖簇拥下迅速离开了会场。  
　　我呢，被留下啦。我老板被留下了，我只好留下来陪他善后。真正起到善后作用只有福克斯先生一个人而已，至于我，我还沉浸在方才所经历的那一切传奇般的 真实见闻之中，完全懵懵然不能自已，连福克斯先生叫了我两次我都没听见。结果，那位值得尊敬的、还是喜欢跟机械臂自说自话的老头主动走过来，张开双臂抱住 了我，把我的头按在他的胸口。  
　　“哦，孩子……我的孩子……”他用任何录音笔都捕捉不到的细碎声音在我的头顶喃喃说道，“刚才吓坏我了，你离他们那么近。那么近！你是离讲台最近的……幸好你没事。”  
　　啊……这就是我今晚毁掉了我的未来的缘故。这就是我要再次动笔铭记的缘故。这就是我刚才删掉莱克斯·卢瑟亲自发来的那封言辞诚恳动人的莱克斯集团总裁助理职位邀请函的缘故。  
　　我爱我现在的工作。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注141】：Batman Begins电影里提到的Fox的前任，Mr. Earle。  
　　【注142】：柯南·道尔在《波西米亚丑闻案》中提到福尔摩斯把烟丝藏在拖鞋里。  
　　【注143】：《波西米亚丑闻案》中识破了福尔摩斯的计划的女探险家，她让福尔摩斯对女性的聪明有了重新的认识，是四个打败福尔摩斯中的一个，部分福 学家认为她是老福暗恋过的女人，此说法我个人不大赞同，在此仅供参考。文中Jessica小姐也只是拿来吐槽一下，并非赞同这个说法。  
　　【注144】：Thomas源自古亚拉姆语，意为双胞胎。这个名字在传统中被认为是聪明可靠教养良好有急智的男子。Jessica这里是在玩文字游戏穷开心。


	33. Chapter 33

Grey O'Quinn's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　以下皆为20XX年4月24日凌晨格雷·奥奎因用碳素笔在一张打印纸单背面留下的笔记：  
　　  
　　给夏洛特·奥奎因，虔诚将使此信送达。（卷首最大字）  
　　她的虔诚。（卷首凌乱的小字）  
　　  
　　救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！救救我！  
　　666【注145】是666。魔鬼来了，魔鬼是我是你。我很害怕。妈妈。妈妈。  
　　克拉克。克拉克。救救我。  
　　（以上笔迹凌乱字体不一并横贯纸张，以四种不同字体书写，大字覆盖了部分字迹）  
　　  
　　致克拉克·肯特：  
　　为什么你叫我喊你克拉克的时候我没有立刻答应呢？我怕得要死，我并不怕死，那我在怕什么呢？  
　　我会还你自由。自由。我发誓。  
　　自由。  
　　对你的太多的爱是让我舍弃阳光的唯一动机。如果连这个都不能说服我，我所做的一切事情就毫无意义。巢穴在地下，我真的害怕。我呼唤你而你无法在一瞬间到达。我们是两个世界的人了。  
　　无能的警察把写着你名字的纸收走了，我没有办法拿回来。但那不要紧，你的名字烫在我的心上呢，能有多深？不要问我那个……  
　　为我铭记天国里的光阴吧，我的骑士。我身不由己。铭记我在阳光下的样子吧，我的天使。责任不在你。我什么都知道但我无法面对了。  
　　为什么这他妈的婊子一样的生命还不结束呢？我宁愿没有明天。明天！  
　　我已经应承他们了。他们是我的恩主和饲育者。  
　　我要死了克拉克。你能感觉到吗？  
　　在死前，我已经不存在了。乌有乡【Never Where】。乌有者【None AM I】。乌有的命运【No Own Destiny】。  
　　求求你告诉我你有所感觉的。我不想丧失的，就剩下这个希望。还有我的恐惧……恐惧没有形状，恐惧只是太多了。  
　　  
　　致我的恶魔：  
　　我不想杀人你要我杀了他。我知道杀人是错的你诱惑了我。你的错都是你的错！  
　　你的错。错。很多错。错在哪里我也不清楚。他们会发现我在写这个吗？  
　　谁能保佑他们不发现呢？他们是无所不能的。  
　　他们让格雷·奥奎因从未出生过。他们让我的父母以为我死去了给我造墓。我用一生学会上你的当，只有两天和你情投意合旗鼓相当。  
　　我掌握的两天就是我的整个一生，在枪响前我罪孽满身。  
　　我明明已经在网上搜索过枪支的使用方法，为什么那个保险栓还是没开！！  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩依然活着！活着！存在！在命运中！  
　　他的存在折射我的不在。我什么都不是了。  
　　  
　　致爸爸和妈妈：  
　　我爱你们，但你们为何不救我呢？  
　　在我第一次做错时，你们是有机会的。我为你们锉掉了指纹，为你们的名誉和未来。但这没有用。警察说靠我的血48小时内就能知道我是谁。  
　　我谁都不是【I AM NOBODY】！  
　　H.D！H.D！H.D！  
　　线索。看见就报警。  
　　妈妈，请给蝙蝠侠留信。  
　　吻你，妈妈。  
　　为什么不能及时阻止我。你们真的爱我。我真的爱你们。  
　　基于血脉的爱都不能战胜罪恶，这是为什么？  
　　爸爸，妈妈，你们是善良的。善良与善良溶合的血里都是恶。  
　　我就是恶的。我不想做。能停下吗？他们又开始唱了。  
　　他们在找我。  
　　给蝙蝠侠的信可以留在墙上，粉笔会被擦除，用油漆。妈妈。  
　　在地面上。  
　　我不想变成别的但我已经是别的。  
　　  
　　致布鲁斯·韦恩：（这个名字被横向涂抹两次，笔尖戳破了纸张，B这个字母上有一个明显的窟窿）  
　　你不爱他。你要用血来偿还你的“不爱”，正如我即将以血来偿还我的爱那样。  
　　我会让你知道什么叫做吸血鬼【Vampire】呢。  
　　吸血鬼是什么？吸血鬼是我！  
　　当你面临死日便也是我的死日。我将做你的处刑人。  
　　然后我将会。  
　　我必须。  
　　在阳光下死掉【Dying in The Sun】。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩必须死！！！！！！！！！  
　　莱克斯·卢瑟必须死！！！！！！！  
　　背叛必须死！！！！！！  
　　克拉……太阳……  
　　（可辨认的文字在此处结束，这张纸条于33年后由高谭市民文森特·奥奎因誊抄后实施焚毁。  
　　文森特·奥奎因系格雷·奥奎因的堂弟。）  
　　  
　　  
　　【注145】：基督教中的恶魔数字。启示录中有云“在这里有智能：凡有聪明的，可以算计兽的数目；因为这是人的数目，他的数目是六六六。”


	34. Chapter 34

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年4月25日 星期一  
　　  
　　周六下午下了点雨，周日下午又下了点雨，现在的天气却呈现一种令人欢愉的晴朗。庄园里的桃花差不多都被海上过来的风吹尽了。落花堆积在沟壑里。我在书 房的窗前站着，看园丁忙碌地收拾了很久。有一个人抬头时发现了我，隔着玻璃他可能将我误认作布鲁斯了，便脱下工作帽向我欠身示意。整个过程静谧无声——只 有风声，遥远的海浪声。我那愈发不正常的视力让我能够看清每一片落花在旧藤筐内的每一次颤抖，细小的虫蝇停驻在上面，梳理它们的薄翼。尽管下一秒的海风就 有可能将它们所拥有的一切悉数倾覆，然而，这一刻，飞翔对他们来说驾轻就熟，它们的自由和适意让我艳羡不已。  
　　我的双手按在铺着棉麻编织物的窗台上，我幻想是我在院子里清扫，而布鲁斯站在我的位置上。我抬起头看他，想象他眉目如画，而这雕花的窗棂就是他的画框。我在下面欠一欠身，一百年就过去了，阳光已开始微微泛黄，而他苍白的脸孔好像黄金与象牙雕刻而成的【注146】，世界悄悄改变，我们都丝毫未变。  
　　然后邮件提示响了，我不得不踱回桌前查看电脑——莱克斯·卢瑟又给我发来一条邮件。“嘿克拉克，猜猜看我正在阅读什么？”他这样写，字里行间充溢着让我感觉不安的兴奋感。  
　　他写道：“我正在阅读亚马逊网上的一些书评，我找到了你给我的个人传记写的评论。总体来说，非常精彩，用词晦涩而无败笔，关于奥德赛【注147】与圣经的那些引用十分高雅，让我对你又一次地刮目相看了。老实说，我们交换真实可用的邮件地址已经有三年之久，我一直以为你会先发制人，结果反倒是我在‘经过长久的、毫无结果的等待之后，决心亲自给你写信’【注148】。 你的文字只是一个契机，让我偷窥你那无望的理想主义——但愿我这么说不会使你立刻点下永久删除键——你会吗？当然不。你是必定有耐心看完我的狂言的，正如 你确有耐心看完那本我的御用新闻枪手捉刀的缺乏美感和传奇风范的个人自传，你甚至精确无比地点出所有与事实相去太远的虚构部分呢。有几处连我自己都没发现 ——开个玩笑。事实上我从没完整看过那本书，感谢你替我审视了它，你在评述中对我经历的补充值得珍藏，我没想到你比我自己更了解我。或者我很庆幸我没有你 了解自己，这至少说明我且够不上你所鄙视的肤浅【注149】。这篇东西我会存下来多看几遍，请放心，你对我的指控只要是证据确凿的我都不会抵赖。生而为人谁不是善恶参半，没必要让我的生命多吐谎言。你说呢，克拉克？【注150】也许我的下一本传记应该邀请你来执笔，这话出自我最真诚的念头，万望勿辞。”  
　　见鬼。  
　　我现在算是知道有什么比我的视线能煮咖啡更糟糕的了，那就是一个跟我有过节且权势非凡的家伙，在我沉浸在王尔德美妙文字中的同一时间，正不怀好意地超 级滥用掉我喜欢的王尔德名言。卢瑟专门拿我引用过的句子来羞辱我——顺便羞辱了王尔德。唉，有些句子明明是我评述在其他书后面的，跟他的传记没有一星半点 关系……他在刺探我？这让我不寒而栗。若他发现我有超能力，一定会让人把我直接解剖了的。  
　　莱克斯·卢瑟背景复杂，说到他，我不得不又在记忆里重温了22日晚上的那起枪击案。安琪拉曾舍命专注的莱德案，因为警方放长线钓大鱼的权衡而最终酿造 出苦涩悲剧。我坐在庄园的电视前，又一次——又一次亲眼看到布鲁斯倒下去。他后来亲手清洗了现场录像，但在我这非常人的视野里，直播亦如慢放，我能看到他 先向前倾，胸腹紧贴住讲台，把卢瑟挤向一边……这个习惯替人挡枪的笨蛋。卢瑟的反应差强人意，他扑过来时一枚子弹已擦上布鲁斯的西装衣领。普通的手枪子弹 根本伤不了他的身体，只有领子被烧出一个洞。那个晚上他的手一直都挡在那上面——确实没必要让事件变得更复杂，不过他的举动总能让我更加暴躁。  
　　“总有一天子弹会含银！”后来我这样对他说。  
　　他已脱下残酷的证物，穿上舒适睡衣，坐在他秘密的堡垒里长久地回放偷回来的录像。他对我的愤怒视若无睹。  
　　“枪击很可能是冲着莱克斯·卢瑟来的！”我告诉他。这是露易丝在事件发生后第一时间告知我的，她通过调查，发现只要有黑暗骑士团的城市就必有一所“卡珊德拉国际语言学校”，这个给新移民提供免费语言教育的基金会组织遍布整个东海岸。  
　　露易丝给我的邮件里提供的线索，统统指向一个事实：莱克斯集团正是卡桑德拉学校的主要赞助来源。他已持续赞助了它们及其背后的移民互助基金会长达四年之久。四年。据阿尔弗雷德说过的，整整四年，这正是布鲁斯被感染的时间。为什么会有这种巧合？  
　　“枪击确实是冲着卢瑟来的。”布鲁斯听完了我情绪激动的叙述，又沉默了五分钟之久，方才抬起头来正视我。他的脸平静得好像巴比伦墙上石雕一样，唇角的纹路饱含着我读不懂的秘录。  
　　“卢瑟四年前在一次共和党内部的【注151】赞助酒会上结识了名字缩写为H.D的尼泊尔籍哲学教授，即卡珊德拉基金会的发起人亨利·杜卡。”他平静地对我陈述道，“这位杜卡先生宣扬基于东方极权文化的禅修精神，很为一些内心空虚的上层人物推崇。卢瑟看好这一点，为获得更多的人脉支持，慷慨赞助了他。”  
　　“好吧……”我很泄气，在他的周围转了一圈，找不到第二把椅子。他总是一个人坐在那里的，显然也并没有为我在蝙蝠洞里添置一个座位的打算。最后，我在坏掉的棺材盖上坐下来，愤愤不平地嘀咕，“……你是无所不知的蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“无所不知谈不上，比如我并不清楚他们隐秘的交易过程，以及具体账目。这些么，也许将来会逐渐明晰。”他淡漠地回答道，“但我确知趟了这趟浑水的部分 人名单，包括政界的和商界的。以及我在商谈中暗示过卢瑟，我最怕麻烦，合同细节都好说，只是不希望韦恩集团跟任何邪教组织搅上关系——尤其是海报都贴到我 的店堂门口来了的那种没品位的低级教会。他很干脆，表示会在合同生效后立刻取消对卡珊德拉基金会的捐助，并当着我的面打了一个电话给他的助理，实践了部分 前期。这就是他被枪击的原因。”  
　　“那他们应当派一个更专业的杀手来，而不是两个绝望的菜鸟。”我说。  
　　“没有必要。一旦出了这种意料外的事件，即便无人伤亡，兴奋到发狂的新闻界都会把剩下的事情做完，网络言论会脱离掌控，反复深挖，谣言鹊起，把SOT 计划的全部内容都搜刮一遍揣摩一遍，把政府相关职能部门统统逼死。他们最终会主动放弃这次招标。”我看见布鲁斯在叙述中抬起他的手指，无意识地、轻轻啃咬 着右手食指的第二个指节，收缩的双颊在蝙蝠洞晦暗阴森的光线下晃动着脆弱茫白的弧线，这姿态似若一个无助的小孩。但他此时的声音连贯而平稳，仿佛软件伪造 出的电子音，如机械般精确又无情。  
　　“你有什么对策吗？”我别过头，让自己瞩目这洞穴里其他的设备，努力把稳思维，不要让我把他和它们联想到一起去。  
　　这真不敢相信是同一个人，我眼前的残酷的生物，和凌晨时分会偷偷钻进我被中的那个男人。他的臂腿肌肉结实坚硬，总带着深夜里空气的凉薄，掀起被子的动 作总带着偷盗的窃窃，必要先屏住呼吸——甚至心跳——这是命运赐予他的独特的能为，使他能如死亡般随夜入潜，钻进温暖的罅隙里，在深处方伸出他那冰凉的爪 子。  
　　先是一只手，在丝绵之间蠕动，爬上我的身体，吸饱了足够的温度后方才悄然挺进。他把我拉向他的动作一点也不轻，缺乏对贪恋美梦的人该有的怜惜。那形状 优美的腿会紧随而至，勾住我的小腿，而后是腰臀。我的意识开始清醒前就已抓住他开始轻吻，我的吻是我自己都弄不懂的。我总怀疑我会把他吻坏。  
　　“暂时没有。”他又停顿了几秒后回答我。我当然有理由认为这不是真话。  
　　阿尔弗雷德这时走进来，端着加了很多奶油的港式水果班戟【注152】。“很抱歉只能让你站着吃，”他打量了我一下，说，“最近的椅子在二十米外的储藏间里。肯特先生，若你不介意亲自……”  
　　我说我不介意，不过看来今天也没有必要为了坐下心情安逸地吃两块班戟就专程去搬。我是完全不介意在不能多食美味的吸血蝙蝠侠面前毫无形象地站着，用手指抓着班戟大吃大嚼沾一身奶油的。  
　　布鲁斯甩开睡衣，从椅子上站起来，动作好像甩斗篷一样。五分钟后，他从洞穴的储藏间里拖了另外一把椅子回来，恶狠狠地砸在屏幕前，自己一屁股坐了上去。  
　　所以最后，我非常幸运地可以端坐在蝙蝠侠原本专用的御座上，以纯黑的流线型控制台为桌，面对古老瓷盘，手持银质刀叉，尽可能假作高雅地切割班戟。而蝙 蝠侠本人，继续缩在我旁边，往超大的屏幕上拉扯了一大堆看起来很伤食欲的视频和图片，主题词包括车祸、枪伤、监狱、占据满屏的卢瑟的超清晰面部特写等等。  
　　我的食欲全被他破坏了，但我还是毅然把那两大块都塞下去了。全部，塞下去了，一滴奶油都没剩╮(╯▽╰)╭  
　　……刚才我又给格雷打了一次电话，仍然是关机状态。他到底上哪儿去了呢？今晚就是黑暗骑士团又一次的集会时间，虽说卡珊德拉大楼暂时被封闭了，可我还是很担心他，怕他受到精神控制，或遭遇如同露易丝所经历的那种危险的洗劫。  
　　昨天开始我反复给他打电话，一直关机。晚一点我开始给他的工作邮箱发邮件，结果连续三封邮件都被系统退回来了。我在手机里审视了一圈，最终给布莱恩· 莫里森打了个电话，客客气气地向他问好。他的伤势是我所关心的，毕竟他是受我的意外株连，再者，他是整个报社里有名的万事通，即便他目前休养在家，能掌握 的信息也必定比我要多。  
　　他对我居然联系他感觉十分惊喜，这从声音里就能分辨得出。我先问候了他的妻子和女儿们，妮蒂亚和菲碧，那对他在交谈中三句话不离的漂亮宝贝。他的反应 依旧灵敏，声调听着也很乐观欢快，对自己的伤腿不住调侃，还向我炫耀了一下新拐杖特殊功能。不过，遗憾的是，我问他是否了解格雷·奥奎因家里的情况，比如 住址或者其他联系方式时，他向我承认，他没有关注实习生的习惯，只能告诉我格雷在上个礼拜辞职不干了。具体时间他也不清楚，之所以记得这个，是因为这位奥 奎因先生破了一项罕有的纪录：他连最后的薪水都没去结算，活像刚杀了人急于跑路一样。  
　　这让我内心始终惴惴的不安骤然加剧了。晚些时候我会设法调查格雷的去向，适当的情况下，我会请求布鲁斯给我帮助。必要的话，我会求他务必要在这事上帮帮我。格雷是我最好的朋友之一，我不敢想象他若是遭遇到拉瑞·里昂所遇的那种危险……  
　　在那之前，但愿上帝和我父亲在天之灵能够保佑他，他是个善良可爱的好小伙子。  
　　得到这消息后，我打算再给崔西·罗林斯主编打个电话，所以我向莫里森道别。他突然打断我的祝福，在电波那一侧，用一种诡秘的调调开口道：“肯特，你那边有座钟的声音呢。”  
　　我告诉他没错，是旅馆大厅里的座钟。我现在人不在高谭，正在到处旅行。  
　　“这种钟声，”他自顾自喃喃说，“我可熟悉了……你可能不相信，连此类座钟安在什么位置我都了如指掌。对了，肯特，你真的相信今天报纸娱乐版提到的‘LW之恋’么？我猜你对那个一定有点儿高见的吧？”  
　　他指的是那个——岂止是报纸，整个网络都在疯转莱克斯·卢瑟怀抱布鲁斯·韦恩离开新闻发布会场的照片，布鲁斯自己也在疯狂回放这段视频，天晓得他在挖什么。  
　　“我可没什么看法。”我迟疑了几秒后，决定还是保守点儿回答他。  
　　“别信那个。”他欢快又坚定地在那一头对我说，“卢瑟的最爱是超人，韦恩先生根本不是他的菜，我敢拿我所有的笔名保证，要是说错了我就彻底打回重练。 你知道那个SOT计划是干什么用的吗？我卖一个底吧肯特，那是一个外层空间站修建计划，那个空间站只有一个作用，就是寻找和防御氪星人——也就是超人。我 几年前就挖到了，不过这个消息当时一点儿都不火。”  
　　我尴尬地问他告诉我这个干什么，他却哈哈大笑起来，说了句“肯特你一定要幸福愉快哦”就把电话给扣了。  
　　老崔西透露的信息不比莫里森的有营养多少，他对我本人的关心也远在对一个坚持不了这份工作的年轻实习生之上……也许我现在就该考量好适当的说辞，找时 机去拜托布鲁斯了。昨天我就想了很多坏主意，包括在夜里那谁又溜进来时开口问他。可我又做不到。我只要稍稍想一想当时的光线、气息、温度、触感，我就会呼 吸困难。在那种时候说出第三人的名字会让我自己倍觉嫉妒。我不太愿意跟任何人任何事分享这短暂的私密，最终这种情绪霸占了我的理智，我开不了口，我选择在 夜里继续沉默和继续拥有。那确乎宛若偷盗一般，是我们窃得的平安。  
　　电话总是不通……也许我可以先去找阿尔弗雷德说说。  
　　阿尔弗雷德承受的总是最多的。昨天，一整天，庄园里每一个花瓶里都没有放置鲜花。这很反常，所以我问了管家。  
　　“黑色纪念日，肯特先生。”他准许我看了他的一页日记，那详细地描述了布鲁斯被初拥后最初几天的变化。日记里提到了他被救回来的日子是4月24日。吸血鬼在一些文化中被称为活僵尸，他的异变之日，其实就是他的忌日。  
　　“幸好你没在四处放置黑色的幕帷，切断电灯，一整天都用蜡烛照明。”我合上本子还给他，叹息着，感觉我的眼睛又开始燥热和疼痛。  
　　“他并没有死嘛。虽然总的来说这也不是什么‘幸好’的事。”老管家尖锐地评价道。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，”我跌坐在沙发上，用手捂住我的眼睛，对这和蔼睿智的老者吐露出我的苦恼，“你知道……我真的很怕自己就是超人。我有很多地方越来越像 他，另一些又大不相同……这些都不要紧，但若我是他，我为什么要放弃拯救的能力呢？如果我是超人，我比子弹更快，比钢铁更硬，呵气成冰目视如火，我能听见 世界上每一个角落的呼救……四年前我可以救他的。我若是超人，我为什么会放弃能够救他这样的人的能力和机会呢？”  
　　“有超过六十亿人，克拉克，一个超人根本救不过来。”我抬起头，却没有放开我的手。我从指缝间偷看见我的布鲁斯站在侧厅通往花园的露台上，胡乱套着件黑白大花纹的土耳其睡衣，衣袖和下摆都沾满了湿润的泥土，脏得惹人惊异。他的头发也湿透了。  
　　他用扛着杀人宝剑的那种姿势扛着一大束成熟的玫瑰，有鲜艳的红也有纯净的白，还有娇嫩的淡粉色搭配，他大摇大摆地走进来，花朵和枝叶一经摇晃就不住地滴下新鲜的雨水。、  
　　“何况我被催眠了，根本没有呼救过，就算是超人也无法知道我被藏匿的具体方位。”他站到我面前，拽下我的手臂，把一大丛潮湿带刺的花硬塞进我的怀里。  
　　接着，他从那其中又抽出一朵颜色如鲜血般的，用花瓣揉蹭自己的鼻翼，露出了一如舞台剧中那些傲慢十足的混蛋时不时会有的冷笑。  
　　“我厌倦了没有玫瑰的纪念日。”他说道。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注146】：文艺青年Clark在此化用了奥斯卡·王尔德的名句：“The world changed because of you, because you are made of ivory and gold, the curve of your lips will rewrite history. ”出自《道林·格雷的画像》。扶额。  
　　【注147】：《奥德赛》是古希腊的两部著名史诗，为盲诗人荷马整理而成。该故事连接伊利亚特的剧情，希腊英雄奥德修斯(又译俄底修斯）在特洛伊战争中取胜及返航途中的历险故事。  
　　【注148】：原句引用自王尔德的《狱中书》。  
　　【注149】：王尔德在《给年轻人的隽语哲言（Phrases and Philosophies for the Use of the Young）》里提到：“只有肤浅的人才知道自己”。  
　　【注150】：同取自《狱中书》，原句为“诋讳自己的经历就是遏止自己的发展。抵赖自己的经历就是让自己的生命口吐谎言。”  
　　【注151】：美国两大政党之一（Republican Party），政见保守，资金更倚靠个人支持，强调私人企业和个人决策对于促进经济繁荣的重要性，他们支持一个对商业有利的自由市场政策、经济自由主义、 并且限制政府规模和政府管制。所以在查询无果之后我认为卢瑟从政应更偏向于走共和党的施政道路，在本文中设定他为共和党人（公众之敌的背景更接近七十年代 末美国泡沫经济危机，卢瑟的施政纲领也很明显有参照里根联盟1980年的纲领，里根即星球大战计划的发起者）。  
　　【注152】：pancake（松饼），但经过香港人的改良之后，已经和原来的pancake有了很大的差异，外部是很韧的皮内部加入鲜奶油和水果块，非常美味。


	35. Chapter 35

Batman's Observation Diary Cont.  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年4月28日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年4月27日00:13am  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年4月26日21:42pm  
　　日志编号：SUPERMAN_00010  
　　记录模式：系统自动记录  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　附件1：新闻发布会修复版_00004.AVI【Press Conference Remastered_00004.AVI】  
　　附件2：哈维·布洛克修复版_00001.WAV【Harvey?Bullock Remastered_00001.MP3】  
　　  
　　下为录音（皆为节选）：  
　　……  
　　21:42——  
　　格雷·奥奎因。  
　　我是说现场的另一名刺杀者。格雷·奥奎因是他的名字，本地人。四分之一阿根廷血统，但这跟他的反常行为没什么关系。  
　　虔诚的基督徒。  
　　圣路易华盛顿大学传播学硕士毕业生。  
　　第一份工作是高谭公报的主编助理。  
　　几乎是美妙的履历。  
　　……精神崩溃？我没有见过任何一个精神崩溃者，在发作前还能写出如此条理清楚的辞呈，以及将自己十个手指的指纹全部以指甲锉仔细磨光。他头脑清醒，且有预谋。  
　　且，没有接受过枪支训练。  
　　参加过四次黑暗骑士团的集会……不完全的统计，这个数据永远无法得到证实，因为较早时期的——去年的八月至十月间我还没有在他们的所有常用会场安装摄录设备。  
　　最后一次在领取纯净水的簿子上他签了真实姓名……在卡珊德拉大楼被封以前。发生枪击的那次他没去。是否有特殊的联系？……依然缺乏证据。  
　　他从未浮出水面。我留意的名单中没有他。我查阅了他在高谭公报期间发表过的所有文字，清一色的是时事报道，甚至没有一篇通讯稿，也没有时评类的东西……一面空白的人。这个人的特征仅仅只能从他的学分绩点和推特脸书之类网络空间上来推断。而那些未必都是真实的。  
　　唯一真实的只有他的血液记录……在当今社会，一个如格雷·奥奎因这样履历清白的年轻人都拥有和社会保险号直接挂钩的血液DNA指纹，可是有人把它抹掉了，连同警局保存的一系列视频录像与笔录录音文件。在我查到奥奎因先生的名字之前，它们就成了一片空白。  
　　跟4月6日凌晨的报业大厦录像一样，不过情况要稍好一些，可见并不是同个人的作为。这一次动手的家伙缺乏一定的常识，存储器没有被物理损坏，只是完全无法读取了，吉姆·戈登在绝望之下把它们交给了我。连同他的怀疑一起。  
　　戈登局长亲眼见过22日当晚在新闻发布会现场抓获的两名嫌犯，第二天一早当他携带药检资料亲自前往审讯他们时，很明显地，其中一个嫌犯被掉包了。这个 失踪的，或者说神奇地变了脸的谋杀未遂者就是神秘人奥奎因先生。而当晚值班的五名重案组警察，只有哈维·布洛克一人持与他相同的看法，其他四人一口咬定这 就是昨晚的犯人。其余经手的警探皆选择明哲保身，无人有胆量给出进一步的确定答案。  
　　布洛克警探表示眼前的嫌犯与22日晚的嫌犯面貌只是略有相似，他们的声音完全不同。他提供了他负责的初步笔录录音，然而存储录音的电脑硬盘却出现了无法读取的情况。  
　　四对一。有人暗示戈登布洛克又在上班时喝酒了。戈登纵然宠信这名下属，也无法直接驳回这样的指控。倘若血液酒精含量检验异常，布洛克警探将面临渎职指控。他有可能永远失掉他的金盾牌。  
　　但我使他保有了它。  
　　准确说，是我的后援，一个智囊，我的技术支持者之一。我有一个擅长修复破碎文件的老友。斯达克牌万能修复软件十分好用，但我已经陷入被他的独立开发者反复追讨试用心得的死循环了。  
　　……也许我可以让克拉克来试试这个小玩意儿，他总有丢掉的文档什么的需要找找。类似他这样有时评强迫症的试用者一定很乐于为这点石成金的小工具写上一大篇洋洋洒洒的溢美之词。  
　　……  
　　22:39——  
　　设法查清他们掉包的理由是什么。  
　　格雷·奥奎因身上一定有我不清楚的隐含动机……否则他们大可将他跟莱德先生一起丢在司法程序中，任其自生自灭，任新闻媒体趋之若鹜。  
　　奥奎因曾担任过克拉克的助理，克拉克至今仍对他很有好感。昨天，他通过阿尔弗雷德向我委婉地表达了希望我能帮忙打听此人下落的意愿。他同大多数公众一样，并不清楚奥奎因参与了枪击——还是没开保险栓的那一个。  
　　……他太紧张了。他在布洛克警探面前不停地哭泣，却没有吐露任何一句完整的、足以留待分析的句子。是什么样的药物或精神控制能使他如此？他连他的名字也不肯说，若不是脸部特征对比程序，我也无法确认他的身份。  
　　我差点忘了……这个程序也要写限期测评……  
　　……  
　　22:47——  
　　最好先不要让克拉克了解到格雷·奥奎因的事情。  
　　在事情水落石出以前，让他与整个阴谋保持距离是非常有必要的。  
　　迄今为止，我依然没有找到除我之外的第二个感染者。我不能锁定剩余携带者的方位，同样的，我也无法将它们控制起来，或者安全清除。  
　　这是凌驾于我的最终极的问题，我究竟将如何面对我的同类？我现在的——真正的同类？若我真的掌握了它们的动向，我是要放任它们按照它们的习性来生活，来伤害我一力保护的人类种群，还是要遵循人类的律法和守卫原则，来与它们枪口相向呢？  
　　它们没有出现以前，我可以保持一种坚信，我可以坚信自己是人类，我甚至可以自欺欺人，坚信我的克拉克也是人类——只不过是个携带了异星血细胞的超强的人类……但我终究将要面对一项质疑，那就是我既然已不是人类，又为何要无条件地保卫人类，并针对我的同类呢？  
　　也许这个问题更适合超人来回答……可惜超人已不存在，我唯一可以参考的实例，我唯一可以自我安慰的模板，他本身，选择遗忘他的能力和责任。他选择做一个人。  
　　……  
　　22:58——  
　　我曾以为克拉克也是异种病毒的携带者。  
　　从东区酒吧街我追踪企鹅人的喽啰时突然被他身上的气味干扰时——从苏尔工业园我啜尝到他的第一滴血之时，我就确定了他绝不是一个正常的人类。  
　　这一点认知，我从未曾与任何人分享，包括我最信任的阿尔弗雷德。  
　　这是绝对隐秘的接触，他的血液遁入我身体里，自最深处开始解构我的尘蜕又重组它。没有人能想象那种感觉，彻底的融合与分裂，刺痛与麻木源自每一吋皮 肤，宛如豪饮过度的痛苦。但我的意识在那之上，在更往上，在醺醺然的空气里飘飘荡荡，厌弃地望着我的身躯，疼痛如火焚刀刺，那疼痛让我整个醉了，好像离了 它就不行。在这细碎绵长的疼痛中我总是情欲勃发辗转难平……真难想象我与各种陌生人保持这样的一种关系……克拉克的血是唯一我自愿准入我身体的食料，除此 之外我宁可服药。  
　　……饮鸩止渴也没什么不好，至少不会沦落成真正的以血维生的不死族类。  
　　我——吸血——变成类人的鬼魅——仍是鬼魅。  
　　克拉克——失血——变成类人的超人——他是近乎于神的超人。  
　　不难推理的公式。  
　　但这不是克拉克的意愿。他的意愿是长久地扮演人类，在人类社会中扮演完美角色，做好好先生，当炽热情人，将来，也许还能成为最佳老爸。他爱上谁都会全力以赴，我并不是唯一的选项我只是刚好落入罅隙的那一粒沙子。  
　　地上有超过六十亿的人类，有超过唯一的吸血鬼。谁也不是唯一的谁，我只是个随机数。克拉克·肯特不做超人的话也只是我随机或许能遇见的那种，象征着世间良善的真正的好人。  
　　……  
　　23:19——  
　　没错。  
　　那没错。  
　　我最近每天夜里都去骚扰他。维生舱修好以后我会学会自律的。  
　　……我知道这不是什么好习惯。而且他其实很重，鼻子也经常撞到我的头。事实上我非常不喜欢这人睡到半夜里的小习惯，比如总是把他的胳膊伸到我的脖子底 下还要用他的两条腿夹住我的腿。最令人气愤的是每当他这么做的时候——每当他摆出此等姿势把床伴当成泰迪熊紧紧抱住时，只要我稍微动一动，他就会马上把我 放开，裹着非常少的一点被子把他那北极熊一样庞大的身躯硬塞到床铺的一个小角落里去。他缩成一团，远远地避着我，我需要抚摸摩擦他的后背，或者要伸直我的 胳膊拥抱他很久才能使他的四肢慢慢舒展，肌肉不再紧绷，重新试探着来触碰诱惑我。  
　　……桃乐丝，是谁教会你这个词组的？什么叫“典型性皮肤饥渴症”？！——太荒谬了。  
　　……不行，让我看看你的词库更新日志。  
　　……  
　　23:32——  
　　……喂，托尼，桃乐丝现在的词库怎么显示是你更新的？  
　　……好吧，管好你的AI，不要随便接入我的主机。如果我发现贾维斯再次无授权同步我的主机词库，我就把你做的路由器砸了。我说到做到。  
　　系统，通信完毕。  
　　……在“审判日”到来之前我也不会再吸克拉克的血了。既然他想做人类……  
　　我不知道他能做多久的人类。  
　　我也不知道我还能做多久无害的“感染者”。  
　　……  
　　23:34——  
　　卢瑟给我来了几次电话。慰问吓病了的小韦恩是一回事，他真正关心的却是他还没有放弃的SOT计划。  
　　目前网络上盛传这个计划从建档初期至今已经烧掉了70亿美元，大量网民转载这一不确实的统计数据，并疾呼相关部门公布账目。短短几天，计划彻底搁浅，我们的合约也自然消亡了。但莱克斯·卢瑟不这么认为。  
　　他给我打电话，希望我们继续合作，耐心等待政府无力支撑将计划取消并抛售不涉及军政秘密的科研资料——这显然不会是太久之后的事情。他建议我们合资建 立一个科研基金，由非盈利性质的基金会将该计划相关研究成果整体购入。基金会可以挂靠大都会与高谭的几所大学实验室，而莱克斯集团将与韦恩集团集民间力量 共同推进这个项目，使之商业化，最终造福于民。  
　　他为何如此执著于这个计划？仅仅是为了寻找超人？还是他知晓更多内幕？  
　　他明明可以选择其他商业集团作为合作对象，为何一定是韦恩？  
　　太多的不可理解。我不得不开始考虑克拉克提到的，六年前的莱克斯集团的集资诈骗案……不妨放一条长线，卢瑟若想对我的公司下手，必然要先取得相关的资料。所有SOT计划商谈资料都在桃乐丝中备份存储。  
　　有必要在桃乐丝里设下一个备用后门。否则以她的系统防御强度，大都会光头男要怎么潜入呢？  
　　他会自投罗网的。我的公司内网之中将留下他的全部侵入过程，作为将来与他对峙的重磅炸弹。  
　　此事没必要告知卢修斯。他一定会反对我这么做。  
　　卢修斯，一个超人隐性粉丝，显然更倾向于通过正面的手法来获取证据扳倒奸商。再说他绝不会同意我为了这种事在他的宝贝女儿身上戳个洞。  
　　……  
　　23:59——  
　　企鹅人设法给我传了话。  
　　他让他一个忠诚的手下故意犯事儿落在我手里，然后给我带了话。可怜的敬业的坏蛋。尽管如此我还是为他那晚持枪抢劫的恶行扭断了他的右手手腕。  
　　企鹅人——科波特先生的意思是，上月一上岸就失踪了的那票军火、女记者的车祸、男记者的爆炸案、语言学校大楼的械斗、新闻发布会的枪击等等最近的篓子跟他都没有关系。他从黑门出来后做的都是正经生意，也确实——我猜他一直以为持枪抢劫是正经生意。  
　　我知道这些和他都没有关系，正如他急切要表现出的……高谭本土黑帮的敏感触角已经觉察到了来自外埠的危机。他们——科波特先生只是其中之一——巴不得深浅难辨的异邦来客们与本地变态蝙蝠侠能斗个你死我活两败俱伤，而他们——更乐于袖手旁观坐收渔利。  
　　企鹅人要手下传达给我的最后一句话，已充分证实了我以上的推测：  
　　“他可没打算和那个什么卡桑德拉基金会的亨利·杜卡大师搭上半点关系。”


	36. Chapter 36

A News on Journal Latest Alliance【注153】, April 28th  
　　  
　　标题：吸血鬼惊现高谭真相！凶手疑似蝙蝠侠  
　　图片附件：有  
　　  
　　1楼  
　　破碎之城【BROKENCITY】  
　　4月27日晚八时许，高谭市金斯利车站附近小巷中，一男一女两名中学生遭到吸血鬼袭击！其中男孩侥幸得救，女孩因失血过多死亡。受害男孩逃脱即刻报 警，因路况问题，最近的巡警在事发后十五分钟左右抵达现场，已为时过晚！女孩体内超过三分之一的血液已消失得无影无踪，如果这不是吸血鬼，又是怎样的变态 嗜好才能使人要故意造就如此残忍的杀戮现场？如果不存在吸血鬼，又需要如何特殊的工具才能在极短时间内完成血液的抽取？  
　　现场唯一目击证人情绪激动，反复声称他看到的凶手有蝙蝠侠式的装扮，当时在墙壁上尖耳的投影非常明显。  
　　女孩名叫琳赛·瑞奇，现年16岁，系高谭市古德街社区学校学生。  
　　在民间传说中号称要拯救高谭这座城市的蝙蝠侠，近来屡爆恐怖丑闻，越俎代庖对嫌犯施加暴力打击致人重伤已是这神秘人的家常便饭，发展到伤害无辜青少年 并吸血杀人又是意欲何为？事件于昨晚发生，今天已有高谭市民自发走上街头，高举抗议牌抗议警方对蝙蝠侠的纵容和幕后的黑暗交易。每个人都担心“下一个会不 会是我？”高谭，这座破碎之城，到底还有多少无辜鲜血可供予那不敢露出真面目的蝙蝠巨怪餮食飨用？  
　　以下为案件现场相关照片，手机渣画质，只为公布真相：  
　　附图1：女孩浑身流血的惨状  
　　附图2：死不瞑目  
　　附图3：脖子上的伤口，钉钉子还是獠牙，这是一个问题  
　　附图4：目击证人背影，可怜的孩子裹着毛巾惊魂未定  
　　附图5：警方在勘察现场  
　　………………………………  
　　这个指甲肮脏、满臂针孔、头发凌乱的妓女和毒虫，她是我的初恋女神。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　2楼  
　　白皇后****【WhiteQueen】  
　　图片呢？？？我总觉得我看到的只有五个叉。  
　　………………………………  
　　我想休假！！！o(>﹏<)o  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　3楼  
　　小镇拉布拉多【SVLabrador】  
　　1楼你贴图的代码是不是错了？有上传快捷键，左起第四个。还有这条消息是从推特转过来的吧？原本是分开的五条消息？是不是需要申明一下出处和原作者？图片水印最好保留一下，可以省去不必要的麻烦。  
　　我说一句：这条消息已经传了一整夜了，关于图片的争论很多。今天的高谭公报等主流媒体也未见相关报道，大家最好还是不要妄加揣测。BTW在高谭警方口 中，蝙蝠侠存在与否本来就是一桩未定之事，现在直接上升到质疑未必存在的蝙蝠侠是否确凿杀人——还是用这种超现实的手段，实在让人无法采信。  
　　我个人认为在警方没有公布相关报告之前最好还是保持沉默的好，散步恐慌谣言毫无益处。我们总得对说出去的话负责。  
　　………………………………  
　　昨天：酱汁仙人掌焗三文鱼；  
　　今天：奶油香草烤鸡，培根烤蘑菇；  
　　明天据说能吃到一味叫做“梅菜扣肉”的中国菜。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　5楼  
　　破碎之城  
　　回复：4楼的小镇拉布拉多  
　　哦谢谢，找到了。图片现在能看了。  
　　PS【注154】:这位朋友，我就是推特上最早放出那五条的原作者，这些现场图片是我本 人拍的，我想这就不需要授权了吧？我相信你是一个秉持公义的正直之人，但你说话的口气让我很不舒服。我猜你不是高谭人吧，这辈子都没到过高谭吧？我可以理 解你的不理解，说不定你还买过一堆蝙蝠侠的兵人模型，是不是刚好和你N明年前收的超人模型放在一个橱窗里？在高谭以外的看来，他存在或不存在都不要紧，他 搞不好还是平行宇宙的人物呢。但在高谭，这是我们的切身之痛，血脉之耻，请不要故作高深妄加评断，谢谢。  
　　………………………………  
　　这个指甲肮脏、满臂针孔、头发凌乱的妓女和毒虫，她是我的初恋女神。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　8楼  
　　白皇后****  
　　1楼你是不是在推特上被骂得太惨了情绪失控？请不要这样夹枪带棒，3楼是一片好意。  
　　本版是一个公共新闻交流平台，如果不注意说话的态度，对回帖滥加攻击，版主是有权删帖的哦！  
　　BTW：3楼你现在到底在哪儿快活啊，看到你的签名天天换我真的要破戒了！这凭什么啊！我不想再减肥了！(=@__@=)  
　　………………………………  
　　我想休假！！！o(>﹏<)o  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　  
　　48楼  
　　温斯顿·史密斯【WinstonSmith】【注155】  
　　我赞成5楼，这本来就是外埠人不会弄懂的。给你加分。  
　　蝙蝠侠滚出高谭去！法上之法本来就是不该存在的，我们的社会是文明社会，不是弱肉强食的暴力世界。  
　　PS:版主你的头像真美，是本人吗？  
　　………………………………  
　　老大哥在看着你。【BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU.】  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　175楼  
　　魔药大师【PotionsMaster】  
　　又是你啊1楼，我可是一直从推特链接点过来的。  
　　你们都弄错了，蝙蝠侠是存在的，他只是缺少爱。  
　　我不相信什么吸血鬼，这种玄妙的东西只不过是小说罢了。蝙蝠侠其实就是个有难言之隐的人类吧！无论他怎样伪装，怎样隐藏，他内心的热情都喷薄欲出无法遮挡。他用黑暗包裹自己，因为黑暗是那么神秘性感。款款曳地的黑斗篷难道不性感吗？  
　　看看这些关键词：斗篷、面具、皮革、尖刺，还有绳索，无法揣测的行动，强悍的力度，游走于边沿的手法。他是令人窒息的存在。  
　　加上吸血尖牙也没什么不好，同为高谭市民，我倒是宁可他直接来找我（哈哈）。  
　　………………………………  
　　我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　265楼  
　　破碎之城  
　　抱歉刚才非常忙，才这么几分钟就刷到200多了啊。再给一张图片吧，没什么营养，这是那个案发现场的地形。  
　　附:16：案发现场  
　　积水和倒掉的垃圾桶把两边都堵死了，警察进入很慢，也没看到凶手离开。不过蝙蝠侠出现和消失一直是个谜团。推特上我也说了，若他就是传说中的吸血鬼，他是有可能变成蝙蝠或浓雾飞走的。  
　　再说一次，我不是在宣扬什么神秘主义，也不是在散步恐慌谣言，我只是单纯地觉得，作为一个高谭市民，我个人感觉蝙蝠侠的存在已经威胁到我的正常生活了。完毕。  
　　我有渠道打听到警方内幕，过一会儿有新消息会告诉大家的。推特限制太多，就不在那边讲了。  
　　………………………………  
　　这个指甲肮脏、满臂针孔、头发凌乱的妓女和毒虫，她是我的初恋女神。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　501楼  
　　我是传奇【IamLegend】  
　　都过500了啊，只有6张图啊，渣画质啊！看不清啊！1楼该换手机啦！  
　　要不你PM我我有个不用的换给你如何啊，为了高谭的真相人人有责嘛！  
　　1楼快点儿回来啊，再过一会儿都要吃午饭啦！  
　　………………………………  
　　跟詹姆斯邦德赛过跑，  
　　在兰博基尼后飙过车，  
　　白宫下水道里淘过土，  
　　布鲁西卧室里拍过照。  
　　哥不是006，哥不是007，哥不是黑暗的小王子，哥是娱乐的急先锋。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　951楼  
　　纽约客【newyorker】  
　　有没有人觉得那个女孩衣服上的血迹有点像个字母？——D？  
　　………………………………  
　　里尔·费兰奇披萨预订电话：212.420.4900（或PM我）  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　953楼  
　　小镇拉布拉多  
　　我也觉得有点像。不过照片真的太渣了完全看不清，说那是裙子上原本的花纹我也相信……  
　　………………………………  
　　昨天：酱汁仙人掌焗三文鱼；  
　　今天：奶油香草烤鸡，培根烤蘑菇；  
　　明天据说能吃到一味叫做“梅菜扣肉”的中国菜。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　954楼  
　　赫菲斯提恩【Hephaestion】  
　　同意楼上。楼上我总觉得你很像我的一个朋友，请收PM确认。  
　　………………………………  
　　如果我是帕特洛克罗斯，我会先死。然后是你，阿克琉斯。【注156】  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1010楼  
　　破碎之城  
　　验尸报告出来了！我已经气得没有办法说话了……一个人到厕所里吸了两支烟，还被人敲门敲出来！  
　　验尸官什么都不敢说，不但说这不是吸血鬼干的，还说女孩的死因是急性心肌梗塞！哪种心肌梗塞会在十五分钟内失掉体内三分之一的血啊！！！！  
　　我什么都不想说了，就这样吧，我们早晚都是他的盘中餐。  
　　………………………………  
　　这个指甲肮脏、满臂针孔、头发凌乱的妓女和毒虫，她是我的初恋女神。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1013楼  
　　男孩T【BoyT】  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。【I am BoyT.】  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1014楼  
　　男孩T  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1015楼  
　　男孩T  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　1016楼  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1017楼  
　　男孩T  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1018楼  
　　男孩T  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1019楼  
　　男孩T  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1020楼  
　　男孩T  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1021楼  
　　男孩T  
　　1010楼请出示失血三分之一的检验报告！  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1022楼  
　　火焰之星*****【Flamingstar】  
　　上面的那位新注册的网友请不要刷屏，否则禁言处理。  
　　来个版主把他刷出来的楼抽掉，不要让捣乱的家伙影响正常交流。  
　　………………………………  
　　他知道他的时间，他的时间已到来。【He knows his time, his time has come.】【注157】  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1023楼  
　　男孩T  
　　楼上你的ID后面为啥显示五个“*”，我却没有呢？  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1027楼  
　　魔药大师  
　　确实没有验血报告。1楼，你是从哪里看出琳赛·瑞奇失血三分之一的？脖子上的两个洞有度量刻度？  
　　蝙蝠侠都要哭了，这些愚蠢的人啊。  
　　………………………………  
　　我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1029楼  
　　白皇后****  
　　回复：1022楼的火焰之星  
　　他的楼抽不掉。系统是不是坏了？等下我来联系一下网络中心。  
　　………………………………  
　　我想休假！！！o(>﹏<)o  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1101楼  
　　温斯顿·史密斯  
　　回复：1023楼的男孩T  
　　我觉得后面有“*”是版主级别的意思吧……  
　　这个论坛真的太渣了，我每次刷新都会被网络踢出去，要刷好几遍才能正常显示。回复不是回不上去，就是一下回了两三次，害我总被扣分。这个网不是韦恩集团维护的吗？我还以为他们的技术很过硬呢。  
　　刚才有人给我一个网址：[www.vampirecrisisofgotham.com](http://www.vampirecrisisofgotham.com)，但PM我的ID很陌生……你们谁上过这个网站了？告诉我内容是啥啊！有图拉过来大家共享一下嘛。  
　　怎么这么快连主页都有了……  
　　………………………………  
　　老大哥在看着你。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1232楼  
　　破碎之城  
　　回复：1101楼的温斯顿·史密斯  
　　主页是我的一个朋友做的，还很粗糙，保证没有病毒。  
　　我把我手机里的所有图片都放出来了，都在这个主页上。还有更详细的现场描述。一字一句都是我的亲眼所见，以及其他一些愿意站出来补充的朋友们的亲历！  
　　还有什么必须要权衡的？还有什么是必须要隐瞒的？我们的联邦难道不是一个自由人的国度吗？？？本市警方到底在维护谁？是市民的安全，是司法的尊严，还是一个私刑者的恶癖？？？  
　　我不能保持沉默，却也无法出声呐喊，把这些真相呈现给朋友们是我唯一能够做到的，无愧于我良心的事情。  
　　质疑我的人，你们扪心自问！清白的太阳必将揭露这桩事！  
　　………………………………  
　　这个指甲肮脏、满臂针孔、头发凌乱的妓女和毒虫，她是我的初恋女神。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1250楼  
　　小镇拉布拉多  
　　回复：1101楼的温斯顿·史密斯  
　　给大家推荐一个安全打开网页的绿色小软件：下载请点我。  
　　看到现在已经这么多楼了，到处都在疯转。我一直没有说什么，但现在真的忍不住了。  
　　首先，956楼的朋友你引用的那段话“我对以色列的孩子说，你们不可吃任何活物的血，因为那就是它们的生命，否则你们就会受到惩罚！”不是来自新约的，是《旧约·利未记》提到的摩西律法。  
　　其次，1000楼的朋友，卟啉病有急性的，请你查清楚了再说好吗？莱克斯·卢瑟有卟啉病这个说法你能为之负责吗？简直太荒谬了，发型跟卟啉病没有任何关联，连我这个非医学专业的毕业生都对此一清二楚！  
　　第三，1140楼的朋友，我想这个讨论贴的主题与“LW之恋”没有任何关系吧？无论布鲁斯·韦恩有怎样奇特的性癖，都是他的个人隐私。据我所了解的传 播相关法规，韦恩的律师完全可以就你在这贴中充满敌意的臆想和辱骂对你进行控告。出于一点善念我不得不提醒你：现在编辑也晚了，你的文辞简直比相关尺度的 小说还要过分，推特上截图到处都是，但愿韦恩先生对向你索赔毫无兴趣。  
　　第四，1219楼的朋友，现在没有任何消息证明那块污渍是血迹，也不能证明是“B”或是“D”的一部分，这未必是蝙蝠侠或者德古拉伯爵的第一个字母， 这很可能就是个酱汁污渍而已。而且这不是你把盲目的仇恨和谩骂锁定到蝙蝠侠一人身上的合理举证。请不要咬住每一个质疑你和破碎之城的网友不放。这里毕竟是 公共论坛，也考虑一下别人的观感好吗？  
　　最后，这位叫做破碎之城的朋友，我确实觉得你的举证很真实，但你的举证除却女孩脖子上的伤口外没有任何可以指向吸血鬼的实证，除却一个惊恐万端的男孩 的证词外也没有任何能够指向蝙蝠侠的实证。而你们制作的那个主页，没错，我看过了。我不想揣测其他过于幼稚的证言，因为你们把那些都奉为经典。我在这里， 只是一种不一样的声音罢了。也许不起什么作用……  
　　但我真的不明白，你们中那些人，为何要说宁高谭可要十个开膛手杰克，也不要一个蝙蝠侠？拜托，这两个人没有可比性好吗？你们说这话的时候是否就认为维多利亚时代那些受害者就该白白死去吗？生命都是宝贵的，并无高下之别！算了，我不想用你们的口气说话。  
　　………………………………  
　　昨天：酱汁仙人掌焗三文鱼；  
　　今天：奶油香草烤鸡，培根烤蘑菇；  
　　明天据说能吃到一味叫做“梅菜扣肉”的中国菜。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1251楼  
　　纽约客  
　　我恨楼上这位的签名。  
　　但我觉得他说的都对哎。总算有个值得支持的言论出现了。  
　　………………………………  
　　里尔·费兰奇披萨预订电话：212.420.4900（或PM我）  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1252楼  
　　白皇后****  
　　回复：1250楼的小镇拉布拉多  
　　唉，不要理他们了，这种人你见得还少吗？最多三天他们就散了……等会儿系统恢复了我去抽楼……  
　　………………………………  
　　我想休假！！！o(>﹏<)o  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1253楼  
　　赫菲斯提恩  
　　回复：1250楼的小镇拉布拉多  
　　我说朋友，你真的不能这么美食至上主义下去了……………………  
　　今日之欲，明日之债，你明白的。  
　　………………………………  
　　如果我是帕特洛克罗斯，我会先死。然后是你，阿克琉斯。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1267楼  
　　魔药大师  
　　我觉得光头也很性感啊。不过我觉得莱克斯·卢瑟身上有种类同于蝙蝠侠的禁欲气质，真让人难以想象他是主动一方。我记得在一个沙龙里听谁说过的？圈子里最适合玩狗奴游戏，让人禁不住想要看他失控尖叫求饶什么的……那个人就是莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　而且他一定只会大叫“超人饶了我”。  
　　………………………………  
　　我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1311楼  
　　我是传奇  
　　……刚才离开了一会儿回来一刷怎么魔药大师被禁言了？好歹也是老网友呀版主，他又没什么恶意。莱克斯·卢瑟自己要是看到了也顶多一笑了之啰。  
　　………………………………  
　　跟詹姆斯邦德赛过跑，  
　　在兰博基尼后飙过车，  
　　白宫下水道里淘过土，  
　　布鲁西卧室里拍过照。  
　　哥不是006，哥不是007，哥不是黑暗的小王子，哥是娱乐的急先锋。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1312楼  
　　白皇后****  
　　回复：1311楼的我是传奇  
　　我们没禁言他，是系统故障。我现在也没有操作权限……  
　　………………………………  
　　我想休假！！！o(>﹏<)o  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1322楼  
　　破碎之城  
　　新图！来跟这边的朋友分享一下。  
　　附图62：看！死者的指甲！  
　　这么苍白。尸体只是生命被强制剥夺后的残渣。感谢提供的朋友。  
　　………………………………  
　　这个指甲肮脏、满臂针孔、头发凌乱的妓女和毒虫，她是我的初恋女神。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1326楼  
　　温斯顿·史密斯  
　　回复：1022楼的破碎之城  
　　又有新图！感谢！  
　　………………………………  
　　老大哥在看着你。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1333楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1334楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1335楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1336楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1337楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1338楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1339楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1340楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1341楼  
　　男孩T******  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1342楼  
　　火焰之星*****  
　　白皇后！这个男孩T到底怎么回事，为什么从1333楼开始他的ID后面显示六个“*”呢？！！！！！  
　　………………………………  
　　他知道他的时间，他的时间已到来。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1344楼  
　　白皇后****  
　　回复：1042楼的火焰之星  
　　不知道，他自己加的？不可能啊！版主权限没有比五*更高的了！而且加上权限后1333楼前他的ID上也应该有显示啊——没有啊！我去打电话给网络中心！  
　　………………………………  
　　我想休假！！！o(>﹏<)o  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1345楼  
　　男孩T*******  
　　回复：1042楼的火焰之星  
　　我少加了一个“*”，应该是七个，这是赛布仪耶派先知的数目【注158】。  
　　死者的手部特征与附图1有巨大差异，注意无名指与小指的长度。  
　　我不知道你们造谣有什么意思。一开始还是有点儿依据的，现在是谎言生得太大，只好用更大的谎言来撑住了吗？正义不住在我家隔壁，我只是对戏弄逻辑低下者微有兴趣而已。  
　　PS：楼上的美人儿，照片是本人吗？要不要交换个电话，我带你去加勒比海坐帆船？  
　　………………………………  
　　我就是男孩T。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1346楼  
　　泰迪熊❤【teddybear❤】  
　　楼上，我跟你去。  
　　………………………………  
　　L☆☆K @T Mの~  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————————————  
　　1368楼  
　　白皇后****  
　　回复：1042楼的火焰之星  
　　现在恢复了。我把这个贴整个锁掉算了。有讨论需要的朋友另外开贴吧……  
　　………………………………  
　　我想休假！！！o(>﹏<)o  
　　  
　　←————————本楼已锁，请君移步————————→  
　　  
　　  
　　【注153】：最新热闻联盟论坛，是本故事中虚构出来的东海岸传媒有限公司旗下各子公司共用的官方论坛，面向全互联网开放注册。该论坛缩写为JLA。  
　　【注154】：By The Way的缩写，顺便一说/又。  
　　【注155】：Winston Smith是英国左翼作家乔治·奥威尔于20世纪40年代末所著小说《1984》中的主人公。该书最著名的一个句子就是“BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU.”前文也有相关介绍，这里就不详述了。  
　　【注156】：2004版《亚历山大》电影里赫菲斯提恩的台词。  
　　【注157】：这个ID是猫王主演的电影片名（中文译作《手足英雄》），签名是猫王同名歌曲里的歌词。1993版新超人里星球日报的Perry White主编是猫王的粉丝。  
　　【注158】：伊斯兰教什叶派中承认7位可见伊玛目的派别的统称。得名于阿拉伯文“赛布仪”一词，意为“七位者”，亦称“数字七派”，他们相信相信在低层世界或人类的救赎史中有7位代言先知。


	37. Chapter 37

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年5月5日 星期四  
　　  
　　我在火车上写下这些文字，作为一段关系的结语，或者是某一个我的结局。在这一个多月以来，我好像是堕在一个名叫高谭的迷雾之城中了，现在才如梦方醒，想要从兔子洞里爬出来，想要挣扎，想要挣脱什么。  
　　可我要挣脱什么呢？细想来在高谭期间我的各种遭遇，布鲁斯和我之间发生的每一件事，我自己都有过选择的机会，我始终握有拒绝被诱惑的自由，正是我被自己的欲念所控，一再自欺欺人，放低我的期求，才使得我自己，被这最终的一击直接命中。  
　　布鲁斯留给我的何止是一个纹身，一段回忆，他是一面无情的镜子逼我直视了自己的卑怯和懦弱。从他的眼睛里我看见我自己的弱点，我最痛恨、最恐惧、最逃 避的一切。我并非是为了昨天发生的事情才断然离开，离开庄园这个打算，之前就反复出现在我的脑海，每有浮现便立即被我掩埋。我不敢直面它，不敢考量我主动 离别布鲁斯之后我们的关系将会产生什么样的走向。我无法直面的是离别之时的撕痛与那之后我必定会产生的悔恨。而如今它们都如约而至，撕痛与悔恨一一降临 了，降临过了，我却依然如故，甚至连悲伤也不如我想象过的那么明显。昨天发生的事让我深觉疲倦，在我终于下定决心在随身的笔记本上写下这些字句之前，我倒 在我的臂间，迷迷登登地睡了一两个钟头，心神始终在半梦半醒空无一物的魔耶【注159】中徘徊，那正是一片灰白的烟霭——我在这头，布鲁斯也许就在那一头，我不清楚。我屡屡要醒来，又屡屡昏睡过去，我的心在空幻中飘摇不定，暗想着这些到底是高谭的夜雾还是天空深处的云？到底是什么隔开了我们呢？是他的行动与意志，还是我的渴求与恐惧？  
　　啊，时光不能倒退了，发生过的事情无法挽回。无论我多么爱他，终究是我先一步离开了他，在我臆想中他实施推开我的动作之前。我从庄园大门落荒而逃，保 镖们纷纷聚拢来，在我的身后窃窃交谈。我的脚步匆忙慌乱，不敢回头，不敢停步，不敢冷静下来考虑更多。因为我知道我只要稍有犹豫就会退回去了，我强迫自己 微笑，向布鲁斯乞求示好。我会要求我自己理解他而不是反驳他，他太值得我理解了，他做那些事，从来都不是为了他自己能欢欣愉快地过活才做的。他在算计别人 的同时，只是把自己当做一个工具。他的爱与恨，他的压抑与放纵，都不曾计算在其中。他认为这些“根本不必计算在其中”。  
　　这正是我最恨他的一处。在我看到他把自己整个毁了以前，我必须离开他。在我用目光烧毁他手里那个电话以前，我必须离开他。当时我的眼睛太烫了，我不得 不闭上眼睛转身离开，上帝啊我走得多稳啊，也许我该跌跌撞撞地冲出去，这才够戏剧化。最起码，我该跟阿尔弗雷德道个别……晚些时候我会寄信给他，若他不介 意，将来还可以附个账单或送点等值礼物……我吃白食够久的了。  
　　但这还不够戏剧化吗？我什么都没拿。除了手机。我在门厅里拿了我的旧外套，我的钱包在里头。我的旧皮鞋找不到了，我只好穿了阿尔弗雷德给我拿的新鞋。他也一个字都没有问我，他没问我打算上哪儿去。  
　　他比我更清楚这一天迟早会来的。他比我更了解布鲁斯，我想，他也比我更了解我自己吧……我的弱点比布鲁斯的更易看穿。我穿好鞋子以后都不敢回头看看这位可敬的老人，我怕看到他的眼睛我就走不掉了。  
　　还有四个小时火车就会把我送回堪萨斯了。搭车去小镇也要耽搁一些时间，但愿我赶得上今天的晚饭。妈妈不接我电话，可能正在忙，我给她发了短信，又给邻 居发了邮件希望转告她我马上就到家了。在未来的日子里我再也不想离开堪萨斯了。我愿意在那里平静度日，拒绝一切来自大都会和高谭的消息……然而这不可能， 在这个时代怎么可能做到呢？刚才我同座的人换了一个，新旅伴正用平板电脑查看高谭的网络新闻。吸血鬼再度袭击市民又添无辜伤亡；蝙蝠侠的存在再度遭到质 疑；卢瑟集团宣布将为托马斯·莱德发起一次签名活动……安琪拉·达菲首度在医院恢复了意识。  
　　在这个时代我躲到哪里去都没有用，高谭暗夜的魔法已经如影随形刻在我的体肤之中。我知道我将用余生在世界的某一个角落里仰望被我自己抛弃了的那片天空，在每一次看到“大都会”和“高谭”这两个单词的时候羞愧发寒，眼眸胀痛，偏又无人可以述说。而那都是我自己选的。  
　　昨天是我第六次主动跟莱克斯·卢瑟通电话。从上个周末起，他就派了他的律师团队来到高谭，插手托马斯·莱德的枪击案。他坐在他大都会的私人办公室里给 我打电话，老实说，言辞非常恳切动人，我也确实被打动了——他希望我帮助莱德先生，帮他搜集证据。他听到一些传闻，我之前四处奔走曾为薇诺娜·莱德与安琪 拉·达菲的案子搜集过一段时间的资料，他希望我能给点儿有用的讯息。他担保这不会将我卷进去，也不会给布鲁斯带来麻烦。  
　　这叫我如何拒绝呢？这样的事——一个我曾敌视的、划为恶类的男人，正在以他的权势和用心做一桩绝无好处可图的确实的善事。我依然不是超人，可我也期望 人心向善，尤其是莱克斯·卢瑟，有什么理由让我一口回绝他为“绝望的托马斯”做点什么的好意呢？他真的是一番好意，我也是一番好意。托马斯·莱德没有击中 他而是击中了布鲁斯，但那是一个意外，他受人利用这点一目了然，他当时的精神都崩溃了，心理医生也做出了明确的鉴定。我认为，布鲁斯会冒着生命危险慨然为 流浪汉格里戈·贝因斯坦因挡枪，我也应当谅解莱德先生的悲苦，为他一尽绵薄之力。  
　　我下载了我的全部资料，于昨天晚餐前打包上传网络空间，并将下载地址发给了卢瑟先生。布鲁斯没有同我共进晚餐，阿尔弗雷德说他正在洞里升级系统，要晚 一点才肯进餐。我表示理解，只是胃口受了点影响。这一顿我怀着心事，吃得不多，很快就推开碗碟，回我的房间打电话询问卢瑟是否已收到我上传的文件。  
　　“都是乱码。”他说，“内有一个文本文件，打开之后我的主机感染了宏病毒，现在还在自动断网查杀阶段。具体是怎么回事我要晚一点才能告诉你，克拉克。”  
　　“这不可能！”我太惊讶了，立刻打开我的网盘空间与硬盘存储器查看。我正要告诉卢瑟，我为了能对我发给他的每一个文件负责，在发送前曾一个字一个字地 对比过，里面的每一个数字都和我的录音、笔录资料核对过，至于电脑病毒，除非我使用的这台机器里本身自带了病毒，否则——我觉得那不可能——我在再一次检 查我的硬盘前，确实认为我的某些推测都是思路阴暗而不切实际的。  
　　但我发现我使用的电脑确实被病毒感染了。我标注为“莱德”的文件包，以及标注为“安琪拉”的文件包全部被清空了，显示存储为0。我使用了布鲁斯推荐的据说是托尼·斯达克自己编写的万能修复软件，它告诉我磁道已被彻底破坏，读取无能。  
　　而网盘之中，连同我之前存储的一小部分录音资料都在我下楼吃饭的短短四十几分钟内被删得一干二净。我揉了揉眼睛，退出去，又重新登录，这时我发现连登陆密码都被什么人改掉了。  
　　“你知道那谁”。我当然知道是那谁干的。  
　　卢瑟不知道的。他还在电话那头苦中作乐般呵呵大笑。“我估计是蝙蝠侠干的。”他的笑声像捋过我背脊的一把细针，“我们侵犯了他的禁域——我是说，这件事上莱德确实是他的拥趸。在蝙蝠侠看来，我们都是入侵者。”  
　　我说了句见鬼就把电话挂了。往昔我与卢瑟交谈时总是付足了小心，这恐怕是我头一次在这个家伙面前暴露了我的情绪。可我不在乎了。说完这句，我也快要像 托马斯·莱德那样崩溃了。我合上电脑，夹着它冲下楼梯，直奔那谁的巢穴。我以为他至少会给我一个合理的解释，哪怕只是听上去稍微说得过去那么一点的解释， 我也能接受的。  
　　也许是我下楼的动静太大，阿尔弗雷德系着围裙就从厨房里跑出来了。“我帮你开门。”他试着挡在我与那封锁着秘密的座钟前。我告诉他我知道怎么进去。  
　　我能看见。这可以说是一种顿悟，这个瞬间我陡然顿悟到其实一直都能看见，我能透视——从那个晚上开始，这能力从未消失，只是我不肯承认它，不愿释放 它。我的意志禁锢了我的一部分能力，最像超人的那部分。也可能飞行的能力亦在其中。当然了，我要是现在就能飞起来我大概会飞回高谭去，至少看看布鲁斯到底 怎么样了。这事发生后，他一个电话一个短信都没给我，一如他惯常的做法，但我这回就是觉得有点恐慌。我不会再打扰他，不会再介入他的“计划”了。我只不 过，还想看他一眼。只要看到他没事就好了。  
　　别妄想了克拉克，他怎么可能辗转反侧。他连一丝愧疚都不会有的。布鲁斯·韦恩可能会有一点惭愧一点难过，为我们没能继续下去的这段关系，或者我们曾经 一同经历过的短暂的欢乐。但布鲁斯·韦恩在哪里呢？在他的心里，一个铁屋子里，被层层锁住，在漫长时光中变得面貌模糊。我和一个不懂得自爱的怪物共同生活 了四个星期，其间——我完成了我的蜕变，成了比他更难把握的东西。我相信我们深夜相拥的片刻间，在我抚摩他的脸颊，亲吻他的鼻翼，刺穿他的身体，听取他的 呻吟，同享他的欢愉，在那片刻间，我曾看到过布鲁斯·韦恩日渐模糊的脸，我真的爱他且真的曾被他爱上，他与我短暂留情，然后他就遁入迷雾，再度不见。  
　　密道是我自己打开的，可我那近乎狂怒的情绪在走过漫长的阶梯和栈桥后就消磨得差不多了。那时我还在诅咒我自己，为何要被怒气所制，让布鲁斯看到这样的我。  
　　彼时我已站在他的身后了，他穿着睡衣，双手灵巧地滑动在操作触屏上。我喊他的名字，他就转过身来。“克拉克。”他喃喃着，像我熟悉的那样，眼神空洞， 思绪还停留在方才的忙碌里。他那些湿漉漉发丝并没有仔细梳好，散落在脸颊与额头上。他看起来年轻脆弱，薄薄的嘴唇倔强地抿着，让我不忍心对他发脾气。  
　　我与他对视了几十秒，看着他那孔雀蓝的眼底慢慢充入生命力，开始汇聚波澜。“为什么？”我问他。  
　　“托马斯·莱德是吗？”孔雀蓝的海浪掀动起来了，击打在我那犹豫不决的心上——那倔强的唇角微微勾起，他开始笑了，神情讥诮，“薇诺娜·莱德的父亲， 苏尔轻工第三分公司业务部的一名会计主任，黑暗骑士团的新进成员之一，年轻市民极力鼓吹的高谭黑暗主义殉道者……以及新闻发布会枪击案上那个绝望的托马 斯。”  
　　我很不喜欢他当时的口吻。太绝望了，这是我的感觉。是的，我没有被他言辞间夹带的机锋刺伤，相反的，我被他那种充满血腥味的冰冷声调弄疼了。我当时的预感是，这些话才是一个开始呢，后面一定还有更糟糕的。  
　　布鲁斯的脖子向后仰。他让自己半躺在蝙蝠侠的工作椅上，双手交握搁在胸前，尽量摆出一个闲适的姿势来，连我都能看出是纯粹的伪装，“一个人到中年的平 凡男人，突然之间，女儿惨死，妻子因此悲恸而死，他的生活失去了重心，被别有用心的极端主义者设法利用，成为他们手中的武器和纯粹的牺牲品……构架完整， 顺理成章。你为什么不拿这个题材写篇讨伐高谭司法腐败的时评呢？那才是你的风格，你总是同情弱者，克拉克。”  
　　你也是。我在内心想。但这不是你黑掉我那1.6M文件资料的理由。  
　　我把笔记本电脑放在他的手边。“还给我。”我简短地说。现在我并不奢望他能给我个合理解释了，我甚至不愿再听他冷嘲热讽下去。我猜测他可能不希望我同 卢瑟合作，他不希望我被我的老仇人当枪使。若他直接向我提出这一点来，而不是在背后捣鬼，我的抵触不会有现在这么大。我也愿意相信卢瑟不会是无偿地积极襄 助莱德先生，但毕竟，这位绝望的父亲会因此获救。布鲁斯·韦恩现在完全沉浸在自己的战场上，马力全开，却毫无进益，至少我绝对看不出他有拯救这个高谭人的 打算和动作。他只干了一件与之相关的事情，那就是侵犯我的个人隐私，阻止我的卑微行动。  
　　“不可能。”他半闭着眼睛说，“你先看看这个……或许你该看看，克拉克。”  
　　他打了个响指，冲我眨眨眼睛，一副花花公子的做派。他身后的主屏幕变幻起来……一段录像自动放大，占据全屏，然后开始播放了。  
　　那是俯拍的镜头，光线非常暗，整个视频都灰蒙蒙的。但摄像头的质量很高，我能轻易认出里面特写的人影是谁——托马斯·莱德，那个可怜的丈夫、父亲，那 个被羁押在案的嫌疑犯。他的双手戴着一副手铐，颓然倒在金属边的塑料椅子上，坐在长桌一侧。突然我听见一种声音，在整个洞穴中轰然响起……视频音效全开， 这里又太空旷了。我看见莱德先生应声抬起了头。  
　　“是你！”他用疯子才会有的神经质的尖锐声调嚷道，“我知道是你！”  
　　我看不到他能看到的。这光线这角度我看不到他的眼睛，我不清楚他看到了什么，只能看见他向前伸直了双臂，并且伸长脖子，状似祈求——然后下一秒，我就 明了了他的所见。我听到了“那个声音”，我最熟悉的，我在梦里紧拥不放的——那曾在精疲力竭的高潮中反复呢喃过我名字的沙哑的声线。  
　　那个声音。它悠然开口道：“托马斯·莱德，你想要永生吗？”  
　　这太疯狂了。  
　　我瞪向布鲁斯，他却把自己的脸技巧地隐在照明死角的黑暗里。  
　　屏幕上的莱德站了起来，爬上桌子。他一直向前爬，蠕动着，伸着手，昂着头，手肘撑着桌面。他用这非常吃力的动作向前爬，并且尖叫着：“是的，我的主 人！我的神！他们没有骗我，他们说只要我闭紧嘴巴，你就会出现的！你会来接我去你的国度！你来了！你来了！给我永生我的主人！让我不死吧蝙蝠侠！”  
　　“他们骗了你。”那声音道，“他们显然是假货。看看我——你还觉得他们和我是一样的吗？”  
　　我看不到声音的主人到底给莱德看了什么，他的爪子，还是獠牙？我不清楚，但一定有什么，那是什么都无所谓。我看到莱德剧烈地颤动起来，向后瑟缩，忽然又向前猛扑过去了。他的动作太大整个桌脚都被震动了，狠狠地撞击在地板上。  
　　又是一声充溢了整个洞穴的轰响。  
　　桌子没有坍塌也没有歪倒，他把自己放倒了，倒在桌上，翻腾着，翻过身来，扭动抽搐，指甲挠着自己的胸口。他像个真的吸血鬼，撕破了自己的囚衣前襟，把胸膛抓出了鲜血。  
　　“求您！求求您了！”他大叫着，“我不知道！——他们是骗子！骗子！我不是有意要冒犯您的！但是……那承诺还有效吗？请告诉我它还有效我的主人！我妻 子、我女儿，她们一下子就死了……死亡太可怕、太可怕了！薇诺娜，我的小可怜，她下葬的时候已经开始腐烂了！她眼眶和指甲里流出黑水来，像融化的沥青一 样。啊太可怕了！怎么能这么可怕！我不要到她那里去！她们死后我都睡不着！我不要死！”  
　　“他们替我承诺了你的永生？”那声音问，“你知道这有怎样的后果吗？你以我的名义杀人。你杀我不想取走的人命。你还指望我拉你到我的国里去？”  
　　“不，我的主人。”莱德瘫倒在桌上，“我真的害怕！我被骗了！我不知我们何时会死！别让我像我的妻子与女儿那样死去……腐烂！请救我……”  
　　“说出你知道的一切。”那声音循循诱导，用恐怖而甘美的低沉语调，竟然那么优雅，而且可恶极了。“告诉警察你所知道的，赎清你欠我的，或许我会考虑给你一个机会。我会给你我承诺的永生……”  
　　“不！”我听见莱德大喊起来。  
　　不，莱德没有出声，他只是躺在那里，喘息、扭动、向我看不到的天花板伸出他带血的双手。刚才发出那声大喊的人是我。  
　　莱德在屏幕中竭力地将他的双手伸向了他的神，一种柔软的、祈祷般的神情出现在他的脸上。“喝吧……”他满手伤痕，鲜血横流。他把他的血高高捧起，血珠顺着他的手臂一直淌下，又滴在他的脸上。  
　　“唉喝吧……我的主人……”他惊恐又迷恋地呢喃道，“都是你的……我都听你的……”  
　　我听见我自己又发出了一声惊叫。“不！”我听见我这样叫道。那屏幕上的一幕虽然充满了异常却并不算可怕，我觉得我是不该怕的。但我显然惊叫了。  
　　我惊叫，是因为我在两汪碧蓝的深海里照见我自己的脸孔。我在布鲁斯的眼睛里，窥见我长久以来的表情。我看见蝙蝠侠对面的那个男人，他惊恐又迷恋，一种柔和的、祈祷般的神情长久地占据他的脸。  
　　我和因为恐惧死亡而至疯癫的莱德一样，只懂得向他乞求承诺，恳切得毫无尊严。  
　　但这还不是最糟糕的……如果布鲁斯这一刻拥抱我对我说任何一句话哪怕奚落我都比紧接着将要发生的事情要强上千百倍。我的手机就在这时候响了，我记得这个铃声，这是我特地设定的……是莱克斯·卢瑟。  
　　布鲁斯转过去，轻点触屏，把莱德的视频关掉了。我并没有接起电话，而是站在那里，一直站着，任由它在口袋里欢快地响着。我祈祷它不要响太久，可它足足响了两分半钟，才彻底安静了。  
　　“莱克斯·卢瑟？”布鲁斯转回来，冷淡地向我发问。他用蝙蝠侠的声音——那声音他一贯操作纯熟，那本来就比原属于“布鲁斯”的人类声音要更适合他。  
　　我没有回答他。我猜他仅仅是要向我炫耀他的无所不知，根本就没期待过我的回答。下一秒，他的身上也响起了一段清脆的铃声，喔，好吧，他把韦恩的手机放在了睡袍口袋里。  
　　他当着我的面，拿出来，接听。“喂？”他用一个耽于酒色的富家子最慵懒的音调开口了。我慌乱地想着，对方听见这个难道不会产生误会吗？  
　　我听见他接着电话，用甜美的鼻音作答：“喂？莱克西？”他懒得要睡，仰着头，倒在椅子上晃来晃去。  
　　“啊……克拉克？嗯……他的嘴巴……没空嘛……”他就那样微笑了，我的布鲁斯，我忍不住在心里这样念着他的名字，布鲁斯……他的微笑天真可爱，他完全沉浸在自己营造的角色里了。即使那根本就不是我的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　“……没关系，这事很容易搞定……我是不懂啦，但福克斯会帮我们搞定的嘛。”他懒洋洋地对着电话哼哼道，“我跟他说过了，他会引荐地方检察官给你 的……签名活动？不，我才不要去……我现在看到人多就吓得站不稳呢！你就别勉强我了。我不去，克拉克也不去。就这样啦……唉，没错，他真的好棒……你真的 不过来跟我们……啊……一起吗？……好可惜……”  
　　我感觉自己正站在海水里。  
　　高谭这里冬天的海水，必定是孔雀蓝色，上面是蒙白的云。没有太阳……我怎么忘了，蝙蝠侠的巢穴里是永远都看不到太阳的。  
　　我知道他都做了什么。现在卢瑟再也不会需要我提供的资料了，即便布鲁斯同意把它们都还给我……  
　　“我走了，布鲁斯。”我轻轻地说了一声。我不知道他听见没有。在我转身时，我看见阿尔弗雷德站在我身后，端着盘子，脸色铁青。  
　　我完全不记得自己在迈步走出这里时，有没有对这位老人说一声抱歉。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注159】：吠檀多理论与叔本华哲学思想皆认为世界的本体是意志的，我们人类的所见皆是一种幻象。这种空幻之境就是魔耶（Maya）。话说有个粉红苹果公司好像有个Maya的H卡通，就是基于这个思想的胡编再造，相当有创造力，虽然是BG的也必须强推。


	38. Chapter 38

Alfred Pennyworth's Journal Cont.  
  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年5月4日星期三的一点事（补录时间为5月10日）  
　　  
　　韦恩大事记之布鲁斯篇第四部74章……  
　　好吧，我惊讶于自己尚且保留了这样的幽默感，在经历了太多愈演愈糟的真实事件之后，在看尽了我那年轻雇主的任性作为之后，我以为我的幽默感只剩下干枯难溶的一小勺，宛如每日往布鲁斯少爷饮用的血红蛋白奶昔里添加的蛋白粉，剂量有限，且多食无益。  
　　早前托尼·斯达克先生给我打电话，询问到底是怎样的违规操作才能将多功能维生舱的盒子从内部烧出两道深沟来，难道我的少爷躺在里面是用焊枪来替代手指 控制键盘？我抓着电话哑然良久——布鲁斯少爷仅仅下达了暂时禁止卢修斯与我将超人相关的信息透露给其他人的禁言令，但这位思维号称缜密的神秘人，却从来不 会替我等老迈雇员事先拟好相对说得过去一点的外交辞令来为超人引发的各种非正常现状作出危机公关性质的合理解释。自然了，这是绝对依合他个人习惯的做派， 在他看来，是我们的期冀与披风男孩的装扮需要强迫他老老实实待在这里演好他的布鲁斯·韦恩，我们这些提出期冀给披风男添乱的老家伙们当然要后果自负。  
　　最后我只能编出一个改装失手的小故事，忽略技术含量和逻辑性至少斯达克先生成功地接受了它。这次绞尽脑汁的说谎过程让我倍觉疲倦。我猜想斯达克先生早 已猜到了蝙蝠侠的真实身份，只是他自己从来都不肯承认。他与我们一样，宁可将之视为收集癖一般的怪癖，而不是某些人的真实理想与人生。他为了这个什么都不 想要了，把自己的生活搞得一团糟，因为这个他感染了可怕的病毒，在病态的自残活动中日日憔悴。超人迹象出现以后，他还跟我说过些不能太当真的言论，比如高 谭不需要超人的救赎，没必要刻意创造一个专属于人类的英雄，或把什么人逼成英雄来拯救人类。这话我得持高度的保留意见。啊，超人——克拉克·肯特先生，他 难道真的不是上帝因为怜悯我这固执尖刻的孤寡老人而特意送来的天使吗？我有理由相信上帝也已经受够了我那具有穴居喜好与自虐属性的严酷老板对我的苛待，所 以才让我放下斯达克先生的电话回过头，就能看到一个已入人类籍有联邦保险号轻声慢语诚恳体贴的大好青年关切又愧疚的目光。当我试着要给自己捶捶肩背来缓解 方才应对的紧张时，他就以一个正常人类的最快速度移动过来，主动承担了我的诉求。他的手捏过我的肩膀，那时我暗自思虑着，这可是一双曾经能够托起整颗星球 的手呢！但他的动作轻柔，没有让我的骨头碎裂，只是充分地缓解了一个老人心理与生理的双重烦痛。  
　　我总觉得，我应该可以理解肯特先生这一天走出庄园时的心情，与我个人不值一提的小小的愤怒相比，他那无言的痛苦更为鲜明，更值得人同情和关注。我甚至 能理解他站在大宅门厅里，对着一橱韦恩氏赠予的衣物鞋袜，面如死灰，内心纠结，很想马上刷卡买单提走一套使用应急，顺便跟我们撇清关系，却又隐约估摸得 出，那都不是他能买得起的。唯一让我感觉稍微舒服一点的是他最后选中了我的那件旧外套——那是他刚来到庄园的第一天我翻出来给他的，我年轻时的私人物品。 它可跟韦恩没有一分钱的关系，在庄园这段时间里，肯特先生最喜欢的显然就是它。  
　　这个本能飞翔却站在地上的年轻人，如今正沉浸于他生命的小低潮之中。很多次我想要提醒他，我想我本应能够提醒他这低潮只是一夕间事而非生命的全部。但 以我短暂的六十来年的人类生命记忆，纵然丢入宇宙生灭的熔炉也锻造不出几多足够照亮魂灵的星火，若肯特小子就是超级男人，他的生命数值跟我们全无可比，我 总结的经验将来必会被时间荡涤践踏碎做尘粒，我说什么都没有用，只有跟在他后面沉默着帮忙找鞋的份儿。或许号称血族号称不死者的某些生命体更适合安慰他， 但他能吗？他肯吗？  
　　我释怀于名为肯特的不能释怀，理解他的无法坦然。正是这些让我比任何人都更希望他能保持现状不要受到这世界朝朝暮暮的变幻影响。我难免怨恨给他带来又 一轮打击的那一位，而那一位，照我的经验看，恐怕从这事情发生到逐渐恶化的整个过程中，他都保持着铆定在他宝座上的可恶姿态，连动都没有动过哩。这叫人如 何能不火冒三丈？某些人永远不会了解，爱他的人承受不了他还予爱的方式，是时候让他知道他的面具与斗篷并非万能——它们既挡不住来自他那洞穴外整个荒野的 飓风，也挡不住来自它们护佑下的小小世界的祈求。它们不可能取代什么而成为唯一陪伴他的东西，若他真的使这样的事情发生，那么他，将慢慢失去能看见爱与希 望的眼睛，最终迷失在夺走他欢乐的黑夜里。  
　　我现在记下这些文字是因为我终究要死。我死之后我的少爷终究会发现我的日记。我不清楚他会否翻看，我不清楚他是否在意在我的私人记录中到底有多少是提 及了他的部分，又有多少是刻意留给他看的部分。我完全不指望他会借我的遗笔来追忆我们一起渡过的这段岁月，对着我的字迹连哭带笑。那是正常人类的做法。但 我会做点手脚，让他只要翻开就会看到这一页。他总会知道在那个湿气朦胧雨水将至的夜晚我为什么要收拾起行李离开他。这点忠告是我唯一能留给他的东西。  
　　其实我并没有真的收拾起什么行李。我始终有一个收拾完全的箱子，放置了四十天以上的长期旅行需要携带的物品，闲来不时更新，保证它干燥清洁，内置适宜 季节。最近一次的更新是四月底了，当时肯特先生帮我递了几样东西，还特意问我是否将要休假。我告诉他，这是我为辞职预备的私人物品，任何时候，只要结清了 薪水我就拔腿走人。  
　　肯特先生当然是把我的这番话，当做一个老年人略带自嘲的玩笑来听。他是那种拒绝相信某些事情会发生的人。我觉得，他大概既不愿意相信我这把老骨头会因 为情绪或经济问题离开布鲁斯少爷，也不愿意相信他自己会因为这样一些原因这么做。他本不相信两两相爱的人会因着出于本意以外的缘故分开，然而他终究是套上 了我的旧外套，失魂落魄地走出去了。让我头疼的是仅仅十分钟后网络上就开始流传他的背影照片，“韦恩背弃的男人最新版”这个标题火辣惹眼。  
　　这让我必须停止我的感慨，行动起来，去做点什么，来挽回部分局面。我上楼检查了我用来保底翘家的箱子，从钱财衣物到各种随身小件，这里面一样不缺。我拿了一部分出来，然后到放置布衣物的库房去，取了些其他的——我当然知道这种时候要带什么。  
　　接着我打开密道的门，走进蝙蝠洞里去，跟我的雇主进行第一轮的谈判。  
　　如我所料的，他坐在屏幕前，把庄园大门方向能打开的摄像头都开了。我记得一共有二十四枚，每每相邻的两枚之间视野相差并不大。他面前的大屏幕上密布着 二十四个大大小小的视窗，依次叠进，如他的眼睛又不是他真正的双眼，他在他的洞里默默地缩着，目送他的真心所爱远去……已经足够远了，我走到他身后时，连 一公里外的最后一枚摄像头也拍不到任意一寸的肯特了。这个时刻，我觉得恰到好处，便在他的身后闷咳了一声，想要引起他的注意。  
　　往常这就够了，他非常灵敏，这种超乎人类的敏锐非只是病毒赋予他的，那是他的本能，从他还是个无忧无虑的幼童时就彰显分明了。我以为他会立刻转身，至 少稍微动上一动——总之不是像他真正表现出的那样，手肘搁在操作台上，两肩如顽石般僵硬地支撑着，仿佛亿万年都纹丝不动。他僵硬得快要风化了，快要出现裂 痕，我不得不觊越我的责权，抬起手推了他的背部一下。隔着并不单薄的睡衣，我也能感觉他的身体冰凉。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷，”我对他说，“肯特先生走了，他大约十七分钟前离开的庄园。”  
　　“唔。”我的雇主挣扎着在椅子里挪动他的身体，动作幅度有限，力度却不小，我听见转椅轴承发出吱吱的声音。  
　　我站在他背后一动不动，以免他正在利用反光效果良好的操作触屏观察我的表情。我自己正在这样做，我晓得我的脸部已调整到了没有任何表情的最佳状态。  
　　“他的行为……在我的预案中，这没什么。”最后，我的少爷总算挤出了这么一句话。  
　　太棒了，我就等着它了。预案预案预案，他一定会用这个词。而今天我将让他重新认识这个词。此刻他抬起头，观察我，期待我的失望。他以为他已经足够了解 我，了解卢修斯，了解克拉克·肯特，了解超人，了解莱克斯·卢瑟，了解詹姆斯·戈登，了解他身后的老头和身前的敌人，以及屏幕上一时再也看不到了的某个身 影。。他以为他已经足够了解所有痛恨和喜爱的东西，了解渴求，了解绝望，了解人性。我对着他眼前的屏幕，做出一个冷笑，我很了解，给他来上一课的时机到 了。我的少爷平生最爱做的事情之一就是嘲笑托尼·斯达克先生总记不住自己的社会保险号，可实际上呢？他自己，对于布鲁斯·韦恩这人的了解，在日常生活方 面，也就仅止于一条社会保险号而已。他甚至不了解他自己。  
　　“很好。”我点点头，转身退出去了。两分钟——我退出了蝙蝠洞；四分钟——我抵达我位于二楼的私人房间；七分钟，我回到大厅里打开密道门；再添两分 钟，我回到了之前我所在的位置。我故意走得不快，一个严谨守礼的管家要注意让自己的步法从容稳健，大方得体。不到十分钟我又回到了刚才的位置，在我主人的 身后，只不过，手中多了一个箱子，和一个密封好的文件袋。  
　　“对不起，布鲁斯少爷，”我把文件袋端端正正地呈交给他，恭恭敬敬地对他说道，“这里面是我的辞呈和结算单据，以及您可能需要查看的生活小贴士——包 括血红蛋白奶昔的制作配方和方法，我也一一帮您整理过了。很抱歉最后一餐还未帮你制作，但我真是一分钟也呆不下去了。我正式向您辞职，这套文件的电子版我 已上传桃乐丝处，方便您随时在此屏查阅，若您还有什么疑问，可以向卢修斯或瑞秋·格林小姐质询。”说到这里，我从外套口袋里掏出他曾扔到我脸上驱魔十字架 项链，在他的眼前摇晃了两下，补充道，“至于您以私人名义赠送给我的——这个，蒙您好意，余生我将随身携带，寥解对您的牵挂之情。请保重，推荐的新管家名 单系统五分钟后即会转发给您，请务必点击查收，否则它会每隔五分钟重发一次的。”  
　　说完这些尽忠之言，我收起链坠，转身离开。为了不打扰我的主人继续研究庄园门外那段空旷车道的雅兴，我用两只手吃力地提着对一个年近古稀的老家伙来说 委实是过于巨大了的旅行箱，轻手轻脚地走过钢铁的栈桥。当我听到忙乱的脚步声时，石壁上修葺出的台阶已近在眼前了——他用来考虑这事的时间比我想象得要短 得多，但对于除我之外的任何人来说，恐怕都已是足够久了。  
　　“给我。”他套着睡袍，靸着拖鞋，直奔到我身后，伸出一只手来，接过了我的箱子。我没有表现出一丝的诚惶诚恐，辞呈递交之后，老板跟我就是平等关系了。  
　　我把箱子交给他，并向他表示说，送我离开的飞机已请卢修斯代为准备，作为任劳任怨的老员工希望能借辆好车前往机场。我说，这一天我真的等了很久了，有 前任雇主帮忙提箱子，还能自掏腰包轻松租用尾翼喷绘着韦恩标志的私人豪华包机前往渡假地，若这位好雇主不介意，且念旧情，不妨劳烦贵体穿上外套皮鞋，多送 我两步，把这个箱子弄到车库去。  
　　说完以后，我偷看他的表情。他的脸上汗涔涔的，大大出乎我的意料。我原以为吸血鬼是不这么淌汗的，蝙蝠侠就更不舍得为送别我这管家老头汗流浃背了。我 忙掏出我私人拥有的，精绣着潘尼沃斯姓氏的手帕递给他，建议他先擦一擦汗。他的脸色很差，不是吸血族类天然生就的那种优雅透亮的苍白，而是失血过多的人类 才有干枯的蜡色。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德……”他低低地喊我的名字，声音柔软又夹着点儿委屈。我赶紧把手帕塞在他空出来的手里，对他说不用还了我还有很多。  
　　我的这位雇主确然客气非常，不但乖乖地听从老人之言换上了全套适合天气又雅致得体的外出装备，还抢在我开口提点之前，就讨取我一贯放在身上的梳子自己 打理了头发。他穿着黑色运动外套、蓝色T恤，头发梳得整整齐齐，跟在我的身后小心翼翼地提着箱子，走路时一点声音都没发出来，活像个正要跟我去教堂的乖小 孩，真是讨人欢心。  
　　但我不跟他多说话，兀自往车库走。将要走到劳斯莱斯旁边时，我这位大少爷抢了两步，替我打开了后座车门。  
　　“您真是太慷慨了。”我嘀咕了一声，钻进去坐在他一贯的位置上，让自己这把老腰尽可能舒坦地贴上真皮靠垫。他放好了我的箱子，便充当起司机来。这倒是蛮新鲜的。  
　　“还是要去机场吗？”他嚅啜地问着我，声音很低，多少还带着一点儿孩童的腔调。我说当然，不过可别指望我们会在机场遇见克拉克·肯特，他多半是直奔火 车站去了。不过网络显示今晚回堪萨斯或大都会的票都已预售一空，他大概要等明天才能出发，现在正在夹着湿气的寒风里赶城铁吧。  
　　我的少爷停顿了一会儿，轻声说他确实不想把克拉克追回来，深思熟虑之后就更不想了。  
　　我没理他，只是打了响指，提议他干脆放点广播来听，并顺便告知他我比较喜欢的调频——一个专门播放七十年代老摇滚的台，滚动式播放，那真是绝妙得很。  
　　他照办了，但依旧在后视镜里偷看我的表情，还自以为我没有察觉。他总以为我什么都没察觉，要等着他来告诉。比如今天他不吃晚饭一个人闷在洞穴里是忙着 删改肯特先生传送给莱克斯·卢瑟的资料。比如连日来他四处窥听打探才了解到托马斯·莱德是怎样的一个人。比如他对某些真实现象的失望比肯特先生要更多。比 如他根本不想去逼问莱德，但他还是去了。比如他也并不想利用他的“感染者”身份来推进蝙蝠侠的工作，但他也还是做了……  
　　比如他是真的眷恋一个名叫克拉克·肯特的人类以及惊喜于他不仅仅是个平凡的人类。  
　　比如他确实，曾经确实是，禁不住想要向卢瑟炫耀他的所得，又同样确实地，惊诧于自己迷恋这所得的程度。他总爱反反复复对自己要求“是时候拔足”，又不懂拔足。  
　　我了解这种思维方式，随时惦记着目标，权衡着取舍，不惧苦痛，不计牺牲……我认识这样一种人。确实的很多年前，我也是这样的一种人。  
　　我很遗憾竟将这样的恶习感染给了我挚爱的这一个孩子。比起只手拯救这个世界，或终生守护这座城池，有更要紧的一项工作我义不容辞。那就是让这个叫做布 鲁斯的孩子，能够免于一些可以免除的不幸，收获一些值得拥有的快乐。我不得不以他能够接受的特殊形式来行使我的职责，“而他能接受”的某些形式，老实说， 除了他跟我，再没有第三个人能吃得消。  
　　我们抵达机场时已是9:30pm。卢修斯按照我事先发送的短信息在我的包机旁独自等候。他嘱咐了机长，过来与我拥抱告别。“好运，阿尔弗雷德。”他轻拍我的背脊，偷瞥呆立在飞机舷梯上偷看我们的布鲁斯少爷。“看来已经成功了一半了。”他窃喜道。  
　　“还不是全部。”我对他耳语。  
　　我的老友心领神会，立刻抬高了几倍的声音大喊道：“好好享受退休生活！”  
　　我简直要为他这形神兼备的一声开瓶香槟了。  
　　我走上舷梯，拍拍我那少爷的肩：“进来陪我坐一会儿？”他丝毫没有推辞，紧随我走进了机舱，并暗暗给机长使眼色，要他现在就关舱门。  
　　我们的飞机于深夜10:20pm起飞。十点过后这座城市开始下雨，机舱的窗子外一片迷蒙水雾。我忽然想到，五月已经来临，离高谭的雨季也不远了。  
　　飞机起飞的时候，布鲁斯少爷仍坐在我的身边，低着头研究桌面，假装自己并没有感觉到震动似的。直到起飞十分钟后，他才慢吞吞地抬起头来：“你的退休环游第一站到底是哪里呢，阿尔弗雷德？”  
　　我把他拎了多时的箱子打开，拿出这个季节最适合去中西部地区郊游的全套服饰，丢在他的膝盖上，并且宣布道：“堪萨斯。”


	39. Chapter 39

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年5月9日 星期一（我只是想记录一下5月5日后来又发生了什么）  
　　  
　　我下面要记叙的都是事实，而我的生命本身又是超现实的。我这样说并非是我又感到了曾经笼罩我良久的迷茫，或是我仍对一些人与事耿耿于怀。我已习惯记录 我的见闻，这是我与养育我的人类最相近的一个特点，我留恋过去，那些老的回忆里美好的东西。时间荡涤，留下的都是花朵而不是朽木与枯枝，这是人们教会我 的，是这个世界给我的礼物，我知道，我感激它们。  
　　我重新开始审视它们，在长久的安静里安静地回忆，虽然我想起了那个手术，但是我同样能想起那手术是不可逆的，我将永不可能取回我的一部分记忆，那曾让 我能够像风坦然飘浮的能力。这是直到我最后才弄明白的一样。在那之前我就明白我是什么了，有些碎片般的记忆被捡拾起来，在阳光下闪闪发亮。我眯着眼睛打 量，犹豫着是否应该与它们相认。妈妈对我说，她从不干涉我的决定，对于我为了和露易丝在一起而放弃超能力这件事，她仅仅感觉有点遗憾罢了。  
　　“一想到你不能飞了，”她说，“我就怀疑你是否要重新学着走。这多难啊。”  
　　说这些话的时候她把老花眼镜从放着填字格的小桌上拿起来，架上鼻梁，然后伸出青筋纠结的树枝一般枯瘦的手，抚摸我的手背和脸颊。我的眼睛忽然间湿润 了，眼泪汇聚，那里变成了两汪湖水。我忽然间知道我这会儿什么都不用怕了，我知道我是永远不会在她的面前变化，成为怪物的。  
　　堪萨斯的变化不大。在火车载我逐渐远离东部海岸城市的时候，我注意到两侧车窗外的景物似曾相识。我肯定走过这条路，在很久以前，有些与这条路相关的记 忆在我的脑袋里跃动，像在一个密封的罐头里冲撞。我听得见它们的闷吼，这让我不知所措。手机彻底没电后，我又拿出我的记事本，在上面罗列起一些无意义的名 词，单纯是为了稳定心神打发时间。至少七次我无意识地写下了一个“B”，前两次我把它们涂抹成了别的字母，后来我懒得涂了，就让我的本子上布满了布鲁斯与 那谁名字的首字母。  
　　我真的不希望一切如我猜测的那样，但我那时已差不多肯定了。我是经历过某种变故，某次选择，才变成现在的样子。若我一直都保持我的听力，让它保有超人 般的强度，我会听见坏蛋们的密谋；若我一直都保有透视的能力，我会看见定时炸弹的位置；若我一直都保有热视线，我可以烧坏炸弹，阻止撞车，烧熔子弹……若 我能飞，我会在安琪拉出事前一秒带她飞走，我可以让清白无辜的她免于遇险。还有或许，我不止一次在夜里想着，若四年前我是超人，我本可以救布鲁斯的。每当 我抱着他，都能感觉到他的身体一秒接一秒地冷下去，以细微的人类不能觉察的速度，他正消耗着汲取的鲜血能量，在漫长的永生诅咒中挣扎求存。我抱着他就好像 正抱着他的尸体，或是即将成为尸体的他。我注意到他在最近一次饮过我的血后的第二天黎明，曾久久地站在露台的玻璃门前，一小时或两小时，只是看着外面被光 斑点缀的草地，看那些光斑如何移动变化。他的表情平淡，却让我难受无比。  
　　我本可以免除他的这番苦难。至少我本来有机会这么做的。五年！我本可以救却没有能救的人太多了！他们的呼告祈求，所有的痛苦，都将堆积在我的头顶，成 为掩埋我的沙土——我是说，若我是超人的话，我就是他的话……现在说这些都是没有意义的了。在归去的列车上，我试着要理清头绪，整理我脑袋里的碎片。然而 我累极了，有好几个钟头只是在纸上乱写乱画，或倒在座椅里望着窗外。  
　　这让我非常害怕。真奇怪，我没有怕过如鬼魅般的蝙蝠侠，也没有恐惧过真正吸食鲜血为生的吸血鬼，我和他们做爱，在高谭午夜，在如梦的真实里，予取予 求……我甚至觉得那些——从大多数人的概念看来显然是不正常的性与爱——是美妙的，快慰的，是魔法才能恩赐的好事，它们让我肯定了我的存在。可在好事背 后，我竟然这样害怕我自己，怕失去对自我意志掌控，怕再酿大错。我比谁都清楚布鲁斯跟我保持距离是出于一种自制——五年前我所独缺的东西。我比谁都更清楚 超人的故事，但长达五年的时间里我跟众人一起经历了对他的幻想、期盼、失望和绝望、怨恨，乃至将这种怨恨合理化、逻辑化，最终付诸笔端。现在，我突然顿悟 到我就是超人，我克拉克·肯特，曾为了——至少是爱——杀死了超人。  
　　照这么看我跟莱克斯·卢瑟也没有什么区别。我们的出发点不同，终点却落在了一处。  
　　我生怕这是一个循环往复的过程，而布鲁斯将冷眼旁观我的蜕变。我想，我不会永远停留在而今这个状态，总有一天我会彻底变成其他什么东西，反正绝不是当 初偶遇到蝙蝠侠的那个克拉克。我不能确定自己到底会不会变回超人，那会儿我还不能确定我身上的“魔法封印”到底是个什么体系的玩意儿。我不能确定的事太多 了，我捉摸不透布鲁斯的想法就像我从来都摸不透露易丝的心。我不能再一次做同样的事情了……我是想，五年前我可以杀了超人来献给她，五年后我连工作都丢 了，饱食终日耽于患得患失。而且我很清楚，我的生命中再也没有第二个完整的超人在那里等着我去毁掉他了。  
　　那天稍晚一些，我在车上遇到同个镇上的住户，塞尔顿先生和太太，是在我念大学之后又搬过去的新邻居。他们跟我妈妈很熟，只是从没见过我。弗洛狄——塞 尔顿太太，有四十岁上下，曾是大学艺术史教师。她生着一头浓密的亚麻色头发，皮肤晒得微红，人很健谈。她的欢声笑语迅速感染了我，让我沉郁的心境平和了很 多。  
　　“你一定就是克拉克！玛莎家的儿子！”她咯咯笑着，“你跟你家照片上的一模一样……那是你二十岁时的照片吗？哎呀真是一模一样！你一点都没有变老呢！ 你妈妈常提起你，你在大城市做新闻……高谭？那地方的空气可不怎么好。我去开过讲座，那是十年前的事了，在那里我呆了125天，就患上了抑郁症！”  
　　我突然发现我连她的一半时间都没待到，现在也变得郁闷得不得了，就跟着笑了一会儿，听她用幽默可爱的形容无情地描述让她罹患抑郁症的根由：她的年轻学生若不是疯狂地追求她，就是热衷于刁难她把她问倒，她那时年轻气盛，又加上水土不服肠胃失调，睡眠也不怎么好……  
　　她的丈夫摩根曾是程序员，也是因为健康出了问题，两人双双决定卖掉纽约州的房子向西部进发。他们抵达小镇的第一天，堪萨斯正在刮风。堪萨斯的龙卷风可 是一直能把人送去奥芝国的，于是两个外乡人不得不把车停下，逃进了肯特家的农场，在我妈妈的指引下，三人一起躲进地下室避难。  
　　“……就像前两天，呼！真可怕！房顶也差点掀掉，是么摩根？这还不是三年来最猛烈的一次。”她用胖乎乎的肘子重击塞尔顿先生，那是真的给他肚子上来了一下。我坚信他们真心相爱，不过我还是隔着衣服偷偷揉了揉自己的小腹。  
　　“看来蔬菜大棚一定受灾严重。”我总算找到了插嘴的机会。我记得小时候每次刮完大风都是一次灾难，全家动员整修，爸从来不客气，他会让我……让我……  
　　我的记忆到这里戛然而止。不能再继续了，后面是一片浓厚的银灰色海域，我的思想穿透不过去。我清楚地记得童年时随父母躲避风灾的情景，也记得父亲拿起 修理箱对我喊道：“克拉克！快过来帮忙！”我完全记得起他当时的衣着、工具箱的位置、他吆喝的声调和话语。就到这里，就到这里。  
　　我懂得缘故的，是我自己放弃了我的记忆——很有可能，那是所有与超能力有关的记忆……我的一大半的生命。我在这个星球上活了三十多年，却跟没活过一个样。  
　　我没有问塞尔顿夫妇为何放弃更稳固安逸的生活积极加入又一轮的西进运动大军。我看得出，他们是其中的佼佼者，半生荣光，不缺花用，拥有足够的存款来构 架自己在荒凉地带的理想国。我的父母……养父母，又有不同，他们生在堪萨斯，长在小镇，那片风灾频发的旷原就是他们放眼可见的全部世界。他们中的大多数人 花费半生来偿还农场的贷款，有些人则花了一辈子来还。他们种玉米是因为只懂得种玉米，仅此而已。他们感恩上帝给自己安定的生活，并让玉米又一年长势良好。  
　　这时候我已看见小麦和玉米田了。堪萨斯所有的麦田和玉米田看起来都差不多，外乡人走进去一定迷路。更糟糕的是边界很不清晰，有时我们只在边缘的田地间 插块牌子，写着农场主的姓氏。爸以前会这样干，后来我长大一点了，便建议他修个栅栏，免得别人家的狗和放养的其他牲畜总是冲进来践踏……爸说：克拉克，一 道明显的边界只会把我们自己隔绝在里面。我可不想把你困在我的小农场里。  
　　太幸运了，这句话我居然还能完整地想起。  
　　塞尔顿太太分给我她做的松饼，那味道真是不敢恭维。她的手艺一般，是我太挑剔了。我被世上最好的厨子喂养过，我指的不只是阿尔弗雷德，玛莎·肯特也绝 对算得上这个世界上最好的家常菜大厨之一。但聊胜于无，我还是塞下去了，这是一整天来我吃到的第一样东西。我向她道谢，她拿玩笑逗我，当我还只有十六岁。 这时我隐隐冒出一个念头，那就是：他们，我眼前的所有人，看到我虽憔悴狼狈还算衣冠楚楚，他们都不会知道我曾有过多么暧昧紊乱的经历，不知道我的身体还留 有印记。我在椅子上挪动了一下，感到我身上的纹身正在发烫。  
　　我估计，是我的吃相大大地鼓励了我的邻居太太，火车到站后，他们又热情地用自家卡车载我回家。风灾刚过，镇子中心一片萧条，家家都把损坏的东西堆在门 外，大多是损坏的屋顶、雨棚，好几家门外丢弃着不完整的自行车，钢圈扭曲，看起来跟我小时候被风刮得砸在墙上的那辆损坏程度差不多，我记得那辆车还扔在我 家仓库里呢——如果妈妈没有特别把它拎出来丢掉的话。我知道她不会的。  
　　我在肯特农场的边缘下车，我十岁时老爸亲手插上去的牌子还是老样子，每一次我都以为它会被大风刮折，但每一次它最多是被连根拔起丢到远一点的地方去了 而已。天已快要全黑了，我远远能看见家里那座红顶的小房子正亮着灯，烟囱里冒出来的香气是蒜香烤鸡。它也似是个永远都不变的奥芝国，在漆黑的天空下，在大 片田地的彼岸，温暖又寂静地亮着灯，仿佛这旷野里唯一的星星，是我以前出发的地方。我感觉我已经看到妈妈映在窗户上的剪影了，这让我飞快地奔跑起来。我一 时间什么都忘记了，忘记了所有的超人与凡人，忘记了我那摇摇欲坠的理智与情感、我那些一时遁入了迷雾的理想和信念，我顾不上我那找不到出口的将来。  
　　当我跑到离家门还剩下不到五十码的地方，我才发现我家仓库旁边停了一辆崭新的银色捷豹穿越【Jaguar Crossover】【注160】越野车。  
　　“太穿越了吧！【So crossover！】”没有风，但我打了个冷战。这种超现实的 事情我从来没有指望过……我不是说我上学时没指望过我爸妈买辆好车，但我基本上可以确定这不是我家的车……妈妈自己可不会买这样的车，她花每笔钱都会打电 话跟我商量的。我在仓库那儿转了一圈，又钻进车库看了一眼，我真的没有发现我家那辆祖父级别的红卡车。  
　　不能不说，那天那时候，我脑袋里闪过的几个念头都是我不怎么愿意承认的。我在考虑要不要高调地推开我自己的家门直接进去——万一老玛莎的男朋友跟我撞 个正着我该怎么办？一个开新款捷豹的老头（必须是老头），老天啊。我蹲在空荡荡的车库里，给自己打气，试着先给妈妈会喜欢的那种老头画个相，要是他很像我 爸，那还好说，要是不像……我的眼前连续两次冒出了阿尔弗雷德的脸。这不能怪我，在老头中间，他是比较英俊的那种，他长得很像老冷战片里的特工主任和幕后 黑手。  
　　最后我打定主意，进门之后，看见对方先说“嗨”，然后自我介绍，对他使用敬语。只要他真爱我妈，我就一样爱他，我要跟他握手，也可以陪他钓鱼。我很小就陪爸去钓鱼了。  
　　我敲了两下门，听见脚步声——男人的那种，我现在的听力可以非常清晰地为我勾勒出来人的体重。我赶在他之前拧了门把，几乎是同时他在里面使力，把门给拉开了。  
　　然后我就真的看见了阿尔弗雷德的脸。  
　　我看见阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯穿着运动休闲衫站在我堪萨斯家的门厅里。我想我不认得第二个阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，我只认得这个——布鲁斯·韦恩的管家，那个谁的老帮凶，我的忘年交——如果他也这么认为我会感谢上帝。  
　　他还向我伸出了一只手来，要跟我握手。“肯特先生，”他向前微微欠身，“阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，请恕我冒昧。”  
　　我迟疑了少说也有两分钟才僵硬地握住了他的手，上下晃动了两次。“太穿越了。”我又喃喃说了一遍。  
　　妈妈从厨房里冲了出来，带着满身烤鸡和苹果派的气味，张开双臂把我捞过去。  
　　“噢克拉克——”她亲吻我的额头和脸，“你的电话打不通，潘尼沃斯先生说你坐的那趟火车两小时前就该到了。”  
　　我的手臂环着她的背……她比我去年圣诞节后离家时又瘦了些，生命在她的躯壳里毫不留情地紧缩起来，我知道，最终会缩成一点星火，在猝不及防的哪个时候 永远熄灭，然后她就会像爸那样离开我。我环着她的背，不需要超能力我就能听见她的心在跳，这让我不住地惶恐，担心它是否越跳越快了，正在疯狂消耗着有限的 剩余份额。我不想在久别重逢的第一时间就想起这些，我总想要表现得高兴得多，可我从来都办不到。  
　　“妈妈……”我把自己蜷缩起来，把鼻子埋在她瘦弱的肩上。阿尔弗雷德一定觉得我很可笑，可这能让我好受点儿。  
　　当我们终于分开时，妈妈帮我除下外套，轻轻地用手在我的胸口抹了抹，把我曾被雨水淋得皱巴巴的衬衫整平。她平静地说道：“布鲁斯说你们吵架了。”  
　　我惊恐地瞪向阿尔弗雷德，他轻描淡写地冲我耸了耸肩。“我也辞职了，”他说，“结果老板没批准，真是命苦。”  
　　我读懂了他的暗示：布鲁斯也跟着来了。这让我再度惶恐起来。我是毫不留情地离开庄园的，我断想不到他们竟会追到这里来。我原本的疗伤之所也不能庇佑我了，我若再往屋内踏去，恐怕就要面对布鲁斯那张脸，和他那双孔雀蓝色的眼睛了。  
　　我完全想不到能跟他说什么，我还没想好……这太快了，我接受不了。我对妈妈说如果不是马上就开饭，我想先去检修一下农场的设备，我来的路上看到每一家农场都受了损失，估计家里也有不少东西坏了吧。  
　　“就快要开饭啦。”妈妈疑惑地说，“而且只剩下西边水塔顶上掉的那块还没有补了。”  
　　当时我猜测她可能雇了很勤快的工人，也就没有多问，但执意要去修补水塔，并表示不补完我是绝对没有胃口吃饭的。她毕竟拗不过我，就建议我换爸的工作服去。我一想到她可能会看见我身后的纹身，就吓得拼命摇头，摆出一副不想解释的混账态度退出门去了。  
　　我在车库找着了爸以前的工具箱和现成的塑板，又拿了盏应急灯，提着它们走了十五分钟还多，找到妈妈说顶坏掉了的水塔，底下堆着些碎砖和铁皮。这活我以 前干过，先用塑板在内侧焊接内胆，然后补上外侧缺失的砖块和铁皮。这个水塔比我的年纪还要大，我记得我爸以前带着我爬上去，那时我才多大……五岁？还是六 岁？  
　　内胆补好后我出了点汗，就把衬衫脱了挂在扶梯上，蹲在塔顶敲着铁板。这时我听见家里红卡车开在田间特有的那种哐啷哐啷的行进音，小时候爸说那是卡车进 行曲，其实是车斗钢板之间的轴承越来越松了，大小零件互相敲击发出的噪声。它也老了，吟唱的进行曲愈发高亢，离彻底散架绝不会太久。就算在堪萨斯，没什么 是永恒不变的。  
　　我以为是妈妈或阿尔弗雷德，就没有回头继续敲我的钢板，卡车灯照在我身后，在小路上划出两道白亮的光柱，我能感觉到它，感觉到光。这晚堪萨斯的夜空也没有星星，哪儿都是黑的，这点光就显得特别亮。  
　　“搭车？”一个熟悉的声音响了。熟悉的声音，熟悉的语调。  
　　我不知道该如何定义这把声音，这绝不是那个谁，也不完全是布鲁斯。只有在我们共有的，那些屈指可数的深夜里，我才会听到这个声音。那时我认为，这声音属于我正深爱着的那个人，但当它无比超现实地在堪萨斯的夜晚里响起时，我完全不敢肯定它到底属于谁。  
　　我回头，正巧来人停妥了我家的车，从里面推门出来。光线有限，我看见这人穿着长筒的胶鞋，牛仔裤和一件陈旧的格子衬衫。他的头发向前梳，刘海很长几乎 遮住了眼睛。一瞬间我以为时间倒流了，我本身只是虚妄，是一个镜中幻象，只固守于少年时的我的那些幻想深处——而少年时的我，就站在我的身后，水塔下，正 仰视着我。  
　　好在我清楚得很，真实是不必要拿出手电来专门照亮幻象高高撅起的屁股的，忙着这么做的人有他的恶趣味，自从我向他展示了我的蝙蝠纹身后，他就指示阿尔 弗雷德把我的高腰牛仔裤都换成了低腰的……总之，他从来都对我的尴尬不管不顾，我提着锤子在狭窄的落脚点上勉强转了半个身。  
　　“这是我家的车。”我说着，尽可能快地从水塔顶上蹭了下来，用背贴着梯子，这是个有点危险的姿势，我小时候常这么干。我就是不想让他看见我腰底那个东西，我唯一打定了的就这么一个主意。  
　　他休想动摇我的心思，不管他怎么穿我的衣服，穿我的裤子，穿我的鞋子，都没用。我知道他是不会干我干过的蠢事的，他不会允许自己打上除了蝙蝠以外的任 何的记号。他的人在这里，在我的衣物里，可我知道他有一部分还留在那个终年滴着水的悬崖溶洞内，守望着他的城池，且将我排除在外。我从来都不是他的目 标……我曾一度希望我是，而且我曾希望除了那个身份我就什么都不必是。  
　　我走向我家的车，猜想他下一秒可能的行动。他是布鲁斯，世界上最狡猾善变的人之一……好吧，“生物”之一——倘若他听得见我脑海中的话语他必定会这么纠正我的。他对自己对他人都太过苛求，就算他下一秒直接走过来吻我我也受够了。  
　　一秒钟后。他直接走过来，用双手抓住我的脸颊，无比干脆地，开始吻我。  
　　好吧！我承认我又猜错了，又一次猜不对他的举动。他的这个吻一点儿也不诱人，甚至是生涩的，舌尖在牙刃外羞怯地浅尝辄止，让我讶然。他明明可以更深 入，明明可以把这事做得更生猛，他怎么能——他怎么能让我觉得自己是被十多岁的克拉克·肯特吻着呢？这个吻失败得好像我自己，他的手拂过我的脖颈，穿过腋 下在我身后交叉。  
　　“干我，克拉克，如果你想……”他结束那个吻，鼻尖撞在我的嘴唇上，低着头，声音嚅啜着，带点犹豫，把控制的权限都留给了我。他这态度完全是我陌生的。  
　　其实吧，我挺想推开他说我不会在爸留给我的老卡车里干这种事的，要是我干了，我爸的在天之灵绝对会在天堂里捂住肚子嘲笑我四十年。可是，你们知道的，这种事嘛，有时候，很难控制，反正，干了就干了。  
　　卡车一直在响，这干扰可怕极了。天地仿若平行的两道纯黑色的线，我们在中间是唯一的突兀。太空寂了，每一点噪声都惊天动地。第一声晃动就把我吓了一 跳，手插在布鲁斯的裤子里浑身僵硬。他自己把扣子解开，飞快地贴上来，他的身体还是那么凉滑，跟我记忆里棺材中藏匿的那具吸血蝙蝠的活尸毫无区别。  
　　“你是需要血吗？”我问他，我的手腕、脖子，所有的要害所有的血脉，无一不敞开在他面前任他攫取。但他笑着摇头，在我猛然刺穿他与他融为一体的那个刹那，放声大叫。  
　　那是非人类的尖叫，同样也非我族类。我听不懂。这是他第一次发出这样的声音，是我听过的淫声之中最为凄厉的。可当我担心触痛他，想要退出时，他却紧紧 地抓住我，逼我陷入更深。他用他的利爪撕抓我的背……那里没有衣衫可以揉碎，所以，我听得见自己的皮肉被划开的奇妙轻响，一些血珠滑下来滴在他身上，而他 不屑一顾。  
　　我得说，这居然，让我觉得安慰。  
　　这段时光很短，短得不值一提。事后布鲁斯爬起来，把手藏在身后有几分钟，又拿出来，这时爪子什么的已看不见了。我在车座下找出两块毛巾，一块被他拿去 擦车，一块被我拿来擦背。等我拾掇好，我惊讶地发现布鲁斯已把车座上所有的作案痕迹都消除得一干二净了。他勤快起来可真不含糊。  
　　我们默默开车回家，菜已上桌，妈妈很焦急地站在门口张望。阿尔弗雷德说她打了我们俩的手机，可都关着。我这才想起来要问布鲁斯为什么会穿我的衣服。  
　　“他在这儿帮了一天的忙啦。”我妈说，“真是个能干的好孩子，什么都干得来，一个人就把坏掉的番茄大棚棚顶补好了……真想不到他那么有钱，还会干这些。”  
　　呃……我一开头就说过了，我要记叙的事情都是超现实的现实。我委实没法儿跟我妈解释这个超级有钱的布鲁斯不是我的普通朋友他是我的男朋友，而且他也不 是人类他是个吸血鬼，此外他还是“你知道那谁”；我也没法儿跟我妈解释我为这个吸血鬼加那个谁的男朋友还去纹了个身，纹身的位置还在屁股上……我更没办法 跟我妈解释水塔顶还没修好因为我把一半的时间都拿来跟我的吸血鬼加那个谁的男朋友做爱了……我们是在我爸的卡车里搞了一炮，我的天呐，这一点还是算了，妈 妈一定不会原谅我的。  
　　最要命的是，我还正打算跟我这个超级有钱的吸血鬼加那个谁的男朋友一刀两断彻底地分手。  
　　我踟蹰来踟蹰去，一顿饭吃完也没有开口吐出半个字。布鲁斯也是，低着头猛吃蔬菜沙拉——这里面的蔬菜都是我家自己种的。倒是妈妈跟阿尔弗雷德讨论编织和填字游戏，谈得颇欢畅，我也不好意思打断他们。  
　　饭后，布鲁斯头一个从椅子上弹起来——无比超现实地——去帮我妈洗碗了。  
　　我再也受不了了，决定跟妈妈坦白。我把她拉到饭厅另外一侧，搁着我小时候许多照片的橱柜旁，压低了喉咙，以防被阿尔弗雷德听见。我小声对她说：“妈妈，这次我回来，是有很糟糕的事情要向你坦白……”  
　　“哦！”她笑出了声，在我的胳膊上拧了一把，“关于你的小男朋友？我挺喜欢他的，布鲁斯是个乖巧的好孩子，比你小时候还要乖唉。”  
　　这下我觉得我都快要疯了，我瞪着老妈，问她：“你儿子现在变成同性恋了，你一点都不惊讶吗？”  
　　她用手里的抹桌布顺手擦了一下橱面，对我挤了挤眼睛笑道：“三十几年前我们把你抱回来时就知道你不是地球人了，你是星星送给我的孩子嘛——都随你啦，克拉克，只要你觉得快活。只要你真的快乐就好。”  
　　我震惊得说不出话来，只有扭过头去，对着那些能够证明我曾这么活过长大过的照片。好在二十年来，它们从未改变。  
　　可是，只一眼，我就看到了其中的一张变化过了……我看到我曾偷偷合成过的那张生日照，取代了原版放在原木色的老镜框里。我看到六岁的克拉克·肯特，穿着罗宾汉的服饰，拿着树枝弓箭，挡在三岁的韦恩版爱丽丝身前。  
　　在那照片的下方，有一行字，那并不是出自我手的。那是属于高谭的魔法，是吸血蝙蝠的咒语，是星星们的赐福。只消一眼，它们就让我所有想过的和还未曾想过的豁然一空。  
　　我看见那照片上面写着：“世界最佳拍档”【World’s Finest】。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注160】：JAGUAR，是英国轿车的经典品牌。这个牌子2010年开始开发一款SUV名叫Crossover，目前还未上市，小说虚构不要当真。所以CK后面说“So crossover!”


	40. Chapter 40

Batman's Observation Diary Cont.  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年5月12日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年5月11日02:13am  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年5月10日11:11pm  
　　日志编号：INFECTED_01016  
　　记录模式：系统自动记录  
　　优先等级：日常  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　附件1：肯特氏最佳番茄_00002.AVI【Kents’ Best Tomatoes_00002.AVI】  
　　附件2：花与蝙蝠灯❤.MOV【Flower and Bat Signal❤.MOV】  
　　  
　　下为录音（皆为节选）：  
　　……  
　　11:11——  
　　离开高谭六天……约133小时。  
　　又多一人死于疑似吸血生物的攻击。  
　　但那不确实，目前为止的两名死者，都死于急性心脏梗塞。在堪萨斯时我联系过戈登，要求他保护好检验血样，他出于对我能力的迷信照办了。卢修斯今天检验了两名死者的血样，如我所料，没有出现任何“吸血鬼酶”或类似的东西，他们的血液中肌酸激酶【注161】明显过高。我的推断是：有人用血管注射的方式将他们“合理地杀死”，然后抽取血液，制造了现场。  
　　没有针孔，有牙印。我有理由怀疑制造牙印的目的之一是用来掩饰针孔，然而这一点无法证实。出血太多，整个尸体被榨干了三分之一。即便血样中酶的比率有违正常标准，也不能充分说明问题。  
　　更多的目击者，看见了蝙蝠侠的公认特征。这是冲我来的。我想我和他们很快就要见面了。  
　　也许我不必刻意去找他们，因为他们必会来找我的。可这会造成更多的伤亡，会有恐慌蔓延。当城市中的每个人都认定这里藏着吸血鬼，当有一天他们意识到吸 血鬼可能不仅仅是蝙蝠侠，他还会是自己的亲人朋友、左邻右舍……不，他们会怀疑自己的亲友与邻人，在某种失控条件下，拿起武器，针对他们，驱逐他们或被他 们驱逐。  
　　他们会陷入我四年前最初的恐惧之中，我疯狂地寻找过，怀疑所有人。我渴望找出所有的此等怪物将它们一网打尽，将它们撕成碎片……这是荒谬的，因为我正是其中之一，是它们的一员。我却恐惧它们如麻风病一般。  
　　不需要有很多只吸血鬼。内部升级的恐慌会让这座城市不攻自破。  
　　……  
　　11:36——  
　　在中世纪，那些失落的文献上也许对“嗜血族类”有更详尽的描述，这是一种生物变异现象，一种接近麻风病的病症，能传染，不可逆。其表征为特殊的消化汲 取模式，过长的寿命，特征鲜明的外貌，对周遭能量超乎寻常的敏感和操控力。最后一项，往往被称为魔法，却只有“魔法生物”自己才能体会到它究竟是什么……  
　　我相信曾有一个时期，人类把一切妖魔鬼怪，简言之就是“非正常人类”的感染者，都划归在一个固定的区域里，形成管控的惯用模式，削减或彻底剥夺它们生存所需之物，默默消磨，直至它们自生自灭。吸血病症的感染者必在其内，精神疯癫者亦在其中。人们把李·克斯特伯爵夫人【注162】烧死在她的浴室中，砍掉德古拉的脑袋，把古堡封闭——如今再开启作为旅游景观。  
　　中世纪的麻风病人被隔离而死，吸血变异的族群消逝无踪……克拉克博览群书，熟悉各种有理无理的传说，我们在堪萨斯时他长时间地查看我的眼眸，试图弄清 楚我是第几代的血族。他认为只有德古拉本人才能使我的眼睛颜色变异若此，这让他忧心忡忡。我没有办法告诉他太多的真相，尤其是我在彼时的霎然顿悟。  
　　真相这种东西，有时候就是个笑话。  
　　……  
　　11:59——  
　　我最新发现的问题是，作为一个真正的感染者，通过消化系统摄取血液是一种方式，通过皮肤吸收的方式居然也是可行的。  
　　较为缓慢，毕竟有效。  
　　这很伤脑筋……而且我没办法证实只有克拉克的血可以给我带来这样的新生，首先，我不可能拿其他的血样来试验，这违背了我的誓言。  
　　其次，我没办法保证以后在较为激烈的……两人运动中，能自始至终都保持一定的自控，绝对保证不会让他出点儿血……此等意外补给根本没有办法预先计算并避免，这一点让我非常窘迫。  
　　他的血总能让我兴奋莫名。他的血细胞似有生命，携带着无穷无尽的能量，深深灌在我的血管里，一刹那便能充盈我每一分的肉体，同化它，燃烧它，啃噬它。我快受不了这种跟他紧紧绑定在一起的状态了……每当他的血透进我的体内，我对他的欲望都会达至新的顶点，难以自抑。  
　　我渴望与他接触……他的手指、肌肤、体液……我受制于此……受制于他的血。  
　　真可怕……不过无所谓。  
　　我还有多少时间能用来恐惧呢？我还有多少时间能用来准备？纠缠于理清克拉克和我之间各种微妙的联系无益于我集中精神来应付随时可能降临的危机。  
　　高谭的城门已洞开，我不是唯一的渗透物。但……我是那唯一的鬼怪。  
　　但愿这件事结束后，高谭之门不会再受任何鬼怪的侵蚀。虽然没有一种平静是永恒的……我们终是为了片刻而战。  
　　……  
　　00:18——  
　　在堪萨斯，我干了件蠢事。  
　　算了……在堪萨斯，我干了很多蠢事，已经不能用个位数来形容了。这些蠢事无一能和超人这种生物脱开关系。我真的很想告诉卢修斯他的偶像非常肤浅，肤浅的简直有点可爱了。  
　　但我要怎么告诉他呢？告诉他我有幸与超人一起，在他自幼居住的陋室中同床共眠？就在他那张底部由四口大木箱组成的只能装得下1.5个他的小床上？我总 不能对我爸的那位老友说：“嘿！卢修斯！超人的人类养母在我们的枕头下塞了一盒六枚装的堪萨斯地产保险套！你猜猜看我们用了几个？——你想要超人的精液样 本吗？”  
　　哦，我选的CEO会想杀了我。  
　　想想就够蠢的。  
　　我帮他妈妈补了大棚，帮他补了水塔，帮他保养了卡车，帮他家农场编了个新的灌溉控制程序，使用水量可以减少9.3%。  
　　最蠢的是，我还帮他们用家庭DV拍摄剪辑了番茄批发用的广告宣传片……  
　　高谭在下雨，新一轮谋杀的现场证据没能保留下来，戈登打不通我的紧急呼叫电话，那时我却跟堪萨斯超人跑去划船钓鱼。鱼饵太逊，根本没钓上来几条鱼。  
　　我还用他家的破电脑跟托尼联网打愚蠢的投掷游戏……输得太惨了。所以离开前我给他妈妈换了台电脑，她不肯要，我只好跟她说是母亲节的礼物什么的……  
　　我不得不自揭疮疤又说了一遍我妈妈早就不在了。  
　　……阿尔弗雷德跟他们串通一气，藏了我的手机。我真的应该重新评估他了，我的管家近来颇有归顺肯特氏的不良征兆。  
　　啊……我知道阿尔弗雷德所做的一切都有他的道理，他的行为无一不充满计划性，当他把玫瑰花交到我怀里时他的眼神已说明了一切。我之前的所做作为，我想 他都能够谅解，我将来施行的计划和安排，他也能够支持。可是他意味深长地看着我，那几乎是个恳切的眼神了，他希望我能善始善终。我是不愿意去想他那眼神背 后的涵义的，我知道我早晚会让他再度失望，甚至绝望……而那些早在我的计划中，只是他们与我自己扮演的角色总在变化罢了。  
　　我没有拒绝阿尔弗雷德的建议，陪同克拉克去了他父亲的墓地。现在看来，后来发生的事情应当算是诸多蠢事之后的反弹……正常规律下，总会有点反弹的。  
　　或者说，是恩赐。  
　　……  
　　01:03——  
　　我之前提到过克拉克家的设置，他的小床。我俩无法并肩躺在上面，可那个家里唯一的客房被阿尔弗雷德睡了。整个后半夜我差不多是趴在克拉克的身上度过的，这极端不舒适的姿态让那家伙莫名落入了一种奇特的心理性欣快感的掌控，他真蠢。我也是……我为什么不去睡地板？  
　　那张床……超人就在那床上睡了十八年。他从堪萨斯的小农场里飞出来，落在我们的世界里。我想象过他第一次飞出大气层时的感觉，因为那是克拉克，我相信他的感悟与触动会多于骄纵的自豪感。他是个笨蛋，捧着个比较大的番茄也能陶醉半天。  
　　否则他已经统治了世界。他本可以他的能力轻易地占有他的所爱，露易丝·莱恩，不可能拒绝真正的超人。他本该是莱克斯·卢瑟所臆想的那个样子但他却不 是。这是他所遭逢的全部悲剧与磨折的由来，也是一种“人”的胜利。人性的至善面构成了我所认识的克拉克·肯特，又加以沧桑琢磨。他当超人太早了，还没曾恋 爱过，世界纷繁芜杂，世人百变千面，他都没有应对的经验。当他陷入感情，当他那超愈寻常人类的热情无处可付，他惟有将自己付之一炬……  
　　我不想成为点那第二把火的人。我已采取过各种措施了……然而现在……一切又回到了原点。我妥协了、让步了，我构筑的城防崩塌了、失陷了……他的血与他的热情把我团团围困，我又多了些事情去忧心忡忡。  
　　可……为什么不呢？  
　　看见好东西总会让人会心一笑。我连死亡都不畏惧又为什么要畏惧克拉克？我连分别都计算好了又何必逃避相处？  
　　反正结局已定。  
　　往好处想，或许我能改变一点点，移动一点点，能拂去一点点那石像上的灰尘。我还有时间把超人带回来，我还有时间跟阳光告别……  
　　往坏处想……我已经遇过最坏的事了。  
　　……  
　　01:22——  
　　我必须记录这个过程，这是我做这份记录的最终目的。对于克拉克来说那可能是至美的，是难以预见的恩典，而对我来说好像不是那么回事。我将把这份记录设置为一定级别可见，这样我真正、彻底地死去后克拉克会了解到一些事情的始末，以及我为什么要那么做。  
　　如果他想了解。  
　　克拉克……在卡车里流了点血，他在星期六钓鱼时又弄破了手指。量变到质变没什么端倪……这到底是谁、按照什么规律编的程序？自从他恢复了热视线，他走路就一直有踮脚的习惯，尽管他总是浮不起来……他觉得他总有一天能浮起来。  
　　星期天上午我陪他去他爸爸的坟前，带了点花。阿尔弗雷德不动声色地准备了玫瑰。  
　　克拉克对我说：“我觉得今天很不寻常。”出门前他有点犹疑，是好的那种犹豫。他的眼睛里闪着星星般的光，看着我，傻乎乎的，含情脉脉，太阳的能量在他的体内燃烧，让他跃跃欲试，急于为我表现又不知自己能献给我什么。  
　　我陪他去墓地。他爸爸的坟墓在小镇教会公共的墓园中，我们要穿过大片的麦田才能抵达。我们慢慢地走，克拉克一直在跟我说些他小时候的事情，叙述没有条 理，他的记忆颠三倒四。忽然又一阵风刮起来，把玫瑰花瓣都吹落了，我转过身去，背对着风吹来的方向，护住那些花儿。我说我总算明白了桃乐丝怎么会被送去奥 芝国的了。  
　　克拉克停下来，看向远方。“这里我很熟悉。”他说，“我和我爸最后一次聊天就在这里。”  
　　“那时你多大？”我已经习惯了他完全没有十二岁以后的记忆这回事了。  
　　“十七岁……不，我十八岁了。”他抓住我的一只手，用一种惊疑不定的目光瞪着我，好像要等我说出什么话来。  
　　我意识到我必须说句话，说什么都行。风更大了，我们的头发被吹得乱糟糟的。克拉克的外套掀动起来，像雏鸟肥短的翅膀。这让我忍不住笑了。于是我说：“飞吧，克拉克。”  
　　他倒退了一步。  
　　不，他倒着飘移开一步的距离。我低下头，发现他的双脚已经离开了地面。  
　　大约30公分。  
　　……  
　　02:01——  
　　我不是克拉克，无法体会他的感受，但我体验过相反的。  
　　我体验过皮肤脱落血液都变成沸水的感觉，疼痛到了一定的程度，意识霍然脱困，这身体变得好像幻觉。我挣扎、尖叫，又怀疑自己并没有挣扎或尖叫。他们强 迫我转化，却伪善地，按照古老的经卷上书写的方法，试图催眠我。一代一代的血族就是倚靠这种催眠才能熬过初拥后死而重生细胞变异的痛苦。吸血鬼的病毒跟大 流感病毒从本质上有所不同，它吞噬、同化细胞的方式更接近于艾滋病毒，是寄生在内部，视正常的血细胞成为养料。而且整个变化过程，还不到48个小时，传统 的做法是将受难者灵魂催眠，将他的躯体钉入棺材，埋进泥土。我初步推断，掩埋是为了避开阳光的照射，可能土里也有些促进转化的养料，这没有人清楚。那病毒 最初必然是厌氧的……我猜。  
　　催眠术的必要条件之一是我的服从。奈何我拒绝服从，他们便无法彻底催眠我。可我太疲劳了，我的喉咙叫出了血，扁桃腺变成我身上最疼的一个部件。我干渴 极了，甚至开始恳求我的施刑者给我一点水。这时我的那位老师走向我，抓住我的下巴，动作差不多是粗鲁的，但我并不觉得疼。  
　　“他的眼珠变色了。”他宣布道，“把他埋起来。”  
　　他们把我解下来，从之前束缚我的工作台上，我记不起那是个什么样的设备了。  
　　“真可怕……”我听见有人类的声音，操着他们以为我会听不懂的某种方言感慨道，“他胳膊上的肉都裂开了。”我想，这个恨不得扯断自己胳膊来逃生的倒霉鬼应该就是我吧。  
　　三个人或四个，他们抬起我，我没有继续挣扎。我疼得不停地闷哼，满脑子想念着亨利·杜卡的嘴唇。在这苦刑开始前，他最后一次吻了我，他的口腔温暖湿润，我后悔没有试着吮吸他的舌头……只要多一滴水我就能继续熬下去，当时我真的这么以为。  
　　他们连棺材都省了，直接将我扔进已掘好的坟墓里。“13个小时后发信号，让他们以为是他自己发的。”主谋这样说。他亲自挖起一锹土——用脚踏在铁锹边沿上，恶狠狠地。我盯着他看，我的眼珠还能动。  
　　他抓住锹杆，高高抬起来，用傲慢的声音命令我：“闭上眼睛，布鲁斯。”  
　　我噏动嘴唇，告诉他：不。  
　　泥土倾泻在我的脸上，一些小的黏湿的颗粒，与拼命蠕爬逃窜的蛆虫一起，慢慢钻入我的鼻孔和耳眼。然后，又一锹。再一锹。他真的这样做了。  
　　他真的这样做了。  
　　自始至终，都是他在主持这一切。除却被绑架初期那短暂的昏迷，我没有一刻闭过眼。  
　　但我记起来了。在克拉克找回一些美妙的记忆碎片的同时，我也记起来一个不怎么美妙的细节，那就是我从未见过我的缔造者，我从没有见过除我之外的——第二张吸血鬼的脸。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注161】：creatine kinase，可逆地催化ATP及肌酸之间转磷酸反应的酶，是细胞能量代谢的关键酶。  
　　【注162】：匈牙利首都布达佩斯人，传说中的血腥佳人，以血腥的美容方法而闻名于世，据说为了让自己美丽，她甚至只用纯洁少女的鲜血来沐浴，且每次洗澡前，还要喝下至少半升的血液。


	41. Chapter 41

Alfred Pennyworth's Journal Cont.  
  
　　下为手写：  
　　20XX年5月13日，星期五  
　　天气：晴（连续一个星期断断续续的降雨之后，花园老化的排水系统受到极大挑战，园丁抱怨不已，幸有肯特先生跟我们一起清理）  
　　温度：最高23度，最低9度（这天气很舒适，但我怀疑明天气温会陡高）  
　　  
　　等一下的注意事项：  
　　1、晓维会送一些新鲜的法国鹅肝与柳橙过来，大约在三点半钟；  
　　2、给布鲁斯少爷准备今晚社交酒会的服装（他突然主动要求了庄重的黑色三件套，我毫不怀疑世界末日快到了）；  
　　3、清理他们折腾剩下的狼藉（吆喝得大声些，肯特先生会自己清理的）；  
　　4、给保全公司经理打电话，他们雇佣的两名新保镖今天突破界限进入了花园二十码处，等布鲁斯少爷看过录像定会大发雷霆，必须确保这种事不会再发生了；  
　　5、四点半提醒少爷洗澡换衣服，小苏尔先生会亲自来接他（小苏尔先生肯定不希望他带女伴，太好了，这样脱身会容易点）；  
　　6、七点以后即将蝙蝠车送至苏尔工业园区附近的4号仓库，并将坐标传送至布鲁斯少爷的手机，开备用车返回庄园（布鲁斯少爷向我发誓他不会喝酒的，因为他还想要巡逻，否则我才不会听他的）。  
　　  
　　明日注意事项：  
　　1、明天十点以前送肯特先生去应用技术部实验中心。  
　　2、给卢瑟先生回电话，把布鲁斯少爷下周去大都会拜访的行程告诉他，暗示一下韦恩先生会穿着阿玛尼浅黑纵纹三件套，系蓝白大条纹领带，以便他能够出现接机并选择适宜的搭配；  
　　3、用系统随机号给名利场与大都会时报及星球日报爆料（卢修斯暗示过他很想亲自搞一次，我应该问问他是否还有兴趣，老友之间应当相互礼让嘛）；  
　　4、厨房昨天出现了一次短暂的跳电，大约三秒钟，系统没有留下记录就自己恢复了，请电工过来检查厨房设备，我怀疑抽油烟机或消毒柜有短路现象；  
　　5、给格林小姐打电话，了解一下如果现在中止保全公司合同改雇另外一家，我们需要做点怎样的工作（这家公司显然已经不可靠了）。  
　　  
　　正文：  
　　我的余生绝不可能为上周末的堪萨斯之行向任何姓韦恩的人道歉，当然啰，我认为也绝对不会有一个韦恩胆敢为此来要求我的致歉。我刚竭力帮我的主人挽回了 一段可歌可泣的恋情，或者说，我用力拉了他一把，以免他在心弦紧绷逼疯自己的道路上愈滑愈远。而我竟没有乘机要求加薪分红，归来后还要不断承受他的喃喃絮 语和抱怨，纵然如此我也没有弃他而去正式享受我的退休生活——连我自己都觉得本人这种敬业精神，恐怕足以在行业中被奉为楷模了。  
　　话说回来，在堪萨斯的放松对我自己也有好处，我已经连续四年没休过一天假了。莫说回英格兰或苏格兰探亲小憩，连那数得过来的离开高谭的日子，也是陪在 雇主左右，随时帮他料理掩饰。我委实需要休这样的一个短假，在陌生的环境里换换心情，不用自己做菜也能就地品尝美食——玛莎·肯特女士不仅艺术修养良好， 更拥有值得礼赞的厨艺，到现在我还觉得回味无穷。我们交换了一些简单的菜谱，这点让肯特先生激动不已。他真是个容易满足的孩子，“在高谭也能吃到妈妈牌的 蓝莓派”这点就轻易地把他劝回头了。相比之下身为他同龄人的我的雇主，他那副软硬不吃的糟糕脾气确实令人绝望。  
　　我完全理解布鲁斯少爷，理解他的渴求与自制。但那些只是生活的一面，生活充满了随机性，没有任何一种预案能够涵盖全部，有时候我们应当学会享受计划外 的恩赐。我希望经过这整件事，在他穿过堪萨斯的麦田与玉米地，感受到从未体验过的大风与牛粪后，他能够懂得这个。他能稍稍理解一下我，稍稍体会一下我为什 么总是尝试打理他的生活，为什么在看透了他是那样一个兼有虐待狂与被虐狂本质的宗教狂热分子之后，还总是努力突破他的边界，支持他去爱并接受爱。难道在一 个如肯特先生那样的好人心无旁骛地牵住他的手时，在一个绝无恶意的温暖怀抱为他敞开时，他从未有过半分的感动吗？他的过去浇灌了太多的黑暗、鲜血、尸臭与 阴谋了，他该得到这些美好的，被鲜花、蜜糖、爱和巧克力包围堆砌起的阳光生活——它不能将高谭的披风骑士彻底抹去，可它至少能中和他的忧疑和痛苦。人需要 感受更多的爱来保卫爱的火种，即便再虔诚的信徒也无法永久地效忠一个毫无福音的神。  
　　不过，我不能不再次坚定地看透我的少爷，看透他的无可救药。他明明是擅长家事和农活的，居然多年来都从不动手，宁可将此等繁重的活计统统抛给我这么一 个上了年纪的老雇员，眼睁睁看着我刷盘子洗碗擦拭橱柜修葺草坪，他兀自心如铁石窝在洞里从不帮忙。去年卢修斯给旗下企业拍形象宣传片时，曾将剪辑好的几个 版本送交他审片，结果他以“完全不懂视频剪辑”为由，只不负责任地草草浏览了一遍。可是在堪萨斯，他亲自摄录、剪辑、合成，为肯特家的番茄大棚做了个堪比 商业电影预告片的小广告。因此，当他妄图拒绝跟肯特先生去钓鱼时我只是轻描淡写地告诉他，我正打算把他做的短片发给卢修斯鉴赏鉴赏。在接下来的那一秒钟， 我从高谭的正版黑骑士眼中看到了真切的惶恐。  
　　我早已有所觉悟了——“勤快的好孩子布鲁斯”是仅属于堪萨斯的，当我们的双脚一踏上高谭的土地，系统就要切换宇宙都会更替，他是肯定要故态复萌的。啊 当然，他故态复萌了，刚才我到楼上书房去送红茶，就看到他风范全无地倒在托马斯老爷生前最喜欢的单人沙发里，只穿睡袍与睡裤，还盘着双腿。肯特先生气喘吁 吁，不胜其烦地被他指挥着，正在整理庄园的藏书。  
　　“我现在觉得，按照作者姓氏的首字母重新排列一遍会更好些。”我的少爷用两根指头撑着他那张让人恨不得抽上一巴掌的笑脸，居心叵测地轻声吩咐说。我注 意到现在是白天而他拉着窗帘……血液的魔法在消退，他的脸色正渐渐回归苍白，精神萎靡，对光线的敏感度也逐步回升了。我很想劝说他跟肯特先生讨一点血来维 持，他最近每晚都出去巡逻，想以一己之力避免更多的人受到与他敌对的未知势力的侵害，这种虚耗是巨大的。  
　　但我又想，也许现在还不是时候。他还能够按照正常的作息活动，就说明超人的力量还能在他的血管中支撑片时。他会主动示弱，他是懂得委曲求全的，我不是已经看过实例了吗？  
　　肯特先生——我认为，现在直接将他称为超人先生是不妥当的，他的能力并不完整，他回忆起自己曾接受过一个手术，以放弃与氪星超能力相关的一切来换取普通人类的生理。他的这派说辞在肯特太太那里得到了证实。  
　　“我不理解那个过程，那神奇无比。”他温柔的养母对我们说，“克拉克希望这样做，他想和莱恩小姐一起生活，而超人没办法和普通人类结婚。他费了很多口舌来说服我，最后我也相信他会幸福的。”  
　　肯特先生与他的母亲都未能预想到削去所有有关超能力的记忆会带来怎样的副作用，超能力的触发、成长与控制、使用纵贯了克拉克·肯特迄今为止大半的人 生，他记忆中许多宝贵的事件都与此相关。超人的秘密堡垒准确无情地执行了主人的命令，将他的回忆大量抹去，他的感情生活变得一片空白，所有人世的历险都得 从头来过，这就是五年前超人消失的原因。  
　　据布鲁斯少爷分析，他们同样没有意识到这个手术在一定条件下是不可逆的。目前看来，唯一被证实了的逆转方法——那唯一能够解封超人的方法是失血。大量 失血。失血200CC左右能让他恢复一项能力，如果一次性放掉他一半的血液，他有一种可能是像华盛顿一样死去，另一种可能是恢复所有的超能力，至于变成怎 样的超人尚不可预料。而我们绝不可能让克拉克冒这样大的风险。  
　　“回到源头去。”布鲁斯少爷说，“他的城堡能施行这样的手术，也许同样能施行一个逆向的手术。但那个地方我去过，守备森严，万一它不承认失去能力的超人，我们需要有办法全身而退。”  
　　于是这是一个既定的计划了，布鲁斯少爷当即决定要前往大都会一趟，“看看蝙蝠侠能否问卢瑟先生借点儿路子”。莱克斯·卢瑟曾经数次独闯过超人的堡垒， 且不论收获如何，他也算得是这个地球上研究超人的一位专家了。他参与的多项政府实验都与超人有关，我的少爷相信从他那里总能挖到些我们还没有掌握的信息。  
　　还不只是如此。我们从堪萨斯回来以后，布鲁斯少爷就一直在不动声色地评估肯特的个人能力，设计了一连串的测试。具体的项目大概只有设计者本人清楚，我 仅在旁观者的角度目睹了数项。以昨天早晨为例，我按照雇主本人的要求做了五分熟的培根煎蛋饼。我正诧异他终于愿意尝试鸡蛋和美式培根，他突然把已撒好黑胡 椒的蛋饼连盘子一起推到了旁边的肯特先生面前。  
　　“我觉得鸡蛋太生了。就帮我看一眼弄熟一点嘛，克拉克。”我忍不住扭过头去，不忍一睹他把下巴直接卡在果茶杯口上的造型，他简直风范全无，活像个在快餐店糊弄早餐的寄宿学校学生。当时我满心只剩下一句话，那就是他果真干出来了。  
　　肯特先生的态度还是较为沉稳的，虽然他表情尴尬。他迟疑了两秒钟，就干脆地问我主人打算要几分熟才好。在经历了两次七分熟不够，九分熟嫌多的折磨之后，我们大家都觉悟到这只是个测试而已，某人只想知道他的情人能否自主控制热视线，根本没打算要好好进食。  
　　我相信方才整理藏书的活动也是个测试。这一天下来肯特先生已被催促着把书本重排过四次了，我可以毫不谦虚地说，韦恩家的书房是一座文字所罗门宝库，值 得探索和欣赏，整理排列一次却足可把人累倒。我从来没收拾过那些书，自从托马斯老爷过世后，它们就一直保持在原来的位置上了。保守估计，那得有两万多册， 塞满了四个墙面高至天花板的书架，有些很为古老了，若抽取动作不够小心，随时会散成碎纸。  
　　我的少爷，盘腿缩在他父亲留下的宝座里，拿着斯达克私人制作的游戏机，心不在焉毫无诚意地告诉肯特先生：“我小时候的愿望之一就是把它们按照某个满意的次序重新排列。也许，按书脊的冷暖色调？”  
　　鬼话。他小时候从来都不肯进这个书房，他并不喜欢那种陈旧纸张的味道，想看什么也是直接要我去拿。可能某种孩童的敏感让他本能地躲避着那些充分象征着过往与不变的东西。他父亲倒是很喜欢一整天都呆在书房里，所以当他过世后做儿子的就更排斥这个充满回忆的房间了。  
　　肯特先生任劳任怨地理着书。即使他不是纯人类，这项费时费力的活动也让他汗流浃背。他在房间里飘来飘去，这样能节省不少时间。他的记忆力和做事的效率 已经明显超愈常人了，照我的少爷问我要茶水时跟我的小声耳语形容说：“瞧，他现在尽力时最多能飞80公分高了。”我禁不住又用重新审视的目光瞥他一眼，以 确认此刻他的头上并没有顶着一双恶魔角。  
　　对于肯特先生而言，必须负担的，可能还有一种额外的项目，与其说是测试超能力，不如说是实时培训韦恩庄园基本住户必须掌握的必要技能之一，那就是随时 接手布鲁斯少爷手上的联网游戏，并保证在他回来之前绝不会输得太惨以致无法挽回败局。这些游戏都不是太复杂，上手不难，对个人反应能力、空间思维以及手指 灵活度的考验明显超过谋略性。简言之，要输得太惨本不是一件容易办到的事——如果联网对象不是托尼·斯达克先生或他的个人主机的话。肯特先生在忍受了韦恩 氏超级不耐烦的基础教学——韦恩氏猛踢失败者屁股的冷嘲热讽——和韦恩氏自叹不如并绝不承认的瞠目结舌之后，彻底取代了我们集团主机桃乐丝成为布鲁斯·韦 恩专属游戏代练员。  
　　“我很想知道他是不是偷改了程序数值，阿尔弗雷德，你得跟我说实话。”斯达克先生偷偷致电我，态度比我能想象的还要诚恳数倍，“这有违竞技精神，布鲁斯该知道我是从来不在背后黑他的。”  
　　对此我只能表示抱歉。“他有时找人帮忙打打。”我实话实说，“请了专业选手，海扁王【Kick-Ass】【注163】之类的。斯达克先生，你知道，以前有个日本人一秒钟能触键16次呢【注164】。”  
　　“唉，阿尔弗雷德！”我家少爷的老友在电波对面抱怨不迭，“你在说笑吧，我的对手一秒钟最起码能触键24次，他的平均APM值【注165】是1440，正常人一般只有420……”  
　　我客气地向斯达克先生表明，我不太理解他们的专用术语，他在对端沉默了一会儿以后问我，这个“手速”过人的厉害家伙是否是传说中超人妄想狂的莱克斯·卢瑟？我说那当然不是，卢瑟先生我接触过，看起来是个沉着稳重的生意人，对电脑游戏并没有显出热衷。  
　　“他是一滩浑水，阿尔弗雷德，适当时候你得提醒布鲁斯查一下他的账。我听说他给邪教捐款，然后前天又一口气撤回了所有的钱。一口气呢，阿尔弗雷德，他们一定恨死他了。”斯达克先生说完这些话，就挂断了。  
　　斯达克先生不能知道的是那所谓的“邪教组织”真正仇恨的对象就在他的联网对面，正和他猛掐奇怪的彩色三角投掷游戏。因布鲁斯少爷承诺继续合作，卢瑟先 生也立刻兑现了他的诺言，将提供给黑暗骑士团的赞助资金与楼盘一并收回——就在我们从堪萨斯回到高谭的第三天，他甚至将相关的文件资料传真给布鲁斯少爷过 目。他表现非凡，仿如真正的骑士那样一诺千金，布鲁斯少爷把卢修斯转达的传真件扔在桌上，对着众皆哗然的董事会耸了耸肩膀，说了句次日就被整个东海岸的娱 乐版大肆炒作过了的令董事们人人切齿恨不得排着队踢他屁股的混帐话：“早知道我该跟他讨要金苹果的。”  
　　“为什么不呢？”——肯特先生昨天对着报纸说。我以为他会醋劲大发他却没有，而是陶醉地看着高谭公报那篇报道所配的图片，一张布鲁斯少爷五年前的旧照片。  
　　我不知该作何评论，只好默默地把一盘苹果布丁递给他以示安抚和支持。他指着报纸，抬起头来，表情热切：“你看，阿尔弗雷德，他伸张了正义，用他的方式 ——也用他的方式作出了牺牲。代价太大了，阿尔弗雷德，我感同身受。若我可以去世界树上采下果实，我也愿意拿来给他。他替安琪拉伸张了正义，最终是他办到 了。”  
　　我无法打断他这合理又不合理的联想，关于抓捕撞伤安琪拉·达菲小姐的罪犯这件事，这其实是一个巧合，是预案中的计划外收获。我们的披风男孩告别短暂假 日回到这个城市后，像是为了弥补他失踪的那几天，他忘我地投入法外义警的工作。比对线索、联络警长、分析推理、勘察现场……在这个时候，任何风吹草动都会 诱使他直接行动。而卢瑟先生的过度配合，也使得他的宿敌们乱了阵脚蠢蠢欲动。  
　　两起模仿吸血鬼的谋杀案最终被认定是药物杀人，但还不能盖棺定论。两起案件中唯一的目击证人，那名16岁的男孩接受了精神分析，在连番的提问下他出现 了幻听和幻视。“他可能受过催眠，而且这是一种古老的手法，受催眠的一方会在看到或听到某些关键词句时再度加强催眠的效力。”司法部门提供的心理分析师如 是分析。他们没有办法使他回忆起当时的真实情况，这一点与布鲁斯少爷最初的推论完全一致。  
　　“你仍然相信女孩裙子上那个酷似‘D’的血痕是‘杜卡【Ducard】’的姓氏首字母？”我试着从他的嘴里套些话出来，他不能总是把一切都憋着自己一个人扛。  
　　“事实上，”他轻声说，“我希望那是。”  
　　这话让我颇为震撼。当我震惊地看着他时，他亦坦然地望住了我。“太久了，阿尔弗雷德，”他说，“我的老师和我都该要失去耐心了。”  
　　那并不够久。事情来得很快，新一批走私的军火，通过往日相同的途径在亚当斯港口附近上岸。两个多月前达菲小姐曾大动干戈地追查过这条线索，托她的福， 就在前天深夜，戈登警长与布鲁斯少爷终于沿着她同一条线把新进的一批货堵了个正着。更妙的是，他们抓获的嫌犯中也包括查基·曼克林和他的几个兄弟，他们即 将面临的指控中绝不会漏掉制造车祸谋杀记者那一项。  
　　这个意外收获使得肯特先生欣喜若狂，若不是我一力拦住，提醒他刚刚从严重脑伤中复苏的病人不宜受到太大刺激，他几乎就要连夜抱着大捧花束直奔医院去面 见女记者了。接听完电话之后，他便用迎接英雄般的热情一直站在行车通道的终点等待布鲁斯少爷回家，无论我怎么表示他回床上去等会更有利于健康和情趣，他都 执意不顾。对此，我只好把夜宵都留在蝙蝠洞里，十分知趣地尽早告退了。  
　　令人遗憾的是，由于拒绝了我的忠告，肯特先生那一整夜都没能再有机会见到他的床。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注163】：马克·米勒的著名漫画，讲述一个男孩企图把自己变成超级英雄，歪打正着后小有名气，并认识了一对超级英雄父女，与大毒枭和他的儿子对决的反超级英雄故事。  
　　【注164】：指的是原就职于日本的HUDSON公司高桥利幸，他因创下了每秒钟按键16次的连发记录而名声大噪，以高桥名人为主角的2D游戏《冒险岛》。  
　　【注165】：APM=Actions Per Minute，每分钟操作的次数，又称手速，它统计的操作包括了鼠标每次的左击，右击以及每次的键盘敲击。


	42. Chapter 42

From The Journals of Ra's al Ghul

　　以下文字皆为来源不明的节选：  
　　……不得不说，那天的酒会是近年来我参加过最好的一个，无论是大厅的陈设还是配鸡尾酒的小食，都值得礼赞。苏尔先生太客气了，甚至挽着我的手进入，但那使得我的抵达比预想的要稍早一些……影响了整件事的戏剧性。一个失误。  
　　在我的计划中，我应该在第四首乐曲过半的时候，伴随着帕海贝尔的卡农【注166】高潮部 分悄悄走进大厅，向每一个注意到我的人点头示意。他们大多数并没有见过我，有些可能听苏尔先生介绍过，不过这些年来我的真实样貌从未登陆在任何一种媒体 上。他们并不确切知道我是谁，围绕我的窃窃私语会是关于我的发型、衣着、配饰相关的，我固执保留的枯黄短髭，我那不合时宜却又跟衣饰颇为相称的手杖。啊， 那些简单肤浅的贵客名媛，陶醉于衣香鬓影之间的暴发户，各怀心事的政客与高层雇员，他们会用拙劣的触角轻碰我的表相，我精心修饰的躯壳。相对于我是谁，我 的脑子里究竟在想些什么，我这副身躯蕴藏着怎样的力量，我能够掌控什么改变什么——那些在此地与我相交一面的人们往往更在意是谁邀请了我？我的身份怎样？ 曾属于哪一个俱乐部？支持共和党还是民主党？我全黑的西装与领带是特别订制的吗？为什么在杰明街没有看到过类似的款式？我的手杖是个古董吗？或者我其实有 某种隐疾——比如，我有一条会被磁性探测仪当做管制物品的假腿？  
　　我将不予解释，只是微笑罢了。人们喜欢神秘感，推崇不了解的事物，蝙蝠侠的成功之处就在于利用了人心深处对这种无法深入探索之物的本能敬畏。换言之， 他的胜利仅仅是再度例证了千百年来，黑暗本身那不可动摇的时尚地位，他的存在反驳了他所为之出生入死的启蒙精神：人们总选择跪伏于看不见的黑暗脚下，而不 愿回首那一点清晰可辨的微弱的光明，人心向善只是一种美好的企盼。我想蝙蝠侠本人必定寄望于此等企盼，而我，我更乐意选择观望它，看着它堕落锈蚀，从内部 逐渐腐朽，最终千疮百孔，最终不值一提。就像我漫长的命中曾见过的无数星星一样，就像我也发愿要拯救的人类本身。  
　　我从未放弃过我的目标，即从人类的本身拯救它。  
　　这里的人类是个更宽广的范围，是超脱了种群的人类文明本身，是崇高的自由与荣光，是伟大的心灵之力，是战胜了恐惧的彻悟，与超越了死亡的真理。是这样 的文明孕育了世界乃至宇宙的秩序和美德。我的能力最终允许时，我决心要从人类这个日益疯癫与个体化的种群本身入手，驱散困扰我们本性的迷雾，规整出更持久 坚韧的一个体系来捍卫真理。  
　　生命是一盘散沙我们无力抗拒。我们无力抗拒每一个人独特的命运。因此更需要凝聚起来，需要统一的信仰，需要无畏的牺牲，需要学习恐惧与战胜恐惧，需要 前赴后继的死亡与重生。以及，需要有神——有神迹，需要有世人瞩目的高潮和起伏，让原本如陨铁的城市重新爆发出流星般的光辉，每个人都在自己的原罪与美梦 中沉堕于权力和快感的永恒螺旋，在这受难式的大混乱中获得永生。  
　　当森林腐烂，野火会把它烧光。高谭，被选为光荣的试炼之地，我承认我期冀它能作为一种革命形式的实例。这现代的索多玛，即便没有硫磺与天火的责罚，没 有我所孕育推崇的伟大力量的干涉，也行将就木，正慢慢地被它自身的黑暗吞噬，被虚无主义的痛苦蚕食。我所做的，仅仅是将人性的平衡推过了原本就存在的那条 黑线，愚钝庸俗为死亡的白色光辉牵引，涌向实践存在的不可见的真实。我不想辩解，真理无需谬辩：一切手段都是为了最终的目的，一切牺牲终有意义。  
　　不过这里，有一桩事情跟真理一样无法置辩，那就是一项计划究竟成败，除却引导精神之外，最终会归结在预案的精准性、力量的相差值、操控的准确度——以 及非主观因素的冲击力上。这是我个人无法一力运作的。从我有目的地推行我的变革以来，缺乏素质良好的合作者这件事，始终是我最大的阻碍。我训练过一批人， 我把他们从绝望之地拉拔出来，给他们的作为赋予神圣的理想，令他们不畏死亡、不惧疼痛，也懂得惟命是从。可你终究无法将一群绵羊从根本上训练成鹰隼或狮 子，多少年我举棋不定迟疑不决，找不到一个最合适的方法来散播我珍藏的福音。最终我遭遇并选择了布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　他是我的一位弟子，是我的得意门生。我在中国人的监狱里发现了他，他当时“生活在阴沟里”【注167】， 除了格外肮脏以外，看起来并没有什么出奇。但我能看出他的与众不同，我与他交谈时，他毫不掩饰他天生的傲慢与纠结的迷茫。年轻而高贵的血统，坚定又迷失的 思想，行至疯狂的理想主义，布鲁斯确实是我一直期待的最佳继承者，我最好的学生。我曾以为，他将站在我的身旁与我一起拯救世界，而事实正好相反，他背叛了 我，背叛了整个影子联盟【注168】，烧毁我们在荒芜雪域的训练所，抛弃我，抛弃我教导他的，比武力更为重要的是非观念与嫉恶如仇的精神，独自回到他的故乡，去推行他的主义……他孤独的主义。  
　　他选择了他的高谭。  
　　就这样，更恢弘的前路被他自己截断了，那是我们本可以并肩面对的未来。我把无限的荣光放在他的手中，只要他收紧手指，接受馈赠，就能轻而易举地成为英 雄。我唯一料想不到的是他甚至放弃成为英雄，放弃彰显他的理想和主义，他放弃所有的荣光，匿身在他深恶痛绝的黑暗里，把自己的轮廓溶解在幽秘之中化成一个 谜。他背叛我只是为了拯救这座城市，这座城却模糊了他的本来面目……他本该拥有的样子。我早该知道所有的理想主义者都是不可靠的，都是已尽和未尽背叛的叛 徒。然而，归根结底，是我培育了这个叛徒，我无法将理想主义的烙印从我自己的身上剥离，也无法抹杀我自己的执念——那就是，我抑制不住要看到布鲁斯用他的 失败来偿还我的恩债，我抑制不住要制造他的失败，反复尝试修正他扭曲的思维方式，用他的主义来击溃他的城防，给他洗礼式的顿悟。  
　　在多年的对抗中，最终我发现与布鲁斯对抗这件事本身是饶有趣味的。我熟悉他……或者说我曾熟悉他，从他的身体到他脑袋里的东西，岁月太长久了，经验让 我看透了他和他所代表的阶层。在布鲁斯摧毁我的城堡之后，我独留在那覆盖白雪的高原上思索关于他的每个细节，分析他的破绽。非常遗憾，好的回忆总是能战胜 时光的琢磨最终保留下来，像沙砾中埋藏的宝石，磨尽了宝光之后，仍有艳色留存。当我要回忆布鲁斯的一切，我总是会先忆起他白皙瘦削的脸，玫瑰般的血色稀薄 地铺陈其上，皮肤紧致细腻，散发着年少者独有的柔和辉光，两枚蓝绿色的眼珠总像未开化的生灵般天真动人。我曾经以为他真有那么天真和动人。  
　　他仿佛是从天而降的，激情澎湃像如初生的旭日。无论他怎样把自己藏在黑暗与沉默里，无论他怎样小心翼翼谨慎自持，也藏不住他与生俱来的激情。他是出于 爱和信念才偷窃我的所学。他为了他所爱所信奉的那些，从我这里窃走的不仅是我的技艺、经验、手段和思想，还有我从未在另一人身上投入过的热情。我从未在另 一个人……我本不屑于此，我的热情奔放起来，也可宛如卡图卢斯的诗歌般既机巧又放纵，能催动蛰伏的欲火。还是那句话，人本身，是不重要的，诗与人本就是分 开的【注169】。  
　　那是多么荒唐的事情，我真的爱惜他。爱惜他的年少和迷惘，幻想他是一张白纸而我可以任意作画。我们用嘴唇和手指作画，重新摹刻对方的每一个部件。我们 身处万年寒冬之地，在没有任何火种的旷寂漆黑的古老宫殿里相互取暖。我认识过的某一个布鲁斯总是柔顺、直率的。在下雪的那些晚上，在无边的黑暗中，我惊讶 于他敞开的身体，那一缕缕肌理下面喷薄的年轻热力，他的腰肢柔软结实，对性饥渴如食不果腹的幼童，又压抑似最拘束的僧侣。我们做爱时他从不出声，即使我施 以刻意的残酷，在他的眼中也只能看到献祭般的狂热和隐忍。在那之后我才明白——我花费了很长时间来调整因为他的背叛而土崩瓦解的组织，重新选取目标，深埋 计划，展开我的复仇……在那时我才渐渐明白，在他那双蓄满了青春之泉的眼眸里所看到的我的脸孔和躯体并不是真实的，我们都只愿和自己最理想的幻象缠绵致 死。  
　　但拥有布鲁斯会让我想起我拥有过的那些露水姻缘的对象，我会想起他们都已死了，而且有几个死于我手。我做刺客比做改革家更久，我埋葬过的人比我拥抱过 的要多。在我坦然攫取布鲁斯的贡献后又遭他背弃之后，我开始重新考量我的这位弟子的未来。我恍惚看到他在高谭，在经年累月的蹂躏中，他年轻热情的肉体也变 成了枯朽的尸块，成为蛆虫的养料，成为泥土中的残屑，这是早晚要来的，遽然而至的无可抗力的死亡把人们推向他们自己。生命正是由着短暂而灿烂辉煌，信仰正 是由着短暂而升华成为真理。这种升华的过程，甚至比真理本身具有更狂妄的力量，我一次又一次目睹这力量摧毁掩盖一切乃至不可言喻的真理。我知道如何能让我 的布鲁斯永远摆脱这样的死循环，不至于被癫狂的人性火山焚烧殆尽。那一刻起我已决意要做他的引导者和守护者，我会打破高谭这座监狱，毁坏这抵触天际的旧 城，结束他在这片恐怖废墟上的囚困。我会使用古老的将人与人划开界限的方法。我使用手中掌握的利器，百多年前死去的亡灵的鲜血会让我的布鲁斯·韦恩永生。  
　　在永生面前，所有狂想、谬妄、迷念、算计、求全、理性和非理性的一切……都会慢慢褪色变成苍白无聊。被生命本身荡涤过后尚能残余碎片的执迷不悟才是真正的理想。  
　　不，我不是想要夸大我四年前亲手开幕的这出高谭喜剧的非凡之处。说到底，这也不过是我在苍白无聊之余随心拨弄而捏造出的一系列连续事件，在旋转下坠叠加冗进之后，它们最终拥塞堆砌在未来一个不可知也不可理解的完美节点上。那是我亦无法窥破的玄机所在。  
　　所有这些的起点都是类似的。四年前我们在韦恩庄园举办的一场类似酒会上带走了布鲁斯。他当时的所有合作者，无论是韦恩氏的雇员还是蝙蝠侠的拥趸，他的 董事会成员、投资对象和合作方代表，他们都在那个大厅之中，在可笑的蓝白相间的气球拱门下高举香槟为他唱着生日歌。我在众目睽睽下欠身挽住他的手，就像苏 尔先生会挽住我的一样，礼数周全。我们说说笑笑，一同往露台的方向走去，没人能看到我的手杖手柄处弹出的短刀，尖端已刺穿了他的礼服。  
　　我从未想过要杀了布鲁斯。死亡会将他的谬误也渲染成荣耀。我只是想要告诉他高谭乃至所有这些人的真相，我要他自己在苦刑中勘破迷雾达至悟境，他需要醍醐灌顶，需要脱出“高谭骑士”的身份来重新解读高谭。我便用德古拉伯爵的鲜血给他受洗。  
　　只有鲜血，只够点化他一人，这是很遗憾的。当范海辛博士【注170】砍下伯爵的头颅时我 不在他身边，否则我会用刀刃刺穿那愚者的胸膛，在他咳出最后一口血之前告诉他，血族本身就比普通人类的品种要更为高贵，如所有隐秘的位处于进化高层的种族 一般，他们极少繁衍，日渐凋零。伯爵死后，这种高贵的种族也彻底消亡了，幸而我曾事先有所准备，保留了他的生血，并在百年之后，又为他选择了一个高贵而坚 定的承继者，模拟了他们的仪式，将他拔出了普通人类的范畴。  
　　他会视人类如猪狗牛羊，是可食用的。无法化解的饥渴必将使他放弃他那不杀的愚念，把他的灵魂重新洗过，让他警醒顿悟。他本该如此，而不是像老鼠虫豸、 像真正的蝙蝠那样把自己封锁在我未能探知的不见天日的密所里苦苦挣扎。我在暗处看他，一次又一次地，看到他面无人色，在他残酷的、不寻常的人类性义勇行为 中越滑越远。他的双颊再也没有那副玫瑰般的水色，年轻的光芒日益被尸体般的枯白遮掩。我知道那界限已近。  
　　但这还不是最后一击。  
　　四年来，我们早已渗透了高谭的各个阶层，通过一个逆向的方案，极力渲染蝙蝠侠的神秘威能。无力生活的移民，渴望不凡的青少年，厌倦苍白的有产者，纷纷 加入我们的阵营，成为盲从的信徒，成为坚定的投机者。九个多月前，布鲁斯·韦恩在我故意造下吸血迷阵打熬不住，他终究垮了，他的保全公司一直有我们的人， 总是提供给我最新鲜的图片资料，让我即时掌握他的动向。他出没减少，我们的行动便立刻加快了。起初，莱克斯·卢瑟是个很好的合作者，他是投机者中最擅长投 机倒把的那一类，他有更高的目标，一心想在共和党内攻城略地，我给他提供路子，他为我们在东海岸的活动付钱。顺理成章，而且按部就班。  
　　一个多月前，事情突然有了变化。布鲁斯·韦恩又活过来了，而且出没频繁。无论哪个镜头捕捉到的他，都又恢复了我记忆中那种年轻丰润的模样，他精神百 倍，用热情奔放的行为向所有人宣告他的复生与存在，他甚至做到了德古拉当年也办不到的事情——他能在阳光下飙车，去堪萨斯州渡假。  
　　然而，他欺瞒不了我，他永远的导师和真正的缔造者。他欺瞒不了我他那蔷薇色的外壳下血淋淋的破戒真相。他的眼睛不再是湖水般的蓝色，而是人类不可能生 出的金属般锐利的孔雀蓝。我亲眼看着它们变化如斯，我知道他已不再是个人了。他必是要通过谋杀或窃取，才能获得如今这般的新生。他终于也学会了牺牲一些细 节，来保全更伟大的利益。  
　　总之，这让我们之间的游戏变得更加有趣。  
　　苏尔先生为竞选下任州长而举办的这场社交酒会总体来说很符合我追求高雅的偏好，且他请的乐师都是我喜欢的，鸡尾酒十分别致，鲜蘑汁鲍粒这类小食又很鲜 美。美中不足是我比计划中的稍早一些进入会场，使得我啜饮美酒的兴致也打了点折扣。幸而有另一桩趣事勾起了我的兴味，那就是，当我们步入厅堂的同一时刻， 苏尔先生的小公子葛士达·苏尔，亦手挽着他的私人好友向我们迎来。  
　　那是一位身着黑色三件套西装与深灰领带的英俊青年，突出庄重风格的搭配让我眯起了眼睛，差一点就要不敢与我的这位爱徒相认。  
　　看起来，他又要饿了。他的皮肤又开始呈现不健康的青白色了，指甲干枯，形容疲倦。若没有适度的香水掩饰，我不知他的身上是否会散发出尸体般的腥臭…… 也许那只是我的臆想，我已忘了伯爵饥渴时身上是否会发出异味。他的嘴唇只余下一点淡淡的血色，形状却依然是优美的，而且正对着我，紧紧地抿住，像名匠一刀 刻成。  
　　“杜卡教授，这位是就是著名的布鲁斯·韦恩。”我的老友苏尔先生为我们引荐，“把‘高谭男孩’当做终身职业来打理的神奇小子。我想你一定听说过他的大名了。”  
　　全如四年前那样，我友好地伸出手。我注意到布鲁斯的身体微微向后倾斜，四年前他犹能强撑起一丝笑意来跟我握手，而今莫非他连这点勇气也没有了吗？  
　　出乎我意料的是，紧接着那示弱的退后，布鲁斯向前迈了一大步，没有接住我的手掌，而是一只手直接按上了我的手杖——手指巧妙地挡在我的指节与那曾经占 据先机的刀扣机括之间，他一个大转身，另一只手扶在了我的肩上，加大压力的同时，他也假笑了起来：“闻名不如见面啊，教授。我可一直在找您呢！”  
　　瞧，这才是我的布鲁斯，他从不会绊倒在同一个树桩上。我用欣赏的目光轻瞥他，这么近的距离我能看见润唇膏也掩饰不了的他嘴唇裂开的细纹。他到底有多久没进食了？他的极限到底在哪儿？  
　　“看起来我们都需要一杯酒。”我说，“第一次见面就拥抱的人总得要一起喝一杯。”  
　　我拿了两杯干曼哈顿【Dry Manhattan】【注171】，挑了橄榄形状最诱人的两杯，递给他一杯。但他的手一动不动，显然是不打算接。  
　　“我听说您很久，我在梦里都想到您，我的梦里，您能想象那是怎样的梦吗？”他慵懒地靠在我身上，给小苏尔使眼色，后者似乎熟悉了他的这种状态，立马打算识趣地拖着苏尔先生离开。  
　　苏尔先生本来还想跟我继续讨论我曾许诺他的一次会面，在副总统的私人假期里，属于跑马场的偶遇。我只是亮出了鱼饵的一端，他就死死咬住了致命的钩子。他是这样的，这里的所有人都差不多。  
　　我回答说：“尼采说过‘比你的梦更属于你自己的东西，是没有的。’”等我说完这句话，苏尔父子已经双双圆滑地转身走向其他人了。他们把我留给了韦恩，把布鲁斯留给了我。  
　　我们再度并肩站在露台上了。我甚至有点诧异了，为什么每一次高谭的酒会都必会准备这样一个露台？本次酒会是在苏尔科技大厦的二十六层，恰好也有一个特 制的露台，为了酒会布置一新，放置了一些鲜花。这正是适合重逢叙旧的环境，我抓住两杯酒，腋下夹着我的手杖——与四年前不同，这一次是韦恩挟持着我走上了 露台。  
　　“让这些人安全离开。”他从我的腋下抽出手杖，用它顶着我的腹部。我注意到他的手指已摸上了那个刀扣，但他犹豫了一秒，并没有按下去。  
　　“真遗憾我们感人的重逢被你的犯罪妄想给打断了。”我说着，一口喝干了我的酒，把水晶杯扔进花丛。  
　　“是你一直怀有流血的妄想，我的老师。”他把后背顶在阳台栏杆上，以防止我或其他人从背后突袭。这也是我教会他的，不能把后背留给任何人——现在他选择把后背留给高谭的夜景。那一片暗蓝底色的灯光之海。  
　　“那真美不是吗？”我用手中剩余的杯子指向我们下方的城市，苏尔大厦位于东区的中心地带，是附近最高的一幢建筑。这里视野开阔，夜风无情地撞击着我们的身体，布鲁斯精心打理过的发丝乱了。我向他伸出手去，他如建筑顶端那些铁塑的雕像一般岿然不动。  
　　“我知道你的来意，你不会轻易出现。”他用平静的声调对我述说。当我把手指插进他的发间时他只是死死地瞪着我的脸……用他那双属于吸血遗族的宝贵的眼 眸。他说：“八个月前你们开始在高谭集会，用我的名义召集人们保卫城市。你们把古罗马的城邦精神改头换面，来愚弄今日高谭的自由民众。你认为我不可能干涉 普通市民的人身自由，你也认定我会被你故布的疑阵搞得焦头烂额。教授，你的戏演完了，我是最后的吸血鬼！只有我能执行初拥，恐慌并不存在，离了我你造不出 第二个吸血鬼来了。”  
　　我抚弄着他的头发。那些毛发太柔弱了，这样轻易就在风中飞乱。我试着将它们整理成原来的样子，可总是办不到。最后我只好对他笑了笑：“何必紧张呢布鲁 斯？你已经联合卢瑟端掉了我的基金会，让詹姆斯·戈登查抄了语言学校，黑暗骑士团有两周不曾集会了，我的力量你根本看不到。喔，对了，你还帮他们抓了我的 几条狂犬——曼克林兄弟，你堵截了我送来高谭的武器。你以为这样就能掐灭烟火，将今夜的狂欢截停？”我往手指灌入力道，揪住他的头发，饮下杯中最后的酒 汁，扔掉第二个杯子，向他凑近。  
　　“一刀杀了我，布鲁斯。在这里，马上。”我告诉他，“否则你会看到我的预言成真。”  
　　他只是默默无言。我从他的眼睛里看到葛士达·苏尔在大厅一侧玻璃门的彼端向我们举杯示意。在这里，那些被酒色欲念迷昏了头脑的人当中，还有谁会认为我们不是在玩游戏？  
　　我凑得更近，他还是一动不动。我知道那不是因为畏怯。我是不是忘了说了？他大概已经领悟到了，此刻包围苏尔父子身边的十来个人，凑巧个个都是我的信徒，他们都在看着我的动作，只等一个讯号，就能把欢宴变成血池。  
　　“放他们走，我就放你走。”他绝望又凶恶地对我说。这可真不是恳求的好态度。我明明教会了他一切，偏偏忘了教他如何恳求饶恕。  
　　我大笑出声——这一刹那我向他做了个我们彼此都很熟络的动作暗语，我要他往自己的身后看。  
　　他仍怀有戒心，只肯匆匆瞥上一眼。这也足够了。  
　　他看见了——刺客？诡秘出现，御风而行，在这摩天大厦的二十六层上？不，那怎么可能，那太超现实了。我要他陪我一起观赏的，是巴比伦的倒塌。  
　　在他的身后下方，那如星幕般的高谭夜色就在这一秒霎然熄灭了。是完全的、彻底地、遁入黑暗。  
　　整个东北部，没有即时不间断直供电设施的所有建筑都在这一刻，按照我的指令断电熄灯。只余下西南商业街的一小部分建筑，及这幢大厦，在备用电源设备的保障下，仅只闪烁了肉眼不可见的短暂时隙就恢复了通明。  
　　我面前的布鲁斯迅速地行动起来，他的手指按住刀扣但机关并没有触发。我从我亲手改装过的手杖另外一端拔出备用的短刀，从容地刺穿了他的身体。  
　　整个过程恐怕还不到一秒。  
　　我把短刀从他的身体里拔出来，顺便在他的衬衫上擦净了血迹。接下来，我抓住他的衣领，把他提起来，像提起一个不能挣扎的孩子。吸血族当然拥有自愈的特殊能力，可惜快速自愈期间他们较之平常可要虚弱得多。  
　　“我的宝贝。【My precious.】”我飞快地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后，把他从这接近云端的地方扔了下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注166】：Canon希腊文为“规则”之意，在古典音乐中，代表着一种复调乐曲：其中一声部由另一声部或另几个声部进行模仿，同一旋律在依次进入的各声部中上下交叠。此处特指的是Johann Pachelbel的名曲《Canon in D》。  
　　【注167】：这里故意引用了王尔德的形容“我们都生活在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。（We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.）”  
　　【注168】：League of Shadows，出自Batman Begins电影，在漫画系统里被称作League of Assassins（刺客联盟），因为湿父的形象我绝对代入的是Liam Neeson大叔所以这个名称及相关的设定也往电影靠了。漫画中刺客联盟的总部是在沙~漠~里，不像本文和电影中提到的在雪山上。  
　　【注169】：古罗马诗人卡图卢斯的抒情诗组《歌集》中的话，意思是诗人本身应当纯洁、虔诚，但他的诗歌却大可不必（可以机智诙谐甚至背离伦理）。这段诗歌原出典处有明确的男子同性性行为描述，湿父顺手引用确实是那个意思。  
　　【注170】：一个著名的吸血鬼猎人，专门捕杀吸血鬼，并以此为使命。这人在《德古拉》等一系列相关的小说中反复登场，版本不一。  
　　【注171】：基酒为28ml美国威士忌，辅料为21ml干味美思酒，用调和滤冰法，调法：把基酒和辅料倒入鸡尾酒杯中，用酒签芽橄榄装饰。


	43. Chapter 43

Renee Montoya's report  
  
　　摘自芮妮·蒙托亚警官的私人工作笔记本，记录时间标记为5月14日。  
　　下为手写：  
　　刚才有人告诉我昨天其实是黑色星期五，我说噢那又怎么样？现在说我已经不知道怕了。我自己确实没有发现这一点，不过现在想想，我相信大停电刚开始的时 候，应该有不少人因此恐慌。高谭市已有近五十年没有经历过这样大规模的全城停电了，据说上一次还是在1964年。前几年能源紧张，有过几次雷击事故造成的 小规模停电，因为都是在午后时间，情况没有这么坏。  
　　昨夜供电恢复以后，城铁公司加班一整夜。我们的车被堵在东区出不来，后来哈维建议我们去看看城铁站的情况，顺便找找还有没有没被砸破的自动售货机，他 的烟瘾遭遇了前所未有的大爆发，哈欠连天，急需整一颗解解乏。结果我们在车站看到很多人赶去认领亲朋，抱头痛哭或大声感谢上帝。有个妇女抓住我的手用骄傲 的语气告诉我在停电时她一直没有停止过祷告上帝。  
　　一时之间，我以为自己是在战争结束后的车站，与众人一同欢庆劫后余生。但哈维说，我们的劫数未尽，谁让我们活该倒霉偏偏是警察呢？我们的激情生活才刚 刚开始，交通网停电三个小时才恢复，有的社区供电停电近六个小时，东南电力局的两座变电站同时遭遇袭击，至少十条主输电线被暴力截断，全市两套互为备份的 电力系统全部瘫痪，工作人员率先抢修恢复的是公共设施用电。这期间据说有1000多家超市、商店、售货亭被抢，整个东区的自动售货机几乎全毁，更多的数据 还没统计出来。我们开车回去的途中，还能看到叼着烟的青少年坐在街边交换抢来的唱片和游戏碟片，我忽然意识到这些损失是无法追回的。  
　　但我指着恢复后的红绿灯对哈维说，有秩序多好啊。我差一点就以为我们会死在这个夜里，再也看不到现在这种明黄色的太阳。哈维根本没在听，他摇下车窗，正忙着跟认识的区署分局巡警头子挥手打招呼。  
　　他们劝我先去睡一两个钟头，补充一下体力，后面还有更多事，这个周末和下个星期都会忙得要死。局长说所有嫌犯验完血统统先押黑门，这边关不下，但我们 没有足够囚车。州政府正在调派其他城市的警力赶来援助，这意味着我们要记更多人的名字，爆料更多的“高谭风格”、“高谭规则”、“高谭方式”……给大都会 或中心城的同行，承受更多的谴责和压力，经历更多次的争吵。我觉得稍稍有些厌烦，可我不想抱怨什么。我甚至不知道我们交上去的报告最后会如何描述这次事 件，如何描述那些疯子、抢劫犯、嗜血狂魔，我不在乎责任究竟归谁。我知道这个夜晚打碎了一些事，伤害了我又成就了我，使我了解到所相信的终究可信。  
　　事情发生在昨晚八点半钟，电力公司说具体时间是八点四十二，我觉得不准，不过随他去了。我只记得当时局长在接电话，我进去送资料时，他正在絮絮叨叨地 客气，跟什么人解释他没有去参加什么酒会的原因。后来电话接完，他非常暴躁地把听筒砸在话机上，隔着一扇玻璃门，瞪着眼睛扫视我们重案组的人。在我们看 来，这是个非常不好的兆头，意味着他肯定是要拎个把人出出气了。巷道谋杀案在网上被炒得很热，老是有现场照片流出去，局长一直怀疑我们有内鬼，对我们重案 组的意见特别大。一般这种时候我们总是中标首选，因为我们的办公区离局长办公室最近。  
　　按时下班早就不大可能了。我就开始找哈维，哈维总能找到活干，让我们及时出去遛遛，避开怒槽满点的上头，他手上线多。这时托米·布克和组长玛吉·萨维 耶匆匆地从电梯间冲进来，后面跟着迈克尔·罗连慕斯，手里抱着文件夹。我以前对迈克尔几乎没有什么印象，尽管我已经跟他共事三年多了。现在要我回忆，我只 能看着他的照片说他长得不错，身材健壮，脸颊红红的有很多雀斑，棕色的头发，是那种典型的北美白人男孩。他性格内向，很少跟我们说话，合作过几次，也是做 笔录什么的。他从没偷吃过我买的甜甜圈，他是绝不偷食的，因此我也没喝过一滴他帮忙倒的咖啡。  
　　迈克尔像个隐形人，跟在组长后面。他有那种本事，明明身高六英尺，还是能像野猫一样轻手轻脚，让你根本注意不到他也在这儿。走过我身旁的时候，他突然扭头对我笑了一下，招呼我说：“嗨，蒙托亚。”他从来不喊我们的名字，都是直接称呼姓氏。  
　　这太突然，我被骇得站起来了。我僵硬地说：“嗯，迈克尔。”然后我看见萨维耶组长进了局长办公室，过了几分钟，他们招呼还在家的人一起去审讯室那边。 古德街警署的同行“抓到一个嫌疑犯，身上带着可疑的注射枪，跟另外三个一起在巷子里走动，盯梢了一对化妆成情侣的警员。”他的同伙当场逃走了，从迹象看可 能钻进了下水道，真是太极端了。  
　　这个人似乎被催眠了，就像托马斯·莱德，他近乎是完全疯癫的，反复念叨着蝙蝠侠和永生。他们盘问不出什么情况，只知道他的名字叫欧文·高弗瑞。如果再没有进展就必须将他释放，因此向重案组求助。他所带的注射药剂检测结果还没出来。  
　　哈维从走廊溜回来，浑身都是烟味儿。我说我正想给你打电话，老大让下楼集合，他们好像抓到“吸血鬼”了。我们比其他组员晚一点到达审讯室，正好分局的 几个人押着那家伙进来。达格玛还问了我一句时间，说是想赶回去看连续剧。我看了表，“八点半，”我说，“你别指望了，但愿你设置了录播。”她惨叫着说当然 没有，这明明是周末，看来只能在网上下载来看了。  
　　他们押解那个嫌犯走近，一个看起来还算斯文的年轻人，右手的虎口上纹着奇特的骨骼图案，环绕他的手背，那很像一条蜥蜴的骨头，正在啃噬他的拇指，反正我没看清楚。接着发生的事也让我没机会看清楚了。  
　　“今天天黑以后，他安静多了。”分局那两个哥们儿说，“我怀疑他的精神分裂是间歇性的。”他们中的一个低下头开始填移交表格，另一个在跟戈登老大交代 细节。我老是想看清楚那家伙手上的纹身，又不好意思走得太近。当时我想头顶这个破灯采光真是差，我在这种地方怎么还没疯了呢？那声短信铃就在这个刹那响起 来的。局长凶巴巴地扭头问谁带了手机进来，还没关铃声？现在就丢外面去！我们都在自己的身边找，就迈克尔一个人拿出手机来看了一眼。  
　　下一秒，他猛然冲向前方，跳上了桌子——没有人想得到他会这么做，太疯狂了，这是没办法预料的！他伸出一直插在口袋里的手，拿着他的手枪，他居然把配枪也带进来了，我们都按照规定放在了外面的储物箱里。  
　　他用一种神经质的，只有阿克汉姆那些疯子在亢奋时才会有的尖利的声音高叫着：  
　　“黑暗骑士团降临了！【The Dark Knights is Coming！】”  
　　大概是在这个瞬间他就开枪了，他的枪法很准，第一枪击中了欧文·高弗瑞的前胸，刚才法医说这一枪直接打穿了心脏。接着他移动枪口，显然打算刺杀局长， 不过局长迅速拔出了枪——他自己就没遵守规定，他这一枪打得太急，仅仅是擦伤了迈克尔的手臂，他的配枪掉下来，在桌子边沿上磕了一下，弹在人堆里。我们都 没来得及做出任何反应，大家也只是想着马上要扑上去制服他，赤手空拳制服这个赤手空拳的肌肉壮汉，但我们只来得及动念，就停电了。  
　　整个警署大楼一片漆黑。我听见达格玛发出尖叫，她不是唯一惊叫起来的同事，不过她是离我最近的。在黑暗降临的最初几秒，我感觉自己全盲了，什么都看不 到。在场的每个人都听到了迈克尔踩翻桌子的声音然而没人能阻止他冲出去，他真的冲出去了，我是被他推搡开的挡路牌之一。我倒向后方，撞在哈维身上。我的搭 档完全状况外，他嘟哝了一句“这他妈到底怎么了”，可他接住了我。  
　　大楼里一片混乱，有人被锁在电梯里了，后来据说是清洁工，他们敲打电梯门的声音惊动了十六层和十七层之间的所有人。没人能把他们弄出来，直到供电恢 复。有个年轻的联络员蹲在电梯口跟他们说话，用充满激情的语调念诵一些摇滚歌词——她只记得这些。这极大地安抚了被困者乃至整个楼层所有人的情绪，昨天晚 上并没有人死在电梯里，真是万幸。  
　　停电开始的最初几分钟，我们手足无措。视觉适应完全的黑暗只需要十秒钟，心理上适应它并开始行动却要更久一点。我们的局长第一个回过神来，“肯定有什 么坏东西又搞了鬼。”他喃喃念叨着，要求在周围的每一个人通报姓名，弄清楚身边的都有谁。有人问迈克尔现在跑掉了该怎么办？局长说先不要管他：“我的脚尖 能碰到他的枪，除非他短时间再搞一把。我们看不见他也看不见。”  
　　他摸索到外面，找到他进审讯室前脱掉的外套，从口袋里掏出一个小电筒摁亮了，那个能照明五米左右，非常亮。他居然浑身都是这种精致的小装备，跟蝙蝠侠 一样，也搞不好本来就是蝙蝠侠送给他的。他把电筒丢给我们组长，先检查了倒下的嫌犯——他已经断气了。接着他摸到窗边，推开窗子。夜风呼呼地吹进来，我们 都打了个冷战。  
　　“啊，操。”局长说，“这下全停了。”  
　　整个城市都停电了。不，不算是全城，西南部分码头区有自己的备用线路，几个著名的工业厂区如苏尔工业园有不间断供电。电力公司自己依然有电，那些富豪 的家里都有备用电源。比较出人意料的是，韦恩大厦和布鲁斯·韦恩在城外的庄园本来都有备用电，但又都切换失败了。直到昨天十点左右，它们才自己恢复了电 力，这期间韦恩庄园遭到了保全公司员工的抢劫，损失不小。树大招风，对此我们毫不意外。截至刚才，组长告诉我布鲁斯·韦恩还没回家，他参加苏尔家的酒会之 后就下落不明。与他一起失踪的还有前一晚跟他调过情的一位哲学系客座教授，苏尔先生的一位朋友。“没有电，他们大概恢复了原始的娱乐。”哈维在旁边插嘴说 他们多半正缩在这城市的哪个角落，等荒唐的春梦做完，自然会双双出头露面。苏尔大厦根本不在停电范围内，因此也没什么好担心的。  
　　停电后，我们理清了现状，留下分局同事保护尸体和现场，剩下的人开始打着电筒往外走。从安全楼梯上楼，先领取配枪手机，每个人检查子弹。我们端着枪， 排成一列，从安全梯上楼，从六楼往上，检查每一个楼层。停电初期那死一样的安静很快就结束了，我们路过每一层都能听到滚水开锅般的嘈杂，大家陷入了从未有 过的恐慌和混乱，每个人混乱的理由各不相同，但表现形式都差不多：尖叫，移动，哭泣——走廊里聚满了人，然后又纷纷聚集到楼梯里，有个别楼层有人摔伤，还 好今晚是周末，留下加班的人毕竟有限。  
　　局长一路都在打电话，联络各方，安慰陷入混乱的人们，实在安慰不来的就鸣枪示警。时间太晚，滞留在大楼里的物业公司的雇员不比警员要少，他们的情绪更 难安抚，最后我们抵达二十一层时，已浪费掉五粒子弹。大楼及无线通信的线路都没有阻断，它们有不间断供电设备，尚可支持24小时左右，市长在电话里吼叫了 十分钟左右，我们都听到了，他的愤怒毫无条理，他对于现下的情况毫无处置经验。我们都听见他大喊：“会有人纵火吗？纽约停电时就有人纵火！”局长说 S.W.A.T.已经上街了，东区肯定要乱，但至少可以封锁那一片，阻止事态扩散。  
　　停电二十分钟后，东区有人放了第一把火。这个人我们已经抓到了，一个出租车司机，他之前的经历是一张白纸，他说他自己也不知道为什么要纵火，可能只是 为了发泄惊恐的情绪。他抢劫了两家超市，只抢了一些威士忌和1400美元现金，他说他知道自己抢不过那些有枪的人，不如先下手捞一点。他的车被他丢弃了， 距离警察抓到他的地方，还有两个街区的距离。  
　　市长挂断电话之后，戈登局长终于暴怒起来。“这里没有秩序了，他到底懂不懂？！而且这里是高谭！”他只吼了这么两句，做出一副要把手机摔在地上的样子。但他没这么做，现在手机就是救命稻草他不可能这么做。他打了几个电话联系S.W.A.T.【注172】总 部，要他们把能招呼到的所有人都派上街，带最好的装备，“我看不到红绿灯。”他说，“防暴车是过不去的，你们必须步行推进，迅速在东区集结。我已经看到火 光了。”这期间，他的一个私人老友的女儿被困在了高架铁路上，“那里泪流成河了！”他反复插缝打电话过来骚扰，但即便是彪悍的老吉姆此刻也没办法把高架铁 路车厢里的市民弄下来。他只能说那要靠专业人士来提供疏散，请他的朋友相信上帝耐心等待。  
　　有个电话切过来，转到我的手上，苏尔工业园区那边分局接到一个保安报警，说亲眼看见一个长着狼人爪子的人面怪物打破了苏尔科技大厦十四楼的窗户，进入 到大厦里来了。“那个会不会就是最近传说的吸血鬼呀？我记得你前两天专门来调查过这个……”隔着电波，我听见分局某位先生淡定地咀嚼着汉堡包里的配菜，发 出驴子进食时那种缓慢有节奏的咔嚓声。“外面都停电了！全城！全城都停电了！就放过吸血鬼吧！”在断电以后，我发出了第一声尖叫，出乎我自己的意料，那是 带着一点脆弱的哭腔的。托米在我身后的楼梯下，他绕过他身前的达格玛与哈维，把手放在我的肩膀上。  
　　“芮妮。”我听见他低声叫我的名字。他用温柔的声音呼唤我，要我的灵魂恢复镇定，“芮妮。”他呼唤道。  
　　我点点头，想过来苏尔工业园那边没有停电，也不能埋怨我的同行全无紧张感。我咳嗽了一声，用缓和得多的语调对他说：“那么请帮目击证人做好笔录，明 天，或者后天，我给你们电话就传真过来。”我打过电话了，上面催着调查高谭宝贝布鲁斯的去向，说不可放过一点蛛丝马迹……但他们到现在也没传真过来。  
　　“会有多严重？”在爬楼的时候有新人问我。我说，他可以去查查1957年的纽约大停电，现在拿手机还是可以上网的。他会知道什么叫做直接惊动总统，乃至全国进入紧急状态。  
　　我们局长说，纽约市的停电应急方案给我们做下了比较好的范例，等S.W.A.T.到位后我们大部分人也要上街去维持秩序，所有休假的警员都获得了紧急 征调，现在都在赶赴岗位途中。“但我们目前还有一个危机，守门人说没有人进出警署，迈克尔还在这幢楼里。”他点了一支烟，在工作区就吸起来了，还拿着烟盒 问我们要不要。大家迟疑了一下，哈维和托米一人拿了一根，我没敢伸手。  
　　哈维用打火机点了那根香烟，炫耀般的在我面前大口抽。我别过脸去，又听见他很不识相地问道：“是黑暗骑士团干的，对吗老总？”  
　　“只能说不无联系。现在黑暗才是最大的问题，各种骑士团满地都是，鬼知道是哪一发。”戈登局长说，“把楼上的灯弄亮。今晚这种局面，我们肯定得请他出 来帮忙了。”他指的是“那个灯”……蝙蝠信号灯。能召唤蝙蝠侠的那个。我们默认的秘密和耻辱。我要声明，我本人并不觉得这是耻辱。我是在看到蝙蝠灯亮起来 后，才决定要留在高谭做警察的。我愿意相信蝙蝠侠，也相信局长的判断——到目前为止，他一直都在帮我们，就是手法确实有点儿糙。别人我可不敢打包票，至少 托米他们是不喜欢这个灯的。  
　　所以局长他说完这句话，我们几个全都沉默了，而且各怀心思。  
　　而这个楼层并不会因为我们的沉默而安静下来的，整个办公区里所有的电话都在响，一秒都没有停过。我们的联络员斯塔茜忙不过来了，组长找了几个新人上 楼，帮忙跑来跑去地接电话。局长把落地窗的帘子拉开，我们都能看到东边一撮冒起的浓烟。在成片的浓黑里你即便有火光也不很耀眼，没有灯，没有任何灯，多少 年来我们经常这么抱怨，可今天才真正应验——大半个高谭真的在黑暗腹中了，我们完全无能为力。警署大楼就像个孤岛，里面还潜伏着迈克尔这个充满攻击性的、 可能已被敌人洗脑的疯子。那时我不停地想，我们上楼了，他也会跟着摸上来吗？他的犯罪计划究竟是什么？他会把剩下的活人都杀掉吗？他能吗？我不知道。  
　　“老总，亮灯要电。”哈维又插嘴道。  
　　“顶楼库房里有个小型的独立发电机，烧柴油的，我以前放在那里。十楼库房里肯定有柴油，让保安送上来，至少能撑五六个钟头。如果他在，肯定看到了。除非他是真的不想管。”詹姆斯·戈登用一种先知者独有的低沉语调吩咐着我们。  
　　但我们联系不到十楼的保安，办公室没有人。哈维帮忙抬机器去了，托米提出跟我一起下楼运柴油。我们还是从安全梯走，这时已停电五十多分钟了，楼梯间还 是有很多人聚着，大都在十五层到十七层之间，他们打了很多手电，有人在打着拍子带领其他人唱歌，气氛跟礼拜日在教堂差不多，每个人都带着谦和的表情，火气 都在刚停电的半个小时内消磨殆尽了。我们路过时客气地请坐在楼梯上的同事让道，多少也听了一会儿。歌词里塞满了阳光、鲜花、自由、生命之类美好的单词。等 我们离得远了，托米才问我知不知道这歌是唱什么的？我摇头说不知道，他就大笑起来。  
　　“这明明是一首反对联邦政府扩大国际反恐战争的禁歌嘛！”他说。  
　　我们到达库房那层楼也找不到保安。细想来我们并不认识十楼的保安与库房保管员，可能他们也在十五层唱歌，我也认不出来。没有钥匙，打不开库房的门。托 米轻轻把我推到一边。“芮妮，我要向你坦白一件事。”他拿出配枪开了保险，“那就是我爱达格玛。这件事过去后倘若我们都没事，你能帮我问问她到底有没有男 朋友吗？我觉得她没有，但她的脸书显示的一直是恋爱中的状态。”  
　　我说不用问了，一个每周末只能跟连续剧约会的女人，你说她到底有没有男朋友？  
　　托米高兴起来，用欢乐的声音对我说了声谢谢，接着他一枪就把我们还存放了一些证物的库房门锁给崩了。“合法打劫高谭市警署，我是第一个。幸好他们没有连备用锁一起锁上的习惯，待会儿我们锁好那个就行。”他得意地耸耸肩，抬脚把门踹开，然后——然后我们齐声惊叫起来。  
　　两具保安的尸体叠在一起倒在地上，从尸体的情况看，死了已有四个钟头左右。这段时间没有人请领证物，所以此地无人光顾，也没人知道居然已有凶杀案发 生。最里面一层的五个架子全都空了，零碎的盒子散落一地，我记得我们最近在蝙蝠侠的帮助下收缴来的十三箱武器原本有三箱存放在这里待查，现在箱盖打开了， 每一箱都少了一半。估计大约有三十支枪，以及足够的弹药。我们有内鬼，这没错。我觉得脊梁一阵发冷。  
　　托米到库房里去找柴油，我蹲下来检查尸体。都是一枪毙命，这很明显。忽然我感觉手电的光线被什么东西干扰了，还没来得及抬起头来，就被人扑倒在僵硬的 尸体旁。一双手掐住了我的脖子，腿顶在我的小腹上，用了十成的力气。我完全无法呼吸，学过的格斗方法也派不上用场，只能拼命滚动和乱踹。我当时脑子里居然 还有那么一个清醒的念头，那就是：“我不能滚到尸体上去，破坏尸体我会被停职，我得要往那一边滚。”那时我差一点就被掐死了……这真是够可笑的。  
　　枪声响起来，托米开了两枪，把我从这天夜里的死人名单上划掉了。但他打中了迈克尔，分别打中了他的大腿和肺。我们给他做了急救，又喊了好些人来帮忙。 保安们抬他去车库，开了车出去才发现交通寸步难移，几乎每一个路况复杂的十字街口都有撞车留下的痕迹。两个小时后他们终于把他送到医院，那时他已经死了。 在我看来，他并非死于托米的枪下，而是死于停电。可惜托米受了很大的打击，从开枪打了迈克尔到现在，我都能没再看见他对我笑一笑了。  
　　我们给组长和局长打电话，告诉他们情况又变糟糕了一点。在我用疲倦的语调告诉局长迈克尔已经不再是威胁，那丢掉的一箱半枪支才是问题时，他沉默了两秒 钟。就算是他也不愿相信我们被渗透了这么多。那些枪有一部分在东区找到了，大部分到现在也没有找回来。蝙蝠侠把它们交给我们，以为我们能够阻止什么……我 不想说是他错付了信任，或者他和我们都没有洞悉所有人心的能力。我们丢了枪，丢了好几条人命，我的衬衣上全都是血，这些都不是我想要遇到的事。后来出警前 组长找了她的衬衣给我穿，对我说“先把你身上的证物脱下来。”这话让我不寒而栗，但我知道她是一片好意。  
　　停电至少一小时二十分钟后，我们终于把柴油送上了顶楼。那里太黑了，完全被隔绝了，远方传来枪声和爆炸声，S.W.A.T.显然已经开火了。城市东区 方向的火光又增加了好几丛，我粗略数了数冒烟的位置，发现已经没办法数清了。那片地区因为无可抗力的必然的混乱甚至亮如白昼。我抓住栏杆往下看，在堵塞的 交通干道上，大部分的车辆已选择了熄火节能，满怀焦躁地在原地等待。太黑了，而能有的光亮又不能带来希望……狂风吹着我染满血迹的衣服，我觉得自己的整个 身体都让人难以忍受。  
　　“现在打开它还有用吗？”有人问局长。  
　　“让他们知道他还在。让所有人都知道他随时会出现。”局长说，亲自推上通电的闸门，那灯就亮起来了。  
　　在满地的烟雾火光和浓得化不开的黑暗中，它苍白的光柱直射天际，在厚厚的云层，勾画出一只纯黑的蝙蝠的轮廓。全城各个角落都能看见它，这是当然的。  
　　我发现有那么短暂的一个间隙——五分钟，十分钟，也许更久——所有的人声、枪声、车辆的鸣笛声、疯狂的爆破声，统统都停滞了、休憩了、凝结了。全城静默等待他的现身降临。这可能是我的错觉，或者这座城的错觉。关于恐惧、秩序、和惩罚的错觉。关于一个传奇的错觉。  
　　我回望我的上司、我的搭档、我忧伤的同事和惊恐的朋友，乐观者和悲观者，相信理智的人和感情用事的人，曾经崇拜或怨恨蝙蝠侠的每个人……他们都不约而同的仰着头，望着天际的蝙蝠信号，保守着共有的静默。那时没有人知道他会不会来，后面还会发生什么。  
　　那之后很久我才又意识到，整座高谭的东南部，从停电到现在，那是重新亮起来的第一盏灯。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注172】：S.W.A.T，Special Weapons and Tactics的简称，意思是“特殊武器与战术”，即警方特种行动部队。


	44. Chapter 44

Lucius Fox 's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　日志归档时间：20XX年5月17日00:00am  
　　录音保存时间：20XX年5月16日11:04pm  
　　录音开始时间：20XX年5月16日09:14pm  
　　日志编号：θ5γ778.11  
　　记录者：桃乐丝（福克斯宅AI系统）  
　　优先等级：三级加密  
　　标准去噪：已完成  
　　  
　　下为录音：  
　　桃乐丝，把本次录音标注为今天的编号11，并切换到三级加密模式，切换至全手动校正整理模式，谢谢。  
　　直至现在我才能有机会描述我所经历的高谭大停电，我录制这份加密音频唯一的目的是将我的记忆完整保留给我的儿女，及后来的，终有日会取代我位置的年轻 人，作为经验，或者教训。这是一个将老之人关于某项人类集体事件的白描，别问我它到底有没有用，也许我最后会将它清理掉，也许它最后会出现在未来人类史的 研究课本上——哦老天啊，后一个想象太吓人了，我宁可在适当时候把这些不合时宜的东西都清理干净。  
　　但现在我需要记述这个没有秩序的夜晚。退回数日，你让我在公开场合发表言论说，“现代文明的基础之一就是电力，没有电，就谈不上现代文明”，估计我会 被当成塞伯坦星人吧？被血肉之躯的自我标榜着理性的人类驱逐，被赶上宇宙方舟发送隔离，剥夺所有面包，只供给劣等能量块。就像中世纪的麻风病人，就像十九 世纪末的吸血鬼……一种惯用的安全隔离法。“韦恩集团CEO不堪压力终患精神分裂”的头版瞧着就很吸引眼球。我承认，直接把电力和文明挂钩是极端的看法， 可是现代的人类文明，那种值得标榜也看似坚定的道德感是如此脆弱，只要抽掉构成我们所熟知的生活中的任意一环，任意一种供给，它就崩溃了，如沙滩上纸牌堆 砌的小屋。这是一种何等垂垂危矣的状态。  
　　不能没有水，不能没有电，不能没有电脑——高谭停电的刹那，北美最大的魔兽世界私人服务器机组停止了运作，数万网民同时掉线。最大的“皮革色情论坛”【注173】也 挂了，FBI为一桩虐童案查了它四年，一直找不到服务器的具体位置，倒是将加利福利亚各种类似的小网站扫荡了两三遍——这个瞬间，上帝说：“没有电”，不 须彻查，大家都明白了，各种烟雾的背后，高段的维护手段和重重加密之下，那群肆无忌惮施虐狂魔根本不在南部出没，他们身在高谭。  
　　到了这个黑色星期五的高潮，深夜降临时，北美地区脸书刷不开了，推特彻底挂了，在城里手机时断时通，信号很差。高谭内城停电，网络举世狂欢，全世界的 依然有电可用的混蛋都趴在新闻网站上看热闹。我从家里乘车前往韦恩大厦的途中，因为交通问题不得不取道东区，亲眼看到十多岁的男孩和女孩纷纷盛装夜游，撇 开父母奔出家门，在被焚烧的便利店废墟前拍照留念，往公开交友网站上狂传视频。有大一些的男孩在给年幼的同伴剃头，模仿新兴的纳粹团体，就在社区教堂前拉 人入伙。一群困顿的S.W.A.T.拄着防弹盾牌，百无聊赖地看着，任由他们竖起中指，口中叫嚣着发音不准的德文。有新闻媒体拍摄下全过程，却在离开现场 时，被沉寂了半天的高压水龙头浇了个透湿。  
　　我乘的车从伯爵街路过，那是我很少涉足的最乱的地方之一。这里最早着火，带头放火抢劫的人已经被收拾掉了，如今整条街一片漆黑，没有堵塞的车辆也没有 亢奋的行人，街面两侧传来浓重的热雾和燃烧残留物的焦糊味道，街中央淌着浓稠的黑水，黑色的片状尘埃不断旋转着飘落，落在车窗上。住户们大门紧锁。一些商 铺还在冒烟，那烟也渐近消亡。我们孤独地驶过，车灯在这些浓稠的积水中划分光影。车载广播一直播放着停电后的种种临时状态，所有的采访背景都有类似的尖叫 和哭声，宛如末世将至。我的司机说：“我想我再也不怕第三次世界大战了”。  
　　在介绍我的司机之前，我要先陈述一下我在这样的景况下亲身出门的必要性，我是怀着拯救这座城市的自觉踏上这征途的，我深知我将面对的非只是硝烟与篝 火。高谭停电的同时，我亲手制造的主机，我可怜的孩子桃乐丝也陷入了死亡状态——她断电停机了一个半小时之久。这是非正常的，对我来说比末日还要不可理 解，她当然配备了配用电源——且那并非是普通的不间断直流供电设备，而是斯达克工业设计的独立的能源发生器。类似的发生器我也做过一个，固然是实验模型， 也足够桃乐丝在人类消亡以前，保持着足够的清醒。这孩子从未接入过高谭公共电网，话说回来，我又岂会将她的喂养工作假手他人。她的能源发生装置深埋在韦恩 大厦下方二十米处，在高谭市供水调度中心的更下方，普通的磁力探测设备亦无法探知。八点三十三分，桃乐丝突然断电，而且并没有切换到斯达克牌的备用版。她 没能成功执行这项程序，有人利用她的一个漏洞修改了程序，把她的模式设成了保护性断电。  
　　桃乐丝主机断电，整个韦恩大厦，集团内网系统全部关闭，包括程控交换系统，我们甚至无法通过内部电话保持联系。受她的影响，韦恩庄园那边也随之陷入了黑暗，保全系统同样无法切换至备用电源，庄园失去的不仅是照明，还有引以为傲的自我防卫能力。  
　　事发太突然，我们都没有准备预案。这很不可思议是吗？我们都是靠运行预案为生的灵长类。我的思维足足停顿了六十秒以上，才检查了手机信号，想到要打电 话联系我的老板。第一轮拨号，他音讯全无。我记得他这时应该还在苏尔大厦的酒会上，我当时还不清楚外面的情况，不知道停电范围如何。但我很清楚，能使桃乐 丝断电，这就已经构成了所谓“高谭的紧急状态”。塔玛拉在隔壁屋尖叫。“我正在下载！”她冲过走廊，脚步砰砰作响。“天哪！天哪！”我的女儿痛苦地尖叫 着，“链接是一次性的！居然停电！居然停电！是你吗老爹？你又把家里搞停电了？！”  
　　幸好，在她向我兴师问罪之前，她同学的一通电话替我免去了解释之苦，那也是最先使我意识到本次停电的范围绝非只有我家小房子而已。公司那边电话不断， 从未经历过的境况使得大楼里一片混乱。有个值班经理告诉我，有个审计师直接抱起他案头的材料奔出去了，那些材料是公司机密相关的，他不清楚此人究竟只是害 怕还是乘乱打劫。事实证明他确实是乘乱打劫，昨天，他在洛杉矶出现，试图把一些集团商业机密卖给斯达克工业，被FBI设计诱捕。同在这一夜损失的，除却可 见的公共设施、同事之间的私人物品，也有应用技术部门的二十张设计图，窃取者亦是设计者，一个对待遇很为不满的年轻员工。他在摄像头全部失灵后，有条不紊 地拿走了“属于他自己”的东西。此人到现在依然下落不明。  
　　韦恩庄园也断电了，打电话来的是克拉克·肯特先生。他的声音镇定，带着安抚人心的磁性。那一整夜，他是唯一一个对我说：“我很担心你，福克斯先生，阿 尔弗雷德也很担心你那边。他说我们两边用的是统一体系的供能，现在庄园已经彻底断电了。”我对我的雇主说过，超级英雄存在的意义并非止于超人类的身体机 能，一切有生个体，他身怀的光芒都微弱如遥远的明星。每个人注意到的星星都未必是同一颗，但星光总是类似的。我一直都这样认为。你看，在这样的夜里，全城 皆暗，抬头能够看见什么东西亮着，那就必将成为某种意义上的信仰和传奇。当时我拿着电话，有千言万语想要跟肯特先生说，我想要告诉他又始终缄默的话实在有 很多，比如我对超人的看法以及我相信的其他一些东西。但最后我只是例行公事地告诉他，我将亲自去恢复桃乐丝的系统，系统恢复后，我需要一个人找到B先生巢 穴下方出生点里的备用手闸，将它推起来，手动恢复庄园的供电，并打开系统，重新连接主机。  
　　“我不确定我多久能抵达。交通已经紊乱，城铁停了，车也开不动了。你们必须守着电话等我。”我说。  
　　直到二十分钟后我的老板才首次联络上我，彼时我已收拾好行装，准备赶去公司，手动恢复桃乐丝的电力。B先生的电话就在这个当口打了进来，他的声音表 明，他已是B先生状态，且总把“布鲁斯·韦恩”用第三人称指代，并且古怪地称呼我为“福克斯先生”。这让我听得很吃力，简直火冒三丈，可也没法儿说什么。 每个人都有怪癖，瞧嘛，我太太和女儿当时还在恳求我不要在此时出门拯救机器，我一样是义无反顾。机器对她们来说仅仅是机器而已，是人类社会的额外应用物而 不是文明本身。我没有办法向她们解释桃乐丝承载的东西远超过一台主机，更不能说，我必须去唤醒她这样才能唤醒这座城市。我不能说现在只有我能办到这个，我 将亲手拯救这城市。她们会说，我又不是蝙蝠侠，这本来就该是蝙蝠侠的事。  
　　“这是我的错。”B先生说，“桃乐丝内部的后门是我设置的，我刻意设置它，期望能诱使莱克斯·卢瑟通过它来偷窥韦恩集团内部机密，从而留下痕迹作为取证，以便随时控告他。我没想到会被黑暗骑士团的人利用，他们应该已经渗透了集团内部，我需要你的帮助。”  
　　我就知道……他总有一天要玩过火的。  
　　“您大概没有听取过一位前辈的告诫，”我压着火气对他说，“用阴谋论的做法来揣测别人，自己是一定要吃苦头的。”  
　　他沉默了几秒，对我说：“无论如何，先尽量补救。二十分钟内会有人去门口接你，他将保证护送你安全抵达韦恩大厦。顺便一问，福克斯先生，那位施以告诫的前辈究竟是？”  
　　我说那自然是我本人，不然还能是谁？我放下电话，抓着我的提包，惴惴不安地看着手表。B先生说二十分钟。会有人开车来接？市区完全没有通路了，除非取 道移民区，但在那边一定会遭到拦路抢劫……啊，难道他要亲自来接我过去？开着他的蝙蝠车？……横冲直撞？我们会上新闻的，明天全联邦都会知道我跟他有点关 系，我要怎么去跟董事会解释？  
　　这二十分钟内，肯特先生第二次打了电话来，声音依然镇定，可我能听到背景的枪声。“福克斯先生，阿尔弗雷德已经下去了。”他说，“我必须留在上面，干 扰他们……他们就是保镖，现在他们直接冲进来了，胡乱开枪。还好庄园里没有其他人。请你告诉我，庄园还有哪些安保措施是可以不用电力驱动的？我想尝试操作 一下。”  
　　我劝他尽量去出生点躲一躲，他的身体状态很不稳定，尤其是听力，既没有恢复能力，也没法完全控制——就像坏掉的老收音机，轻轻一拨就会在不同的频段间 胡乱切换。这会严重地干扰他的思维和反应力，他能听到此刻城里那些破坏者与守卫者的痛苦呐喊，却不一定能听清身后一个刺客笨拙的脚步。但是，他的态度斩钉 截铁：“布鲁斯刚才给我电话，他得去阻止城里的混乱，希望我能暂替他守住庄园。他把他的秘密都交给我了，他把阿尔弗雷德也拜托给我，我不能让他失望。”  
　　我告诉他一些可以手动发射的弓弩与机械陷阱的位置，有些不过是庄园改造工程早期，B先生设置来训练自己的应变能力的临时品。我期望它们还在原处，后 来，我们是把那里的安防整个交给电气化管理了。最后，我怀着不确定的设想，想到了他要面对的除却来自人类血肉之躯的攻击，可能还有B先生那样的非人类。  
　　“你知道‘驱魔圣物箱’吗？问阿尔弗雷德，他知道的。开2号舱门，里面有最新的子弹，必要时可以用。不用射要害，子弹中的银会让它们立刻失去行动能力。”  
　　他迟疑了一下，还是对我说谢谢，这建议可行。“我知道布鲁斯不可能那么快回来，我只是遗憾我可能只能守住这一小片地方，福克斯先生，我甚至都不知道我们的敌人有多少。”  
　　我同样也不知道。二十分钟终于到了，有汽车在我的家门前鸣笛。我在透镜里看了一眼，我只一眼就认出了那辆车——一辆和我老板家相似的劳斯莱斯，我熟悉 那车的牌号。它属于一位在消费品位上酷好模仿布鲁斯·韦恩的超级粉丝，并且也是与B先生纠缠了多年的一个犯罪头子。奥斯瓦尔德·科波特先生，或称“企鹅 人”，警方和B先生都这么叫他。  
　　“我觉得真是错乱了！我在我的家门口没看到你弄来接我的交通工具，倒是看见了企鹅人的车！”我接通了B先生的即时通讯线路，对他大吼道，“我跟着你跑掉没关系，要是塔玛拉她们……”  
　　“上那辆车。”某个首字母为B的顶级恶棍语调平淡地命令着我。  
　　“抱歉，我听不懂！你是说让我上企鹅人的车？”我大叫起来又赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，我可不希望我的老婆孩子在隔壁房间里听见这些。  
　　“他会护送你安全抵达，相信我。”  
　　我只好提着包出门，劳斯莱斯的后车门自己弹开了，用我熟悉的模式。我听到科波特先生高八度的变异声调从驾驶座飘出来，“今晚的事不许对任何人说，老狐狸！你也不用担心我知道你家住址，我本来就知道你家住址。”  
　　我钻进后座拉上门，他回头确认了一下。我发现他的脸颊上有伤。“你的脸怎么了？”我指了指他脸上划伤和肿起的位置，他“哼”了一声扭回头，就踩下了油门。  
　　我们直接从东区走，专门捡那些都市传说中最乱的地方，那些抢劫、强奸、谋杀案的高发地带。一路上，不断有人高举着棍棒火把，还有枪支，冲出来，却没有 拦截我们。令人倍觉讽刺的是，后来我听说黑色星期五的夜里，大停电发生以后，警车在这一带都寸步难行，我搭乘一个高谭著名的走私交易头头的座驾，却可以畅 行无阻。而且，后来，在走走停停不断挑选道路的旅程中，我们甚至开始气氛融洽地交谈了。  
　　“我欠你一个人情。”我对他说，谨慎地掺入我编造的故事，“若没有你，我肯定没法儿在蝙蝠侠要求的时限里抵达他要我去的地方，要是我不能按时听话，真不知道……”  
　　“……没啥好客气的。”他干涩地回答，“谁让我们都有把柄在他手上。比起没鼻子那老混球，我们已经算走运的。他刚才告诉我，蝙蝠侠打断他的手，然后要他的人把整条酒吧街都清理出来，把小孩赶回家，还得在S.W.A.T.进来之前就把火都灭了。”  
　　我跟着他一起叹气，向他倾诉一个家有老小的上了年纪的奸商是如何的度日如年。“我只是个高级打工仔，韦恩先生让我干啥我就得干啥。”我语气凄凉地说道。  
　　“这么说布鲁斯·韦恩也有把柄在蝙蝠侠手上？”科波特先生明显兴奋了起来，连操纵转弯的动作都欢快了许多。  
　　“怎么会没有呢！”我叹息道，“告诉你一个小秘密，科波特先生，蝙蝠侠盯上韦恩先生很久了，现在只要他说‘跳’，韦恩先生只会问‘多高？’要不我这把老骨头，怎么会在这样恐怖的夜晚，被不辨是非的雇主与无法无天的恶徒任意驱使，抛妻别女赶去公司加班呢？”  
　　在我们的唏嘘声中，劳斯莱斯乘风破浪，突破重围，踏碎末世的硝烟，直奔韦恩大厦。断电约一个半小时后，我抵达了大厦门口，看到的却是许多无法回家的员工正坐在一楼门厅外的台阶上，人手一枚点燃的蜡烛，正在其乐融融地合唱圣歌。  
　　我愣了愣，一位教士打扮的中年人就走了过来，也发给我一根蜡烛，并即时提供打火机帮我点燃。“上帝正在考验我们。听从你的内心吧先生，谁也夺不走上帝赐予我们每个人的至真至善的平静。”他在胸前画了一个十字，自我介绍是四方大教堂的神父。  
　　“我从城东来。”出于内心深处永远无法安抚的科学信徒的躁动，我忍不住刁难他说，“那里不平静的人太多了，神父。您知道怎样劝导那些人吗？给他们蜡烛，他们不会用来照明前路，而是会用它点燃他人的房屋，劫掠钱财，犯下更多罪行。您知道上帝会怎么考验这些人吗？”  
　　神父笑而不语，只是伸手指了指天空。我猛抬头，看见混沌的云层上，一柱苍白光勾出了蝙蝠的轮廓。“上帝自有安排。”他说。  
　　可惜那一刻我想到的，却是为牛顿撰写墓志铭的诗人亚历山大·蒲珀的那句话：“自然和自然的法则藏匿于黑暗之中。”【注174】  
　　当时的大厦里还是有人在制造混乱的，没有枪声，不过我从安全通道直奔主机房的路上总能听到楼上传来的玻璃粉碎声。第二天我们粗粗清点了一下，整幢楼里 有两百多面玻璃被打破，此外丢失了三十多台电脑，多为配发的个人笔记本，损失的各种办公配件不计其数。损失中的大部分都是在恢复供电之前造就的，无法追究 责任人。承办案件的警官用麻木而怜悯的表情看了一眼资料，感慨道：“这么少！”  
　　企鹅人把我送到目的地就回他的地盘去了，临别我们交换了私人号码，表示将来有缘合作不可错过。停电仿如无法预料的天灾，把人们都变得怪异起来。我做梦 都想不到会跟企鹅人这种恶棍在天启之夜聊天交往。他说本该陪我去地下室，他说：“我有枪，可以保护你。”最后他给了我一把没有登记的手枪，装满了子弹，还 反复考查了我的使用能力才离去。蝙蝠侠催促他回东区帮忙，他说他可不敢不去。  
　　“他绝对是我们中间最坏的一个！”他沮丧地向我挥手，把车掉转头开走了。  
　　我没有时间犹豫，惟有直奔主题。我从楼梯进入实验机房，长期使用直流电源的密码锁仍在工作，我没费事就打开了它。停电以后，我是进入这个实验机房的第 一个人。我要做的事情很简单，联系好庄园，一起推闸，然后校准系统，补上漏洞。但我打了一通电话，庄园那边没有人接。又过了五分钟，阿尔弗雷德回了我一个 电话，并帮我推上了庄园那头的电闸。之后，我们改用系统即时通讯联络，这时他方才用失却了淡定的颤抖的声音对我说：“庄园失守了，我在蝙蝠洞里。”  
　　他的声音很虚弱。二十年来我只在“那个晚上”听过的他这样鲜明地表达他的情绪和脆弱……没错，就是我们的故主，托马斯·韦恩先生和他的太太玛莎遭逢意外的那个晚上。  
　　我安慰他说我知道，我估计仅靠肯特一个人和那些简单的陷阱装置，必然是没办法阻止二三十名受过正规训练的荷枪实弹的专业保镖的。“让肯特先生听电 话。”我怀着忐忑，也怀着一丝最后的希望，故作镇定地对他说，“好消息是我刚才把桃乐丝恢复起来了，通过她我们很快就可以知道供电线路系统到底发生了什 么。你能帮我联络上B先生吗？”  
　　“不行，卢修斯。克拉克失踪了！无线通讯阻塞严重，我也没办法联系上布鲁斯少爷！”我的老朋友紧张而痛苦地告诉我，“十五分钟前袭击庄园的保镖已经撤 离了，他们没发现入口，我估计就是他们绑架了克拉克……我在地上找到了一些弹壳，没有我们制造的。克拉克连同他没有知会我就从2号柜里拿走的步枪一起失踪 了，里面有至少十发k75.42型号的特殊子弹！”  
　　我说：“对普通人来说这子弹跟普通的子弹只是金属配比不同，杀伤力并不强。”  
　　“卢修斯……只有布鲁斯一个人是……那种血型！”我的老朋友在通讯那头大声嚷道，“你明白吗？整座城里只有他一个是吸血鬼！”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注173】：Leather，在北美同性恋社区中是从事SM活动者的代号，这里指的就是SM色情论坛。  
　　【注174】：18世纪英国诗人Alexander Pope写道：Nature and Nature's laws lay hid in night; God said,"let Newton be!" and all was light. Soon,everything returned back to the dark as Ail be there...意为“自然和自然的法则在黑暗中隐藏；上帝说，‘让牛顿去吧！’于是一切都被照亮。不久一切又回到黑暗，一如既往。”这句话刻在牛顿的墓 碑上。


	45. Chapter 45

From The Journals of Ra's al Ghul Cont.  
　　　　  
　　以下文字皆为来源不明的节选：  
　　我坐在那里，看着他。有很久，半个钟头或更久，我不说话。  
　　我觉得他很像他身旁那些蝴蝶的标本：双臂伸直，被层层胶带束缚粘黏在紫藤花架上。  
　　那不是真的紫藤，而是钢骨的塑胶模型。许多蝴蝶标本，真品和仿制品掺杂在一起，用胶水和防腐剂固定在虚假的庭院环境中，以欺骗天真的人类孩子。很多人 类幼体，最早就是这样接触生命——从尸体了解其他的物种。成年人则把尸骨重新整饬，伪造有生的样子，关在密闭空间里，调整温度使没有生命的躯体可以摆放良 久。这种场所一般被叫做自然博物馆。  
　　他一开始也挣扎过，但现在不了。我们使用的胶带是很特殊的，越挣扎只会让他被缚得更紧。他放弃了，只是安静地，被吊在那里，始终昂着头喘息，不肯与我对视，也不肯与我对话。他垂下的双脚将将可以触及地面，展开的身体宛如达·芬奇的维特鲁威人【注175】，黄金比例，可以说是我见过将力感和美感结合得最完美的男性躯体……如果他的身上没有套着那些愚蠢的北美摇滚风格装束的话，那件印着“革命之路”和林肯公园【注176】标志T恤，还有几乎露出半个臀部的欠缺遮羞功能的牛仔裤。  
　　我想我那些黑暗的信徒弄他到这儿来的时候并不怎么客气，他的上衣破碎，只是将将蔽体，胸膛裸露的部分有两道明显的裂伤——已经不再流血了。他的脸上也有伤痕，嘴角肿着，我猜那里挨过一拳。  
　　“韦恩的男孩”——早在几个星期前，他们就这么向我形容过他，留居韦恩庄园的神秘人。我不能不说，作为娈童他的年纪和体魄显然都不合标准。布鲁斯的身体比他更纤细、更显修长，也更柔韧和优雅。从东方人的男色审美看，他的那些肌肉太累赘了。  
　　但我不能排除一种可能，那就是布鲁斯确实喜欢他。暂时的志同道合罢了。我从来没有见过一个人面对必遭的虐杀还能镇定如斯的，在这个我尚不知名的年轻人 身上我看不到正常态的恐惧和绝望。一些坚定的，可能是伟大的灵魂碎片在他的眼睛里发光。那未必是他自己领悟到的成分，或许只是被灌输的，但他是确凿无疑地 坚信着，坚信正义必定战胜邪恶，坚信顽疾都能获得治愈，坚信人性本善神爱世人，坚信很快蝙蝠侠会来救他而他必会得救。我打赌五年前他搞不好也当过超人的超 级粉丝，那是“更标准”的类型。而我觉得这些就是布鲁斯中意他的地方。  
　　我一手教导的那位弟子，我也手把手地教会了他在权力意志的实践中寻获最丰厚的陶醉。高谭是他的一段残酷的梦，他妄想在这里建立秩序，用极度的热情和极 度的冷酷，在这座城市中投射一柱道德的虚影。之前的几个钟头内，我办到了……打击他，使他的城池漫布天火，让秩序粉碎在今夜的罗网之中。可我打不破那道停 驻的虚影。城市模糊了，而它依然是完整的，带着神秘主义的色彩，高高在上，象征着他的力量，昭显他的存在。  
　　他赢了。他的化身获得了回合性的胜利。毫无疑问，他那无可救药的英雄主义被浇灌膨胀到了极点……但那不要紧，在今夜剩下的钟点里我会看到他们的怀疑和 破碎，他们会看到伟大和卑微也只有一线之隔，人性和变态是共生的畸胎。他们会看到本着正义的理由，子女也能谋杀父母，朋友可以背叛朋友。他们会看到英雄化 作尘土只是个时间问题。  
　　在我抵达预定的集结地点两个钟头以前，我独自从街上走过。我让我的从人先行驱车前往集结地，他们弄了一辆S.W.A.T.的防暴车，使得行进更有效 率。但我说我希望一个人徒步游览一下高谭赫赫有名的东区。那里火光冲天，气氛热烈，仿佛所有人都在热恋。这种场面是我的最爱，我通过它来过滤我自己。要清 洗你自己，再也没有比观看一场既定的狂欢更速成的法子了。  
　　是的我经过了高谭停电后最混乱的高潮，在街道上目睹杀人放火。我疑惑我在梦中，第一千次的疑惑，他们的手法没有丝毫的进步，百年前或百年后，都是一样 的卑怯。无产者总是最先出来狂欢的，他们把责任都推给其他人，包括阶级凌驾于他们的本地人，以及与全无保障的外来人。自卑者在杀人之前，必定要伴以疯狂的 大叫，掺杂粗口的辱骂，他们借此壮胆，贬低自己将要伤害的对象能使他们感觉自身强大，罪责隐去。一些反社会型人格的人会选择独立行动，发泄自己的恐惧与不 满。很快，大量往昔谦和恭顺的人会组织起来，白人和白人，黑人和黑人，犹太人和犹太人，青少年自成一派，啜饮野蛮这份无解的兽性毒药，放逐文明的同时释放 人类身体里那些淤积得快要发臭的过剩精力。无力追求放纵的老人们却只能蜷缩在家里，瑟瑟发抖，被打碎窗户的声音活活骇死。他们总是这样的，在我看来，没有 再次记录和分析的必要。我几乎就要把高谭列入“那种标准样本”了：一场野火烧过，它自会成为废墟。我要做的，就是明年路过时，再插上一朵鲜花作祭。  
　　在我的旅程中，他们用特殊频段联络我，告诉我韦恩庄园已经搜遍，没有找到布鲁斯的老管家，也没有找到任何属于蝙蝠侠的装备和讯息。曾宣誓效忠于我的背 叛者们唯利是图，我估计他们的大部分时间都花在洗劫那座著名的老房子上了，我让黑暗骑士团的人在交接俘虏之后马上干掉负责交接的人。反正今夜也不必费神处 理尸体。他们只抓到那个可能是布鲁斯现任男孩的男人。当我听说了这个实在无法令人振奋的消息，只是暗暗惋惜，我们竟然不能即时把这则足令娱乐记者们趋之若 鹜的花边新闻知会给反将了我的联盟一军的莱克斯·卢瑟。介于他居然甘于背叛我来取悦韦恩，我不能不对他看到我们的猎获物时可能会有的表情怀有好奇之心。  
　　 “他身上持有一件蝙蝠侠的装备，看起来就是杆步枪，经过改装，上面有它的标记。”我的拥护者说，“但他不肯招出它的基地在哪儿，师父，您放心，我们再给他来点儿硬的，他熬不过下面二十分钟。”  
　　我厉声制止了他们。毁损他，在布鲁斯看不到的地方让他失却他本来的模样，是不明智的。这太野蛮了，而且未必有效。有些人本身并不强大，但总有一种堂皇 自满无法挫败。我接触过那种人，无论怎样的羡妒、诽谤、蹂躏都无法摧毁他们、贬抑他们。我并不确定布鲁斯是否偏好那样的一种人，事实上，我认为他自己就是 那样一种人。这让我不能不对他会圈养在家中的类型感觉好奇。再者，比起在布鲁斯看不见的地方，我更情愿在他的面前毁损他的东西。  
　　尤其是在他获得了如此巨大的成就之后。他的标志照耀全城，尽管那是在断电一个半小时后的事情了。我将他扔下摩天大楼，就是要送他一次刻骨铭心的课程。 我知道吸血鬼的异能会保有他的性命，我期待他的表演，期待他让我哑口无言。而我面对的未来如何呢？我在苏尔大厦顶端已设想过很多，直到我步行至古德街区附 近时我还在设想——蝙蝠灯亮了，依然有人放火、抢劫、荷枪实弹地争斗。高谭的人群，经过艺术性的离裂和压制，已自觉虔诚地匍匐在他脚下的尘埃里，可是狂喜 的想象从来没有湮灭，那僵硬而无形的秩序之墙一旦粉碎，就似若魔耶的帐幕被豁然撕开。那些烟火和枪林弹雨间的憧影是我送赠给布鲁斯的一出歌舞剧，我要他了 解，蝙蝠侠的震慑力毕竟是一人之力，无论在他的蓄谋下如何谣言四起，无论我身边那些奔跑的孩童如何高叫着蝙蝠侠是天启、是魔法师、是吸血鬼、是狼人、是黑 暗中最黑暗的影子，甚至无论他们是如何坚信他有时根本没有影子——他终究是一个人。  
　　一个，人，若想让自己成为传奇……绝无可能。我今夜的悠游就是为了看他困守愁城。  
　　蝙蝠灯下，一群孩子在我眼前打劫玩具模型店，这就是他保护的高谭人。我站在那里，看着他们把五颜六色的战利品抓进口袋，然后又奔出来，就坐在台阶上开始瓜分。我站在那里都看见了。这些完全不出我所料。  
　　我唯一漏算的可能只是一个蝙蝠镖。一个年幼的女孩，戴着明显是母亲手织的钩花小帽，用充满敌意的目光瞪视我。她可能注意我有一会儿了，她的目光有不合 年龄的暴躁，最终这种暴躁导致了不合年龄的举动，她站起来，拿一只塑料飞镖砸我，用本该在圣堂唱歌的那种百灵鸟般的嗓音怒吼着：“外来人，滚出高谭去！”  
　　那只飞镖没有引发我任何一根末梢神经的抽痛。它坠落了，在我的脚面上弹了一下，滚在街边。我惊讶地发现那是一枚粉红色的塑料蝙蝠镖。不可思议，是吗？ 我在高谭，在绝望的疯狂之夜，目睹一群未成年的孩子在蝙蝠灯的照耀下打劫模型店，他们用偷盗哄抢来的玩具蝙蝠镖砸我——不是一个，十秒钟内，他们全部行动 起来了，许多枚飞镖、硬币、玩具小兵的脑袋一起向我砸过来，有几枚确然让我裸露的手背发疼了。那些小东西，他们用成人也未必有的敏锐和地盘意识向我发起了 进攻，我无法揣测他们为何能一眼判定我并非本地人，大约我那漠然旁观的态度就是最初惹恼他们的东西。  
　　他们那从年幼时便深深扎根的扭曲自尊与堕天使般的面貌，带着一种童稚而不自知的残忍，用忘我的令人惊骇的形式爆发出来，这与我曾尝试一窥的布鲁斯的内心如此相近。现在我赞同这样的说法，他属于这里。  
　　尽管这座城里也有人把他的努力当做无聊醉梦当成一场游戏，有明显陷于LSD反应青年在街边拉拉扯扯，用变了调的嗓音高喊着法师术士组队加防，“蝙蝠侠 要敢来，”他们对每一个经过的人大声叫嚣，“我们一起刷了他，爆什么捡什么！基督个屁，拯救个屁，今天就是欠操的世界末日。”低俗。朝生暮死的可怜人。命 运的早产儿。人生对他们来说是如斯可怖，他们只好生活在线缆和芯片堆砌起来的幻梦里。  
　　我真不明白布鲁斯到底为什么连这种人也要保护。这明明就是一些不如归于无物的人。我是花费了巨大的力气，才使我能压抑住挥刀的冲动，保持我旁观者的超然，不去替他清理这帮垃圾。  
　　我又岂能因为“不意外”而暴露我的主义呢？我是这天晚上此地唯一的看客——不是食客——美仕唐纳滋此类过油、过甜的快餐食品显然是人类纵欲和享乐的典 型衍生物，一晚上我路过了十二家，每一家门口都聚着大量的食客……在灾荒之夜貌似友善地提供免费食品和饮料是资本累积者用来扩大品牌影响力的绝妙点子，的 确。人是受原始欲望操纵的动物，凡有提供免费食物和汤水的店铺都几乎无人抢砸焚烧，甚至，整条街都比较太平，至多是插队者手持的威慑工具各有不同。也许我 把他们想得太复杂了，高谭人只要有两个甜甜圈就能收买，约等于一份薯条，一张碟片，一只蝙蝠镖。  
　　停电两个钟头左右，局势有些变化，是可以预见的变化。地方帮派重新洗牌，开始接管街面。我曾与他们的头目接触过，他们态度暧昧，没有明确表示会投靠我 这一边。按照一般的情况看，这是坐收渔利的好机会却被他们自己白白错过了。我路过两个街区的交界处，居然看到诺瓦克帮派的喽啰忙着用高压水龙头灭火。高谭 本地的帮派壁垒太过森严，缺乏狂乱的勇气，仅仅只看到自己眼前的一点蝇头小利。我尝试就地跟他们接触，并调派我的人过来接管这些懦夫的地盘，但此时交通彻 底瘫痪了，没有车辆继续燃灯耗费油料，我盼望已久的最终的黑暗时刻终于降临，却跟我的设想大相径庭。我的人散布城市各方，正以不同的方式和速率制造混乱， 并且往东北方向聚集——可我们彼此之间的即时通讯是中断了，我的指挥权暂时搁浅，他们只好各自为阵。韦恩大厦刚刚恢复供电不久，我推测可能是布鲁斯搞的 鬼。  
　　为了避免更多不可预料的情况，我认为我需要尽快赶去集结地，即内德镇边缘的纪念公园。这里的人都把它叫做“纪念公园”，而它的全称是托马斯与玛莎·韦恩纪念公园。有一个广场，一块不怎么醒目的雕塑墓碑，以及由韦恩集团捐赠的自然博物馆和儿童乐园。  
没错，这是专为二十多年前在这城市的罪恶小巷中惨遭谋杀的韦恩夫妇建立的公园，从未仔细修葺过，也不算怎么萧条。我的人搞定了保安，已把亿万富翁的男孩控 制在博物馆内。按照预定计划，他们就在那里与我碰头。这个夜晚，排除了方圆几公里之内的可干扰因素，我们会在那里等着高谭唯一的，也是我唯一认可的黑暗骑 士大驾光临。   
　　停电不到四个小时，高谭的交通网就恢复了。比我想象得更快。当时，我站在在伯勒姆区和内德镇相交的边界，十来个精疲力竭的巡警正用扩音器大声喊话，警 告两个区域的人不要侵犯对方的边界。大战即发的氛围，我已嗅到了火药独有的味道，这让我夹着手杖站立住了。很显然内德镇的居民早在一个多钟头前就自发地站 出来保卫家园了，但伯勒姆区的年轻种族主义者很想用暴力向更广阔的区域扩张，以烈火和鲜血声明他们的存在。  
　　数百年来皆如是，我知道那不会有什么变化的。面貌忠厚的老人，责任深重的丈夫和父亲，惊惶紧绷的单亲母亲，自以为能力过人的组织者，拿着武器，拿着花 锄、球棒、晾衣棍、扳手、猎枪，哦，还有高尔夫球杆。他们守在边界上。那也是一道无形的秩序之墙，位于两幢相隔不到二十米的十一层的楼房之间。现在它行将 粉碎了。  
　　没有人注意到我，我只是看看。喊话是不起作用，有人第一个举起了枪。是哪一边的人先举枪的并不重要，有趣的是，两秒钟内又多了十个蓄势待发的行凶者， 边界在缩短，他们就要开始这场毫无悬念的火拼了。我就要转身离去，以免被人类的血迹沾污我仍须拿来待客的礼服。突然有个孩子的声音大声尖叫道：“妈妈！快 看！那不是一只鸟！那是蝙蝠侠！”  
　　我暗暗想，究竟是哪个傻瓜把孩子带来这种场合徒作牺牲？我知道我在思考时是不会被干扰的，不会被周围的情绪带动。我是那样的人，就算两百个人一齐抬起 头来仰望什么观摩什么，我也不会耽于从众。起初我确然没有抬头，但我看到所有举枪的人都迅速把手枪换成了手机，尽管周遭一片漆黑他们可能什么都没看清，还 是有近百个闪光灯同时亮起，我知道这样一来他们互为干扰，恐怕什么都拍不到。  
　　我在那灯光的闪烁中，听见了他。  
　　我抬起头，他就在那里。在云端之下，建筑之间，记号就是他的影子，他滑翔而过。在我听见是他又抬头确认的瞬间，他就消失在建筑的阴影里了。  
　　“他在看着我们！”不止一个人，在收起手机的时候也收起了武器。就在这之后，不到五分钟，交通提示灯倏然亮起来，告警迭起，仿佛号角一样。他的反攻开 始，边界又扩大了，帐幕重新阖起，专制的威能建立的高墙坚固而无形地矗立。这个瞬间我已明白他在他的乡土上终究能夺回先机，一夜太短了我摧毁不了人们赋予 他的超自然的力量，他们出于惯性，或者执迷，以为他的每一个姿态都显露着高强的魔力。  
　　但这还不是结束，至少此刻我的紫藤花架上还挂着他的献祭。我已经在这里坐等了他两个钟头了，据可靠的消息，公共供电即将全部恢复，他的使命渐近尾声。他会来吗？  
　　“他一定会来救你。”我告诉他的男孩。  
　　我已通过各种方式传出口信。他必须，一个人，徒手前来，在我面前放下武器，任我处置。我，亨利·杜卡，真正的忍者大师，以我的永生起誓，我绝不会伤害人质。  
　　而此刻，我屏退左右，独对今夜可能是唯一有价值的战利品——我写了两个钟头的笔记……我不是真的需要记录这些我只是在打发我的时间。时间太漫长了，就得想出各种方法来消磨，不仅要有醉后狂欢，也需要宁静梦幻。布鲁斯还不能体会这一点，他永远都不能体会了。  
　　“他不会来。”俘虏眼望着天花板，那里蒙黑一片，并没有什么可瞩目的。他只是不敢看我。我的作为，或言语，其中有些东西已撼动了他，他也并非是无懈可击的。  
　　“你的论据？”我饶有兴味地打量他，寻找裂缝，好插入刀子，“他一定会来，即使他和你不如表面上的亲密，出于他实践英雄主义的强烈冲动——他高谭性的悲剧式的戏剧诉求，他也一定会来。当然，我不指望你能听懂我在说什么。”  
　　“……我是不懂。”他望进黑暗的深处，那里是一团迷雾。他那种愚昧昂然的不合作姿态，使我觉得自己没必要浪费口舌。时间会拖垮爱情，等待会拖垮坚信，死亡会拖垮他的年轻。就让他再完美一会儿也好。  
　　我埋下头，重新投入我消磨光阴的书写活动中去。这时我听见他在不远处又发出了那类似钢铁蝴蝶扑动翅膀才会有的最绝望的挣扎声音。他已尝试了两个钟头了，居然还不死心。  
　　我听见他挣扎着，并且嘶哑地喃喃道，“他是不会来的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注175】：文艺复兴巨匠达·芬奇的名画，根据古罗马杰出的建筑家维特鲁威（Vitruvii）的名字命名，该建筑家在他的著作《建筑十书》中曾盛赞人体比例和黄金分割。  
　　【注176】：Road To Revolution:Live At Milton Keynes，美国摇滚乐队林肯公园（Linkin Park）2008年的一张专辑。这里指的是CK穿了一件印着这个专辑标志的T恤。


	46. Chapter 46

Clark Kent's Memo Cont.  
　　  
　　相较以往笔迹略显凌乱的手写，没有标注日期：  
　　到现在为止，很多人都以亲历者的身份，出来描述和评说在高谭那个突然停电的晚上到底发生了什么。但我不能这么说，尽管我曾听到整个城市的呼救，看过所有的电子记录，更为直观地面对过制造这一突发事件的阴谋团体。我还是不敢说我知道真相，知道结局是什么。  
　　数以千计的人说他遇见或预见了核心，而我认为这是不准确的。这个事件本身，及其已造成和尚未诱发的影响，几似一枚石子，从开凿琢磨，到抛入湖水，到泛 起波澜，到波平浪尽——这全部的过程——依然是不完全的。需要计算进去的，除了石子的大小、形状、重量，抛投的角度、力度，湖面上原有的风向、风力，还有 湖水本身的深浅、构成，以及那表面平静的水下我们看得到和看不到的一切……等等、等等。这不是从统计角度可以尽释的问题，我无力说我明晰一切，也不会奢望 它很快能够结束。  
　　布鲁斯曾经一定也是这么想的。对于人心他有过很多敏锐又精准的判断，但他也并不是全然正确。高谭停电的黑色之夜在网路上引发了更多关于蝙蝠侠的热议， 其中持赞成和追捧意见的观点比恶意中伤的言论更令人忧虑。人们往往能及时分辨出恶意，却无法瞻顾好事背后的阴影。黑暗骑士团意图利用煽动不满和地盘意识来 控制人们的思维方式与行为准则，他们尝试通过极端行为和极端环境来激发出群体的无理性无意识，这一妄想最终在蝙蝠侠用来抵抗他们的进攻、挫败他们的计划这 一过程中，被微妙地实现了。此时的高谭街头，谁不在谈论蝙蝠侠呢？谁不对他敬畏有加把他拔高成神或渲染成魔呢？好吧，事到如今，布鲁斯本人也无法回答我的 这个问题了。   
　　他，一个人——或非人——的神秘存在，力挽狂澜于即倒。在那个夜里，他就是传奇。我爱他，因而我无法为此欢喜。对应着个人崇拜与无边吹捧的必然是尖锐 的质疑与猎奇的诽谤，崇拜已经愈演愈烈，总会有另一对露易丝与克拉克写上一篇为什么我们不再需要蝙蝠侠。这一切必将施加于布鲁斯，会有无数声音义正词严， 把他祭放在巴别塔上。塔之将倾，他将流尽每一滴血，受尽每一种责难，最后他遗留下的惟有一个名字，雷电般铸刻于空中。   
　　如果可以，我很想跟克拉克·肯特坐下来谈谈。我将要问他，为什么那天夜里，从来没有服过兵役也没有学过射击的他，要专程去蝙蝠洞里取那一杆步枪在手？ 他明知道那是没有用的，他不会开枪，恐怕开了枪也射不中任何人。枪支能为他解决的问题，他可以使用其他的自卫武器来解决，那说不定会更有效一点。可我实际 上是明白的，克拉克拿枪是因为害怕，我质疑他拿枪的行为是因为现在的我根本不需要顾念那些，甚至会觉得那些顾念是多么可笑多么人类。现在我回忆起当时—— 当时那种让克拉克坐立不安的恐惧已被稀释得近乎透明，我竟然完全无法揣摩了。我想着克拉克，一个人类，无能为力的人类，他在那天夜里几个小时间承受的那些 痛苦。整个城市的尖叫声在他的耳边回荡，他的眼前却只有一片黑暗。所有他不敢正视的问题都来了，一下子蜂拥而至将他围堵淹没。他不了解韦恩庄园的设备，不 懂操作，不会瞄准射击，也不知何处可藏。他口口声声应承着要保护他所爱的人和物，可他凭什么去保护？用他那几十公分的飞行移动优势？用他那运动员级别的加 速能力？用他那温度和灵敏程度均不稳定的眼睛视线？它们有时候完全不起作用，等他终于痛下决心狠狠瞪着一个歹徒的手，打算破戒伤人，却鬼使神差地切换错 误，他只是猛一眼看到了那人的骨头。  
　　太阳太热了，我害怕我的翅膀只是蜡做的。我更害怕我会是那太热的太阳。布鲁斯永远不会知道——即便他当时知道了大概也不能理解……他不可能理解克拉克 面对被“其他吸血鬼”吸血的威胁，到底怀着何种程度的恐惧。他恐惧接触其他的非人类，恐惧自己丧失对异常能力的掌控力，恐惧失去已拥有的表面平静，我不觉 得那有什么可笑。最终肯特先生用枪托打翻了一个被黑暗骑士团收买了的保镖，却被其他十个用枪口指着，抢劫瞬间升级变成了绑架，他还要亲耳听到他们说：抓错 了人，我们要这个废物有什么用。  
　　他亲耳听到的何止这些。他们为什么要用胶布贴住他的嘴呢，为什么要殴打他却不让他发出声音呢？他趴在地上，还是能清楚地听到数十米外准备结果绑匪的黑 暗骑士团成员们子弹上膛的声音与策划袭击的窃窃私语。若他能开口，他会出声示警，会挽救那些还忙着争夺赃物的年轻人的性命。他拼命挣扎就是为了告诉他们这 些，换来的只有让他眼冒金星的几拳。这种造就了必然的微妙巧合，我一次又一次地看它上演。我曾以为我真的不会再看了。  
　　我明白他们为何选择韦恩纪念公园作为对决之地，有些自作聪明的人酷好把事情做绝。自称杜卡教授的那一位亚洲人……不，他也不是一般意义上的人类。他的 细胞同样经过我尚未深入研究过的内部改造，这可能是他视人如草芥的原因之一，但那至多是诸多因果的其中之一。一城的人都在煎熬，他却妄图把这场浩大的恩 怨，磨成一把仅仅能够刺伤“韦恩”的剑。他想要的是什么呢？以高谭城池盛装的满满一杯绝望？他期待着痛苦的高谭人联合起来，审判他的弟子，把绝望呈交给 他，并逼迫他当众饮下吗？【注177】  
　　他是恨不得把布鲁斯变成他自己的一个部分的，为此不惜剥夺他继续做一个普通人类的机会。在切断供电线路以前，他绝想不到自己亦会成为蝙蝠侠故事的一个部分。时至此刻我还是无法理解他为何要亲手撕下那片胶布跟克拉克对话，我现在觉得他那时不让我说话会更好一些。  
　　他告诉我布鲁斯会来救我，告诉我这件事本身，就是在针对他自己的伤处痛下狠手。我本来想干脆对他说，倘若现在被吊在这里的人是你，在你面前夹着根手杖 耀武扬威的人是那些意大利黑帮头头，布鲁斯多半会蹲在屋顶上欣赏你们火拼的场面，顶多及时出手救人一命。可当我抬起头，酝酿着更恶劣的词句时，我的视线穿 透了黑暗，穿透了天花板，穿透了砖瓦，我看到布鲁斯正蹲在我的头顶上方，就在那个自然博物馆的屋顶上面。  
　　不管那时装在这副躯壳内的是否仅仅是被绑架的克拉克，还是也同时包括了我努力禁锢的、不愿意承认的其他部分，总之撞破了这一点的那一秒，那个无法超凡 的囚徒确确实实是当场就被吓了一大跳。我还记得克拉克是那时是怎么想的，他颠来倒去的只剩下两个念头了……一个是：快封死热视线，我会一直烧穿屋顶烫伤布 鲁斯的脚心……他会跳起来他们会发现他正在那里往天窗上装炸弹。  
　　真傻。  
　　另一个是：这里他们的人太多了，他行动困难，我要帮他拖延。  
　　这更傻。  
　　那谈何容易。挣扎没有效果，杜卡又忙着写奇怪的笔记。他用一个颇精致的皮革封面的日记本，看起来很厚而且非常旧了。我在古董店里看见过一模一样的笔记 本，一百年前的船长用它书写航海日志。杜卡的本子里可能记满了他的罪恶，或者忏悔，但谁能指望每个恶人都有一本悔罪录呢。他们当然可以把无力反抗的克拉克 缚在紫藤架上，用肌肉最疼痛最难熬的姿势，摆成一个人类的活标本。而杜卡就坐在那里，跟这个痛苦的标本共处一室，泰然自若地写了几个钟头的笔记。  
　　他的坐姿很端正，书写的动作流畅优雅，满面那种执掌一切的人才会显露的平静。虽然这里只有一张管理员平时使用的简易办公桌，上面放了一个光线微弱的的 应急灯。可他的表情是游离的，微笑的嘴角带着惯常的轻蔑，眉宇间又隐约含着忧郁。他的姿态让人更加难以捉摸，我猜要比那些暴躁肤浅的恶人可怕得多。这种人 沉浸在他的国里，仿佛正坐在黄金宝座上签署命令的薛西斯【注178】，举手翻覆，便能判人生死。大敌当前，他却兀自悠然落笔，胸有成竹。在他眼中，显然，犹有生命的克拉克与全无生命的蝴蝶标本并没有多大的区别。他是随时可以用他那藏着刀锋的手杖，或是其他的什么东西，将这个价值有限的人质钉穿在塑胶和钢铁之上的。  
　　他随时可以刺穿我的心脏，却没有动手。我从他看我的眼神理会到，他不屑杀死我。我不够那个档次——让他亲自动手。他甚至并没有把我看成一个重要的钓 饵，来诱捕布鲁斯。他认为他了解布鲁斯，他跟我，我们确实都认为布鲁斯会为了任何一个尚有一息的人以身犯险，至于这人是不是克拉克，没有区别。  
　　我唯一的优势是我知道布鲁斯来过了，而他的老师并不清楚。他来过又离开了，我不清楚他去了哪里，反正不在我的视线内。只是几分钟后，我再往上看，他已 经离开屋顶了。我不清楚他是否知晓我能看见他，正在为他保守这秘密。他的行动悄无声息，就这样溶解在一个变乱频发的夜里。  
　　我没有预见未来的能力，也不能溯回过去，否则我要飞去那时克拉克的耳边轻声告诉他一切，浇熄彼时他内心的火焰，免得在未来的三个钟头里，他要忍受怀 疑，看着它们从炽烈蓬勃，自己慢慢地冷却下去，变成只剩余温的残灰。我要告诉他一切，免得让杜卡有一瞬得逞，在他的眼内植入苦痛，动摇他的心神。我是多想 告诉时空那头的那一个克拉克啊，那天夜里在那片有限的黑暗中，最值得怜悯的人绝不是他。我要告诉他他相信的事情是对的，而于他将要面对的绞缠着幻灭的生命 本身，这种对错本身是无意义的。我要告诉他他应当相信布鲁斯。我知道，永远不会有人知道他曾怀疑过。但我也知道，克拉克·肯特真的怀疑过，在那天夜里，在 公共交通系统电力完全恢复后的三个小时内，他最终，到最后，是确实怀疑着他的布鲁斯已经做出了选择。他怀疑过自己是明确要被牺牲的那一个。  
　　但我不能，不能告诉他，在这个恢弘的故事里，谁都不是唯一的主角。我们是环环相扣的齿轮，有时生命跟生命之间，隔着星河相见，自始至终，只能相拥一 瞬。我没有立场去轻视克拉克那时的心境，无论是他的迷惘和怀疑，还是他澎湃着要成为不可能被铭记的牺牲的热情。我不能轻视他作为人类的痛苦，和面临死亡威 胁的恐惧。情人们总会发现有一种长夜，是你反复默念着挚爱的名字也无法熬过去的。三个钟头过去了，除了那惊鸿一瞥蝙蝠侠就再也没有出现。没有一种故事是这 么写的，所以克拉克绝望了。绝望的痛苦在一点一滴蚕食他的坚信。尽管我已经知道那是没必要的。  
　　他本已告诫自己可以为这夜的高谭和他深爱的某人牺牲生命，但他还是被怀疑折磨着，热情冷却，心怀怨怼。只有我知道他的内心存在过这样的不完美。  
　　那时已经五点钟了。不需要电力，展馆高高的透气窗和屋顶的彩色玻璃天窗都已开始透过淡蓝色的天光。这是黎明时分。克拉克被吊了一夜的手臂已经完全麻木了，蝙蝠侠还是没有来。  
　　“他是不会来的”——这句狡猾的谎话居然成了预言。  
　　杜卡合上了他的本子。  
　　他生气了。这从他合上日记本的声音大小就能判断出来。他绕上细绳，把本子收藏在黑色大衣的内袋里，夹起手杖，开始踱向人质。“时间到了，孩子。”他说。  
　　克拉克那依然人类的身体麻木不堪，失血四肢没有知觉，也许已经残废。但这不妨碍他抖得好像一张卡在门缝里的包装纸。堪萨斯刮风的时候，你经常能看到那种被卡住的彩色小纸片。它们的命数已定，是肯定要完蛋的。它们只是一片茫然，不知要如何才能遁过地狱的门槛。  
　　他那绝望的坚定崩溃了，那一刻脸上只剩下绝望。杜卡用手杖的手柄顶起他的脸，打量了一阵，总算在他的绝望里找到了一丝平衡。“他选了他的城。你被抛弃了，我的孩子。”他得意地向那绝望的人宣布，“为了更伟大的利益，他牺牲权衡，率先剥削自己的所有。他一贯如此。”  
　　有一种声音在我的内心爆响开来，在太阳出来以前，这种比阳光更辉煌的愤怒就征服了我，我猛地昂起我的头，甩开他的手杖，在完全不受理智操纵的状态下脱口嚷道：“你永远不会懂的！你从来没弄明白过他！他跟你不是一样的人，跟我也不是一样的人！”  
　　他倒退了一步，上下打量着我，接着，微微轻笑了。这个笑容拂过他的身体，让他的肩头震颤了一下。多轻蔑的姿势啊，他与布鲁斯冷笑的姿态如出一辙。“喔，伟大的青春之爱。”他喃喃着，开始围着我踱开步子。  
　　“要如何解决你呢？这是一个问题。”他用抑扬顿挫的语调，如吟诵般地宣布道，“不能不说，有时候，死是唯一的特赦。真正痛苦的其实是死前的疑惑，施加 于肉体的折磨，以及对应那折磨而衍生出的无边恐惧。我很欣赏你，孩子，一整夜，一整夜你都没有求饶，到如今还依然保持着坚信。我会欣赏的东西，布鲁斯多半 也是爱不释手。你知道，他是我教出来的。我们情趣相当，口味也差不多。我还记得——”  
　　他顿住了。我很想感激他在那时的停顿，因为我已差不多猜到他要说什么了。我知道他会炫耀什么，向我揭露什么。我不想听，我一点儿也不想听。  
　　“唔……”他在我身后停着，没有继续挪动脚步，只是停着，并且发出一声呻吟般的轻叹。突然地，我感觉到脖子下面的背部皮肤被压迫，一个极尖锐的点。他真的打算就这样钉穿我吗？但那尖锐之物久久不动。这让我抖得更厉害了。  
　　它在那里停了约有十秒钟，忽又收缩回去，然后我听见极轻巧的、割裂织物的声音。只有一声，不到一秒。又停了几秒钟，又是这样的几声。我的衣裤在这简单的无痛苦的过程中被彻底地割裂成了碎片——他打算让我赤身露体地受刑吗？  
　　我惊惶起来，奋力地扭动着，却致使那些布帛的碎片飘落更快。我感到那个变态的老家伙的双手捏住了我再无遮羞物的胯骨两侧。他是亚洲人！而且浑身都是那 种传统做派的民族极端分子调调！当时我真的太惊恐了，脑袋里一片混乱，而且已然联想到亚洲某些野蛮民族的复仇模式，杀死对方的儿子侮辱对方的妻子女儿，他 们以前就是这么干的，干了千百年！可现在是文明时代了！  
　　“疯子！变态！你这个恶心的精神病！”我惊叫起来，过度的挣扎把绑着我的胶带拧成了细绳，而且它们深深地勒进了我的手腕，几乎要把我的手切断。我用力 瞪那两条胶带，可是正如同这一整夜一直以来的情况那般，无论我如何努力那该死的热视线就是出不来。那种状况下我绝望得眼球都快被我自己瞪得裂开了。  
　　但他没强奸我。他只是抚摸了我有蝙蝠纹身的那个部位，先用指尖轻触，然后用手掌来回摩挲，动作轻柔，弄得我起了一身的寒栗。我喘着气，不止一次地尖叫 说：“够了！放开我！”正当我以为把这部分皮肤整块切割下来送给布鲁斯才是他的终极计划时，我忽然感觉到他的嘴唇贴上了我的“蝙蝠”。  
　　他的嘴唇冰冷干燥，跟他的人一样，没有热的温度——也没有冷的温度。他的嘴唇贴在我的纹身部位，舌尖亦伸出来触着我的皮肤，在“蝙蝠”的翅膀上，留恋地刮擦过去。我感觉到他舌头的湿冷，咽喉里咕咕作呕。  
　　“我的……宝贝。【My...precious.】”他低吟着，放开我，松开双手。这只有几秒时间，我差一点就要疑惑自己其实已掉在即将就死的幻觉里了。  
　　他踱回来，速度很快，似乎刚才的发现倒空了他的意兴，他已经再也没有什么故弄玄虚的力气了。他抓住我的下巴，凑近我仔细地看，像要记住我的五官，好回 去画在他那罪恶的日记本上一样。他瞪着我，我便也盯着他看。我发现他的枯白的鬓发乱了，神色也带了点正常老年人的颓唐和疲惫。  
　　“喔……青春之爱。”他又喃喃道，甩开我的脸，夹着他的那根老气横秋的变态手杖，大步向后退，在距离我将近十米之后，背向大厅的入口抬起了他的双手。  
　　“进来，我的黑暗骑士们！”他高声吩咐道，“时间到了！”  
　　我本来想出言斥责他们滥用了这个称号，但接下来大门霍然洞开我看见他大量的信徒涌入进来，三十个？四十个？……不，那至少有五十个人！他们有的已非常 憔悴，眼圈青黑，衣衫肮脏凌乱。从他们的衣着样貌，我能初步推断出他们中有些人本来应当拥有体面的身份，他们衣着考究，唯一与那些形似流浪汉的同伴们相同 的，是那一双双黯淡无神的眼睛。  
　　那里面有几个孩子，至多十六七岁，也有老人，看起来已及古稀。各种民族、各般样貌的人，他们默默无言地步入这个展厅，迈着节奏一致的步伐，从杜卡身后 出现，如牵线木偶般一步一步向前。我辨认出其中几个，他们是这个地区颇有名望的人，我写过不止一次关于他们的新闻。我一眼就认出了轻工大亨苏尔先生，穿着 宴会礼服，衣兜里还揣着鲜花。他本来是最有可能成为下任州长的！为什么他也来了？！  
　　天啊！【God！】我想。那几分钟我脑袋里就只剩下这一个单词了。天啊！  
　　他们不停地进入这个房间，从第一个开始，就不再结束。那会儿我不知道他们到底有多少人……后来警方统计说只有六十二个，我觉得那不可能，我觉得他们几乎有无数多个。  
　　“你们想得到永生吗，我忠实的骑士们？”杜卡低下头，把玩着他的手杖，用一种极具诱惑力的温柔的声线，循循善诱。  
　　“是的，师父！【Yes，master！】”他们齐声吼道，整个狭窄的大厅内地动山摇。  
　　“你们想战胜伪善的阳光，彻底拥抱真实的黑暗吗？”杜卡漫不经心地，继续发问。  
　　“是的，师父！”那些看上去可能被催眠了的人纷纷举起了双手。  
　　我觉得呼吸困难，我正面对着这么多的疯子，外面可能还有我数不清的疯子在等着。我连一片莫代尔【见18章注17】都没有，我现在正彻彻底底地暴露在他们面前。这让我惊恐得快要死去，脑中只剩下空白一片。  
　　“你们想永远享有已拥有的一切，获得力量的最终承诺吗？”  
　　“是的，师父！”他们的脸上流露出各式各样的表情，有的喜悦，有的开始流泪，有人几乎是面无表情。但有一点，他们看着我挂在那里的赤裸的身体统统是毫无反应，就像我不过是一块死肉而已。  
　　“还需要一个仪式，你们知道那是什么。现在，我宣布仪式开始。在太阳出来以前，让祭品的血流干。”他抬起手杖，轻轻地向我所在的方向点了一下，用安静有磁性的声音说道：“去吧。”  
　　他们不是吸血鬼。我从杜卡的话里陡然悟到了这一点。  
　　他们是普通的人类，可能已被催眠，也可能没有完全被催眠。我不确定，我看过一些分析邪教的资料，质疑过所谓的教义洗脑方式，每一篇都曾用多种猜测堆砌 推演过这样的场景。我只是想不到我会成为那种祭品，被人类——纯粹的人类——吸血分尸。最诡异的哥特荒诞剧里也不会出现这样的奇景，他们参与进来的理由必 定各不相同，他们只是极度统一地，残酷无情地，要杀死我。  
　　杜卡退出了这个房间。他根本不屑杀死克拉克，他不需在我的身上留下一个伤口。他的吻还留在我的战栗中，被他煽动蛊惑了的普通人就如潮水一样向我扑过来了。  
　　他们用牙齿撕碎我，用指甲切割我。超过十个人一齐扑上，舔吮我已不再流血的伤口，剥开它们，把手指插进去搅动。我惨叫起来，那是我唯一能做的。疼痛已 经不算什么了，失血也并不剧烈，但我怀疑我要马上疯掉才能活着熬到死去。有个混蛋不忙着吸我的血，只是乘乱摸捏着我的性器，我往下看，想要记住他的脸好幻 想一下热视线在他脑袋上开洞的镜头。可我的俯视中能够看到的是无数处在癫狂状态的人类的脸孔和大量蠕动着的头颅。没有一张脸是怀着歉疚怜悯的。这里没有一 个人是可劝诫的。  
　　没有一个是值得拯救的。  
　　有人在我的腿上开了个口子，至少四五张嘴急切地吮上来，无数指节揉捏着我的血脉期望甘泉能涌得更快。我再也听不到城市的声音了，这个黎明如此宁静。我看不穿墙外的风景，人类不该拥有的我已不再拥有，人类被允许拥有的我也正在失去。  
　　这全部过程只有一两分钟，没有更久了，已经足够久了。这一天的第一缕光斑从天窗投下来，被玻璃滤成可爱的橙黄色，在我的眉间染出一个微小的不规律的色块。  
　　我握紧了我的拳头，用力抬头。我想看见更多的阳光，看看那天窗的图案到底是什么样。  
　　那一定是很美的。  
　　这就是克拉克剩下的最后一个念头。阳光并没有把它从我这里带走。  
　　爆炸就在这一刹那，所有的窗子都炸裂开来，尖锐如刀的玻璃片散落一室，一部分的屋顶也跟着粉碎坍塌。  
　　阳光倾泻下来，浑然一色。周遭破裂的建筑是残破的漆黑剪影，仿若早已如此，已如此破碎了千百万年。  
　　绞成细绳的胶带在我最微不足道的挣动下碎成粉末，我感觉自己正在向那光飘去，轻易就脱离了那些牙齿和手臂，我摆脱他们——那些渴望变成鬼的人，就像摆脱一些本无名目的浮灰。  
　　我能看见高高的浓云，在我的上方，阳光镶嵌着它们，为我指出方向——那才是我应去的所在。  
　　噩梦赫然与我的旧梦重合了，这让我诧异难言。我低下头，惊讶地发现，自己已悬浮在与屋顶平齐的位置了，在我的脚下，所有爆破制造的灰尘、石屑、玻璃、 铁钎……以及所有即将被那些东西洗礼的位于我下方的凶手们——那些蜷曲的、伸展的、狰狞的、惊惧的……肉体与死体，我惊觉它们在我眼中都几乎是静止不动 的，就像紫藤模型上被针尖钉死的一只只蝴蝶。  
　　我能看清它们中每一粒，无论是凡人还是尘埃。我清楚地知道它们究竟原本属于哪里，又将要往哪里去。  
　　我让自己降落下去，降落下去。我已经够慢了，我信手拂开那些可能会划破某个人类的动脉或刺瞎它们眼睛的爆破碎片。  
　　在这个高度，我恰好与窗台平行。我看见布鲁斯半蹲在窗台外沿，一只手犹紧握着控制炸弹的遥控装置，而另一只手却已高高举起，抓着他的抓钩枪。发射已开 始，那飞速向前的钩子在这一刻我的眼里也是冻结在空气中了。它的主人覆着面具，苍白无血色的下巴紧绷着，嘴唇抿成一条细线。他像一具黑暗骑士的雕像般凝固 不动，一个人类大小的雕像。  
　　再也没有比这更人类的了。  
　　在我懂得该如何把我的时钟速率调回人类模式之前，我禁不住一步走过去，在他永不会知道的时间缝隙里，轻轻地吻了吻他的耳朵尖。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注177】：这里引用的典故是苏格拉底之死。古希腊哲学家苏格拉底因主张有神论和言论自由，而被诬陷引诱青年、亵渎神圣，被雅典民众投票判处服毒自杀，他拒绝逃往国外避难，最终服下毒药从容赴死。  
　　【注178】：Xerxes，这里指的是波斯第四代国王薛西斯一世，因傲慢暴虐、残酷无情、喜怒无常又拥有绝对权力而为世人所知，“帝国里所有人都匍匐在他脚下，除了他，没有人享有安全和尊严”（摘自希罗多德的《历史》）。相传他最终死于宫廷政变。


	47. Chapter 47

Grey O'Quinn's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　以下推测为格雷·奥奎因于20XX年5月在一本崭新的日记本上写下的内容，文中没有标注具体日期：  
　　警察来了很多次，今天在病房里，爸爸的律师朋友帮我打发了他们。但他说情况不很乐观，他们一定会继续纠缠我，寻找证据，我依然有可能面临严重的指控。  
　　警方显然对我那份催眠失忆的说辞保有相当深重的怀疑，心理医生提供的报告并不能证明我是在完全无法自控的情况下参与这桩罪行的。我的家人认为，即使我 有所隐瞒，想要推脱，也至少应当先跟律师对对口供，而不是编出这么一个奇幻题材的故事来敷衍了事。他们认为，我故事里的那些关键词，未免太超现实，邪教？ 黑魔法？吸血鬼？祭祀仪式？——吓！这些跟高谭大停电能有什么关系！S.W.A.T.包围韦恩纪念公园的时候，“恐怖组织”正在里面集会，而我也在里面， 我不能证明我并非他们中的一员。  
　　这其中有些细节我无法辩解，也确实不可辩解。我记下这些事情是希望有一天可以真正不必再隐瞒，我可以直面我的这段痛苦经历，以及我的轻信、自私、偏 狭、怯懦造成的恶果，可我不得不隐瞒起一些事情直到阳光清洗一切事——直到真相也变成一片透明的水晶或者蒙着尘埃的历史。直到我不用再隐瞒。  
　　……直到这个夜晚，这整件事，都在人们的心中淡去……直到那些“死在我隔壁的无辜者”的墓穴长草，直到所有悲伤的亲朋都被悲伤本身淹没为止。而我知道那还不是终结，一切并不是只会延续一天。对我来说这没有终结……这件事没完没了，这几天我总是梦见。我看不到终结。  
　　我拒绝解释我被绑架的经过，我对他们说我在4月底遭遇绑架的同时就已经被催眠了。而这是一句谎话。上个月22日，就在那天，我锉掉了我的指纹，在黑市 上买了把手枪，用辞职时偷的我一位不太相熟的记者证混进了韦恩和莱克斯集团召开新闻发布会的现场。我的目的只有一个，就是朝布鲁斯·韦恩的脑袋开一枪。关 于这次——谋杀——那就是谋杀我没什么好推脱的——完成之后的景况我想象过各种各样的，包括我被当场打死横尸在地，或是我没有被打死但遭到了警察和保镖的 虐待。我想象过枪击引发的混乱中人们尖叫着慌张逃窜，有人被同伴的双脚践踏，鲜血淋漓骨头折断。我想过各种情形，但我的想象统统建立在我的子弹射中了韦恩 上，而且，当然是，已经把他打死了。  
　　可事实上我没有打死他。撇开我太紧张了，没有正常开枪这回事，托马斯·莱德的子弹也没有打死他……他当然打不死他。  
　　这整件事就是一个笑话。我用了很多时间来说服我自己相信整件事是一个笑话，我心头的创痛与我的血肉之躯所遭受的这些未能避免的打击，都是一个笑话。当 我被他们囚禁在暗无天日的地道里，在高谭的下水道里，闻着鼠蝇腐尸的恶臭，昼伏夜出整整三个星期看不到一丝的阳光，而且以为自己再也看不到一丝的阳光时， 我告诉自己这是一个笑话。我试着让自己相信我那朝露一样的爱意是我的幻觉，我深信那是无垢，却是从夜里的寒气中生出来的，一旦天亮了，在太阳下面，它就要 化作一缕无色的烟。我要自己相信我的爱是种幻觉，我杀人的动机全然生自谬妄。我曾想在人们中间找到一点认可一点安慰，最后我找到的是一群渴求永生的疯子。 而永生对我来说，是没有意义的。比起永生的恩馈我更倾向于即死的解脱，如果我一直活下去，总是要一直反复已有的矛盾和伤悲，这是我的魂里带来的踌躇惨淡， 是这个世界赋予我的鞭挞和讥嘲，我摆脱不了，除非一次扫清。但他们不杀我，韦恩不杀我，克拉克更加不会杀死我。我知道最终是我杀死我。  
　　枪击发生的那天深夜，我不清楚是几点。莱德引发的热议使得他们把审讯的重点都放在了他的身上，只是草草为我做了笔录。我事先构思过精神分裂者的说 辞……这个城市里不缺精神分裂的人，所以这里有个大名鼎鼎的阿克汉姆疯人院。我一字不落地按照我的构思重复了一遍，可显然他们不是第一次遇到我这样的说谎 者了。那个叫做布洛克的警探就完全不相信我，但他吓唬我说若到了明天早上我还是这么装疯卖傻，他就一脚把我踹进阿克汉姆去。他还告诉我，磨掉指纹是没有用 的，他们已经抽了我的血。“个把钟头后你这套故弄玄虚的小把戏就彻底没戏了。”他这么说着，站起来往单独关押我的审讯室外面走。我闻到空气里有一丝啤酒味 儿，这个警察居然在上班时间喝酒。照我看他自己也不怎么正常。  
　　布洛克警探离开后，迈克尔·罗连慕斯走了进来，我认得他，他是我的高中同学。我没想到他已经调到市警署来上班了。迈克尔的出现把我吓坏了，我们联系频 繁，几乎每周都会去翻翻对方的网路日志，看看有没有更新，了解一下彼此的心情和遭遇。我当然已有很久没去更新我的网志了，可迈克尔是认得出我的。他走进 来，坐在我对面，盯着我看。他没有立刻叫我的名字，只是盯着我看。他不声不响地坐在那里准有二十多分钟了，我觉得我快要真的疯了。  
　　“我是受上帝——”我学着那些真疯子，摆出一个疟疾病人似的奄奄一息的姿势，噏动嘴唇开始重复我那一番推敲过条理的胡话。  
　　“不用了，老弟。”迈克尔把他那对肌肉发达的粗膀子搁在桌面上，像个小孩那样托着腮帮继续盯着我，“黑暗骑士团已经选中了你，我们会搞定这事。”  
　　他们会搞定这事！来看看他们是怎么搞定的！我的一个我自以为很相熟的友人，我近在咫尺的人，已经中毒如此之深，而我毫无觉察。他的网志上从来没有透露 过半分跟吸血鬼狼人黑暗契约相关的东西，我认为像他那样多少有点犬儒主义倾向的年轻人必定是无神论者，结果他不但早就习惯了装神弄鬼，还自诩为正牌黑暗骑 士。在他看来，蝙蝠侠只是个拥有特异功能的伪善者，是凭借高谭的痛苦博取眼球的行为艺术狂人，他认为这座城市的痛苦应由像他那样的人来背负，他们默默无闻 却深爱故土，内心的正义感在每日颓丧的见闻中渐渐模糊，最终认定不搞点大事件出来就无法拯救这座城市……扭曲的信仰让他们无法无天，他们用胶布贴上我的嘴 把我带去大厦地下室，从一个维修通道进了下水道。后来我听说他们掉包一个流浪汉代我受过，清洗了我的血液记录和审讯录音。  
　　第二天天亮起来的时候，我已经在他们的手里了。他们在下水道里建造了几处可以藏人的寓所，有七八个跟我一样狼狈的家伙挤住其中。我要求离开被立刻拒绝了，他们告诉我，我是被选中的，必须接受自己的命运，只等师父到来，就将要为我受洗。  
　　24日他们所说的师父来了，我认出他就是我曾在飞机上见过一面的那个亚裔哲学教授H.D——亨利·杜卡——他这么自称。他对我说：“我留意你很久了，孩子。我就知道我们会在这里见面的，早晚会的，这不出意料。”  
　　我问他：“这整件事情都是个阴谋对吗？这整件他妈的事情都是你的一个他妈的阴谋？”  
　　他大笑起来，在许诺给我的最后清醒之中回答了我：“是的，这整件事都是一个计划，一个像你这样的孩子无法理解的计划。但整个计划之中，你是无所谓有或 没有的一项元素。没有人在飞机上故意搭识你，没有人要你必须给我写邮件，没有人逼迫你去参加我们的集会，没有人要你仇恨被盛誉为王子的韦恩并使用极端的手 段来针对他，没有人要你持枪刺杀一个人类以致被警方拘留，没人想把你——格雷·奥奎因——拖进来。是你自己办到了，我的孩子。”  
　　我没像其他那些人一样，只是拜倒在他的脚下，我揪住他……我试过揪住他但我已经僵硬了。好吧事实是我站在原地瑟瑟发抖，颤抖着，反复地、重复地问他我 该怎么办，事已至此我将要怎么活？我的仇人还在，世人却以为我已死了。我也再没有什么机会可以接近他杀死他。所有的事情都被我搞砸了而他还好好地活着。  
　　不过，我没有一个字提到克拉克。在我还把亨利·杜卡先生当做一个哲学教师的时候我给他写的邮件里就避开了克拉克·肯特的名字，就算是我被他们绑架后我还是刻意保护着这个名字。警察收走了我珍藏的克拉克的签名，不过，我在他们抢走那张纸的同时亦揉烂了它。  
　　他没有回答我，只是冷笑着，蔑视我的不知所措和簌簌掉落的眼泪。大概在他的眼里，我这样的人仅仅就是一枚他随机抽取的石子。他把我扔向高谭深邃的湖 水，至于我是否会激起一串涟漪，他是毫不在意的。待我体会到了这一点，我对他们视作宝典的神秘主义以及他们本身曾怀有过的那些敬畏，就霎时间烟消云散了。 没有人想做一枚无名的石子，在没有太阳的夜里，在不能出声的叹息里，在催眠也无法消弭的罪恶感中，一夜一夜，被压作尘粉。  
　　所谓的受洗就是配合药物的催眠。我至今也想不明白的事情是，我按照他们的要求服了药，也没有实质性地反抗过他们派来的那个亚裔催眠师的催眠，可我默念 着克拉克的名字，那催眠居然没有完全起效。我在那地下环境中接触到的每个人都狂热地追逐着永生，把自己当成吸血鬼的门徒，一入夜就爬上地面，怀揣着灌满毒 药的注射针管，伺机袭击路人。他们真的吸血，可我却下不了手，我不信那一套。他们催眠了我，逼我吃过药，我还是不信那一套。我的堂弟是一位医学博士，他前 天来看我时，我对他有所保留地叙述了我被催眠的经过。他是隐约了解我曾经的生活有多么混乱不堪的少数人之一，他推测，可能是我在那之前服用过其他的迷幻药 剂，而且成分非常规。他说：“你得老实告诉我你到底都嗑过些啥，没准儿我可以把你治好，顺便搞篇论文出来。”  
　　我说我很愿意成为他论文中不可透露姓名的志愿者甲，问题是在那之前我似乎真的没嗑过什么药啊，我没有被完全催眠大概是我信仰坚定。我不敢告诉他我跟葛士达·苏尔上过床，吃了他给的奇怪小药丸，玩窒息性爱——就算我肯说，谁肯相信呢？  
　　我那不可靠的清醒也是有代价的。他们忙于聚会、祈祷、计划、洗脑的时候我常常在昏睡，我有两个半星期都是恹恹无力的。大部分时候我蒙头大睡，有时他们 在发放食物时把我弄醒，我便从并不深的噩梦里爬起来，像个怀了孕的女人那样反复恶心、呕吐。他们给我测血压，让催眠师过来看了我两次，他无法向杜卡大师解 释我的异常情况，又似乎很惧怕杜卡的脾气。最后，他选择隐瞒了我的状况。  
　　我跟着他们行动过两次，那时我已同他们一样相信自己是半成品的状态了。催眠师诱骗我相信我的恶心和头痛以及不严重的口腔溃烂都是吸血鬼初拥后的正常反 应。溃疡疼痛难熬，我的舌头和牙龈害了几个乳白色的疮。他们骗我说我需要吸血，只有血液能让我恢复健康，而不是他们每天发一次的压缩饼干。在他们都熟睡了 以后，我一个人坐起来哭泣，因为躺着哭让我呼吸困难。我哭了很多次，担心克拉克，担心我的父母兄弟，担心他们成为组织的目标。我还杞人忧天的幻想着，倘若 我们这种怪物变得越来越多，最后充斥了整座城市，这座僵尸之城里的活人都被吃完了要怎么办呢？我们难道要膨胀出去，侵蚀整个东海岸吗？  
　　我还记得第一次陪他们出去杀人的情形。那似乎是我被催眠后的第三天，那个晚上，他们弄死了一个女孩，用毒针让她倒下，用仪器抽取她的血液，她的心跳停止后，他们制造现场并栽赃给蝙蝠侠。  
　　蝙蝠侠！我那昏蒙的脑袋中灵光闪过，我记起我的使命来了。他们都说蝙蝠侠有仇必报，他们都说蝙蝠侠无所不知。他们告诉过我蝙蝠侠是这城市中吸血鬼的鼻 祖，他也是我们这样的怪物。但我知道那是不一样的，至少他不与他们为伍。他不会收买警察，谋杀少女，我相信他绝不会把人类的血液涂在嘴角望着月亮喃喃絮 语。他的黑色斗篷是一个谜，即便那谜团下的也是一个怪物，照我曾见过的模糊的网络照片看来，那也是一头性感矫健的凶兽。我看着那些摆弄尸体的人，他们还没 有死，阳光还没把他们杀死，他们的身上就已透出腐烂的气味来了。我早就想着要期待蝙蝠侠的报复。为什么不把我已死去一半的身体交给他来惩处呢？我更愿意把 我的性命交给一个传奇来结束，而不愿去求取那充溢着尸臭的永生。我在少女的裙子上用血写下了H.D的提示……也许那太模糊，最终他没有因此而找到我。  
　　缺乏营养和日照的潮湿环境使得我的口腔炎症愈演愈烈。最后我连话都说不清楚了，因为吐字的时候不免要动动舌头，我的舌头又很疼。催眠师最后一次来看我 时给我喝“圣水”，我已懒得起来了，就是躺着，任他托起我的头。他愁眉苦脸，大概觉得我是一个极大的麻烦，像定时炸弹，早晚发作起来会要了他的命。他肯定 不止一次想悄悄弄死我，可不幸的是，师父显然是对我留有印象，可能还不时询问一下我的近况。他不敢杀我，又怕我的病太重导致催眠失败的情况败露，他便偷渡 了一些生理盐水来给我漱口。  
　　我冷冷地瞧着他，由着这个可能是印度血统的男人用小电筒检查我的口腔。他临走前又给我吃药，我不肯吃，说“你走吧，我不会吸人血，也不想吃什么仙药。”他纠结了好一会儿，最后告诉我那只是维生素片。  
　　他说：“你还没有变成完全的吸血鬼，这种中间状态是最难受的。”  
　　我半信半疑，只吃了一片。就在那天晚上，停电发生了。  
　　无人事先告知我关于停电的行动计划。首先他们必定是把我划归在不可信任的怪胎之列，再说了，我是一颗无名石子，毫无建树，成了吸血鬼还需要吃维生素。他们只需要把我随手丢出去就是了。  
　　停电发生前就有人来唤醒我，用球棒击打我脑袋旁边的一块金属片，发出非常可怕的声音。我被吓醒了，裹着毯子瑟缩在角落里。吃完维生素后我的睡眠很好，这一天都没做什么梦。可能是因为那片维生素才是这么多天以来我能接触到的最正常最人类的东西。  
　　那粗暴的混蛋扛着球棒，拿着一个应急灯照我，嚷道：“起来，大家都出去了！”  
　　我说我实在没有力气，也不想吸人血，我爱的每一个人都还是人类，我不可能成为他们的天敌。我真的熬不住了的话，我可以吸老鼠的血，这里有的是老鼠。  
　　那混蛋把我纠起来，拖着我跟随他们。他说：“师父已经亲自来了，这是一个伟大的传奇之夜！你以为你能置身其外？全高谭的人都开始了，谁都逃不过去。”  
　　全高谭的人都开始了。我赶上了停电后地面上最混乱的两个钟头。偷窃、斗殴、抢劫、谋杀四处频发，有人乐在其中，有人隔岸观火。我发现这跟大家是不是吸 血鬼、有没有参与策划这场阴谋是没有直接联系的，停电只是一个诱因——人性中的残酷无情，对责任和规范的抵触，激素和利欲的怂恿，攻夺发泄的快感，以及 ——啊，典型的从众心理，才是早就这场混乱的原因。这甚至不是纯高谭的行为，我以前就看过一些资料，在纽约，在旧金山，在巴黎，在亚洲很多地方，这种因简 单事故造成的大规模的骚乱不时发生。它在人类中不时发生，我们都是石子，我们是一把石子。即使信手抛出，这一大把的石子在同一片湖面上也会造就无数的涟 漪，涟漪串联着涟漪，蝴蝶扇动着蝴蝶，风暴还会远吗？  
　　他们给了我球棒，可我不知使用。我疲惫难言，拖着脚步跟在雀跃狂欢的队伍后面。我不知道目的地在什么地方，没有了电力没有路标我甚至找不到我爬出来的那个下水道出口。我只能跟着他们了，尽管我是那么地想回家。我问他们：“谁能行行好告诉我这到底是要上哪儿去呀？”  
　　有个姑娘穿着漆黑的裙子，蹦蹦跳跳地从我们的行列前端奔过来。“纪念公园！师父宣布的时候你没在听吗？”她大叫着，高举起双手向着天空，大叫着，“黑暗骑士团降临啦！”  
　　我用应急灯照了照她的脸，她化了妆，可是妆面有点花了。我告诉她她的口红沾到下巴上了。这个疯疯癫癫的鬼怪女当即紧张地掏出一个小妆盒，恳切地看着我道：“帮我照亮一会儿，我得先补个妆。”  
　　我举着应急灯，我的脚下都是浑浊泥水，我的眼前站着一个忙着化妆的女吸血鬼。我的身后有火在烧，冲天的浓烟发出刺鼻的气味。如果真有地狱，那这里就是 了。我疲倦地喘着气，用舌头轻舔我口中不可告人的暗疮。刺痛让我清醒了一点，在刺痛中我想，天使和恶魔都到哪儿去了呢？我除了跟着这群不人不鬼的怪物，在 这水淹火烤的道路上稀里糊涂地走下去之外，我还能做什么呢？——我跟着他们走下去了，路的尽头却是我的白骑士的尸体。他们正在折磨和杀死我的克拉克，我却 做不了什么。  
　　他们收买了的保镖们在布鲁斯·韦恩的家里捕捉到他，然后他们杀了那些保镖。也许是打算灭口，我搞不懂。已经死了太多人，我觉得够多了，可有人还没有被 填满，觉得血腥总是不够。我们抵达韦恩纪念公园的时候，道路交通灯已经恢复了。街上所有的人都在说，是蝙蝠侠干的。他无所不能。  
　　但这是一个笑话不是吗？这个城市秘密太多，我们都只摸到冰山一角，就以为自己就在秘密里了。他们殴打克拉克，弄伤他、侮辱他，在欺凌他的过程中得意洋 洋。而他们不知道他的名字，他们其实不知道他是谁，他做过什么，究竟是因何要受这凌辱。我不敢上前，不敢出声，我在角落里看着我的克拉克流血，他的衣服破 碎了，漂亮的肌肤刻上伤痕——他还是那么漂亮，在这个四处弥漫着地狱硫磺味道的深夜里，他是唯一的阿波罗难掩光芒。我的星星。我的太阳。我眼睁睁看着他们 把他拖起来，悬挂在厅堂中央，像标本那样随意展示，说他“活不到天亮的。”我看见他的眼睛闭上了，所以我的眼睛也只好痛苦地闭上。  
　　我默默无声无所作为，只是任由他们伤害他，是因为我不得不咬紧我的牙来保护他的名字和我的计划。  
　　我打算救他。那天夜里有过一个人真的打算救他，他却不知道。他在绝望中不知道……他不知道那人是我。我离得太远，在人群以外，是歹徒中的一个，他看不 到我。我幻想着，我幻想着他在濒死的绝境中也会有一瞬间想到我的名字，即使我是万分之一。我知道的，他会一直想着韦恩，就像我想着他一样。情人总是一般 样。我始终后悔我们相识的短暂日子里，我没能告诉他实话。我很清楚我们是不般配的，我清楚为什么我不是他的情人。  
　　杜卡到了以后，那个自然博物馆的展厅外就被清空了，我们不被允许进入打扰他，他要与克拉克独处。我在那外面徘徊，没人注意到我，这一整夜，我的全副脑 筋都在策划怎么进去救人，怎么逃跑上了。桌上有些散放的武器，我想着，“我可以绑架他们中的一个……必须是头目，比如我可以直接冲进去瞄准杜卡。”我花了 三个钟头或者更久，靠过去，偷偷拿了一支枪，躲到厕所里去检查子弹。  
　　我觉得这事是很可笑的，整个儿就是一个笑话。我们是高贵的吸血鬼，但我们还是要上厕所的。在下水道的那些日子里，为了争两个简易厕所我们中有些人还大 打出手。我躲在厕所里，装子弹，占用了一个马桶顶多十分钟。突然门被踹开，两个黑衣人，背着日本刀，打扮得好像电影里的忍者——冲进来，把我拖了出去。  
　　他们的理由是：“早就觉得你很不对劲，看到你拿枪就知道你肯定有问题。”  
　　这时黎明将至，天已经快要亮了。太阳就要出来了。我看过哥特小说，晓得吸血鬼集团中的秘密私刑，他们应当会把我放在一个能照见阳光的地方，一个干枯的 没有遮掩地穴，或没有屋顶的房间。太阳会把我烧成飞灰。这是大自然的火刑，用来灭杀突破了界限的异端。我领受这死刑的唯一缘故是我爱着克拉克。啊，我其实 很愿意就这么死了。  
　　我想恳求他们让我再看他一眼，又觉得很不妥当。他们会发现我认识他，可能还会逼我说出他的名字，以便他们掌握他的弱点，就像掌握我的弱点。若他们没有 拿我爸爸妈妈的名誉和性命来要挟我，我也是不会这么轻易就范的。那一刻我是决定接受我的死了，我决定接受在克拉克看不到我的地方，在他的“不知情”中悄悄 死去。这样也好，他会永远记住一个毫无阴影的格雷·奥奎因。我还记得我们第一次见面的情形，我记得我们见过面的每一天。他的脸上常有光彩，我会在漫长的死 亡里记得他那饱含着阳光的微笑。  
　　其实他对谁都那么笑，没有区别，就像是阳光。  
　　然而忍者们是不理会吸血鬼的规矩的。他们把我领到展馆后面的草地上，其中一个猛踢我的腿弯让我跪下，另一个就拔出一柄日本刀来，拿刀刃比了比我的脖子。我觉得这个处刑方法未免太错乱了，刚想提出异议，就听见有个声音说：“等一下。”  
　　我抬起头，看见满面倦意的亨利·杜卡，夹着一根手杖，脚步仓惶地向这边走过来。他挥了挥手，让忍者收起刀子，亲自走向我，揪住我的头发，用一种咬牙切齿的声调念着我的名字道：“格雷·奥奎因是吧？我知道你，我知道你的所有事。”  
　　“是，你都知道。”我喃喃说。我认为他是错的，他有一些事情是闹不清楚的。比如我到底在乎什么，我是为何能够保持一线清明，还有，我那微弱的凡人的勇气从何而来。但我认为没必要再向他炫耀。我唇舌疼痛，头昏脑胀，我活够了。  
　　“你曾想杀布鲁斯·韦恩，你现在还想杀他吗？”他把他那干冷的嘴唇贴上了我的耳朵，他用法师吟诵魔咒似的语调，急促又恶意地轻声对我说道，“让我来告诉你，布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠，他也是一只吸血鬼。他等下就会出现在展厅里，你不会死，我要让你亲眼去看。”  
　　阳光就要普照大地，而我却一下子什么都看不见了。我看不见了，我听不见了。我在地底下被埋了太久，因此已经完了。  
　　我的一切就是个笑话，所以我就笑了。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。  
　　克拉克·肯特当然是知道的啦。  
　　然后他就爱上了他。  
　　谁不会呢？  
　　我要怎么赢过蝙蝠侠？我用永生换取死亡，把我能赔的都赔进去，也赢不了他。他早就在那儿了，他本来就是永生的。他是王子，也是骑士，是义警，也是鬼魅。整个高谭都是他的，在他的斗篷阴影之下，整座城都是个笑话。他操纵一切，像上帝一样，像恶魔一样。我们都是石子。  
　　我扭头看着杜卡，那位邪恶的大师。他可真是个讲故事的高手呀，我简直爱死他为我准备的这个故事了——他为什么不等他们把我的头砍下来之后，再对我说这些呢？  
　　“你说他跟我们是一样的？”我问杜卡。  
　　“别傻了，我的孩子。”他仿佛刚刚跑过一段长途似的，喘息着，说，“他虽然也是吸血鬼，但他不怕阳光。你能吗？”  
　　我不能，所以，他要让我亲眼去看……去看我的不能，去看我的惨败，去看我的无足轻重，去看我在已死和将死的罅隙中被挤迫着流出来的沉沦之泪。  
　　博物馆的屋顶就在这时候爆炸了。我们都向那个方向看去。“好自为之，孩子，”杜卡拍松开我的发缕，拍我的肩膀，“在太阳出来以前，我建议你躲回阴沟里去，那里比较安全。”  
　　“给我一支枪。”我说。我不是很清楚我自己到底要干什么。这太棒了，这才是我嘛。我活了这么大，大部分时候都是分裂的、矛盾的、懦弱的，大部分时候我都不是很清楚我自己到底要干什么。  
　　杜卡给他的忍者随从使了个眼色，他们递给我一杆镌刻着蝙蝠标志的步枪：“只有这里头的子弹能杀他，我希望你知道你在干什么，孩子。”  
　　“哈，”我笑着说，“我当然知道啦。”我扛起步枪，爬起来，用力稳住我的脚步。黎明时分，我踏上我的复仇之路。杜卡没有目送我的意思，他掉头就走了，他的忍者们双双跟在他身后。  
　　门口没有人把守，他们都进去了。我径直走向被炸开的那个展厅，虽然我听见了狼嚎一般可怕的声音从那里传来，可我已麻木了，完全不觉得恐怖。我的心怦怦直跳。我忽然有点窃喜：管他蝙蝠侠是不是韦恩呢？我终于要跟我的克拉克重逢了。  
　　但清晨的辉光已开始爬上窗台，我在玻璃残片的反射下看见我的脸。我的头发肮脏，胡子拉碴而且油腻非常，我的眼眶深陷，整张脸好似骷髅一样。我用一只手掩住了自己的脸，把步枪抱在怀里，我的脸连我自己都不忍心看了。  
　　当我走近，那大厅里的惨声也就愈发地响亮了。最后那声音真是惊天动地，是几十个人一齐嚎叫才有的怪响。我没有进去，只把虚掩的门推开一线。我看见我的 同类们正在地面上翻滚呻吟，撕咬自己的手臂，挠抓自己的胸膛，布片、玻璃渣和鲜血满地都是，且被滚动的肉体划归成无数血色的弧圈。蝙蝠侠站在发了疯的人堆 当中，以飞快的速度把他们一个一个弄晕。可我们的人太多了，我们因为投身黑暗而惧怕阳光的报复，在自己的躯壳被烧毁以前，那灵魂就先死了，一个清道夫和救 世主对我们来说根本不够。  
　　克拉克站在天窗下面，一堆砖瓦玻璃的废墟间——一身漆黑。他裹着一件斗篷，而蝙蝠侠没有斗篷。他裹着他的斗篷。  
　　我不清楚他为什么要裹着他的斗篷。  
　　他僵立着，脸孔半对我这一侧，表情尴尬。当蝙蝠侠痛揍我的同类时，他试着要走过去，可能是想帮忙，或阻止他。“给我站着别动！”那个尖耳朵的混蛋指着 他怒吼道，接着一脚又踹晕一个。他不杀他们，可这仁慈其实才是凶刀利齿。他明明是知道的，他必然知道他们是什么东西。只要他把他们留在这里，他们过一会儿 就会被阳光烧成灰了。他不在克拉克面前杀人，这是个假象……其实他会杀了他们，只不过不在当下。  
　　又过了大约三分钟，他把一屋子的人都搞定了，走向我的克拉克。我以为他们将要说点儿什么，也许会互相呼唤名字这样我就能知道杜卡到底有没有说谎话了。 但是，没有，没有。他们什么都不说，连一个字都没有。克拉克从斗篷里伸出手臂来……他的手臂是光滑的，像天使的胳膊那么光滑。他抚摸了蝙蝠侠的面罩，我注 意到他重重地咬了自己的嘴唇一下。  
　　他的唇上有血，然后他吻了他面前的蝙蝠妖怪。那些血是他奉献给他的，他知道他是什么，他知道他需要血。  
　　我意识到他是永远不会对我做这些事的，尽管我也需要，我也需要血。老实说我根本不敢想象他对我做这些事，我真的担心他吻我时我会突然勃起。即使是当时，即使在那当时。  
　　有个不识相的家伙在他们的脚边醒了，扭动着开始呻吟，蝙蝠侠抬起看起来就很厚重的靴子，给了那倒霉鬼一脚，接着吻。我猜他在化成飞灰前是醒不过来了。  
　　我低下头不愿意再看了，他们抱在一起难解难分。可我想了想终于还是抬起了头，我想这里还有一个我，我们还没清算干净呢。克拉克和我，我和蝙蝠侠。  
　　我和布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　我低头抬头不过是一秒钟的事，然而我的克拉克已经不见了。我不晓得我到底错过了什么，他飞走了吗？他难道真是个天使吗？那莫非不是我的臆想，不是我精神分裂的幻象，而是确凿无疑的事实？  
　　难道上帝真的派了一个天使来救赎世人，而我错过了他，把他拱手送给了蝙蝠侠？  
　　那一身非人类装束的诡异狂人就站在我眼前，隔着一扇门、十几米的距离。早晨那种温暖的橙黄色的阳光瀑布般倾泻在他的身上，把他轮廓的每一条边沿都镀上了一道金边。他垂着双手，仰望屋顶的缺口，那光明的来处与去处。我们的天使飞走了，他必是在目送他呢。  
　　我注意到他没有被阳光烧化，他并没有融化成灰烬或者血水。  
　　于是我冲进去了，端着一个自称哲学教师的阴谋家赐予我的武器。我端着那支枪冲了进去，畅行无阻。这一幕——我在腐臭的地下，在下水道里心怀怨毒的噩梦中缺乏想象力地反复构思了几百遍。我想了我对他复仇的这个场景足足有几百遍了，我从未想过这会得来的这么容易。  
　　我巧妙地站在阴影里，而他被他视线中的什么东西完全牵制住了，竟没有觉察我的动静。这场对决我占尽了先机，当我举起枪瞄准他时，他才蓦地回过头来。  
　　“你到底是什么！【What are you！】”我站在黑暗里朝他嘶吼着。  
　　他却微笑了。我彻彻底底发誓他那时微笑了，他们都说看过蝙蝠侠的微笑的人是一定活不了的。管他呢，我豁出去了。  
　　“我是一个吸血鬼。【I'm a vampire.】”他平静地望着极不平静的我。他的面罩挡掉了人类脸孔的三分之二致使我不能确定他那一刻的平静究竟是不是真的。  
　　无论如何这不是我要的答案，我清楚！这是个答案但不是我要的那个！  
　　“我知道！我是说你到底是什么！【I see that！I ask what are you！】”我举着枪嘶吼着。  
　　“我是蝙蝠侠。【I'm Batman.】”他站在那里，完全没有向我发起攻击的意思。他平静地回答了我。  
　　我的喉咙彻底哑了，我的声音是我自己完全陌生的。我冲那传说中应当在阳光下消失却偏偏不肯消失的鬼怪尖叫着：“你是一个他妈的吸血鬼，你怎么敢站在阳光下？【You're a fucking vampire, how dare can you stand in the sun?】”  
　　他对我说：“你也可以。【You can too.】”  
　　说完这句话，他转过身，把后背留给了我。他是打算走了，从另一侧尚完整的门离去了。带着他那接近永恒的、势不可挡的胜利，他要抛下我，追随他的天使而去了。  
　　我不知道我是否能够跟着他们一起走，离开这满地污浊的血痕，走进阳光里，重得我的生命。我不知道我能不能相信他……或许我还是应该相信杜卡的。他告诉过我最后的魔咒，那个最大的秘密……  
　　我在他开始迈步的刹那，再一次地瞄准了他。我稳定下来，我的手，和我的心，我的眼睛，都安静下来。我的声音也安静下来了，嘶哑地，暂时地，虚假地，安静了一瞬。  
　　我瞄准他之后，我喊了他的名字。我安静地、笃定地、不抱希望地喊他道：  
　　“布鲁斯·韦恩！【Bruce Wayne！】”


	48. Chapter 48

EPILOGUE  
One Year Later  
Clark Kent's Mail Cont.  
　　  
　　（一年后）  
　　草稿保存于20XX年5月30日00:30am  
　　收件人：B先生【Mr.B】  
　　抄送：无  
　　主题：删除之前好歹看一眼啊  
　　添加附件：无  
　　  
　　嘿，布鲁斯，我猜你现在刚刚结束巡逻？  
　　停下，不要关掉我的邮件。也同样的不要介意我为啥就是能知道你已经选中这个弹窗并打算立刻关掉了——反正我就是知道。  
　　也不要往后看，我还要耽搁一下才能出现。我得确保露易丝收到了我的通信稿并且通过了。我跟你说过的，仍然是蝙蝠侠之夜的后续报道。一周年的专题我们要做到这个月底。幸好，这是最后一篇了，篇目标题是《黑色延续：蝙蝠侠的罪与罚》。  
　　……这个标题不是我取的/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
　　这个标题也不是露易丝的主意，我们本来想给高谭黑色星期五的各种网络传言版本做一期专题，但佩里说庆祝会已经做过了，而且我们星球日报毕竟是隔岸观火 的视角，尽管对“在神秘的蝙蝠侠之夜做爱可以金枪不倒”这种迷信的说法感兴趣的同事很多……我也不知道为啥会有这种传言，我查不到它是怎么冒出来的。可我 得告诉你，真的有我认识的人专门在那几天请假订票去高谭参加奇怪的狂欢派对。他们谢绝采访，网上能搜索到的图片信息也少得可怜。这大概跟一年前被清扫掉的 那个啥全美最大变态色情论坛多少有点儿关系？它大概又死灰复燃了，我已让堡垒的AI对此事加了二级关注。  
　　多有意思啊，一年前全联邦都把那天叫做高谭黑色星期五——话说回来我们新闻业内还是这么称呼它的，只是网路上现在都比较接受“蝙蝠侠之夜”这个说法了，全球共享一万多条以此冠名的视频呢，纸媒也只好从俗。  
　　那个夜里发生的事情太多了，众说纷纭。半个月前我重回高谭（好啦好啦，我指的是克拉克重回高谭，有乘机登记的那种，不要冷笑）——我亲身经历了大停电 一周年的纪念活动：一年后的同一天晚上，同一个时间——8:42pm，高谭新式改革区所有的公共照明都关闭了三分钟，用来纪念去年此时我们失去光明的三个 小时。交通暂止，人们停住脚步，悠扬的音乐弥漫在四方大教堂门前的广场上，人们在地上放满蜡烛，拼成巨大的数字“5·13”，一些孩子还献了花。然而在老 城区，一切又不一样，那里什么纪念活动都没有，韦恩纪念公园照常关门。只有重新修补过的屋顶上，那个星星形状的霓虹灯在同一时间关闭了三分钟。  
　　我想你也许应该参加一下这个活动的，毕竟韦恩集团在这场人祸之后所组织的一系列城市互助活动很是引人注目，我最高兴的是托尼·斯达克先生出资收购了卡 桑德拉移民子女教育基金会。呐，我能理解卢瑟当初为何突然撤资——那是你弄的吧，我知道你弄了这事儿。你跟福克斯先生说什么“停电冲掉了一出准备好的好 戏”之类的话我全都听到了。我没打算窃听，当时我对控制我那些增强N倍的超能力心得甚少，我也解释不了每当我的听力切换成超级模式后为何常常会优先听到你 那边……人形AI：克拉克·肯特，最高权限：布鲁斯·韦恩……而且那传出来的只言片语常常是我不爱听的。难道你还没有接受教训吗？如果你没有刻意地设下圈 套来收集卢瑟的入侵罪证（照我看那完全就是诱骗了，这种方式确实非常不合适），没有在桃乐丝内网设置容易被突破的后门，庄园是不会遭遇那场可怕的入侵的。 你看阿尔弗雷德受了多大的惊吓呀，我们回家后的第二天他就发起烧来，他断断续续病了整整一年呢！这真是不堪回首，你居然连蔬菜沙拉都不肯好好做，我愈来愈 怀疑你在外面流浪的时候到底是吃什么为生的了（不要再跟我胡编那些日本菜，你那位师父喂过你的所有东西我都没有兴趣）。  
　　阿尔弗雷德倒下了，福克斯也累坏了，第二天早上我见到他时他连话都说不动了，而且饿得奄奄一息。我用眼睛烤了一片面包给他，他接过去却没有吃掉，而是 随手从提包里拿出来一个类似证物袋的奇怪袋子把它密封起来了……“我会好好珍藏它的。”他对我说，这让我耿耿于怀了好几天，我到现在都不清楚他最后是怎么 处理那片我用热视线烤熟的全麦面包的……科学家总有办法把东西藏在连外星人都找不到的地方。  
　　阿尔弗雷德病了，庄园整修期间又不适合雇佣其他人，这导致我不得不接手庄园的管家工作四个月，并且顺手担负起你的私人助理工作……那四个月你让我负责 订了十六条围裙给我，打回我的提议16N次，我还正想问你这些围裙后来都上哪儿去了？我用透视检查了庄园和蝙蝠洞一大圈，我发现我们用过的很多东西都莫名 其妙地不见了。还有，你后来弄的3号和4号密码柜的材料里是不是都含铅？  
　　还有，那四个月我力量失控捏碎的那些盘子，你到底有没有真像网上说的那样，全部捐出去在某个公园里铺了一条装饰碎瓷片的小径？为啥我老是找不到那个传说中的公园呢？莫非那根本不在美国境内？  
　　布鲁斯我跟你说过很多次了，这一年来我们反复为此争论过，你那些所谓的未雨绸缪很多情况下都是多此一举。你本不必把人们想得那么坏的（BTW我觉得你 也没必要把你自己想得比所有人都坏，虽说把你四舍五入一下也不算是比所有人都好，而且我现在已经完全不指望能感化你了）。  
　　对，我曾想过，你本不必这样悲观，我们一起做，很多事情会变得简单得多。只要你愿意，只要你开一句口，我完全可以做你的眼睛、你的耳朵，甚至是你的骨 中骨、肉中肉。我曾想过，但我又如此明晰……你不屑于这种类似电脑游戏程序金手指设定的外挂帮助。你明明知道，你知道我比世界上的任何窃听装备都灵敏，可 以在任何时候出现在这地球上的任何地方，跟踪任何人，查看任何情况，了解任何真相……我想到你明明知道，却没有丝毫利用我能力的计划，光是这一点，就已足 够让我不能不放低我的心性去尝试着理解你的思路了。我完全赞同你想要激发人们自救的那一点祈愿。倘若是六年前的我，则是绝对不可能理解这些的……我没有尝 过人的绝望滋味，仅仅凭借堡垒灌输给我的浩瀚知识，仅仅凭借教条般的理智和超人式的戒律清规，我会站在你的对立面。我差一点成为你的敌人而我没有，布鲁 斯。我因此感激所有的苦难，我感激那些几乎什么都不是也什么都没有的世事蹉跎。  
　　在我冲动地阉割了自己记忆的那五年里，堡垒帮我保留了我之前失去的大部分的记忆碎片，但既然是碎片，它就委实没有办法把它们重新塞回我的脑袋，规整到 位。你应该有印象，我邀请你看的那些录像……我不认为今天是个特别好的时机，但我打算今夜告诉你，那些不是录像，那是我的记忆，我永远不能再度直接拥有的 东西。我们一起抱着爆米花和水果条看完了它，像看一出没有结局的电影，我迄今为止的大半人生。你早就知道了，不是吗？但你没有打断我拙劣的谎话，你知道我 一个人熬不过这个。我必须回顾它们：我童年时的生日派对，我掀翻外祖父的车时的惊慌失措，我得知自己不能参加橄榄球队时的任性的眼泪，我的高中聚会，我第 一次烧坏东西时的惊惶（这个我们曾经一起，又来过一次，哈？），我父亲的葬礼，我建造堡垒的过程，我在世界各地的旅行，我和露易丝的第一次邂逅……她真美 啊。我结束了我那一个人的漂泊，终于决定安定下来时，她就像一头小鹿那样蹦进我的眼里来了。当我在堡垒的立体高清巨幕前重温这一切，我的眼眶一直是微微地 湿润着，我固然不能不在余生悔过自己当初轻率的决定——我不能不自责我轻易放弃能力这件事，我少救了很多人，包括你。但我不后悔我曾经的感情，我一点都不 后悔爱过露易丝，我更庆幸爱上她之后的经历。  
　　倘我的双脚从没有被沉沉坠在大地上，我又怎么能像如今这样体会到飞行是一种多么美妙的恩赐。几乎每一天，我都要飞到大气层外，什么都不做，只是悬浮。 这颗养育了我们的水蓝色的行星是那么美，它脆弱得就好像一个水晶球……我想，若我飞得足够远我像是能一只手就把它捧起来似的。但我怎么可能飞得足够远呢？ 我只是想要悬浮在我习惯的地方，习惯的高度，用习惯的方式看着我习惯的第二片故土。你知道那个位置，你不是正打算在那里建议一个同步空间站吗？（用你跟卢 瑟那个合作计划里买下来的技术，混合我介绍的氪星技术，不过我不太喜欢“明日之子”【Son Of Tomorrow】【注179】这个名字，总觉得有哪里不对劲，我觉得瞭望塔【Watchtower】这个名字倒还是可以考虑的，至少听起来低调点儿。）  
　　你知道的，在那里我能听见全世界的声音，你说过我应当也学会休息，学会让自己什么都不听。可你也做不到吧？咱们谁都别说谁了。或者——你说得对，我们 可能是有必要考虑一下更广泛的合作，在犯罪全球化的今天，我们不能只是像罗马人那样坚守自己驻扎的城邦。我已尝试和其他的超能者联系过一两次，近期可能会 邀请他们参观我的堡垒，具体的打算我们见面再说。我很期待能成立一个民间性质的超能力者救助团队，不过我很疑惑政客们会允许这种武力强大的组织诞生于世。  
　　现在一切都只是想想罢了，说真的，如果大家凑在一起排排班，我就有可能跟你一起休个假了……在高谭休个假也行啊，或者我们再去一趟堪萨斯？去年圣诞节 我们在老家玩得多开心，不过为啥你每次一到了我老妈面前就变得无所不能连法式美食香脂醋风味烤鸡这种完全超乎想象的东西都能做得出来呢？我妈妈总说我该勤 快点儿，不能什么事情都推给你，我真是不晓得到底应不应该告诉他我那十六条围裙的十六个星期到底是怎么渡过的！  
　　我失去的记忆不可能回到脑中，这是必须的代价，我用尽了目前堡垒最好的技术也无法制造一劳永逸的解药使你完全摆脱德古拉血液的侵蚀之苦。我的纹身在几 次日晒后就消失了。我忙着四处飞来飞去，偷偷救人，根本不知道它消失的具体时间，直到你提醒我才发现……这些事情，我们可悲的失去和无可挽回，从某种意义 上，我认为它们是符合公平的代价。换言之，那依旧是值得庆幸的事情，而且我们总能找到化解之法。我可以安全地、定时定量为你提供血样，维持你的现状（我发 誓氪星血液布丁这种东西我下次绝对不会再搞了，我也只是一时好奇嘛……），你也想到了弥补纹身的办法。（对了，前两天我发现实验室研发的那种不易脱落的可 食多口味纹身墨水Ebay上居然有货了？那个卖家是你注册的吗？他申请了专利呢，还发明了几种新的上色笔……我个人认为，你们在网上放出来的那些管状毛毡 笔比你上次拿的中国式毛笔要科学实用得多了，我记得毛笔根本没使在原计划该用的地方。）好吧，生命无限创意无限，亏我还为纹身消失这件事情伤感了好久。  
　　布鲁斯，我依然还是保留我的看法，你应当出现在那里的，不必干任何夺人眼球的事情，你只要在那里就好了。你该看看你留下的这一切，无论是你的失误引发 的损失，还是你的努力获得的奖赏。你该看看，人们是多么盼望着你出现……呃，好吧，在熄灯纪念中，他们殷切地盼望着你的另一身份，蝙蝠侠能够惊鸿一现。很 多参与纪念活动的人都穿上了各式的蝙蝠装，把现场气氛搞得好像Comic-Con【注180】。（你答应过的，下一次的Con还会陪我一起穿银青色的斯莱特林校服去，我也记得我答应你的事，我不会再把庄园的旧扫帚提过去了，我们还是订做一对火弩箭吧。）  
　　还有桩趣事，熄灯纪念结束以后，广场一侧的大屏幕开始播放民间自己制作的各种网路视频剪辑，选择的大多是停电时人们互相帮助共度难关的温馨场面。一些 高谭的漫画人和爱好者纷纷摆开阵势，在广场地砖上用粉笔绘制图案，用这种方式来描述自己经历的停电场景；也有人带了自己做的蝙蝠侠主题的小册子免费发放， 露易丝慨然出马，帮我要到了所有作者的签绘。这种时候她总是显得无往不利。  
　　刚才我为了写那篇社评，在网上搜索了一下蝙蝠侠的最近报道。我发现偷拍到你的身影的人更多了，也许是你的粉丝更多了，同样的，愤怒和不满也接踵而来。 有人统计了大量停电损失，包括最初被影子联盟杀害的电力系统职工、保安、警察，包括在停电造成的骚乱中不幸丧命的无辜市民，也包括保险公司拒绝赔付的各种 损失账单，然后把那些统统怪罪在你的身上。我找到了一个“我恨黑暗骑士”的主题网页，上面有将近一千两百个链接，我让堡垒替我查询了，内容不算稀奇，太阳 下面无新事。还有我已确定这个网页不是影子联盟编造的，人人都有恨着我们的权利。  
　　有两部以蝙蝠侠的名字为题材的漫画、一部讲述高谭大停电的传奇电影正在筹备发行，而发行机构跟你的集团公司并没有太多的联系。我不清楚他们到底能搞出 些什么样的东西，因为我太清楚他们到底能搞出哪一些东西，主题、情节、细节……要有个灾难片必备英俊的男主角（他必须是美国人），以及一个最好是金发碧眼 的火辣女主角（她可以是英国人或大洋洲人，前提是一定要火辣、纯真、带点叛逆），一群天使般的孩子（一般说来他们会幸存）。至于有没有蝙蝠侠参一脚，得视 投资而定。飞来飞去的英雄始终都是大手笔，他们未必拍得起，拍得起也得顾这顾那。警方后来不也矢口否认了市警署点亮蝙蝠灯的事实了吗？他们最终否认你参与 了这个夜晚，这个蝙蝠侠之夜蝙蝠侠根本没来过。  
　　人们总是选择想要去相信的来相信。超人也是一样。超人归来的漫画出版已有两个月了，你送我的那本一版一印编号为一的珍本我很喜欢，封面画得太美了，但 我根本不是长成那个样子的。书我根本没翻过，听说内容空洞，故事情节老套得令人发指，光看推特上的批评就够我喝一壶的了。他们当然没跟我要授权，我又没有 经纪人，也不住在人类世界里，他们表示不知道该怎么问我要授权（要了我也不会给o(>_<)o ）。在我决定要重回五年前那种生活的时候我就晓得会有这么糟糕了，五年前就是这些把我给吓坏了。五年后这些又把我给吓了一跳。公众需要此类娱乐消遣，我有 心理准备，可他们也进化得很快，形式更加多样了。  
　　我要感谢你给我编造的去外太空寻找故乡的白烂理由，这故事非常伤感大家都喜欢听，若不是堡垒非常明确地告诉我我的故乡已经消失，我其实是难免真的想要顺应这个故事再去寻找一番的。  
　　我同样也要感谢你在拆分东岸传媒保留电子媒体退出全部纸媒的同时保留了对星球日报、高谭公报以及最新热闻联盟论坛的所有权。卢瑟去年十二月在一个新闻 发布会现场碰见我时还向我表示他可能要收购星球日报。他告诉我东岸传媒集团很快将要强制拆分，听证会已经开过，判决亦已无法推翻。他表示收购成功后会赏我 一个类似佩里的位子，可我并不感兴趣。卢瑟，他又开始四处招兵买马拉拢营销折腾起针对超人的勾当了。他到底是为了什么这么怨恨我呢？可我并没有专门针对他 的意思，我做的所有的事情，都是开放性的，惠利一个随机的对象，我的目标是保护所有无法自我救护的人类——我有这个能力的时候，我就要去做。我完全想不通 他那颗光头里翻搅的仇恨到底是所为何来……人类中有一种是我完全不懂的，卢瑟就是那一种人，以前我总觉得他把大都会这座城市完全当做他自己的私有物来占 据，现在我倒觉得他是想把全联邦都纳入他的超人滚出去计划了。  
　　我知道回归会有很多抵触，更多的质疑，比质疑更多的无边吹捧。可我还是回去了。为什么要回大都会去？——这个问题我没有答案。可能我想从五年前摔落的 地方，再重新起飞吧。谢谢你让老崔西帮我搞定的推荐信，不过我不得不亲自飞去那些克拉克应当去过的旅游景点拍照留念，我还写了数十段让露易丝艳羡不已的脸 书……她非要我写食谱给他，阿尔弗雷德真的不能稍微外传一两条吗？她已经快要把我逼死了。她正和理查德讨论蜜月旅行，我都快成了他们的旅游百事通了。  
　　大家对我会回星球日报这事都没什么意外，我的同事们都觉得大都会更适合我这种人，而高谭的环境太复杂，会让我得抑郁症。无独有偶，我听说安琪拉也回到 高谭公报去了，崔西听从了我的建议，将她重聘为时事版的新主编（上一个主编因为携带海洛因被判入狱了，二十天前的事）。达菲小姐是一位不可多得的干练女 子，大停电那晚，她不仅用良好的口才及时制止了周围病区的小骚乱，还将个人经历写成了一本书（对，就是我跟你推荐了很多次的《高谭生死十小时》，还是那 个，她没写第二本。我以为你至少会搜一下相关资料来看看的嘛……结果你说你完全不感兴趣）。我挺喜欢她的笔触的，细腻优美，充满了知识女性悲天悯人的母性 情怀。（这跟她一年前是不是想拐我上床没有关系。喂，你该不会真是因为这个缘故才始终不肯翻看她的著作的吧？你可是蝙蝠侠啊……你还救了她的命……我真是 要错乱了。）  
　　我一直颇遗憾的是，安琪拉没有亲自前往纪念活动现场，我没能在那里碰到她。她的书出版前我还见过她一次，离开高谭后就只限于网志联系了。我忙得要发 疯，连格雷的庭审都没能参加，他说他不介意，反正无罪开释总是值得庆贺。可我总觉得还是有点阴影，我同样没有参加他的家人为他召开的小型庆祝会。  
　　他是我最觉遗憾的一个人了。他总让我想起五年前的你。我本该可以听见你们的呼求，而我完全没有……他受了很多苦，眼神都不一样了。我去医院看望他时， 我们无话可说，都只能勉强地笑着。他告诉我他可能面临的指控，我安慰他一定可以脱罪……我确实是敷衍着安慰他的，我不清楚最后陪审团到底会怎么看待他这个 案例，庭内指定心理医生的举证对他不利。那时我身在非洲，在战乱里带着一群孩子逃离，听着他的审判直到结束，这我也不能告诉他……他一定觉得我是个极无情 的人了吧。  
　　可我比那更加无情。当他举起枪瞄准你的那一刹那，我真的差一点用热视线击中他。我能看见他的动作，我差一点就那么做了。这让我意识到我是会这么做的， 我会因为我的情绪而轻易动用超能力犯下罪行。我本不该拥有这类杀戮赏罚的能力可我偏偏是有的。幸好我看见他的保险栓又没有打开。这种巧合不可能发生第二 次，他说得对，他或许真有另一个人格，但那不是他的魔鬼，而是他的良知。  
　　你没有回应格雷呼唤你名字这件事，让他彻底疑惑了。他不信任杜卡，也不信任你，他信任我我却又不得不对他撒谎。他问我你到底是什么，他还在纠结这个问题。我说我也不知道。这不是一句谎话。  
　　我们都不知道自己是什么。即使是亨利·杜卡——神秘的忍者大师……东方人都传说他已活了几百年不老不死，他们说他在世界某处，一个一切魔鬼的能力（那些原住民大概是指卫星定位）都找不到的仙境里，藏着一个能够复活尸体、赐人永生的盛满圣水的池子。  
　　我们始终找不到他，这倒是真的。我的堡垒不止一次锁定了他的位置，又不止一次失去了他的踪迹。你的这位老师身后，显然还隐藏着许多超乎我们想象的、也 脱出了我们掌握的秘密。我认同你的推测，他一定还会再来进犯。不过，他想必也不能不认识到时局的变迁，他早晚会意识到挡在他与高谭之间的顽固敌人，除了高 谭的蝙蝠侠，现在还要加上一个超人。  
　　啊，在这样的一个晚上，我搜索了一晚的蝙蝠侠，同时也搜索了一晚的布鲁斯·韦恩。我在高谭的同行布莱恩·莫里森先生又为你写了新报道——我越来越喜欢 他了，他对绯闻的描述用词幽默精准。我看完他的报道之后，忽然很想看看你那“和托尼·斯达克同款的丝绸睡衣”，以及“和莱克斯·卢瑟一对的镶嵌着土耳其玉 的波斯拖鞋”究竟是个什么样子？不介意的话，我也很想借用庄园的一个房间。PS：我借走的两本书该还你了，而且我还为它们写了新的书评，不在网上，而在我 随身的小本子里。  
　　我打算一并拿来。  
　　现在你可以关闭这个邮件页面了。然后，我要请你回过头去。  
　　因为我就在你的身后。  
　　GLYASDI.【见注7】  
　　  
　　  
　　【注179】：即前面提到的SOT计划。  
　　【注180】：每年在旧金山圣地亚哥举办的国际动漫展。全称叫Comic-Con International: San Diego 。始于1970年，但当时只有一小撮人。


	49. Chapter 49

Heart of Iron **（Tony/Bruce/Tony 铁石心肠）**  
  
  
Title: Heart of Iron  
Pairing: Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: The heros belong to DC and Marvel, but not to us.  
Notes: 小时候，我有一个梦中情人。后来梦醒了，我们都从梦里出来了。再后来世界变了，我们都戴上了面具。  
Warning: 如标题清晰标示，这是本故事系统中的Tony Stark与Bruce Wayne的相关故事，有互攻第八个字母描写，反感者请自行绕道，拜托。同样因为CP原因，本篇的两个番外不在WF同期放出，敬请WF的朋友们谅解。我相 信看了正篇故事，对人物关系结构有一定了解的大家是能够谅解为何我执意要写这两个拆主CP番外的。  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
“What are the children of men, but as leaves that drop at the wind’s breath?”  
“人类的孩子是什么？无非是被风吹落的树叶。”  
————Marcus Aurelius Meditations————  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　 “您好，斯达克先生。我是时尚美国杂志的记者丽贝卡·斯诺，我们约过，一个主题小专访。您还有印象吗？上个月。”  
　　“不，事实上是一点印象也没有。”  
　　“呃……那我现在重新邀请您算不算太晚？只是几个很简单的问题，当然，如果您允许，我们需要拍几张照片，今天这个场景就很好，海滩、日光浴……您此刻的着装也十分符合我们杂志所推崇的风格……”  
　　“我以为我只穿了条泳裤呢，小美人鱼。”  
　　“这是条……很时尚的泳裤不是吗？我记得布鲁斯·韦恩先生也有一条类似的……噢，毙了！我的老板警告过我千万不要对您和您这种身份的人说什么‘嘿！您的衣服和某某的一模一样’之类的话，亿万富翁讨厌重复。我完蛋了……若是因为这个得罪了您我回去就会被炒鱿鱼。”  
　　“……你开始问吧。”  
　　“您决定接受专访了吗？现在？”  
　　“就问吧，我晚上还有安排。无人打扰的私人海滩时光对我来说是种罕见的奢侈。”  
　　“唔……这种罕见的私人奢侈还包括一打比基尼美女相伴？”  
　　“美女和冰镇柠檬苏打水。海滩时光二元素，缺一不可。”  
　　“哦好吧，我很幸运按比例算我能成为是二十四分之一的斯达克私人海滩要素。我可以开始第一个问题了吗？请您把那个杯子——对，就是柠檬苏打水的杯子——拿起来，我先给您拍张照片。”  
　　  
Part 1  
First Love 初恋  
　　  
　　“您的初恋是在什么时候？”  
　　“怎么会有这种问题？一般她们都会问我最近的最后一次恋爱结束在什么时候，接着就像这样，靠近些，然后问，您现在是不是已经打算好再来一次了？”  
　　“听起来像个邀请，先生。”  
　　“那就是个邀请，美人鱼。”  
　　“请先回答我的问题，录音笔把这些也录进去了。”  
　　“录音笔真是冷酷无情之物。”  
　　“却是暂存回忆的佳品。请谈谈您的初恋，斯达克先生，我们的专题是‘亲吻阿佛洛狄忒：当今美国十大焦点人物的真爱回忆。’”  
　　“我只亲吻过海中泡沫，宝贝儿，我怀疑那其实也是你变的。”  
　　  
                   ※                   ※                   ※  
　　  
　　托尼没想过他能吻到爱丽丝。他觉得他的朋友们都想吻她，好在他是唯一得手的那一个。  
　　这是他的生日，他的宴会，但他不觉得有多开心。人来得太多了，除却他在学校里结识的小朋友们，还有很多成年人。他们在主题宴会厅里追跑的时候，他不止 一次撞到斯达克工业或其他什么集团公司某个董事的腿。他们让开他，眼神是成人惯有的那种。他们总用这种眼神看他，好像在说“这小淘气，我不能跟他一般见 识。”不过这也没什么关系，托尼想他从来也没打算跟他们一般见识。  
　　狮子王的装扮服是他自己要求的，可现在他非常后悔这个。太热了，而且每个人——每个大人或孩子，都会想要揪一揪他的尾巴，捋一捋他的鬃毛。他们个个都 似猎手，而眼前这片热闹丛林也不是他的领地，他倒像个入侵者。未必惊惶，可有足够无聊。他们捕捉他只是为了把他献给他老爸，方便按照节目单打发他去吹蜡 烛，好早点儿折腾完例行公事的项目。而托尼知道，他的老爸——他们爱称呼他天才的武器专家——霍华德·斯达克先生向来也对这种场合无能为力，至于招呼孩子 们吹蜡烛这类活计，恐怕他也兴趣缺缺。  
　　小托尼模仿着动画片里那些真正的狮子们蹲坐的姿势，用两只前爪着地，并仔细地把他的尾巴顺在屁股一侧。他蹲在放着三层大蛋糕的桌台旁，让自己的目光从 大人们的腰腿缝隙间滑过，从五色纷呈不同材质的礼服裙子边沿突出重围，最终锁定了某个忙着跟其他哪个孩子的老爸喋喋不休的斯达克先生。  
　　“这是狮子王的注视，所以我不该哭也不能笑。”他想，“老霍华德已经忘了今天是我的生日而不是他的生日了。幸好会有人帮他记得送我礼物。我想要一个自 己的工具箱，他和妈妈都没说不行。所以我一定会得到一个我自己的工具箱……但其实我也不是很想要那个。我也不知道我到底想要什么，反正不是蛋糕。我恨枫 糖，那些小不点儿才喜欢枫糖和巧克力呢。”  
　　他扭头去看那些虎视眈眈地望着蛋糕的小不点儿：拿着光剑的阿拉丁，忙着用冰激凌在地板上作画的白雪公主，美人鱼正在撕扯她裙脚上的布，有一只穿靴子的 猫一直坐在人堆里哭……这太无聊了，他希望有谁是跟他们不一样的，最好有谁是跟他一样的——最基本的一条是，不喜欢枫糖。  
　　“我恨枫糖。”台子一角有个小孩的声音这么讲。非常细弱的声音，几乎立刻就被大人们类同于电子脉冲般端整规律的笑声给彻底埋掉了。  
　　那声音说：“虽然我不讨厌巧克力，但我觉得我最恨枫糖。”  
　　托尼猛地向那一边扭头。可这还缺点什么……他蹲坐着，把尾巴又顺到了屁股的另一边。我要挥动我的尾巴，它是我情绪的传感器；我要威严地挥动我的尾巴，因为我是一头凶猛的雄狮——他满意地想。  
　　一个穿着小红鞋的爱丽丝背着双手站在角落里，面无表情。托尼觉得她身后那位珍珠色裙装的女士可能是她的母亲。  
　　小狮子王结束了蹲坐，站起来——在他用两只脚站立起来之前，颇花了几秒钟来思考自己现在既然是一头狮子，究竟应该是用四脚着地还是用两只后脚着地更为合适。他向那看起来也不怎么正版的黑卷发爱丽丝走过去，向人类那样走过去。  
　　“嘿，娜娜【注1】。”他说，“我是辛巴。”  
　　“走开，胆小狮【注2】。”爱丽丝说，“我们不是一个故事里的。”  
　　这是他们对彼此说的第一句话。  
　　托尼花了很大的工夫才使爱丽丝弄明白辛巴和胆小狮之间的区别。这是一个超级勇者和凡人懦夫之间的天渊之别，他怀着成人无法体会的使命感详细地分析了二者的异同。尽管它们都是狮子，但托尼成功地让小爱丽丝知道了狮子跟狮子还是很不一样的。  
　　“这么说你是辛巴。”爱丽丝对他说的第二句话是这样的，“而且你害怕枫糖是吗？”  
　　“我只是讨厌枫糖。讨厌和害怕也是不一样的。”  
　　“我讨厌枫糖，我害怕枫糖。”爱丽丝说，“我能闻出它有一种很恶心的味道，但妈妈说那是我错了。”  
　　爱丽丝的妈妈弯下腰，用双手揽住她的红鞋小宝贝，且尽可能跟小托尼保持视线平齐。“我没有说你错了，我只是说你害怕它，布鲁斯。”她说，“你一定就是小斯达克先生了？我是布鲁斯的妈妈，玛莎，很高兴见到你。”  
　　托尼说：“今天我不是小斯达克先生，我是狮子王辛巴。”但他并不讨厌她。她会弯下腰跟他说话，她还长着一双跟爱丽丝一样的蓝眼睛。她们眼睛的颜色简直像晴天里浅滩的海水一样漂亮。  
　　“那你吃枫糖吗，辛巴？”被她妈妈称作‘布鲁斯’的爱丽丝问，“你说你讨厌它。”  
　　“当然不了。”托尼拼命摇着头，“今天的蛋糕我一口也不会碰的，上面有枫糖。唔，要是你只想吃蛋糕我可以帮你把上面一层都刮掉，我有办法。”  
　　“别，我会吃的，”那红鞋小可爱钻在她妈妈的怀里想了好一会儿，忽然开口道。  
　　“听着，我不会害怕任何东西。我害怕枫糖，所以我要吃很多。”她说。  
　　听完她的话，托尼小狮子低下头，用力拧着他的尾巴尖儿。  
　　她太酷了，那时他对自己说，这就是我要的妞。  
　　  
Part 2  
First Night 初夜  
　　  
　　“我可以这么写吗？——天才的武器专家托尼·斯达克先生的初恋是一位名叫‘爱丽丝’的少女，她有一双可爱的蓝眼睛。他们自幼相识，曾一起度过一段两小无猜的美好时光。”  
　　“把‘天才的武器专家’去掉。”  
　　“为什么？这是一个惯用形容。我是说基本上，大家都这么形容您。恕我冒昧，我认为这是您最杰出的头衔之一。”  
　　“那个爱丽丝讨厌枪。”  
　　“您认为她也会购买我们的杂志吗？哦这太荣幸了。”  
　　“绝对不会。但把那个去掉。”  
　　“……我觉得您对她余情未了。”  
　　“谁？”  
　　“爱丽丝。尽管您坚称你们已经结束了，可您仍然处处顾及她的感受。老实说您给公众的印象从来不是个如此温柔的好情人。”  
　　“你的意思是大部分时候我是个精虫上脑始乱终弃的混蛋？”  
　　“先生，录音笔……”  
　　“这段会消失的我向你发誓。先让它记着。然后？”  
　　“你们继续发展了吗？我是说……您吻过她之后。”  
　　“你想问我们上床了没有？”  
　　“我想问你们最终上床了没有。大多数爱情故事总要走到那一步的，除非有什么特殊的理由。”  
　　“我们当然上床了，我成功拥有爱丽丝的初夜。我告诉过你这是个白烂的爱情故事。”  
　　  
                   ※                   ※                   ※  
　　  
　　当布鲁斯站起来向卫生间的拉门走去的时候，托尼忽然意识到这个镜头他已经幻想过很很多遍了。但亲眼看到的实景跟想象出来的总有点差别。  
　　眼前的这一个布鲁斯比他所有的淫梦里构架的幻象都要高一些，而且瘦。就好像他全部的生命力量，都用来支撑这一副宽阔的骨架了。旅馆鹅黄色的床头灯光线朦胧，那默默直立起来的家伙两肩细削，肩胛骨包裹在整片汗湿的皮肤下，像如雨季荒原上兀立的丘脊。  
　　布鲁斯的腰围也比他想象中的纤细。因为总是睡眠不足的缘故，他的皮肤比同龄的男孩们更干燥，这使得他用双手捏住那腰肢时，不禁多花了一秒钟来惊讶粗糙 的手感——他曾以为那会是柔滑细腻的，然而下一秒高谭男孩那弓肩伏背努力抵御疼痛的生涩姿态让他目眩神迷。这种好事本来不该是他的，托尼这样对自己说，应 当是更有经验的、更“正常”的人来引导布鲁斯，教会他这些。而不是劣迹斑斑连亲身父亲都声称对他失望至极的托尼·斯达克。他猜布鲁斯不可能没听过他在学校 里那些传言，那些被他甩掉的女孩，被他讽刺羞辱过的教师，数不清的怨恨和倒不完的眼泪……再说了，这是一个网络时代。没什么坏事是藏得住的。  
　　这使得布鲁斯的献身更加不可理解。没错，他们自幼相识，差不多每个星期都会通通电话……托尼甚至在老爸老妈面前说过他要跟布鲁斯订婚——基督作证，那时他才五岁，布鲁斯才三岁出头，他连小韦恩先生的性别都搞不清楚，因为他扮过一次爱丽丝就把他彻底当成了小女生。  
　　那些都是过去式了。自从八年前发生了那件事——自从布鲁斯的父母，托马斯和玛莎韦恩夫妇那个可怕的罪恶之夜遭遇枪击双双不幸身亡之后，布鲁斯的行为就 像深埋在土里的种子，让人捉摸不透。谁都知道他正在变化——他已经变化了，但那些变化是看不到的，即使是托尼也也无法完全理解他。  
　　“我希望您也能适当地关照他一点。”韦恩庄园可敬的老管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生曾私下里跟托尼交过一点底，“他正处在需要父兄看护的年代，我与他是存在代沟的，容易引发论战。此时一位好哥哥的经验对他来说十分宝贵。”  
　　不过，托尼确定管家先生指的绝不会是“一位好哥哥的同性性经验”。他不敢肯定可怜的阿尔弗雷德如果得知布鲁斯特地骑了几个小时的机车穿过州界把自己送来跟小斯达克先生租房幽会顺便摆脱童子军身份，会否因此突发心脏病。  
　　托尼也不清楚布鲁斯是否会紧张让别人知道他们的关系在这个没什么纪念价值的夜晚突飞猛进了一下，他只觉得布鲁斯这人总是紧张得要命。  
　　他总是紧张得要命……尽管托尼用了极大的耐心来抚摸他。前戏漫长，最后简直让人痛苦了。托尼从进门第一秒就硬了，等他们跳上床，摆了个文艺片里才会有 的浪漫姿势开始互相乱摸，他那根精神十足的托尼小兵就一直肆无忌惮地戳在布鲁斯绷紧的腿上，宣告着他到底有多急着想干他。尴尬太多了，完全不值得铭记。他 的所有抚触都失败了，他猜布鲁斯可能什么快感也没有，至少没有他说他感受到的那么多，否则在托尼终于打算插进去的时候，他不会绷得那么厉害。相对于他紧闭 的身体，那高谭男孩的眼睛总是大大地睁着，在接受爱抚时，在承受插入时。如他曾说过的，他害怕枫糖所以要吃很多。他害怕什么就会逼着自己去习惯面对什么。  
　　但他终于从那张被他们揉得皱巴巴的床上爬起来时，模样多少还是有点儿惨。他不像那些刚刚失去童贞的女孩，还能装装羞涩，用手臂、床单、浴巾来遮盖自己的身体，或尽快套上睡衣。布鲁斯光溜溜地就下了床，扶着墙壁，摇摇晃晃地往卫生间里走去。  
　　他太性感了，托尼陶醉地想。尽管他不会口交，腰也硬得仿佛事先吞了根球棒。而且他还没学会怎么翘起形状漂亮的屁股，摇晃着它来追求快乐，也可能是还没有人这么对他做过。  
　　“我可不想现在就退房，还有六个小时天才亮呢。”托尼说。那一瞬间他冒出来的残忍念头绝对不止一个两个，有希望在布鲁斯身上尝尝鲜的，也有渴望布鲁斯 对他做的。那其中最变态的一个，不外乎是“我要把这个汽车旅馆的破房间买下来，跟他在这儿住到老死，天天干他让他像刚才那样叫出来。或者天天让他干我也 行，跟他怎么都行。”  
　　那不可能。如果明天他们没有各自出现在自己该在的地方，老霍华德和阿尔弗雷德会立刻动用国防卫星定位，双双追杀过来，把他们领回去，并要求他们发誓永远也不会再在一起干这些荒唐事。  
　　春宵真他妈苦短，托尼这样想。这念头驱策着他跳起来，把布鲁斯拖回床上。他按住他，用力掰开他的双腿，舔吮他红肿的入口。布鲁斯大叫起来，紧绷的大腿肌肉剧烈地颤抖。他发着抖，抬起双手，也许是想推开身上这个淫荡的疯子，而最后不过是揪住了他的头发。  
　　“我还有好多绝招没使出来呢。”托尼快活地嚷着。他抓住布鲁斯的手指，半是强硬地把它们掰开，一根一根，湿润它们，舌尖顺着骨节画圈，最后停留在掌纹的中心上面。  
　　“喂，托尼。”高谭男孩支起身体，揽住托尼的头颅，凑近他的耳际。  
　　“把你知道的都教给我。”他说。  
　　  
Part 3  
Physical Attraction 肉体吸引  
　　  
　　“请问你们的关系保持了多少天？”  
　　“抱歉？我好像听到你用了‘天’这个词来计量我们的关系？这个计量单位太初级了。”  
　　“这是您一般会使用的计量单位，斯达克先生。到目前为止跟您春晓一度又能染指下一级别的时间计量单位的幸运儿尚未出现于我们的业内档案上。”  
　　“我以为你会问我到底爱了她多少年。”  
　　“噢，斯达克先生，尽管我会撰文替您粉饰一下青梅竹马间的凄美感情，但多年的无情事实表明，您一贯以来的使用方式更适合即抛型。您看我已经记录下来 了，五岁时一见倾心，十八岁时吃干抹净——为了确保爱丽丝小姐当时已符合联邦里任何一个州的合法性交条件，我决定把您‘搞定’她时的年纪提到二十一岁，您 看怎么样？”  
　　“不行，那年我们刚巧分手了。”  
　　“这么说你们的关系破天荒地保持了三年之久？”  
　　“……比那还要更久些。”  
　　“您的意思是……”  
　　“后来我们有时也一起……你懂。我是说从爱丽丝‘出国留学’回来以后……有时。”  
　　“哦太棒了，您真是专业人士。我个人认为，公众最爱看这个——她那时结婚了吗？”  
　　“她其实有个夜夜笙歌的固定伴侣。”  
　　“……听起来真是悲剧。”  
　　“也不是那么悲啦，比起以前她可真是熟透了。”  
　　  
                   ※                   ※                   ※  
　　  
　　“我觉得我已经快要不认识你了。”托尼说，“我还记得我爸妈车祸挂掉那年，你在我的房间里等我……我终于甩掉记者溜上楼，房间那么大，可我看见你像小时候一样站在角落里。我以为你会说‘现在你知道父母双亡的滋味了吧’，结果你说‘这不会是最糟糕的，托尼’。”  
　　他站在床边，兑好一杯威士忌递给横卧在床上的布鲁斯，然后又给自己兑了一杯。  
　　“听起来确实不是什么美好的印象。”布鲁斯拿着那杯酒，摇晃，但是并没有打算开始喝。琥珀色的酒液和水晶杯只是此时的道具，他需要所以他就拿着。剧本已定，每次都这样，他们喝一点酒作为开场。  
　　酒精会让接下来的亲吻变得好像真有那么含情脉脉，又或者他们需要找这么个理由，等第二天曲终人散时权作推脱。酒精反应，想来就来了。反正为酒上床的人可能谁也不爱谁。  
　　布鲁斯穿一件丝绸睡衣，有日本风格的衣领。托尼发誓他还没动手那领口就自己散开了，半遮半露效果非凡。  
　　“不要把它脱下来。”托尼让自己沁凉的手掌缘着衣领边沿滑进去，抚摸布鲁斯的胸膛。他变得强壮多了，在离家出走这么多年后，居然拥有了一身让所有适龄男女都会垂涎三尺的漂亮肌肉。托尼不想知道那都是怎么来的。反正布鲁斯也不会愿意说。  
　　“我以为你会恨死我，布鲁斯，我是个卖枪炮为生的男人。”他引导布鲁斯的手握住自己的欲望，托尼弟弟跟他老哥一个样，不需要酒精催化就浑身发烫，兴奋得教人难以置信。  
　　布鲁斯的手比九年前有力得多，也粗糙得多。但他仿佛脱胎换骨，随便勾勾指节就能挤出托尼牌的汁液。“幸好不是个卖枪为生且炮不能用的男人。那样我会恨你多一点。”他像个面对着大型机械的熟练工那样淡定悠然地滑动他的手掌，“当然，我现在也比较恨你就是了。”  
　　“因为我违背了我在你面前发的誓，最终还是回家当了个军火贩子？我试过了——噢上帝啊，你在杀了我，布鲁斯，你正在杀我。”托尼尖叫起来，不得不用上两只手一起紧紧握住布鲁斯的手腕。  
　　“停下，”他大喊道，“再来一下我就射了。”  
　　“射吧。”布鲁斯靠向他，蓝眼睛半眯着，神情慵懒得好像一只猫，而不是……蝙蝠。  
　　他不该像蝙蝠……任何时候都不该。  
　　“是你的话，我不介意你射在我的床单上。”他说。  
　　“唔……其实我更期待射在你脸上。”托尼说。  
　　说完这句话他就后悔了，布鲁斯立刻扭转过身去，用一只手环住他、用双腿压制着他。他含住他一吞到底，另一只手却伸向他的后方，在入口外恶意地揉戳着。  
　　托尼在那两根被自己的体液沾湿过的手指猛地捅进他身体时连声大叫起来，同时布鲁斯吸吮着他性器的顶端，用舌尖迅速地刮擦过脆弱的隙口，绕一整圈，再来回擦过，然后，是猛力地一吸……  
　　“……这是我的最低记录。”后来，托尼张开四肢躺倒在床上足足喘了十多分钟的气，“你千万不能拿它来评估我的实力。”  
　　“多谢提醒，我会把它记在表格里，跟其他的单次成绩一起，取个平均数。”布鲁斯在他的身边安静地趴下，用一根手指轻轻擦拭着自己的嘴角。  
　　“……你有很多表格是吗？”托尼问。他咬住了嘴唇——幸亏如此，否则他差一点就要脱口问出类似“蝙蝠侠总是有很多表格是吗？”这样愚蠢的问题了。  
　　他不是蠢人，我也不是蠢人。三十岁的从不做蠢人的托尼·斯达克暗自想，所以我们这会儿还躺在一张床上。  
　　他对自己说：我只想跟我五岁就认识了的那个爱丽丝偶尔躺在一张床上，我才不想要那只吃了爱丽丝的蝙蝠侠来当我的对象。  
　　  
Part 4  
Separate Causes分手原因  
　　  
　　“您从来没有向她求过婚吗？我是说爱丽丝。”  
　　“求婚？……不。为啥啊？”  
　　“不管有多少质疑的声音，目前为止，婚姻仍是情侣双方留住彼此保持固定关系最终极的诉求与手段。”  
　　“她保持固定关系的对象并不是我。”  
　　“那这么说你们之间存在的是一种不对等的关系啰？真难想象您竟然可以接受这样的一种关系，我是指，您这样的人竟然能够忍受自己完全处于这种类型的感情劣势，任由他人操控支配。这跟我原本对您的印象大相径庭。”  
　　“随你怎么说……反正也结束了有几年了。”  
　　“可是照常来讲，这种‘根本没有开始’的关系也‘根本无需结束’呀。”  
　　“准确说来是因为她生了一场重病。”  
　　  
                   ※                   ※                   ※  
　　  
　　他们一起把木箱的盖子推开一条缝，光线晦暗，托尼只能隐约看见布鲁斯在箱子里蜷缩成了小小的一团。  
　　模糊的一团。他们不敢用手电照他，怕他一下就惊醒。但这样看去他消瘦苍白的脸颊是最清晰的。他沉睡着，放低头颅，抱紧自己的双臂，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇，似乎正在忍受无法与人言说的噩梦。  
　　“这姿势一点儿都不舒服。”托尼听见自己这样对阿尔弗雷德说。等他反应过来他刚才都说了些什么的时候，他用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
　　“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德形容颓唐，看起来一下子老了很多岁。他往后退，直至背脊靠在一面石壁上，才抬起一只手，轻轻揉了揉自己的两眼之间。  
　　“我知道，斯达克先生。”他机械地重复着，“我知道。”  
　　“没有办法改善吗？你不能让他一直睡在这样的箱子里面。”托尼独自推着箱盖，独自把他昏睡中的老友遮挡起来。有一瞬间他颇期待布鲁斯能突然惊醒，从这棺材似的箱子里爬出来，依旧是活力四射的，当他微笑时没有人能拒绝他。  
　　即使他打算就那样当一辈子的蝙蝠侠，那时托尼甚至绝望地想，那样也行，我觉得可以凑合凑合。  
　　然而那不可能。在艳阳当空的时节，出于某种非人生物的生理习性——或称诅咒，布鲁斯很难在此时清醒。更何况，他的管家提示过，如果他这时醒了，每个人都最好与他保持一个安全距离。“免得不恰当的行动伤害到他——而且我们更要避免被他伤害到，不是吗？”  
　　这种说法太残忍了，可惜托尼知道他是对的。托尼知道布鲁斯是那种人，若是因为他自己的缘故伤害了别人，这伤痛必会是以几何平方倍叠加放大，然后反馈在他自己身上的。  
　　“我想知道他正在做着怎样的梦。”他喃喃说，“他的表情……阿尔弗雷德，我觉得他看上去很害怕。”  
　　管家沉吟了几秒，回答道：“布鲁斯少爷从不害怕。他从小就是那样，如果他害怕什么，他会比平常人更多一万次地去面对那样东西。直到习惯。斯达克先生， 您不会想知道那是怎样的感觉。人们更倾向于逃避不能面对之物，绕过去，这才是我们通常的做法。但布鲁斯少爷不是‘我们’。”  
　　“可这一次不一样，阿尔弗雷德。”他终于又把那箱子好好地盖上了。他抚摸着粗糙的木箱表面，他们拿砂纸打磨过了，这很明显——却还是有木刺扎伤他的手 指。倘若没有人来做点什么，布鲁斯的余生都将以此为床，他会这样蜷缩在里面度过每一个太阳普照的白天。他就是不愿意像其他吸血鬼血液的感染者那样，顺应惯 例睡进棺材里，或尝试酷似棺材的其他替代物。三个月了，这就是他至今还睡在一个集装箱里的缘故。  
　　“这次不一样……”托尼吮着他那根渗出了血滴的手指。箱子里很安静，布鲁斯还深陷在他自己求得的噩梦里，并没有闻血而动。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷自己并不认为他感染的病毒跟癌症、结核病或艾滋病有什么不同。”管家说，“他坚持治疗，甚至尝试过加大剂量的化疗和放射疗法……毫无效用。您能想象的。若能彻底杀死他体内的那些毒血他不惜杀死他自己。相信我，他还在尝试。”  
　　“不，阿尔弗雷德，我不是那个意思。我不是想说他已经没救了。”托尼捏着手指，把出血点掐出一个细小的紫斑。  
　　“我……只是觉得……我总在绕过去，在面对一些事情的时候会绕过去来让自己好受些。这一次有点儿不一样，我……我绕不过去了。”  
　　他说到这里，转过身，绕过盛装着布鲁斯的箱子，开始向来路走去。那是他一生中唯一一次踏进蝙蝠洞，他很清楚那一定是唯一的一次。布鲁斯不会邀请他来，他也不会提出申请。他们总是习惯一起绕过去，绕过一些“值得忽略”的问题，让自己坚如钢铁，让自己冷酷无情。  
　　“等布鲁斯醒来，不要告诉他我来过了。我认为你直接对他说你在网络电话里跟我提出了某些具体要求会更好一点。”  
　　最后，在那座钟滑开之前，他站在高谭最秘密的那一扇门的背后，头也不回地这么说道。  
　　  
Part 5  
Lukewarm Response 余温淡凉  
　　  
　　“爱丽丝的身体如今怎样了？”  
　　“保守治疗，卓有成效。”  
　　“这么说是快要痊愈了？”  
　　“至少是绝不会复发到杜绝一切社交活动的地步了。”  
　　“那么您又可以乘机追求她了？”  
　　“啊不，我根本没追求过她呀……唉稍等，我先接个电话……喂，哪个配件？——你说那盒盖上的触屏部分？……那，我今晚加急快递给你怎么样？……最近？ 这周内我可能要去一趟阿富汗，指不定什么时候就……啊宝贝儿，你误会我了，我也是为了世界和平和反恐战争的最终决定性胜利呀。话说回来，你到底在哪儿，你 打电话的地方风好大……不不不，休想我说羡慕你，我根、本、不、羡、慕、你。悠着点儿，听见没？……嗯，我要挂断了，拜……好了，我们刚才说到哪儿了斯诺 小姐？”  
　　“……我可以再冒昧一次吗，斯达克先生？”  
　　“你想问我谁打来的电话是么？”  
　　“您方才接电话时的表情可真是微妙。我想猜一下——爱丽丝？”  
　　“中了。这下是彻底分手了，我可以开始新生活了美人鱼小姐，你可以立刻考虑把我列在名单的第一位上。”  
　　“……如果我是爱丽丝，先生，如果我是她，又看到了您刚才那个表情的话，我不会放弃您而去追求其他的什么固定对象的。我一定不会。”  
　　“那没办法，她的对象十分高大威猛，我望尘莫及。”  
　　“真好奇能让全美赫赫有名的天才型富豪托尼·斯达克先生冒出‘望尘莫及’这么一句话的人物到底是……？”  
　　“这么说吧，她喜欢超级英雄，而我目前还不是。”  
　　“看来您是不打算与其他人分享情敌的名字了。我理解，这事儿可不能强求。我最后还有一个问题，请您务必回答我：您是真的打算就这样放弃您的爱丽丝了吗？”  
　　“不，美人儿，恰恰相反。我正在考虑让自己也变成一个超级英雄。”　  
  
  
　　【注1】：狮子王辛巴的青梅竹马，及他后来的爱人。  
　　【注2】：美国童话《绿野仙踪》里的主角之一，堪萨斯小女孩桃乐丝的朋友。而爱丽丝是另一个童话《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》里的角色。  
  
　　【END】


	50. Chapter 50

Dionysia **（Superman/Lex Luthor 酒神祭）**  
  
  
Title: Dionysia【注1】  
Pairing: Superman/Lex Luthor, Bruce/Clark  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: The men belong to DC, but not to us.  
Warning: 非原文主CP肉段注意！虽然这里是有一定逻辑的解释的，原文中对某些角色的某些行为的描述，正是基于这样的心理推断。   
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
疯癫是最纯粹、最完整的错觉形式。  
它视谬误为真理，视死亡为生存，视男人为女人，视情人为复仇女神，视殉难者为米诺斯。  
————Michel Foucault Madness and Civilization（疯癫与文明）————  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
ONE.  
　　  
　　他知道这不是真的。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
TWO.  
　　  
　　他知道这没什么用处，但每当他在囚室里醒来时，窜进脑际的第一个成形的念头都是“这不是真的。”  
　　而真实的情形总会让他在清醒的一瞬间，感觉得到寒冷的在背脊上蠕爬。那种凿磨骨髓的似乎是有生命的东西，起初只占一点缝隙，它从僵硬的行军床垫中衍生，带着空气的苦寒，用一整夜来渗入皮肤、蔓延入骨，不紧不慢地，把他这一夜努力保有的那点温暖都挤迫殆尽。  
　　每一次。无论他如何试着把自己裹得更紧，用那该死的单薄的毯子。人类的抵抗在这里从无效用。  
　　但那“不应该”有用，不是吗？  
　　“那其实没用。”布鲁斯的声音响了。他的声音清晰、平静，响起来的时候，这狭窄的单间忽然变得好像萧寂的旷原。这声音如原子钟一样守时。布鲁斯·韦恩 也许曾是这大地上最蔑视时间和规律的人类之一，但最后他却成了它最忠实的守护者，他成了规律机构的本身。一个齿轮。叫做韦恩或不叫韦恩，对他自己来说亦不 再是一件要紧事了。  
　　他睁开眼睛。布满潮湿菌块的天花板四角一片霉绿，空气中带着一丝铁锈味。他仰面躺在床上，手指揪住了薄毯，犹豫着是否要接受这样的开场。莱克斯·卢瑟的囹圄一日。  
　　又开始了。  
　　“莱克斯。”那安静的老英国腔又响起了，在他的右侧咫尺。他偷瞥了一眼——布鲁斯，当然是布鲁斯，总是布鲁斯。他还记得不算太久以前，在事情总算演变 成这么一场悲剧之前，那个穿着昂贵的三件套在众目睽睽下跳进喷水池的布鲁斯。正常人是不会干那种事的，而韦恩也不算是个合乎标准的疯子。  
　　他记得自己走过去的时候，这个怪胎正忙着往池子里倒香槟。  
　　“我要调一杯美国007【注1】！”韦恩把自己仔细地泡在一池的酒水混合物里，蓝眼睛藏 在金棕色的玻璃后面，自下而上，用从未改变过的冷定的目光瞧着他——开口，说话。他的声音太冷了，而且安静得让人想睡。他是怎么做到的呢？这是属于教士才 有的特质，他该用这声音去布道。“这是1985年的法兰西老藤香槟【注2】，不尝一口吗，莱克斯？”  
　　“但你不能把自己变成一片梨，布鲁斯。”他记得自己是怎样躲开那双撒旦一样的蓝眼睛的。太邪恶了，世上太少纯粹的疯人，却总不缺少佯狂的萨德【注3】。  
　　“但我可以是一粒糖。你为啥不把我想象成一粒方糖呢，我的朋友？”他记得韦恩就那么倒光了那瓶昂贵的好酒，然后便躺在那水上，漂浮。他记得韦恩的头发 怎样濡湿，散落在他的鬓角两边，他的眼睫上挂着水珠或者是酒。他把双手十指交握放在胸口，微笑了。“就当我是一粒糖吧，我随时就化了。”他说。  
　　那时他还说：“而你要做的仅仅是习惯我的变化罢了。”  
　　就像他现在这样。  
　　仅仅是。  
　　变化了。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
THREE.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩的双手十指交握，安放在他的两腿之间。他戴着手套，漆黑的，皮革质地——穿一件同样漆黑的立领长袍——立领的边沿很高，直至贴紧下巴。他的黑发一丝不乱，整齐地梳向脑后，细致地贴合在头皮上。  
　　除却他苍白的脸孔，他连多一寸的肌肤都不露。  
　　莱克斯让自己保持坐着。在韦恩的对面，他尽量坐直。这是徒劳的，韦恩比他高大，这一点他不是第一天发现了，即便他把自己的脊椎拉长到极限，也不可能比坐在对面那张铁质椅子上的人更高了。  
　　他明白这种优势本来是没有意义的。但在这里，他什么都不被允许拥有，那么这点微妙的胜出就成了眼下唯一的诉求。  
　　超人回来了。世界完蛋了。那可怕的氪星怪物统治了人类，重新拟定规则，划分阶级。人们依然崇拜他，就像他想过的那样，少数人的忧患无法敌过多数人对一个强大的神的畏服。神祗也需要捕杀异己，而莱克斯·卢瑟自然是名列前茅。  
　　“我早就告诉过你，布鲁斯。”他很清楚在这里不该说这个，因为说了也没有用。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩是最早接触到卢瑟牌的“超人威胁论”的人类之一，如果稍稍降低一些门槛的话，韦恩也勉强可以算作人类中的精英之一。他和其他同档次的人一 样，在超人依然踩着“异星籍娱乐明星”的路线飘来飘去时——在他撕破面具，赫然以“人类保护者”自居后——他们始终能够稳处于那头氪星怪兽的左右，作为最 佳的人类陪衬品，供予世人艳羡观瞻。  
　　他们总能选对路子。不像他。  
　　那又怎么可能相像呢？要他如此可笑地把自己扮成氪星文化的布道者，就像——像个教士。为超人布道！那他宁愿去死。  
　　“一旦他明白过来，你看，我们根本没有选择。”他说着，低下头看他的鞋。监狱里的鞋子造型是最简单的那种，帆布制造，白色，没有鞋带。据说有先驱尝试 着用鞋带自杀，用最麻烦的方法，从鼻子塞进去……他居然搞成了，可惜后无来者。囚鞋上去掉了鞋带的设计。听说腰带也是这么消失的，因为有人拿它把自己勒 死。  
　　“他要见你，莱克斯。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“我以为这是一个命令呢。听起来似乎我可以自己决定见不见他？”他拿手搓着膝盖，硬质的棉布发出擦擦的细响。所有的颜色里他最恨这一种，明亮的橙色，囚衣专用。自从超人来了以后他总是跟这颜色结缘。  
　　“很遗憾不能。他已定下是今天。”布鲁斯用蓝眼睛望住他，自上而下。这角度让他显得无精打采。任何人把灵魂抽干了都是这模样。  
　　“那你还在等什么？”  
　　“祈祷吧，莱克斯。看在圣父【Father】的份上。他们说你从来不做早祷，这是不合规定的。”  
　　韦恩站起来，用一种居高临下的姿态训诫着。莱克斯觉得他忍不了这个。韦恩不可能信从任一种宗教，那并非是知识累积的迷惘造就了他的无神论。有一种人，天生信仰障碍，祷求无能。他们都很清楚自己是其中之一，犯不着在同类面前假惺惺入戏。  
　　他从那张让他恨透了的硬床垫上弹起来，一拳甩向韦恩的脸。“让你的圣父见鬼去！”他吼道，“他首先要流干他的血才能被信！”  
　　韦恩向后退，用一种被教习精熟了的方式，用蒙着手套的手，捞住袭击者的手腕反扭他的胳膊。这种手法引发的疼痛太人类了，莱克斯得用一只手死撑住地面，才能不跪倒下去。  
　　在肌肉的撕痛里他听见韦恩的声音——安静地，永远那么安静地，安静得好像已经疯了一百年似的，在那上方告诫他。  
　　“祈祷吧。”  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
FOUR.  
　　  
　　氪星人出现在至高处。  
　　他总是出现在高处，在高耸的云端，在旭日与水晶之间。他出现，慢慢下降，同时俯瞰大地。  
　　光凝聚在他的身上，照着他轮廓分明的英俊脸孔。非人类的英俊，他首先是非人类的。  
　　他的披风，只有披风——或者只是类似披风的东西，艳丽的，血色殷然，围绕着他，巧妙地遮盖住他的身体。除此之外他再无其他的矫饰。不必要的，他那人形的、完美的躯壳就是神迹本身。  
　　当他降临，他总是带着一副谨慎又平静的表情，微妙的自律造就一种美丽的平衡，一种自由的，摆脱了纵欲的欢乐本身。  
　　他的眼睛像太阳一样……  
　　他的眼睛一定要像太阳一样——莱克斯笑了。多么荒谬啊，人们总是宁愿信仰这种神圣美丽的幻象，用自己清醒时曾拥有过的快乐来反复渲染他存在的意义，把空幻推成狂喜。  
　　他想过笑出声，作为对那外星异兽的嘲弄。可那又有什么用？每一人类个体都难免会用这类疯癫的形容，这样热烈的期望，来解释神性，来描述幻梦。他也是人所以他知道那是怎么回事。  
　　他是真的知道。所以他只是无声地微笑。  
　　一种匆匆即逝的满足感，他在他的幻想里胜出。这让他能短暂地忘了他被扭绑在背后的手臂到底有多痛。布鲁斯这个叛徒，他使用了一副超级紧窄的手铐。  
　　这能让他忘掉一会儿他的处境。他清楚他会被判决，只是没有想过他甚至无法享有唯一的、专有的身畔。氪星人懒得为他开辟专场。这个大厅里布满人群，他们 灰黑色的囚服像地底生物污浊的皮毛。他只是其中之一，且与他们穿着不同色调的囚衣。人头涌动，从一侧的大门进入，从另一侧数个小门输出，脚步从来没有停 过，没有人知道那些门外都是什么。那披着红布的混蛋大概是知道的。  
　　而他在上方看。  
　　 “莱克斯——卢瑟！”他的身旁有人叹息，“我没想到会看见你！”  
　　太明智了，他想，简直是精准无疑。在这里没有人会说“没想到你也要接受审判”，每个人都有罪，只是程度不同。卢瑟的邪恶当然是最深重的，即使被扭断胳膊他也拒绝来一发虚伪的早祷。  
　　他扭头寻找，找那说话的人。那很容易就发现，几乎似一道闪电划过他的眼，那是不可能的，可必须发生。  
　　他看见过时的衬衫，领带凌乱，那说话的人眼镜歪了，鼻梁一侧有块淤血的青斑。  
　　他想他看见了前《星球日报》记者克拉克·肯特的脸，就在身旁，毫不虚幻。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
FIVE.  
　　  
　　“你面临的指控是什么，莱克斯？”  
　　“我？我是一个衣冠禽兽。我不知廉耻，丧心病狂。除了嫉妒、贪婪，除了膨胀到变态程度的自我崇拜，我还被指控犯了十七项反人类罪，克拉克。你很荣幸地跟一个被指有十七项反人类罪行的恶人同庭受审。他们指控你的又是什么？”  
　　“事实上……我不知道。我不知道我为啥会在这儿。”  
　　“我会在这儿因为他认为我是人类中最坏的一个，积习难改，教化不能。但你不一样，克拉克。你会在这儿恰恰因为我认为你是我们之中最好的那一种人。”  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
SIX.  
　　  
　　他不知道那些人的审判是怎样完结的。太漫长了，单调，绝望，令人疲倦，仿佛与生俱来的痛苦本身，不需要更多的花样，那只需一个音符就够了，一个音符演奏到最后，兀自喷着半冷不热的火花，不厌其详。  
　　他疑惑自己是不是就要睡了。这是不可理喻的，他满怀着发了狂的愤慨与轻蔑，却在川流不息的人潮中被消磨得憔悴不堪。  
　　“莱克斯！”他又一次听见克拉克的声音，急切地，在原来的地方蓦然响了。  
　　“莱克斯！”第二声响的时候他猛力回头。他没有看见克拉克只看见一只手。  
　　蒙着黑色皮革，仅仅有人类肢体的形貌而触感全不相同。那手迎面袭来，掩住他的口鼻，扭拧着他的头颅和身体，要令他仰望，让他向上看去。  
　　他从来没有一刻像现在这样愤恨着布鲁斯·韦恩——他就像个鬼，一个幽灵，飘忽不定，而且带着一脸已死的平静。  
　　他见过很多种韦恩但没有一个是这样的，但这可能才是韦恩的真貌。他本就如此，嗜欲只是他表达抒情的虚假映像，其后那些热烈的爱恨，那蓝眼睛里金棕色的纯粹辉光才是他的真我投影。一个天才的幻影。布鲁斯一直都似个幻象，他太聪明，以至于从来都不是真实的。  
　　这从无真实的布道者押解着他，逼迫他挪步到大厅的中央来。再没有其他人了，他惊觉周遭一切的框架、砖瓦、装饰都是光亮透明的，一切都由水晶开始，是水晶铸就。大地被晶体覆盖了，他的脚下并非故土。  
　　“圣父。”韦恩在他的脑后轻轻念着。多少有点含情脉脉。他不必看，就知道那张苍白端整的面容上此刻正迸发出怎样非凡又高贵的光彩，那将与他缺乏信仰的受苦的残容形成鲜烈的比对。  
　　他抬起他愤怒的眼，看见，超人昂然地，高高在上，在那些恢弘交织的晶簇上方。红色的织物在无形之风的力量下飘动旋转。他在万物中央，点了点头。  
　　没有说一个字。  
　　“如您所愿。”韦恩谦卑地应承着。他那隔离了人类触感的手掌毫不留情地抚过囚徒的肩头，沿着领口，寻觅到第一颗纽扣，用差不多算得上温柔的——情人般的动作，解开了它。  
　　“不……”他惊叫起来，  
　　也许这是布鲁斯应尽的侍奉，他也想好了要接受一切惩处。可那不该是这样的，他不能想象自己被布鲁斯·韦恩在超人面前剥光是何等的情形，他发誓他从未想象过。  
　　“呒——”韦恩在他的耳边轻轻吹气，他把安慰也做得宛如例行公事。犹带人类体温的热雾飘拂过他的头顶，让他陡然战栗。他清楚得很，他清楚韦恩，这个高 谭佬做任何事都跟发疯差不多，但此刻他疯得太合乎标准因此全然不像是本能。此刻揉捏着他胸肌的那一双手落点精确得好像事先看过最权威的人类教程，布鲁斯找 得到他所有的敏感点。  
　　他低下头又昂起头，用指甲掐进手掌的肉里。疼痛也不能让他清醒得多一点了，布鲁斯将他的囚服上衣从裤子里拉出来，撕裂他的T恤。发烧似的情欲涨潮般涌上他的脸颊，他怒吼着，用力挣扎。  
　　整个巨大的建筑内只能听见他自己的声音，四壁的水晶就在这一瞬霍然折射出耀眼光线，交错集结似如蛛网，把他黏着在上面，生生拉离了地面。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
SEVEN.  
　　  
　　我躺在光的上面，莱克斯·卢瑟对他自己说，而我一点都不高兴。  
　　布鲁斯站在光的缝隙里，他的脸完全模糊了，莱克斯发现高谭人最后像人的那样东西也快要看不清，他随时像是要融化在这些光芒里，他的身躯却因着跟黑暗同色的装束，久久凝滞着无法消融。  
　　他严酷地履行他的使命，把爱抚弄得好像苦刑。没有吻，那是不被允许的。他脱下莱克斯的裤子时眼神冰冷，似乎对眼前这个人的肉体毫无兴趣。似乎那只是一些缺乏名目的肉块，只能让他觉得厌恶而已。  
　　赤裸的身体让受难者困窘不已。一种绝妙的错乱，他尝试着说服自己，不可因此向对手示弱。我们生来并非是自带衣物的——他教导自己要无视眼前——我们死亡时也不可能把这些布片和线头带走。  
　　但韦恩的手最终伸向了他的双腿，他剥掉他的内裤就似在剥一枚行将坏死的橙子上的皮。然后是鞋袜，他用双手抓住囚犯的脚，脱下一只鞋，接着是另一只。每 一样被他剥除的东西都不见了，莱克斯听不到自己的鞋子坠落在地的闷响。他用来粉饰尊严的人类物品就这么一样接一样地消失在这灿烂又淫猥的光里。  
　　现在轮到袜子了。而犯人终于开始剧烈地颤抖，他挣扎着，以毫米级别的幅度振动身体，仿佛一只蝇虫正在扇动翅膀。“别这样……布鲁斯。”他喃喃呻吟，口腔干燥，喉咙嘶哑。  
　　他感觉得到温暖的棉制品正擦过脚掌，趋于消亡。“求你……布鲁斯！”他尖叫起来。这是莱克斯·卢瑟的恳求与尖叫。  
　　在这个刹那，他勃起了。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
EIGHT.  
　　  
　　他知道这是强暴。  
　　插入，刺穿，抽动，钝痛，癫狂，还有一点快感。  
　　然而快感是那么少，像纯然的光芒之中颠簸浮动的一丝黑暗，像雾一样没有可辨形貌的实体，他在光的海里随波逐流，只能颠簸援求那一丁点似若无物的浓黑。  
　　那是他唯一能拿到的好处，他的人类身体自欺欺人的产物。他在这场泰坦式的性爱中感觉自己正以飞逝般的速度破裂瓦解。每一次难以把握的狂喜都如坚硬的凿 子恶狠狠撞在他的脊髓上，他疼得恍惚迷离，又欢喜得不能自抑。他知道他在崩溃瞬间，总会发出尖锐刺耳的惊叫。在一遍又一遍的惊厥中他失去了早已掌握的一切 有理性的语言。  
　　自始至终，他看不见那强暴犯的脸，可他知道那是谁。当他被撑开，被撕裂，被填满，被未曾品尝的噩梦从内部蹂至破碎时，当他在惊恐中咒骂着无耻掠夺的外星异兽时，他的绝望的眼界中总有血红色的布缕飘浮。  
　　只是飘浮，它们一次都没有落下来，触碰他的脸，沾取他眼角的湿痕。它们不屑于他，而他亦不屑它们。  
　　没有任何东西碰着他，除了一根坚硬炽热的氪星阴茎，那个神再无赏赐。没有抚触，没有亲吻，没有润滑，也没有破损。  
　　也可能这性都是假的，强暴是假的，接触是假的，疼痛是假的，快乐更是假的。  
　　这过程中他是一个人的，周围全都是光，连微微一丝的黑暗也不存在。他什么也看不清，这比堕在望不见边际的黑暗还要惹人惊疑。  
　　他想他快要盲了，那样就会好得多。  
　　他闭上眼睛，从喉咙里发出最古怪最狞恶的吞咽声，享受俄狄浦斯【注4】瞎眼前享受过的最后的黑暗。狂醉般的喜悦刷过他的身体，然后，是另一次可耻的释放。  
　　他在落向不可知之境的余韵里睁开双眼——没有看见光，却看见了克拉克·肯特哭泣的脸。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
NINE.  
　　  
　　他以为肯特的眼泪会落在他的脸上。他想那就好了，可以消解他的干涸。可这也没有，那些水滴从前记者的眼睛里溢出，就化作气泡飘浮往上了。它们一直飞上去，飞上去，直到消失在他再也看不见的地方。  
　　肯特完全非自愿地趴着，在他上方，姿态痛苦，像一条狗。他们以这种诡异的姿势四目相对，隔着一片朦胧白光，相隔不远，却无法安抚对方。  
　　一只戴着黑色手套的手从虚空般的光明中伸出来，捂住克拉克的嘴。他快要到了——纯生理的高潮。那从他的表情就能看出来。  
　　莱克斯用力仰他的头，这样他能看见肯特到底受到怎样的招待。他已经打熬不住，所以哭得像个孩子。韦恩如机械那样节奏规律地用手控制着前记者的性器，节 奏固定，但巧妙有力。肯特没有被剥光，他只是衣衫不整。这多少让他的难友觉得安慰了点，他不想看见更多的人类身体了。这场狂欢本非他所愿，他不希望这样 的。  
　　他不希望这样的。  
　　刺穿他身体的那非人的热物突然疯狂地戳插起来，比之前更凶狠也更快。完全非人的虐待和性爱引发的狂浪高潮只一下就扑灭了他摧毁了他。所有的光束一股脑粉碎了，犹如亿万年的冰山一霎间化作了亿万粒冰渣，它们轰然倒下，坠落飞溅，把他彻底踏碎了。  
　　他重重地摔在地下，在一个善良的好人流泪的眼睛里摔成了缺乏轮廓的碎片。  
　　他破碎、瓦解、拜倒在新生的神前。  
　　连尖叫和争辩也没有了。他赤裸得什么都不剩。  
　　然后那不屑碰触他的神，这时又飘向了肯特——也许下一个就是肯特。  
　　他终于懂得了，这掺杂着极乐的惩罚是没有目的性的，他与克拉克没有分别。在那神眼里，每一种抵抗都全无区别，每一个人类都没有区别。  
　　“圣父啊……”他惶恐了，妥协了，放弃了。在这一刻，他学会像韦恩那样，仰视着，祷告着，屈服着。  
　　而超人便满意地，停下来了。他如初生的恒星那样轻笑着，打算着，略略倾身。  
　　他几乎就要赐给他一个奖赏的吻。  
　　——几乎。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
TEN.  
　　  
　　电击一般的剧痛把这一切都结束了。  
　　后来他才知道，那就是真正的电击。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
ELEVEN.  
　　  
　　在他逃出那场狄俄尼索斯【注5】风格的噩梦之后第三天，莫娜来医院看望了他一次。  
　　这是一个好助理对老板应尽的侍奉，他并无不安，只是对她所受的惊吓悄悄怀有一丝永远不会说明的歉疚。  
　　一年前超人重回地球，高调现世，再度被人们追捧关注。  
　　五个月前布鲁斯·韦恩宣布韦恩集团与莱克斯集团成立合作基金机构，将在未来的五个月内逐步投资收购SOT空间计划迄今为止的绝大部分研发成果。  
　　一周前他得到那颗氪石标本。韦恩的兴趣显然都放在了空间站部分，一个自幼星际迷航中毒的亿万富翁关于探索宇宙的镜花水月般的妄想。他完全放弃了那部分，但他藏起了标本。  
　　四天前他造出了人类世界第一瓶可肌肉注射的氪石溶剂，他第一次测试那种溶剂。  
　　唯一的活体测试对象是他自己。  
　　那天晚上，莫娜回办公室取手机的时候，发现自己的老板——著名的骗子、疯人、投机商——莱克斯·卢瑟摔倒在通向实验室的楼梯间里，心跳微弱，人事不省。  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
TWELVE.  
　　  
　　她进门的时候，看见自己的老板莱克斯·卢瑟先生正坐在床上翻一本书。  
　　“又在看尼采？”她小心搭讪，把带来的苹果派藏在医院配餐的盒子下面，冲他挤挤眼，“据说送这个也是犯规的。”  
　　“太好了，只要是犯规的事情我都喜欢。”那光头男人抬起书页给她看——《疯癫与文明》。“今天是福柯【注6】日。”他微笑着，笑意柔和，彬彬有礼。  
　　她想他一点儿也不像差点把自己弄死了的科学狂人。  
　　“行行好，向什么发誓你再也不会那样干了好吗？”她把苹果派塞在他手里，几乎是殷切地望着他的脸，“我恨跳槽。你死了我可还得重新找份儿工作。”  
　　“向——什么——发誓？唔……”卢瑟先生停顿了一会儿，摇了摇头，“这我可办不到，莫娜。我还没找到一样能见证我起誓的那种东西呢。”  
　　“你是个混蛋，莱克斯。”她中肯地评价道。  
　　“不，我是个理想主义者。”他轻声回答说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注1】：在香槟杯中放1粒方糖，点入4滴Peychaud’s Bitters酒和20毫升波本酒，将梨切成条状放入杯中，再加满Bollinger香槟即可。  
　　【注2】：Bollinger，又称首席法兰西香槟，Bollinger黑皮诺老藤香槟只在收成极好的年份出产。比如1970，1973，1975，1979，1982，1985，1988年。  
　　【注3】：萨德侯爵，全名当拿迪安·阿尔风斯·法兰高斯·迪·萨德，法国贵族，一系列色情和哲学书籍的作者。曾被囚巴士底狱，最后死于疯人院内。  
　　【注4】：希腊神话中忒拜（Thebe）的国王拉伊奥斯（Laius）和王后约卡斯塔（Jocasta）的儿子，他在不知情的情况下杀父娶母，得知真相后他的母亲自尽身亡，他刺瞎了自己的双眼漂泊四方。  
　　【注5】：古代希腊色雷斯人信奉的葡萄酒之神，他布施欢乐与慈爱，护佑着希腊的农业与戏剧文化。古希腊人对酒神的祭祀是秘密宗教仪式之一，最初只有女祭司参与，杀死酋长作祭，后来衍生成一种大规模的狂欢活动，罗马时代被禁，但至今仍在一些地方留存。  
　　【注6】：米歇尔·福柯（Michel Foucault），法国哲学家，《疯癫与文明》是其代表作之一，本文卷首的引用即出自此书。  
  
  
　　【END】


End file.
